Above All Else
by 3tinkgemini
Summary: Starts around Season 4 episode 12 of the Vampire Diaries. Canon to a point..then goes way off. Caroline's life has never been easy, but she handles it all with a smile. How will she handle all the betrayal and secrets that surround her, as well as the surprising changes her life is about to face? Nothing will ever be the same again. And of course this will be a Klaroline story!
1. Chapter 1

Well here I go! This is my first attempt at publishing my fanfiction. I'd like to thank _**GypsyRose3000**_ , _**However Long**_ and _**Ella Bella**_ for their encouragement to just put my story out there. My palms are sweating and my hands are shaking!

I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

So anywho- On with the show!

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone? I swear I leave town for a few days and no one even thinks to fill me in on what's been going on around here." Caroline muttered to herself as she walked up the steps leading to Elena's front door. "Someone could at least answer their damn phones."

Caroline didn't bother knocking on the door, walking into the foyer to hang her coat on the rack. "Elena, you better have a good reason for not answering me!" She shouted before her voice whispered mockingly. "And Damon the world's biggest jackass is defiantly not a good reason." Caroline turned around ready to find her friends when she was met by Tyler. Stunned and angry she snapped at him. "Where is everyone? And what the hell are you doing here?" Shouldn't there be some kind of girl code happening right now? Why was Tyler standing in Elena's house? Caroline had sent her and Bonnie a text before she left town about what happened, but as she thought about it she realized she never did get a response from them. "Shouldn't you be rolling around in a barn right now with your were-slut?" She looked at him with as much repulsion as possible.

Caroline watched as Tyler's face fell for a second as he started to hang his head in shame. "Look Care, I know you really don't want to see me right now. I get it and I'm really sorry but you need to know…"

God! Even the sound of his voice grated her ears! She had only came back when she felt she was prepared to face this issue again but hearing Tyler saying he was sorry had her scoffing out loud. "Really Tyler? Just what are you sorry for huh?" It made her smirk at how he flinched at the venomous way his name came out of her mouth. She had never sounded this way towards him. Not after he literally left her to the wolves, not after he bit her and not even after he left her. But this? Her anger and feeling of betrayal were heavy in the tone and on her face. "Sorry that you cheated on me who knows how many times? Sorry that you lied to me? Or are you just sorry that I just happened to catch you in the act itself and you couldn't lie your way out of it again?" Caroline roughly pushed past him to get further into Elena's house.

"Care, I know I owe you a lot but now is not…"

She spun back around to face him, "I do not want or need anything from you, so just leave me alone Tyler." Turning back around, she called out for Elena again. Seriously! Where was her supposed best friend?

"Caroline! Wait! You need to know what's been going on here." He said desperate to stop her from going too far into the house without knowing what she would be walking into.

Caroline rounded the corner of the stairs set on ignoring him. "You so do not get a say in what…I. Do…" she trailed off as she got closer to the living room and kitchen. She stood frozen at the view of a charred body was lying on the kitchen floor. Her breath hitched, naming the fallen vampire, "Kol?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Just days ago he was drinking with her in some run down hole in the wall bar outside of town. Convincing her she was worth more than her tears, this town.

 _The stool next to her scraped the sticky floor of the bar as someone sat next to her. "Well well well, if it isn't my brother's tasty little blonde obsession. What on Earth are you doing here of all places?"_

" _One, I am NOT your brothers anything. Two…I just…needed to get away." She knew the path her tears had taken down her face was still visible just as the roughness of her voice couldn't hide the fact that she was close to tears again. "Why are you here anyways, go through all the girls that could stomach you in Mystic Falls and needed to move on to seedier pastures?"_

" _Carful Darling, I'm not my brother who has some fixation on keeping your pretty little head attached to your lovely neck." The warning in his eyes clear but a playfulness was there as well. "But to show you I have impeccable manners I shall answer your question, you show you how it's done." He said leaning into her winking. "Nik has an agreement with the Sherriff that we are not to feed or kill the human residence of her little one pony town, strange that he would agree to that and ask for nothing in return." Kol eyed her up and down speculatively a lop-sided smirk growing by the second. "Then again maybe not so strange."_

" _Wait a minute! Klaus made a deal with my mother?"_

 _Kol tutted at her "Now that's not how things work Darling, I answered you now it's your turn. Why are you here in this dingy bar outside of Mystic Falls, and pardon me for saying this Sweetheart, looking like someone ate your dearest pet instead of being surrounded by your little group?"_

 _Caroline couldn't believe how much she opened up to Kol of all people. She cried about what she seen of Tyler and Hayley, of her friends never really being there for her and of how she felt she would always be second best to anyone and anything. It was mind boggling to her that Kol listened to her and understood her more than anyone ever had. What shocked her even more was the way she was able to let loose and have fun with him! It was well past the typical bar closing time when they both stumbled out the door with their arms around each other's shoulders like lifelong friends._

" _Well Darling I'm impressed! The fact that you can even walk after the way we ran that bar dry is truly a feat for a baby vampire such as yourself."_

" _I'll have you know I have always prided myself on my impeccable control." She was slightly dizzy and had a bit of a slur to her speech but did her best to conquer it._

" _As I said, impressive. But even you Darling need to break down and lose control every now and again. Isn't there somewhere you can go and you know, get out of dodge for a spell?"_

" _I guess, but my friends…"_

" _No Caroline. Your so-called friends can manage just fine without you. Haven't they always managed before? Not to mention how often are they really there for YOU when you need it? Take a couple days to get yourself back on track outside of town, where no one knows where you are. Please Darling. That town brings nothing but pain, always has."_

 _It was the strange way he seemed to be pleading with her to forget everyone and take care of herself, again something no one had ever encouraged her to do that had her getting in her car and heading the opposite way of her home town._

Caroline was slowly coming out of her memories while still starring at Kol's body when she noticed Tyler had been talking. "…by doing that Jeremy completed his mark and now they are all on their way to the island to get the cure. Stefan and Rebekah stole the sword after Bonnie trapped Klaus in the living room."

She couldn't help but notice how proud Tyler sounded as he told her everything. Hearing him say Klaus's name pulled her out of her daze and she looked away from Kol for the first time since discovering him. Caroline looked towards the living room and sure enough there stood Klaus tensely leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his knee bent with his booted foot pressed into the wall. Caroline met his eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine at the sight of the rage and despair battling in them.

"They trapped you in here with..." She stopped as she seen him trying desperately to hold himself together, to not let his eyes flicker over to his dead brothers body.

"And just why are you here Tyler?" Caroline turned and read the answer in his eyes and responded to it before he could so much as open his mouth. "Oh my God! Seriously! You're here to gloat!" She felt a wave of sickness rush though her and she knew Tyler could see it as she watched his eyes go cold.

"And why not Caroline? After everything he's done to me! To you! To everyone!" By now Tyler was shouting in her face and grabbing her arms roughly giving her a shake. Caroline could hear a deep growl behind her as soon as Tyler put his hands on her. Either Tyler didn't hear it or he just didn't care. "You think because he drew you a damn picture and said you're pretty that means he has real feelings? Come on Caroline wake up! He was just using you to get to me! He doesn't deserve anyone's compassion. He's a monster who is worth nothing! The only thing he should feel is the pain he causes every person he meets. I can't wait to be the one to shove the cure down his miserable throat and watch him die!"

Caroline starred at Tyler in disbelief. She knew he hated Klaus, but she never thought he was capable of this much distain. She understood it to a point but never like this! Klaus took over Tyler's life yes. He killed his mother, it made her sick to even think about that, but Klaus never gloated over her corpse. He at least had more tact then that.

Making a decision Caroline shoved Tyler off of her and pulled him towards the front door. "Get out."

Shock covered Tyler's face. "You can't be serious! Caroline you are not taking this from me!"

"Yes Tyler I'm completely serious. Get the hell out of here." By Tyler's stance she could tell he was ready to push the issue. So she tried a different tactic throwing her arm behind her pointing towards the living room "Just what do you think is going to happen once that spell wears off huh? Do you think anyone will be safe from his rage? You should probably go find your were-slut. Oops, I mean Hayley." Putting as much distaste in her voice as possible when she said the slut's name. "I mean come on Tyler think for a minute here. Do you really think he doesn't have a plan in motion already? I'm sure he has his phone with him and has already called some of his minions to go after her and get his revenge started."

By the look on his face she could tell that the thought never once crossed his mind. He was gone before she could even blink. _Well I guess that just shows how much he doesn't give a damn about me_ , she thought to herself.

"Know me so well, do you Sweetheart?"

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath at his voice which sounded nothing like the playful way he normally talked to her before turning to look at him. The battle was still there inside his eyes but she could see as hard as he tried to let his rage and anger be stronger than his pain, he was quickly loosing that battle. She slowly walked closer to him but being careful not to get too close to the barrier. She wasn't sure if she could even cross it and if she could, would she be able to get back out again? Or would she be stuck in there with the hybrid who was barely hanging on? One who could easily decide to use her as an outlet of all his anger?

She slowly raised one of her hands from her side in what she hoped he seen she meant as a peaceful calming gesture. "Is there somewhere I can take him?"

Klaus was confused. Did she really want to take that mutt somewhere safe from him? After everything Tyler had done to him? To Her? He didn't understand where she was going with this but didn't have time to respond as she clarified it for him. "Kol. I could take him home. Or I could get his coffin…I mean …I…" Klaus could hear the emotion in her voice, the shakiness it held. He remembered Kol taunting him a few days ago.

" _Well I have to say brother that blonde of yours, or should I say the one you want to be yours, is truly a marvelous creature indeed. Almost drank me under the table she did. The fact that she could still walk away afterwards amazed me."_

" _Kindly un-wrap your hand from around my liver Nik. She was quite upset and crying, I only gave her an ear and a drinking partner before she drove away to take a much needed and deserved sabbatical from this God-forsaken town."_

Klaus shook his head slightly to dislodge the thoughts and feelings trying to overwhelm him as he continued to listen to Caroline. "I just didn't know if you want him here with you or I can safely take him to your place and put him…"

Klaus's voice was cold and full of anger as he cut her off and demanded "Did you know?"

Caroline looked at him confused, "Did I know what?"

"Come on now Caroline, we both know there is more to you than just a pretty face. Did. You. Know?"

"Of course I didn't know! You really think I wouldn't have tried to stop them if I did?" Caroline was breathing heavy at this point; everything that was happening and all that was yet to come was crashing down on her at once. "They killed him just to finish that stupid mark! Killing hundreds, if not thousands of others that none of which deserved to die. You know me Klaus, do you really believe I would have just walked away and let that happen?"

"Awfully convenient for you is it not? That you just happened to be out of town while all this went down. What was the plan Sweetheart hmm? You come in and distract me from killing them all once I'm released from here? Sorry to inform you but that is not going to happen. Not this time Caroline." Klaus would not let himself be distracted by her this time. She could plead. She could beg. This time he would not give into her.

"Seriously Klaus! What the hell! I'm not doing this right now." She started to turn to walk away before thinking better of it. "No! You know what maybe I am." Klaus could see the look of determination come over her. "I've had my own problems, and even when I do no one else gives a damn. It's always about everyone else. So when someone told me to take some time for myself for once and let everyone else figure out their own crap guess what! I did! Only to come back to find that someone dead, at the hands of my friends who by the way obviously had no intention what so ever to tell me seeing as I have been texting them and they haven't even bothered themselves to answer me back. Now here I am trying to help you and you can't even get out of your own way! God! Why do I even bother? You know you could just…"

Klaus's voice was strained as he stopped her rant to reply. "His coffin." He let out a sigh walking to the chair next to him and slumped down putting his head in his hands. "Take him to his coffin. There is a room in the basement, which you will find the entrance to in the hall off the kitchen."

Caroline couldn't believe how quickly the atmosphere changed. Looking at him with his head in his hands drained the last of the fight right out of her. "Ok….ok." She walked to the hall closet where she knew from her many childhood sleep overs she would find a sheet to wrap the body in. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought. No, not _The Body_ , Kol. She found a simple dark blue sheet and laid it on the ground next to Kol. She carefully picked him up to place him on top of the sheet and begun to wrap him in it, which she found difficult to do with her eyes clouding over with tears.

Klaus had looked up as she had walked away to the closet. It baffled him as he watched her struggle not to breakdown over his brother. Was it just the needless deaths that caused this reaction in her or was it something more? He scoffed at himself in his head, jealous over how close Caroline had become to his dead brother, what was wrong with him. He couldn't help seem to help letting it slip out loud, "Seems you were closer to my brother than anyone knew of Love."

Caroline looked up to see him watching her with uncontrolled pain in his eyes and was that, jealousy? She rolled her eyes at him, "He was there a few nights ago when I was having a really bad day."

"Ah yes, he did mention something about a bar and being impressed with your drinking capabilities." Klaus grinned as he seen her give into a small smile. "Though Kol never did inform me on what was the matter. Am I to assume your argument with Tyler when you first arrived here this evening had something to do with it then?"

Caroline let out a small sigh and looked at him with eyes that showed him nothing but tired honesty, "Can we just, not talk about that right now?" She watched as he inclined his head in a show of acknowledgment to her request, but she knew he would only be letting it go temporarily. Caroline gazed down at Kol but before she covered his face she asked "Would you like a minute before I take him?"

Klaus had to look away as his eyes filled with the tears he refused to shed in front of her. He had not shed a tear in front of another living soul since he was human and he would not start now. Keeping his head turned away from the sight of her kneeling next to his fallen brother he responded with a shake of his head. "Just take him home. Please."

Caroline heard the way his voice cracked at the word please but she did not acknowledge it knowing he didn't want her to. "Is there anything I can get you? You know like something from home or whatever before I come back?" His head spun to her so fast she knew he used his hybrid speed at the shock of her question. His mouth had dropped open and it took everything in her not to let out a giggle that threatened in her throat, a battle she clearly didn't win. What? She always had a case of bad timing.

"You, you're coming back?" Klaus was stunned and in awe. Why would she bother to come back here when all he wanted to was to get out and start his revenge against those she cared about? While she knew he was unstable at best and murderous at worst. It made no sense to him.

Caroline stood brushing her pant legs off. "Of course I'm coming back. You really think I would leave you alone here after everything?"

"I don't need your pity Caroline." His face turned dark with anger. He internally berated himself for showing her his vulnerability.

"Please. I don't do pity. Plus we like kind of, sort of well, friends I guess? I mean…"

Klaus watched as Caroline got flustered with herself, a light blush staining her cheeks. He decided to save her further embarrassment that might just push her into staying away instead of coming back to him. This girl always did surprise him. "Scotch." By her confused look he could tell she was wrapped up in her own thoughts of what she had just admitted to and forgot her own question for a moment. "I'm sure the doppelganger is lacking in quality liquor." He could see when her mind finally caught back up to what he was saying.

"Ok then, scotch it is. I'm sure I'll find some at your house then, no cheap new aged alcohol for you Mikaelson's." They locked eyes and shared a grin at something that Kol had obviously said to her. Shaking herself out of their staring contest she gathered herself. "Right. And Blood too. Sorry don't get excited it will be blood bags I am so not bring you people because you know people are friends not food and all. Maybe some snack foods too. Ice cream is always good for a horrible depressing mood. It doesn't really go good with the scotch though."

Caroline noticed him staring, people always hated it when she rambled and here she was yet again showing what horrible timing she had. God! What is wrong with her? _Lovely tact Caroline yet again_ , she berated herself. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm planning. So anyways I'll just go take care of…" She let the sentence hang without finishing it; they both knew what she had to do.

"It's quite alright Sweetheart. I truly appreciate your efforts." He was being sincere but couldn't help falling back into their flirtatious banter. Klaus lowered his head to look at her from under his eyelashes, "I find your rambling very endearing, and any glimpse into your wonderful mind is welcomed by me Love."

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes at him turning and bent down to gently scoop up Kol. Looking over her shoulder at Klaus, "I'll be back in a while." And then she was gone taking his brother and her light with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone. Darkness. Pain. Was he always meant to feel nothing but these things? Small flickers of light came and went throughout his life but it was always the rest, the negative that stayed. His brother. Yet another one of his brothers dead and gone. This one was his fault just as much as the others. Klaus had believed Stefan was helping him to dagger his brother to stop him from interfering in finding the cure. Not to kill him. They would all pay for this; each and every one who had Kol's blood on their hands would have their blood on his. But what of himself, where would his blood end up? This was his fault and his guilt was eating him alive.

Klaus looked across the room to where his brother's body had been before Caroline took him home. Klaus scoffed, home. Back to his coffin but never to be released again. Never to fight with him again. Never to drink and have their shenanigans together again. Of all his siblings Kol was the one that had the most zest for life. Rebekah had her endless search for love, Elijah his unwavering honor and search for Klaus's redemption. Klaus himself loved the genuine beauty and arts of the world, but it was Kol that truly lived it. _That is when you didn't have him daggered in a box._ Klaus felt those rolling emotions boil through him again. Sliding off the chair in despair he sank to the floor staring unseeing at the space that his younger brother last occupied. Kol was gone, Caroline was no longer here and Klaus was alone with his misery. He could no longer stop it as he felt his unwanted tears refuse to stay hidden any longer. Without any control over it any longer they fell like a tidal wave from his eyes as he wept for all he lost, and what he caused to be lost forever.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline had easily found the room in the Mikaelson's basement that held the family coffins. She had just finished placing Kol inside one after unwrapping him from the sheet. Caroline crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry Kol. I'm so sorry." She choked back a sob as she brushed his hair off his forehead. "Maybe if I would have stayed and sucked it up I could have stopped this." Looking towards the ground in shame she noticed his cell phone lying on the ground. "Huh, must have fallen out of your pocket. It's surprisingly still in good shape considering, maybe I should get one of these myself. Oh nice Caroline! He died and you are talking about how his phone survived." Shaking her head at herself she turned to leave the room. She stopped to look back one more time and seen a key hanging next to the door, testing it out she found it went with the reinforced steel door for the room. Figuring Klaus would want to keep his brothers body safe and it would give him time to tell his other siblings what had happened to Kol before they stumbled across the evidence themselves, she shut and locked the door pocketing the key.

Finding the scotch Klaus would want in the house was not a problem, while looking Caroline also found a sketchbook and pencils on the desk in his study. She grabbed them placing them in her bag figuring at worst he wouldn't touch it at best it would give him something to do. She made her way back to the kitchen to hopefully find the blood bags and maybe some kind of snacks. She debated with herself the whole way whether she would even find anything along those lines in there at all. Considering how the Mikaelson's fed she was under the impression her chances were pretty low. As she opened the refrigerator she couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you weren't kidding Kol. You all are trying to keep a low profile." There on the shelves were perfectly lines blood bags of each blood type. Thankfully she always carried a cooler in the trunk of her car. Caroline grabbed a couple bags of each just to be on the safe side, with all that rage and pain Klaus was in she knew he could really use the extra blood. Her luck ran out when she looked through the cupboards and didn't find much in the way of comfort food. _Looks like I'll be making another pit stop_. Though she did grab a tin of tea knowing tea would maybe sooth him but she would save that for tomorrow. Tonight was going to take blood and alcohol. At least that's what helped her when her Dad had died, that and her favorite pajamas.

Caroline cautiously looked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Should she? Did she dare go into his bedroom and get him a change of clothes? She could vaguely remember something Tyler had said while she was zoned out after discovering Kol's body, something about the spell lasting three days?

"Ok Caroline. You can do this. Go in, look in the dresser and check the closet. Grab the essentials. It's not like he hasn't gone in your room without permission before." Following his scent, since when can you recognize his scent! She quickly found his room. Trying not to invade his privacy too much she move as quickly as her vampire speed would allow her to search his room while trying not to get lost in how big his bed looked, the books he kept by it or the fact that he was so obviously a boxer brief kind of guy. Focus Caroline! Finding a duffle bag in his closet she put together his clothes and a few bathroom items she found in his master bath. Before heading towards the door trying once again not to get distracted by the chaise lounge in front of the fire place or the massive insanely comfortable and decadent looking bed, she quickly darted to the night stand to grab the books and get the heck out of there. She had a gut feeling she had left Klaus alone way longer than anyone in his state of mind should be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline pulled into Elena's driveway shutting her car off. Looking at the house she didn't see anything different then when she left, but she knew appearances could be deceiving. Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, she gave herself an internal pep talk to prepare herself not knowing what she would be dealing with once she walked inside. Would he shut down? Be angry? Taking another deep cleansing breath she opened her eyes and got out of the car. She was Caroline Forbes. She could handle anything, hell she had handled everything! Whatever Klaus she encountered in there she would deal with and stay. No one deserved to be alone.

Taking more time then she felt necessary she grabbed the bags and cooler out of the trunk and went around the house to the back door. It was quite as she walked in, deciding she didn't want to startle him she announced herself trying to keep an upbeat tone.

"I'm back. Sorry it took me a while. After taking care of things at your place I had to stop at mine and then the store." Setting the bags on the kitchen island she took what food needed to stay cold as well as the cooler full of blood bags to the refrigerator to be put away. "I mean hello! Blood, alcohol and tea but no real food? Really, how do you handle a sweet tooth craving?" She finished loading everything in the freezer and refrigerator and started to head to the other side of the kitchen that would meet the living room where Klaus was trapped. "So does the sweets cravings go away with age because if so I don't think I'll like that."

Caroline let out a gasp as she set her sights on Klaus. She had never seen anyone look so utterly broken before. And she never thought she would ever find Klaus to be that person. He didn't even seem to notice her presence. "Klaus?" Nothing. There he was trapped in the Gilbert's living room. It looked to her as if he fell out of the chair he was in when she left. Now he was sprawled out on the floor leaning against the chair staring blankly at the spot where she had last seen his brother with tears soaking his face.

 _It's time to make a choice Caroline. Stay on this side and try to get his attention or go into the living room and possible get stuck in there with him._

Looking at him she knew there was no other choice for her.

She went in.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you start to read the next chapter I'd like to take a minute of your time and say a giant thank you to those who stopped and read my story yesterday! It's been a nerve racking experience but so exciting too! This story has officially been up for 19 hours and had 2 reviews (Thank you!), 15 followers (Thank you!) and 6 favorites (Thank YOU!) I just can't believe it! I'm very happy to know you all liked what I have so much so far. I've been reading fanfiction for about 3 years now and I am ashamed to say that I was really bad at reviewing, BUT, I have gotten so much better at it! And now I really understand why authors ask for reviews, it is defiantly a motivation to keep us going, plus it gives yo the reader a chance to express how you felt about what we write and even offer up suggestions.

So Please, leave a review, even something short. Or send me a private message if you'd like! I promise I will respond!

Ok so enough plugs for reviews from me...for now ;)...As always I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

As much as Caroline wanted to rush to Klaus's side she controlled herself and went slowly to where she figured the barrier was. Hello! She didn't want or need to fall flat on her butt. The closer she got to him she felt a strange pressure in the air until it seemed to pop and she was rounding the couch and standing right next to him. Caroline tried calling his name but still got no response.

 _Please don't let him freak out and attack me!_ She thought as she knelt down and sat next to him pulling his upper body towards her to cradle him in her arms angling them away from the spot where Kol had died. The tears were still pouring down his face and he still seemed to be lost inside his own mind the movement didn't seem to even register with him. His breathing was choppy and labored and his throat made strangling noises with every other breath. Caroline didn't know what to do? How do you comfort a thousand year old Hybrid who despised showing any type of weakness?

"Shh. Klaus I'm here. It's ok." Rocking him gently and holding him tightly she whispered soothingly to him. "You are not alone Klaus. I'm here. Shh." She continued repeating over and over for what seemed like hours, with tears of her own falling down onto his head, until he finally seemed to notice where he was.

Klaus felt a shiver flow through him; Caroline was holding him, her soft voice a melody whispering in his ear that he wasn't alone. That she was here. He tightened his arms around her afraid that if he'd let go he would find it was all just a figment of his tired mind.

"Hey. It'll be ok alright?" Finally she was getting through to him. She felt his arms tighten around her again as she lifted one of her own to wiped the tears from her face. "Look at me Klaus." His only response was to grip her even more. It seemed to her he needed a little push to snap out of his daze. Putting her hands on the sides of his face she repeated her request a little more sternly. "Klaus. Look at me now." While pulling his face up to her own to look into his eyes.

When Klaus raised his eyes to her the watery lost look in his blue eyes choked her causing more tears to build in her own. She internally tried to get a hold of herself. "Breathe with me now ok?" Caroline took exaggerated deep slow breaths waiting for him to follow her lead. Once he did she rubbed soft circles on his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Good. That's right. Keep breathing with me Klaus." She forced him to maintain eye contact with her by keeping her hands on his face as she calmly spoke to him again. "I'm not going anywhere ok? I'm here. You are not alone Klaus, but I need you to come back to me ok?" Caroline could see the clarity returning in his eyes the more she talked and breathed with him, continuing the soft circles with her thumbs.

Understanding and awareness started to flood back into Klaus. Caroline wasn't a beautiful lie made up by his mind, she really was offering her comfort and her light to him. Gazing into her blue eyes that showed such a depth of compassion brought such a strange, peacefully feeling over him that he had never experienced in his very long life. Klaus let himself relish in the feeling of contentment, of belonging to something greater than anything he had ever felt for a few moments before closing his eyes and tucking it away deep within him so he could look back at it during his loneliest of times. Opening his eyes once more he tried to do what had been second nature to him and shut down his feelings. He wrapped his hands delicately around Caroline's wrist to remove her temptingly warm hands from his face. As he pulled himself out of her consoling and caring embrace he felt the cold and darkness return to him as never before, but it was for the best. He did not deserve her warmth and she deserved so much more than to cradle a monster like him to her breast.

Klaus stood and could see the confusion and worry in Caroline's sea blue eyes as she stood as well. He watched as her arms moved as if to pull him back into her blanket of light again. Oh how Klaus wished he was worthy of it. Shaking himself out of that line of thought before he gave in again he cleared his throat. "I deeply appreciate all that you have done for me and my br…brother Caroline. But I'm fine. Nothing I cannot handle on my own you may go now."

Caroline couldn't believe how rapidly he had shut himself down. There was no emotion in him at all, it sounded as if he was talking to a business acquaintance. It scared her more than anything she had ever seen before. "No I told you I'm not going anywhere and you most defiantly do not need to be alone right now."

Klaus chose to ignore her fear and concern. "Did you happen to find the scotch? I could really use a drink." Turning away from her to casually walk over to the doorway and lean against it with his back facing her. The turmoil inside of him was running ramped. Why after all these years of easily pushing his emotions down into the pit of himself was this time so much more difficult? He knew the answer before he even finished the question to himself. It was her. Caroline. He yearned for what she was freely offering him more than he had ever yearned for anything in his existence, including breaking his curse. He tried yet again to put off that he felt nothing that was raging inside of him. "If you could bring that to me before you leave that would be fantastic."

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. He was shutting down more and more now he wasn't even looking at her for Christ sakes! She marched her way over to him and yanked his arm to spin him to face her. "I will not let you do this damn it!"

He let a mocking smirk form on his face fighting to keep the emotions roiling in him out of his eyes. "Do what Sweetheart? Hmm?"

Caroline was not going to let his cold demeanor faze her. She put herself into his person space as he so loved to do whenever he was trying to intimidate someone. "Shut yourself down. Turn your emotions, your humanity off. I will not allow you to do this Klaus!"

He scoffed in her face and tried to turn away "I do not need nor do I want your help Caroline. Leave."

She was having none of it from him and spun him right back to her. "I don't believe you. And I will not let you push me away! Why are you doing this Klaus? Why won't you just let me help! I am reaching out despite everything you have done and you still won't get out of your own way! Why?"

Klaus grabbed her by her arms and pulled her so close she could feel his breath rush across her lips as he finally caved and shouted "Because I don't deserve it from you! I don't deserve any type of peace!"

Stunned all the fight left her with a gush of air from her lungs. "What?"

"Don't you see Sweetheart?" He laughed mockingly but she could tell as he shook his head it was at himself. "I did this. I killed my brothers. I destroyed my family simply by being born. I kill and enjoy every moment of it all. I push everyone and everything good away but not before I rip it all into so many pieces it can never be put back together again. Would you care to know why Caroline?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked sarcastically. "It's because I'm pure evil and just can't help myself. So as much as I may want your light and the comfort you are willingly offering to me, I am in no way worthy to have it." With that he pushed her away from him and went back to leaning against the doorway looking out and away from her, struggling to regain control over his wayward emotions yet again.

As hard as it was to hear, Caroline could read between the lines of what he was saying. She could read _him_. It was scary how much alike they truly were she realized. Both of them want to be needed, wanted, to be loved and to love. But neither felt they were good enough. Herself with always feeling second best and Klaus with his feelings of never deserving or being worthy of what he truly wanted, their similarities in their insecurities was astounding. But it was because of their similar egos as well that she knew she had him.

"So you _are_ admitting that you want me here with you then?"

Klaus turned and looked at her awestruck that _that_ is what she took from what he had said. No one had ever looked past his anger or past his verbal tantrums to see his true wishes and wants. Caroline giggled at the look on his face. She giggled at him! He had ripped off heads for less than that yet all he could do towards her was open and close his mouth like a damn fish.

"And seeing as that it what you want _and_ you are the Big Bad Hybrid who always gets what he wants, I guess I'll be staying then." With one last smile full of triumph she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen full of confidence. She only prayed that she could continue straight through the barrier so as not to make a fool of herself after she so obviously won this round with him. She felt the pressure around her again as she hit the barrier, she looked over her shoulder smirking at him as the pressure popped once again, "So how about that scotch?"

* * *

So what do you all think so far? Again a huge thank you all those who have already checked the boxes for favorite and follow and to those who have reviewed. And I'm looking at the rest of you with Klaus's puppy dog eyes to do the same! :) Can't wait to see what you all think. Chapter four should be coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I am amazed at the responses I've received from this story! Today (4/20/16) marks the third day of my story being posted and it's already gathered 24 followers, 10 favorites and 10 reviews! I am counting that as a big win in my book! Thank you to all of you who have done all that. It really kicks me in gear to get more chapters out as soon as possible. I hope you are happy with the next chapter. FYI It will be just a few more before they will be moving out of the Gilbert living room, I want them to bond a bit more before I bring the rest of the cast into the story.

Don't be afraid to tell me what you think or if you have any thoughts on anything. I'll respond back as soon as I get a chance.

As always, I own nothing but the direction I decide to take these lovely characters.

* * *

A few hours had pasted now and Klaus was halfway through a bottle of his finest scotch and was finding it utterly amusing to watch Caroline. Her blonde hair was pulled back loosely from her flawless face, he grinned as he watched her yellow gloved hand come up to push that defiant lock back behind her ear for the eighth time in the past ten minutes. After her rousing little speech she grabbed him a bottle and a glass and went to work putting things in order. He watched her over these past few hours flitting around the doppelganger's house like some sort of cleaning fairy. All that seemed to be missing was a couple helpful animals and she would look like character from the fairy tales. Klaus shook his head and could not help the laugh that escaped, he must be hallucinating. Maybe she grabbed a container of Absinthe and he was just too distraught to notice.

Caroline looked up at him from her spot on the floor where she was just finishing up scrubbing what neither one tried to think about. She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him, "Care to share what you find to funny?"

Klaus let out another chuckle under his breath, "Well Sweetheart, after watching you flit about scrubbing nearly every surface in sight, whether clean or not I might add, I'm waiting for you to burst into song and have your little woodland friends come to help." Now he was convinced it was the wrong liquor, how could he have possibly let that fall from his lips! He felt a damn blush lightly cross his face. He eyed the glass in his hand critically; it would be just like Kol, the eternal prankster, to switch the drinks just for a good laugh. He took a tentative sip letting the flavor reach his tongue for the first time, no it was defiantly scotch.

"Wow! You really do have some kind of Cinderella fetish don't you?" Klaus felt relief wash over him at her own soft giggle. "But this isn't some fairy tale Klaus, I mean if it was I wouldn't be cleaning…" She let out a sigh standing up realizing she did all she could to get the burnt spot off the floor where Kol's body had rested. "Look this is what I do. I stress clean. I can control this you know? Plus it keeps me busy. Don't you have stuff like this too? You know, for when you get overwhelmed or whatever? And killing and draining innocent humans doesn't count." She snapped her cleaning gloves off pointing her finger at him with her eyes squinted.

"Yes, while fresh blood does help to calm all of us vampires down, I do have other means myself." He sighed trying not to feel offended that yet again she went right to the _Klaus is nothing but a monster_ routine. "You've seen my passion with art Love, which is what I like to lose myself in. That or a good book does the trick every now and again as well, but I have as of yet to come across any decent literature here in the doppelganger's living room." Klaus's face turned hard as stone again at the thought of being caged like some sort of animal and he sunk back into the chair to continue his drink.

Caroline walked over to the sink to wash her hands off, the down side of wearing the gloves was that powdery residue it left on her hands, _Eww!_ , she grabbed a towel to dry her hands off, "Actually I think I have some things here that might help with that."

Klaus raised his hand pointing his glass towards her, "I'm not dusting the damn Gilbert living room Sweetheart, yellow gloves don't really go well with my complexion."

"Attitude much? Geez." Caroline came back into the living carrying a duffle bag, one that he was sure he last saw on his closet floor in his bedroom. "I come baring gifts!" Caroline said cheerily as she placed the duffle bag at his feet.

"No doubt you did quite a bit of snooping at my home after you took care of my brother then." Klaus eyed her suspiciously.

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, "The proper response here Klaus would be, _Why thank you Caroline for thinking of me in my time of need_." She gave a poor attempt at his British accent. "And no, unlike some people" She continued looking at him pointedly, "I don't have stalker tendencies. I only grabbed what I thought you would need. I was in and out of your house in less than a half an hour." Caroline set the duffle bag down near his feet and rose to stand tall, "Besides I would need like way longer than that for a good snooping escapade." Klaus couldn't help the small smirk at her as a matter of a fact tone.

Klaus shifted on the chair setting his empty glass on the side table so he could go through what she brought. Inside he found his books from his bedside table that he had been reading to occupy his mind at night when he couldn't sleep, toiletries from his personal bath and a few changes of clothing. Klaus looked at her from beneath his long lashes, "So, going through my underwear drawer doesn't count as snooping?"

Caroline felt a blush rush across her face, "I just figured, well, I…" She stuttered watching Klaus form a wicked smirk across his face which gave her just enough dignity to pull herself together. "I'm a planner Klaus. It's what I do. Three days in the same clothes is just gross, especially when something could be done about."

His smirk widened even more at her obvious fluster and embarrassment. He voice dropped to a husky murmur and he gifted her with a scorching look from under his lashes. "If you wanted to get me naked Caroline all you have to do is ask."

Caroline threw her hands in the air and spun around to leave the room, hoping he wouldn't catch the blush the infused her cheeks. "Seriously! Why do you have to be a pervert about it? See if I help you again."

Before she could cross the barrier holding him in, he was off the chair and gently grabbed her arm. Caroline stopped and hesitantly looked up into his eyes; he at least had the decency to look contrite. "Sorry Love, that was bad form after all that you have done for me this evening."

"Fine. Just don't let it happen again. "Caroline was still fighting the blush on her face while trying to sound stern. _What an exquisite creature she is,_ Klaus thought as he lightly nodded his head as if in agreement with her all the while knowing he could not make her such a promise.

Klaus let his hand drift delicately down her arm before stepping away to go back to his drink. He lifted the bottle to pour the last dregs of liquid into his glass. "I truly hope you brought more than just the one bottle Love."

Caroline rolled her eyes walking out of the living room. "Please! What do you take me for an amateur? I'll have you know I have unfortunately been involved in a lot of these wake type scenarios." She wandered behind the kitchen island before heading back towards Klaus carrying a box wider than her filled with an assortment of liquor. "See! I'd be surprised if even you ran dry with all this. So why don't you pick something and pour us a drink." She suggested as she set the box on the sofa table in front of the couch.

Klaus watched her out of the corner of her eye as she went back to get herself a glass. Going to the box as she had instructed he found an array of choices for him to choose from. He sorted through various bottles vodka, cognac, whiskey, brandy and bourbon until he stopped on a bottle of Pyrat Rum. His hand begun to tighten on the bottle as a rush of emotions twist their way through him.

Caroline had seen Klaus grab the bottle as she walked back into the room, maybe it was a bad idea to grab that one from his house, but she had seen it and remembered Kol telling her that one day he would have her try _real_ Rum, she thought it would be a good idea to bring it, now she wasn't so sure. Caroline cautiously placed her hand on his arm that held the bottle, _if he doesn't ease up on it soon it's going to shatter and give me another mess to clean,_ she thought as she watched his once relaxed face turn to cold iron once again.

Klaus felt her consoling touch on his arm and attempted to draw his emotions back into his core but he knew she could hear the strain in his voice when he spoke. "This is, was, Kol's favorite Rum."

A gentle sympathetic smile bloomed on her face as she whispered, "I know." At his questioning look she continued before he could ask. "The seeded little bar Kol and I were in a few days ago had real crap for drinks. We ended up working our way through most of it when he went behind the bar and brought out a bottle of cheap Bacardi Rum. He told me how I just _had_ to try his favorite Rum someday." Caroline let of a tiny musical giggle and Klaus found his entire being enthralled by the look of fondness she held as she spoke. "When he told me about it I figured it was some sort of joke to him, acting as a pirate drinking Pyrat Rum." The soft gaze she aimed at him left him in a riot of emotions. It spoke of warmth and again he found himself jealous of his deceased brother. He knew he would rue the day Caroline ever discovered just how much she affected him.

"Kol always did fancy himself a pirate, plundering and stealing the treasures of others as well as their women. He even acquired the fastest ship to ever sail the seven seas. I joined him once or twice back in the early 1800's it was quite the adventure to be had." The memories swarmed through his mind, some he would be willing to share, others he was sure Caroline would rather not hear.

"Yeah that's what Kol told me too. He said it was one of his best memories of you two together without your other siblings around. Although I could have done without hearing about some of your racier _adventures._ " She said raising a teasing eyebrow at him.

Klaus shook his head; leave it to his brother to say exactly what he did not want her to know. "I assure you Love; my younger brother had a way of exaggerating our tales of old."

Caroline gave him a dubious look, "I'm sure." Not wanting to think about why it bothered her to think about the stories Kol had told her of them and their many women she waved the unwanted thoughts away. "So anyways why don't you open that bottle and we can have a toast to Kol?"

She held her glass out as Klaus cracked the seal on the bottle and poured them both two fingers of the Rum. Caroline raised her glass toward Klaus as he set down the bottle and picked up his own. "To Kol. May he continue his pirating ways on the otherside."

Klaus lifted his glass and clinked it with hers replying solemnly, "May he finally find the peace he rightly deserves." They shared a look of sorrow before draining their glasses in one take.

* * *

Don't fall through, please review! :) Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

And my number of Favorites and Followers keeps going up and up! Thank you all so much yet again for taking an interest in my story! It means so very much to me that I don't think I could ever truly express it. I apologize that I was a day later then I said I would be with posting a new chapter. Life got busy but the ideas never stopped! As I said in the private messages I sent to all of you who left a review, thank you for your support and your honesty.

To the three guest reviewers thank you as well! I'm glad you enjoy my story and want more.

To the guest reviewer **Jenny** \- You are so very sweet! The words you left for me in your review meant so much to me and made my day!

A small piece of advice to those who do not have an account with this site, make one! Then you can private message and interact with your favorite authors. (I can't speak for all authors but I love it!) And as a bonus you can keep all your favorite stories saved in one place!

Well that's all I'll say for now…I really can't wait to hear from you all and see how you like…well just read! Lol.

As always…I do not own Vampire Diaries or their characters, only the direction I take them as well as any of my own original characters.

* * *

"No he didn't!" Caroline tossed her head back clutching her stomach in laughter.

"Oh I assure you Sweetheart he most certainly did." The ease and humor evident in Klaus's voice as he spoke to her. "After being accused of fathering the Count's wife's child he was challenge to a duel to the death. I had thought Kol would have just compelled them or ripped their hearts out to be done with it, but still I found the whole debacle quite amusing to watch."

Caroline rolled her sea blue eyes at him in friendly humor. "I'm sure you did. So what did Kol end up doing? I can tell neither of the options you thought of are what he did." Caroline could see Klaus was holding back his amusement at her excitement of the story. "Oh come on Klaus!" She reached over from her side of the couch to gently push his arm. "Tell me already!"

Chuckling Klaus put both his hands up in mock surrender. "All right Sweetheart, all right. No need to get so violent." Chuckling again at her, he continued with his tale about his younger brother. "The courtyard in front of the Count's estate was full of the guest from the gathering; I stood off to the side in the wood lot unseen from the spectacle, waiting to see what Kol's move would be. To my astonishment Kol went through with the duel and not only did he purposely miss the Count with the shot of his revolver, but he allowed himself to be shot in the chest."

Caroline was enraptured by his tale. The way Klaus could weave a story drew her into it like she was standing right there alongside him witnessing the events herself. Not wanting to break the moment she unconsciously moved closer to him whispering. "Why would he do that?"

Klaus paused for a moment, he contemplated chastising her for interrupting yet again, but watching how her body moved closer to his and how she did not seem to notice, he decided against it. He thoroughly enjoyed her being so close to him and did not want her to realize it and move away. "At that point everyone assumed the Count had killed the man who defiled his wife, therefore showing himself as the supposed better man. With the excitement over all the guests returned inside to the party, none the wiser about what would occur next." Klaus dropped his voice a few octaves lower hoping it would draw her even closer still while leaning in to her as if to tell her his deepest secrets. "There Kol was laying on the dusty ground seemingly bleeding out to death. The Count stood over him feeling proud of his accomplishment, ready to gloat at the man he assumed had slept with and fathered a child with his wife. _"How do you feel now you bloody whelp?"_ He sneered at him ready to walk away and claim his victory. Before the Count could fully turn around Kol was up completely healed and grabbed him by his throat. _"I'm feeling quite well, thank you for asking, though I am a touch thirsty. Care to help me in that endeavor?"_ The absolute terror on the Count's face was priceless." Klaus let out a soft laugh that had his breath ruffling Caroline's hair. "Needless to say the Count did help him, and afterwards Kol compelled him to never be able to, ah, perform sexually again and had him remember the terror he felt. Kol's parting words to the Count were, _"Oh I suggest you may want to clean yourself up before seeking out your guest again, no need to smell like a squalling newborns loincloth."_

Caroline threw her head back in hysterical laughter. "He pissed himself?"

"Not only that Love." Klaus answered with a devious smirk.

Caroline's eyes grew as big as saucers, her face turning red. "Oh my God!" She let out as she couldn't control it any longer, tears welling and spilling at the hilarity of the story.

Klaus found himself caught in the vision of her. Glorious blonde locks cascaded and shook around her creamy pale face that was tinged with a blush due to her musical laughter. Her expressive eyes held a sparkle that rivaled that of the most costly of gems. Klaus laughed along with her, enchanted by her beauty knowing he could bask in her light and never tire of it. _Bloody hell this woman has me waxing poetry in my own mind! Just glancing at her beauty, beauty that would put any of the Goddesses to shame was enough to do that. Many a war has been fought for a woman such as Caroline. She is the epitome of genuine beauty, inside and out._ Klaus pulled himself out of his inner monologue, both he and Caroline's laughter dying down to sporadic chuckles. Without thinking Klaus lifted his hand to swipe his thumb delicately across her cheek to brush a stray tear away. He froze for a moment afraid he had over stepped and she would pull away from him.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes darted back and forth between his blue eyes. She could read the tenderness and hesitation in them and felt herself moving ever closer to him. A part of Caroline's mind questioned how she even got this close to him in the first place, but that was quickly drowned out as he leaned even closer to her. He ran his tongue over his raspberry lips and as if it had a will of its own her tongue mimicked the movement. At the sight of Caroline's pink tongue wetting her luscious lip it dawned on Klaus that she wasn't pulling away but moving in closer. Caroline drew in a ragged breath as she seen Klaus's eyes turn a darker blue with want; she felt mesmerized in a way she had never felt before. She shifted her body, angling it closer to him as their noses brushed. Caroline's intoxicating scent washed over Klaus as she shifted making him nearly close his eyes in euphoria. Their lips had just a whisper of a touch before Caroline pulled back.

"Ouch."

Klaus felt the air rush out of his lungs. _No! Not enough! Not nearly enough!_ Trying to compose himself he looked at her questionably as Caroline all but shot off the couch. "What Sweetheart?"

Caroline shivered at the husky sound of his voice. "Something jabbed me in my thigh." At the comical widening of Klaus's eyes she squeaked out. "My pocket! Something in my pocket!" Embarrassed, she reached into her pocket to pull out the offending object and produced a key. She felt the air being sucked out of the room when Klaus's gaze zeroed in on said key.

She held the key out to him and placed it in his waiting hand, worried how he would react at the reminder of why he was really here all the while trying not to think about what had just almost happened. _Oh my God! Klaus almost kissed me! I almost kissed Klaus! I wanted…No! Don't think about it. Stop it right now Caroline!_

Klaus wrapped his hand around the key only to open it to look at it again. Caroline nervously cleared her throat. "I, ah, seen it hanging on the wall and figured you would, ah, rather had the door locked. You know, so in case any of your siblings came home before you could, well you know…explain…"

Klaus took a deep breath while he pocketed the key himself. _Even while dead my brother is an annoying little cock-block!_ Realizing Caroline was nervous for all sorts of reasons he took pity on her stumbling speech. "Thank you Caroline. You were right, I would rather my siblings not discover Kol's state until I can speak with them myself." Trying to lighten the moment and get back to their prior state, _well at least one of them_ , since he knew the moment that almost happened between them was gone and wouldn't be revisited anytime soon. He gave her a grateful look, "You are a planner by nature are you not Sweetheart."

Caroline returned his smile, grateful that he was giving her the reassurance she needed and spoke softly. "Yeah I am."

They both jolted in surprise when they heard a phone let off a chime. "Oh. That's me; I should go see who that is. So um, yeah, I'm just going to go over there." Caroline pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she walked to her tote bag that she left in the kitchen hoping Klaus couldn't hear the embarrassment in her tone or the blush that had yet to fade from her cheeks since there almost kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kol stood unseen in the Gilbert living room studying his brother and Caroline as they sat on the couch together. He noticed the nearly empty bottle of Rum he fancied. "Ah, isn't it everything I told you it would be Darling? Its flavor is enticing is it not? The smooth but thick honey with the sweetness of the caramel that blends perfectly with the tangy citrus." Kol let out a deep sigh. "What I wouldn't give for a taste of that again."

He walked around the couch as he listened to his brother tell Caroline of the fiasco with the Count all those years ago. Kol let out a loud laugh at story himself. "His death was not worth my time dear brother. I may have slept with his wife, and I can tell you dear Caroline that I was not the only one to take a ride with that one, but he was a pompous oaf that just needed to be knocked down a few pegs. I've tried to tell you Nik, death is not always the most amusing way to handle these types of things." His voice turned a touch darker. "But as usual, my words are falling on deaf ears."

"I heard you just fine Kol Mikaelson." A rough female voice spoke from beside him.

Kol turned to look at the elderly woman beside him, her weathered face showed the signs of the full but rough life she lead all those centuries ago. Her sea blue eyes shined with a wealth of knowledge that others would, and have, killed to possess. Her long silver hair done up in a heavy braid that reached her lower back.

Kol reached forward to grasp her hand and respectfully raised it to his lips, bowing his head slightly as he held her eyes with his and gave her wrinkled hand a gentle kiss. "Magnhilt. Darling you haven't changed a bit."

Magnhilt pulled her hand out of his grasp and in turn swatted him on his arm. "Stop trying to be a charmer Kol Mikaelson. It did not work on me all those years ago; it shall not work on me now."

"But it's such fun to try Darling." Kol sent a genuine smile her way as he winked at her. They both looked over at Klaus and Caroline as their joint laughter rained through the room.

Magnhilt took in Kol's expression as his gaze stayed on the couple. "It's not easy to see them this way while knowing what is coming is it?"

"Dying was no picnic Darling." Kol turned to her leveling her with a look of sheer determination. "But I assure you Magnhilt I am ready for what comes next."

"Yes, for what you shouldn't have known in the first place you mean." Magnhilt's eyes turned hard.

"In the end that worked out quite well in your coven's favor did it not? Had I not known, I would not have been able to look out for her or help to compel those who would do so as well." Magnhilt nodded her head in agreement with Kol. For he was right. There were many times over the centuries when his assistance could have meant the difference between failure and success.

Kol and Magnhilt shot their gaze over to the other couple yet again when they heard Caroline let out "Ouch!"

Kol let out a riotous bellow. "Oh dear brother! Cock-blocked by me yet again and I'm not even physically present to do so!"

"Alright Kol, that's enough." Magnhilt said trying to get back to the task at hand.

"Oh come on now Darling, let me have a moment of fun!" Kol's voice was still full of glee at what he just witnessed transpire between his brother and the fair Caroline.

"You do not seem to understand Kol. The time is now. We have kept you in this limbo state for as long as we possibly could without the ones from the other side learning of your death. We need her to be at her full strength for what is to come, but first we need you to be at yours."

A shimmer of a hazy shadow in the shape of a person appeared next to Magnhilt. Its disembodied voice whispered, "It is done." before disappearing as quickly as it came.

Magnhilt looked at Kol with a hint of malicious glee. "It is time Kol Mikaelson. I could lie and tell you this won't hurt but I won't. If you thought the White Oak burning through your chest was painful, that really will be a picnic compared to what you are going to go through next."

Kol snorted at her sarcastically, "I can truly see your concern for my upcoming discomfort. But worry not old witch, I've survived many a tortures, surviving my death and what is about to happen will only make me stronger."

"It had better." Magnhilt said shortly before placing her hand on Kol's forehead, reminiscent to Kol of when she had done the same thing to him about 500 years ago. Only this time fire seemed to burn through his entire body and before he could let out a scream he disappeared from where he stood in the house that had claimed his life.

A figure of a woman slowly appeared back in place next to Magnhilt as she dusted her hands off. "All is set with the coven and the Watcher."

Magnhilt grunted as she turned her attention to Caroline and Klaus. "Good. We cannot afford to waste much more time."

The woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties, her own brown hair that was slightly greyed pulled back in a similar heavy braid snorted. "No we cannot. But are you sure it is wise to have her surrounded by the Mikaelson's?"

Magnhilt let out a deeply troubled sigh. "It is too soon to tell. She has a strong will of her own and leads herself by her own moral compass."

"But Magnhilt! What if they corrupt her? Especially the Hybrid! It could spell disaster for us all!"

"Do control your panic Hertha. We cannot know for sure whether having the Mikaelson family around her will help or be a hindrance. But then again, take a look at how the Hybrid acts with her now compared to what we have seen of him over the centuries. It is quite possible that she could infuse her light into them instead. Not to mention she will need strong allies in the upcoming months." Turning to look at Hertha, Magnhilt told her gravely. "Only the Fates can see what will transpire, we can only do what we were charged with doing both before and after our deaths. No matter what happens within her personal life, one way or another, this will end with the Supernatural World changing as we have always know it."

Hertha bowed her head in respect and acknowledgement to Magnhilt's words. She knew she was right. Magnhilt had been her Elder for far too many years to count and knew more about the upcoming events than anyone alive or dead. "I am sorry Magnhilt."

Taking pity on the other witch, Magnhilt placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's quite alright Hertha. I too have had the same concerns, but enough of that. Let us go see how things are faring for Kol Mikaelson. I do take pleasure in hearing him scream no matter what side he is on." With one last look at Caroline and a small bow of their heads at her, they disappeared from the room with the living couple none the wiser about what had transpired around them.

* * *

Magnhilt is pronounced MAH-hilt…if anyone had any trouble with that. Her name means in Old Norse, powerful in battle, if anyone wanted to know.

Don't fall through, please review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to all my wonderful and lovely readers! My story had been up for officially a week now! I am beyond thrilled, not to mention humbled, by the responses I have gained from this story! I'd like to again thank all those who have viewed, commented, followed and favorited my work! So being that this is my longest chapter yet, I will keep it short and let you get to the real reason you are here! :)

As always, I do not own Vampire Diaries, or the characters, only the direction I take them!

* * *

Klaus took a deep breath as Caroline left the room to head into the kitchen. He never imagined having such an intense moment with her. Well that's not quite the truth. He imagined it quite frequently, fantasized about it, had such vivid dreams of it that he woke up out of breath and painfully hard as a rock. What they had just shared had been intensely passionate. He wondered if Caroline felt it as deeply as he did, judging by the way she all but bolted from the sofa it could go either way. Klaus allowed his eyes to trail her movement in the kitchen; Caroline was placing her bag on the island when her vivid blue eyes met his. Klaus watched as Caroline's milky white cheeks turned the loveliest shade of pale pink. _Oh yes, she felt it too._ Klaus thought to himself with a salacious smirk as Caroline quickly broke eye contact with him.

Caroline pulled her bag up from the floor to place it on the counter so she could search through it for her phone. She could feel Klaus's eyes follow her movements. _Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look...damn it!_ Caroline's eyes locked with Klaus's and she could see him searching her face for something. She watched as he must have found something he was looking for as his eyes went darker again with unhidden want. _Danger! Look away Caroline! What the hell!_ She felt her cheeks heat up as she tore her eyes away from him to look back into her bag for her phone. _Please don't let him notice my blush! Oh who am I kidding! Of course he saw it. He's the freaking paranoid Hybrid for Christ sakes! It's like one of his favorite hobbies, seeing things people don't want him to see._

Caroline began to pull things out of her tote bag and put them on the island counter as she started grumbling to herself. "Oh come on! Where are you? I swear it doesn't matter _what_ size bag I use, I can never find anything." She just started to remove a large black book when Klaus interrupted her self-complaints.

"Where did you get that Sweetheart?" Klaus was trying his best to seem unaffected by her holding his most private sketchbook; he hope the years of experience of keeping his emotions hidden would not fail him now. _Did she open the book? Had she seen that the majority of the pages were filled with her likeness?_

Caroline sent Klaus a quizzical look; she didn't realize what had him in such a state of panic and, was that what nervousness looked like on him? She glanced down at the book she held in her hand and realized it was his sketchbook she found in his study. "Oh! This? I totally forgot I put it in my bag when I was grabbing the liquor from your study." She felt in her bag again and pulled out his pencils as well. _Figures I can find his stuff without a problem, but can I find my phone? Of course not._ "I figured since art was such a passion of yours, it might help to have it on hand." _Oh my God! Stop flirting with him! What is my problem?_

Even with his apprehension at her holding that particular sketchbook of his in her dainty hands, he couldn't help but respond to the innuendo she innocently laid in his lap. "Well Love, I do enjoy having my passions on hand."

She could feel her blood scorching through her veins at the look he was giving her as her own eyes widened slightly. _No Caroline. Baad Caroline! He is evil! You are just being the good person you are and being here for him._ Being so use to controlling any feelings that she had that other would consider wrong, she pushed the feeling deep down and looked back at her bag. "Finally!"

Could she mean what he thought she meant? Their flirtatious banter was one thing, but he was sure he understood Caroline enough by now to know she would never give in so easily, even if it was what she wanted. Still, it was worth the chance. Keeping his gaze locked on her, he tipped his head lower and asked her with a husky voice, "Finally what Caroline?"

Falling back into her patented go-to cocky demeanor she cocked her hip and rolled her arm out holding her phone, "I found my phone duh."

Feeling deflated but somehow knowing that was where she was going, Klaus leaned himself back as casually as he could onto the sofa. "So my sketchbook then Sweetheart, may I have it?"

"Oh! Yeah, here. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your art." Caroline came across the room holding his book and charcoal pencils in one hand and her phone in the other and sank down onto the other side of the sofa. She started to hand him the book but stopped to ask, "What's in here anyways? More pictures of ponies? Maybe that hummingbird you told me about?"

Klaus could tell she was trying to hide her actual curiosity by joking with him, but he was too nervous to call her out on it. _Afraid of a woman's reaction to a book filled with sketches of her, oh how the mighty have fallen!_ Klaus swiftly reached his hand forward to snatch the sketchbook and pencils from her only to have her pull it back and hold it over her shoulder further away from him.

"Really Klaus. Why so grabby?" She teased him with a giggle.

Klaus took a calming breath so as not to get angry or even worse show his true fear. "An artist's work is something personal no matter what the subject maybe. Think of it as you would that absurd practice Stefan and young girls keep with having a diary." He watched as Caroline slowly started to lower her arm while thinking over what he was saying. "Would you open their personal thoughts to read without their knowledge?"

"Well, I do like to snoop." She told him with a soft smile, but she held the book out for him to take. "But you're right, just don't let it get to your head, you are bound to be right every now and then, you know, being as old as the dinosaurs and all." She teased him flippantly with a tender smile.

Klaus felt relief at having the sketchbook back in his hands and away from hers. "Ah, so now I'm as old as the dinosaurs, well I'll take it, being as that is a drastic step down from, how old did you say I was, a billion?" He replied to her cheekily.

Caroline giggled as she looked down at her phone. "Or something." She whispered as she started to click through her missed call log.

Klaus laughed bashfully at the memory and the thought of how far they have come since the night of her birthday. From wanting to use or kill each other to, dare he think it, friends?

"Crap!" Klaus was startled out of his musings by Caroline's almost violent outburst.

"What is it Love?" He asked lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"I forgot to call Steven after I made it back into town. Crap. He is going to be like, so pissed. Plus I missed a call from him on top of that. Great." Caroline was about to place her finger on the call icon when she heard a growl from the other side of the sofa.

"And who is _Steven_?" Klaus was seeing red at the name of another man. _Just how many men were vying for her attention? Not that I can blame them. Tyler is finally out of the picture now there is some unknown man to compete with?_ Klaus was contemplating a way to do away with this _Steven_ in the bloodiest way possible without Caroline ever discovering it was him that did it when Caroline's laughter drew him out of his murderous thoughts.

"Seriously Klaus, put your damn fangs away, my God!" Still laughing, she explained who Steven was. "Steven is my kind of step-father."

"What? I did not know your mother ever remarried." Klaus was trying to rack his brain to think of who this man was, Klaus was sure in his research he gathered when he first arrived into town that the Sherriff was divorced and not seeing anyone. How could he have missed this?

"No she didn't." Caroline was still giggling before she dropped what was normally a conversation stopper. "But now my _father_ on the other hand…" She left her statement hanging, smirking at his obvious shock.

Klaus was dumbfounded. How had he not known this after all the data he had gathered on the captivating blonde that sat next to him? "Oh. I didn't know your father was gay."

"Yeah, neither did my mother." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I mean obviously she didn't, she married him."

"If your father knew then why did he marry her? In this day and age homosexuality isn't something that is considered taboo any longer. Not that I'm too upset that he did, for their marriage did bring you into this world, and that Sweetheart is something to truly be thankful for." Klaus leaned toward her and gave her a wink. "But I can't imagine in a small town such as this, the news went over too well, especially for you." He said with a hint of compassion.

"No it really didn't. No one really understood how hard it was for me to deal with. I mean I knew my parents had issues, but my dad and I were so close, way more than my mom and I ever were. But he didn't just leave her for another man, he left me too you know? The calls came in fewer and fewer; it was like he didn't even want to be around me. No one really got that, all they seen was the gossip of how the local Sherriff's husband, a member of the Founding Families at that, was into guys. Then he came back after I was turned and tried to _condition_ me."

"What do you mean _condition_ you?"

"You mean you didn't hear about that?" At Klaus's wrinkled brow and the gentle shake of his head Caroline released a sigh as her shoulders slumped.

Klaus noticed her apprehension about telling him what she had meant, this was obviously something that still bothered her a great deal, and he did not want her feeling pressured into revealing whatever it was about. "If you don't want to talk about it Caroline, it's alright." Klaus was already contemplating how he could find out on his own when she shook her head, her hair bouncing lightly with the motion.

"No it's fine. I'm sure you'll just find a way to figure it out on your own anyways. I mean, it's not even that big of a deal anyways." Caroline replied as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Klaus smiled at her, "Still showing the ways you know me so well Love."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him "Whatever. Do you want to hear this or not?"

Klaus waved his hand in her direction, "Please proceed Love."

"So it was shortly after I was turned, all the Founding Families were raised to believe certain things about vampires you know?" Klaus nodded his head in response; he knew quite well the views they had on vampires. Their solid opinion was that the only good vampire was a dead one. "Well my dad found out about me he locked me up and restrained me to a chair." Caroline sucked in a calming breath looking down to her hands twiddling her fingers and continued solemnly. "He used sunlight to try to make me control my reaction to blood, which hello! Being weakened by the vervain gas he had pumping through the cell, not to mention the sunlight he kept letting in through the window had me so weak and hungry I couldn't control myself." Caroline felt her eyes well up with tears that she refused to shed, blinking her eyes repeatedly to try to make them go away. "It lasted for a couple days before anyone even noticed I was missing."

Rage unlike anything Klaus had felt in a long time coursed through him as he clenched his fists. _How could her own father hurt her so?_ If Bill Forbes was still alive his days would have been numbered, but not before he turned him and proceeded to tear him apart limb from bloody limb only to start again after they grew back.

Caroline seen his knuckles turn white and laid her hand on his arm. "Hey, it's fine. _I'm_ fine. It happened a while ago and I forgave him before he died. It's not even that big of a deal anymore."

Klaus turned his hard penetrating eyes at her. "Really Sweetheart? Who are you trying to fool here, me or yourself? If it's not that big of a deal any longer then explain to me why it was so difficult for you to tell me about it, the tears I seen you trying so hard to hide." He seen Caroline open her mouth, no doubt to defend herself and her retched fathers' actions, as he cut her off before she could, knowing it would only make him angrier. "You may have gotten past it in a sense Love, but things such as torture, by the hands of our own fathers no less, leave scars that cannot heal no matter who we are."

Caroline knew Klaus had a point, a very valid point that she battled with every day of her life since that, and the many other things, had happened to her. But she couldn't let herself focus on them. "Look, I know you have personal experience with this too." She could see Klaus trying not to snap at her at the reminder of his past with the man who he had thought was his own father. She softened her facial expression, hoping he would see she wasn't trying to fight with him. "But if I dwell on all the horrible things that happened to me; just within the past few years alone, I'll become a bitter cynical person, and that's _not_ who I want to be."

"Of course not, I hold enough of that for the both of us. You are full of light Caroline." Klaus shook his head in incomprehension. "I just don't understand how you can let things such as this go."

Caroline leveled him with a look that made Klaus understand that while he always knew she was so much more than just a pretty face, she was also wise beyond her short years. "It's really simple Klaus, because if I don't, I let them all win and _that_ is something I will _never_ let happen."

 _She's extraordinary. How could one so young master something that I haven't even begun to comprehend in my thousand years on this planet?_ "You truly are one of a kind Caroline, and so much stronger and resilient than anyone gives you credit for."

Caroline sat up straighter and flicked her golden mane over her shoulder. "Oh I know." She giggled. "So can I make this phone call now that we have paid a visit to the ghost of Caroline's past?"

"Please, don't let me keep you Sweetheart. I think I'll have myself another drink." Klaus lifted himself off the sofa and picked up his sketchbook to place in his duffle bag. "Would you care for one as well?"

"Yes, please. I have a feeling I'll need it to get through this phone call." She chucked grabbing her phone once again.

Klaus wanted to let her make her call so he could have a drink and calm his riotous emotions down but he had to know one last thing. "If you don't mind me asking Love, how is it that you are so close to Steven? I would have figured you would hold some type of…"

Caroline cut him short with a teasing tone. "What, hatred, distain? I'll be honesty I did in the beginning, but Steven, well he has a way of growing on you. He makes it next to impossible to hate him or even be angry at him for too long. Him and my Dad split apart, huh, now that I think about it; they split not too long after what my dad did to me. But Steven never left me; in fact I think we are closer than anyone else I've ever known."

Klaus watched as smile, filled with such genuine deep emotions, crossed her face. He could only hope that one day she could have that look because of him. "So he knows what you are then?"

"Yup. He was the only person in my life that didn't have any issues with it what's so ever." Caroline's phone began ringing in her hand. "Speak of the devil and he shall call." Caroline answered the call and raised it to her ear. "Hey there Steven, how are things?"

"Don't you sass me young lady!" A male voice came through on the other end of the phone. "You were supposed to call me when you got back to Mystic Falls, but did you? Nooo! You couldn't even answer my calls. What in the world could be so gosh darn important that you couldn't stop for a minute to talk with me? You know how I worry."

Caroline stood up and started pacing the room. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But things got, a little complicated when I got back."

"Pleease tell me you didn't run into that damn mutt! I swear if I ever see him again I'll neuter the punk! And I don't care if it does heal with his hybrid abilities, all the more fun for me to get to do it all over again." Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes at Steven's rant.

Klaus was thoroughly amused as he handed Caroline her glass of liquor. "I can see what you mean Sweetheart, I like him already and I haven't even met the chap."

Caroline took the glass from Klaus and held it while pointing her index finger of the same hand at him. "You shut up, this is my phone call, mind your own business."

Before Klaus could retort Steven chimed in, "Who is that Carebear?" Caroline's cheeks reddened as Klaus mouthed the name Carebear back at her with a mocking eyebrow. She walked past him hitting him in the side with her elbow as she went.

"That would be part of the complication." Caroline sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Well don't leave me in suspense Caroline; you know how I hate not knowing things."

"Right, ok." Caroline kept a close eye on Klaus as she explained to Steven what had happened over the past twenty-four hours. Gosh! She couldn't believe it had been that long already. She hadn't even noticed that the sun was setting again and that none of her friends had tried to call her. As horrible as the situation that brought them here was, was she actually enjoying her time with Klaus? She wasn't going to think about that now.

She watched as Klaus's back tensed up as he faced the fireplace while she gave Steven the quick run-down on what has occurred. She hated that the mood was ruined yet again by the reminder that Kol had died and he was trapped here in home of his brother's murderers. There was silence between them all once she finished until Steven finally broke it.

"I always told you those so-called friends of yours would cause nothing but harm with everything they do. This just proves my point about that Elena girl. She can't see past her own nose to understand a thing! She may look innocent and pretend to care about others but I've told you never to let that fool you, selfish that girl is. Just plain selfish." Steven knew Caroline enough to know she was going to try and defend the one she called a friend. "And don't you dare try and say that's not true! Just look at who she is with! Not only did she go after brothers, she's with that one that did those things to you."

Caroline had a moment of panic, worried that Klaus would have picked up on what Steven was implying. She nervously glanced back over to him and let out a quiet sigh of relief. It looked like he listened to her and was minding his own business and giving her a chance to talk without listening in. _Heck, he probably quit listening once he heard about Kol again. I guess I can be thankful for small favors._

Klaus's eyes narrowed at the empty fireplace as he kept his back to Caroline not wanting to let on that he heard that bit of information. He was left wondering what Damon could have done to her that made Steven so angry. Knowing Caroline had reached her limit this evening on sharing painful memories, that she would more than likely shut down and tell him nothing he decided to wait it out. He was the Original Hybrid after all; he would find out make no mistake about that.

"I wasn't going to defend anything Steven. I told you how Kol was there for me the morning I showed up at the cabin. What she did was wrong, there isn't a single way I can justify her doing what she did, letting Jeremy do what he did just to find some stupid cure." Caroline downed her drink in one take and moved to set the glass in the kitchen sink leaning against it tiredly.

"Alright Sunshine." Steven said softly. "How about I let you go, no offense, but I can see how tired you are just by the sound of your voice." Steven's joking tone was soothing to her ears.

"Not funny. Should I ask how many of those cookies are left that we baked? You know those are killer for you waistline." She chuckled out.

"Hey! I'll have you know I only touch a few, well ok fine a few more than a few but who's counting! Anyways, I packed them up to take on my trip."

Caroline stood back up suddenly alert. "What a minute. What trip? I was just there and you never said anything about a trip."

Steven's voice carried through the phone, his laughter evident, "Only because you would have wanted to micro-manage it!"

"There is nothing wrong with having a plan and the right itinerary when taking a trip." Caroline stated matter of fact like.

"Pull that chin back down Miss High and Mighty, I was only teasing, well a little." Steven teased her lightly. "But no, some of the boys from the club are heading down to the ocean for a few days; they have a friend there with a fabulous yacht we are taking out to party on the sea. Ah, can you see it now? Me surrounded by oiled up young men in tiny little speedos? How will I ever choose?" Steven laughed long and loud.

Caroline rolled her eyes with her head pointed up at the ceiling. "I have no idea Don Juan, but defiantly send me pictures!"

Steven replied hesitantly, "Well that's the thing Buttercup. No cell phones allowed. They have a rule you know, what happens on the boat stays on the boat. So I don't want you panicking if you don't hear from me for a few days." Caroline let out a huff, not liking that she wouldn't be able to reach him. "Think of it this way, think of all the juicy stories I'll have to tell you once I get back."

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that! I want all the details, well wait! Nevermind! Knowing you? I'll just settle for some of them." Caroline let out a chuckle. "Alright then, be safe, have fun and call me when you get back."

Steven's smile could be heard through the phone. "Of course, you be safe too. And hey! Maybe that Hybrid, oh sorry the _Original Hybrid_ , will draw you another beautiful picture. Goodnight Sunshine."

"Goodnight." _He just had to say that didn't he!_ Caroline set her phone on the island and walked back into the living room to collapse on the sofa.

Klaus took a few more minutes to digest all that he had heard. Caroline and this Steven truly had a remarkable relationship. He hoped to hear more from Steven in the future, Klaus found he quite liked the fellow already. With Steven's last comment about the sketch he had given Caroline, it was apparent that she talked about him to Steven and Klaus was curious to say the least about what had been said and in what light. Klaus set his glass on the mantel of the fireplace, ready to tease her about just that when he finally turn and look at her. "Well Sweetheart." Whatever he was about to say died off as he found the most enchanting and endearing sight he had ever beheld.

There curled up on the sofa resting on her side with her hands tucked beneath her lovely head, her long legs stretched out across it was Caroline, fast asleep. The warmth and contentment he felt rush through him at the sight was new to him. Yes he had seen her fall asleep before, but that was due to his selfishness at having her bitten only later to come in and give her the choice to be saved. He couldn't begin to describe how thankful he was that she had chosen to be saved. Just as he could not describe the emotions currently coursing through him at the realization that she felt safe enough to let herself fall asleep in the room with him instead of going upstairs where he could not travel. He quietly walked over to where she laid; gingerly he removed her shoes and set them carefully on the floor. Klaus took the blanket off the back of the sofa and tenderly draped it over her. He froze for a second, worried that he had been caught, as Caroline sighed and hummed in her sleep, burrowing herself deeper within the warmth of the blanket before she was still yet again. With the gentlest smile that had ever crossed his face, he tenderly brushed a lock of her hair off her delicate face and whispered, "Goodnight my lovely Caroline."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the newest addition to Above All Else!

Please please don't fall through! Leave me a little review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Look who is back already!

It is official! As of Monday April 25, 2016 my record of the highest number of visitors and views in one day was broken! I am beyond ecstatic! So much so that I am actually writing my Author's Note before I even finish the newest chapter, not that you guys can tell since it's all posted at the same time, but still! It's the principal of the matter! Lol.

 **Jenny-** I figured out why your reviews weren't showing up! With you being a "guest" account those reviews go into a completely different place on my account that I only found by accident! So glad I did though! I'm so happy you like this story! And I get what you mean about making an account. I did the same thing for a long time telling myself I would make one tomorrow, which always turned in to me repeating that every day. Lol. I've been reading fanfiction now for over three years and just opened an account to write a PM to one of my favorite authors when they took down one of my top favorite stories (Times Journey by MasterRoo) which I'm so glad I did because within hours the story was back online. :)

So to you and all my guest reviews I will make it a point to check that spot I found every day!

I cannot thank you all enough for your support you give me with this story! It drove me to update 24 hours earlier then I had planned PLUS I already have Chapter 8 in the works ;)

As always, yet again, I do not own anything of Vampire Diaries, their characters or any original dialog from the show. Everything else though is what I cooked up in my own mind. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsewhere a few hours earlier, deep within a wooded area sat a modest sized two-story log cabin overlooking a small lake. No one could be seen for miles and even the animals that roamed the woods that night were eerily silent. Inside of the cabin a group of twelve witches stood around a long trestle table chanting over a deeply charred body. Candles were set on every surface and lite the room a blaze with flames that rose higher causing misshapen shadows to dance across the room and the witches' faces as their chanting grew louder.

A man stood off to the side watching the proceedings intently waiting for his signal. Hours went by before it came while the exhausted witches continued to chant. The formerly charred body was now perfectly healed though still dressed in the burnt remains of clothing. The man quickly picked up the urn as the chanting grew faster than before. Opening the mouth of the inert body on the table, he poured every last drop of the thick black liquid down its throat, knowing that even if one drop was missing, their chance would be lost to them forever. The body lay on the table dormant and the man felt a moment of pure panic before it started convulsing causing him to jump into action as the chanting cease.

"Help me! Any that are strong enough, help me hold him down!" The man yelled but soon realized all twelve witches were unconscious on the ground. A small part of him wondered whether the witches were alive or dead, but the thrashing body beneath his arms demanded his attention. The man tried to hold the chest down as the body's back arched off the table. Its mouth opened and released a piercing scream that could be heard for miles before falling back to the table motionless once again.

The man, who was sweating and breathing heavily due to exertion, cautiously removed himself from the body taking a step back. He sent a silent prayer that this was what was meant to occur since none of them had been clear on what would happen; being that this had never been done before. There was a sudden ragged intake of breath coming from the body on the table and the man drew closer. As the man stood over the table, the eyelids suddenly opened to reveal blood shot brown eyes staring back at him.

"Kol? Can you hear me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A little girl's laughter rang like bells through the glade by the lakeside, her long blonde ringlets waving in the breeze as she jumped and ran. A blonde haired man stood by leaning against a birch tree as he watched her climb atop a large rock. The little girl tried to extend her small arms to reach a low hanging branch of a flowering tree._

" _Look! Look!" She cried out excitedly, "Look!"_

 _There on the branch hanging just out of her reach was a former caterpillar's chrysalis cracking and giving away to show a newly formed butterfly beginning to emerge._

 _The little blonde girl bounced and clapped on top of the rock, in her excitement her foot slipped causing her to begin to tumble off the rock towards the hard ground._

 _The blonde man was at her side in a blink, catching her in his arms. "You must be careful my sweet Little One." His tone was gentle but showed his worry._

 _The little girl looked down ashamed, "I know. I know. I'm sorry." Remembering what had her so excited in the first place she looked up with her blue eyes sparkling. "But look!" She pointed her chubby finger towards the flowering tree for the man to see. "The caterpillar I helped into the tree is being born into a butterfly today!" She radiated joy at the thought._

 _The man chuckled at the little girl still cradled in his arms. "You mean formed, Little One."_

 _The little girl's forehead wrinkled and her nose crinkled in confusion. "Born, formed, it's kind of almost the same thing."_

 _The man chuckled again placing her on the rock once more and poked her with his finger on her crinkled nose. "Yes, they are similar Little One." Looking in her shining blue eyes he explained, "Sometimes though they can mean two very different things."_

 _She looked at the man strangely, for such a young child she did not like it when she did not understand things. Cocking her head to the side sweetly she asked, "What do you mean?"_

 _The man ran his hand gently over her shimmering blonde hair, "I'll tell you when you are older Little One." To distract her, he pointed to the emerging butterfly. "You wouldn't want to miss your friend's debut now would you?"_

 _The little girl spun around, her blonde locks flying out around her, as she sucked in a breath in awe._

 _The man leaned against the rock beside her, "Is that not beautiful? All of her pretty colors?"_

 _Without looking away from the butterfly, she placed her tiny hand on the man's arm. "Shh. You'll ruin it." She whispered._

 _The man whispered back to her amused, "Ruin what?"_

 _The little girl whispered back knowingly, "The magic of her rebirth. She needs time to adjust." They watched together in utter silence as the butterfly began to spread its wings and took flight for the first time through the blossoms of the tree before gliding slowly down to the little girls hand as she raised it in the air._

 _Slowly the girl brought the butterfly in close to her face. The man watched on as the two seemed to connect._

" _You are welcome. Thank you for allowing me to see you form and your new birth." She softly said to the butterfly before raising the hand it rested on in the air. The two watched as the newly turned butterfly fluttered away._

 _Spinning on her toes the little girl threw out her arms yelling out, "Catch me!" as she leapt from the rock._

 _The man caught her and pulled her in close, "Always my Little One. Always."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus looked up at Caroline's sleeping form and noticed a soft smile grace her serene face. He wondered for a moment what dreams danced through her head to cause her to smile so. Looking back down in his lap to his sketchbook he moved the charcoal pencil in his hand so he could smudge the last line he placed of her hair with his finger. It was truly remarkable how much his art work of Caroline changed with having her in front of him instead of having to use only his memories of her. He had been trying for months now to get the elegant slope of her neck just right and the exact shape of her nose had never turned out as brilliant before now. He pulled the dusting cloth Caroline had left on the sofa table and used it to wipe the black off his hands. Klaus flipped back through the many drawings he had made of her while she slept peacefully. He was sure if she seen them all she would truly believe he was an obsessed stalker and not just say it in her normal teasing demeanor. Drawings of her hands, arms and face were scattered throughout the book. Along with drawings of the various positions she had moved in while deep within the arms of Morpheus. His favorite by far was the one he made of her laying on her back with her lovely face tilted towards him, one arm bent and placed above her head while the other rested next to her body with her hand palm facing upwards as if beckoning him to join her in slumber. The only thing that would make it even better would be if he had access to his painting supplies so he could capture her remarkable beauty on canvas. Klaus heard Caroline shift on the sofa once more and could tell by the change in her breathing she was starting to awaken. He quickly changed to a blank page of his sketchbook to being another drawing.

Caroline slowly began to wake back up, stretching her arms above her head but stopped as she discovered she didn't hit the headboard on her bed as usual. Opening her eyes she seen she was laying on the sofa in Elena's living room. _Right, how could I forget?_ She turned her head to find Klaus sitting on chair drawing but frowned when she seen he had moved the chair over by the fireplace across from the sofa instead of its normal spot directly next to it. Suspicious for a reason she couldn't fathom, she sat up and asked, "While I'm glad you let me sleep, care to explain why you decided to rearrange the living room?"

Klaus raised his head and gave Caroline a soft genuine smile; _She is absolutely breathtaking upon waking._ "You fell asleep so quickly after your call with Steven that I did not want to disturb your rest."

"Well thanks. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought. So you what, slept on the chair?" Caroline asked wondering what he could have possible done all evening.

"Actually I didn't sleep Love. Through your thoughtful planning I was left with my books and art to keep me occupied." Klaus pointed towards the lamp next to him that was currently off and the window off to the side letting in the day's sunlight. "I didn't want to wake you with the light from the lamp, so I moved to the other side of the room."

Caroline could feel the start of a blush rise on her cheeks at the way Klaus was looking at her. She just didn't understand why he would be looking at her like that. His entire face was bathed in a look of tenderness while his eyes seemed to hold an underlying hint of longing. No one had ever looked at her much less reacted to her the way Klaus seemed to. She always had a battle going on inside of her of whether it was real or just an act. She was always just a replacement until something or someone better came along. So why would it be any different with the Original Hybrid who had lived for centuries and had more than likely, been with an unfathomable number of much more interesting and beautiful women.

Klaus noticed as Caroline's face as it fell into heavy contemplation, whatever was going on in that beautiful mind of hers seemed to be troubling her greatly. "Everything alright Love?"

Caroline shook her head out of the unwanted train of thought she was on and plastered a smile onto her face. "Yeah I'm fine. Just waking up is all." She stood from the sofa and refolded the blanket when it hit her that she was standing barefoot. _Did he really take off my shoes and cover me up?_ The seemingly caring gesture had her more confused as ever. Not to mention embarrassed that she was so out of it she didn't even notice. She used to be a very heavy sleeper, everyone had always joked that a bomb could go off next to her head and she would just roll over and stay asleep. But after the whole Damon incident she always had trouble staying asleep, every little noise around her would have her shooting out of bed in a panic, and she didn't even want to _think_ about the nightmares and their random stars.

Once she had folded the blanket she placed it across the back of the sofa turning to face Klaus. "So I need blood and coffee. I'm not at full capacity until I've had my blood bag and my cup of coffee. Would you like some?"

Klaus smiled at her distraction technique, he knew from personal experience she excelled at that. "I'll gladly take the blood Love, even if it is bagged." Caroline giggled at the disgusted face he made. "But as for the coffee, while I thank you for the offer, I much prefer a cup of tea and I'm sure you won't find a truly decent tea hidden in the doppelganger's kitchen."

"Well then aren't you a lucky hybrid." Caroline giggled as she began walking through the barrier into the kitchen.

"While I will not disagree with you on that point Love, I am curious to know why you think that." He watched as Caroline reached into her bag on the island and pulled out what happened to be his favorite tea. His brow wrinkled in confusion. "How did you happen to come across that?"

Caroline scoffed, "Seriously Klaus, how many times do I have to tell you I'm a planner." She went to the sink filling the teapot with water and placing it on the stove to boil. "I found it in your kitchen and I figured you know, since you are all British and whatnot that you would rather a calming tea to drink than coffee or I don't know, soda."

Klaus bowed his head to her, "My apologies Caroline, it truly astounds me, your attention to details."

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed as she went about making her coffee with the Keurig. "You had better behave Klaus." She said pointing her finger at him. "If you don't I'll make you watch as I enjoy your tea and blood and not bring you any."

Klaus raised his hands in surrender, "I was not jesting Caroline I swear it. But to appease you I will stay quiet and go back to drawing while I wait patiently for my sustenance."

Rolling her eyes yet again, Caroline went to the refrigerator to remove two blood bags. She pulled two more mugs from the cabinet, pouring the blood into them and placed them in the microwave. The kettle whistled so she went over to begin Klaus's tea, also grabbing her cup of coffee to set on the island to cool. Once she was done with the tea she moved the mug next to her coffee to settle before going back to the microwave to get the blood. The smell of warm blood hit her as she opened the microwave, pulling the mugs out she walking them back to the island. Deciding not to wait, or give herself the disaster waiting to happen by carrying four hot mugs, she picked up her own mug of blood and drank it down.

Klaus watched in speechless awe as Caroline's eyes flickered red and the veins began to web their way beneath her eyes. He had only been around her when she turned once and that had been in his arms on her birthday, with her head cradled against his chest he had not able to have a good look at her. _Her darkness is enthralling._ He continued to stare at her and found that even with her darker side showcased, her light still shone through. He had never witnessed the like with any other vampire in his entire existence.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her next actions. "Not that I mind sharing with you Love, but do you think you could bring me some blood as well?"

Caroline pulled the empty mug away from her mouth, "Huh?" she breathed out in a fog.

Klaus walked over towards the barrier and pointed towards the two mugs of blood. "You drank both bags of the blood. As I said I do not mind it, but could you perhaps bring some for me as well." He teased her.

"I did not." Caroline glanced down to the mug in her hand and then the one sitting on the counter in confusion. "Well that's odd." She crinkled her nose in the most adorable fashion, "Sorry, I normally only have one bag in the morning." Shaking her head to dislodge the confusion and fog in her brain, "It's probably all the stress and alcohol. I'll heat you up another bag. Do you want more than one?"

Smiling sweetly at her Klaus quipped, "No thank you Love. I have a touch more experience with handling my stress and liquor than you do it seems."

"Hardy har-har. You better watch it!" Caroline said as she went about heating him some blood.

"Of course Love, how reproachful of me." Klaus chuckled out as we went back to the chair to continue working on his latest sketch.

Once the blood was ready Caroline lifted the three mugs and went back into the room with Klaus. She set his two mugs on the table closest to him while trying to get a sneak peek at his artwork. Seeing what she was trying to do, he pulled the book closer to his chest. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Caroline huffed at being caught and walked back over to the sofa to sit and drink her coffee. "Well it's a good thing I'm not a cat then isn't it." She snarked back at him.

"It most certainly is, given your penance for snooping you'd have lost all your lives long ago." Klaus said as he sipped his blood and returned to his sketch.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his quip and went back to her coffee trying not to think about what he was drawing. Holding it in as long as she could, which for her natural curiosity was not long at all, she huffed out in an irritated rush, "So what are you drawing anyways?"

Klaus laughed softly under his breath, _she really hates not knowing things doesn't she,_ he thought to himself. He considered drawing it out and teasing her a bit more, he did so enjoy her inner fire but he found he rather liked it more when she was open with him. He mentally sighed when the thought struck him that if he wanted her to be more open with him, he would have to do the same as well. Klaus placed the now empty mug on the table and slowly turned his sketchbook around to show her his latest work and awaited her reaction.

Caroline pulled her coffee mug away from her mouth, tilting her head and looked at his art in awe. There on the page was an extremely detailed drawing of a life like hummingbird in mid-flight. It covered the span of the entire page and was drawn with such care and so realistic that even if it was only black and white; she was waiting for it to fly off the paper.

Klaus sifted nervously in his seat wondering what she thought of it, he only drew the thing because she had brought it up last night. Thankfully for him, Caroline did not leave him wondering for long. Her soft sincere voice washed over him like a warm blanket filling him with bashful relief.

"That is amazing Klaus. Really, it looks so real! I can't imagine what it would be like to have talent like that." Caroline watched as Klaus ducked his head letting out an embarrassed laugh, it reminded her of the first time he had shown her his artwork, he was bashful and humbled, that is until she made her comments about the hybrid slaves and he turned cold. She wasn't going to let that happen this time. "I'm serious Klaus; you really are a gifted and talented artist." She giggled as his head snapped back up to look at her, his mouth open slightly; a look of disbelief covered his face, whether it was disbelief at her praise of his talents or the fact that she had said it at all Caroline didn't care. She chuckled. "You know I nearly failed art in elementary school? I could barely even make a standard stick figure!"

"I could teach you." Klaus's eyes widened as he realized that he had said that aloud in his own husky voice.

Caroline noticed his slip up, he was obviously embarrassed to have spoken that out loud, and even with all his teasing today she decided to cut him some slack and replied gently but seriously, "Maybe I'll take you up on that someday."

They shared a soft genuine smile and both went back to their morning drinks. Caroline turned her gaze to the window staring out into Elena's backyard. Almost as if it was timed just for her, a blue and black butterfly flew up to the windowsill, only staying long enough to draw her attention to it before it fluttered away again. It reminded her of the strange dream she had last night, her memory of it was a little fuzzy but she could vividly remember the butterfly. "Hey, have you ever seen a rainbow colored butterfly before?" Klaus threw a questioning look at her seemingly random topic; but she ignored it as she tried to describe the coloring as best she could. "Like, almost like an oil sheen on the pavement, you know, after it rains?"

Klaus thought back to all the random butterflies he had seem throughout is life, he remembered them being more vivid and bright with color when he was human but he could not recall ever seeing one such as she described. "I can't say that I have Love, why do you ask?"

"I saw it in my dream last night, but I can't for the life of me figure out where I've ever seen one like it before." Caroline shrugged her shoulders in dismissal. "Maybe it was from some cartoon I seen as a kid or something."

Klaus stayed focused on her as he spoke, "You know Love, in some cultures butterflies hold a very unique meaning."

"Oh, and what's that?" Caroline asked.

"The butterfly is said to be the embodiment of spiritual growth and transcendence as well as a bringer of light and joy." Klaus paused thinking how it not only described the butterfly but also the beautiful woman, so full of light and joy herself, sitting across from him. "It is said to be so since they are one of the only creatures that are born to one shape and shift permanently to form another."

"Well aren't you just a walking encyclopedia of random knowledge." Klaus rolled his eyes at her teasing and Caroline couldn't stop the giggle that left her as she thought it was a habit that he obviously picked up from her.

"If you are going to disregard my knowledge then I will be disinclined to continue to share it with you Love." Klaus said before drinking the last of his tea.

Caroline tried and failed to control her laughter as she placed a hand over her heart in mocking despair. "Oh no! How will I ever survive?" She smiled as Klaus laughed along with her. "Ok, on that note I'm going to shower and get changed. Do you need anything before I go?"

Klaus felt himself stir as the thoughts of Caroline naked and wet in the shower filtered through his mind. His eyes darkened slightly at the thoughts of what he could do with her in said shower and he shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Clearing his throat he responded to her, "No Love, I believe I can manage on my own for a while. Go ahead and tend to yourself."

Caroline completely missed the innuendo and the lustful look he sent her way as she bounced off the sofa and headed for the stairs. "If you need anything just call. "She said pointing to her ears as she made her way up the staircase. "Vampire hearing."

As she disappeared from his sight Klaus had to smother down a carnal moan at the recognition that not only did he have visions of Caroline naked in the shower running wild in his mind, but with his exemplary hearing he would also be able to hear every move she made. Every single move. _After all these years I thought I knew what true torture was_ , _I was completely and utterly mistaken._ He thought to himself, feeling like a voyeur as he heard Caroline's clothing hit the floor and the water begin to run.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Upstairs in the shower, unaware of the turmoil Klaus was in one floor below her, Caroline could not stop thinking about the past day and a half she had spent with Klaus. She tried as hard as she could to fight the thoughts back, but it seemed they had a will of their own and unfortunately for her, it was so much stronger than hers at the moment. The two of them had cried together; a major vulnerability on both sides, they laughed and talked for hours on end. She felt that she was beginning to understand him on a level no one else had before. The even scarier thought was that the same could be said from him about her. As much as she tried to deny it, she truly enjoyed the time spent in his company. Klaus was intelligent and didn't laugh her off as a silly shallow girl as so many others did. He really listened to her, like _really_ listened; in a way she had only ever known with Steven. The flirtatious banter the shared left her blushing and caused heat and adrenaline to pump throughout her veins in such an intense manner, that she sometimes wondered if everyone seen right through her. And she could tell Klaus felt the same. At least, she thought so sometimes. Other times she wasn't so sure. _Come on now Caroline, no use lying to yourself here!_ She scowled at herself, conditioning her hair more harshly then necessary. _Ok fine!_ Most of the time she wasn't sure. _So sue me!_ _I'm just a shallow as a kiddie pool, insecure, neurotic control freak baby vampire! What would someone like him really want with someone like me?_ Caroline sighed at her self-depreciating inner monologue as she rinsed out the conditioner and added soap to the loofah. She didn't know how she felt about any of this. In spite of the reasons behind them being here, it had been an eye opening experience. But it was also because of those exact reasons that had her so worried. What happens when the others return? Turning off the water she dried off and wrapped her body in a towel. Things had obviously changed between her and Klaus, but would their relationship go back to the way it was before, them on opposite sides, barely even friends? Or could it continue to grow? Building on the friendship they have growing between them now? Did she want it to? Would he want it to? But more importantly what would Klaus do to her friends once they returned? She knew no matter how he acted with her; they would be on the receiving end of a truly pissed off Hybrid. Caroline wiped the fog off the mirror and stared into her own eyes. But the real confusing question wasn't what _Klaus_ would do, it was would she stop him?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Before you go I would like to ask everyone to please do something. It was brought to a lot of our attention two days ago. A wonderful author by the name of, writinginautumn had her original work, The Other Mate, stolen by a pretender that goes by the name, kissmybeauty and re-titled the story, The prophecy. Which is not only wrong it is horrible. As a writer myself I know what goes into a story. It's sweat, blood and tears. It's sacrificing time with our families and friends so we can get the ideas running amuck in our heads out and thankfully a lot of us decide to share those ideas and stories with all of us readers. I can only imagine how violated writinginautumn must feel. I have written with her and she Okayed this message to be posted. I am asking those of you with an account, whether you are an author or a reader, please report the pretender, kissmybeauty, for stealing another's work and ask that they at least are forced to remove the copied story. Two days ago it was copied word for word and even had the original authors name, the story's original name and even the dates it was published and updated. (not a good thief if you ask me) As of April 25, 2016, that info has been removed and a second chapter added stating that they will update tomorrow. Thank you for the extra time you have taken to read this and thank you in advance for your help.

.

.

.

Please Please don't fall through! Be kind and leave a review! Love you all thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8

As an avid reader of fanfiction, I have always loved when an author updates frequently, I would get so down when my favorite stories seemed to take forever to update! That was before I discovered the amount of time and effort that goes into said stories first hand! So that being said, I would like to take a minute to say a big huge thank you to my wonderful husband. He has been so unbelievably supportive during this whole process. Without his support and his unbelievable amount of patience with me and the whole inner workings of the writing process I would never be able to get these updates out to you all as quickly as I have been. Not to mention he also gets excited for me every time I jump up and down (no kidding! I really do!) about new reviews, favorites and follows. So thank you hubby from depths of my imaginative mind and soul!

Once again a big thanks you all of you out there who take the time to read and review my story. I am so happy that you are finding enjoyment in the workings of my mind.

That said, I do not own Vampire Diaries, their characters or any dialogue that was heard on the show.

I hope you enjoy the next installment of Above All Else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Two hours later a freshly clean and newly invigorated Caroline bounced gracefully down the stairs, her perfectly curled blonde hair waving around her as stepped off the staircase. She was glad she had thought to stop home before coming back to Elena's the other day to grab a few of her things, since nothing of Elena's would have fit her. Her long legs were showcased in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with knee high black boots, a black and white flowing top reached just to the top of her jeans; the outfit was finished off with a short black faux leather jacket. Caroline always felt better and more in control when she looked her best, and after the crazy of the wall talk she had with herself in the shower she really needed to feel in control.

Confidently she rounded the corner to head into the living room, that is until she saw the sight before her, _so much for me feeling in control!_ Standing in the living room was a half-naked Klaus, wearing only a pair of dark jeans, he was bent half over pulling a new shirt out of his bag as he turned and stood once she entered the room.

Klaus let his gaze roam her from top to bottom trying not to recall his earlier torment as he let his shirt dangle from his fingers. "You look stunning as always Love. I trust your shower and change of clothing helped ease your stress?" He smirked to himself as he watched her eyes roam over his exposed chest down to his low hung jeans. He had decided to test the waters on Caroline's attraction to him. Call him petty but it was also his own form of revenge for her unknowingly temping him while he tried, and failed miserably to block out the sounds of the water cascading over her body in the shower. He was not disappointed by the results.

Caroline was sure she was supposed to say something but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what that something was. All she could do was stare at Klaus's half-naked form, _and what a form it is!_ His upper body was not overly muscled but toned in a way that showed his true strength; Caroline idly wondered what it was he did during his human years to be built like that. Her eyes lowered down to his waistline and a blush rose to her cheeks as she noticed the defined V shape of his lower abs that was partially hidden by his jeans. _His upper body is built like a Greek statue, I wonder what the rest…and oh my God! Those necklaces that I could just pull and…_ Caroline shook the salacious thoughts from her head as her mind finally processed what he asked her.

"Yeah I chest." Mortified she cleared her throat. "I mean I guess…I mean. Why are you standing here half naked anyways?"

Klaus was pleased to say the least by her reaction, _Oh yes. She is defiantly attracted._ Keeping an innocent look on his face he responded to her, "I figured I would follow your lead Love, while I couldn't very well take a shower," He tilted his head to send her a burning gaze from beneath his full lashes. "You did bring clean clothing for me to change into."

Caroline was still in a daze, this was not what she needed, she had plenty of complicated thoughts about Klaus as it was, she really did not need to add in the additional heat she felt rushing through her veins just by seeing his bare chest.

Klaus knew that if he let this little trick of his go on much longer she would figure out that he could have perfectly heard the exact moment when she was walking down the stairs and avoided this situation completely. So taking advantage of her still lustful fog, Klaus pulled his dark gray long-sleeved Henley over his head voicing out what he knew would distract her. "While you were upstairs your phone went off, I'm not sure who it was since you left it in the kitchen but I figured I'd let you know."

Caroline pulled herself together and worked on pushing all the dirty thoughts running through her head about Klaus away as she walked into the kitchen. "Right, thanks."

Once Caroline had turned around Klaus allowed himself a second to smile in victory and then let out a quiet breath. While he was beyond ecstatic at her reaction to his body, he had not accounted for what her looking at him like that would do to himself. It took every ounce of his thousand years' worth of control to hold back his physical reaction to her eyes burning over him and setting a blazing hot fire in his veins.

Hoping her phone would be a much needed distraction Caroline picked it up and checked her missed text message, scoffing angrily as she read it.

 _ **Mom- Hey! Sorry I must have missed you again. Heading into the station for an extra shift. Tell the girls I said Hi.**_

Klaus watched as the angry look on Caroline's face grew hurtful as she read whatever message she had received and he couldn't help the concern he felt towards her nor the wish to cause pain to whoever had caused it. "What is it Caroline?" he inquired.

Caroline scoffed again as she roughly placed her phone in her jacket pocket. "Nothing I'm not used to." Caroline spun around tossed her hands in the air as she started pacing in the kitchen. "But seriously! She hasn't heard from me or seen me in _days_ you would _think_ she might at least have a little concern for her _only_ daughter. But no, yet again everything else in this town is more important to her!" She felt the rejection from her mother's lack interest rip through her as she continued dejectedly, "She didn't even notice I've been gone. No one ever does."

Klaus felt a pain tear through his chest as he listened to Caroline; he had felt exactly what she was feeling herself many times over again throughout his life as a human and even more so when after he changed. The craving of wanting to be noticed and the fear of being forgotten; the utter helplessness and vulnerability of wanting someone to love and be loved in return. Klaus hid those feelings of being unwanted and unloved by claiming love was a weakness and that he would not be weak, but for all his lectures to his siblings on the subject it was nothing but a mask he wore to hide himself from others. Klaus shuttered as he heard Mikael's words drift through his head, _No one cares about you anymore, Boy._ The fact that _Caroline_ , who was so full of light and life, seemed to carry similar feelings as his own inside of her felt completely wrong to Klaus. He did not want to think of what would happen to her if she became just as jaded as himself.

Klaus took a heavy breath to prepare himself to grant her a small confession. "I always notice your absence Caroline. Your mere present fills a room with light, when you are gone you take the light along with you leaving the rest of us to mingle in the dark." Caroline's head shot to him with a look of utter disbelief. Klaus held her radiant blue eyes captive with his own. "Among the many other countless things I notice about you Love, I will never understand how anyone around you could not."

Caroline's mouth dropped open slightly as she drew in a breath. She could nearly _feel_ the honesty pouring out of his shining blue eyes. It was a rare moment in her life when she would find herself speechless and this was the most intense one yet. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her, she found herself wondering whether he did himself. For a spilt second her mind whispered that he only meant it at face value, but the rush of blood coursing through her at the sincerity in his eyes told her different.

The sudden ringing of her phone saved her from trying to formulate a response for him and she felt instant relief for it. Speaking at a volume barely above a whisper she took a couple steps backwards. "I should see who this." Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she wrinkled her brow at Stefan's name showing across the screen. Pointing over her shoulder towards the front door she said, "I'm just going to take this outside." before she flashed out the door leaving a dumbfounded Klaus in her wake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once Caroline was outside she took a minute to pull herself together, she figured after all the radio silence she had received over the past few days from her friends, they could handle a couple more minutes of it themselves so she let Stefan's call go to voicemail. Caroline sat on the porch swing that she remembered vividly from her childhood, her and Elena had bounced excitedly while Elena's dad worked on hanging it, laughing and joking with the girls that if they didn't stop jumping it would never stay in its hooks so they wouldn't get a chance to use it. Sighing at the memory, Caroline wondered how her life went from jumping and swinging to becoming so unbelievably complicated. She set her phone down on the seat next to her before placing her elbows on her knees and lowered her head into her waiting hands. _Why did he have to go and say things like that!_ This was exactly the point of her confusing self-talk she had in the shower. Caroline didn't think she would ever figure Klaus out. He said things to her and acted towards her in a way no one else ever had before. _And that damn look of…of…vulnerability he gives every time! It was like the look a damn puppy gave while begging for a treat! It's like he's never cared about anyone before!_ Caroline's head snapped up as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _Maybe it's because he never really has…until now. Huh._ Not knowing what to think or do about that possibility at the moment Caroline did what she did best, shook herself off and moved to the next issue at hand. Stefan's phone call.

Deciding to forgo checking the message he left and just go straight to the source she picked up her phone and hit Stefan's name. Caroline was instantly sent to his voicemail, shaking her head in frustration she tried again only to be met with the same result. _Huh, weird. Why freaking call me if you're going to turn your damn phone off!_ Getting a little more irritated she clicked into her voicemail and placed her phone to her ear. She could barely make out what he was saying, she figured wherever they all were had spotty cell service but this was ridiculous! Straining to hear even with her advanced hearing, she could vaguely make out the words, Jeremy, Elena, upset, before hearing nothing but scratching until she heard the words that filled her with dread and had her looking towards the house that currently held Klaus captive.

"… _so please be careful. We're heading back home; we should be there within the next forty-eight hours."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus forced himself out of his stunned stance as Caroline shut the front door leaving him alone in the house, rolling his neck back to look at the ceiling as if it held all the answers he scoffed. He wasn't sure what he expected out of her at his small confession but her running away was defiantly not it. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. The constant mixed signals he received from her was enough to give him his first headache in over a thousand years. He was willing to try for her, to learn to be there for her but he was _The Original Hybrid_ for Christ's sakes! There was only so much rejection he could take from her. He absolutely did _not_ cower and simper for a woman, no matter how enchanting she was. This is why he berated Rebekah for falling in love so easily. This is why he always preached to Elijah about love being a vampire's greatest weakness. With power and strength you could best any foe, make them be the ones to cower and do as you please, for if they did not, death was all that awaited them. But love, love was a fickle mistress that denied being tamed. _Is that what this is? Love?_ Klaus couldn't say for sure, he knew he cared for Caroline; she made him feel things unlike anything he had ever felt before. He eyed the door that shut him away from her and decided he did not want to examine that way of thinking any longer. He would not continue to be vulnerable and what's worse, _weak_ when it came to her. Klaus walked to the chair that had been moved back to its original placement and sat stiffy in the shadows that had begun to grow across the room set on his decision.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline inhaled a deep breath to try and fortify herself for what was about to come, slumping her shoulders down again when she realized that she had no idea what that even was. She stood in front of the door not knowing what was going to happen or how this would go, the only thing she did know was that she had to walk back in there and tell Klaus that something obviously went wrong and they were coming back. _It will be fine. I mean, we've gotten closer through all this. We will figure something out. Everything will be fine. I'll just go in there, tell him they are coming back and it will be…ugh!_ Caroline swore to herself if she said the word _fine_ one more time she'd snap her own neck! Squaring her shoulders with her head held high, she place a smile on her face and walked into the house.

As Caroline rounded the corner she slid to a stop a few feet away from the barrier. This was defiantly _not_ the Klaus she had expected to find, the warm, open Klaus that teased her was nowhere in sight. In his place was the Klaus of all her friends' nightmares, the one that terrorized her town, the one that killed at the drop of a hat over something as simple as someone sitting in his stool at the bar. The shadows of the room cast a sinister mask across his face making his eyes stand out with such hostility it caused a shiver of dread to run down her spine. His ominous voice seemed to reverberate off the walls and echo in her chest.

"Who was on the phone Sweetheart?"

Caroline tried not to show her apprehension as she replied, "Well, um, that was Stefan. He ah, called to let me know they are on their way back." She began to gain a hold over her nerves the more she spoke. "I didn't actually talk to him, he only left me a voicemail and then shut his phone off, I mean who does that anyways? Plus his cell service was like, next to nothing so I could only get bits and pieces, actually I could only get a couple words. Something about Jeremy and Elena, though I don't know what and that they were coming back sometime within the next two days." Caroline took in a breath after her rapid speech. "Oh wait! There was one more thing, to top it all off he told me to be careful. Can you believe that? No one bothers to tell me _before_ they do something stupid, no of course not! They wait until _after_ everything's done and leave _me_ with the fallout."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he put together another piece to the puzzle that was Caroline Forbes, she rambled when she was nervous, could she really believe he would hurt her to get back at them? "Well Love, I don't think you have to worry about that," He leveled her with a serious look. "You know I'd never hurt you."

For some reason she believed him and while she felt a twinge of relief at that, she still let out a scoff and crossed her arms across her chest. "But you're going to hurt them."

Klaus threw a stern look her way, nearly gritting his teeth he hissed out, "I _know_ you are not going to ask me to _spare_ them." By the hesitant look on her face he could assume she meant to do just that. Klaus all but flew off the chair and came to a stop a few feet from the barrier directly in front of her shouting his disbelief. "You cannot be serious Caroline! After what they did to Kol?!"

Raising her hands trying to placate him she spoke softly and calmly as if to a child in a temper tantrum. "Klaus just calm down and wait a second."

The tension and anger radiated off him in waves, "Don't you dare try and patronize me! I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!"

 _Of course that's what he'd think the damn jerk!_ Her own frustration and anger reacting its peak she finally snapped shouting right back at him. "Would you just shut up and listen for a damn minute? God!"

He laughed mockingly at her, fury blazing in his voice. "What? What could you possible say that would have me extend the mercy they did not offer to my brother, whom may I remind you died in this very house!"

Caroline threw her hands in the air, crashing them back down against her legs. "I know that! Seriously, did you miss everything I've done over the past two freaking days?! You'd think that you would get it! My God, do I really have to spell it out for you?" She raised a questioning eyebrow but Klaus left his face stiff and blank. "Seriously, I am not against you Klaus! Yes, they are my friends and no I don't want them killed." She took a moment to calm herself down, a plan forming in her head that would give her more time to think, lowering her voice back down to her normal volume she looked him in the eyes, "But if you could just wait it out for a while."

Klaus's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't asking him _not_ to do anything but simply asking him to _wait,_ he could not see her angle on this and he spoke slowly attempting to rein in his temper, his voice still harsh as his jaw clenched. "You want me to wait to avenge my brother's death. Why?"

Caroline could tell he was only just holding his temper at bay, but she considered it a win for her if it got him to at least listen to her. "Well for one, your siblings need to be told about Kol. I mean, Rebekah is with them right now. Don't you think you should sit her down privately with Elijah, where ever he is, to break the news to them instead of going off all half-cocked and have your sister finding out during a blood bath?"

Klaus decided to appease Caroline and hear her out, so far she did have a point even if he would not admit it; he folded his arms across his chest, "Alright Love, that's one and in assuming with your penance for lists, you surely have others."

Rolling her eyes at his jab at her she place a hand on her hip. "Well duh." She raised her other hand and held up two fingers. "Number two is, wouldn't it be better to find out exactly what happened on that dang island and with the stupid cure? And number three," She said as she flicked another finger in the air.

"There's more?" Klaus said just to get a rise out of her.

Caroline scoffed out, "Come on Klaus, everyone knows lists have to have a minimum of at least three things."

Chuckling against his own will he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright Love, I'll bite, what is number three?"

Caroline smirked deviously, "Anticipation."

Klaus blinked not following her. "What?"

Caroline sighed, feeling slightly exhausted at all this emotional up and down with him. "Look, I'm not for you killing more people I've known all my life and I am really hoping to find a reason for you not to do so before you get through steps one and two. But yeah, anticipation. You know like, let them sweat it out? Make them think you are past it or have other things going on and because of that you are not going to do something over the top like, taking hearts or whatever. Plus they are going to use Elena as the excuse on why you can't kill them anyways. You know, since you want more hybrids and all."

Klaus only took seconds to think over all she had said to him, not enough time for Caroline to even notice that he did so. He paid close attention to all that she had said; he even heard her distaste for the possibility of him making more hybrids, other than that bit what she said made perfect sense. Oh he knew she was trying to manipulate him, she even said so in a round about way in her little speech and that was just one reason why he lo… cared for her, she did not hide behind lies. Her fire and passion for life, the care she had for all of those she counted as a friend was another reason why he could never find it in himself to fully let her go. He wanted that loyalty for him as well. She had so much potential and it was absolutely wasted on the people in this town. Klaus liked the idea of making them sweat a bit, including her, so he chose to deflect the attention away from how he would handle things and touch on something about her. Something else she had said caught his attention and made him wonder.

"Don't presume to know what it is that I want." He turned his penetrating graze to her eyes and held them hostage. "I would like to know what _you_ want Caroline."

Caroline was unsure of what he was getting at. "I already told you…"

"Oh no Love, I'm not talking about me avenging Kol's death." Klaus took a small casual step closer to her staying mindful of the barrier.

Caroline's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she tilted her head slightly. "Then what do you mean?"

"What I mean Caroline, is that for all your talks of how stupid this cure is; it makes me wonder…would you take it?" Klaus did not remove his penetrating gaze from her face, watching for any clue as to what she was thinking from the emotions flitting along her face. Worry began to course through him as he could not pin point what her answer would be.

Caroline's eyes darted back and forth, looking anywhere but at him, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." Klaus knew even if he would hate it, he would get the cure for her if she truly wanted it. "Would you take it?" He moved closer to her with every word he spoke, the barrier between them a metaphor he cared not to think of.

The closer he came the more he entangled Caroline in his gaze, it took but a second and Klaus seen the answer write it's self across her beautiful face. His own face showed surprise before morphing into triumph.

"You wouldn't. You like who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong," He made a step closer, "Ageless," another step, "fearless." He stepped even closer to her, their noses brushing as he whispered powerfully, "We are the same Caroline."

Caroline's breathing picked up rapidly and her lungs filled with air saturated in his scent, her eyes unable to blink as she stared at him with their noses still touching. Klaus slowly raised his hand and gently cupping her cheek, his voice a husky whisper, "You feel it too, don't you Caroline."

Caroline let out a whimper at his touch, he was so close his voice vibrated straight through her. _Wait a minute!_ Caroline pulled back from him in surprise, "How are you touching me?"

Klaus blinked the confusion out of his eyes as he took stock at where he stood. He was no longer in the doppelganger's living room but now he stood in the kitchen with Caroline. Klaus could see the confusion in Caroline's eyes, and while he cared not for her friends, he did not enjoy having to be the one to tell her. He had been around enough magic in his life to know that when a witch ties a spell to the moon it would hold, unless something happens to the witch that did the casting.

"I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." Klaus's low raspy voice reached her ears but Caroline shook her head in denial. Unwilling to commit to telling her whether he was going to go along with her list of plans or not, Klaus flashed through the room grabbing his things and was gone before Caroline could even blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pretty please don't fall through, don't forget to leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm keeping with my promise of updating every day to every other day. Yay! Go me! I'm excited for us all! LOL

I love all the love I am feeling from you all! I blush, I smile and I feel all warm and gooey on the insides! For all of you who have left a review, you know this already because I always do my best to reply to your review! For those who haven't reviewed yet, I make it a point to answer back to nearly every review I receive with a personal message to your inbox. I figure since you take the time to write to me and read my story, it's the least I could. It's me writing this, and it's a world that comes from the inner workings of my mind, but you are all a part of it too!

So I'll keep it short this time with my author's note and just say, enjoy and that I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything seen on the show, only my take on how the events could go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pain unlike anything he had ever felt before burned through him at the speed of light. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he had no control over himself what so ever. Another sudden burst of pain ripped through him, _Dying by White Oak certainly was a picnic compared to this,_ he thought to himself before heard a terrible scream echo in his ears only to realize that it had come from him. He felt as if he was being ripped apart and sown back together with a dull needle and course twine. It was excruciating. It felt as if his throat was being torn apart by his screams only to suddenly feel nothing at all. He could vaguely hear a disembodied voice calling his name through a fog. Feeling began to return to his body starting at the tips of his toes moving slowly up reaching out to the tips of his fingers, but he almost wish it hadn't. He never felt so heavy, so weak, even when he was human all those centuries ago. Drawing in a ragged breath through his parched and throbbing throat he finally opened his eyes to first see a wooden ceiling then shifted to a man standing over him.

"Kol! Come on you little prick. Can you hear me or not?"

Kol let out a rough cough that caused his head to throb before he hoarsely responded, "Will you quite your shouting." He winced at the pain as he attempted to clear his sore throat, "And I can guarantee you my prick is anything but little you old goat."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I know you're back, if you're trying to defend your prick size my friend."

Kol slowly began to gain stock over what had occurred, astonishment coloring his ragged voice, "They did it. Those bloody witches actually did it." He made a move to sit up, his goal to get off the hard table that seen to his resurrection, only to have the other man catch him around his waist before he fell.

"Easy there Kol, you are going to be weak as a newborn kitten until your body adjusts to the changes it's undergone." The man said as he helped Kol to slowly walk around the witches still laying on the floor around the trestle table.

Kol gave the man a critical eye as he limped his way to the sofa with assistance, "And just how long is _that_ going to take _Watcher_? And why did no one explain that part, all I've heard from the witches is that time is of the essence. Well, Magnhilt also seemed pretty gleeful about the suffering I endured."

The Watcher carefully lowered Kol down onto the sofa, "I'm sure Magnhilt was after how you were with her coven all those centuries ago. But don't you dare think you can take that tone with me Kol. No one on this Earth or beyond knew what would happen completely after you came back, which by the way you haven't even said a thank you for yet." The Watcher joked out in the end.

Kol's natural reason was to chuckle but he stopped at the pain in his throat. "Oh yes, how remiss of me to forget my manners while I've been in excruciating pain and only been back from the dead its self for what now?" He turned his head towards the clock on the mantle above the fireplace, "Five minutes?"

Rolling his eyes, The Watcher took a step back from the sofa, "Fine my friend, I'll allow this dire disregard of common courtesy in respect to the fact you've just been through an awful ordeal," He raised his hand to point and wave his finger at Kol, "But don't let it happen again."

Kol laughed hoarsely, wincing through the pain as a genuine smile grew over his face, "Ah. And everyone says _I_ have a flair for dramatics!"

The Watcher replied cockily, "Some call it charm _Darling._ " Both men laughed and smile in comradery before gasps and whimpers were heard from behind them. "I should see how the witches are and get them into bed." Letting out a sigh he looked back at Kol, "Looks like we will be sharing the living room, I'll have to double them up in all the beds."

"Won't be the first time we passed out together on the sofas, here's hoping some good Rum will be involved again as well." Kol replied cheekily.

The Watcher let out a chuckle as he went about checking the witches, helping the ones who had begun to stir into the four bedrooms of the cabin. He was thankful he had set up the air mattresses on the floors of the bedrooms to accommodate everyone, heading over to the remaining four witches he knelt down next to one to pick her up, only to notice she was as cold as ice. Frantically he checked for a pulse but unfortunately he found none. Sitting back on his heels he let out a melancholy sigh before he took his gaze off her to look at the remaining three. He stayed still for a moment gathering his wits before he moved to check on them as well.

Kol heard the somber sigh from behind him, "What is the matter Watcher, can't handle picking up a group of women? Though, come to think of it, that's not really your _area_ now is it?" Chuckling at his own joke he waited for a witty response, when none came he frowned and carefully turned his body around on the sofa to see what was going on.

The Watcher gave him a mournful look, "We lost four. We knew all knew it was a possibility but still, we had hoped this wouldn't happen. They were the youngest and oldest of the twelve."

Kol, for all his swagger and devil may care attitude, felt a deep remorse set in over the loss of part of the coven that had brought him back. "Take them to your root cellar; it should be cool enough to store them until the coven is prepared to take care of them. I'd help, but I'm not sure if I'd do more harm than good being this bloody weak."

"It's fine Kol, you just stay there and rest, I'll take care of them." The Watcher said solemnly before standing up with a dead witch in his arms. "Just prepare yourself for that Rum you wanted. I'll need some myself once I'm done." With that he was off spending the next hour placing the dead in the root cellar and taking down the air mattresses that would no longer be used.

Kol turned back around on the sofa when he was alone, _Well as alone as I can be with three dead bodies,_ he thought wryly to himself. Looking down to his tattered and burnt clothing he grimaced thinking that maybe he should have asked for help to the shower. Grinding his teeth together he heaved himself off the sofa nearly crashing into the table in front of him. It was truly vexing to him to be so weak. Kol managed to stumble over to a nearby wall using it as his guide as he limped painfully to the bathroom. He felt relief when he seen a set of his clothing and some towels were waiting for him on the stand next to the sink, he sent a silent thank you to the coven for being prepared. Shedding the soiled clothes to the floor to be thrown away later, he turned the shower on, grateful that it was a walk in shower so it wouldn't take too much effort on his part to get in. The near scolding hot water did wonders to wash off the evidence of his death. Kol leaned his head against the shower wall feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the events that had transpired. He was back, it had actually worked. He tried to come to terms with this part of the plan years ago and he thought that he had, but actually going through with it all and coming out of it alive had a maelstrom of emotions twisting through him. _And this is only the beginning._ The thought brought him out of his riotous mental state. He could handle this. After all these years he finally gained what was rightfully his to begin with and he would not fall apart now or ever. He had a mission to accomplish and accomplish it he would. Failure was not an option, there was too much at stake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kol made his way slowly out of the bathroom towards the living room where he found The Watcher already seated on the sofa, two glasses and a bottle of Rum waiting on the table among the knick-knacks. The Watcher made to rise from the sofa but Kol waved his assistance away, the pain was ebbing enough he could manage on his own, but the weakness was still present.

"I trust you feel refreshed after you showered? If you would have waited I'd have helped you, you know." The Watcher said as he poured the Rum into the two glasses.

Kol raised his eyebrow at him as he tiredly sat on the sofa, "I'm sorry to deprive you of seeing me in all my naked glory, but the stench of my own death was making me beyond nauseous."

The other man chuckled, "Always the eternal jokester Kol, speaking of," He reached down next to the sofa and picked up a thermos full of warm blood. "I talked the witches that were awake enough into donating to the cause before they went back to sleep."

Kol smiled as he took the thermos uncapping the top taking at long drink, veins webbing down from his eyes, the blood moved through him helping to chase away some of the weakness of his body. "Ah, nothing like a powerful coven's blood to make a fella feel alive again." Pointing the thermos towards the other man slightly, "This is why I call you a friend; you can talk anyone out of just about anything."

The man laughingly replied, "Kol, I'm your _only_ friend!"

With a mocking gasp and a hand placed over his heart Kol said, "You wound me Darling! I'll have you know I have plenty of friends."

"Yes, ones you've compelled. But we've spent enough time horsing around, God! Of all the things, I never imagined that phrase would ever come out of my mouth!"

Kol interrupted him with a loud bellow, "Then I guess we shouldn't touch on the things you've put _in_ your mouth." He received a stern look from the other man. "Alright, alright I'm done, but you walked right into that one!"

Leaning forward shaking his head The Watcher moved a candle to the edge of the table directly in front of Kol. "It's time to see if this all worked according to plan." He sat back against the back of the sofa and raised is hand waving it in invitation for Kol, "Now light the damn thing."

All the playful banter left Kol like a tidal wave; it had been so long since he performed any type of magic he didn't know where to begin. Moreover he was nervous of whether this had actually worked. His mind traveled back to the events of his human life, all his siblings at one point or another showed signs of having magic. Kol remembered when he was close to seven years old he had discovered his own ability. He had been so excited to run home to his mother and tell her for he knew that besides him, Elijah was the only other sibling to have it so far. He would never forget what had stopped him from stepping inside their hut to tell what he felt was amazing news. He knew his parents had sent all of his siblings to do chores away from the hut that day, so he assumed it would only be his mother and father there. The closer he came to their home he began to hear screams of pain from the inside, Elijah's scream. He had ran to peek through a window to see what was wrong. It had turned out once their children showed they possessed the ability to perform magic, their every loving parents would bind their powers, all for the sake of their children never to become stronger than themselves. After witnessing the painful looking spell being cast on his older brother, he had ran off into the woods terrified to ever utter a single word of his power. Later that evening he attempted to speak to Elijah privately about what had happened to him but Elijah had just laughed him off for his vivid imagination and walked away. After that he had stayed vigilant about keeping his magic hidden. His mother, being such a powerful witch herself, had eventually figured it out and his father had forced him to go through the same ritual. Unbeknownst to them however, he had been secretly searching through his mother's grimoire, trying to find a way to stop it and keep his memories. He had only succeeded with a spell days before hand that stopped them from taking his memories. Though he had to pretend he did not remember a thing. His years of searching for a way to get them back had paid off when he had found Magnhilt's coven.

Kol forced himself out of his past to tend to the task at hand. Squaring his shoulders, he would not be afraid of lighting a damn candle, he had been through worse. This was everything he had hoped and searched for, he would not let his nerves get him now. Concentrating, Kol worked on focusing the way that had become so easy to do when he was learning his powers the first time. The candle's wick began to glow with a tiny flame before it wavered and then went out. Frustrated Kol kicked the table in front of him knocking the contents on the table around and the unlit candle to the floor. "Damn it! This was the simplest thing to do when I was a human warlock."

The Watcher placed his hand on Kol's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. "This is going to take time Kol. You may have been _born_ a warlock, but you were _formed_ into something else entirely when we brought you back. With the conflicting natures of being a vampire and a warlock, it's only natural for them to fight against each other. Once you've gained a hold over that fight you will start to have more control over your magic. And let's not forget, with your Original vampire status plus your magic coming from one of the original lines, you will become a powerful Hybrid that will equal that of your brother Klaus. Not to mention your new powers are vital to our cause."

Kol let his body sag against the sofa, "No need to add the pressure." Kol sulked for a few minutes before glancing over to The Watcher, "But speaking of our cause, does Caroline know exactly who you are yet, _Steven_?"

Steven grimaced at the thought. "No she doesn't. How could she? She doesn't even know what is going on with herself yet to know who I am. Besides, Caroline isn't ready to know yet." He let out a sigh, "I just hope that once she finds out she will remember that I love her, she has had enough people in her life use and abuse her, I don't need her thinking I was one of them."

Kol spoke with nothing but sincerity, "I'm sure she will be angry, that girl had a fire about her like none other, but she will see you were only looking out for her best interests, well eventually anyway."

The grimace on Steven's face deepened at the thought. "She thinks I'm partying it up out on a yacht at the moment with some of the boys from the club. I'm going to have to come up with a whopper of a tale to tell her so she doesn't get suspicious."

Kol grinned, chuckling darkly at Steven, "Oh I'm sure you will come up with something, Hell! It won't even have to be a lie, you my friend lead a very risqué life, and with that club of yours I'm sure you have plenty of tales to tell of all the men you've ah, shared your assets with."

Steven slapped Kol's arm, "How dare you imply that I'm a slut! That's like the pot calling the kettle black! But oh how right you are, I have many delicious stories I could tell her that will make her want to tell me to shut up!" Both men laughed as the toasted their glasses of Rum together. They were interrupted by Steven's phone alerting him to a new text message.

 **Sarah- Watcher, we overheard Caroline say that the others are heading back to Mystic Falls and should arrive within two days. Also, the spell containing Klaus in the Gilbert residence was broken early. We are waiting on a response from those from the coven that were sent to the island to keep an eye on the events there. I will forward their reply as soon as I get it.**

"Why the long face, mate?" Kol asked him curiously.

Steven sighed, "That was a younger girl from the coven checking in." He turned the phone to Kol for him to read the message.

"We better get into gear then. I need to be back in Mystic Falls to stop my brother from killing that lot. We need them to be a distraction while they themselves are distracted on that wild goose chase so we can fulfill this crazy plan. Do we know who has the cure yet?"

As Kol was talking another text message came in, Steven frowned as he read it. "You're not going to like this."

 **Sarah- Fwd.: Mystic Falls group heading back to the boats now. Hunter, Jeremy Gilbert was killed. We lost sight of the Bennett witch, searching for her now with no luck. Rebekah Mikaelson also unaccounted for, but presumed alive. The doppelganger known as Katherine came in undetected at the last minute and stole the cure. Silas has awoken.**

Kol snarled "Katherine! You mean to tell me the doppel-bitch made it in and out with the cure and no one stopped her?" Mulling this new information over a thought struck him. "This might actually work."

"How do you figure that?" Steven asked clueless on how they could use this to their advantage.

"Well dear sweet _Katerina_ will either use it to bargain for her eternal freedom from my brother, or try and ram the thing down his throat, either way we will have it in our possession." Kol said already thinking of all that needed to be done in either case.

"We can't let her ram it down Klaus's throat, we need that for…" Steven started to say before Kol cut him off.

"I know what we need it for, and I will be there keeping an eye on things to make sure that doesn't happen." Kol tossed the remaining Rum down his throat before picking the thermos of blood up taking another drink. "It's time to wake the dear coven up, they need to eat and take care of their dead. It's time to get to work."

Steven followed Kol's lead downing his own Rum before standing, "You know most of them may not be able to stand let alone have the strength to use their magic."

"It doesn't matter. I just went through hell and arose from the dead, do you hear me complaining? I need to get some type of a handle over my magic before I make my appearance alive and back from the dead in Mystic Falls. I don't care if they have to hold each other up and feed each other like babies, I need them to help guide me through this and I need it now. There's no telling with the doppel-bitch of when she will decide to make her move." Kol turned away from Steven, bending down to grab the candle from the floor where he had knocked it over and placed it back in front of himself on the table. "Well go on Watcher, do part of your duty and rouse the witches so you can oversee all this and keep them in line."

Steven shook his head at Kol chuckling, "You mean keep you from killing them when they irritate you with their instructions."

Kol looked over his shoulder, "Potato, patato, I'm not seeing the difference."

Steven stood against the wall for a few minutes as he watched Kol try again and again to light the candle. He began to notice Kol's issue wasn't lighting the candle itself, but _keeping_ it lit. Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling Steven whispered to himself, "It's going to be a long night." He turned to head up the stairs to wake up then coven grumbling to himself the entire way about all the coffee he would need to make to get through this and keep the witches alive.

Kol sat on the edge of the sofa lighting and re-lighting the damn candle, he rolled his eyes as he heard Steven's whispered complaints. Focusing back on the task at hand, Kol reached within himself to try and stop his conflicting natures from fighting. Using meditation techniques he had learned from a group of Buddhist monks he stumbled across in the late 1300's, he focused his efforts on centering himself hoping it would help join the two sides of him together. Opening his eyes, he once again lit the candle; flickers of light began to dance across his face that held a devilish grin. This time not only did the flame stay lit, it danced almost a foot tall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

So…yup. Sorry no Klaus or Caroline this chapter.

Pretty please don't fall through, with a cherry on top leave me a review!


	10. Chapter 10

So here I am yet again! Thanks again to everyone who is following, has favorited and reviewed! You all give me the drive to keep this going!

 **Patches19-** I'm so glad to hear you find my story intriguing! Hope it continues to as it grows. ;)

This is a bit of a filler chapter in a way, but it is still a very important part of the whole story. Next Chapter is in the works, I'm planning to stick to my everyday/every other day update plan.

I do not own anything to do with Vampire Diaries. Only what the characters decide to say and do is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline pulled into her driveway shutting her car off and leaned her head back against the headrest. _Home sweet lonely home,_ she thought to herself as she seen her mom wasn't there, not that she was too surprised she did get the text saying she wouldn't be. Sighing Caroline reached into the backseat to grab her bag, getting out of the car to head inside. She pushed the front door shut with her shoulder after making it into the house and dropped her keys on the foyer table. Her footsteps echoed through the empty house as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Caroline cringed at the sight before her, drawers still hung half open and some hangers sat on the floor from the last time she was here. It seemed odd to her that it was only just over two days ago now when she had vamp sped through her room hurrying to get back to a broken Klaus. She couldn't believe her mom didn't think anything was wrong by the looks of her bedroom, she knew her daughter was a compulsive neat freak. Letting out a despondent sigh, Caroline set her tote bag on her bed to pull her dirt clothes out of it and then grabbed the ones from her hamper to head to the basement to start a load of laundry. By the time she had made it to the basement she weirdly felt out of breath, in a way that was reminiscent of her days as a human running up and down the two flights of stairs in her home. Caroline shrugged it off as she set about separating her clothes and the others her mom had left to be cleaned as well into piles before she picked up the first of three loads placing them in the washing machine. She spun her body to grab the detergent off the shelf next to the washer when her vision suddenly went hazy and her ears began to ring as she stumbled into the shelf knocking the detergent to the floor. Vaguely in the back of her mind she was thankful it didn't spill, she knew from her clumsy human days that laundry soap was hell to clean off the concrete floor. But in the forefront of her mind was, "What the hell?" righting herself she tried to shake off the strange dizzy spell. "I'm under too much freaking stress! Seriously."

She figured with all the extra stress going on she wasn't feeding enough, she walked shakily over to the mini-fridge her mom had her install in the basement for her blood-bags. Caroline grabbed a bag of B positive using the tubing on it as a straw not caring at the moment that it was cold. _I understand you drink blood now to survive Caroline,_ her mom had told her trying to hold back a disgusted look, _but you can't keep it in the kitchen, if someone was to come over here and see them it could bring trouble for the both of us._ The mini-fridge was a compromise that work well for them both, well for the most part, when she need a pick me up during a late night cram session for a test she hated having to go all the way to the basement to get it.

Leaning back against the wall as she sipped on her blood she thought about her and her mother's relationship, if you counted barely talking and random text messages to check in a relationship. Caroline really didn't understand what was going on anymore. Her mom had always been distant to a point, always placing work ahead of everything else. She knew her dad had turned out to be gay but there were times right after the divorce that Caroline had wondered if things could have been different if they had spent more time together as a family. Her parents had gotten together for a reason in the first place so maybe…Caroline shook her head from the useless thoughts, she knew that wouldn't have changed a thing, her dad would have still been gay. The point she was trying to make in her own convoluted mind was she didn't understand the distance that had grown even wider between her and her mom. Maybe it still was the vampire thing, her mom was raised to hate them, but Caroline had truly believed that her mom had accepted who her daughter was now. Then one day out of the blue it felt like they were back to square one again and Caroline couldn't figure out why. She was still the same Caroline, to an extent anyways and she didn't go around hurting people. _Mom's even friends with douche-bag Damon for crying out loud!_

Caroline sucked the last of the blood down deciding since she wasn't going to figure out whatever the deal was with her mom at the moment. She tossed the empty bag in the trashcan feeling back to her normal self. "Well, looks like it was stress after all." She said aloud to herself and went back to getting some much needed stress cleaning done.

Hours later, well after the sun had went down; Caroline was just finishing up the kitchen when she heard her mom's police cruiser pull into the driveway. Drying her hands she hung the towel on the towel rack under the sink as her mother walked into the kitchen, turning with a bright smile for her mom, "Hey mommy! I haven't seen you for close to a week, how are you?" hoping if she stayed her bubbly self she could draw her mom in.

Liz gave Caroline a tired smile, "Has it been that long? I must be more tired than I thought. I've been pulling extra shifts at the station; so much so that all the days are starting to blend into each other."

"Well, then why don't you go take a nice relaxing shower and I'll fix you something to eat Mom. Then we can talk about what we've missed. I have so much to tell you." Caroline smiled at her mom rolling her eyes, "You won't believe what Tyler did, well you might but then again..."

Her mom cut her off before she could say anymore with a tired sigh, "Caroline, I'm exhausted and you're rambling. You know I can't follow you when I'm this tired." Liz put her hand on Caroline's shoulder for a second, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just going to head for bed. I'll be out as soon as my head hits that pillow." Liz turned to head out of the kitchen, "We'll talk in the morning over coffee, lots of coffee ok? Goodnight."

Caroline listened as her mom walk to her downstairs bedroom and shut the door before her face fell and she whispered, "Yeah, goodnight."

Blinking back tears Caroline turned off the lights before checking to make sure the front door was locked and went up the stairs to her own room. Grabbing her baby blue and white striped pajama shorts and a soft cotton baby blue tank top that she had left out on her bed, she went into her attached bathroom to wash her face and change for bed. Caroline turned the water off after rinsing off her toothbrush when she caught her still tear filled eyes in the mirror. She sent her toothbrush flying against it as she braced her hand on the counter letting herself break down and cry. _I try so hard, so hard, to be good, to show her I'm still me, why does she act like she doesn't even want to be around me?_ Tears slid down her face, dripping down her neck as quiet sobs shook her body. _Why am I never good enough for anyone?_ As her hands gripped the countertop so hard she felt it begin to give under her fingers she sucked in a few deep breaths to calm down. Caroline pulled the hand towel of its ring pressing it to her face to wipe the tears away and ran it over her neck before hanging it back in its place. Opening her bathroom door she turned the light off behind her walking over to her bed to pull the covers back and climb in. She leaned her head back against her headboard looking up at the ceiling as her bottom lip quivered once more. She huffed hitting her mattress with her fists and then rolled over to turn off her bedside lamp. Just before she hit the switch the top drawer of her bedside table caught her eye, she bit her lower lip before giving into a craving that hit her harder tonight than any other night so far. She slowly opened the drawer reaching in to pull out a small notebook. She settled on her back with her head propped on her pillows before she opened it up to the middle to do what had become almost a nightly habit. Some nights she could roll over and ignore it, others she would toss and turn until she caved, but nights like tonight she wouldn't even try to fight it. Setting the notebook flat on her chest she picked up the drawing Klaus had made of her and the horse, running a finger delicately over the lines of her face then moving on to his words, _Thank you for your honesty – Klaus._ It started the night after she had distracted him at The Grill to separate him from Kol. She was trying to see is she could find _his honesty_ in the lines of her face that he had drawn so beautifully. To figure out whether he truly wanted to know her or if it was all just part of some ploy. Somehow along the way, and she had no idea how or when, it had turned into a comfort for her. It gave her the thought that someone out there _might_ just care about her that much. Caroline carefully placed the drawing back into her notebook before she put it back into its home in her drawer. She hit the switch turning off her lamp and her room filled with the light of the almost full moon. Caroline rolled over to face her window and looking through the tree limbs to stare at the moon for a minute before she let her eyes fall closed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus flashed from the doppelganger's home only stopping as he neared a park a few streets over from The Grill. He scanned the crowd of people before he found what he was looking for. Setting his bag down behind a tree he moved casually over to a man in about his mid-twenties who was out for a jog alone. Klaus waited for him to round the corner of the path that was hidden from view of the others in the park. As the man came around a group of tall bushes, Klaus flashed out in front of him grabbing a hold of his shoulders, his eyes dilating to compel him. "You won't scream. You will not fight me. You will follow me and allow me to take what I need without resisting." The man's voice was dull as he repeated Klaus's instructions and followed him behind the bushes. Klaus placed his left arm around his shoulders and his right hand at the back of the man's neck to tilt his head for the perfect angle, letting his fangs drop as his eyes turned yellow and sank into his neck taking pull after pull of his blood. As the fresh blood hit his system he let his eyes fall shut for a moment. Bagged blood worked well when there were no other options but nothing tasted as good as blood fresh from the source. The man began to sag in his arms from blood loss as Klaus continued drinking. A pearly angelic voice echoed inside his head, _I'm not for you killing more people I've known all my life and I am really hoping to find a reason for you not to do so._ Klaus let out a growl, _Damn that woman!_ Rolling his eyes he couldn't believe her was about to do this. Klaus released his fangs from the man's neck and kept a firm hold on him by his upper arm and pulled his own wrist to his mouth and bit down.

"It's your lucky day mate, you get to live." Klaus shoved his wrist against the man's mouth making sure some blood went down his throat before he pulled it away and locked his eye with him, "You will remember nothing of this encounter or of me. Now go back to your jog."

Klaus watched the man walk away in a daze before continuing his run, _maybe I should have told him to head home and stay there until my blood leaves his system,_ shaking his head at the thought, what did he care if the man had some sort of accident, a brand new vampire running amuck in town could turn out to be quite entertaining. Klaus used his finger to catch a drop of blood from his chin and licked it off before he went to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder then flashed to his home.

Klaus walked into the front door of his home realizing this was his first time back since he stormed out set on placing a dagger into Kol's chest. Only that is not what had transpired. He had watched his younger brother's body catch fire with a White Oak stake in his chest instead. While he himself was trapped outside of the doppelganger's home unable to do anything to prevent it. His eyes watered as he let his gaze wander towards the kitchen that would lead him down into the basement where Caroline had placed Kol's body. Turning away, Klaus made his way to the staircase instead to take a much needed shower.

Opening his bedroom door Klaus placed his bag on the bed, idly looking about to see if Caroline's snooping went any further than she had said it did. Seeing nothing else out of place other than the areas she would have gathered his things from he walked into his adjoining master bath to start the shower. After removing his clothing he opened the hamper lid to toss them in, Klaus walked over to the sink removing his necklaces as well placing them on the dark marble countertop then step into his massive shower. Releasing a heavy sigh he let the multiple jets and shower heads do what they were intended for and work the tension from his body. Grabbing his shampoo he began lathering into his hair as he thought about the enigma that was Caroline Forbes. As much as he did not want to admit it, even to himself, she had a valid point about how he should handle this situation he unwillingly found himself in yet again. He needed to get Elijah and Rebekah home and break the news to them about their brother's death. He agreed that he couldn't go after the Mystic Falls posse as soon as they returned, Rebekah would be with them and he didn't need her spoiling his revenge by ripping their hearts out or removing their heads from their necks all within moments. No, he wanted their deaths to last, to torture them until they begged and pleaded for the mercy death would offer them, only to have him deny that mercy and begin again. He wanted his remaining siblings along with him to show a united front as it happened. They had let Finn's death go unpunished, more for the fact that neither he nor his siblings had cared too much about it. Finn was a waste of space that would have just continued down the path of destroying them all, much like their parents had. If that made him a heartless monster, he did not care. Finn had always been a pompous ass that followed in their parent's footsteps even when they were human. Where his other siblings would help tend to him after one of Mikael's many beatings, Finn would come only after the others had left to tend to their chores to tell him that he had only brought it on himself. Klaus moved his head under the spray to rinse his hair out, then picked up his body wash and washcloth and began to wash his body.

Kol was an entirely different case. As much as his wayward brother loved to cause problems for him with his wild and psychotic ways and as many times as Klaus had felt the need to put him in a coffin with a dagger to the chest, the fact remained that Klaus loved his little brother. They had a relationship very different from the ones he had with his other siblings. Kol wasn't as serious as Elijah or as uptight as Rebekah could tend to be. Kol had the same zest for life that he himself had partially lost along the way while running from Mikael and chasing doppelgangers. But when he spent time with his younger brother he was able to find it again, the part of him who could let go and have fun, forgetting about curses and father's that were trying to put him down. The adventurous spirit that he locked away, telling himself that once his curse was broken and Mikael was dead he would finally be able to live a life. But now that brother was laying dead in a coffin never to remind him of those things again. Klaus rinsed the soap from his face and body clenching his jaw against the emotions that attempted to overrun him. He had his moment to break, surprisingly in the arms of an angel that held him sweetly to her chest and coached him out of it; he would not be doing so again anytime soon.

Klaus turned off the shower and reacted out to grab a towel to rub through his hair vigorously, and then dried his body off before wrapping it low around his hips. He walked back over to his sink and picked up his necklaces to place back around his neck. Looking up into the mirror Klaus wiped a strip of the fog away with a swipe of his hand, giving himself a hard look in the eyes to brace himself for the phone calls he needed to make to Elijah and Rebekah. A billow of steam followed him out the door as he walked back into his bedroom and set about getting dressed before he headed out of the room to his study downstairs.

Once he reached his study he walked over to the table holding the remainder of his liquor that Caroline had not taken, Klaus shrugged his shoulders at the fact he left the box containing the majority of it at the Gilbert house, he figured it would aid the fire he would set to it in the long run. No matter the wonderful memories it held for him of his time spend with Caroline, the memory of his brother's demise was stronger and he wanted no extra reminder of that particular event. Pouring himself a tumbler half full of bourbon he walked over to his desk to sit down pulling his phone from his pants pocket.

Klaus flipped his phone in circles in his hand as he took a sip of his bourbon contemplating which of his siblings to call first. He settled on Rebekah deciding it would be best to have all the knowledge he could about the happenings on that island before calling Elijah. Hitting her contact in his phone he held it to his ear only to furrow his brows when he was met with a recorded message stating that the phone was out of the service area. Klaus recalled from Caroline's rant that the cell services had been spotty where ever they were, he only hoped that was the case with Rebekah; he did not want to think of losing another sibling again so soon. Scrolling to Elijah's number he placed the phone back to his ear listening to the ringing while waiting for his brother to pick up. Klaus growled frustrated when he was sent to Elijah's voicemail.

"Brother, I don't know what it is that's so important that you're not answering my call, but whatever it is drop it. I need you to return home immediately." Klaus's stern voice showed that he would not take no for an answer. He hung up the phone pushing it back into his pocket.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" He complained to himself downing the rest of his drink, continuing to do so as he walked back to refill his tumbler. "When I wish for peace and quiet they are always underfoot, when I need them here they are nowhere to be found." He raised his glass into the air as if in a toast before taking another sip. Klaus picked up the container of bourbon and walked out of the study and down the hall to where he came to an impasse. To his left sat the staircase where he could head back up to his bedroom and studio, where he could lose himself for a few blessed hours. Directly in front of him lay the path that would venture next to the dining room, through the kitchen then down a set of stairs where he could sit and wallow in lonely misery as he drank himself into oblivion next to Kol's coffin. Klaus chose left, his footsteps echoed in the deathly quiet of the mansion as he walked up the steps fighting down the urge to turn around and go to Kol's body and plead with any who would listen to bring his brother back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus set his paintbrush down after placing the last stoke on the canvas in front of him. Picking up a rag he wiped the last of the paint from his hands as he took a step back to admire his latest piece of art work. The drawing he had made of Caroline asleep on the sofa with her hand beckoning him to join her was clipped at the top of his easel. It had turned out just as incredible on canvas as he thought it would. In place of the sofa he had painted her on a bed that sat in front of a giant open window. The window's curtains blowing gently in as if from a breeze, with a view outside of a majestic lake that reflected the light of the full moon and the star filled sky.

Turning to look out the window in his studio he noticed the sun had set without his knowledge. Now that he had captured the image that had been in his head on canvas, there was nothing left to distract him from his thoughts. After being in Caroline's presence for nearly two days his surroundings seemed somewhat darker than before. Glancing about the room he became irritated with the quiet and could no longer stand the loneliness of his home or the battle within him to go down into the basement to see Kol. Walking into his bedroom located next to his studio Klaus grabbed his leather coat and flashed from the mansion intent to go for a walk and hopefully stumble across someone to eat.

After a half an hour of walking Klaus was not surprised to find himself where his feet had led him, there just in front of him sat the Forbes residence. He noticed Caroline's car as well as her mother's police cruiser sat parked in the driveway. Contemplating his actions he looked around the area to see if anyone had noticed his presence. Upon seeing no one around but a stray cat, Klaus quietly crept closer to where he seen lights on.

Klaus knew this section of the house held the kitchen and as he walked closer a tender smile grew on his lips as his ears picked up Caroline rambling to her mother. It hadn't even been a full day and yet he missed the sound of her voice. He could just see in the window at the two women in the kitchen and he frowned as the sheriff dismissed her daughter as if she couldn't wait to get away from her. His frown turned into a scowl as he watched Caroline's perfect face turn crestfallen as her mother walked away. _How could her mother not spare a few moments of time to see Caroline reaching out to her?_ Klaus watched as a downcast and dejected Caroline went through her home to turn off the lights before he heard her head up the stairs.

Klaus debated with himself on whether or not he should just leave before he started walking around the Forbes house to the tree he knew was just outside of Caroline's bedroom. She thought him a stalker anyways, so why not add peeping tom to his list of grievances. Not that he planned anything as ill-conceived as watching her change without her knowledge. No, the first time he seen her in all her naked glory she would be aware of his eyes burning a slow trail over her beautiful body. He just needed to see her face once more, maybe even hear her speaking to herself in vexation at her mother. Then he was sure he could head back home to attempt to get some kind of sleep, it certainly wouldn't be restful, not with the conversation looming over his head with his siblings about Kol.

Klaus climbed the tree with ease and hid himself within its leaves and branches taking a seat on a rather sturdy limb while leaning his back against its trunk. The sounds of water running in her bathroom had just stopped as he settled in and his ears were instantly met with a sound that had what felt like knives cutting through his chest. Caroline was crying. His anger at her mother doubled at the thought that this amazing and beautiful creature was crying alone in her bathroom, while she was sleeping soundly in the same house. Klaus knew of Caroline's insecurities of never feeling good enough for anyone, for always feeling second best. How could he not have, with the way he watched her, with the way her insecurities ran a similar path as his own. He watched as the bathroom door open and Caroline emerge, the tears were dried from her face but it still showed signs of them with her eyes swollen and red. He felt an ache within his chest as he watched her climb into her bed and stare at the ceiling as her lip quivered. He wanted nothing more than to offer her his comfort and it took everything in him not to make his presence known to her. His eyebrows furrowed as she pulled a notebook from her bedside table and opened it to look at something fondly. A gasp nearly left his lips and he sat up as he watched her place the notebook on her chest, he would know that paper anywhere. His eyes widened when she held up his drawing as she ran her dainty finger over it with a soft tender smile gracing face. Klaus was nearly shaking at the emotions that coursed through him. He had figured she would have thrown it out long ago. He had heard Steven mention something about his drawing during their phone call, but he thought at the time she had probably only told him as a laugh. This had to mean something, she wouldn't be looking at it as fondly as she was, almost lovingly caressing his lines and words if it was only attraction she felt towards him. Maybe, just maybe she cared for him as he did for her. She placed his drawing back in the notebook and slid it into her drawer, her light clicked off and Klaus knew it was time for him to leave his perch. Before he could move a muscle Caroline turned herself over facing the window, he stared reverently as the moonlight bathed her face in an ethereal glow. Her eyes looked towards the tree that held him and he froze in his place afraid she had noticed him. He breathed out a silent sigh of relief as her eyes closed and she drifted off into slumber. Watching her fall asleep after the way she had held and gazed at his drawing had the effect of a blanket wrapping around him granting him a deep feeling of peace and warmth. He left his spot in her tree ready to head home and get some much needed rest himself, a smile never leaving his face as he flash to his mansion. Once he arrived, Klaus went straight to his room shedding his clothes onto the floor before he pulled the blanket back and climbed in. It only took him a few moments after his head touched the pillow for him to fall into a restful slumber, where visions of Caroline and a majestic lake played through his dreams.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

You know the drill; leave a review since it gives me such a thrill! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

I love interacting with you all with the reviews and messages! Every single one of you makes this so worthwhile. I love writing and being creative! I have thought about starting a Tumblr, I just haven't got to it yet, I really don't even know where to start. I will also be looking for a cover for this story at some point soon, I am open to ideas or even your own graphics, so please feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions or artwork you would like me to use. As those who have been messaging with me know, I'm a talker! Lol. I did also want to point out just in case you come across any mistakes; I've been doing my own editing so you can also let me know if you find anything I miss. ;)

FYI, prior to me adding in this author's note, this chapter was over 7,200 words long. All I can say is, buckle your seat belts my friends! You are in for one hell of a ride!

I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything we have seen on the show. I'm just doing what the voices in my head are telling me to! ;)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline awoke to the sound of her cell phone. Groggily from her spot on the bed laying on her stomach, she turned her head and reached out to grab it. Her eyes widened and she rolled over sitting up as she seen it was already past ten in the morning. "Crap!" She scurried out of bed after she scanned through the multiple text messages she had from Stefan telling her they were back and to head to Elena's, wondering where she was and why she wasn't there yet. Caroline grabbed her fluffy white robe off the back of her door and left her room to head to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. As she started the coffee pot she idly recalled her dream from last night. It was the same dream she had while sleeping at Elena's on the sofa the other night. It wasn't abnormal for her to have the same dream over again but this one was strangely specific, like it was trying to tell her something. It had played through her head almost like a memory she didn't recall ever having. The coffee pot beeped letting her know is was finished, and at the same moment her mom's booted feet started walking down the hall towards the kitchen, snapping Caroline out of her thoughts.

Liz walk into the kitchen setting her gun and holster on the kitchen island, "You're up later than usual, did you sleep alright last night?" she said as she went next to Caroline to fill a cup of coffee. "Thanks for making the coffee; I was so out of it last night I forgot to set the timer."

Caroline smiled at her mom, "No problem and yeah, by the time I finally fell asleep I was out like a light until just a few minutes ago. With everything that's been going on I must have been pretty exhausted myself." She decided to leave her mini breakdown in her bathroom last night out of the conversation.

Liz sipped her coffee and turned to face Caroline, leaning against the counter with her hip. "You mentioned something last night about Tyler? What happened?"

Caroline inwardly beamed with joy that her mom was asking her about, let alone remembered, what she had tried to tell her last night. Caroline rolled her eyes and mirrored he mom's stance, "Well, you remember that girl Hayley right?" At her mom's nod she continued, "Turns out he really had been sleeping with her for God knows how long."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I know you were worried about what was going on between them." Liz responded to her with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh that's not even the worst part! The only reason I found out was because I went over there without calling first." Caroline snorted, "My stupid mistake I guess, since I caught them in the middle of the act in the barn. That's a sight I don't think I'll ever get out of my head."

Liz rubbed her hand up and down Caroline's arm soothingly, "It will go away with time I promise. He was never good for you anyways; he was always dragging you into his problems without thinking about what it would do to you."

Caroline chuckled, "Yeah that's what Steven said too."

Liz removed her hand from Caroline's arm, taking another drink of her coffee, "Oh so you, ah, talked to Steven?"

Caroline knew her mom didn't mind her talking with Steven, but it did understandably make her uncomfortable. "Yeah, I went to his cabin for a couple days, you know, to just get away from everything for a while. Which by the way turned out to be a huge mistake after what everyone did while I was gone."

Liz furrowed her eyebrows in question, "What'd they do now? I thought it was odd that I haven't seen them around lately; Damon normally stops by the station for a night cap every few days."

Caroline wrinkled her noise as soon as the name Damon came out of her mom's mouth. "Well they all went off to that island to look for the cure, something went wrong I guess and they're back. In fact Stefan's been texting me all morning wanting me to get to Elena's."

"How'd they even find a way to get to the island? I thought it was cloaked or something like that." At Caroline's confused look Liz explained, "Damon told me about it."

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes, "Right night caps. Anyways, it was. Until they made the stupid move of having Jeremy kill Kol and his entire sire line right along with him just to speed up his Hunter's mark."

"So now we're going to have some angry Mikaelson's on our hands. Wonderful, just what this town needs." Liz shook her head finishing up her coffee and placing her mug in the dishwasher. "And you haven't heard anything else about what happened on the island?"

"No, I'm going to get ready and head over to Elena's now and find out." Caroline placed her own mug in the dishwasher as her mom walked to the island to put her gun holster on.

"Alright, call me later and let me know what's going on. I just hope they didn't wake Silas in this whole expedition they went on." Liz told her as she left to head off to the station.

Caroline smiled to herself as she shut the dishwasher; maybe her mom was just tired last night. It was nice to have a morning chat with her mom and maybe, just maybe her mom was coming back around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun was close to setting when Caroline sat down on the top step of Elena's front porch as she watched Matt drive away with Bonnie. She leaned her head against the railing next to her releasing a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. _Bonnie's gone completely looney toons!_ Caroline scoffed to herself. She had always had such confidence in Bonnie and her abilities but this, _This is just madness!_ Caroline still couldn't believe Bonnie thought it would be a good idea to drop the veil to the Other Side, releasing every single dead supernatural creature just to bring Jeremy back. Caroline could only hope that after a good night's rest maybe Bonnie would come to her senses. Bonnie had always been the rational one of their group and it scared Caroline beyond belief to think that Bonnie had lost that title.

Shifting her body upright again she pulled her phone from her pocket to call her mom. She was surprised that after only two rings her mom had picked up, it normally took her forever to get a hold of her.

"Caroline, so what happened?" Liz said in way of a greeting.

"Hello to you too mom." Caroline flinched at herself, "Sorry, it's just been a long day."

Liz released a patient sigh, "It's ok Caroline, just tell me what happened."

"We are going to need you help with a cover story." Caroline told her tiredly.

Liz sucked in a breath and whispered, "You know I'll help anyway I can, but who died?"

"Jeremy. I guess Katherine showed up at the last minute and shoved him at Silas and then he killed him. So now Silas is awake and Elena is a mess." Caroline could hear Elena's cries coming from the house. "She's just starting to understand that Jeremy's ring isn't going to work since he was a Hunter when he died. You know how the ring only works…"

"I know Caroline, look I'll do what I can once they figure out what they are going to say about his death, but I have to go."

Caroline pulled her phone away from her ear looking at it shocked, "Well that was rude." She huffed and placed her phone back in her pocket and stood up to head back into the house.

Caroline walked into the doorway of the living room and froze, if she thought it shocked her that her mom hung up on her, what she found in here shocked her to her core. She didn't give herself a chance to even think about her actions as she flashed over behind Elena and snapped her neck before Damon could finish his request to her.

The rage in Damon's eyes as he whipped his head up to Caroline could be felt through the entire room. In a flash Damon had Caroline pinned against the wall screaming in her face, "What the hell Blondie! I had it covered!"

Caroline pushed her arms up in between his using her forearms to knock his arms away, then pushed him in the chest away from her as she yelled right back at him, "No, what you were doing was just going to screw her over along with the rest of us! You were going to tell her to turn it off Damon! She wouldn't be able to feel _anything_!"

Damon sneered at her, "I always knew you were a stupid little twit. That was the whole point Blondie!"

"My God! You really are an unbelievably epic moron! The whole _point_ Damon is that without her emotions on she won't be able to feel _anything_." Caroline said as she raised her hands up into the air in exasperation.

Stefan finally snapped out of his own shock at what his brother was about to do and what Caroline had done to stop it. Walking closer to Caroline, Stefan began to connect the dots on what she was trying to say, "The sire bond."

Damon looked over to Stefan, "What about the sire bond?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and asked Stefan, "Did your mother drop him on his head a lot as a baby, or has he always been this slow?"

"Watch it Blondie. Just tell me what the hell you are going on about before I start ripping that head of yours off that pretty little neck." Damon spit out through his clenched jaw.

"Do you remember Tyler's freaky sire bond with Klaus and that whole fiasco? He felt _emotions_ , and that's what tied him to Klaus. When he overcame those emotions that's when poof no more sire bond." When Caroline could tell by the look on Damon's face he still wasn't following her she turned to Stefan. "Ugh! Can you give this a try Stefan, I don't know how else to get him to understand."

Stefan sighed as he looked at his brother, "Elena's sire bond is connected to her emotions for you right?" At Damon's nod he started to say, "So if you turn off her emotions…" stopping as he seen understanding dawn across Damon's face.

"I turn off the sire bond. Shit."

Caroline spoke back up sarcastically. "Yeah shit. So your little plan was to what? Ask her to turn it off for you and then ask her later to turn it back on for you as well? Even if the sire bond _did_ hold that isn't going to work Damon, she will still feel everything she is now, only worse because of whatever she would have done without her humanity."

Damon looked back and forth between his brother and Caroline completely as a loss on how to handle all this. Stefan walked up to him a placed a hand on his arm, "You just have to help her Damon, keep her calm and don't let her turn it off."

"And how do I do that? The only family member she had left just died. I don't think calm is going to be in her vocabulary at the moment." Damon turned away from them looking down at Elena's temporally dead body on the floor.

Caroline walked closer to him, even if she hated him and couldn't stop the snarky comments, she did keep her voice soft. "I don't know how to tell you to be a better boyfriend Damon; we know that will never happen. But I do know that for some reason Elena has feelings for you and might even love you, so maybe just try being there for her. Hold her when she cries and tell her it will be alright, that you will stay right by her side."

Stefan understood how hard it was for Caroline to even attempt to be nice to Damon, he himself was having a hard enough time to do so as well with everything that had been going on lately. "Caroline's right Damon. As much as I wish I didn't have to say this, just keep Elena under control with the sire bond, let her feel but tell her it would make you happy if she grieved her brother's death."

Damon knew Stefan would rather have staked himself than ever propose using the sire bond against Elena, so he decided not to push it at the moment. Not until he could come up with a better plan anyway. "Fine, but I'm taking her back to the Boarding house to do this. She doesn't need to be here right now." Damon walked over and scooped Elena up off the floor and flashed out of the house.

Both Caroline and Stefan let out a sigh at the same time after Damon left. Looking over at each other they let out a soft chuckle and a brief smile before the both realized there wasn't much to smile about. "So what now? I talked to my mom and she said she would help with any cover story we come up with."

Stefan's shoulders sagged and a mournful sigh left him as he turned to her, "I don't know what Elena wants to do or say happened yet. Or how she is even going to get through this. I'm going to give a call and have her meet me at the morgue so we can get his body taken care of properly."

"Oh Stef." Caroline wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly before she pulled back to look in his eyes. "She'll get through this like we have always done, together. It won't be easy, not with everything else going on around us, but we will figure it out, we always do, ok?"

Stefan nodded his head even though they both knew it wasn't going to be that easy, not by a long shot, it never was. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Caroline slip back into her take charge attitude; he really didn't know what he would do with her as his friend.

"Ok, so you'll call Meredith and I'll go…I'll go get Jeremy's body ready and then we can head over to the morgue." Caroline shuttered at the thought that this would be twice now in less than a week she would be on body removal duty before she looked back at Stefan noticing his hesitant face. Narrowing her eyes at him, she placed her hands on her hips, "I know that look Stef, that's not your normal Tuesday face, that's your, _I have a favor to ask Caroline and I know she won't like it,_ Tuesday face. So what gives?"

"Well we still have the issue of Kol's death on our hands and we need to find out what Klaus is planning so I thought that maybe since you weren't involved…" Stefan let his voice trail off not really wanting to ask her to do this but knowing she was their only hope to find out what Klaus might be up to.

Caroline's arms dropped to her sides, "You want me to go distract him and try to see what he's up to." She finished for him.

Stefan answered her; wary of what her respond would be, "Yeah."

Caroline turned thoughtful; it wasn't like she didn't want to know what was going on with Klaus. She really wanted to know what he had chosen to do since he never answered her before. She thought for a second that maybe she should tell Stefan about what all had happened between her and Klaus while they were off on the island but decided against it, she didn't really know how to explain it to herself let alone to someone else.

Stefan started to think that it was a bad idea all around to even ask her to do this, even if she wasn't a part of the plan Klaus could still decide to hurt her in his anger. "Look Caroline, never mind. We'll figure something…"

"I'll do it." Caroline held her hand up as Stefan was about to protest, "No really, I'll go find him and feel things out." Watching a shadow of concern fall over Stefan's face she placed her hand on his arm, "Really, I'll be fine. Klaus knows I wasn't a part of Kol's death; I wasn't even in town when it happened, so he's not going to hurt me. You take care of stuff here and then head back to the Boarding house to make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid." Caroline walked to the foyer table to grab her purse, slinging it over her should as she opened the door. "I'll call you and let you know how things go."

Stefan watched as Caroline shut the door and heard her get into her car, he could only hope that she was right and Klaus wouldn't hurt her. He wished he had offered to go along with her, even if he just hid nearby but the smell from upstairs was getting worse and he had a strange feeling that Caroline was right about Damon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline hopped in her car and pulled out of Elena's driveway, she decided to take the long way around to the Mikaelson's mansion; she had a little soul searching to do on her own before she got there. She had just starting thinking about it when Stefan interrupted her, which she figured was a good thing since she knew she was terrible at hiding her emotions and he would have insisted that she not go to see Klaus. But that was the thing, she _wanted_ to see Klaus, and not just to find out for herself what he decided to do but because…Caroline quickly pulled over to the side of the road and placed her head on the steering wheel. _Oh my god! I miss him._ Her hands were shaking as she realized after the time she spent with him she missed talking to him, the way he would listen to her. That she wanted to make sure he was alright sitting in the house with his dead brother. She wanted to ask him if he had spoken to his siblings yet and how it went. She wanted Klaus to know she was there for him. _When did this happen? How did this happen?_ She raised her head from the steering wheel once her thoughts started down the same path they had before while she showered at Elena's. It didn't really matter to her when or how, because somewhere along the way between dresses and drawings, banter and laughing, she began to care for him more than she ever thought she could. Or more than she thought she would let herself anyways. It was then that Caroline knew she had to make a choice, if she was going to attempt to open up to him, to entertain the possibility that he truly cared for her and that they could possibly have something between them, she could no longer let her friends use him or use her against him. So that only meant one thing, "No more distractions."

Caroline somehow felt lighter than she had for a long time, even with her hands still shaking and her fangs aching in her gums like she hadn't drank blood for days, she felt firm in her decision. Pulling her car back on the road she started towards the Mikaelson's mansion, she just hoped his sibling weren't there at the moment; she'd rather have the chance to talk with Klaus alone before that bomb went off.

Caroline pulled in and parked her car in the circle driveway of Klaus's home, as she stepped out of her car she seen the front door fly open and Klaus standing there. _Well that didn't take long._ She thought to herself as she smiled at him. Caroline couldn't make his features out in the shadows as she walked around the side of her car. She had just opened her mouth to greet him when the air was knocked out of her lungs as he flashed over to her and threw her against the ground. One of his knees was pressed hard into her chest and a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. His double fangs were bared as he scowled at her, his eyes blazed a fiery yellow and the veins of his neck pulsated under his skin as he screamed in her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE IS HE?"

Caroline fought frantically against his hold, but she felt like a newborn kitten trying to take down a rabid dog. She felt herself get weaker the more she struggled, which had her worried since she was usually so much stronger than this. She searched eyes furious eyes as she barely managed to choke out past his hold, "Wh…at are y…ou talk…ing about?"

Klaus brought his face in closer to hers his eyes bled with betrayal and rage as he hissed through his fangs at her, "Kol, where is my brother Caroline?"

Caroline blinked her eyes repeatedly against her confusion and the pain, "In his coffin."

Klaus roared in her face as he lifted her slamming her body into a nearby tree, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Her head thudded against the tree, knocking her into a dazed that she attempted to shake it off. "I went down to the basement, only the door wasn't locked like you told me it was. Instead I found it ripped off its hinges and Kol's body was nowhere in sight!" Klaus leaned his face within inches of Caroline's hissing menacingly, "I'll ask you one last time Caroline. What did you do?"

Caroline pulled the last of her strength up within her as she slammed her open palm up against his face, breaking his nose. It was enough to cause him to stumble back for a split second and her to dart away from the tree. She had no idea what he was going on about all she knew was this was Klaus on full rampage and she didn't want to be anywhere near him like this. She didn't make it far, feeling as weak as she did and with Klaus being as pissed off as he was, he was on her before she could make it more than a few feet away from him. He tackled her to the ground flipping her over to face him while he straddled her torso and pinned her arms to the ground to avoid being hit again as the blood from his nose still dripped down his face.

Caroline's eyes watered at the pain, both physical and emotional, "Klaus stop please! I…I really don't know what you're talking about I swear!"

Klaus laughed humorlessly as he starred into her watering blue orbs, "What a fool I was. To think that you care for me, to think that maybe you were beginning to believe that I truly do fancy you." He watched as the tears began to trickle from the corner of her eyes, and it pained him more than anything to know that he was their cause. The thought only made him shake his head in disbelief at his own traitorous heart. She had used him yet again, played with his feelings for her and the moment he had seen Kol's body missing he vowed to himself it would be the last time.

"Klaus please, just let me up and tell me what is going on, ok? I'll help you figure it out I promise. You know how I felt about Kol's death, why would I lie to you about putting his body in his coffin?" Caroline quickly thought over what he had said to her about the basement door, "I even brought you the key, why would I lock a door just to have to break back in to steal Kol's body? What would I even _need_ his body for?"

"Well Sweetheart, that's what I'm trying to figure out myself. But then again," Klaus smiled cruelly at her, "Your little friends never do tell you anything now do they Caroline? All you're ever good for is a slight distraction, well and it may be your lovely…assets. But then again, even dear Tyler strayed hmm." Klaus felt sick to his stomach, like a hole was being ripped through his chest and his lungs were being removed as he watched Caroline's bottom lip quiver at his words. He never hated himself more at any moment of his long existence as Caroline's eyes closed and her head turned away from him as if she couldn't stand the sight of him. Caroline was the one person he never wanted to hurt this way. But this is what he did to the people he truly loved. _Loved. Fuck._ It was always when at his worst he realized the truth of things. For all the reasons that he _loved_ her, were all the exact reasons why he _knew_ she wouldn't have betrayed him like this.

Klaus made a move to get off her, incoherent words leaving his mouth as he let go of her arms, "Caroline…I…didn't mean…Love…I'm so sor…" Klaus didn't get to attempt to finish making any sense before he was thrown across yard by an unseen force. He skidded to a stop over thirty feet away and shot his head up to see who had thrown him. Caroline was still laying on the ground hugging herself with another figure standing protectively in front of her. Klaus's eyes widened as he took in the familiar stance, "Kol?" He thought his eyes were betraying him until his ears heard the familiar timber of his brother's joking but angry voice.

"Who were you expecting, the Easter Bunny?"

Caroline looked up from her place on the ground stunned beyond belief at who she was seeing before her, for a second she thought that maybe Klaus had killed her until she glanced over to see him one the ground just as stunned as she was. She looked back up at the man standing over her, "Kol, you…you're alive?"

Kol turned away from his brother to face Caroline, holding out a hand for her to grab and pulled her up, "In the flesh Darling." Seeing the tears that covered her face he soften his eyes at her, "We should really stop meeting while you're crying you know, there are much better things to spend your time with."

Caroline laughed as she threw her arms around his neck, "Oh my God! You're alive!" She pulled back still smiling but confusion danced in her eyes as she looked at him, "But how are you alive? I mean you were dead, I saw it. I…I carried your dead body."

Klaus had stood up and walked closer to the couple still dumbfounded by the turn of events that just occurred and his own revelation about Caroline. None of them had heard the car pull into the driveway until Elijah's voice rang out, "What do you mean dead? What has been happening here? Niklaus, you called to demand I return home and this is what I come to?" Elijah looked at the faces of the three standing in the yard, "Will someone kindly explain to me what is going on?"

Caroline turned away from everyone still shaken and weak, to wipe her face clear of her tears. Klaus was still standing seemingly lost in his own world, so Kol took it upon himself to speak up. "Ah yes dear Elijah, you missed quite the show, but let me fill you in with the shortened cliff notes version. The young Gilbert boy shoved a White Oak stake through my chest; I died, only then to shock these two lovebirds out of their skin by my miraculous resurrection. While you were, well where have you been brother, ironing your massive suit collection?"

The sound of Caroline's quiet giggle drew Klaus out of his stupor, "How are you here Kol, I watched you die, unable to do a thing to stop it." At the crack in his voice Kol walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his older brother.

Whispering so softly no one else could hear, "I know Nik. I saw it all. And I do mean all; you really caused a mess for yourself tonight with this one you know."

Klaus looked over Kol's shoulder to see Caroline standing there and cringed. _Yes brother, yes I did._ The clearing of Elijah's throat drew their attention and the brothers released each other. Klaus had so many different emotions flowing through his body he didn't know where to start. Shock and happiness ran through him at the fact that he was looking his brother in the eyes again. Disgust and loathing at himself for the way he had treated Caroline, the woman he loved. Klaus chose the simpler of the two, the one he knew he could handle and looked at Kol, "So care to explain how you managed this miraculous resurrection little brother?"

Kol smirked, "Let's just say I know a coven, it surely pays to be friendly with the witches don't you think?"

Caroline had no idea why Kol was looking at her when he said that, but she knew it was time for her to leave; she had had enough of this day and was barely standing on her own two feet as it was. She just wanted to head home, drink some blood and go to sleep. She turned on her feet and started walking to her car as she seen Elijah head over to Kol placing an almost fatherly hand on his shoulders as he said, "It certainly is brother. You will have to fill me in with more details."

Caroline had just managed to open her car door when Klaus appeared next to her; his voice was quiet and hesitant. When he began speaking she had to closer her eyes for a second, she didn't even listen to whatever he was saying, she couldn't even catch up to the latest events that had unfolded to process anything. Keeping her back to him and her eyes closed she whispered, "I've done abusive relationships before and I promised myself I would never get involved in one again. I'm happy for you that your brother is alive, I really am, but it doesn't change what you did to me." Caroline's voice began to crack and she refused to break down again here, grabbing her keys that she seen on the ground she moved to get into her car, "I'm going home and going to bed; I'm too exhausted to do this with you."

Klaus's throat closed and it felt as if something was burning in there as he heard the crack in Caroline's voice. He stepped out of her way, he felt as if he was the one who had been staked with a White Oak to the chest when he realized that she couldn't even bare to look at him. His breathe sawed in and out harshly as he watched her drive away from him, "What have I done?"Klaus was yanked out of his thoughts when Kol flashed next to him clapping his hand forcefully on his shoulder.

"Well dear brother of mine, it looks as though you've pushed the only woman you've ever wanted by your side away." Kol tsked and shook his head giving Klaus a rough shove, "Well what are you waiting for Nik? Go after her you flaming imbecile!"

The shove was enough to snap Klaus back into action; he looked back at Kol afraid to leave him. Kol watched as the fear and indecision reflected on his brother's face and gently told him, "I'll still be here when you get back. I'm alive for good I swear it." At that Klaus nodded his head and flashed off to intercept Caroline before she went to sleep.

Elijah stepped up next to Kol, confusion evident in his tone, "What was that all about and what is going on with Niklaus and ?"

"Ah brother, you miss much during your travels haven't you? Well fear not, I shall get you up to speed on all there is to know about our poor Nik and the tasty ." He looked his eldest brother in the eyes, "And then _you_ will tell me just where it is that you have been, or should I say _who_ you've been with." Kol spun to the house shouting behind him over his shoulder, "But first some Rum! I know just how much you _adore_ Rum Elijah!" Kol held his stomach, laughing his way into the house.

Elijah rolled his eyes skyward; wondering to himself what he ever did to deserve this, Kol knew how much he abhorred Rum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus flashed his way to Caroline's making it in front of her house just as she pulled into her driveway. He flinched as she slammed her car door shut leveling a withering glare at him as she hissed out, "Go away." While her harsh steps stomped up the walkway to her porch.

Klaus caught up to her quickly, falling into step right along with her, trying to ease the tension he smiled cheekily at her, "So, we have a relationship now? Not that I'm complaining Love, I just wish I would have known so I could have taken you out for a nice romantic dinner."

Caroline's look told him she wasn't amused as she scoffed, "This is some joke to you?" They made it up the stairs to her front door; she opened the screen door ready to place her keys in the lock. "I'm going inside and _you_ can leave."

Klaus gently grabbed her arm to stop her from placing the keys into the door. At his touch Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and yanked her arm from his hand. Klaus instantly raised his hands showing her he meant no harm as he tried to control their shaking as he feared that he had finally pushed her away for good. He stood there as Caroline faced the door and proceeded to unlock it. Klaus racked his brain trying to find a way to fix this, "Wait Love, please." He knew in a moment she would be inside the house and he would only make it worse if he followed her in. As she removed the keys and shoved them in her purse he started stuttering out nonsense. "I…I know I reacted horribly Caroline. I…I just." He released a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "It's just such a hab…"

At his frustrated sigh Caroline closed her eyes for a second drawing in a breath before she spun to face him, anger and pain blazed in her blue eyes as she interrupted him, "A habit? Yeah I got that. You think that is a good excuse? For being so abusive?" Her stern voice rose at the end.

Klaus gasped as his own blue eyes rounded and the blood rushed from his face, flashes of Caroline being hurt like he had been as a human by the hands of Mikael danced through his head, only it was _him_ as the one to hurt her. He could no longer control the tremors in his hands as he lowered them to his side, still trapped in the visions in his mind.

Caroline saw the way Klaus was holding himself; it was obvious he never thought about it that way at all. Her eyes softened slightly against her will as her voice lowered in exasperation, "Look Klaus, I get it ok." His eyes, two big pools swimming in regret, snapped up to hers. "You saw Kol's body missing and freaked out thinking I was sent in to distract you yet again and that everything we've shared was a lie. I know that you are so use to dagger and psychical threats as your go to answer for everything, but that is no excuse for what you did to me." Caroline let out her own frustrated sigh while her shoulders slumped and she shook her head looking down at the floor of the porch. "You know what the worst part is? I made a decision today. About you, about me," She glanced up at him, "about us."

Klaus felt his insides twist in apprehension, he had the distinct feeling that had he not reacted the way he had towards her and treated her so unbelievably deplorable, he would have been elated to hear what she had decided. Klaus could hardly get the words past the burning lump that had lodged itself inside his throat. "What had you decided Love?"

Starring at him with her painfully lovely eyes filled with tears and heart wrenching honesty, she told him quietly, "I made a choice to never be a distraction to you again, to not hide behind a façade and to actually get to know you and to never use your feelings for me against you for the sake of my friends ever again." Caroline could see the regret of his actions burning in his eyes and she was almost swayed from voicing her next thoughts out loud by the shock of seeing the tears that were welling in his eyes and the slight quiver of his lower lip, but she held firm and even if her voice shook and her own lip quivered she still said strongly, "And I won't, use you anymore that is, but I'm also not going to open up to you and get to know you either. Not anymore, not after what you did to me. Not after you used things I've told you just to hurt me. I deserve better than that, you could have just asked me but you had to…no you know what, I'm done, I'm just done. Done this this day and done with you." With that Caroline turned from him reaching to grab the door knob.

"Caroline, please wait. I'm sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry Love. The way I treated you was despicable and I know I was wrong. Just please…give me a chance to acquit myself. Give me a chance to do better Love, _teach me_ how to be better." What Klaus utter next was said no louder than a pleading whisper, "Don't shut me out. Please don't do that to me Love."

"Don't call me Love." Unable to help herself even with how weak and tired she felt, Caroline spun around to face him, "You don't treat people you care about…" as she spun she felt dizziness overtake her and would have fell to the porch if it hadn't been for Klaus's fast reflexes.

Holding her up against himself he asked he frantically, "Caroline? Caroline what's wrong?"

She used her arms trying feebly to push him away, "I'm just tired, it's been a long day and I need some blood, I'm obviously overly stressed."

Klaus eyed her skeptically. He tried to stop her arms from pushing him away so he could help her to stand when he noticed a puncture on her hand just the right size to match his fangs. He knew he didn't bite her and he could only surmise that it had happened when she had hit him. He sent a silent thank you to Kol for insisting he follow her here, not wanting to even entertain what could have happened to her if he had not. Klaus bent down and scooped her up into his arms despite her protests. "What you need is _my_ blood."

Caroline tried to wriggle her way out of his arms, "What are you doing? What I _need_ is for you to put me down!"

Klaus held her firmly but gently against his chest as he picked up her hand with the arm he had wrapped under her back. He watched her eyes furrow in confusion, "I didn't even notice it. I'm sure it's just a scratch, I mean look! There isn't even any of the redness that comes with a hybrid bite. It's not as if you even bit me anyways. The only time my hand came anywhere near your mouth was when I broke your stupid nose." Caroline finished sarcastically.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, "It's still better for you to have my blood now, than have it get worse later when I'm gone and you are too weak to dial your phone. Please Love," At her scowl Klaus conceded and corrected himself, "Please Caroline, just allow me to take care of you and then I'll leave, I swear it."

Caroline sighed let herself relax into his arms, "Fine. I think you're overreacting but I'm too tired to argue with you about it, but once I have your blood you leave, got it?"

Klaus nodded his head in reluctant agreement with her and proceeded to carry her into her home and up to her bedroom, chuckling at her as he enjoyed the warmth of her in his arms. "I doubt you could ever be too tired to argue Caroline."

Caroline thought about responding to him and demand that he let her go as he sat himself on her bed, leaning against her headboard with her still wrapped in his arms, but his wrist was in front of her mouth and she decided against it. She really was too exhausted to argue with him after the day she had no matter what he said.

Klaus sighed quietly as Caroline's fangs sank into his wrist, he watched avidly as the puncture wound on her hand healed and color bloomed back into her cheeks. He lost track of time after her fangs released their hold on him, with his nose buried in her hair, filling him with her scent. He finally broke the silence as he whispered to her achingly, "Can you ever forgive me Caroline?" His question was met with nothing but the sound of her breathing. "You can't. Can you?" Assuming he had his answer, Klaus choked down the emotions threatening to burst from him and started to shift her onto the bed to leave when he heard her groan. Looking down at her beautiful face he smiled a sad, soft smile. Caroline was fast asleep. Klaus released a shaky sigh as he shifted out from under her gently, tenderly tucking her into her bed. Sitting back down next to her he delicately ran the back of his fingers across her cheek as he whispered quietly to her, "I will find a way to earn your forgiveness my Love." Leaning in close to her he pressed his lips to the center of her forehead leaving a feather light kiss, "However long it takes."

.

.

.

* * *

Hope to hear from you in the form of a review, I really hope it's more than just a few ;)


	12. Chapter 12

So, my children thank you all from the bottom of their happy tummies! I promised them when I reached 100 followers I would bake a cake. Well they were greeted home from school on May 4, 2016 with a yummy chocolate cake! I love that so many people are loving my story, and now so do my kids! I am officially over 100 followers and over 100 reviews! So flipping excited!

 **Angel-sama-** I posted chapter 11 and right afterwards I remembered that I forgot to add my thank you to you! So I am terribly sorry and thank you so much for your review on chapter 11!

 **Jenny-** As always your reviews make me smile! I look forward to each one to see what you have to say ;) Depend away my friend, I'm not going anywhere. Hurry up and start an account girlie so we can chat more!

 **Guest reviewer-** I mean this in the best way possible, I smiled ear to ear when you said you almost cried at what Klaus had said! That was my goal, to make people as emotional as I was writing it! Thank you so very much for that!

 **Guest reviewer on chapters, 3, 4 and 5-** I'm not sure if you are the same person or not, put your name in darling! ;) Or start an account! ;) Thank you so very much for reviewing and so much more for bringing friends! I like friends! I am beyond flattered you felt my story is good enough to recommend. Plus you officially pushed my reviews past 100! BEST DAY EVER FOR ME! You rock!

I have received many thanks from a lot of you for my responses back to each of your reviews, Big shout out to you all because without you, as much as I love writing, I would not get as much enjoyment out of it or have the drive to keep going without you all. You take the time to let me know what you are thinking and feeling about my story, I feel it's only fair I answer you back. That's part of why we are all here right? To share our enjoyment of a fandom together!

I'd also like to remind everyone that while I am sticking close to the canon that happened prior to where I started this story, things are about to change. It's a little crazy and a lot out there. I'm sure you've all noticed I love little twist that you don't see coming, that's my goal after all, it keeps you coming back ;) Everything that happens, even small things all hold a purpose to the bigger plot.

As per usual, I do not own Vampire Diaries, their original characters or any original dialogue heard on the show. I am just doing what the voices in my head are telling me too :P

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Klaus walked through the woods on his way back to the mansion, as much as he wanted to flash back to see his brother's face once more just to be sure it wasn't a cruel trick of his mind, he needed a few quiet moments with himself to mull things over. The pain still ran through his body like a pack of savage wolves and for once in his life, _no, now let's be honest with our self here,_ for the _first_ time in his life he blamed no one but himself. Klaus didn't know which was worse, the things he had _done_ to Caroline or the things he had _said_ to her. His stomach still twisted in knots thinking of how she could not even stand the sight of him while he was in all his spiteful glory. Klaus paused as he came closer to the pond in the back lot of his property, he leaned his body against a thick tree while he looking to the full moon as if it would hold some sort of guidance for him. He didn't know where to begin to earn her forgiveness, the only times he had ever tried to gain forgiveness was with his siblings, he'd give Rebekah some new jewelry or a dress and she would be civil with him again, or when he needed someone for a plan of his, then he would just turn up the charm and have them eating out of the palm of his hands once more. _Wow. It must be nice to just snap you fingers and get whatever you want…I get it. Your father didn't love you so you assume that no one else will either. That's why you compel people, or you sire them or you try to buy them off. But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them._ Klaus release a long sigh as he heard Caroline's words drift through his mind. He hung his shaking head; Caroline had already tried to teach him, he just hadn't paid close enough attention. She had given him her honesty that night and he while he had thanked her for it, he hadn't truly understood her meaning until this very night. He couldn't just throw jewels and smiles at her expecting that to be enough to make everything go away. That was not Caroline; he knew she would not respond to anything less than something meaningful. He knew he had to actually _show_ her he was worthy of her forgiveness, not just give her meaningless trinkets that did not hold any value past their appearance. Klaus pushed his body away from the tree, this was going to take some serious contemplation on his part to not only prove to her he truly regretted his actions but that he was also worthy of her and her forgiveness. For now though Klaus needed to find out what had happened with Kol and how the bloody hell he was alive again.

Klaus walked into the house from the back entrance near the kitchen, listening closely to the sounds in the house to pin point where his brothers were current residing. Hearing the clinks of glasses and the crackle of a fire he made his way towards the front parlor. He found Elijah sitting behind the desk adjacent to the windows while Kol was perched comfortably in the chair across the room.

Kol threw his arms out wide, "Nik! You've returned to us! I take it things did not go well with the lovely Lady Caroline?"

Klaus bristled at Kol's inquiry as he walked to the desk to pour himself a drink from the carafe of Bourbon Elijah had obviously set out. "That's none of your concern Kol." Klaus turned and pointed at Kol with his tumbler, "What I would like to hear from you is how you are alive and well once more."

Elijah spoke up from behind him, "I have been trying to get his explanation for nearly an hour now Niklaus, but he continues to dodge my question."

Kol took a sip of his Rum grinning as he pulled it away from his mouth, "I figured I'd wait until we were all present, why repeat my tale when I can tell you all at once. Isn't that right sister?"

The other men turned to the door to see a pale and shaken Rebekah standing there looking hesitantly into the room. Klaus instantly was at her side grabbing both her arms and turning her to face him, "What is it Bekah? What happened?"

Rebekah's wide frightened eyes looked up into his, "Nik," her voice was nothing but a shaky whisper, "That's not Kol. It can't be…Kol…he…died Nik."

Klaus dropped her arms in shock before his gaze turned hard, "How did you know Kol had died?" At her hesitance he realized she had known while she was gone with the others, but before he could open his mouth Rebekah was shoved against the far wall next to the fireplace and a livid Kol was holding her up by her neck.

"You selfish little wench! You knew what they had done to me and yet you still went along and played nice with them to find the cure?" Kol's eyes turned a bloody red in his rage.

Elijah flashed up behind Kol attempting to calm him and get him to release their sister, "Kol, do put our sister down so we can talk about this. I'm sure Rebekah has a valid reason for her…" Elijah was unable to finish as Kol tightened his grip on a struggling Rebekah flashing his vampire eyes to his older brother.

"Her betrayal. Is _that_ what you were going to say Elijah? What possible _reason_ could she have for flying off with those who killed me and then flit about on a damn island like they were all jolly good friends?" Rebekah let out a croaking sound as she attempted to speak around Kol's strangling hands.

Elijah turned to find Klaus had moved from the doorway over to the desk and raised a hand waving it from him to their other sibling, "Would you care to lend a hand here Niklaus."

"Of course." Klaus answered from his spot leaning against the desk with one leg crossed casually over the other. He placed his glass on the desk and began clapping his hands together. "I did miss these family gatherings so. Kol? Try not to cut off too much of her air supply; I do believe she has lost enough brain cells as it is." Klaus picked his drink back up as Kol turned his head in surprise and he raised his tumbler in a toast.

Elijah could not believe what was happening around him he ripped him off Rebekah himself and had to place a hand against Kol's chest as he tried to go back after her, "Enough! We will sit and talk this out like the civilized adults we are." Turning away from Kol he assisted Rebekah up from the floor where she fell. Rebekah gave Elijah a small smile in thanks as she stood and cleared her quickly healing throat.

Kol stormed his way over to Klaus picking up his empty tumbler along the way. Kol raised his eyebrow at him as Klaus refilled his glass, "Not to sound as if I'm complaining Nik but I'm surprised you allowed such treatment from me to your dear sweet little sister."

Klaus gave Kol a grin before turning a hard gaze towards Rebekah, "Watching your younger brother be killed before your own eyes, unable to do a thing to stop it and then fret over how to tell your other siblings, only to find out one of those siblings knew from the start tends to changes ones views, don't you think?"

Rebekah scoffed at Klaus's speech, "Like you weren't going to put him down yourself. You are such a hypocrite Nik!"

"I was going to dagger him! Not kill him or run off with those responsible!" Klaus shouted back at her in anger.

"A right little wench she is, though I don't know whether to be pleased you are taking my side or not Nik what with the dagger threats and all." Kol muttered as he sipped his drink.

Elijah sighed as he rubbed his fingers across his forehead in exasperation. "Can we just stop with the yelling and name calling? I'd like to know what happened to bring you back Kol."

Rebekah drew herself up and walked to stand next to Elijah, "Yes Kol, just how are you back, how do we know that you aren't really Silas posing as our brother?"

At that Klaus turned his head to look between Kol and Rebekah, "What do you mean Rebekah?"

"When I was on the island I trapped a hunter in a cave to question him about what he knew, he told me that Silas had risen and that he had the power to appear as anyone he wanted at any time." Rebekah flicked her eyes to Kol wearily.

Kol huffed throwing his hand out in her direction, "Of course, she runs off with those who had me killed but _I'm_ the bloody pod person!"

Elijah spoke up logically, "If this information she gathered is true, then we cannot discount the possibility. Niklaus says he watched you parish and as of yet you have failed to explained to us how you are even here."

Kol downed his drink then slammed the glass down next to him so hard it shattered, "You all thought me a fool for always chasing after any witches I could find. But because I did, I've had a coven on hand for a resurrection spell ever since I first heard of Silas centuries ago. The moment they felt my death they were to complete the spell to bring me back no matter the cost. And it's a bloody good thing I had or else you would all be mourning my death as we speak!"

Kol glanced around the room at all of his siblings and seen their looks of apprehension. Tossing his hands into the air he said, "You want proof? Fine! I've been saving these juicy little tidbits for a rainy day anyhow, and it seems it's pouring like a bitch in here!" Kol pointed his finger at Rebekah with a mocking grin, "Our sweet innocent little sister here wasn't so _innocent_ after all. I spied her fornicating in the horse stalls with the blacksmith's son when she was only fifteen." Klaus and Elijah both cringed at the thought of their sister's sex life.

Rebekah released an appalled gasp as she stomped her foot to the floor, "You swore you'd never tell as long as you lived if I stole you that dagger you wanted!"

Kol chuckled cruelly at her, "Well, as we all know I died now, twice if I might add, so any promises made are null and void." He shook his head in mocking shame as he snickered, "Tsk tsk, selling yourself so cheaply sister. I believe those were the words I said to you back then as well." He turned his finger at Elijah, "And you dear saintly brother, just how many times _have_ you met up with the doppel-bitch over the years and failed to tell Nik here of her whereabouts?"

Klaus's eyes flashed yellow at this information, "You what?! You've known where to find her and decided to help her hide from me?"

Kol laughed, "All his grant talks of honor and family and he was sneaking off behind your back with his precious Katerina. I'm surprised you never figured it out brother, he came home stinking of the wench time and time again."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol, "And just why didn't _you_ decide to tell me then brother?"

Scoffing in Klaus's face Kol replied, "It's hard to do when you always had a dagger waiting for me Nik. That tends to make a man leery to strike up a conversation with a person."

Rebekah chose to chime in at that moment, "Speaking of Nik, what hidden little gem do you have on him huh?"

Kol round back to look at her, "Oh _now_ you believe I'm your real brother!" Looking back at Klaus, who though he tried to hid it he was visibly nervous at what could be reveal. Kol shook his head, "No. I think Nik here has been through quite enough drama lately. I think I'll keep my knowledge close to my chest so as to keep the dagger from my heart."

"Since when are you so concerned about what Nik has gone through? Every time you were out of a coffin you did nothing but rant about how horrible he was and leave us the first chance you got!" Rebekah responded upset with the entire situation.

"Since he was the only one who mourned me! Don't pretend to know all I've done with my life _sister_ ," he sneered at her. "I tried to include you in my life and even asked you to leave with me many times, but you refused. You decided to stay and play the wounded sister always left behind; only this time you left _me_ behind. You left with the useless lot from this town to chase after a cure you know nothing about. It would have never worked out as you thought it would. And now the damn thing is in the hands of that one's retched lover," Kol's finger point over to Elijah, "To do who knows what with and could ruin everything!"

Elijah looked at Kol in shock at this information while Klaus stood up straight taking a step towards them, "You mean to tell me Katerina has the bloody cure? There's no telling what she will do. Elijah I suggest you find her since you seem to always know just where she is hiding and get the damn thing back."

Elijah straitened his suit jacket as he asked Kol, "Just how did you happen on this information Kol? You seem to know quite a bit for someone who was dead."

Kol rolled his eyes as he went back for a new tumbler of Rum and flung himself across a chair, "None of you ever did give me enough credit. Always and forever you three spouted off to one another while digging the knives in deeper to your own backs. Meanwhile I was out making my own allies and picked up quite a bit of knowledge." Kol finished off his drink and heaved him body back out of the chair. Setting the glass on a side table he looked around the room and gave an exaggerated bow, "Now if you'll excuse me I think I shall retire. Dying and returning has a way of tuckering a person out you know." With a half smirk and a nod to Klaus, Kol left the parlor and went up the staircase to his room.

Klaus finished his drink setting the glass next to Kol's, "I'm done with this day as well. Elijah you will inform me at once when you've found Katerina. Now if you'll excuse me." Klaus made his way to the door as Rebekah caught up to him.

"Nik wait!" She took ahold of his arm forcing him to face her. "What will you do with the cure once you have it? I want it Nik, please! Let me have the life that was stolen from me."

Klaus gazed at Rebekah with false sympathy as he removed her hand from his arm, "Oh poor Rebekah. Why not ask Kol what is to be done with the cure. He is the one who seems to know the most about it. I think I shall leave it to him to decide." He finished cruelly knowing this would upset her.

Rebekah growled out angrily, "You know damn well he is pissed off at me. He will never give me the cure."

"Rightfully so I believe sister. You left him for dead and ran off with those responsible." Klaus replied to her.

Rebekah huffed at her brother, "Why is it you are not tearing off after Kol right now demanding him to tell you all he knows?"

Rebekah was met with Klaus's back as he made his way up the stairs, "Oh worry not, I will know what he does soon enough. But I believe he has earned a peaceful nights rest don't you?"

Klaus continued up the stairs she could hear his footsteps making their way to his own rooms. She quickly turned to Elijah, "Elijah please, think before you hand the cure over to our brother. Do you think he won't just kill Katherine once he has it? That he will not be angry with you for staying in contact with her all these years? Give me a chance please! She has stayed hidden all this time from Nik; she will be able to do so still. Let me have the cure. I just want a normal life brother; I want to have a life that holds meaning and a purpose." Rebekah's eyes began to water in her desperation.

Elijah placed his hands on her shoulders before he embraced her in a hug whispering in a sound no higher than a breath, "We will figure this out sister. I swear it. We will hear all sides and find the best way to use the cure."

Placing her head on his shoulder, Rebekah sighed in relief, "Thank you Elijah." She had no doubt in her mind that he would hear her out and understand she was the one who deserved to have the cure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus closed the door to his room with a tired sigh, this day just continued to get more and more complicated. He knew that Kol knew more than he was letting on, but Klaus also knew he would get his brother to tell him that information as well. The relief he felt at knowing his brother was here, in their home alive and well, was so strong he did not have words to describe it. But just as strong as the feeling of relief, the same could be said for the feelings he carried over his actions towards Caroline. Klaus shut his eyes and ran a hand across his face wondering how he was going to fix the awful way he treated her. He tiredly made his way to the sketchbook he left on his chaise earlier that day. He began flipping through its pages thoughtfully as he scanned her beautiful likeness they held. A soft smile graced his lips as he thought about her, _I love her._ It shook him to his core to even admit that to himself. He never believed in love; never seen the point of it or its purpose. He always assumed to love would be to show ones weakness. That love beyond his family would offer him nothing in the way of having power or strength. _What a fool I was. What a fool I am._ He knew running off to her and declaring his love for her would do nothing but earn him a scoff and a laugh in his face. It didn't matter anyway since he was in no way ready to make such a declaration to her; he had only just discovered it himself. He needed time to come to terms with it and find a way to fit her in his life without anything happening to her. Caroline was intelligent and confident, but she was still such a young vampire, even with his strength she should have been able to put up a better fight against him this evening. He needed her to be strong and more capable than she was now at fending off an attacker, if any one of his enemies knew what she meant to him they could take her away from him forever. He would not allow that to happen, he refused for that to happen. Caroline would forgive him and when that happened he would woo her, earn her affections and make her his, just as he would be hers. She was his Love, and he would show her he could treat her like the Goddess he found her to be. A triumphant smile grew across his raspberry lips, his dimples deepening as he finally found the beginnings of a plan and as his mind always worked, the rest of it built its way through him. He knew it would take time; he wasn't such a fool to believe it would work over night. No, his Caroline was too smart to fall for his charms, but he felt confident that he would win her in the end and he knew just were to start. Making his way through his room he made a mental note to stop and find her some purple hyacinths to show his sorrow for his actions and place an acacia blossom in as well, after all, for the moment he had to keep his love for her concealed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed and stronger then she had in weeks. _Must be Klaus's blood._ "Ugh!" She refused to think about he who shall not be named today. "He's not Voldemort. But then again he might as well be." She scoffed to herself. Shaking her thoughts of _him_ from her mind she rose from her bed to shower and dress. She made the decision to not even _think_ about _him_ today or what had happened the night before, she had other things and people to worry about than… _Stop!_ Caroline turned her mind off and rushed through her morning routine and made her way down the stairs perfectly done up in a navy blue skater dress and white cardigan. Her meticulously curled hair bounced around her with every step. Just as she reached the last step a knock sounded at the door, thinking it could be Stefan since she never called him back last night she opened it with a smile only to frown when no one was there. Caroline looked around and saw no signs of anyone, as she turned to close the door again she looked down towards her feet. There sitting innocently on her porch was a beautiful arrangement of purple and white flowers in a crystal vase. Next to it sat a ribbon and bow topped box. She scowled out towards the street, trying to see if she could find the Hybrid responsible, the one she did not want to think about at all today. Caroline almost turned to shut the door, leaving the flowers and box where they sat, but her curiosity got the better of her and she damned him for knowing she wouldn't be able to resist finding out what he was trying to buy her off with this time. Picking both objects up, she spun on her heels with her nose turned up in the air and slammed the door just in case he was lurking nearby.

Setting the flowers on the counter Caroline looked down to the white box with its teal ribbon, she was almost afraid to see what it held. Knowing Klaus, it could be anything. The box was too big to be another bracelet, but defiantly too small to be a dress. Eyeing the box critically she surmised it was about the size of the brownie pan she baked for the last policemen's fundraiser. Feeling a little ridiculous with herself she raised the box to her nose and sniffed, rolling her eyes and scoffing at the smell, _paint fumes_ , she should have known. Setting the box back on the counter she slowly pulled on the bow's ends to remove the ribbon and lifted the lid. She tilted her head at the canvas wrapped delicately in white tissue, at least she was right about its size, and with shaky hands she lifted the nine by eleven painting from the box and gingerly removed the tissue paper. Caroline's breath caught in her throat at the image that met her eyes. _Does he really find me that beautiful?_ There on the canvas she was wrapped in a golden light and nearly floating off the ground around her. The sky was painted a blue to match her sparkling eyes, _how in the heck do you make eyes sparkle in a painting?_ Her golden hair flowed around her in large curling waves. She was dressed in a white flowing gown, she wasn't sure if he was trying to make her look angelic or goddess like, but his point was there. In fact _he_ was there in the painting as well. He had placed himself at her feet kneeling down on one knee with his fist over his chest and his head slightly bowed, it was reminiscent of how she had seen knight's pledge themselves to their Queen in the movies. Caroline looked closer at the side view of his face in the painting, his eye looked to be held tightly shut and a peaceful smile graced his lips. The feeling she got from the look he painted on his face was as if he was trying to say he had to fight himself not to gaze up at her, like he was happy and honored to be there with her, but knew he was unworthy.

Caroline huffed out loud; leave it to Klaus to keep her guessing and trying to figure out a painting's meaning. She thought about sending it back to him or throwing it away, but as she looked at the painting again she knew she couldn't part with it. It was beautiful and amazingly done, and no matter how she felt about him right now, or ever for that matter, she could never deny his talent. She rewrapped the painting in the white tissue paper and went to her bedroom opening her bedside table drawer. Just as she was about to place it inside she stopped. She had no idea why she was hesitating, but her gut was telling her she couldn't just place this artwork in a drawer to pull out only at night, hidden in the dark. _Huh, a little like your feeling for Klaus himself isn't Caroline?_ That stupid annoying voice of her conscience spoke up. _Oh shut up! We are not going there today remember!_ Still, Caroline walked over to her desk that sat next to her bedroom door on the opposite side from her bed and window. She removed the plaque she won for her first regionals as cheer captain from its stand, gently unwrapping the painting once more she placed in in the stand. Caroline took a step back to see how it looked sitting in its new home; it looked like it was the centerpiece of her desk, as though it was always meant to be there. Caroline turned and walked out of the room, forcing herself not to think about why she replaced something that she was so proud of with a painting from Klaus.

.

.

.

* * *

Leave me a review; it doesn't have to be long. Something short and sweet; like a mini love song.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took me longer than I wanted to post! Busy Mother's day weekend and all. Plus this thing turned into a bigger monster than ever! 10,599 words prior to my author's note! There is a bit of drama in this but I wanted to take some time to let Caroline enjoy herself before everything hits the fan. I hope you all enjoy it too. I'll keep this author's not brief, Thank you to everyone who has commented and followed and added this story to your favorites! We have a couple new comers and I love it! If you want to skip the next few lines so you avoid any type of spoilers please do so, but do so now. I figured I would tell you all ahead of time about the songs that will be performed in this chapter. They are from the movie Moulin Rouge. Sparkling Diamonds, One Day I'll Fly Away, Elephant Love Medley, Come What May and Lady Marmalade. If you have never seen it, you should! I believe it is on Netflix, if you want to have a better idea of them of the costumes Caroline is wearing you should check it out.

Ok that is all for now. I'm nervous about this chapter! I really hope you all like it.

I do not own Vampire Diaries, blah blah blah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline pulled up to the curb just outside of Bonnie's house and shut her car off. Grabbing her keys and tossing them in her purse she started to open her door only to pull it back at the last second narrowly missing a kid on a bike. Once she was out of her car she slammed her door shut. "Hey watch it kid!" The boy she almost hit with her car door turned his head around and lifted his hand to flip her off. "Oh my God rude much?" Scoffing she rounded her car walking up to the house to knock on the door still shaking her head.

Bonnie's dad opened the door smiling at her, "Good morning Caroline, what can I do for you?"

"Morning Mayor Hopkins, I was looking for Bonnie. I've tried calling her all morning and she's not picking up." Caroline kept a happy demeanor, not sure just how much her knew about everything going on with Bonnie.

"Caroline, you know you can call me Rudy it's fine, you're one of Bonnie's closest friends." Rudy lowered his voice in case anyone was around to overhear. "But Bonnie's not here, she's off with Professor Shane."

Caroline looked at him confused, "Professor Shane? Why is she with him?"

Rudy sighed as he leaned against the door, "Look, I'm not really good with all this magic stuff; I don't know how to handle it or help her. But Professor Shane can. She's off with him somewhere working on how to control her magic. She nearly burnt the house down last night while she was sleeping and had no idea it was even happening. I don't even want to think about what could have happened to her if I hadn't come home from the council meeting early."

"Wow. I mean, I knew it was getting a little out of hand but I had no idea it was that bad." Caroline's brows furrowed in concern for her friend. "Well then ok, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Just let Bonnie know I stopped by ok?"

"Sure thing Caroline. Just if you could do me a favor and stick close to Bonnie. I really think she needs people who understand her and I just don't think I'm the one to do that for her." Caroline smiled softly at him. It was so nice to hear a parent actually concerned for their child, she wished her mom could be a little more like Bonnie's dad, even if he did take off in the past, at least he was here now.

"No problem Mayor Hop… I mean Rudy. I'll always be there for Bonnie." Caroline went back to her car as he shut the door. Getting in she tossed her keys back and forth in her hands unsure of where to head next. She really wanted to track down Bonnie and see what was going on with her, especially after her near nervous breakdown about dropping the veil for Silas. Not to mention Professor Shane really gave her the creeps. But she had no idea where to even start to look for Bonnie, so that made her choice fairly simple. It was time for her to check in and see how Elena was doing. Caroline hadn't tried to call, she knew from experience this wasn't something you talked about over the phone with your friends.

Twenty minutes of singing along with her iPod in the car later, Caroline turned down her stereo and parked her car behind Stefan's roadster in the driveway. She knocked on the front door to the Boarding house as she walked in, "Hello?" She made her way further into the house to find Stefan and Damon in the living room. Setting her purse on the table in front of the sofa, she took a seat next to Stefan and looked at Damon who was standing with a drink in his hand staring blankly out the window.

"So how's Elena doing?" Caroline had expected Damon to be the one to answer her but instead it was Stefan beside her.

"Damon asked her to try and stay calm. He told her that it would make him happy if she tried to deal with Jeremy's death." Caroline could tell Stefan was exhausted and upset about Damon having to use the sire bond with Elena.

Caroline still kept her eyes on Damon, unsure what was going through his head right now, though she never really knew what Damon was thinking. "So how's that working out?"

Stefan sighed as he too watched his brother. He knew his brother well and this kind of quiet from Damon never sat well with him since he couldn't get a read on him but knew he was up to something. "Elena's sleeping a lot. It's either she's decided that's the best way to deal with things and or she just trying to avoid them all together."

"It's probably a little of both Stefan. She's staying calm and trying to deal with everything like Damon asked her to but she gets to avoid it all. I know when my dad died I spent a lot of time in bed sleeping, so I wouldn't worry too much about it yet." Caroline stood from the sofa, "I'm going to head upstairs and be there when she wakes up, maybe I can get her to talk to me." Before she walked out of the room she seem Damon turn his head to her and give her an almost thankful looking smile. She figured he must really be worried about Elena if he was attempting to be nice to her.

Caroline had been sitting next to Elena on the bed for over three hours updating her Facebook and playing random games before Elena finally stirred. Setting her phone down on the table next to her Caroline turned to look down at her, "Hey Elena."

Elena's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Caroline, "Care, when did you get here?" Elena asked with her voice still groggy from sleep.

Caroline moved herself down the bed to mimic Elena's position laying on her side to face her. "A couple of hours ago."

Elena cracked a pitiful smile, "You know it's weird to sit and watch your friends sleep right?"

Caroline gave her a hesitant smile as she rolled her eyes, "I didn't watch you sleep, I was playing on my phone waiting for you to wake up just like all our sleepovers over the years. You never did wake up first. You always left me to occupy myself till you woke up and then we'd have our little quite conversations. Much like now."

Elena let out a tiny giggle, "Yeah, and then Jeremy would burst in the door wanting to know…" Caroline watched as Elena's brown eyes filled with tears and her breath hitched, her voice turning even quieter. "He's gone Care. He's…He's gone."

Sobs began to rack Elena's body and Caroline pulled her into her arms running her hand up and down her back. "I know sweetie, I know. I'm so sorry."

Elena gripped her friend tighter as she continued to cry, "I wasn't supposed to lose him too. Not after everything I did to try and protect him. He was supposed to get away from all this and…and go to college and build a life away from all this supernatural crap."

Caroline's heart broke for her friend, she knew there wasn't anything she could say to make things better for her, the only thing she could do was let Elena cry it out. "It's going to be ok Elena I promise. I'll be here and so will everyone else. We will give Jeremy the best sendoff ever and then we will…"

"I can't have a funeral Care; I just can't go through that again. I just don't know what to do!" Elena pulled herself out of Caroline's arms and leaned against the headboard, taking a few calming breaths to calm herself down while she stared blankly at the wall. "I know I need to figure it out soon. I get it, I know it. But I just don't have a clue what to do. Damon wants me to be calm and deal with my grief but I don't know how to do both. I'm so angry and hurt. I want to find Katherine and tear her apart, but then as soon as I'm angry, I suddenly get calm and just want to sleep, you know?"

Caroline sat up herself and looked at her friend worried, "Yeah I get it Elena. With everything you are feeling right now it's not easy to stick with one emotion at a time. I went through the same thing when my dad died. I mean, I was still angry at him for what he did to me and how he couldn't accept me for being a vampire and then he chose to die instead of becoming like me. I was constantly stuck between wanting to stay busy but sleep too."

Elena sent Caroline a small smile as she began to lay herself back down into bed. "Thanks Care. I really don't know how I'd get through everything without you and everyone else. But I think I'm going to take a nap though. So I'll see you later ok?"

Caroline was hesitant about just letting Elena sleep the day away, but she hoped that maybe Elena would wake up and have a better handle on how to take care of things. "Ok sweetie. I'll stop by again soon alright?" She looked down at Elena as she stood from the bed to see her already asleep and she let out a sigh thinking she really had to talk to Damon. Caroline rolled her eyes in exasperation at just how great she imagined that conversation would go.

Caroline made it back in the living room with her shoulders slumped at how she didn't really get anywhere with Elena. Stefan looked up at her and stood from the sofa, "It went that well huh?"

Caroline shook her head, "Yeah. She told me how she feels calm but then angry but then it gets all mixed up inside her and she just choses to sleep it way. She broke down for like a second but then went numb." She sighed feeling helpless. "I just don't know what we should do. She doesn't want to go through with a funeral but we can't just leave him in the morgue you know?"

Stefan was about to speak when Damon made his way into the room holding a blood bag. "You gave it a shot Blondie. A plus for effort, but F for deliverance." Damon jokingly waved the bag of A positive at her. "I'll try and…see what I can do again. Maybe this time I'll…get through to her."

Caroline huffed as she watched Damon walk out of the room and head upstairs to Elena. "He always has to be a dick doesn't he?"

Stefan gave her a sad attempt of a grin, "Try living with him for over a hundred and fifty years. Look why don't we head out to The Grill, you know, to give him some time to try again with Elena and then we can talk about what happened last night."

Caroline cringed at the thought of what had happened last night. There was so much she needed to tell Stefan but she didn't want to do so here. Plus she had the feeling Stefan didn't want to take the chance at over hearing Elena and his brother having sex. The thought alone made her want to gag; she could only imagine how it made Stefan feel. "Alright, I could use a drink anyways. And maybe some fries!" She smiled at the fact she was able to pull a laugh, no matter how small out of him.

Shaking his head as he put his arm over Caroline's shoulder they made their way to her car, "You and your french fries Caroline."

"What?" She asked as she sat in the driver's seat of her car looking over to Stefan. "They're like, the ultimate comfort food!"

Raising an eyebrow at her Stefan asked, "Oh so whatever happened last night you foresee comfort food in our future?"

As Caroline pulled out of the driveway she replied, "Oh Stef, you have no idea."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stefan stared at Caroline in shock from across the booth, his drink held halfway to his mouth that was hanging open. If it wasn't so crazy she would laugh, _whoops!_ She cracked up laughing anyways. Her laughter snapped Stefan out of his shock. "You mean _Kol_ is _alive!_ "

"Yup." She answered dragging out her response and then popped a fry in her mouth.

Stefan leaned back against the back of the booth, "Wow. I wonder how that happened."

Munching on another fry Caroline swallowed before she replied. "I have no idea; I rushed out of there once the shock of seeing him in the flesh wore off."

Stefan gave her a critical look, "What do you mean you rushed out of there? Caroline what happened? Klaus didn't attack you did he?" He could tell by the look on her face she didn't want to answer him and that was all the proof he needed. "He did, didn't he? Damn it Caroline I knew I should have gone with you. I should have known better than to let you go alone."

Caroline reached across the table and placed her hand on his. "Hey. It's ok. You had other stuff going on and it really wasn't that bad. Plus I like, totally broke his nose and Kol showed up and knocked Klaus off me." Caroline was mentally shaking her head at herself. She had no idea why she was downplaying what Klaus had done; the only thing she could come up with was that Stefan had enough going on than to worry about her problems on top of it. She figured she was a big girl so she could handle her own issues with Klaus. "But anyways, this should be a good thing right?" At Stefan's incredulous look she clarified. "Kol being alive. That would mean he doesn't _really_ need revenge."

"I think you are looking at things from that eternal optimism you have again." Stefan said to her dryly.

Caroline shook her curls out around her, sitting up straight, "Well somebody has to be." She lifted her hand pointing her index finger at him with a teasing grin. "You my friend are broody enough for all of us."

Stefan raised his hands in surrender, "Hey you'll get no argument from me there." He replied to her as he cracked a smile. "So have you happened to hear from Bonnie?"

Caroline huffed and sat back against the booth waving her hands as she answered, "No. But I did stop by her house today. Her dad told me she is off with the creepy professor trying to learn to control her magic. Hopefully he can help her find her brain too. Her whole drop the veil spiel was just insane!"

Stefan sat up placing one arm on the table as he leaning in closer to her. "Wait, he said she's with Professor Shane? Huh. I wonder how he got off the island. He wasn't with us when we got on one of the boats to head back. Maybe he came back with Rebekah."

"Whoa wait a minute. You left Rebekah on the island? I thought you two were like getting closer or whatever?" Swiping her hand through the air she said, "Not that I'm for that or anything. But leaving her on that island with the Professor who has been acting nothing but strange since he first came around is not cool Stefan."

"I don't know if I'd quite put it that way Love, but I have to agree with you." The one voice she really didn't want to deal with today said from just behind her. Klaus came around to stand next to the booth. "Hello there Ripper, just what is your excuse for using my sister yet again, hmm?"

Stefan looked up at him, "Klaus. I wasn't using her. We all got separated and I had to get Elena back home."

Klaus gave him a mocking sympathetic grin, "Ah yes the little doppelganger. How is the little traitor coping with the loss of her brother?"

Caroline finally looked up from her nearly empty plate of fries at Klaus and scathingly spoke to him. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at home enjoying the fact that your brother is alive or deciding who you're going to claim you _fancy_ next only to hurt later?" Caroline was disappointed at herself for even opening her mouth to talk to him. She turned away from him and reached forward twirling her straw in her drink as she muttered unable to stop the comments from coming no matter how she tried. "Then what, paint them a pretty picture. As if that fixes everything."

Even with her harsh tone, Klaus was happy she at least chose to speak to him. He had hopes that he could get her away from Stefan so they could talk about what had happened. He was just about to respond to her when Kol walked up beside him handing him a drink. "Well look who's here, the lovely Caroline! Hello Darling." Kol nodded his head in greeting before turning a scornful eye to Stefan, "And the not so lovely Stefan. How's the petulant murderous doppel-whiner doing?"

Stefan rose from the booth and looked at Caroline, "I'm going to head out Care. I'll see what I can find out about Professor Shane and call you later ok?"

Caroline stood from the booth as well, giving a Stefan a quick hug, "Do you want me to give you a ride back?"

"No that's fine; I think I could use the air. Just be careful, alright?" Caroline gave Stefan a reassuring smile before he turned around to leave The Grill.

Caroline turned to grab her purse out of the booth and slung it over her shoulder ready to leave as well. Seeing this, Klaus tried to get her to say, "Caroline wait. Join us for a drink Love?"

Reminiscent of the last time the three were in this situation Kol raised his glass to her. And just like before Caroline harshly turned it down, only this time she didn't want Klaus to follow her. "No, I think I could use some air too. It's crowded in here all of a sudden." She shot Klaus a cold look before her face and tone softened as she looked to Kol, "Kol, maybe another time alright? I'm glad you back, we should so…" Caroline's phone ringing interrupted her and she quickly pulled it out of her purse, thankful for the excuse to get away from Klaus and his puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, I have to take this." Caroline moved her purse strap back up over her shoulder as she maneuvered her way quickly through the sea of people and out the front door of The Grill. "Steven!" Caroline squealed into the phone as she answered, jogging across the street to the bench. She refused to think about whom she sat on said bench with before as she rushed to ask Steven, "So how was your trip! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"Sunshine! It was beyond fabulous! But really Carebear, you know I shouldn't kiss and tell! Especially to you." Steven said to her jokingly trying to avoid having to lie to her.

"Oh come on! Why not? Who am I going to tell anyways? Plus you know I'm fine with it, you and Daddy broke up long before he died, and I'm glad you are getting out there and having fun. So spill!" Caroline half whined and giggled.

"Actually I have something more urgent to tell you, if you can believe that!" Steven laughed out.

"What could possibly be more urgent than telling me about all the guys you've kissed?" Caroline rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see her.

Steven tone turned a little more serious, "Deanna called me just a few minutes ago, it turns out she ate some rather nasty food. She went to that restaurant I told you about that opened nearby not too long ago, the one getting all those horrible reviews. You'd think the girl would have listened, but no, of course not. But that means she won't be able to come in tonight and as I very well know you are the only other person…"

Caroline didn't even give him a chance to finish as she shrieked, "Yes! Yes! Yes! You have _no_ idea how much I need this! Oh my God! Seriously I am so excited! What time should I be at the club?"

Steven's laughter rang through the phone, "Calm down Sunshine! It's about an hour and half drive here, plus we have to get you all dolled up, not that you need help in that department, but I would still like you here as soon as possible so we can go over everything you'll need to do tonight. Plus I know for sure the others will be so excited to get to see you and work with you that they will be all over you and we will never get anything done."

Caroline took a calming breath but couldn't stop the smile spreading over her face, she needed this so much! This was always the best way for her to unwind and release some tension, way better than the stress cleaning. Caroline thought about the night ahead of her, she was thrilled at this chance and so grateful to Steven for trusting her with something this huge, but she wouldn't be her if she didn't do things her way. "Ok but I do have conditions seeing as you would be so screwed without me."

"You won't just do this out of love for little old me? Oh who am I kidding! You would swindle a little old lady out of an extra cookie." Steven chuckled out.

"That was one time! And I did _way_ more yard work than the rest of the neighbor kids, it was only fair." Caroline said haughtily.

"She was your own Grandmother Caroline." Steven replied dryly.

"Oh whatever. Anyways, so about tonight, I absolutely refuse to just waltz around only moving my mouth around like Deanna. If I'm doing this I'm doing the whole show, and that also means I want to use the swing." By her tone Steven could tell she meant business.

Steven groaned out, "Perfect on the first part, but Sunshine the swing's harness isn't set up for you, Deanna is a bit ah, oh hell! She's heavier by at least twenty pounds. With everything else we have to have ready for tonight I don't think the crew will have time to dig around for the smaller harness."

Caroline quickly glanced around her to be sure no one was around to hear as she walked to her car, "Hello! I'm a vampire! I will be perfectly fine using the swing without the harness. Think about! I can do way more in that swing without it, the tips will be huge! But I'm getting in the car now so I'll see you soon, love ya!" She hung up before he could protest any more, getting her in car and pulled out of The Grill's parking lot suddenly a lot more excited about her night, she couldn't wait to get started.

Klaus stepped out from the alleyway next to The Grill watching as she pulled away, his thoughts running wild with what she had said to Steven, _Not only moving her mouth or the harness of the swing? More tips? What the bloody hell kind of club does he own?!_ Klaus wasn't sure if he should be aroused or angry at what it sounded like she would be doing with her evening. He attempted to calm his anger down by surmising that it wasn't like Steven would have Caroline in some sort of sex act or selling herself, right? Kol's presence next to him drew his attention as he released a drawn out wolf whistle.

"My, my, my. I wonder what the feisty little Caroline is getting into tonight. Or maybe I should say who will be getting into her." Kol could hardly contain his laughter at the jealous rage he could see plain as day on his brother's face. Kol placed his index finger to his chin tapping it as if in thought, "Hmm...I think Caroline told me the name of the club, but for the life of me I cannot remember. Oh well, doesn't matter anyways I suppose, I'm heading back in to finish my drink. You coming Nik?" Kol turned on his heels, smirking when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder to spin him back around.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol, "Cut the games Kol and tell me the name of the club."

Kol began tsking while he mockingly shook his head, "Stalking Nik, really, that's no way to win the fair lady's heart."

Scoffing Klaus responded, "Who said anything about her heart brother. I'm merely curious is all."

"Now who is playing games with whom, but fine I'll tell you and I happen to even know where it is so I think I'll tag along. This is going to be fun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline looked herself over in the mirror of one of the dressing rooms happy with how it all turned out. Her hair was left down but pinned to one side with it falling in thick golden curls, a black top hat with a silver rhinestone belt sat slightly askew on her head. The form fitting silver dress sat at the top of her thighs in the front and hung down just below her knees in the back and it sparkled like it was made of diamonds. Her blue eyes shined bright with her dark kohl liner and lashes, a light blush stained her cheeks and her lips were painted a vibrant red. She opted to leave out the fishnet stockings but kept the black and silver stilettos that extenuated her legs. Just as she was fixing the elbow length black silk gloves into place Steven knocked on the door and walked in.

"Caroline! You look absolutely fantastic! Or should I call you my little strawberry?" Steven said with a cheeky grin.

Caroline spun and giggled as she faced him. "We were able to take the costume in a lot quicker than I thought we could. But if you call me your strawberry, does that mean I get to call you Harold?"

"Never mind I take it back! You are my Sunshine. The only time you will call me Harold is on the stage during your first number. My God, that man was fat and had horrible make-up on!" Steven was aghast at what she had suggested.

Caroline laughed with her head thrown back at his reaction, calming herself down so she didn't mess up her make-up she looked at him. "I was only kidding, you look great by the way, I love that red tuxedo, it fits the night perfectly. I still can't believe how you made the club look just like the inside of the Moulin Rouge from the movie!"

Steven groaned dramatically, "We had to shut down for a week to have it done! Moving all the tables and booths around and hanging all the props. This is why I only do this every few months. As much as I love the dramatic musical acts from all the different plays and movies, I would have a heart attack if I did this more than that."

Caroline walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in fake sympathy, "Oh poor Steven. But you can't fool me; I know you love the planning as much as I do."

Steven shook his head slowly, acting as though it was a difficult thing to accept. "When you're right, you're right." Smiling at her and clapping his hands once, "Alright Sunshine, enough of this. It's time for you first number. Are you ready?"

Caroline felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her body in excitement. "Steven, I was born ready for this!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kol walked into the club alone. He was sure that his brother would change his mind and show up; he was actually holding a small bet with himself on how long it would take for Nik to show. He decided that if Nik showed up before the end of the first act then he would do something a little crazy, what that would be he wasn't quite sure of as of yet, but he would figure it out as he went. Kol scanned the place on his way to the bar, pleased to see that Steven had taken his advice with the setup of the place.

As he reached the bar the bartender smiled a wide grin, "Kol, you old dog where have you been? I haven't seen you around in almost two weeks now. We missed you for the final setup of the place. What you think?" The man behind the bar poured Kol a glass of Rum knowing it was his drink of choice.

"Thanks mate, it's looking amazing. I've been a bit busy as of late, but I couldn't miss the show." Kol wasn't surprised to find that he enjoyed the employees of the club. Steven, himself and the coven had been meeting here for months now going over everything to do with the events taking place. Being here so often and seeing the rehearsals Kol couldn't help but add his input towards the running of the show and the transformation of Steven's club for the evening. Kol had fondly remembered his time on the stage; he had used being a stage actor many times over the years as a cover and had enjoyed it before technology had come along. His siblings always accused him over being over the top and dramatic so he had posed as an actor just as a gag only to discover he quite liked it. Just as the lights began to dim he smiled into his glass as he caught a hint of his brother's scent.

"Couldn't stay away brother? I thought you were going to just head home to paint your feeling away." Kol smirked at Nik in jest.

"Do shut up Kol." Klaus gruffly responded to his brother's jab before turning to the bartender requesting a Scotch neat. Once Klaus had his glass in hand he turned to survey the club. "From the looks of the place it's a bit like the old burlesque houses in France."

The bartender behind him spoke up, "Only for tonight's show. We do this a couple times a year, change things around in the place to mimic different eras or musicals. It draws a heavy crowd but then, we always do. Don't we Kol?" He laughed as he walked away to take care of the crowd waiting around the bar.

Klaus turned and gave his brother a suspicious eye, "What did he mean by that Kol? Have you been here before?"

"Shh! The shows about to start Nik." Kol said as he turned to face the stage wishing his brother had not heard that last bit.

Just as the spotlight lit on a man dressed in a red tuxedo, Klaus leaned into his brother and whispered in his ear, "You can only dodge my questions for so long Kol before I find a way to force you to tell me what you've been up to." They were interrupted by Steven starting the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and all of us in between," he began as the crowd laughed and whistled. "Tonight as you all are aware, we give you some of the musical numbers from the hit, Moulin Rouge. Unlike in the movie however, our performers are not for sale they are only here to entertain." At the crowds mock sighs of disappointment he continued, "But that's not to say you can't enjoy yourselves! So sing-a-long, dance and drink! And as we say here at _Inhibitions,"_ the crowd joined in with him, "Leave the rest at the door!"

Klaus grinned as he realized he knew that man's voice to be Steven. He felt relief move through him as he figured out that the club was not at all what he had thought it was. Though he was still curious to know what Caroline would be doing here tonight as he scanned the crowd looking for her. His curiosity was appeased as he heard an angelic voice being to sing and the spotlight move to a swing hanging from the ceiling in the center of the dance floor.

" _The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive, jewels."_

Klaus watch her with avid attention as she sang and danced her way through the crowds, she shined brighter than any jewels he had ever laid eyes upon. She was amazingly talented and so incredibly beautiful. Her legs went on for days and while he had always known she was an attractive woman, he had to fight down the feeling of need running through his body at the way she swayed through the crowd in that enticing outfit she wore. His musings of her were interrupted when a napkin was waved in his face.

At Klaus's questioning look, Kol broke out into laughter, "For the drool running down your chin dear brother." Kol laughed even harder at his brothers answering scoff.

"She's stunning brother. It is quite the show; it's reminiscent of your times in the theatre yourself is it not?" Klaus still couldn't tear his eyes off the stunning blonde.

Kol eyed the stage through narrowed eyes, "That it is brother. And I believe you just gave me an idea."

Klaus turned his eyes to Kol not following, "And what idea is that?"

Kol downed the remainder of his drink, "I made a little bet with myself and you just gave me an idea on how to accomplish it. So if you'll excuse me."

Klaus lost sight of his brother in the crowd, he could only hope whatever Kol had planned wouldn't end with them having to compel the entire club, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened. But this club belonged to someone Caroline counted as her family and Klaus had enough to make up for with her as it was, he didn't need Kol causing more mischief. Klaus went back to watching Caroline as she finished up the song and dance, knowing there was little he could do to stop his brother once he set his mind to something. He took a small bit of relief at the fact Kol was friends with Caroline, hoping it was enough to keep him from doing anything too rash. Klaus stood in awe of the crowd's reaction to Caroline. They loved her and he understood that feeling all too well, she moved like she was always meant to do this. Klaus thought to himself that she would have fit perfectly in the era of stage and theatre performances. Her natural talent and pure enjoyment of it would be lost in the films of this time. Her performance ended and the crowd roared and clapped with him clapping right along with them. As a male actor appeared on stage for the next number he saw Caroline head to the back. It randomly dawned on him that the music she was singing to was from a movie he had heard Rebekah watch at some point after she had been awakened last.

Caroline ran off stage as the actor playing Christian took his spot on stage for his number and landed directly in the arms of Steven. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took and her smile was so bright it shined.

"Sunshine that was amazing!" Steven said as he hugged her, "We have to hurry and get you changed for your next songs."

Caroline was shaking in excitement, "Did you see how they sang along with me! Oh my God, I love this! As bad as I feel for Deanna, I'm so happy she couldn't make it." Steven helped her to get into her long tight red dress, fluffing out her hair as he removed her hat. "This is so much more fun than singing on the stage at The Grill!" She spun back around to face Steven as he finished with the hooks on the back of her dress. "You so have to let me do this again!"

Steven laughed as he placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a loving smile, "With the reaction you got from the crowd tonight, how could I not. But now you have to tame that excitement a bit, your next number should be sung with hope and a touch of sadness. Not with you practically vibrating with excitement."

Caroline giggled as she responded to him, "Don't worry Steven, I've got this!"

Steven walked her back to the stage entrance and giggled himself, "I have no doubt about it my little star! Now go knock em dead!"

Caroline took her place on stage just as the curtain moved; the spotlight hit her as she began to walk across the stage singing the song with just the right amount of optimism mixed with melancholy. _"I follow the night, can't stand the light. When will I begin, to live again? One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me, when will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day that dreaming ends…"_ Caroline was so involved with the emotions of the song she felt a tear fall from her eye. This song had always touched her, the hope of wanting more for herself but never feeling she was enough for anyone to really stay. Even if she was mad at him, she couldn't help but wonder if Klaus would just be another to walk away from her. She thought her mind was even playing tricks on her as she sang to the audience, she swore she had caught a glimpse of him sitting at the bar off to the side.

Klaus was on the edge of his stool as he watched her perform the song with such emotion that a single tear fell from her eye. She was utterly captivating. Klaus compared her performance to that of himself when he was so involved in a painting that all else fell away from him and he felt nothing but whatever emotion coursed its way through him to the canvas. She was a true artist, much like himself, and he was completely enthralled in her light. If he could, he would have her sing for him every day for the rest of his existence.

As Caroline was finishing the song, Steven stood off to the side quietly yelling in frustration to those surrounding him. "Where the hell is Tim? He goes on with Caroline in mere seconds! Damn it!"

"Tim is a bit… laid up at the moment. But I can play his part just fine." Steven spun and faced Kol.

"Kol, what the hell did you do? Why are you in costume? What the hell do you think you are doing you twit!" Kol chuckled at Steven's outburst; he was used to seeing the man get frustrated when it came to his club.

"Why, I'm going to dance and sing with the lovely Caroline and steal the show with her that's what." Kol smiled cheekily at him.

"Where is Tim? You didn't kill him did you?!" Steven began to have a mild panic attack thinking that these shows really would kill him someday.

"Relax old friend, Tim is just sleeping it off in a dressing room. I know the lines and the dance; I've helped you after our meets enough. Plus think if the shock factor our dear Caroline will have and what it will add to the number!" Kol gave him a conspiring grin and knew he had Steven hooked.

"Fine, but you better not screw this up! We've worked too hard for this night and I can't have customers leaving and saying we had a bad show!" Steven told him firmly.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. Fine, fine. You should know me better than that though, I've had _years_ of experience on the stage. One could even say I've had _centuries_." Kol smiled wickedly as Steven rolled his eyes, just as Kol was about to take the stage he said over his shoulder, "Oh and you should know my brother Nik is here tonight, so I'd keep the friendliness to a minimum between us as to not raise his suspicion." He caught a glimpse of Steven's face at that information before taking the stage. _"Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need it love."_ Kol couldn't help the chuckle that left him at Caroline's wide panicked eyes.

" _What?"_ Caroline couldn't help but be glad that was her first line. _"Please don't start that again."_ After delivering her line she hissed under her breath. "What are you doing here?"

Kol quietly told her, "I wanted a drink with you and this is where you are, so just go with it Darling." The two danced and sang across the stage and the audience roared and sang along louder than before. The chemistry between them was amazing and it allowed Steven to breathe a heavy sigh of relief at the fact. He knew Kol was talented but seemed he wasn't lying when he said he would steal the spotlight. The two together were phenomenal.

Upon hearing his brother's voice Klaus couldn't help but choke on his drink. He knew from past experience that Kol was a true talent on the stage but he sincerely hoped this did not make things worse for him with Caroline. He watched as the two flitted about the stage, Caroline's face morphed from confusion and frustration to excitement. The two truly had chemistry on the stage; Klaus tried hard not to let himself feel jealous over that fact but was failing miserably.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh as the lights dimmed and they waited for the rest of the cast members to join them for the backup singing and dancing for the next song. Even if she was filled with excitement she still slapped Kol's arm. "What the hell Kol?!"

Kol playfully rubbed his arm as if she had truly hurt him, "Ouch Darling! No need to be so violent. I just wanted to pop in and join you for a drink since you scampered off so quickly from The Grill. It's not my fault you were on stage when I arrived."

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed as they got into place for the next number. "You could have waited until I was done to ask for that drink. You didn't have to shock the hell out of me and join me up here on stage. You probably gave Steven a heart attack!"

Kol chuckled from his spot next to her, "That I almost did. But he's fine and I'm sure after our performance together and the crowd's reaction, he will be more than thrilled at the change in the show."

Caroline smiled widely and bright at him, "We really did do amazing didn't we! Seriously, I love this! But seriously, how did you know that part so well?"

Kol smiled softly at her, "I can tell Darling, you my dear were born for the stage. Once this number is done we will have a drink and I will have to tell you of all my times in the theatre myself."

After the close of the song the actors left the stage and Steven took to the podium at its side, "We here at _Inhibitions_ would like to thank you for joining us tonight! We hope you enjoyed the show. We will be taking a short break and will return later with one last performance, but for now let's continue with tonight's mood and dance!" As Steven left the stage the DJ began to play music and the crowd took to the dance floor with drinks in hand.

Knowing that she would just have to change again for the final song, Caroline opted to stay in the red dress for now. She looked around for Steven as she waited for Kol to finish changing but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Kol stepped out of the dressing room and held out his arm for her to take, "Ready for that drink now Darling? We should celebrate our success on the stage!"

Caroline linked her arm with his and nodded her head, "Why of course kind sir. And then you can tell me how you got so good on stage." They made their way among the crowd to the side bar. "You were amazing up there."

Kol chuckled as he helped her onto a stool, "An actor is only as good as his partner, and you Darling were fantastic!" Caroline beamed at him still high from the performance, until she heard a voice behind her.

"I agree Kol, she was utterly stunning." Klaus produced a single white rose from behind his back that he had bought from the staff. "For you Caroline, you truly shined brighter than any star I have ever seen in the sky." His smile was soft and genuine, though he was still battling his jealously at seeing her and his brother act so familiar with each other.

Caroline had her own battle within her at the shock of Klaus being here and the anger she still held at him. Folding her arms across her chest, she turned to face him, "Oh it's you." She said scathingly. "What are you even doing here?" She snatched the rose from his hands placing it on her lap before folding her arms yet again.

Klaus lowered his head shyly as he spoke to her, "Well Kol was dead set on attending tonight and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you." His voice dropped as he continued, "And I'm glad I did. You were truly fantastic Love. It would have been a shame had I missed the wonderful performance you delivered this evening."

Caroline was caught up in the intensity of his eye and the sincerity the bled from them. She was only drawn away from it as Kol broke the tension nearly bouncing in his seat. "What about me Nik. Aren't you going to sing my praises to the roof tops as well?"

Klaus pulled himself away from Caroline's sparkling eyes to face his brother with a hard look, "You have earned you praises over the year's brother, no use and inflating your ego more than it is already."

Kol huffed at his brother, "You're just jealous that I was the one who held the sweet Caroline in my arms."

Klaus's eyes went wide at Kol's comment and had never wanted to ring his brother's neck more than at that moment. He could see the panic set in on Caroline and he was afraid his brother's comment would send her running. Thankfully he seen Steven push his way through the crowd behind them coming to who he assumed would be Caroline.

"Sunshine you were magnificent!" Steven shouted in joy as he grabbed Caroline and pulled her up for a hug. Klaus smiled as he watched her face transform into a radiant smile.

"Thank you Steven!" Caroline pulled back to smile at him, "I'm so glad you called me to cover for Deanna. I can't wait to do this again! I haven't had this much fun in a really long time."

Steven smiled at her before he caught sight of Kol, pointing his finger at him, "And you! Sir you are lucky your performance matched that of Caroline here or else I'd have you removed from my club!" All eyes were on Steven so no one caught the wink and grin Kol through his way.

"Well maybe I should leave you my number so you can have real talent grace your stage once more." Kol chuckled out before taking a drink from his glass and handing Caroline hers.

Steven turned his head and glanced at Klaus before he sucked in a breath and leaned into Caroline to whisper, "Who is this gorgeous male specimen here Caroline?" He ended with a soft whistle.

Klaus smirked at them as Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed, "Steven that's Kol and this is Klaus." She waved her hand between the men and felt dread fill her as she watch the recognition click in Steven's face.

"Oh! So this is the famous Klaus I've heard about. Honey you forgot to tell me what a perfect example of the male body he was." Caroline rolled her eyes sipping her drink as she watched Steven's eyes rake over Klaus's form.

Klaus held his hand out to shake with Steven, "You flatter me Steven. It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Caroline spoke very fondly of you and I can only hope she has done the same of me."

Caroline muttered under her breath, "Oh please!"

Steven nearly swooned as he shook hands with Klaus, "Caroline you never said he had a British accent. My word!" Steven turned Klaus's hand in his and felt the rough edges with his fingertips. "Oh my, Caroline wasn't lying about your obsession with the arts, I can feel the calluses from the brushes on your hands. You should help with the next production, from what I've seen of your sketch; you have a very impressive talent."

Caroline and Kol couldn't stop the laughter at the look of Klaus's face as Steven ran his fingertips over his hand. Klaus scowled at Kol but smiled somewhat embarrassed at Caroline as he gently removed his hand from Steven. "While I appreciate your ah, invitation, I'll have to decline. While I did thoroughly enjoy the performance, theatre was never a passion of mine." Klaus looked away from Steven to Caroline, "Unless of course Caroline would enjoy my assistance were she to perform again."

Caroline's giggles stopped as Klaus locked eyes with her once more. Kol barked out a laugh from beside them drawing everyone's attention. "Yes I believe what my dear brother Nik is trying to say is that while he enjoyed the show, Caroline here is more his cup of tea."

Steven grinned, "Yes well, it never hurts to test the waters so to speak, you never really know. But there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head, "Well on that note, I think I'll grab a drink from the bartender." He turned and walked closer to the man behind the bar a few stools down.

Caroline looked at Steven as she sat back down, and pointed her glass at him, "You did that on purpose. You know very well that he is not gay."

Steven threw his head back in laughter before winking at her, "Of course I did Sunshine! As the father figure in your life, it is my duty to make your suitors uncomfortable."

Caroline shook her head as she laughed and then stopped and scoffed at him in indignation, "He is not my suitor!"

Steven raised an eyebrow at her but Kol was the one to reply to her, "Oh isn't he Darling? How did you like the newest painting he gifted you with? And let's not forget the flowers."

Steven turned to her excitedly, "Ooo! He made you another picture? I can't wait to see it! What kind of flowers did he give you?"

Caroline huffed and turned to face the bar. Kol leaned over to Steven and whispered to him, "The painting was truly a sight to behold, my brother down on a knee pledging himself to Queen Caroline here, and he left her purple hyacinths and acacia blossoms I believe." The two mean shared a look both knowing very well what those flowers stood for.

Klaus was walking back over to the group as he listened to the conversation happening between them. He heard Steven ask how she liked the newest addition to her art collection but Caroline seemed to be trying to ignore them all and continued with her drink as he stepped up beside her.

Steven and Kol glanced at each other and the couple and Kol decided to give them a moment alone. "Steven, I have always enjoyed the theatre, I happened to have dabbled in as a stage actor myself over the years. Would you mind showing me around this joint, I find myself suddenly curious as to how you changed your lay out for tonight's production."

Steven caught Kol's drift and played along, "Oh course! I put my heart and soul into this place and love to show it off." Throwing a wink at Caroline he took a hold of Kol's arm, "Plus it never hurts to have a gorgeous man on my arm to make the rest of them jealous. Don't forget Sunshine, you need to be ready for the final number in about thirty minutes."

Caroline's eyes bugged out of her head as she thought about the fact that Klaus would be here to witness her for the next act, and would see her in what little there was of her costume. She jumped off her stool as quickly as her long red dress would allow her to and tried to stop Steven from leaving. "Wait Steven I do think I want to…" She lowered her hand as he disappeared in the crowd of dancers.

Klaus stood beside her and wondered what it was that made her not want to perform in the final number. "Don't worry Love; you truly are extremely talented. You will do wonderful in the final act." He smiled gently at her look of trepidation and handed her drink to her. "I noticed how much you enjoyed performing and I'm unsure of what has caused you to suddenly be weary of doing so again. But rest assured that if you were to grace the stage with your presence I would never miss a single performance."

"That's what I'm worried about." Caroline mumbled into her drink before downing the glass.

Klaus chose to ignore her remark and began to stutter bashfully, "So ah, how…how did you like the painting I left you Love?"

Caroline frowned she seen the confident Klaus disappear to be replaced with an adorably bashfully Klaus instead. _Adorable? Was he so adorable when he was throwing you around his yard?!_ Caroline scoffed at him, "No matter how beautiful your work is Klaus, and I won't deny that you have an amazing talent, it doesn't fix what you did to me. You could draw me a thousand pictures and it still wouldn't make up for what you did."

Klaus flinched at her reminder of why there was such a discord between them and reached forward to gently take her hand in his and began to draw soft delicate circles with his thumb over her palm. He did not mask his sorrow when he looked at her with eyes pleading for her to listen to him, "I know Love. I am well aware that my actions towards you were completely and utterly deplorable. I would give anything to be able to take back all the harsh words I spoke to you and the way I treated you, but I can't. The only thing I can do is tell you yet again how truly and deeply sorry I am and do whatever it takes for you to believe I am worthy of another chance and your forgiveness."

Caroline was lost once again in the sincerity his eyes portrayed and the pleading timber of his voice. But as much as she wanted to give into him and allow him to prove himself, she would not be a pushover ever again. She withdrew her hand from his and stood tall, "I really appreciate you apology Klaus. But I can't just accept how you were with me and move on like it never happened. Things don't just happen at the snap of your fingers because you want them to. You want my forgiveness? You want another chance? Then _show me_ you deserve it, pretty flowers and paintings aren't going to cut it Klaus. When you really want to earn something, sometimes it takes more than gifts to get it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready and I'd appreciate it if you would just leave." With that she walked away, leaving Klaus alone in a crowded room and with herself trying not to think about his regretful shining blue eyes and how she really did want to give him that chance.

Klaus sat back at the bar and ordered himself another Scotch. She didn't completely blow off his apology, but she didn't fully accept it either. Klaus sat and contemplated the situation he had put himself in with Caroline. He knew already that flowers and paintings would not be enough for him to gain her presence back into his life, but he had hopes it would be a start. Klaus believed that there could be a chance that Caroline was fighting herself yet again, she always seemed to do that with him. He just didn't want to be back at the beginning of their relationship again, they had come so far and he did not want to lose her for good. Downing the last of his drink Klaus decided to leave as Caroline had requested, there was no use in making her any angrier with him than she already was. As he stood to leave the crowd went wild again as the final number began on stage. Klaus's jaw nearly hit the floor as he took in the erotic vision of Caroline on stage in nothing but a red corset top and black lacy panties. Her long legs were incased in black stockings that were held up by the black lace garter belt strapped around her waist. The dark stiletto heels on her dainty feet made her legs look even longer and the entire look about her and the way she strutted across the stage made his groin grow taunt and ache with his want of her. Klaus found himself blindly sitting back down to the stool behind him as his mind conjured visions of Caroline dancing like that just for him. If she could move like that on stage, he could only assume she would be a revelation in bed with him. He found himself groaning under his breath as she began singing, twisting and moving her body in such a provocative manner. He growled and his eyes flashed yellow at the other men in the audience reactions to her, he moved to rise from his stool intent on ripping out the throat of a drunken man who made a lewd gesture at her but turned his yellowed eyes at whoever had gripped his shoulder.

"Do calm yourself down brother. No use in making Caroline any more cross with you than she is by killing her fans right in front of her. And put those eyes away before someone sees." Once Klaus was sitting down once again Kol let out a whistle. "I do have to say, out of all the tasty little things on stage now, your Caroline certainly is the best of them all isn't she? Bloody hell just look at the way she can bend, makes a fellow wonder just what else she can do." Kol glanced at his brother as he tried to get a rise out of him but only caught a glimpse of the dark look that past over his face before everything went dark.

Klaus caught his brother as he fell over from a broken neck, "That she is brother. That she is." The bartender walked over with a look of concern but Klaus raised his hand after he tossed Kol over his shoulder, "No need to worry, my brother here just had a bit too much to drink tonight. I think all the excitement went straight to his head. I'll get him home safely." The bartender nodded his head and went about to take care of the other customers.

Klaus turned to glance at the stage one last time and was ever so happy that he did. Caroline's eyes locked on his and he seen the most delicious shade of red stain her cheeks as her eyes widen a fraction. Klaus allowed her to see his eyes rake over her form and the salacious smirk that grew on his face. Shifting Kol on his shoulder he spoke to her, knowing that even with all the noise she would hear him, "You are unbelievably stunning Love." He smiled as he watched her own soft smile grace the lips he longed to kiss, then with a nod of his head he turned and left the club. Once he reached Kol's car he tossed Kol into the trunk and smirked at the fact his brother would have to claw his way out of it once he woke before he walked to his own and got in. Klaus leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath. He had no doubt what so ever that his dreams of Caroline would take on a more erotic flavor tonight. But before that would happen he had an itch in his hands to recreate all the different ways he had viewed her tonight on paper.

Inside Caroline was changing into her normal clothes trying not to let the embarrassment over take her at the fact that Klaus had seen her in her last costume of the night. She wouldn't let anything take away the feeling of excitement she had about tonight. This was exactly what she needed, to let loose and just have fun doing something she loved. She let out a tiny giggle at the fact Klaus had Kol slung over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. It made her wonder what Kol had said to cause Klaus to temporally incapacitate his newly revived brother. Making a disgusted face at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair, she decided that maybe it was better if she didn't know. Knowing Kol it was probably something vulgar and disgusting. She grabbed her purse and made her way out the door, stopping every now and then to say goodnight and give thanks for everyone's praise on her performance. As she sat in her car and pulled out of the parking lot of _Inhibitions_ she smiled as she remembered the look Klaus had as he ran his eyes over her body, thinking to herself that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he had seen her after all.

.

.

.

* * *

Roses are red, violets are blue. If you leave a review, you know I'll love you!


	14. Chapter 14

You'll notice at the top I have updated the rating of this story from a T to a M. And no I was not pressured into changing it…ahem…;) I have been going back and forth with myself about whether to up it or not and finally decided why not! The reasons for the new rating won't happen for a little while yet. I also will be adding info about myself to my main account page later today if anyone is curious.

 **Jenny, Jenny, Jenny!-** First off I'm so sorry I didn't add your response into the beginning of the last chapter :( Shame on me! I realized my mistake as soon as I posted. Thank you for your review on Chapter 13. I smiled yet again! We watch some hockey in our house too! Though we watch way more moto sports than anything! Even though you _finally_ started an account , I figured I still post my response to your last review.

 **Guest reviewer on Chapter 13 on 5/10/16-** Saying I should write for the show!? Seriously! Thank you :D What an amazing compliment! I'm glad you can see the true friendship between Kol and Caroline; I really think they should have had more screen time together. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Reviews like that take my nerves away and give me the drive to keep going. Not that I'd stop regardless but still!

I thought I would tell you all about the flowers and their meaning in this chapter here in my little note: **Camellia (Pink) -** Longing For You. **Daffodil** \- Regard, Unequalled Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You. **Gladioli -** Give Me a Break, I'm Really Sincere, Flower of the Gladiators.

I'd like to also say that I know there are a lot of you out there reading my story, way more than the amount of reviews it's got. I'm not demanding, in fact I am honored either way that so many have taken in interest in my story. But PLEASE leave me a review! I spoil you all so much with my fast updates! Spoil me back a little. ;) Thanks either way! I am loving all the love!

Anywho! Here is another Chapter at just shy of 8,000 words including this note! I will be busy for the next couple days so my next update might be a little longer than two days out this time.

I don't own Vampire Diaries, the characters or only original dialogue.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _The caterpillar I helped into the tree is being born into a butterfly today!" She radiated joy at the thought._

 _The man chuckled at the little girl still cradled in his arms. "You mean formed Little One."_

 _The little girl's forehead wrinkled and her nose crinkled in confusion. "Born, formed, it's kind of almost the same thing."_

 _The man chuckled again placing her on the rock once more and poked her with his finger on her nose. "Yes, they are similar Little One." Looking in her shining blue eyes he explained, "Sometimes though they can mean two very different things."_

 _She looked at the man strangely, for such a young child she did not like it when she did not understand things. Cocking her head to the side sweetly she asked, "What do you mean?"_

 _The man ran his hand gentle over her shining blonde hair, "I'll tell you when you are older Little One." To distract her, he pointed to the emerging butterfly. "You wouldn't want to miss your friend's debut now would you?"_

 _The little girl spun around, her blonde locks flying out around her, as she sucked in a breath in awe._

 _The man leaned against the rock beside her, "Is that not beautiful? All of her pretty colors?"_

 _Without looking away from the butterfly, she placed her tiny hand on the man's arm. "Shh. You'll ruin it." She whispered._

 _The man whispered back to her amused, "Ruin what?"_

 _The little girl whispered back knowingly, "The magic of her rebirth. She needs time to adjust." They watched together in utter silence as the butterfly began to spread its wings and took flight for the first time through the blossoms of the tree before gliding slowly down to the little girls hand as she put it in the air._

 _Slowly the girl brought the butterfly in close to her face. The man watched on as the two seemed to connect._

" _You are welcome. Thank you for allowing me to see you form and your new birth." She softly said to the butterfly before raising her hand it rested on in the air. The two watched as the newly turned butterfly fluttered away._

 _Spinning on her toes the little girl threw out her arms yelling out, "Catch me!" as she leapt from the rock._

 _The man caught her and pulled her in close, "Always my Little One. Always."_

 _A twig snapped in the distance making the man turn around. "Are you sure about that?" A woman's voice said as she entered the glade._

 _The man placed the little girl on the ground and kept her behind him. "What is it you want?" He asked harshly._

 _The little girl held tightly to the man's pant legs, her tiny fists turning white from the strain once she heard the interloping woman laugh._

" _You need to pay for the wrongs you have done." The woman said pointing towards the man and the child. "And I'll be the one to oversee it done."_

 _The man let out a sarcastic laugh, "You think you can over take me? You do not stand a chance wench." The man felt the little girl hold tighter to his pants and let out a whimper. He carefully placed his hand on her head behind him not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him._

 _The little girl whimpered as she glanced around the glade and noticed a small mob coming out from behind the trees surrounding them. She never should have begged to come here today, she thought shaking with fear. She knew something bad was going to happen but she ignored it so she could check on the butterfly._

 _The woman let out a mocking laugh, "You think I came alone this time? I rarely make the same mistake twice."_

 _The man took notice to their surroundings and cursed himself a fool for only focusing his attention on the woman. He counted eleven others surrounding them before he heard the faint desperate whispers of the little girl behind him._

" _My fault. All my fault."_

.

.

.

Caroline sat up in her bed suddenly waking from her dream. She still couldn't figure out why she continued to have the same dream, but this time it was different. It was still like watching a memory play out but it went further this time. And even if she was watching the little girl and what was happening around her, this time she could feel the fear and guilt that the little girl had almost as if it were her own. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eye, determined not to think about the strange dream any longer, Caroline got herself out of bed and ready for the day dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans with a purple flowery top. Sitting back on her bed to slip on her black ankle boots her gaze was instantly drawn to her desk where she had placed the painting Klaus gave her yesterday morning. She was embarrassed but also just a little thrilled that he had been there last night to hear her sing and watch her preform. Her friends knew about Steven's club, but none of them knew how often she would escape the drama here to let loose within the walls of the place. Caroline frowned. She really hoped that Klaus and Kol kept their mouths shut about it, she didn't need the others finding and taking over her one place to let go. Caroline thought for a moment that maybe she was being selfish; she knew her friends would have a blast there. But the thing was, that place was hers, she gave so much of her life to her group of friends and felt it was only fair to keep this one thing for just her. She released a groan at the realization that she was going to have to talk with Kol and Klaus about this. Reaching over to grab her phone from her bedside table, Caroline stood and made her way downstairs.

Finding her mom in the kitchen drinking coffee, Caroline smiled, "Morning Mom! How are you?" walking up beside her mom she filled a cup of coffee for herself.

"Fine. Just busy." Liz quickly finished her coffee and placed her cup into the dishwasher before grabbing her gun and a thick file off the counter. "A lot of blood went missing from the hospital last night and I need to check that out. Maybe you could ask around, see if anyone knows anything?"

Caroline stared at her mom's back with a frown, she hesitantly responded to her, "Yeah, of course. Is there anything else I can do?"

Liz made her way to the side door of the kitchen to head out to the driveway saying over her shoulder, "No. Listen I have to go, I'll ah…see you later."

Caroline flinched as the door shut behind her mother and she slumped against the counter. "And we're back to can't be around me again." She sighed as she began to rub her forehead with her hand. She just didn't understand this hot and cold thing going on with her mom. Caroline realized that her mom didn't even look at her while they were standing in the same room together. She was pulled from her depressing thoughts by her phone ringing. Not even bothering to see who it was she placed the phone to her ear to answer. "Hello?"

"Caroline, hey. Are you alright?" Stefan's voice greeted her on the other end.

Clearing her throat and standing back up straight she picked her coffee mug back up, "Yeah I'm fine. My mom just left and she's still being all weird with me. So what's up?"

"I'm sorry about your mom Care; I know that's been hard for you and I haven't really been there for my sober sponsor have I?" Stefan's guilt filtered through the phone.

"No you haven't, but its ok, there's been so much going on lately." Shaking her head to clear her mind of the unwanted thoughts she continued, "So anyways my mom told me there has been a lot of blood missing from the hospital, so I think we need to figure out what that's all about."

"Actually that's why I'm calling. Your mom sent Damon a text about it and I found out some stuff about Professor Shane. Plus there are a few other things you should know. Can you meet me at the Boarding house in say an hour?"

Caroline groaned, "Of course she told Damon before she told me. I'm really not going to like any of this am I?"

"Just…get here and we will talk about everything. See you soon." Stefan hung up the phone and Caroline placed hers against her forehead just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Oh now what?" Caroline whined as she went to the front door to find no one there. On a hunch she looked down to her feet. Just as she thought. There was a small box, much like the box the bracelet had come in with the same white ribbon tied around it. Next to it was a vase filled with some type of pink flowers, white Gladioli and Daffodils. As she shook her head she reached down to pick both items up. She stood and scanned the area but didn't find any sign of Klaus anywhere, figuring he was nowhere around she let a smile come over her face as she sniffed the beautiful flowers. She spun and walked back into the house to her room, wanting the flowers there instead of in the kitchen with the others. She couldn't help but be a little impressed and flattered. No one ever did this kind of stuff for her and it made her think that just maybe he really was being sincere. She giggled to herself thinking that if this was the kind of treatment she would receive when he knew she was angry with him, she might just draw it out a bit longer. She shook the thoughts from her head, she would not be bought. Klaus had to show her through his actions that he was sorry, not just send her gifts.

Caroline picked up the small box and unraveled the ribbon wondering what could be inside. She nervously opened the box to find a scroll held inside. She pulled out the rolled scroll carefully removing the bow that held it together, her eyes widened and a breath escaped her at the image on the paper. There drawn beautifully was her and Kol. They were holding their hands between their chests with their cheeks pressed together, surrounded by the rest of the cast from last night during the last song they had performed together. At the bottom of the page Klaus had written; _A memento of your night. You shined brighter than any star in the sky. Klaus._

Caroline made her way to her bedroom door to head out to the Boarding house but stopped to glance over to the newest addition to her corkboard of photos hanging above her desk. There in the center was pinned the drawing of her and Kol. She couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips as she left to see what else could have gone wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus pulled back into the driveway of the mansion, parking his SUV in front of the house. He had hoped to give Caroline the flowers and drawing face to face this morning and entice her to join him for breakfast. After watching her face fall as her mother had left and over hearing her phone call with Stefan he decided to start the next phase if his plan to earn her affections instead. Stepping out of his vehicle and making his way up the steps to the house he knew he would have his work cut out for him with his family. They were going to go along with his plan whether they liked it or not.

Klaus strutted his way into the dining room where his siblings were just finishing up their morning meal. Elijah refolded the newspaper and placed it on the table looking up at Klaus. "Good morning Niklaus. I will be leaving shortly to begin my search for Katerina, though by the look of you, you may have other plans." Elijah eyed his brother skeptically.

Klaus smirked from his spot leaning casually against the doorway, "Right you would be brother." He placed his hands behind his back and began to slowly walk around the room. "I've discovered the Mystic Falls lot will be meeting shortly to discuss the happenings of late." He faced his siblings with a stern look, "And we will all be attending."

Kol continued to sip his goblet of blood with a smirk as Rebekah scoffed before shaking her head and going back to her bowl of fruit. Elijah cleared his throat asking, "And what do we all need to be in attendance for? You were in quite the hurry the other night to have me chasse after Katerina, what's changed?"

"Simply put, we are going to learn what they know as well as assist them in any way we can." Klaus's smirked deepened as Rebekah began yelling in outrage.

"Of course! You want to assist them only so you can gain the forgiveness of that little blonde tramp. Our brother here is chasing after a girl himself Elijah." She threw a snide smirk at Klaus. "No doubt he wants us there to use in some sort of scheme to benefit himself. It's ridiculous how you ridiculed me over going with them to gain what I wanted but it's perfectly fine for you!" Rebekah stood shoving her chair to the floor.

Klaus's hand came to his sides clenched in tight fists. "I suggest you hold your tongue sister! Unless you'd like to take a nap in a box, you will do as I ask."

Elijah stood from the table, "Rebekah, do calm yourself." Turn to Klaus, "Niklaus, there is no need for your dagger threats."

Rebekah threw her hands into the air, "I will not calm down Elijah! He always does as he pleases." She spun to face Klaus, "As you ask Nik? You don't ask you demand! Why not ask Kol here what he thinks of your plan to assists the lot that had him killed!" Rebekah smiled harshly at Klaus knowing Kol would never go along with this.

Klaus turned his head to Kol, who was still sipping on his blood, "Kol?"

Kol placed his goblet on the table, slouching down into his chair and throwing his arm over the back of it, "Sure I'm game. Who knows, this could be fun."

Klaus and Kol shared a smirk as Rebekah stomped out of the room yelling behind her, "You are only agreeing with him because you are angry with me, you hypocritical wanker!"

Klaus called after her, "Bekah, do be ready to leave soon. We need to make it early so we do not miss any information." He laughed at her screech as she slammed her door.

"Ah! Nothing says good morning like your sister slamming doors throughout the house." The three men cringed as they heard something shatter against a wall upstairs. "Or objects breaking." Kol finished laughing along with Klaus.

Elijah released a heavy sigh shaking his head. "I will never understand why you two incessantly bate her. You should know by now it gets you nowhere." At the scolding from their big brother both Klaus and Kol let their faces fall in mock repentance. Elijah nearly rolled his eyes at the display as he straightened his suit jacket. "Honestly Kol I'm surprised you are going along with Niklaus's plan of teamwork after your display with Rebekah yesterday."

Kol stood from his chair, "Ah but that's thing dear brother, I do so love surprises." He chuckled as he made his way to the front door shouting over his shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the car!"

Elijah walked closer to Klaus skeptical on what was really going on, "What is this really about Niklaus? Surely this is not as Rebekah suggested and has to do with ."

"We need the information that they have. That's what this is about Elijah and I suggest you do as I asked and play along, no need for you to incur my anger any more than you already have." Klaus took a step towards him replying harshly.

At that moment Rebekah flounced down the stairs knocking her shoulder into Klaus as she passed, "Well are we going or what? I can't wait to watch as you are shot down yet again by your little twit."

Klaus clenched his jaw to hold back his growl, not wanting Elijah to know of his affections towards Caroline. He began walking to the door, "Come along Elijah we mustn't be late to the meeting."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline walked into the Boarding house to suddenly be pushed back as Elena wrapped her in her arms, "Caroline! You're here!"

She stumbled back a few steps before she hesitantly responded to the hug, patting Elena's back stuttering, "Yeah…I'm here?" She looked at Stefan he had walked to the doorway with a broodier face than usual and his arms crossed over his chest.

Elena pulled back and smiled at Caroline, "I was just heading down to the basement to bring up some blood bags to the kitchen. Do you want me to grab one for you?"

Caroline's eyes flitted between Elena and Stefan before she smiled and answered slowly, "Yeah sure. That would be great."

Elena smiled as she spun to head off towards the kitchen and down into the basement. Caroline quickly walked to Stefan hissing under her breath, "What the hell was that?!"

Stefan tipped his head in the direction Elena had taken with his arms still crossed, " _That_ is what my brother thought would help her. _That_ was Damon telling her that it would make him happy if she felt happy and peaceful over Jeremy being dead."

Caroline raised a hand to her mouth, "Oh my God! He really is an epic moron isn't he?"

Damon made his way down the stairs with his hands in his pant pockets, "No brother _that_ is Elena finally feeling better. Isn't that what you all wanted in the first place?"

Stefan turned and leveled a hard glare at his brother as Caroline walked closer to Damon whispering harshly so Elena wouldn't over hear, "No idiot! Not like this. She needs to actually deal with it not have you mess with her head and emotions." Caroline scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But that's your specialty isn't it? Did my talk about being a better boyfriend to her not sink into that head of yours at all?" She threw her hands in the air as she started to spin around, "Who am I kidding! There's nothing in there for it _to_ sink into!"

Damon's eyes flashed with anger as veins began to grow sporadically under his eyes and he reached out grabbing a hold of Caroline's arm harshly, twisting her to face him. "Now listen here you little bitch…"

Damon was ripped away from her and held up against a wall by a hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Klaus leveled his furious eyes at Damon. "That's no way to treat a lady mate." Damon attempted to say something and Klaus leaned in closer and smiled menacingly, "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Klaus released his hold on his throat placing his hand on his shoulder as he plunged his other into Damon's abdomen wrapping it around his liver. "Care to try again? I'm quite sure it was something along the lines of, I'm sorry Caroline, it won't happen again. Do tell me if I am wrong."

Klaus's tone and the look of his eyes told Damon he wasn't in the mood for games. Damon spat blood from his mouth as he growled out, "Sorry Caroline."

Klaus gripped Damon's liver and shoulder harder making him groan in pain, "Now you can do better than that. Try it once more, with feeling this time."

Damon ground his teeth together and looked at Caroline who stood with her arms crossed and a slight smirk playing across her lips. Taking a ragged breath Damon tried once more putting a small amount of sincerity in his shaky voice, "I'm sorry Caroline. It won't happen again."

Caroline huffed as she spun on her heels and left to the living room. Klaus watched her leave and promptly released Damon, wiping his bloody hands off on the fallen vampire. "See that it doesn't or you'll lose your liver completely the next time."

Kol clapped his hands laughing as he walked further into the house, "Liver threats! I do so love the liver threats Nik." He continued walking to follow Caroline into the living room.

Elijah stepped into the house with Rebekah following behind him stepping over Damon, "Really Niklaus? What happened to keeping the peace?"

Klaus turned and looked to his older brother with an innocent look on his face and his hands clasped behind his back, "That was me being peaceful brother. Just hope the daft Salvatore doesn't really upset me."

Damon glared at Klaus from his spot on the floor, "Yeah wouldn't want to really piss you off." Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked at his sarcastic tone. Damon turned his head to Stefan lifting his arm, "A little help here Stefan?"

Stefan fought to control his smile at seeing his brother on the floor, "You managed to put yourself there Damon so get yourself back up." Stefan turned to follow the Mikaelson's into the living room.

Damon had just begun pushing his arms to the floor to lift his body up when Elena gasped dropping the blood bags on the floor. "Oh my God Damon!" She rushed to his side and helped him to his feet. "What happened?"

Damon's eyes went soft as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Nothing a little alcohol won't fix." Elena helped him walk into the living room and gasped again at what she was seeing.

"What are they doing here?" Her eyes went wide at seeing Caroline and Kol having a hushed conversation off to the side. "K…Kol? How…but…You're dead." She twirled in Damon's arms looking him in the eyes. "Bonnie did it! She dropped the veil to the Other Side! I'll get to see Jeremy again!"

Kol laughed harshly at her, "I hate to burst your bubble there princess, oh wait! No I really don't. Bonnie didn't do anything. I'm not dead any longer. Your little murder attempt failed to keep."

Elena looked at all the faces in the living room, some help sympathy while others smiled at her misfortune. "So Bonnie didn't drop the veil. Jeremy's still dead." She said quietly.

Rebekah scoffed, "A little slow on the uptake isn't she?"

Elijah shot her a disapproving look, "Really Rebekah, have a little more decorum."

She just shrugged her shoulders at him as she took a seat on a sofa muttering, "Not my fault she's so dense."

Stefan and Caroline watched Elena carefully as she processed this new information wondering what her reaction would turn out to be. They were both disappointed when she smiled at Damon, "So Jeremy's still dead then?" Elena mirrored Damon's nod and shrugged her shoulders continuing in a happy tone, "Well that's good then. I mean, he's in a better place now and at peace so that makes me happy."

Stefan huffed as he turned to grab a drink, Caroline's mouth hung open and all the Mikaelson's looked at her in shock. It was Kol that broke the silence when he raised his hand pointing at her, "She busted! Someone broke the Doppel-whiner!" He let out an oomph as Caroline elbowed him in the side hissing his name. "Really Caroline! There you go with the violence again! I'm only speaking the truth; shouldn't she be curled in a ball crying her eyes out right about now?"

Stefan laughed humorously from the bar, "Yeah she should be but Damon thought it would be a good idea to use the sire bond on her and make her _happy_ Jeremy's dead."

Elena rolled her eyes taking a seat on the sofa across form Rebekah, "I'm fine I wish you would just let it go Stefan."

Klaus looked to Damon almost in shock, "I've been known to use the sire bond to my own advantage, but that's a new low even for you Damon."

Damon limped over to the bar to fill a glass, "Yeah well no body asked you. Speaking of, why are you all here in my house anyway?"

"Why not ask Nik, he's the one who dragged us all here." Rebekah replied, "And do be a good host and bring me a drink as well." Damon rolled his eyes taking the two glasses in his hands over to Elena and handed her one before sitting down beside her raising an eyebrow at Rebekah's huff.

Stefan poured another glass for Rebekah himself, walking over he handed it to her as he sat next to her on the sofa. Klaus gave Rebekah and Stefan a suggestive smirk as he drifted his eyes between the two and walked over to pour himself a drink as his sister huffed moving closer to the arm of the sofa away from Stefan. Klaus eyed Kol and Caroline curious about what they had been discussing so urgently and quietly as he had joined them in the room but he knew there were other things to discuss at the moment. "Well we are here Damon because you lot seem to know more about what's going on than the rest of us."

Damon interrupted him chucking, "And I bet that just burns your ass doesn't it?"

Stefan took a sip of his drink, "Shut up Damon, I think we could actually use their help. We have too much going on to handle on our own and this is going to affect everyone."

Elijah took the drink that Klaus handed him, looking to Stefan questionably, "What do you mean it will affect us all?"

Stefan leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees as he explained, "I think Silas is in Mystic Falls."

Damon looked at his brother skeptically, "What makes you think that brother? How would he have even got off that island?"

Caroline chose this moment to speak up, "He is supposedly this all powerful being, I'm sure he could have managed Damon." She looked to Stefan, "Do you think he is the one who took all the blood bags from the hospital?"

Stefan nodded his head as he stood up and began pacing the room, "Yeah I think so, it's not like there are any other new vampires in town."

Klaus scoffed into his drink, "I fail to see what the issue here is, so some blood went missing from the hospital. Perhaps you lot all stocked up at once. What does missing blood bags have to do with Silas?"

Stefan glanced at Klaus, "He would need to feed somehow and stay under the radar. Silas wants to take the cure and die to be reunited with his one true love."

Klaus smirked, "How Shakespearian. Why not give him the cure and let him die?"

"He's supernatural. If he takes the cure and dies he will get stuck on the Other Side. So in order to get what he wants he needs to destroy the Other Side to pass on." Stefan replied.

Caroline began walking closer to the group, "That means every supernatural creature that's ever died will come back." She noticed Klaus's eyes soften as he looked at her, looking away from him she continued, "Every witch, vampire and werewolf that we've all killed will come back and I'm sure they're not going to just walk away happy to be alive again." She released a worried sigh, "I just hope creepy Professor Shane helps talk Bonnie out of this crazy plan to help Silas."

Rebekah paled and jumped off the sofa, "Did you say Professor Shane? She's with him now?"

Caroline's forehead wrinkled in confusion at Rebekah, "Yeah, her Dad told me Shane's helping her to control her magic. Why?"

Rebekah began shaking her head in panic, "She can't be with Shane. I saw his dead body on the island before I left."

The room erupted into chaos at her announcement. Elijah getting irritated with all the confused shouting was the one to finally calm everyone down, "Alright enough. So we may have found Silas, now it would seem we need to get away from him. What else do we know?"

"The Hunter on the island told me that the little werewolf that's been chasing after wolf boy was somehow working with the dearly departed Professor, not that we know where she is. No one has seen or heard from her or Tyler since before we left." Damon said from his spot on the couch.

Caroline scoffed, "I sent him running for his life the day I found Klaus stuck in Elena's living room." Stefan, Klaus and Kol all sent her a sympathetic look remembering what she had gone through with Tyler. Caroline just rolled her eyes, "We do know that Katherine swooped in at the last minute and stole the cure."

All eyes swung to Elena as she hissed out clenching her fists so hard her hands began to bleed, "She's the reason Jeremy's dead."

Kol looked at Elena as if she was crazy, "Yes, well on that note, it sounds as if we have a scavenger hunt ahead of us." He chuckled, "I do so love scavenger hunts."

Klaus being a master strategist he was began delegating what everyone should do, "Elijah, you and Rebekah will go after Katerina and get the cure from her by any means necessary. Rebekah, you will be sure to stop our brother from falling prey to that wenches clutches yet again. Elijah, do be sure our sister does not run off with the cure herself. And I suggest you two do not fail me again." He shot them both a look that promised pain before they received a dagger to the chest if they did.

Elena jumped off the sofa with Damon following quickly after her, afraid she was going to piss off the Hybrid. "No! _I'm_ going after Katherine! She's the reason my brother is dead, I want to handle her."

Kol scoffed, "You couldn't handle her on her worst day, especially in your rather ah, unstable state." Kol raised his eyebrow at Damon's growl and opened his arms in invitation for him to come at him.

Klaus huffed in exasperation, "We don't have time for senseless drama." Klaus chose to ignore Elijah's comment about knowing how he feels now and continued pointing the Elena and Damon, "You two will go after the mutts. We need to know what Hayley was really doing here; something tells me it wasn't just about the young Brutus."

Damon responded annoyed, "Yeah sure. Send the only two here that you could care less whether they got bitten or not. Who made you general of this committee anyways?"

"Well Damon, considering I have way more experience dealing with these sorts of thing than nearly everyone here, I'd say my record speaks for itself. And as much as I wouldn't shed a tear over either one of your demise, I will send along enough of my blood to save you both from a single bite."

Damon sneered at him as he wrapped an arm around Elena, "How generous of you."

Klaus's eyes turned angry, "I'd say so, seeing as you both were involved in the death of my brother."

Elena scoffed at him with a strange mixture of anger and peacefulness, "You should just be happy your brother is alive still."

Stefan broke the tension by adding, "I was going to check out Professor Shane's office. He was the one who told us about the cure in the first place so I'm thinking he might have left something behind." Stefan turned to Caroline with a small smile, "You want to join me in the search Care?"

Caroline smiled gently at Stefan, "Yeah sure." Ignoring the hard look Klaus was shooting their way.

Kol clapped his hands and began rubbing them together, "Well then I'll go after the delectable Bennett witch."

Caroline spun to face him, "Why you? Shouldn't someone close to her find her and talk to her?"

"I know all there is to know about witchcraft Darling. I'm sure I can handle anything the little witch throws my way. Who knows, I may be able to talk some sense into her." Kol hoped his reasoning would be enough; he did not want to get caught with revealing too much at this point of why he really wanted to be the one to go after Bonnie. He softened his expression at Caroline, "I promise I won't hurt her if that's what you are worried about Darling."

Caroline grinned and nodded at him in thanks. "Ok." She looked at Stefan blatantly ignoring Klaus's hostile eyes, "I'm going to grab a blood bag before we leave." running her hand over Stefan's arm as she left the room.

Elijah seen the way Klaus's eyes narrow first at the look their brother and Caroline shared, then the obvious jealousy in his eyes at her touching Stefan. Elijah knew then that there was some credence to what Rebekah had spoken of about the girl and their brother. He decided he would have to keep an eye on this situation; he would not allow anyone come in and destroy his family if that's what the girl was up to. "We all know what we are to do, but what of you Niklaus? I assume you will be joining our brother to go after ."

Klaus pulled his eyes away from Caroline's retreating form as she disappeared toward the back of the house. He knew he should aid his brother with the witch, as much as Kol's reasoning made sense he could always tell when his siblings were hiding something from him. And Klaus had no doubt in his mind what so ever that Kol was hiding something. But his jealousy over the connection between the Ripper and Caroline was too great to be ignored. "No, Kol will go it alone. I will be joining the Ripper."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and huffed as Kol smirked behind their brother's back, "Of course you are." Linking her arm with Elijah she began to pull him from the room. "You always do followe her around like a lost little dog Nik." She quickly flashed away pulling Elijah with her before her brother could make good on his earlier threats.

Klaus clenched his jaw at his sister's comment but was pulled from his rage towards her by Damon shaking a flask in front of him. "It's not often I agree with Original Barbie. But regardless of that, I think it's time for your donation."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline was glad the kitchen was far enough away from the living room that she could block out what was happening in there. She had a gut feeling she knew who Klaus was going to join and she wasn't sure just how she felt about that. She couldn't figure out why he was helping them. She knew that everything going on was a really big deal and affected them all, but something told her that wasn't his only reason. Shouldn't he and his family be ripping her friend's a part right about now for what they did to Kol? They seemed almost subdued when dealing with them, almost as if they had let it go. Had Klaus decided to help just to please her? To show her that he was willing to do anything to prove himself to her. Caroline figured Klaus knew her well enough by now to know that by him helping her and her friends, it would be a sure fire way to prove he meant what he had said to her. Caroline scoffed at her own thoughts, _like he would go as far as to align himself with people he couldn't stand just to impress me_. Caroline placed one of the blood bags Elena had dropped in the hall in the refrigerator; she was just getting ready to open the other for herself when Klaus joined her in the kitchen.

Klaus smiled tenderly at her, "Finally, we have a moment alone. I have to tell you Love, I thoroughly enjoyed your performance last night. You are remarkably talented Caroline." His blue eye glittered with mischief.

Caroline placed the blood bag on the counter and flashed over to him pushing her hand over his mouth, "Shh!" She hissed quietly at him with her eyes narrowed. "I told Kol and now I'll tell you. They don't know anything about Steven's club and I'd like to keep it that way. It's the one place that's mine Klaus, so please just… just shut up ok?" Caroline got lost in the intensity of his eyes and swore she felt him brush a soft kiss on the palm of her hand.

Klaus slowly took her hand off his mouth, turning it over to place a tender kiss across her knuckles and in a husky tone he whispered, "Anything for you. You know I'd do anything for you Love."

Caroline sucked in a ragged breath and slowly removed her hand from his grasp. "Th…Thanks." She couldn't help but think back to her musings from a few minutes ago, wondering if Klaus really was doing all this for her. She turned to the counter and picked up the blood bag, turning the tube into a straw.

Klaus grinned to himself as he discovered what Caroline had been speaking to Kol about. He couldn't help that the grin turned to a dimpled smile at her reaction to him kissing her hand. He moved closer to her still talking in a hushed tone, "You know I've been thinking somethings over Caroline."

Caroline joked with him as he leaned sideways against the counter next to her, "Oh did it hurt?"

Klaus chuckled at her attempt to bate him, "Something you have said a few times now has struck a cord and has me curious."

Without being to help it, she turned to face him mirroring his stance leaning her hip against the counter, "Oh and what's that?" Caroline mentally berated herself for having a flirtatious attitude with him.

Klaus's face turned serious as he leaned down closer to her face, "Who hurt you before, was it Tyler? I know that you dated the quarterback but I do not see him being violent with you."

Caroline felt her stomach drop and panicked at his question. She knew Klaus could see it in her eyes so she tried to deflect his curiosity by doing what she did best with him, scoffing, "Oh you mean like you? Of course Matt never hurt me. He's actually a decent human being who wouldn't psychically hurt someone just because he's stronger and can."

Klaus clenched his jaw as he growled in anger, "So it was Tyler then."

"What? No! He may have left me to the wolves a couple times but he only hurt me psychically on your order." Caroline huffed at him with an accusing eye.

"What do you mean by that Caroline?" Klaus inquired.

Rolled her eyes at him like she couldn't believe he forgot, "You had him bite me on my birthday."

Klaus shook his head at her, waving his hand, "No about the wolves Caroline. What did you mean by that?" Something told Klaus she wasn't just using that as a phrase.

Caroline drew into herself, "I'm not talking to you about this. Honestly I'm surprised you don't have all this information on me with your stalkery ways." She raised the blood bag to her mouth to take a drink rolling her eyes and looking away from him and his piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right into her.

Klaus smirked at her leaning in closer, "I know what you're doing Love. You're trying to distract me from what I want to know, it won't work. But if you do not wish to speak of it now fine, this is a small town and I'll figure it out eventually."

"Maybe so, but not today." Caroline muttered under her breath before looking up at him surprised at their closeness. Her eyes pleaded with his, "Just leave it be Klaus. My past is just that, _my past_. I don't want to talk about it with you or anyone else."

Klaus didn't like her pleading with him; he never wanted that from her. Other's yes but never his Caroline. He smirked at her, choosing to rile her up. He couldn't help but love her fire, "So you admit there _is_ something to talk about, someone _did_ hurt you."

Caroline let out a loud sigh, "Why can't you just let this go!?"

Klaus's eyes took on a serious but loving gaze, "Because as with anything that comes to you, I find that entirely impossible my Lo…Caroline."

They lost themselves in each other's eyes. Blue on shining blue flickered between each other before dropping to their lips. Both drew in a sharp breath as they noticed where the other's gaze landed. Klaus's eyes heated with longing as Caroline's reflected something close to the same. He carefully shifted closer to her so as not to scare her off. Just as he was about to place his hand on her hip to draw her soft body into his harder one Stefan walked through the swinging kitchen door.

"You two ready to head out?" Stefan frowned wondering what he had walked in on and what was going on between the two of them.

Caroline slowly snapped out of her Klaus induced daze, "What?" She asked as she turned away from Klaus who she heard release a regretful sigh.

Though worried what was happening between them, Stefan couldn't help but chuckle at them both. He had never seen Klaus in all the time he spent with him look at anyone the way he was looking at Caroline right now. It made him think that maybe his old friend really did care about her. He frowned again realizing he was going to have to have a chat with Klaus. "I asked if you two were ready to go."

Caroline sipped the last of her blood before throwing the empty bag in the trash. Avoiding Klaus's eyes that she could feel following her she smiled at Stefan, "Yeah, fine let's go Stef."

Klaus walked closer to her, "Just a moment Love. It seems I forgot to mention the fact that I am coming along for the search." He smirked as he watched her shoulders drop as she muttered.

"Of course you are."

Stefan placed his hand on her arm, "Look Care. Having an extra set of eyes as we comb through Shane's things will help. Plus having an Original Hybrid who can't die with us wouldn't hurt either."

Caroline squared her shoulders, "Fine." She pointed her finger between the both of them. "But we can't all fit in your car Stef and I'm assuming Elijah and Rebekah took yours right?" At Klaus's nod she nodded her head right back. "Ok then. Fine. You two can ride in your car Stef and I'll follow in mine." Both men glanced at each other, neither wanted to argue with Caroline and her pointy finger.

"Sounds perfect Caroline." Stefan placated her.

Klaus walked over to the swinging door and held it open waving his hand with a slight bow of his upper body, "After you Love." Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes at him as she left to gather her purse and head to her car.

Stefan was just about to walk through after her when Klaus stepped ahead of him releasing the door. "Hey! You can't hold the door for me too?"

Klaus chuckled as he made his way out of the house, "Hold your own door mate."

Stefan shook his head as he chuckled as well following the two out the door. Watching as Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled as Klaus opened her car door for her, he thought to himself that this actually worked out perfect. He would be alone in the car with Klaus for close to an hour, it would give him plenty of time to talk with him about a certain blonde friend of his. Stefan grimaced as he thought about it again; he would be alone in the car talking about Caroline to Klaus. He could only hope that Klaus didn't react too horribly at the conversation to come.

.

.

.

* * *

I spoil you good. I spoil you fine. Leave a review so I know that you're mine.


	15. Chapter 15

First I would like to apologize for the longer than normal wait for my update. I know it's close to when I said I would but I had hoped to get this done and out sooner. Life and plans got hectic and changed, nothing bad just busy busy. Can you all believe it's been a month today that this story has been up?! I'm still in shock, one minute it seems like just yesterday others it seems longer.

So maybe you all have noticed, but in case you have not, the site is currently having issues with reviews. Yes they are registering and I am receiving an email notification about them but they just are not posting. I've read on a forum that this issue should be fixed hopefully within the beginning of the week. Your reviews will still post after they fix this issue. I am able to see your reviews in my person email account, so please keep posting them! (My kiddos want another cake when this story hits 200 reviews. LOL) I have tried to respond to your reviews like I always do with a personal private message, but if I missed anyone I promise to get to you as soon as this issue is fixed.

 **Guest Reviewer on Chapter 14: Hello Lover!** Lol, I've been dying to finish Chapter 15 just so I could write that! Made me giggle ;) I take no offence what's so ever on you sharing your thoughts or ideas about my story! In fact I love it! It lets me know where you are at with the story and where I will as an author be able to take you with it. I will tell you that Klaus will find out about Damon and other things that happened to Caroline, that scene my friend has been written since the very start, we just have more to get through first so hang tight! I want to say first a big thank you to you! So thanks Lover ;) Hearing you think I'm a talented author and that my chapter was amazing! Oh there are no words to say how much that means to me. So thank you from the bottom of my imaginative soul. Thank you also for leaving me a review, I love them so! I am curious, are you a new reader to this story or have you posted a review before? I've only had a couple guest reviewers so I can't help but wonder.

 **Guest reviewer, Chapter 14 posted on 5/15/16:** Wait no longer! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for leaving me a little something, hope you do so again ;)

 **To all the new Followers, and those who added this as a Favorite:** A big thank you to all of you as well! 138 Followers and 73 Favorites. WOW! After only a month of having my story posted, I have to tell you all that I am truly and deeply honored that you like this story that much. Leave me some reviews! I will answer them back, I always do. I love chatting and hearing your thoughts on the story. :)

This Chapter is one heck of a chapter if I do say so myself! 10,044 words prior to this Author's Note! I think you will be shocked at somethings, but pleasantly surprised at others! You all sure deserve this nice long chapter after the wait I put you through! ;)

As always I do not own Vampire Diaries, their characters or any original dialogue you may come across from the show. I just do what these beautiful creatures are telling me to do in my mind! Happy Reading! Can't wait for your thoughts!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

After pulling out of the driveway Stefan moved his hand forward to turn on the radio to serve as a distraction and to give him time to think about how to approach Klaus only to be stopped by Klaus's hand holding his wrist. "I believe I had enough of your musical tastes during our summer road trip to last for the next century Ripper."

Stefan rolled his eyes but nodded his head pulling his wrist back, "It's not my fault you can't appreciate the music of the Eighty's."

"Please, that was not music. All they produced in that era was nothing but noise." Klaus shifted in his seat to face Stefan so he could gather any information he could find off the Ripper's face. Attempting to retain the jealousy from his voice Klaus asked, "So instead of you making our ears bleed with that incessant racket, why don't you tell me what's going on between you and Caroline."

Stefan glanced over to Klaus with his eyebrow raised critically. "Why don't you tell me the same? What exactly _is_ your relationship with her?"

Klaus shot him a teasing but serious look, "I believe the common phrase the youth of today say is, I asked you first."

Stefan pressed the clutch in and shifted gears as they merged onto the highway. "She's my best friend. We look out for each other and I care about her. Not that I expect you to understand the concept of friends but we're close."

Klaus scoffed "Right. If you are so close to her you would be around for her more often than you are. Where have you been but chasing after a girl that choose the lesser of two brothers while sharing a bed with my sister." At Stefan's shocked look Klaus smirked tilting his head to the side, "You think I didn't know about that. Stefan, Stefan. I know all too well about the, ah shall we say, _relations_ between you and Rebekah. Did you forget I was there the first time in the Twenty's?"

Stefan shook his head; he really didn't want to discuss whatever it was that was going on between him and Rebekah. Stefan glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure Caroline was still right behind them as he heard a semi truck's horn. "What about the relations between you and Caroline? I don't care how much more powerful you are than me Klaus, if you hurt her or are using her I will find a way to put you down. If you're just playing a game with her Klaus, don't. She's been through enough."

Klaus tightened his hands in to fists as he growled out, "I'm not playing any games Ripper. I suggest you tread carefully with what you are suggesting."

Stefan glanced over to Klaus with a hard look, "And now you are the one who seems to forget. I was with you in the Twenty's, I seen the way you were with women. She's not like that Klaus. She won't be able handle being used and thrown away again. More than that, she doesn't deserve that."

Klaus played attention to the fact that this was twice now Stefan had alluded to the point of Caroline being hurt and used. "What do you mean by that?"

Stefan realized his slip and closed his eyes for a second as he released a heavy sigh, "Look I'm not going to gossip with you about her past. If she wants to tell you then she will. But I will give you this; everyone in her life has left her or hurt her in some way. But not before she puts her whole self into them on the off chance that they will stay." Looking at Klaus again with honest eyes, "She's one of the good ones Klaus, the really good ones. I just want her to be happy. She deserves that after all she has been through."

Klaus knew all too well just who Caroline was he did not need the Ripper of all people explaining it to him. His jealousy raged through him at the obvious feelings Stefan carried for her, "Sounds to me as if you have some deep rooted feelings for Caroline. Don't you have enough women in your life as it is Ripper?"

Stefan laughed which caused Klaus to grind his teeth in vexation. "In the words of Caroline herself," he looked at Klaus and changed his voice to mimic Caroline, "Seriously? Eww gross!" Stefan noticed Klaus still looked upset and even with the smile he was trying to fight; Stefan could see what looked to be jealousy in his eyes. Stopping his laughter Stefan told him with a serious tone, "Caroline is like the little sister I never had. Hell! Sometimes I wish I could trade in Damon for her. So if you are worried that there might be something going on between us, you can let that go."

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, he could tell that Stefan wasn't lying and it gave him comfort to know that there wasn't yet another man in her life he would have to compete with. In his feeling as relief Klaus noticed that Stefan was looking at him with a less than broody smile, almost as if he was let in on some secret. Klaus belatedly scoffed and looked out the front windshield, "I'm not jealous. I'm merely concerned for my sister is all."

Stefan shook with laughter, "Right, whatever you say Klaus." Turning serious Stefan continued, "But in all seriousness, what are you doing with her?"

Klaus sighed, he did not truly wish to talk to Stefan about Caroline, but there was really no one else he could. Even more than that, Stefan knew Caroline well and Klaus had hopes that maybe Stefan out of all of her friends would be supportive of a relationship between Caroline and himself. He knew that her friend's opinions, no matter how insignificant he himself found them, Caroline would put a great deal of stock into what they said or thought. Of course Klaus also knew all of this was riding on the fact that he first had to gain her forgiveness and break the walls down that she had built back up. But he could tell by their interaction this morning that those said walls were being chipped away again. It would only be a matter of time now before they were back to her wanting to give him that chance she spoke of.

Stefan waited patiently while Klaus seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He knew this could all go wrong; him trying to get Klaus to open up about Caroline could either end in him talking or with a Hybrid sized tantrum and his neck being snapped. Stefan was shocked when he heard Klaus's whisper from the passenger side of the car.

"I care for her Stefan. I truly care for her." Klaus knew it was much deeper than that, but he was not willing to share that information with the Ripper.

"Wow. I mean…" Stefan cleared his throat. "I guess I never really thought that you did. I knew you were interested in her, but you admitting you care about her, that's just…, wow."

Klaus responded to him gruffly, "No need to act so shocked Ripper. I'm not completely heartless you know."

Stefan tried to backpedal, "I know that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised that you of all people are admitting it is all. But if you care about her then why did you hurt her?" Klaus turned his head from the windshield looking to Stefan with apprehension. "Caroline didn't tell me what actually happened. But I know you and you tend to react first and ask questions later."

Klaus sighed as he leaned his head back against the seat, "I found Kol's body missing and I assumed she had something to do with it since she was the one to move him to his coffin."

Stefan was surprised at that, "Why was she the one to move him?"

Klaus shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with all the sharing he was entertaining with Stefan, "She ah, showed up shortly after I was trapped and she ah, spent the remainder of my imprisonment with me."

"Sounds like Care." Stefan glanced at Klaus from the corner of his eye, "So you two got closer during that time then?"

"Yeah. She was ready to give me a chance before I screwed it up with her." Klaus said in frustration with himself.

Stefan, who was still in shock over how open Klaus was being towards him, could see how much Klaus resented himself over whatever he had done to Caroline. "Look Klaus, Caroline is a very forgiving person. If you keep working with us it will show her you really mean it when you say you're sorry." At Klaus's sheepish look Stefan couldn't help but raise a mocking eyebrow, "What? You think I wouldn't figure it out that she is the reason you are helping us?"

"Well I had hopes that she would be the only one to see that little fact." Klaus replied folding his arms across his chest.

Stefan could tell Klaus had reached the end of his sharing his feeling about Caroline, frankly he had as well. It was still a lot to process with Klaus admitting he had real feeling for Caroline and the thought that there was a possibility that Caroline had them for him as well. Stefan wasn't stupid; he knew what he had interrupted when he walked into the kitchen before they left. He knew he hadn't really been there for Caroline lately so if this was what she was doing, if she was truly thinking about giving Klaus a chance, he was going to be there for her in any way he could. It looked to him like he was going to have to be there for Klaus as well and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that either. Stefan decided a change of subject was needed, plus he was extremely curious about something else. "So I'm curious, just how is it that Kol is alive again? I'm sure that had to have come as much of a shock to you and your family as it did to the rest of us."

Klaus laughed with his head thrown back part in relief at the change in subject and the rest at the memories of the night in the parlor when Kol had returned. "Oh Stefan, you have no idea." The remainder of their drive was filled with Klaus telling Stefan of Kol's antics and the twosome's riotous laughter. Both men couldn't help but recall the many times in the past they had shared in comradery before things took a turn for the worst.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline followed behind Stefan's car down the highway nervously. She couldn't help but wonder just what the two men were talking about during the drive. She cringed knowing full well that after the spectacle Stefan had walked in on the odds were in favor of the fact that they were discussing her. She just hoped that Stefan didn't say anything to set Klaus off. Caroline glanced down at her hand on the wheel; she could still feel the way his lips had brushed across it as he pressed his lips to it.

" _Anything for you. You know I'd do anything for you Love."_

His husky voice rang through her memory and she felt the heat still rushing through her as she remembered how close they were and the feeling of his raspberry lips on her skin. She couldn't help but wonder just what those lips would feel like on hers. She would probably know that by now if Stefan hadn't…She jerked the wheel to the left as a truck's horn yanked her out of her lustful musings, embarrassed at the fact that she had nearly crossed over into the right lane.

Caroline pushed out a shaky breath as she adjusted herself in her seat, "Stupid Hybrid with his stupidly perfect lips. They need to come with a damn warning sign. Caution! Can impair judgment while driving!" Caroline laughed out loud at herself hoping the boys didn't notice her mistake while musing to herself that maybe she would have to tell Klaus to wear a warning label next time he tried to kiss her. She scoffed out loud, "Yeah, like he needs an even bigger ego than he already has."

The ringing of her phone drew her attention, she hit the icon on her center console as soon as she seen the name flash across its screen to accept the call. "Bonnie Bennett, where the hell have you been?"

"Hey Care. Sorry I've been with Shane a lot lately working on controlling my magic." Bonnie's voice echoed through the car speakers.

"Yeah, about Shane." Caroline sighed worried how her friend would react this this, "We think he might be Silas. Rebekah said she seen Shane's body on the island before she left. I'm sorry Bon, but Shane's dead."

Caroline could hear Bonnie's sigh crackle through the speakers. "So you guys know then."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that you knew?" Caroline all but shouted. "Bonnie do you have any idea what he could have done to you?"

"Calm down Care, I have everything under control." Caroline could almost hear Bonnie's eyes rolling on the other end of the call.

"Bonnie Bennett don't you dare tell me to calm down! You know that only gets me more upset! And how could you possibly have this under control?" Caroline gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands in anger and concern.

Bonnie explained to her excitedly, "I met with a leader of a coven. She told me they could help me control my magic and help to keep me safe from Silas's influence."

"And just how are they going to do that?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"There's this ritual they can do to help link me to their coven's power." As she heard Caroline begin to interrupt her she talked over her. "I know what you are going to say Care, but don't worry. I looked over this ritual and I'm confident even with me being unstable with my powers, I am more powerful than them. It seems like a pretty cut and dry spell. But if anything happens to go wrong I'll be able to put a stop to it."

"Maybe I should come with you. You shouldn't be alone in this. What if they do over power you? I mean at least then I would be there to help." Caroline had a feeling she knew what Bonnie's answer would be and she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Care, I'll be fine. Witches don't hurt other witches. I've heard about this coven, they are all descendants from Qetsiyah's original coven so they're beholden to me since I'm the last known Bennett witch."

"Well at least tell me where you are, that way if anything happens…"

Bonnie cut her off quickly, "Hey they're here I have to go Care. I'll call you later I promise."

As the call ended Caroline huffed in worry, the only comfort she took was the fact that Kol was out looking for Bonnie at the moment. She had to have confidence that he would find her. Grabbing her phone she scrolled to Kol's contact. She couldn't help the giggle when she looked at his screen name. When she tried to put his information in the spell check on her phone labeled it Lol instead of Kol, it had caused such a riot between them at the bar that night that they both decided to leave it that way. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief that Kol answered after the first ring.

"Darling! How's my little show stopping partner in crime doing?"

Caroline giggled, "I'd be better if you told me you found Bonnie."

"Sorry Darling, no such luck yet. I believe this might take a little long than what, a half hour?"

Caroline groaned, "I know. But look, I just talked to Bonnie and she said she knew about Shane being Silas or is it Silas being Shane?" She shook her head, "Whatever it doesn't matter. Bonnie said she's meeting with a group of witches that will link her to their coven's power and that it will help her control her magic and keep her safe from Silas. I'm just not sure if this is a good idea. I really wish she wasn't going all lone witch and doing this by herself."

"Did she say who this coven was?" Kol asked urgently.

Caroline thought back to her conversation with Bonnie, it took her a minute to weed through the cloud of worry she had for her friend, "Oh yeah! She said they were all descendants from Qetsiyah's original coven."

A muffed curse could be heard through the line, "I'll find her Darling I swear it. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes."

With that he promptly ended the call causing Caroline to huff as she leaned back roughly in her seat, "What is with everyone hanging up on me today!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stefan broke the handle on the door leading the way into Professor Shane's office with Klaus and Caroline following him into the room as he switched on a light.

"What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked feeling a bit overwhelmed at the stacks of papers everywhere and the huge shelf full of book. This whole room was a neat freak's worse nightmare.

Stefan answered her as he switched on another lamp. "The odds are that before he died Shane was somehow working for Silas. So maybe he left something behind that will help us figure out how exactly he was planning on dropping the veil and destroying the Other Side so we can stop him."

Caroline made her way over to the bookshelf deciding to start at the only part of the room that seemed to have any type of order to it. "What? You think he just left his plans laying around on his evil villain to-do list? Steal blood. Preform three massacres. Pick up dry cleaning?" Shaking her head as she picked up a book to scan through, "Somehow I don't think it will be that easy."

Klaus made his way over to the desk glancing with a critical eye over the items strewn across the top, "Actually not to nitpick but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry clean and that sort of thing." He grinned as he watched Caroline shake her head as she turn away looking at yet another book but not before he caught sight of her humorous smile causing warmth to radiate through him.

"Besides Stefan and I work well together," Klaus continued as he sat in the desk chair, "or at least we did back in the Twenty's. So I'm sure we will come across something soon enough."

Stefan sorted through a stack of papers hoping to find something mixed in with the students work, "We would find something a lot sooner if you were helping instead of just sitting. And as far as what happened in the Twenty's, my emotions were off so I wasn't exactly thinking straight." Stefan looked at Klaus with a grin on his face.

Klaus made a show of breaking into a desk drawer to search through, "And that's why you were more fun and remarkably less broody, you weren't thinking straight. Just like I imagine, no matter how despicable his actions were, Damon is relishing in Elena's confused state."

Stefan shot Klaus a hard look, this was not something he wanted to talk about, let alone think about. "Yeah well hopefully Damon will fix what he did to her so she can get back to normal."

Klaus leaned back in the chair twisting it back and forth as he glanced from Stefan to Caroline, "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." He noticed Caroline glance up at him from the book she was absorbed in out of the corner of his eyes, "Still, I'm sure you are right. Damon will fix dear Elena and they will go off happily into her grief over her brother's demise despite what Damon has done to her." Klaus smirked darkly at Stefan; they both knew the odds of Damon lifting his orders from the sire bond were slim to none.

They all worked in silence after that as they continued to search. Klaus couldn't help but reflect on how absolutely adorable Caroline looked as her nose scrunched and her forehead wrinkled in concentration on the book she was holding. He had to look away when he seen her biting her lower lip not wanting to dwell on the thoughts that ran through his head, or the feelings that coursed through his body at such a sight.

Caroline flipped through book after book before she finally found one that seemed promising. Well if by promising she meant creepy drawing and strange symbols. She continued flipping and scanning the pages getting so lost in the contents of the book she began biting her lip without even knowing she did so. She felt someone watching her and she fought with herself not to look, knowing who it would be. She quickly glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see Klaus's heat filled gaze focused on her lips. Releasing her lip with a small gasp she turned her eyes back to the book in her hands. She couldn't read a word of it and could only make out a few things but something in her gut told her this was the one they were looking for.

"Hey, I think I found something." Caroline carried the book over to the desk where Klaus was sitting laying it open on top, "Symbolic figures in the dark art." She looked at Stefan who had walked over to stand beside her, "Didn't Bonnie talk about expression triangles after she got back from the island?"

Stefan looked down to the book, glad that it was in a language he understood, as he began to read aloud, "In some schools of magic such as expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus of power." Klaus looked at Stefan's furrowed brows, taking in all that Stefan was reading. "It's rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds a mystical energy creating an expression triangle." Stefan looked across the desk at Klaus and then at Caroline as she began running her hands over the drawing on the next page.

The drawing sent an odd chill along Caroline's spine that she couldn't describe even to her own mind. It held two skeletons in the center of a triangle, making her wonder why there were only two. There were three strange symbols residing at each corner of the triangle, her brows wrinkled in confusion as to why flowers were added around something that was meant to be so dark. Concentrating on the symbols she pointed to the top one knowing she was right but not understanding how, "Humans. That was the council fire." Moving to the symbol on the left she tapped it, "Demons. Klaus's hybrid failure." She muttered sarcastically.

Klaus rolled his eyes; he knew his hybrids were a sore spot for her so he did not allow her remark to get to him. "Well I wouldn't exactly call it a failure Love," His grin grew into a cocky smirk as she snorted before he asked her seriously, "So then, what's the third."

Caroline gasped raising her hands to cover her mouth as she shook her head in denial, "Witches." Klaus and Stefan looked on at her as her face grew pale and she muttered, "Oh no. Oh my God."

It was Stefan that grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. Looking deep in her eyes he began taking steady breaths, thankful that she caught on and mimicked him, "It's going to be fine Care, but you have to tell me what's got you so freaked out."

Caroline lowered her hands and stared Stefan in his soothing brown eyes, her own blue ones watered, "I…I…" Pulling in a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment to center herself. Klaus watch on concerned at what had Caroline so worked up and upset but was proud to see her blue eyes open back up blazing with determination as she continued. "I'm ok now Stefan sorry about that." She glanced at Klaus feeling embarrassed over her mini melt down but her embarrassment faded as quickly as it had come at the look of compassion and concern in his caring blue eyes. Caroline took a step back from Stefan, "I finally got a call from Bonnie on the way here."

Stefan's eyes widen in shock, "Why didn't you say anything when we got here? What did she say?"

Klaus could see Caroline's look of irritation as she clenched her jaw at Stefan's interruption, "If you'd let her speak mate I believe we could find that out."

Caroline sent a half grin in Klaus's direction, "Right, so she told me a coven of witches are meeting with her to link to her with their powers so she can better control them and stop any of Silas's creepy mind control."

Klaus leaned forward in the chair placing his elbows on the desk in thought, "Just how many witches did she say would be there to help her?"

"She didn't, but Bonnie did say that a coven would be there to perform the ritual. That's why I'm worried. What if there are enough witches there and Silas is going to kill them all to complete the triangle?" Caroline bit her lower lip as she crossed her arms running her hands over them as if to ward off a chill.

Stefan began to make his way to the door, "I'm going to make a couple calls and see if anyone else knows anything. Maybe Bonnie's dad overheard where they are taking her." He looked back to Klaus, "You should call Kol and see if he's found her yet or not." He said before he walked out the door already calling Bonnie's dad.

Klaus reached into his pocket to call Kol as he watched Caroline flit about the office looking for what he had no idea, he couldn't help the dreamy smile as her actions reminded him of whe she was cleaning the Doppelgangers house, _My graceful little Fairy._ He released a frustrated sigh when he was met with Kol's voicemail and pocketed his phone once more in his jacket.

"Ah ha!" Caroline's triumphant outburst drew his attention and he watched with an amused grin as she made her way back to the desk with a smile.

"I may be wrong here Love, but should you not be filled with worry instead of excitement?" His smile widened showcasing his dimples as his ears were gifted with the enchanting sound of her laughter.

Caroline placed a ruler and a marker down on the desk and she cleared the top to lay out the map of Mystic Falls she had found. "Hey, in light of all this craziness going on around us, I'm allowed a moment to be excited that I actually found a way to help us figure out where Bonnie could be." Picking the marker and ruler back up she squinted her eyes and pointed the ruler at him, "So don't ruin it, got it?"

Klaus raised his hands in surrender a devious grin grew on his face that Caroline just knew whatever he was about to say work wreak havoc in her in some way or another. "Do you have plans to put that ruler to good use Caroline?" At her confused look he lowered his head gazing at her from under his eyelashes, "I've heard it told that in schools they use to…take care of naughty students with those things."

Caroline's eyes widened at the innuendo Klaus had thrown out to her. Her hand lowered to her side as she replied frustrated, "Seriously Klaus!"

Klaus attempted to withhold his laughter to deliver his next teasing line, "So you will be taking mercy on me then."

Hearing the laughter he was unable to contain Caroline relaxed as she realized he was only trying to lighten her mood and she laughed along with him. "Ok funny guy, we need to get down to business now."

Klaus couldn't help but lay out one more dig, if only to see her eyes shine and her face light up in humor once more. Standing from the chair he placed his hands behind his back, slightly bowing to her as he spoke in a repentant tone, "Of course ."

Caroline giggled again as she shook her head at him. She couldn't help but be glad that they had ended up back to their playful banter again, no matter how confused she was about her feeling or thoughts of him. Klaus for his part felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him as they joked and laughed together. He held the hope that maybe she was coming back around yet again. He only hoped that she didn't close back up on him once she realized they were enjoying each other's company once more.

Caroline leaned towards the map she had laid out and picked up the marker and ruler to get them back on track, "So, there have been two massacres. Pastor Young's farm is here," Klaus leaned in closer to follow her marks on the map. "And the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own hybrids is here." Klaus smirked at her comment while trying to fight down an even bigger smile knowing it would offend her. He just couldn't help himself, he was in awe of all that she was and her intelligence. If her idiotic friends had given her half a chance at running their harebrained schemes against him they may have stood a fighting chance. "According to the book the expression triangle is equilateral putting it here." Caroline placed her hands that still held the marker on the desk straighten her arms felling proud of herself.

Klaus grinned gently as he finally found something Caroline did not excel at, "Well it seems somebody's been skipping her geometry classes." Flicking his eyes to her, he seen her look amused but puzzled at his demeanor. Klaus flipped the map around and reached to pluck the marker from her hand, letting his fingers brush delicately against hers as he took it from her. "There are actually two places where the third massacre could be." Klaus hovered over the map as he drew out the lines to form a perfect triangle without the use of the ruler.

To try and save her pride, Caroline softly told him, "Well you didn't let me finish." Her eyes met his from across the desk as she tilted her head.

Caroline's unintentional innuendo sent a spark straight to Klaus's groin; his eyes spoke to her as if relaying that would never happen. Their eyes locked with one another's and their lips slightly parted with dual breaths as they grew closer to each other.

At that moment Stefan walked in and they instantly drew apart at the sound of the door opening. Caroline spun around placing her hands behind her on the desk as her voice rushed out in a high fast pace, "Hey, did you find out if Bonnie's dad heard anything?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at Caroline's, my hand got caught in the cookie jar face and Klaus's irritated scowl. Chuckling he responded, "No, did you two happen to come up with anything though?"

Klaus walked over to the window with his back facing the other two trying to calm his raging libido. He didn't know which was worse, this continued almost kissing happening between Caroline and himself or the fact that it was twice now today alone that Stefan had not only witnessed them but also put an unintentional stop to it. Klaus glared over his shoulder at Stefan, he was going to have a talk with the Ripper about how he had turned into quite the cock-block.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kol flashed his way through the woods as the sun was setting stopping to pull out his phone to see Nik's name appear on the screen only to deny the call and place it back into his pocket. He glanced around the area as he heard a twig snap behind him watching as the man known as Shane came out from behind a tree with his hands shoved in his pant pockets. The intense look that turned puzzled across his face caused Kol at smirk cockily, "Having trouble getting in my head old man? I've heard it said you've been putting ideas in the Bennett witch's head. You'll find me a little harder to crack Silas."

"Have you now? Well sometimes we have to take drastic measure to insure our success. Something I'm sure you can understand." Silas replied to him taking a step closer to Kol.

"I'd like to know where she is mate; her friends are awfully worried you see." Kol squinted his eyes at Silas.

Silas tapped his chin with his index finger of his right hand as he and Kol began walking circles around each other, "Hmm. I wonder where little Bonnie could be. Let's see, let me think for a minute." Raising his finger as if he just discovered the answer, "Ah ha! Could it be that she is being held _on a point_? That maybe a certain ancient bitch's coven is trying to link with her right now?" Silas's eyes flashed in anger, "And that Kol Mikaelson cannot be allowed to happen! I need her for _my_ plans, if she links with Qetsiyah's coven all I have worked for will be lost to me forever!"

Kol continued circling Silas placing one foot in front of the other in whimsical steps, his voice growing harsher the more he spoke, "Funny story mate, I need her too. But tell me why are you not off stopping the ritual from happening instead of wondering around the woods like you're out on a Sunday stroll?"

Kol watched as Silas's hold over the image of Shane flickered in his anger, not enough for him to see his true face, but enough for Kol to know he hit a sore spot. Silas raised his arm and threw it out in a downward cutting motion through the air causing Kol to hit the ground hard grunting in pain. Silas towered over him shouting, "You think you can mock me?! You may be a Hybrid but I am still Silas. It does not matter that my powers may still be weakened; I will always be stronger than you. So learn some respect young one!" Silas's frustration could be heard in his raised voice as he continued, "You dare to think I haven't tried to stop the ritual? I need that Bennett witch! That interfering bitch is on the Other Side stopping me from entering the point of the triangle where they have her."

Kol couldn't help but mock him yet again from his position on the ground as he struggled to fight against the magic holding him down, "Aw, having performance issues are we? You know in this lovely day and age they make a pill for that." Kol choked as an invisible hand wrapped around his neck, "You may…be kept out." Attempting to clear his throat he whispered with a serious look in his eyes, "But I'm…not."

Silas released his hold over Kol and took a step back as he held his head high, "What are you saying?"

Kol used the force of his legs to toss himself off the ground. As he stood he began brushing the dirt and leafs from his clothing and hair, "Well as you already stated, sometimes we have to take drastic measures to insure our success." Kol finished with a smirk.

Silas narrowed his eyes skeptically, "Are you saying that you will stop the ritual from happening?" Kol smiled and nodded his head which only caused Silas to become more distrustful, "Why?" He asked him harshly. "Why are you willing to do so knowing I want her for my own purposes?"

Kol took casual steps towards him until they were but a foot apart, "Maybe you'll find that our goals are somewhat aligned. Why don't you take a gander inside my head and see for yourself. Being what I am now I can control when and what you see while traipsing about through my mind, so I'm not concerned over you controlling me."

"And how do I know you aren't just showing me what you think I want to know? This could just be a trick." Silas was tempted to take up his offer, knowing he couldn't stop the ritual himself. He could always gain the upper hand later if what Kol's mind showed him proved to be false.

Kol raised his hands opening his arms in invitation, "I'm just coming into my own powers as it is. I can't show you false thoughts; I can only block you from digging your way through all the vast knowledge that runs through my amazing brain."

Silas search Kol's eyes for the truth, finding nothing that would lead him astray he nodded his head in agreement, "Fine." Silas found less resistance this time as he entered Kol's mind. After a few minutes of searching a grin grew across his face as he left Kol's mind.

Silas placed his hands back into his pant pockets, "Alright then. It seems you have a ritual to put a stop to."

Kol smirked, "I'm glad we are in an agreement. I must commend you. You were awfully gentle with me. Thank you for being easy with my delicate virgin mind, I barely even felt a tickle."

Silas snorted, "It's no wonder people never take you seriously. You really are the Original Joker." Silas shook his head at Kol's courtly bow.

"Ok then, tough crowd. Now why don't you tell me exactly where this ritual is taking place?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun had long since set as Caroline and Klaus made their way through the woods following his GPS app on his phone. Klaus rolled his eyes in irritation as Caroline huffed once again from behind him.

"I just want to see where we are."

Klaus tried to tame his annoyance at the fact that all Caroline had done since they left Stefan to go about their separate searches was huff and complain, "You know when we spilt up you did have the option to go with Stefan."

Even though she was taking it out on him, Caroline's frustration was directed at herself and the thoughts that just wouldn't shut up in her head over what had almost happened between them yet again and some of the things he had said back in the office. "Yeah and leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance. Ugh! This is such a typical guy thing! Do you even know how to read a map?"

Klaus gritted his teeth as he answered her, "Yes and you know who taught me, my friend Magellan." He placed his phone back in his jacket pocket.

Caroline replied sarcastically, "Wow you had a friend. Was he drawn to your darkness too?"

Klaus raised his hand as he took a step over a fallen log with his back towards her, "Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that but clearly it struck a cord with you."

Caroline stopped walking and threw her arms out to her sides before slapping them against her thighs, "Because it's not true! There is no allure to darkness."

Spinning to face her Klaus took a step closer to her the intense look on his face penetrating down deep into her soul. "Really? So you never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of terrible things for some reason care only about you?"

Caroline took a step back stuttering as she worked to come up with a retort while her eyes looked everywhere but him, "I…I don't know what you mean."

Klaus watched as Caroline tried yet again for how many times now he could no longer count, to deflect their connection. He continued stepping closer to her with every word he spoke, "Yes you do. You work so hard to cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. Maybe you do so in light of what your friends might think of you if you did not. But I'm starting to wonder if it's because you loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me." Klaus drew in a breath before he delivered his next words to her in a low husky whisper while placing his hands cautiously on her upper arms, "But you cannot deny that there is a connection Caroline. That you aren't just as drawn to my darkness as I am to your light. You can try to run from it, you can try to hide it. But you and I both know it's there Love."

Both of their chests were heaving as their breaths mingled together. Klaus was on edge wondering if he by chance may have got through to her, while Caroline was lost in the intensity of his voice, searching his eyes as she struggled with herself internally. In a blink of an eye something within her snapped and she could no longer hold herself back. Her hands rushed up to cup the sides of his face, her palms tingling where his stubble rubbed against them as her lips finally crashed against his. Klaus's eyes went wide for a split second before his mind caught up with what was happening. A deep moan left his lips as he moved an arm around her waist and the other raced up to cup the back of her head beneath her hair with his hand. Caroline pressed herself closer to him keeping one hand on the side of his face delighting in the shivers his stubble against her palm created as her other hand ran long his jaw and neck to finally find a home at his nape running her fingers through his short hair. Both pulled back only enough to rub their noses against each other, searching the others eyes, a smile shined on Caroline's beautiful face causing Klaus's dimples to deepen with his own smile. In an instant their lips crashed against each other's again, this time Klaus gripped her to him as he flashed them to a nearby tree pressing Caroline between the tree and his hard body. A dual moan echoed through the forest as their bodies pressed and moved against one another. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss Klaus ran his tongue over the seam of her delicious lips pleading for entry. More than willing to oblige him Caroline tilted her own head as she opened her mouth to tangle her tongue with his. At the first touch of his tongue Caroline went up onto her toes as she pulled him closer to her, the feelings of fire rushed through her veins. Klaus's lower body pressed closer to her as his eyes all but rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of her tongue moving in perfect sync with his own as a groan sounded from deep within him.

Through the lustful haze of their kiss Klaus began to register a beeping coming from somewhere close. Pulling regretfully from her lips but keeping her soft luscious body close to his, Klaus growled glancing around them to see where the interloper was coming from. Caroline's breath sawed in and out of her harshly as she too heard the beeping. She giggled as she placed a hand over her mouth. Hearing her giggle Klaus whipped his head back to her in question. Caroline giggled again and pointed to his upper jacket pocket, "It's coming from you."

Klaus mournfully released her from his hold as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the fact he was so lost in the paradise that was Caroline's kiss he had lost track of their surroundings. Reaching in his pocket he mentally berated himself, here they were in the middle of what could be the site of a dark ritual where he had sworn to protect her and he had failed. Pulling out the GPS he glanced at it before looking to Caroline, knowing this would not only upset her, but that this would cause them to have to table their discussion about what had just occurred between them.

Caroline's face was covered in a blush as she bit her lower lip, "What is it?"

Klaus nearly groaned at the sight of her teeth pulling on her lip, wishing he could postpone the inevitable to run his own teeth across her kiss swollen lips to only later sooth it with his lips and tongue. His voice betrayed his want as he replied to her, "We are here. Although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the appropriate place."

Klaus watched as her face drained of the blush he had placed there, her eyes went wide in fear and her mouth dropped open as her hands moved up hiding it from view, "Oh my God, Bonnie!"

Caroline flashed off in the opposite direction causing Klaus to mutter out a curse flashing after her only to overtake her reaching the site of the ritual first. He stopped as he seen the fire and heard the witches chanting with Bonnie laying in the center of a circle with a witch kneeling on the ground over top of her.

Stefan shakily pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on, "The witches are linked to each other. I think Bonnie's going to kill them." His worry could be heard in his voice.

Klaus predicted Stefan's move before his foot even left the ground. He flashed to Stefan holding him securely to a nearby tree, "Not if the witches kill her first."

Caroline flashed up behind him sounding desperate but determined. "Klaus we need to save her."

Maintaining his hold on Stefan he turned his head to look at Caroline, "How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them and then Silas gets what he wants." Klaus seen Caroline's look of horror as she watched the witch hovering over Bonnie pulled out a knife ready to end her life. He seen her intent and released Stefan mentally berating himself for not considering what she would do as well. Just as he was about to grab her he was pinned harshly to a tree, thinking it was Stefan he raised his head in a growl only to find it was Kol who had him pinned.

The fire blazed around them as Kol shouted over his shoulder, "Go Caroline! Now!"

Caroline didn't stop to think about Kol showing up or anything else for that matter as she flashed behind the witch grabbing her hand that held the knife just as she had begun to swing it down towards Bonnie who was screaming in agony on the ground. She vaguely registered Klaus's shout of denial as she used the witch's momentum to plunge the knife into her own chest killing her. As the witch fell to the ground Caroline looked around her with wide eyes and heavy breathing as one by one each of the other witches fell to the ground dead. She shook her head not able to process what she had just done as Bonnie's screams finally ceased. Caroline dropped to her knees in panic, "Bonnie? Bonnie!" She picked up Bonnie's head to place it gently in her lap.

Bonnie opened her eyes and Caroline gasped at their cloudy white coloring. Bonnie smiled, "The triangle is complete." A puzzled look came over her face as her eyes faded back to normal. She felt weak and out of it she looked to Caroline in confusion, "But I'm not connected. Why am I not connected? The witches and even Silas told me I had to link with a powerful force to complete my task. I…I don't understand."

Caroline just opened and closed her mouth not understand what Bonnie was talking about, she glanced to Kol as he knelt down next to them not knowing what to do or say next. Kol took over and glanced down to Bonnie, "Well Bonnie Lass, why don't we get you out of here hmm?" Kol placed his hand on Bonnie's arm and watched as her eyes widened.

Bonnie gasped whispering, "I can feel it. Oh my God. It's here I can feel it." Her eyes sparkled as she flickered between Kol and Caroline.

Caroline glanced down to Bonnie, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Feel what Bon?"

At Kol's short jerky shake of his head Bonnie sputtered out, "Noth…nothing. I'm just, I'm just tired is all Care. I think I could really use a nap. Or maybe a full nights rest before I process everything that's happened tonight." She gave Caroline a soft tired smile before she glanced at Kol with a look that told him they would be having a long discussion later.

Caroline smiled at her friend, missing the looks shared between Kol and Bonnie as she ran her fingers through Bonnie's hair brushing it off of her forehead. "Of course Bonnie, I'm sure Stefan can take you home."

Kol interrupted her, "No I think it would be best if I take her back to my place." At Caroline's questioning look he came up with an explanation he knew she wouldn't refuse. "With Silas still lurking about it would be best if she had better protection. And what's better than an Original?"

Bonnie could see Caroline begin to counter him so she cut her off, "It's ok Care. He is right. I'll be fine."

"Ok, I mean if you are sure." Bonnie nodded at Caroline as Kol lifted her off the ground and sped away.

Caroline stood back up in the center of the ritual site trying not to look at or even think about what she had just done here as she dusted the dirt of her knees. Stefan made his way over the bodies of the dead witches to her and placed his hand on her arm.

"Hey Care, are you alright?" He asked her concerned about what was going through her head at the moment.

Caroline gave Stefan a shaky smile, "Yeah Stef. I'm fine, it hasn't hit me yet you know?" Caroline looked away from his worried gaze and went into planning mode. "Ok so you should probably head back to the Boarding house and see if Damon and Elena have made it back yet. If not you'll need to call them and explain what happened here tonight. We're all going to need to be prepared."

"Are you sure Care? Why don't you go and I'll…clean this up." He stopped as Caroline began to shake her head no and sucked in a deep breath.

"No. I made this mess…I did this so I'll clean it up." She looked Stefan in the eyes to tell him sincerely, "Really Stef just go. I'll call you later after this is done." With a nod Stefan flashed away to do as she asked giving Klaus a look as he pasted him.

Caroline's shoulders slumped as she continued to fight off the reality of what she had just done. Klaus had been absent for only a few moments after Kol had disappeared with Bonnie, reappeared next to her holding a shovel.

Caroline looked at him puzzled, "I thought you left with Kol?"

Klaus battled with his anger over what had occurred tonight and his sympathy towards Caroline, who he knew it would only be a matter of time before her actions caught up with her. "I found a nearby barn and took a shovel. I assumed I would be on body duty since I have so much experience with it." He couldn't help the sneer that entered his voice.

Caroline let out a pitiful excuse of a scoff as her trembling hand reached forward to take the shovel from him, "Thanks for the shovel, but I did this so I'll take care of them."

Klaus scoffed at her as he yanked his arm holding the shovel away from her, "Please, you can barely hold yourself up right as it is." Pointing the shovel's handle towards a nearby rock he told her with a look that told her not to argue with him, "Sit over there and watch if you'd like, but I will handle this." Caroline nodded her head in a daze and his eyes followed her stiff movements to the rock. He stared at her for a few moments as she seemed lost in a fog of blank thoughts before he aggressively began his work of digging twelve graves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once the work was complete Klaus tossed the shovel to the ground before he began to unroll his shirt sleeves. "There, twelve graves for twelve witches, like it never happened." His irritation could be heard in his voice causing Caroline to look up at him with hostility. "Only it did happen and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates of hell on earth."

From her spot on the rock Caroline replied to him feeling strongly in her conviction, "You were just going to let Bonnie die."

Wiping his hands off after finishing with his sleeves Klaus took a step closer to her, "I know arithmetic isn't your strong point but one is still less than twelve." He spat at her leveling her with a hard look.

Caroline jumped off the rock walking closer to him, "Yeah but that one is my best friend."

Klaus tilted his head at her as he spoke mockingly to her, "Tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night." His breath sawed in and out of him in anger over what her actions had caused. He cared nothing for the fact that Caroline had killed the witches; a few less of them roaming the Earth was perfectly fine by him. It was the horrific possibility of what could happen and just who could come back if they couldn't stop Silas from destroying the Other Side that filled him with anger. Klaus opened his mouth to continue but Caroline's sudden intake of breath stopped what he was about to say to her next.

He watched as Caroline's face drained of color, even more so than it already was. Her eyes watered with a vacant look as she began to hyperventilate. "I just killed twelve people. I just...I just finished the triangle…"

Klaus had previously been on the verge of venting his frustration to her stopped as he took a good look at her. "Hey, hey." He mentally rolled his eyes at how easily she could affect his emotions and moods. When just moments ago he wanted to yell and scream at her now all he wanted to do was comfort her and hold her. This woman gave him whiplash like never before. Klaus gently placed his hands on her arms running them over her in a soothing motion. "It's alright; we'll figure something out Caroline."

Caroline's tears began to spill over and down her pale cheeks as she panicked, "How can it possibly be alright Klaus!? I just killed all those people. People with families and lives and I…" Klaus pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her, running his hands over her back shushing her cries. Caroline gripped his jacket tight in her hands on his back as she shook uncontrollably feeling weaker by the minute. Her eyes filled with tears that seemed to never stop as she stared blankly towards the trees over Klaus's shoulder. She could almost swear she saw a distorted vision of Stefan standing off in the trees with a perplexed look on his face. Suddenly assaulted with a dizziness so intense her knees buckled, she fell against Klaus. Klaus nearly fell over himself as he was not expecting her collapse. He tightened his grip on her and lowered them to the forest floor. Caroline felt her blood turn cold starting at her finger tips and coursing its way up her arm.

Klaus laid her across his lap cradling her in his arms as he began to panic, "Caroline! Love what's wrong? What's going on?"

Caroline's glassy blue eyes looked up at him she couldn't understand why she felt so cold and heavy. She had a difficult time catching her breath and it felt like her arm was stone. She tried to draw in a breath as she panted out to him, "Can't…breathe." Caroline raised her heavy hand weakly to her chest pressing against it in panic.

Klaus's face paled in dread and confusion, his eye went wide as he watched her hand and arm begin desiccating right before his eyes. Without thinking he shifted her in his arms as he bit into his wrist before shoving it to her mouth. "Drink Caroline! Drink!"

Caroline was glad he pressed his wrist to her lips since her vision became hazy making it hard to see. She tiredly latched her fangs into his wrist and began pulling his blood into her mouth. Klaus watched on in relief as her arm began to lose its greying color the more she drank of his blood, the panic still fresh within him. Feeling slightly better but extremely exhausted, Caroline released her fangs from his wrist, licking her lips clean of his blood she gave him a soft grateful smile before her eyes felt heavy and began to flutter closed. Before she lost herself in oblivion she weakly raised her cold hand to stroke his scruffy cheek, "Thank you." She whispered to him frailly just before her hand fell back down against her chest as she passed out.

Klaus was still breathing harshly after all that had just occurred. He pulled Caroline in closer to him as he choked down tears, running his trembling hand and fingers over her head and through her hair. He forcefully held his eyes closed as the scene of Caroline desiccating in his arms played on a loop through his distraught mind. His eyes shot open in panic looking her over yet again, fearful that she would start greying once more. Seeing her safe in his arms pale and weak but seemingly alright for the moment he released a sigh of relief. Klaus's brows furrowed as he searched every corner of his knowledge trying to figure out what could have possibly caused this to happen to her. His head snapped up as the possibility of her being hexed after what she had done to the witches this evening occurred to him.

Klaus released a deep growl, "Damn bloody witches! Even dead they plague the world with their bloody self-righteous views of balance." He inhaled a breath to calm himself, well aware of the precious treasure he held within his arms. Gazing down at her enchanting sleeping face he whispered to her, "You'll be alright my Love, I swear it. I'll fix whatever this is and let nothing will stand in my way." Klaus pulled her closer as he leaned his head down kissing her temple tenderly before he stood with her wrapped securely in his arms to flash them both to his home.

As Klaus flashed away Silas stepped out from behind the trees. A smile grew on his lips as he spoke to himself, "It's finally happening. It's nearly time." before he too flashed away leaving the forest.

.

.

.

* * *

The Sky Is As Blue As The Roses Are Red, Please Leave The Review That's Floating Through Your Head.


	16. Chapter 16

Guess who's back with yet another monster of a chapter! Me! This one rolls in at 10,385 words prior to my Author's note and rhyme ;) So the review issue has been fixed and I did my best to respond to each of you with a personal message to your inbox as usual, if I missed anyone don't be afraid to let me know! I love hearing all your thoughts in the reviews and answering you back. :D

 **Lover:** I don't mind you talking about yourself at all! No review is a bad review if it's your personal thoughts ;) Your compliments for me made me so giddy I went back to read them again! So thank you for that! Maybe one day you will get back to writing too! Never say never because no one ever has!

 **Patches19:** Wow. Just wow right back at you! Thank you for the amazing compliment that you like my story better than the show…blushes galore here! I'm glad you like how things are going with this story; I worked really hard to pull in things from the show to add in and give my own little twist. I was ecstatic to find out it was so well received by everyone! Thank you so much for your thoughts and feeling about my story :D

 **Guest Reviewer on Chapter 15 on 5/18/2016:** I can't wait to publish it! That scene has been written since the very start!

 **Guest Reviewer on Chapter 15 on 5/19/16:** Yay to your OMG! The rest I'm not too sure if I will be adding that into this particular story, I do have other stories planned for that though but for now I am just focusing on this one before I start another. ;)

We are at 166 reviews, 77 followers and 147 favorites! And yes I said **WE** , I couldn't do this without each and every one of you reading this, even those who have never posted a review. You are all my drive to continue and put my heart and soul into this story with every view I see on the counter of this story. I am so proud of what we are accomplishing together! Sorry, had to pause and wipe the tear from my eye, no I'm not kidding I really truly did! That said I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it!

I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything affiliated with them.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie slowly came to awareness momentarily panicking at the feel of a bed that was definitely not her own. Sensing a powerful presence close by she sat up quickly throwing her arm out to send a wave of her magic knocking the person out of a chair and to the floor.

"What the bloody hell woman!"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she sat frozen on the bed, "Kol?"

Picking himself up off the floor Kol reached down to grab the book he had been reading cocking his head sending her a cheeky grin, "Now is that anyway to treat your rescuer?"

Bonnie sat on the bed her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand. How are you alive?" She slowly began to gain function back into her body as she continued more harshly, "And what do you mean rescuer?"

Kol sank back into the chair he had been in most of the night, "You really don't remember? Well Darling that's a true blow to my ego after I swooped in to save you Bonnie Lass."

Bonnie shook her head as the images from the night before came rushing back, "It's done. I finished the triangle."

Kol chuckled, "Actually our dear sweet Caroline did that for you."

Bonnie's head was filled with confusion over all the questions she had but not knowing where to start first. "Wait, Caroline killed the witches? But why?"

Kol leaned forward setting the book he had next to him along the armrest of the chair and then rested his elbows on his knees folding his hands together. "That witch was about to stab you in the heart when Caroline flashed over stabbing her instead. Killed the whole lot of them it did since they were linked."

Bonnie looked down sheepishly at her fingers playing with the end of the blanket covering her, "They over powered me as soon as they linked. I should have listened to Care when she told me not to go alone. I was so sure of myself that I didn't even think what could've happen if they linked themselves together." Bonnie, strong willed as ever, shot her head up narrowing her eyes at him, "It still doesn't explain why you of all people were there to help. Now tell me how are you even alive? I watched you die."

Kol's face hardened, "Yes a fact I remember all too well little witch." Kol stood and began pacing the bedroom running his hand through his hair in irritation. "I should torture and kill you for that little stunt." He saw Bonnie jump off the bed ready to defend herself out of the corner of his eyes. Turning to face her he smirked, "Such spirit. Don't worry so much Darling, I only stated that I should not that I'm going to. You did me quite the favor actually."

Bonnie lowered her hands slowly looking at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Kol's grin grew as he took a few steps closer to her holding one of his hands palm up towards her, "Why don't you see for yourself Darling?"

Bonnie hesitated for a second before she gently laid her hand on top of his ready to pull back if this was all just a trick. As soon as their hands touched she seen a white flash behind her eyelids as they slide closed at the rush of power she felt from him. Her eyes snapped open wide as her mouth dropped whispering, "It's you! I…I can feel it! You're what I'm supposed to connect to! How did you…I don't understand." She stuttered as she removed her hand from his taking a step back.

Kol placed his hands into his pant pockets shrugging his shoulders, "Its simple Darling. I met with a coven centuries ago that foretold of my death and my consequential rebirth. I have been a part of a plan longer than you could imagine."

"What plan is that?" She asked as she folded her arms across her body.

"No need to worry your pretty little head about it. Let's just say the things that you think you know, isn't what you will know at all." Kol replied cryptically.

Bonnie dropped her arms as she grunted in frustration, "That doesn't even make any sense! What I know isn't what I will know? What the hell does that even mean?"

Kol grinned at her frustration, "All will be revealed in due time Bonnie Lass."

In the midst of her frustration a thought struck her, her jaw dropped as her eyes sparkled in excitement, "A spell was used to bring you back right?" At his accenting nod she became so excited that it boarder on manic, "So I can bring Jeremy back! You can give me that same spell that was used on you and I can really bring him back!"

While Kol wasn't broken up about his murders demise, he did feel something that could be construed as guilt for having to burst her bubble. "Sorry Bonnie Lass, but that spell was catered to someone more of my caliber."

Bonnie's eyes flared in anger, "How dare you! Jeremy was twice the man you could ever dream of being."

Kol sighed and shook his head knowing he would have to show her what he was referring to, "That's not what I meant at all." Bonnie took a step back in fear as his eyes flashed red and his black spidery veins grew down face as his fangs dropped inside his mouth. Bonnie took another step back ready to defend herself as he lifted his hand, but she stopped dead in her tracks as he waved his hand lighting all the candles place sporadically around the room.

Kol's face went back to his human visage as Bonnie's eyes flicked around the room at the lit candles before she looked back to him with wide disbelieving eyes. "You're a...a, what are you?"

"A creature of a different sort," He replied with showman's bow, "I was born a warlock before my dear parents stole and bound my powers, only to later to be create into an Original vampire. I search for decades of any coven I could find to gain my rightful powers back before I unintentionally pissed off the wrong coven and in the process I overheard them talking about how I was the one they were waiting for, just as you are the one I've been waiting for."

Intrigued by his story Bonnie asked in a curious whisper, "The one for what exactly?"

Grinning at her Kol replied mysteriously, "All in due time darling."

"No tell me now. I will not be some type of pawn in your little game." Bonnie told him firmly.

"Oh it's no game darling. It's quite real." Kol dropped his typical joking demeanor and spoke to her determinedly, "We have things to stop and things to accomplish but before you can be trusted to be let in on it all, you must prove you can handle your own set of unique powers."

Bonnie was thrown by his comment, "What do you mean my unique powers?"

Kol rolled his eyes at how sheltered and consequently naïve the young witch was, "Bonnie Lass, you are the last known surviving Bennett witch directly descended from an original witch line much like myself. Do you know nothing of your true heritage?" At her abashed look he sighed as he explained, "The more your powers grow and the more you learn to handle them, you will come to find that, unlike other lesser witches out there, you are not bound to the rules of black and white magic's. Nature cannot hold you nor can the ancestors restrict you once you grow stronger. With each other's help we will become the most powerful witches to roam the earth in almost 2000 years."

Bonnie couldn't believe what he was saying to her. Why had she never heard about this? Her Grams had always pushed her with a gentle but firm hand when it came to teaching her magic. Maybe this was something she would have discovered had her Grams not died. Bonnie brought herself out of her internal debate casting a skeptical look Kol's way, "Besides the fact of wanting your magic back, which I can completely understand, why is this so important to you? Why are you so sure you want to work with me?"

"Let's just say, it's a matter of life and death. And I am not only speaking about the destruction of the other side here. It's a bit more personal than that Darling."

Bonnie was getting irritated with all his cryptic replies, "So what? If you don't get a handle on your powers and I don't help you, you will die again?"

Kol cringed, "If that's how you want to see it sure, among other things."

Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest again as she stood tall, "I'd understand and be of more help if you would just tell me what the other things are exactly. Maybe I'll just decide not to help you at all." She finished shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't care one way or the other.

Kol knew Bonnie was a feisty little thing that would not take well to diving head first into the unknown with a very well-known enemy, "As I said darling you will learn more in due time once you've proven you can be trusted. As far as helping me, I think you will find that I have just the right motivation for you." He smirked at her fluttering while his eyelashes."

Bonnie huffed at him and his strange ways of always trying to get a rise out of people, "And what motivation could that be?"

Kol pulled his hand out of his pocket to lift one finger up, "One word, a name more accurately. Caroline."

Bonnie charged to him shouting in his face, "How dare you threaten her! I will not let you hurt her!"

Kol continued to smile which only pissed her off more but as he spoke her anger deflated, "Oh but I'm not Darling, not at all. But if we do not work together, the ones who are a threat to her will not only hurt her, they will destroy her forever."

"I don't understand. Tell me what you know damn it!" Bonnie responded in a panic over what could possibly happen to her best friend.

"And you are not meant to understand as of yet." Kol placed his hands on her arms to give her the reassurance that she needed, "I will do what I was always meant to do and protect her," he continued gravely, "even if that means I must protect her from you."

Bonnie sneered at him knocking his hands off for her, "What's that supposed to mean? Care's my best friend I would never hurt her."

"But that's thing Bonnie Lass, if you had done what you set out to do yesterday, allowing those witches to connect with you, you wouldn't have been able to control it. And in turn would have unintentionally helped to destroy her along with everything else."

Bonnie paled at the thought, "What? How?"

Kol knew that by answering her it would only raise more questions and confusion but he had to get her to see the severity of the situation they were facing. "Those witches were going to use you as a vessel to bring back a very powerful and very angry witch. A witch from your very bloodline…" Kol stopped as he seen comprehension color her eyes.

"Qetsiyah." Bonnie whispered as she realized that she truly knew nothing about what was going on around her. She took a moment to think as she paced the room, she was glad Kol stayed silent as his eyes followed her movement. As much as she wanted answers and wanted them now, especially with all this new information Kol had thrown her way, she knew that she had to have patience. Bonnie rolled her eyes knowing that when dealing with Kol patience wasn't really her strong suit. But this was all obviously bigger than she ever imagined, and if Caroline was in any type of danger she would be damned if she didn't do everything in her powers to help. Bonnie was tired of Caroline and herself being pushed to the side for everyone else around them. Bonnie turned and leveled Kol with a determined gaze, "Ok."

Kol was shocked; he had been mentally preparing himself for the fight ahead and deflated as she agreed so quickly without much knowledge about what was going on, "Ok?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes, ok. Do you want it signed in blood? I might not understand completely what's going on here but I will help you." She narrowed her eyes at him as she went on, "But don't think for a minute that I wouldn't be keeping my eye on you. One sign that you are using me or Caroline to gain whatever it is you want just to betray us later and I'll send you right back to hell myself. Got it?"

Kol smiled showing his white teeth, "Perfectly Darling, then we have an accord." Kol raised his fingers showing his thumb and index finger close together, "There is just one last tiny little thing though," At her nod he carried on, "Until Caroline is ready to face her own demons and past, we need to convince the other's that you are receiving my assistance due to the fact that I have such a wealth of knowledge when it comes to witchcraft. You tell no one about the fact that I have been, shall we say upgraded or about anything we discuss until I inform you that it is the correct time to do so."

"It looks like I don't really have a choice so it's a deal, not that I know what's going on anyways."

Kol grinned and told her sagely, "In due time Bonnie Lass, in due time." Kol made his way to his bedroom door, "Now, how about some breakfast?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him as she stood still, "I am not watching you feed."

Kol chuckled, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, so quick to judge." He shook his head in mock disbelief, "Food Darling, I was speaking about food."

Bonnie's cheeks darkened as she began walking towards him replying sarcastically, "Well with you one can never tell."

Kol tossed his head back in laughter as the made their way down the hall, "I can't argue with you there Darling."

.

.

.

Caroline began to stir as she woke up; she couldn't help but think she was on a bed made of clouds as the mattress hugged her entire body. She rolled over onto her stomach pushing her face into the pillow inhaling deeply in enjoyment of the most restful sleep she ever had, her body froze as she found herself engulfed by Klaus's scent. Staying on her stomach she turned her head to the side peeking through one eye at Klaus who was next to her on the bed with his head propped on his hand facing her with a dimpled grin.

Klaus's hand moved of its own accord, his fingers brushing her golden hair off her forehead to hook it behind her ear. With the dimpled grin never leaving his face he spoke softly, "Good morning Caroline."

As she rolled fully onto her side to face him his hand followed the movement to rest long her jawline. Her dazzlingly blue eyes stared up at him drawing him closer at her whispered, "Good morning." His lips moved closer to her own as if pulled by a tether, his eyes fell closed as he brushed the corner of her lips with a feather light kiss that ran the length of her cheek as she turned her head away from his mouth. Klaus pulled back slightly to look at her in confusion hearing Caroline clear her throat awkwardly with a tight smile.

"What's the matter Love?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I know we kind of sort of kissed last night." She began hesitantly.

With an even bigger dimple filled smile he intruded, "And what a marvelous kiss it was Love." Delightful warmth spread through him as he watched a blush grow across her lovely face.

Caroline matched her tone to his quiet one in hopes that she would not offend him, "Yeah it was." She pulled back an inch as Klaus leaned in to kiss her once more, placing her hand on his chest to stop him. "But I just don't think I'm…we're ready for another right now."

Klaus pulled back a few more inches prepared to argue his point that they were beyond ready for another when he stopped and truly looked at her. Her face did not speak of deflecting or running from what had transpired between them, it spoke of hesitance with a mix of fear and want. These were things he knew he could work with. These were things that told him there was a chance for them, a real chance. Fighting against his nature to gain what he wanted when he wanted, he took a deep breath smiling at her tenderly, "Alright Love."

Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Klaus hop off the bed, noticing he had tucked her in under the blankets while he had kept himself on the top of them. _There he goes acting the gentleman again._ Sitting herself up her eyes followed him as he crossed the room to open the curtains hanging over the door to his balcony. "So that's it?"

Glancing over his shoulders to her raising an eyebrow with a smirk, "Whatever do you mean Caroline?"

"You know damn well what I mean. You've been trying for months to get me to admit my attraction to you and now after we kissed once and I say we shouldn't again you're just saying all smug like, _alright_?" Caroline's voice rose slightly with confusion.

Klaus made his way to his bedroom door, opening it before turning to face her, "I'm ecstatic that you are finally admitting your attraction to me Caroline. More than you could possibly comprehend."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she tilted her head, "Then I don't get it. I figured you would be pouncing on opportunity, telling me I'm in denial and trying to run and hide from everything after we shared a kiss, not to mention everything you said in your little speech last night."

Klaus smiled smugly at her as if he had the key to everything he had ever wanted, "Well Love that's the thing here. I know you are no longer in denial, from your own words I might add."

Folding her arms across her chest she raised an eyebrow and asked him cockily, "Oh and just how is it you think you know that hmm?"

Klaus raised his arms out to the side as if ready to embrace the world in them, "You said and I quote, not right now. You did not say not ever again." Caroline's arms fell limply to her sides as her jaw dropped open with a gasp causing Klaus's smile to light up his face, "So all I have to do now is bide my time." He said before spinning on his heels to walk out of the room informing her over his shoulder, "Come to the kitchen once you are ready Love, breakfast will be ready shortly."

Caroline slumped against the headboard of his bed after he left with a rush of air leaving her lungs. _Crap._ She thought to herself. That was not what she had meant at all by that. _Or was it?_ She brought he hand up to being rubbing her forehead in chagrin. It had felt beyond amazing to kiss him and if the GPS on his phone hadn't interrupted them she had a feeling they wouldn't have stopped with just kisses. She groaned as she tossed the blanket off of her to stand and slipped on her shoes that Klaus must have taken off for her last night. Walking into his bathroom to do what she could with her hair, she thought to herself that what she should really be thinking about was whatever it was that had happened to her last night and how Bonnie was doing this morning, not Klaus and their hot…outrageously hot kiss. She just couldn't figure out why she stopped him from kissing her again. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was very well the best kiss she had ever had and she was craving to do it again, maybe do a little more than just kissing. Caroline stared her reflection in the eyes, slouching her shoulders with a sigh. She knew very well what had her so freaked out and she cringed at herself for even thinking it. She knew it was petty and just her insecurities talking, but what if he found her to be…inadequate in that department? Caroline had always been a very sexually charged person since coming of age and she was by no means ashamed of it. But every person she had ever been with had wanted someone else in the end. And Klaus had been alive for over a thousand years. Even if he only slept with five people a year that would make over five-thousand women he had been with over the course of his life and she had a feeling that he had been with way more than that. She couldn't help but worry just where she would add up in that department for him. Caroline grimaced at herself and her thoughts. Knowing she had delayed leaving for the kitchen, not to mention she had more than enough of the thoughts roaming through her convoluted mind, she squared her shoulders and put her patented masking smile on her face and left the room.

When Caroline made it into the kitchen she was relieved to see Kol and Bonnie were there along with Klaus. She felt like a coward for not wanting to be alone with him just yet after the path her thoughts had just roamed. She walked over to the island where Bonnie and Kol were sitting noticing the fruits and pastries laid out on top. Wrapping her arms around Bonnie she sighed happily, "I'm so glad you are ok." She pulled back to look her in the eyes, her voice not hiding her worry, "You are ok right?"

Bonnie raised a brow at Caroline giving her a squeeze before they let go of each other, "I'm fine, I promise. But I think I should be asking you how you are?"

Caroline busied herself with making a plate and pouring a cup of coffee, "I don't know why you would ask me. I'm not the one that was part of some freaky ritual last night."

Kol spoke up from his chair next to Bonnie, "You might as well stop your deflection Darling, Nik here let the cat out of the bag and told us what happened to you last night."

Caroline shot a glare at Klaus who just shrugged his shoulders from his place leaning against the counter across from the island. "Well I wish _Nik_ here would have kept his big mouth shut."

The sound of her voice using the name only his family called him, even in that unhappy tone, sent a shot of warmth straight through his heart. Taking a sip of his coffee he answered as be began walking closer to her, "My brother has a wealth of knowledge when it comes to witchcraft so I've enlisted his help with figuring out what exactly happened to you last night." Walking behind her in the pretense of grabbing a scone off the plate a plate he breathed in her ear, "And you certainly weren't asking me to keep my mouth shut last night Love." As he pulled back Caroline gave him another glare but was unable to hide the heat that flared in her eyes at the reminder of their kiss. Klaus's own eyes began to flame at the sight before they both snapped their heads at Kol's voice.

"If you two are quite done with the eye-fucking of each other, we should get along with what we are going to do."

Klaus growled towards his brother, "Do shut up Kol before I make you."

Kol responded with a chuckle, "I'm only calling it like I see it Nik."

Bonnie could help but giggle at them all, even if she was confused about the sparks she had just seen flying from Klaus, she was used to seeing him look at her friend that way, but this time Caroline was looking at him just the same way. It seemed to her that she and Caroline had a lot more than she knew of to talk about later without all the vampire hearing around them.

Caroline scoffed as she made her way to a chair to take a seat and enjoy her breakfast, trying to ignore how weird, but somehow right, it felt to be seated in the Mikaelson kitchen sharing a meal with people she cared about after sleeping in a bed with Klaus all night. "I don't think anything's wrong with me at all. I feel fine today, better than fine actually. I think you're just making a bigger deal than necessary Klaus, and freaking everybody out in the process when there is no need." She used her fork to spear a strawberry slice and brought it to her mouth before looking up to him.

Klaus leaned on his hands against the counter top lowering his face to hers in anger, "You think it's not a big deal of what happened to you?" He picked his hand up only to slam it back down denting the counter and causing everyone but Kol to jump. "Damn it Caroline, you fell to the ground and started desiccating right there in my arms! I think that is cause for concern, don't you?"

Caroline sat straighter in her chair; picking the fork she had dropped at his outburst back up to continue eating, "I think you're imagining things Klaus." She deflected.

Klaus stood up straight as his body went ridged and his fists clenched as he hissed, "I imagined it did I?" His voice turned cold as he yelled, "Did I also imagine the terrifying fear I felt at watching you dying in my arms?! Of thinking I had lost you forever?!" Klaus's eyes began to water as his breath heaved in and out of his shaking body. Caroline slowly pulled the fork away from her open mouth laying it on the table in shock.

Bonnie sat stunned as she witnessed Klaus's outburst, it was extremely obvious to her now that his feelings for Caroline went deeper than she ever imagined. She had been ready to warn her friend away from him thinking that he was only using her but now, now she wasn't so sure that was the case at all.

Kol sat in awe over his brother. Never in all their years on the Earth had he ever seen such fear in his brother's eyes. No, that's not true. Kol thought to himself how there was one other event that he had seen this same look in his brother's eyes, the night their brother Henrik was killed.

Caroline slowly stood from her chair, until now she hadn't even considered how much what happened to her last night would affect him, and walked to Klaus who was still emanating rage and fear. The closer she came to him she seen him attempt to harden his watering emotional eyes. Placing her hands gently on both sides of his face, she stared him in the eyes as she spoke softly and calmly, "Hey, I'm fine ok? I'm here, I'm not dead. I'm…I'm sorry ok?"

Klaus raised his hands locking them gently around her wrist so she wouldn't move away from him as he breathed her in, calming himself down at the sincerity in her voice and eyes. As they both lowered their hands he turned his to hold hers as he nodded at her not trusting his voice to respond. Giving him a small smile, she unlinked her hands from his to go back to her chair and breakfast. Once she was seated she picked her fork back up glancing up to Klaus, "So what is it you think happened to me then?"

Klaus went back to his scone, leaning his hip against the counter, "I think there is a strong possibility that after killing those witches," Seeing her flinch at the reminder of what she had done he softened his tone, "They may have hexed you in a last bid for power. I've put in a call to a trustworthy witch and she should be arriving later today."

Kol chuckled leaning closer to the girls as if sharing a secret, "What he means by trustworthy is he threatened her life or of those she love if she did not show up."

Caroline and Bonnie both shot a questioning look at Klaus that turned into a glare as he shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't care, "She's on her way here so what does it matter the means I took to gain what I need from her." Bonnie's eyes hardened at Klaus ready to speak but Caroline's scoff cut her off.

"I'd say it matters quite a lot actually." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

Klaus smiled cheekily at her, "Oh, and why is that Love?"

Caroline raised her hand pointing up her index finger, "For one, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. For two," as she flicked up her second finger Klaus couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face in remembrance of her doing this to him before. It seems he had found yet another adorable character trait of hers. "If this is as bad as you say, my life could very well be on the line." At that Klaus's smile faded away to a frown. "And since that could be the case I would feel a lot better if we had a witch that could actually be trusted, not manipulated or threatened into helping me."

"And just where do you suppose we find one Love?" Klaus raised his eyebrow at her thinking that he had her no matter what number three on her list would be. For he knew there would be a number three, Caroline had told him before that lists had to have at least three things. His smile returned at that thought, wondering what you would say next.

"Well, if you would let me finish I would tell you that number three is that there is a witch I trust with my life and she happens to be sitting right next to me." Caroline finished smugly.

"No. Absolutely not!" Klaus said firmly. "We will not be testing Bonnie's sporadic control on you. I forbid it."

"Oh no." Bonnie whispered in dread. She didn't even feel the need to defend herself to Klaus, she knew Caroline was about to do so for her when she exploded in three…two…

Caroline stood from her chair so fast that it hit the floor with a loud crash as she eyed Klaus hard speaking in a deadpan tone, "You forbid it? I just want to be sure I heard you right just now. Did you just tell me you forbid me from having Bonnie, my best friend, check if there is a hex on me?"

Klaus didn't seem to understand his mistake as he folded his arms across his chest standing his ground, "Why yes Love, your ears were not deceiving you."

Caroline snorted at him, her eyes blazing with rage, "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do huh?" Klaus opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Caroline pointing her finger in his face. "You don't get to talk!"

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she whispered, "Uh oh, her pointy finger is out."

Kol leaned into her whispering to her, "Why uh oh?"

She leaned in whispering back, "Just watch."

They both went back to watching Caroline yell and point her finger in Klaus's face before she began jabbing him in the chest with it with every word she spoke, "I'll tell you who you are. You are an unbelievable controlling asshat!" Klaus and Kol both mouthed the word asshat in question as Bonnie placed a hand over her mouth to contain the giggle.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus taking his mouthing her name calling as mocking her which only proved to spike her ire. "Yes an asshat! You absolutely do not get to forbid anything in my life!"

Klaus snapped out of his silence and with the force of a feather knocked her hand away from his chest as he stepped so close to her that the tips of their noses brushed as their chests collided with every sharp breath they took. "I will do whatever I deem necessary when it comes to protecting you and you will just have to learn how to deal with it Caroline."

Caroline scoffed in disbelief as she tried to shove him away but only caused his upper body to move back an inch before he was right back in her face. "It's my life Klaus not yours! I don't have to learn to deal with anything damn it!"

Klaus growled through his clenched jaw, "You will and you will deal with the witch I picked and that's final!"

Bonnie and Kol watched on with their heads moving back on forth between the arguing couple. Kol brought his mouth to Bonnie's ear not wanting to distract them, "This is better than cable! We should have popcorn instead of fruits and pastries." Bonnie shushed him with a wave of her hand without taking her eyes of Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline stomped her foot to the ground while clenching her hands into fists, "God! Seriously Klaus?! You do not get to order me around like I'm one of your sired pets!" She spat out.

Klaus's anger spiked even higher at her implying he viewed her as a pet, "You know I don't view you as such. So do not sully what I feel for you in such a demeaning manner!" He hissed through his teeth.

Caroline scoffed again at him in rage, "Really? Then why don't you tell me just what you think gives you the right to order me around like this huh?!"

Klaus latched onto her upper arms without force, he was just intent on keeping her there, "I'm trying to help you and protect you! If you would get over yourself and open your eyes you would see that! Fuck Caroline!" He gave her a shake as he continued, "You were dying in my arms! If I had not been there to feed you my blood you wouldn't be standing here as we speak! I refuse to let the woman I lo…care for come that close to dying ever again! Above all else I want you safe! So if that means I have to go against you then I will. If that means you are angry at me then fine! Your anger is better than your death when I could do something to stop it from happening!" They were both breathing harshly as Klaus waited for Caroline's next come back as she was trying to come up with a retort that wouldn't just be her repeating what she had already said.

Bonnie chose that moment to intervene, clearing her throat she began speaking hesitantly as their matching angry eyes flew to her, "Um…I'm sure I can do this."

Kol slumped back into his chair throwing his arms in the air, "Why'd you have to go and stop them Darling? It was getting good!" The girls rolled their eyes at Kol's childish outburst as Klaus shot him a deadly glare.

Caroline knocked Klaus's arms off her and stepped away from him to pick the chair up that she had knocked over before sitting down in it hard with a huff. Klaus was still battling his riotous emotions from the argument with Caroline as he spoke to Bonnie through his teeth, "We don't need your wavering confidence in your own abilities."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him as she responded, "Caroline is my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt her or preform any type of spell on her if I wasn't completely sure I could handle it. Besides as you said earlier Kol here," She pointed her thumb to Kol sitting next to her, "Has a wealth of knowledge in all thing witchcraft and he has already agreed to help me learn to control myself better and not be influenced by anyone ever again."

Klaus gave Kol a skeptical look, he knew his younger brother would be able to help the Bennett witch when it came to her magic better than anyone he had ever known, but he was confused as to why his brother was going to help her. There was still so much he knew Kol was hiding from him and he had as of yet figured out a way, outside of dagger threats, to get him to confess whatever it was.

"I can see your wheels turning dear brother. Let me assure you I have offered to help her and will oversee anything and everything she does." Kol said nonchalantly.

"And just why is that Kol? Why are you so willing to help the witch that assisted in your death? What aren't you telling me brother?" Klaus said as he walked over to the island placing his hands down, looking to Kol through narrowed eyes.

Kol smirked at his brother, "Come now Nik, you know I have a fondness for all things magic, not to mention a fondness for feisty little witches." He added with a waggle of his eyebrow chuckling at the girl's resounding gasps of Ew. "But in all seriousness the lovely Caroline here is my friend, why would I not do what I can to help her? Plus did you not say we were to assist this lots little group by any means necessary so that you could win your fair lady's heart?"

At Kol's last statement Klaus 's eyes went wide and glanced over to Caroline from corner of his eyes worried about what she would think of it. He found her looking pointedly at her plate of fruit moving the pieces around with her fork as a blush creeped up her neck to stain her cheeks. Klaus cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned his back to them to place his dishes in the sink, "Fine. The Bennett witch will do the spell."

"Gee thanks." Bonnie snipped mockingly.

Kol clapped his hands together as he stood, turning to Bonnie he held out a hand to assist her from her chair, "Well Bonnie Lass, shall we head to the study so you can look over the spell needed to see if our dear Caroline here has been cursed with a hex?"

Bonnie huffed at him pointedly ignoring his hand as she stood on her own and walked over to a still blushing Caroline, "I can do this Care, I promise."

Caroline smiled at her through her embarrassment of what had just happened in the kitchen with Klaus, "I know Bonnie. I never had any doubt that you could."

Bonnie smiled at her before casting a glare at Kol, "Well let's do this." And they both began walking out the door.

"Of course Darling." Kol let Bonnie leave the room first as he looked back at the couple in the kitchen; his brother stared out the window with his back to the room as Caroline shifted nervously in her seat. "Now this may take a few hours to get right so in the meantime why don't you two love birds take that time to kiss and make up?" His laughter rang through the house after he shut the door for it to be met with the knife Klaus had thrown at him.

Caroline stifled her giggle as Klaus walked over to the kitchen door gripping the still wobbling knife handle to pull it from the wooden door. He noticed that the knife had imbedded itself straight through the door marring the wood; he rolled his eyes as he could hear Elijah's complaint in his head. He turned and looked at Caroline sheepishly as he heard her voice from behind him riddled with giggles.

"Too bad that missed, your brother is a little pest."

Klaus scoffed, "Please, a little? He's like a gnat that just won't leave." He walked over to the sink to toss the knife in and then leaned on his hands against the counter sighing tiredly. He hated that they had argued, here they had finally got back to where they were before, he had finally found out what her lips felt like against his own and now things had gotten out of hand yet again.

Caroline huffed at the situation and stood from her chair to begin picking up the dishes walking them over to the counter to place them in the dishwasher. She worked at cleaning up the mess throwing furtive glances at Klaus's still form. He turned his head and caught her eye before she glanced away to grab another dish off the counter setting it in the dishwasher. In a hushed voice he told her, "You're a guest in my home Caroline, you do not have to clean this up."

Caroline smiled faintly at him as she continued placing the dishes in the dishwasher, "It's fine, you know I like to clean Klaus."

With a faint smile of his own he replied, "Of course Love. If it's what you want to do then I won't stop you."

Caroline had a feeling he wasn't only talking about the dishes as she paused with the silverware in her hands before resuming her movement to place then in the holder, "You know as much of a pest as Kol is he kind of had a point." She flicked a look at him from the corner of her eyes to see he had turned to face her before going back to her task.

Klaus smiled ruefully as he questioned her, "Really now. And what pray tell is that exactly?"

Closing the dishwasher with a sigh she turned to fully face him, "The part where we should make up after our, what is it you call them? A spat?" she finished with a tiny grin as he nodded his head once.

"Look, I'm sorry Klaus." She watched as his eyes widened a bit and his chest stopped moving as he held his breath. She had a feeling he thought she was going to walk away now for good after that fight. After everything they had gone through lately and how she had always ran so hot and cold with him, she couldn't really blame him for thinking that. She let the sincerity bleed into her eyes as she took a small step towards him, "I shouldn't have flew off the handle like that. I mean instead of yelling and flipping out I could have just tried to stay calm and talk to you. So yeah, I'm sorry for that."

Klaus was stunned. Of all the things he had imagined coming out of her mouth, an apology had never occurred to him. He was so sure that after the way they had literally been in each other's faces she would finally walk out that door never to return. "I…I don't…what?" He stammered feeling like a bumbling idiot.

Caroline breathed out a laugh shaking her head which caused a blush to rise on Klaus's cheeks. He cleared his throat to start again in a soft sure voice, "I deeply regret my choice of actions as well Love." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I suppose I should know better by now then to try to tell Caroline Forbes what to do."

Caroline nodded her head in firmly, "Yes you should. I don't take well to demands or people trying to control me. I've had that happen way too many times in my life to ever put up with it again."

"As it should be Love. I have told you before Caroline, you are a beautiful, strong woman. One who should never be stifled by anyone." Caroline smiled in thanks to him but behind the honesty in his eyes she could also see a little hesitance there.

"What is it?" At his responding, nothing, she seen his eyes flicker away from her to quickly move back. "No it's something Klaus. Tell me."

Klaus sighed as he voiced what else was plaguing his mind, "I just don't understand," He glanced at her encouraging face, "why you are not…" He was frustrated with himself that he couldn't even form the words as he waved his hand from her towards the door.

Comprehension lit her face as it dawned on her that he was trying to say exactly what she had thought moments ago. She spoke to him in a hushed and gentle tone, "Why I'm not leaving?" Her voice instantly soothed his frayed nerves as he nodded his head in confirmation. "Look Klaus, people fight and argue all the time in relationships." Realizing just what she was implying she rushed, "Not that I'm saying we are in one or anything but regardless of whatever this is," She raised her hand gesturing between the two of them. "We are going to fight, we'll argue. I mean I fight with Bonnie all the time and we are still friends. The point is that as long as we hear each other out in the end and admit our own faults then it's not really a big deal. When people…care about each other they learn to forgive, I'm sure that's how things go for you and your sibling's right?"

Klaus smiled in relief, his dimples showing fully as the weight lifted off his chest. "More or less I suppose, but then again we are quite the fickle lot." Her laughter at his quip after all that had occurred between them brought a euphoric balm to his heart and mind. He tilted his head with his smile fading slightly as he watched Caroline begin to fiddle with her hands darting her eyes at him and back down to her again as her laughter ceased. "It looks as though you have something else to say Love." Genuinely curious as to what was on her mind, he waved his hand at her to proceed, "Please ask away."

Caroline grew uncomfortable with what she wanted to address with him, worried how he would take what she was about to say. She bit her lower lip before drawing in a deep breath for the strength to say what she needed to and deal with the possible consequences of his reaction, "I know that you sometimes don't really think your actions through. And please don't take me wrong at all, I know you are trying and I want you to know that I am completely willing to forgive you for what you did a few days ago." She hesitantly looked at him, trying her hardest to maintain eye contact so he would understand the seriousness of her request while not giving too much away. "I want you to promise me that no matter what, no matter how much we fight, no matter how justified you feel it to be," he was watching her intently and she sucked in another breath before telling him firmly, "that you will never compel me. I mean it. I can deal with a lot of things Klaus, but I will walk away and never look back if you ever do that to me."

Klaus stared at her as all the emotions she felt and was obviously trying to hide from him flickered across her face. His body became ridged as he tried to control himself, he narrowed his eyes in outrage, "Who compelled you Caroline? Which one of my siblings compelled you?" Visions of daggers in hearts, never to be release from their coffins stormed through his head as he contemplated which of them had done it.

At his assumption she went to him, placing her hand on his tense arm, "No, they didn't I swear. It wasn't them." She closed her eyes at her admission wishing she could take that last part back.

Klaus began vibrating in fury, when he, because there was no doubt in his mind that he would, got his hands on whoever had compelled her they would beg him for the mercy death would deliver just so he could cruelly deny it to them and start the whole bloody process over again. "Tell. . Caroline."

Caroline couldn't believe what she had let slip with him. This was not something she wanted him to know, not only for Elena and Stefan's sakes but for her own. Her time spent under Damon's compulsion was the most degrading, shameful and embarrassing time of her life. All the things he made her do and all the vile things he had done to her were not something she ever wanted anyone, especially Klaus, to ever know. He would see her as the damaged, broken girl that she was, he would look at her in pity and she didn't need that, not from him, not over this.

Klaus read every emotion her eyes held, her fear, her disgust, her self-loathing and he could plainly see that she had no intentions what so ever of telling him. This was obviously something she felt ashamed of; he could only surmise that it was due to her assuming it was somehow a weakness for her. He ground his teeth as he released an agitated sigh, "This is another of those things you don't want to talk about it, isn't it?" He felt a stab of pain rip through his heart as her lip quivered and she nodded her head affirming his question. He reached forward to pull her into his arms, "Alright Love." The things he battled inside himself over this glorious woman tried his patience more than anything he had ever known. Oh, he would still find out who and what happened to her but he could not stand to see her so distraught over him finding out. His mind was filled with all the scenarios that could have possibly been done to her by whichever repulsive vampire whose days were numbered as of this moment on. He pulled back to look her in the eyes so she would not discount his word, "I promise Caroline. No matter what ever happens for as long as you shall live on this Earth, and I plan to make that a long time indeed, I will never compel you." Her bright smile that lit her entire exquisite face tamed his rage faster than he had thought possible. Still, he knew that if he didn't change to another topic soon he would do something that he would regret by finding someone to force into telling him what had happened to her.

Caroline's arms moved from his back to rest her hands on top of his shoulders, "Thank you Klaus. Really." She knew that she could trust him at his word, she knew him enough that if he had plans to do so in the future he would have found a way to verbally dance around his answer.

"No thanks necessary Caroline, you know I'd never hurt you." He cringed at his wording as he thought back to what he had done to her the day Kol had returned.

Caroline placed her hand on his cheek reading his mind, "Hey, don't go there. I told you I forgive you. I'm not excusing what you did by any means but I can kind of understand why it all happened the way it did. But more importantly I believe you when you say you are sorry and that you will work on not doing that ever again. So let's just move on from that alright?"

Klaus shook his head slowly back and forth in absolute awe of her as he lifted a hand from her waist to cup her jaw, "You are a stunning creature Miss. Forbes, absolutely stunning." His smile took on a devilish demeanor as he watched the blush on her cheeks match the coloring of her delectable lips. "You know Love; you made a comment earlier about Kol having a point." She blinked in confusion to where he was going and his voice lowered to a husky timber, "He did tell us to make up that is partly true, but he actually told us to kiss and make up." He finished by wagging his eyebrows at her and was enthralled with her as she leaned her head back in uncontrollable laughter.

Caroline looked back at Klaus and swatted at his shoulder as she pulled away from him still laughing, "You're incorrigible!"

Klaus's full lips fell into a pout as he playfully rubbed the spot she had hit, "Ouch Love. You've wounded me." He said before he smirked at her, "Now you owe me yet another kiss to make up for it."

Caroline laughed in amusement as she made her way to the door turning to point a finger at him, "You sir are nothing but a sneaky cad!"

"Name-calling? Well now that makes three, enough for me to make a list for you if memory serves." Klaus chuckled at her mock outrage.

"Hey, no mocking my lists! I'll have you know list can be very important. Now let's go check on Kol and Bonnie." She said as Klaus walked with her through the kitchen into the dining room.

Leaning into her murmuring into her ear, "Oh I agree Love. Shall I list all the ways I want to kiss your fair lips?" He couldn't contain the smug smirk when he felt her shiver at the feathery movement of his lips against her ear.

Caroline was breathing hard and trying even harder to stop herself from grabbing him and throwing him down on top of the table they were walking past to straddle him and…

Klaus could see where her thoughts were headed and as much as he would love to run with them himself, he remembered what she had said earlier this morning and he would not have her regretting anything they did together afterwards. Pulling away from her ear he picked up her arm to link with his own and placed his hand over hers. "But seeing as you are not ready for such things, let us go see how the dynamic duo is fairing."

Caroline took a shaky breath and smiled gently at him; as much as she was ready right now she knew she wasn't quite as ready as she should be. If they were going to try and see where this could lead them she wasn't going to mess it up with a spur of the moment hormone induced decision. As they made their way to the hall that would lead them to Kol and Bonnie, Klaus stopped. He turned to look at her with her arm still linked through the crook of his elbow, "I just have one more question Caroline."

She cast a questioning grin to him a little worried about what he could ask her, "And what's that?"

Klaus pretended to show signs of thinking things over before he raised his eyebrow at her with a smirk, "Asshat Caroline? Really?" They looked at each other with their lips held tightly as their eyes grew large before they both burst into roaring laughter.

The couple's giggles continued as the made their way into the study to find Kol and Bonnie setting up the ingredients needed for the spell. Kol looked up at them with an amused grin, "So the love birds are finally here, you know with all that tension between you two there are plenty of shall we say more enjoyable ways to work it out besides arguing." He laughed even harder as he pointed at them, "Look at them Darling! They even glare in unison!"

Klaus opened his mouth to berate Kol but Caroline beat him to it, "Kol?"

Still giggling Kol responded, "Yes Caroline?"

Caroline stepped away from Klaus to start heading over to Bonnie, "Stuff it before I show everyone the pictures I have from our night at the dank little bar."

Kol's eyes widened as he gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Caroline smirked at him, "Oh but I would."

Kol pointed a wagging finger at her, "That's blackmail!" Lowering his hand he gave her a smirk of his own, "You will fit in here perfectly, welcome to the family Darling. Ouch! Nik! What'd you hit me in the back of the head for?"

Klaus smirked at him as he hissed, "I'm hoping to knock some common sense into you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she addressed everyone, "If you are all finished, I have the spell done so we can see what's going on with Caroline." She smiled at her best friend, "Care I need you to lay down on the sofa."

Caroline walked over to the sofa that was situated in front of the fireplace and laid herself down while glancing at Bonnie in hesitance, "So is this going to hurt? What do you need me to do?"

Bonnie knelt down next to the sofa placing her hand on Caroline's shoulder and spoke reassuringly to her, "No it won't I promise. All I have to do is prick your finger to add some of your blood to the mixture I made," She turned and thanked Kol as he handed her the chalice and a needle. "Then I have to put a few drops of it on your forehead and over you heart before I start the spell. All you will have to do is close your eyes and relax."

Klaus stepped over behind the sofa just above Caroline's head, "And just what does this spell entail?"

Bonnie looked up at him, "It's just some chanting, the potion I made will help me to connect to any magic that was placed on her so I can find the threads and well the best way I can put it is cut them."

Caroline glanced up to Klaus and could see the worry he was fighting to conceal, reaching her hand up to one of his resting on the back of the couch she grabbed it and gave it a squeeze, "I'll be fine. Bonnie would never do anything to hurt me and if it gets out of hand you and Kol are here to stop it." She smiled gently as Klaus took a deep breath and nodded.

Bonnie picked up Caroline's other hand while holding the needle in the other, "Ready Care?" At Caroline's nod Bonnie pushed the needle into her finger withdrawing it to quickly gather Caroline's blood into the chalice before her vampire healing took effect. Swishing the contents around Bonnie sat up on her knees dipping her fingers in and ran her potion covered fingers over Caroline's forehead and chest. Setting the chalice to the floor next to her Bonnie placed her hands a foot above Caroline's body moving the in sweeping motions over her as she closed her eyes and began to chant.

Caroline closed her eyes as Bonnie began, she couldn't help the mental eye roll at herself as she wondered if this stuff would stain her clothes. Klaus must have heard her quiet huff as he started to squeeze her hand gently offering her the reassurance of his presence. It felt to her as if the spell went on forever, so much so that she was starting to drift off when Bonnie's chanting finally ended.

"Ok, it's done." Bonnie said as she shared a covert look with Kol.

Klaus walked around the sofa to assist Caroline to her feet, "Are you alright Love?"

Caroline grinned at his concern, "I'm fine, I was actually about to fall asleep." She turned her head to Bonnie with a giggle, "Maybe next time I have trouble sleeping you can come over and do that again. But one thing, will this crap come off my shirt or did we just ruin one of my favorites?"

Klaus balked at her, "We are looking for a hex on you and you're worried about a shirt?"

Bonnie and Caroline both giggled as Bonnie replied, "That's Caroline. Yes Care, you should be able to get it out just fine. Now do you want to know what I found or what?"

Caroline's giggles wavered, "No not really but I guess I don't have much of a choice," She used her thumb to point at Klaus standing beside her, "This one's about to blow a vein if you don't tell us." Klaus scoffed at her but his lips formed a tight smile at her jest as he handed her a cloth to wipe the potion off.

"Ok so it took longer than I had originally thought because I wanted to be completely sure before I ended the spell." Bonnie's face grew into a huge smile, "There is no hex Caroline."

"What? Then what was it then? Why did she start to desiccated last night?" Klaus asked confused but relieved.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "My guess would be that they may have attempted to cast a hex on her but died before it could be completed so she was more than likely just suffering the effects of the residual magic left behind by them."

"So I'm fine?" As Bonnie nodded Caroline squealed throwing her arms around her, "Thank you Bon! I knew you'd figure it out." Caroline pulled back and ignored the raised eyebrows of Klaus and Kol; they obviously didn't understand friendship, especially girl friendships. "Alright so now that that's all settled and we know I'm perfectly fine, I'm going to head home to get this crap off me." Caroline groaned, "I just wish I had my car, now I'll have to go traipsing around the woods to where we left it last night."

Klaus grinned at her, "Actually Love I took the liberty of having one of my minions retrieve it and bring it here while you were asleep."

Caroline crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "And did you ask said minion to do so or did you order and threaten?" Klaus placed his hand behind his back lowering his head to look at her playfully. She scoffed, "Of course! More flies with honey Klaus." She spun on her heals to leave the room but Klaus had caught her frown turning into a smile before she did.

Klaus smirked as he pointed between Kol and Bonnie as he began walking backwards, "I trust you two can clean this mess?" At their nods he spun to catch up to Caroline before she left.

Bonnie and Kol waited for the sound of the front door just as Bonnie was about to speak Kol held up his finger and walked to shut the study's door before speaking in hushed tones, "What did you see Bonnie?"

"Nothing. I saw nothing. It was like she has a barrier around her keeping any form of magic from touching her. I couldn't get past it that's what was taking me so long. I didn't want to worry Caroline and Klaus would have flipped out so I just wanted to wait to say anything until we know more." She noticed that Kol didn't look too surprise at this. Narrowing her eyes at him she demanded, "You know what's going on with my best friend, now tell me before I go to your brother."

Kol sighed knowing after this he couldn't keep everything from Bonnie anymore if she was to keep her mouth shut and help, "For that you'll need to hear a little story, well not very little but I warn you, it will change your views on a great many things once it's done."

Bonnie's eyes widened in understanding, "This has to do with what you said I wasn't ready to know doesn't it?"

Kol took a step closer to her running his finger lightly across her cheek, "You are as intelligent as you are beautiful Bonnie Lass."

Bonnie knocked his hand away, "Stop flirting start talking."

"Not here," As she was about to retort he cut her off, "we cannot risk being overheard even if this room is spelled. So let's clean this mess up and we will head out for a little story time."

Bonnie's stomach filled with dread, she had a feeling this was all about to become more complicated than anything she had ever imagined.

.

.

.

* * *

I try to do good, I try to do fine. Won't you please stop to drop a little line?


	17. Chapter 17

Here we are yet again! Another chapter in this story and another step towards finding the answers you all seek! I really appreciate the fact that even through all the issues this site has been having with the review system; you have all stayed patience and left me a review! Love you all so much for that. Your words of encouragement and your thoughts of this story are what push me to update so soon. I'd like to welcome all the new readers and say thank you for stopping in! We are at 180 reviews, 160 followers and 84 favorites! WOW.

 **Guest Reviewer on Chapter 16 on 5/20/2016:** Glad you were so excited to read! I get just as excited while writing and posting!

So flowers in this chapter, **Jonquil** meaning - Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned. **Rose (Pink)** meaning - Perfect Happiness, Please Believe Me. **Zinnia (Magenta)** meaning - Lasting Affection. Yes this will be an ongoing thing he does and I will post at the beginning of each chapter what they are and what they stand for.

I had plans to make this chapter way longer than its 8,244 word count but I felt where I stopped it would be the only break I could find with everything that is to come. The next chapter is going to be HUGE in more ways than just its word count! With that I think I'll stop and let you all read, can't wait to hear your responses to this new chapter!

As always, I do not own any affiliated with Vampire Diaries and this is purely from my own vivid imagination for entertainment purposes only! ;)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was just past noon when Caroline finished showering and changing for the day, she was just putting the finally touches on her make-up when she felt a flutter in her chest as she recalled Klaus catching up to her at the front door of his house and the conversation they had as he walked her to her car.

 _Klaus walked next to her seeming nervous about something, she had decided to let it play out and see what was on his mind. "So Caroline, what are your plans for the day?"_

" _Go home and wash this junk off me and then I'm not sure. Maybe see if my mom wants to meet for a late lunch? Get ahold of Stefan to see what happened when he talked to the others." They made it to her car as she began riffling through her purse for her keys only to stop when she heard a jingle coming from beside her to see Klaus holding her keys pinched between her fingers. She smiled softly at him as she took the keys, "Thanks by the way for having me car brought here, even if you did order your little minions around to do it."_

 _Klaus lowered his head and huffed out a laugh before looking up at her with that nervous expression again. He placed his hands behind his back and his face took on a look that reminded her of when he met her as she was setting up for the Miss Mystic Pageant. "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner this evening." Klaus tried to interject confidence in his voice but she could see him preparing for her rejection._

 _She had watched him with her eyes slightly squinted, her head tilted to the side as she bit her lip before she answered him in a soft tone, "What time do you want to pick me up?"_

 _She had seen his eyes widen a fraction before his face had lit up brighter than any Christmas tree she had ever seen. His dimples were deep and his smile shined on his face as he spoke, "How does Six o'clock sound?"_

 _She smiled back at him with a gentle nod of her head, "Perfect." She had reached to open her car door only to find Klaus had beaten her to it._

 _He picked up her hand bringing it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on it. While still slightly bowed over her hand in his, his sparkling blue eyes glanced up to hers as he spoke in a reverent voice, "Until then Love." She offered him a smile as she got into her car and bit her lip at the fact he had stood in the driveway with his hands in his pockets watching her leave._

Caroline sighed as she pulled herself from the memory, she couldn't hold back a giggle as she placed her hand over her mouth over the fact that she had an actual date with Klaus tonight, no distractions, no ulterior motives, just the two of them enjoying each other's company and moving forward. She was curious of where exactly he would take her, she had a feeling dinner at the Grill was not his idea of a proper date. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous about the night to come, but she was also more excited about this date than any other she had before. She had a feeling, knowing Klaus; it was going to be the best date she had ever been on. Caroline's mind drifted back to the look on his face as he realized she wasn't turning him down or rejecting him like so many times before. He always said she was full of light, but in that moment Klaus had a flicker of his own light as well. She couldn't shake the warmth that filled her at the thought that she did that for him.

Ready for the day, she checked the time and decided to head to the coffee shop across from the park to grab a table in hopes that her Mom could meet her there. Once she was in her car driving down her street she dialed her Mom, disappointed when after two rings it was sent to voicemail, "Hey Mommy! I'm on my way over to the coffee shop. You know the one with the cute little bistro tables outside? Anyways, I was hoping you could meet me there. So yeah, well I'll be there for a while so just let me know. Or just come! I miss you." She ended the call, frustrated as she turned onto the street the coffee shop was on she muttered to herself, "Her and I are going to have a serious sit down talk soon. This is just ridiculous. Screening the calls from your own daughter! Who does that?" Pulling her car into a parking spot out front she shut her car down and pulled her phone out to call Stefan as she sat at a table.

After two rings he answered sounding exhausted, "Hey Caroline."

"Finally! At least someone knows how to answer a phone call. I just tried to call my mom and she denied my call, can you believe that? I just don't understand, I've never have this hard of a time trying to talk to people. Do I smell of something? Wait don't answer that. Anyways I'm at the coffee shop do you want to meet me here so we can talk about everything that's going on?"

Caroline barely took a breath with her rant but Stefan waited patiently for her to stop, being a close friend of hers for this long he knew sometimes you just had to let her get it all out. "I'm a little wrapped up at the moment Care, sorry. Wait, didn't your mom tell you what happened? I would have thought she told you before heading over here to meet me, that's the only reason I didn't call you myself."

Caroline's groan was a mixture of panic and irritation, "No I haven't even seen her lately. Just how much coffee and sweets am I going to need for this Stefan?" His defeated answering groan spoke volumes to her. "Ok tell me Stef, you're freaking me out." She could hear the voices in the background fade meaning he must be looking for a private place to talk which didn't bode well.

Stefan sighed as he began to explain, "So you know how Elena said she didn't want a funeral for Jeremy right?"

Caroline waved the waitress away asking for a few more minutes before she answered Stefan afraid of where this was going, "Yeah. So I take it Elena made up her mind then about what to do?"

Stefan breathed out a humorless chuckle, "She did alright. Before her and Damon left to search for Hayley and Tyler they went to the morgue and stole Jeremy's body." Stefan ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief, "They put Jer's body in their house and set it on fire."

Caroline sat forward in her seat as she shouted, "What?!" She glared around at the looks people were giving her and inhaled as she tried to calm herself down before she hissed, "They did what? I can't believe this! Damon just sat back and let her? God! What is wrong with him?"

"He's been my brother my whole like and I don't get it either Care. They set the house on fire and then just left the rest of us to clean up the mess. I've been here with your mom since late last night helping in the only way I really can." Caroline knew from his hinting tone he was speaking of compulsion. "We did come up with a plan though, With Jeremy's past mental health issues…"

Caroline sank back in the chair in shock over the whole thing, "You're going to make it look like a suicide."

"Yeah. We can make it look like the house caught fire after he…"

Caroline cut him off, "I really don't need the details, this is all just too crazy and morbid to talk about."

Stefan flinched on the other end, "Right, sorry Care. I get it. But I should really get back, I foraged a note and put it in the mailbox when you called so I need to get back over there to make sure they find it. Wait! Did you talk to Bonnie yet? Is she ok?"

"Yeah she seemed pretty good this morning when I saw her. Actually believe it or not she is getting help from Kol." Caroline decided to leave out just where she slept last night and whose house she had seen Bonnie at.

Surprise colored Stefan's tone, "Kol? Really? Well I guess that makes sense, out of everyone he probably knows the best way to help since he tried to warn us about Silas in the first place. We'll just have to keep an eye on her; I don't want her getting hurt any more than she already has."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she smiled at his concern, "She'll be fine Dad. I don't think Kol is stupid enough to cause problems when we are all working towards the same thing."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt for us to be around to check in on her. I have to go; your Mom is waving me over. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright Stef, bye." Caroline hung up her phone setting it down as she placed her elbows on the table to rest her head in her hands with a sigh. She couldn't believe Elena did this; she just didn't get what the hell she was thinking. Didn't Elena realize that there were others that might want the chance to give Jeremy a proper goodbye? Caroline scoffed to herself, no of course not. Not with Damon calling the shots. Maybe once things settled down a bit for Bonnie she could find something to help break the sire bond outside of the cure.

Caroline shot her head up as she heard someone tapping their foot and clearing their throat beside her. "Excuse me, but are you ready to order now or are you just going to sit there?" Irritated at the rude waitress Caroline made a show of slowly picking up the menu and glancing through it. "I'll just come back once you've finally decided." The waitress huffed and turned to leave.

Caroline grabbed her hand, "Wait I'm ready." The waitress took out her pen to write down her order, "I'll have a mocha frappe, skim milk, light whip cream and also," Caroline looked the waitress in the eyes as she allowed her own to dilate, "You will treat your customers with respect, you don't know what kind of day they are having so you'll stop being so damn rude and you will smile and be happy I'm not leaving you a tip, you know, since you were so rude and all." She let go of her hand as she finished her compulsion.

The waitress smiled at her, "I'll get that right in for you. And I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should really be more considerate to my customers. Please don't worry about leaving me a tip today alright?"

As the waitress left Caroline felt a twinge of regret over compelling her but she shrugged it off as she thought that by doing what she did not only would the customer service improve but the waitress would gain far more tips with her better attitude. It was a win-win for everyone involved. Now if only she could find a way to fix everything else going on around her then she would be really happy. Everything was such a mess and her obsessive compulsive self couldn't help but want to fix things. She smiled in thanks as the waitress dropped off her drink and left to wait on another table, she overheard the conversation between the waitress and the couple at the table and how pleased they were at the service as the waitress left. _Well, at least I helped someone's day._ Caroline started thinking that maybe it was time to talk to Klaus about what all he knew about sire bonds. Maybe he might have a better idea about how to help Elena, not that he would want to help Elena but if he could just point her in the right direction that would be more than enough. Thinking of Klaus brought to mind everything they had gone through just over the past twenty-four hours alone. The hot aggressive kiss in the woods, the playful banter in Shane's office, the way he held back is anger at her as he cleaned up her mess. The fight they had in the kitchen floated through her mind and she couldn't help but laugh under her breath, even fighting with each other almost seemed like foreplay. Her cheeks reddened at the thought. Caroline couldn't believe how well they cleared the air, so to speak, after that fight either. She never expected Klaus of all people to be so quick to resolve a fight. Heck she didn't even expect that out of herself either. They were both highly stubborn people who hated to be wrong, but it felt amazing inside to know that they were able to fix things between them without damaging the direction they were headed. Sipping her drink she couldn't help but wonder what everyone would think if she and Klaus really did become more than just friends. She was hopeful that Stefan would support her and maybe Bonnie would too, after a little persuasion of course. She knew Elena wouldn't like it and she couldn't care less about what Douche Bag Damon thought. She bit her lip as she wondered if Klaus felt the same about his siblings. She had a feeling Kol would be on board, Rebekah would more than likely be a hard sell and she had no idea about Elijah. She hadn't been around Elijah enough to know what he could be thinking or would be thinking if she and Klaus really gave this thing between them a chance.

Finishing her drink she figured she might as well leave since no one was going to show up to join her. Making her way through the crowd that had gathered she paused squinting her eyes thinking she seen Stefan darting through the people. Caroline smiled and tried to catch up with him, "Stefan!" She watched him turn his head in shock at her before moving faster through the crowd away from her. She was taken back by the fact that he looked right at her but turned around to get away from her, she really must smell or something. She was worried at how much older he looked, thinking that he must be really stressed if he looked like he had aged ten years over night. "Stefan wait!" She had just made it to a bench on the next street over when she was assaulted with a sudden dizzy spell that caused her to nearly stubble over as she grabbed the back of the bench for support. She watched as he turned a concerned look at her as she gingerly sat herself on the bench before he flashed away.

Shakily she placed a hand to her forehead, "What the hell?" Why did this keep happening to her? She started thinking back over the past few weeks with the realization that she could no longer keep brushing this off as nothing but stress and lack of blood. She had Klaus's blood just last night and normally, even after a traumatic experience, his blood would stay in her system keeping her stronger than bagged blood for a few days. Plus she had a bag before she left the house today, this didn't make any sense. Feeling herself growing weaker and not wanting to take the chance of getting attempting to get herself home on her own she used her trembling hand to pull her phone from her purse. Her vision swam as she unlocked the screen and scrolled to the name she knew without a doubt she could rely on.

.

.

.

Klaus was walking out of the local flower shop carrying his most recent order of flowers for Caroline. This shop had the best flowers in the area and the bouquet of Jonquil, pink Roses and magenta Zinnias looked lovely. He was just opening the door when he heard his phone ringing. Shifting the flowers as he shut the door behind him, he removed his phone from his jacket pocket. A grin lit his face when he read the name on the screen as he hit the accept icon, "Caroline, I do hope you're not calling to cancel our date this evening Love. I've already made the reservations at a quaint little place I know in…" Klaus trailed off as he heard Caroline's labored breathing.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered sounding winded and in pain.

A shot of panic went through him at the sound of her weak voice, "Caroline what's the matter? What happened?"

He could hear the fear and tears in her slurred voice, "I…I don't know. I was just fine… and then I thought I saw Stefan in the crowd…I went after him to catch up when I felt dizzy again." He heard her swallow and take another labored breath before she continued in a tiny tear filled voice, "Something's wrong with me. I…don't understand what's happening. Klaus, I'm…I'm scared."

Klaus felt his throat close with fear and concern at hearing her sound so small and frightened. He knew what it cost her and how difficult it was for her to admit that to him; they were much in the same when it came to that regard, both fought on showing weakness of any kind to anyone. Keeping an ironclad hold on his own fear so as not to alarm her further, his tone remained calm and soothing, "Where are you Caroline?"

Caroline looked around herself in confusion, "Um…I can't tell…I don't…" trying to find something that looked familiar as her vision swam and spun.

Adrenalin pumped through him as he stood still wishing he knew which direction to flash off in to find her. Closing his eyes he inhaled a breath and spoke slowly as he tried to listen to the noises through the phone hoping to ascertain exactly where she was, "It's alright Love. Just try and focus on one thing around you and I will find you I swear it."

He heard her choppy breath crackle through the phone as she gasped, "Our bench…I mean…the bench by the…"

Klaus sighed in relief as he discovered was only a few blocks away from her as he flashed off in the direction of the Grill faster than any human eye could possibly see. He was sitting next to her on the bench and hanging up the phone before she could even finish her sentence. "I'm here." He set the flowers on the bench behind him as he looked her over. There weren't signs of desiccation but he frowned in worry that it could be just a matter of time before it started up again much like it had before. Sweat gathered on her forehead and upper lip, she was visibly shaking and paler than normal. He could see the disorientation clearly in her eyes as she tried to focus on him. "You need blood Love, here." He moved to hold her in his arms so she could take from his wrist discreetly but she shook her head before he could fully get into position.

"Can you take me home first?" She could vaguely see him about to deny her through her foggy vision, "Please Klaus. I…I just want to go home." As she finished speaking her bottom lip began to quiver.

Klaus swallowed and sighed trying not to show his frustration, knowing that arguing the fact that she needed blood and she needed it now would not help the situation. He kept his tone low as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Can you walk Caroline?"

"I think so, if you help me. My car is parked by the coffee shop." He stood up in one fluid motion and turned to help her stand, deep concern flooding him as she stumbled into him. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders as she in turn wrapped both her arms around his midsection. He paused for a brief second to pick up the flowers he had bought her before he walked her to her car as quickly as her stumbling steps would allow him to. All he wanted to do was scoop her up into his arms and flash her away but he had a feeling that would only upset her more, and at the moment he wanted to do nothing to cause her any more distress than she was already feeling.

Once they reached her car he leaned her against the back passenger door, "I'll need your keys Caroline."

Caroline's head felt heavy as her ears began ringing, she slowly pulled her purse off her shoulder but found she couldn't focus enough to open the zipper. Her throat clogged as frustrated and fearful tears covered her eyes.

Klaus's own hand shook as he reached forward to gently pluck her purse form his hand. Setting the flowers on the roof of her car, he unzipped her purse and was thankful that even here her penchants for neatness prevailed as he found the keys without an issue. He unlocked and opened the front passenger door before turning to usher her in the seat. Once he had her safely seated with her purse in her lap he grabbed the flowers and flashed to the driver's side not caring who could have witnessed his movement. He quickly reversed out of the parking space and floored it onto the road towards her neighborhood. Anxiety filled him as he heard Caroline's weak moan next to him, reaching over with his hand to hold hers in his gently as his eyes frantically scanned over her looking for any signs of desiccation. "Just relax Caroline; I'll have you home soon."

Caroline's head rolled weakly against the seat towards him as she sucked in a struggling breath, "My brakes are that great." She paused as she took yet another struggled gulp of air, "You mi…might want to slow d…down before you crash."

Klaus released an anxiety filled chuckle as he glanced at her closing eyes, "I have it Love, don't worry. I will get us to your home safely and then I will fix whatever this is." She sighed as her eyes fell completely shut and Klaus had a moment of true panic as he stopped breathing to be sure she still was. Hearing her shallow breaths calmed him only for a second before his mind went racing through the possibilities that could be wrong. He thought they were past this, Bonnie had told them she found no signs of magic in Caroline just a few short hours ago. His hand tightened on the steering wheel, staying mindful not to squeeze his other hand that held Caroline's, it seemed he had been right in the beginning, the young witch obviously couldn't handle the spell and now it had cost them dearly. He was going to have a little chat with his brother and the witch once he had Caroline settled in her home. As he pulled into her driveway he recalled her telling him she had seen Stefan before she had collapsed, as he shut off the car and flashed around to the other side he decided a phone call to Stefan wouldn't hurt either. Maybe the Ripper had seen something suspicious in the area. Not bothering to have her stand, Klaus reached in to scoop her up into his arms, a shiver went through him as her arms faltered as she wrapped them around his neck. Her skin was colder than ice. Holding her securely in his arms he used the hand under her legs to unlock her door, kicking it closed behind him before he flashed them into her living room. Klaus sat himself on the sofa, not bothering to move her from his hold as cradling her against his chest with her head on resting on his shoulder. Tremors ran through his fingers as he placed them on the back of her head, gingerly pushed her mouth towards his neck, "Drink Caroline." He felt her shaky breaths hit his neck before she weakly pushed her fangs through his skin. Klaus rubbed the back of her head and his other hand moved in soothing circles over the skin peeking out between her jeans and her top. With each pull she took of his blood he was relieved to feel her skin gradually grow warmer. In a far off corner of his mind he knew that if this was under different circumstances he would be feeling something far different than relief at having her in his arms drawing blood from his neck, a place no other had ever drank from him before. But at this moment all he could feel was the overwhelming relief that his blood was helping and the deep root dread that it was only a temporary fix.

Feeling tired but more aware of her surrounding Caroline slowly released her fangs from his neck pulling her head back to look at him as she licked the remaining blood off her lips. She could easily read the anxiety in his face as his eyes quickly scanned over her and it only caused her fear to spike at the knowledge that even the Original Hybrid didn't seem to know what was happening to her. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she drew in a breath, "What's going on with me? Why does this keep happening?"

Klaus swallowed hard, hating that he did not have the answers he knew she wanted, his voice was strained as he whispered, "I don't know." He pulled her in closer as she whimpered with her eyes spilling tears. "Shh. I may not know now, but I promise you Caroline I will not rest until we figure this out." He felt his heart crack as she began to cry in his arms and speaking against the crook of his neck.

"Bonnie said I was fine. I felt just fine. I don't…" Caroline hiccupped as she trailed off.

Maintaining a soothing voice Klaus dug deep within himself to try to offer her comfort, something that before her he had not done for any one since his days as a human, "Hey. It's ok. You're safe. We will figure this out and fix whatever is happening to you Love." Attempting to add humor to his tone but knowing he didn't do the best job at it, "I'm the Original Hybrid remember? The Big Bad Wolf who allows nothing to stand in my way and I always get what I want." She pulled back slightly to gaze into his eyes; his voice was full of confidence as he told her, "I will not fail you Caroline."

She offered him a small smile bringing her hand up to wipe under her eyes as she pulled it away she caught sight of her blackened fingers, "Oh my God! I must look like a mess!" she said as she turned her head away from him.

Klaus chuckled softly at her becoming upset over her appearance. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her face to his, "You are beautiful Love," Grinning cheekily at her, "Even with the black running down your face, you've never been as lovely as you are to me."

Caroline felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she huffed and pushed his shoulder, "Such a charmer Klaus." She meant for it to sound sarcastic but her giggles ruined her delivery.

Klaus bowed his head to her, "Why thank you Love."

Caroline made a move to stand put he held her firmly in his arms not wanting to let her go after everything that had just occurred. "Klaus let me up."

His eyes squinted as his lips fell into a pout, "No."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him in frustration, "I look like a raccoon and I am all sweaty. Let me up so I can take a shower." She could see his hesitance at letting her out of his sight, "You can stay here and if anything goes wrong you'll be there in a second." Still seeing he was not convinced but she was getting up one way or another to take that shower she teased him, "You're not doubting your Original Hybrid status now are you?"

Klaus scoffed, "Never Love. Fine, you'll be quick. I mean it Caroline if you are not done within an hour I'll come in there after you." He helped her to stand; pleased to see that while she was still weak, she was a bit steadier than before.

Caroline sighed as he assisted her to the bottom of the staircase, "If I wasn't so tired I would so argue with you for that you know." Half way up the stairs she turned to glance down at him as he stood at the bottom, she could see the worry he was trying to hide from her. She inhaled a breath of air before she told him, "Thank you Klaus." She watched as he began shaking his head, she had no doubt that he was about to wave off her thanks, "No Klaus I mean it. Thank you. When I started getting dizzy I didn't even hesitate to call you. You were the first person; you were the only person I even thought to call. Do you want to know why?" At his silence she continued with her eyes sparkling heavily with emotions, "Because I had no doubt what so ever that you would be there. That I could count on you. I've never really had that before, so when I say thank you Klaus I really mean it." Smiling tenderly at him once more she turned and made her way up the stairs.

As she disappeared from his line of sight Klaus had to grab the banister for support as his emotions over her words left him breathless. All his life all he ever wanted was for someone to see him for the man Caroline had just described him to be, reliable, caring and trustworthy. He knew his means over the years had been less then copacetic to try and gain those titles, but he had tried in his own ways. But where he had failed with others, namely his own family, in the course of just a short time he accomplished it with her. The more he had discovered about her over that time, the more his affections for her had grew, all he had wanted, all he had yearned for from her was to be gifted with the look that she gave others she truly cared for. To know what it would feel like to have that look aimed at him, and now he did. It was such a feeling beyond anything he had imagined or dreamed it to be. Klaus raised his watering blue eyes to the place she last stood as his hand moved over his chest rubbing at the wondrous ache that resided there due to her, due to his Caroline. His mouth moved forming soundless words, "I love you Caroline. Always and forever." The ache intensified with his silent words as a tear fell down his cheek, what a beautiful feeling it was. He vowed to himself once more that no matter what, come what may, he would do everything in his power and even beyond that to ensure her protection and her happiness. Raising his hand he wiped the evidence of his emotions away and sucked in a breath preparing himself to switch to his hard Hybrid mode to make a few phone calls and demand answers before she joined him once more after her shower.

Klaus walked out onto the porch knowing that while her hearing was not advanced enough to pick up on his discussions over the water from the shower, he would be able to hear her just fine. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket as he leaned against a post clicking on Stefan's name.

"Klaus, hey what do you need?" Stefan's voice sounded hoarse as if he had just woken from sleep.

"Ripper, did I wake you?" Klaus asked cockily.

Stefan cleared his throat before responding, "Yeah, I've been up for huh, three days now. I just got home two hours ago and went right to sleep, why? What's going on?"

Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion; Caroline said she had seen Stefan right before her latest episode hit. Judging by the time Klaus knew that would have only been no more than forty-five minutes ago. "Nothing that can't wait, go back to your beauty sleep. Lord knows you need it Ripper."

Stefan's huff threw static over the line, "Gee thanks." He said before cutting the call.

Klaus tapped his phone against his chin in contemplation, it was possible that Caroline was mistaken about seeing Stefan but Klaus held doubts over that. The only other possibility was one that did not sit well with him, it could have been Silas. But for the life of him he could not find a reason for Silas to appear to her at all, let only appear as Stefan. He knew Silas could change his appearance at will but at the moment his face of choice was that of the dearly departed Professor. None of this made any sense, he had more questions than he did answers and he did not like that fact at all. Scrolling through his contacts to Kol's name he hit the call icon determined to get some sort of answer from his brother. He had enough of his avoidance and deflections, his instincts were screaming at him that Kol knew more about what was happening than he was letting on.

Klaus growled as after the first ring he was sent to voicemail, his eyes flashed yellow as he angrily left a message, "Times up little brother. I suggest you prepare yourself to answer my entire line of questioning immediately. You know more than you are saying and I will not tolerate this insolence any longer. Caroline is most certainly not fine as she suffered yet another episode this afternoon. Get the Bennett witch and find out a way to fix this now." Klaus chuckled darkly, "For if you don't, if you fail me brother it's back into the box you go. You'll be lucky to ever see the light of day again! I did such to Finn; do not think for a moment I will not do the same to you." Klaus harshly stuffed his phone back in his jacket pocket as he yelled, "Fuck!" He stood there for a moment caught between rushing off to track down Kol and staying here to watch over Caroline. Closing his eyes as he breathed harshly he knew there was no debate amongst the two. Hearing the shower turn off in the house he took a moment to push down his frustration before walking to Caroline's car to retrieve the flowers he had placed in the backseat.

By the time Caroline made her way down the stairs Klaus was sitting relatively calm in the living room, the flowers he bought for her were in a vase on the sofa table. A gentle smile grew on his face as he took her appearance in, her slightly damp hair was done up in a French braid that curled over her shoulder, she was dressed in a pair of what looked to be very comfortable dark blue sweatpants, a white tank top and a grey zip up hoodie. Caroline played with the zipper of her hoodie pulling it down to the end before sliding it back up to the top of her stomach with a regretful smile on her face. "What is it Love?"

"I know we had this date planned for tonight and I'm really sorry, with you making reservations and all, but I don't think I'm really up for going out." She stumbled her way through her speech, worried he would think she was blowing him off yet again.

Klaus stood making his way over to her, "Well then it's a good thing I called to cancel and took the liberty of ordering in instead." Waving his hand behind him her gaze followed his directions and she noticed the Chinese take-out that sat on the sofa table next to the flowers.

"What? Really?" Caroline said breathlessly.

Klaus raised his hand running his fingers down her cheek, "You've been through quite the ordeal this afternoon, I had the feeling you would much rather stay in." Klaus pulled away from her feeling uncertain, "I would not assume you want me to stay however, so if you'd rather me go…"

Caroline rushed forward and grabbed him hand, "No! Stay. I mean if you want to."

Klaus smiled his dimples in full bloom as he raised her hand to his lips, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be." Guiding her with his hand on her lower back to the sofa he asked her, "So besides eating our meal, is there perhaps something you'd like to watch?"

Caroline looked at him in disbelief, "You want to watch a movie?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders as he helped her sit down before he stood up straight in front of her with his hands behind his back gazing at her with a cheeky grin, "Why not, but may I make a request?" She grinned at him with her head tilted to the side waving her hand for him to proceed, "Can we not have the three seats between us?" Caroline threw her head back in laughter before she looked at him, he raised his eyebrow in question and she shook her head still laughing as she patted the seat right next to her.

"So have you heard anything from your siblings?" Caroline asked him as they began eating from the containers.

Klaus shook his head as he swallowed a bite, "No, but things have been a little out of hand here for me to try and call them. I did however put a call into Kol about what happened with you today, unfortunately he failed to answer." His voice grew hard as he continued, "I left him a message letting him know to get with the little witch and figure out what she did wrong and to fix it immediately."

Caroline pointed her fork at him with her eyes narrowed, " _Bonnie_ didn't do anything wrong." His mouth opened to retort as she stopped him, "Maybe the witches just hid it better than she thought, let's give her a chance before you start throwing threats all over the place ok?" She watched as Klaus clenched his jaw and placed her hand on his arm, "Look, I know you're worried, heck I'm trying really hard not to freak out myself, but can we please just give her a chance to figure it out?"

"Fine." He ground out turning to look at her in the eyes, "But the moment it proves that she cannot find something I will do things my way Caroline."

"Well I guess that's the best I can ask for, for now anyways." He huffed and went back to his food. Caroline tilted her head as she watched him; he was doing more stabbing at his food than eating. Klaus turned his head and looked at her with an agitated look on his face which only caused Caroline to giggle.

"What?" He hissed to her.

Still giggling she replied, "You are adorable when you pout, you know that?"

Klaus scoffed at her, "I do not pout." Turning his face away from her as his cheeks felt warm.

Caroline giggled again, "Ok Klaus."

Klaus couldn't hold back the huff of bashful laughter at her tease, "So you think that I'm adorable?" He smirked at her as he set his food down, leaning against the sofa placing his arm along the back of it to running his fingers over the side of her neck, delighting in the goosebumps that rose due to his delicate touch. Tilting his head to pierce her with his devilishly blue eyes he asked her in a sultry tone, "What else do you think of me Caroline?"

The barely there touch of his fingers sent shivers down her spine while his timber of voice and look in his eyes made a heat begin to coil in her lower abdomen. His growing smirk told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her which only caused her to want to wipe the smug look off his face. Caroline shifted closer to him, pressing herself tightly against his side, in a seductive low voice she spoke as she ran her hand up his chest, "I think…" She ran her nose slowly across his cheek, "I find you…" She bit back a grin as she felt him shiver as his hand wrapped around her back, "Niklaus…" She all but purred in his ear, catching his eyes rolling back out of the corner of her own as his hand gripped her hoodie pulling her closer, "Very…" She shifted closer as she practically moaned in his ear. "Very…" She whispered as she pulled back running her lips across his scruffy cheek. Their heated eyes met and locked on each other's, both breathing heavily. _Warning! Don't get caught in your own trap!_ She leaned in an inch away from his parted lips before she gave him a gentle shove, "Full of yourself!" She laughed as his jaw fell open and his eyes went wide, pulling herself out from under his arm to sit back in her own spot.

Klaus was sure he looked like a fool with his mouth hanging open he began to sputter incoherent words before he shook his head roughly once in attempts to shake off the lust he felt down to the tips of his fingers. Lifting his hand he pointed his finger at her with narrowed eyes, "That was just down right evil Love!"

Caroline sat up primly, "Serves you right. Someone needs to knock you down a peg or two. Your ego is way too big to share this sofa with the two of us."

Klaus bit his tongue to hold back the many lewd comments running through his mind at her statement before he stood up abruptly and bowed to her, "My apologies , I had no idea I was in the company of such a proper Southern Belle." At her playful self-righteous nod he smirked, "But then again, I've yet to meet a proper Lady who could be such a fiery vixen." They looked at each other before laughing at themselves, both looking at the other in wonder over how easy it was to be themselves with the other.

Caroline stood and began to clean up the mess on the table before she remembered something, "Oh! Speaking of fiery, did you hear what happened at Elena's?"

Klaus began picking up as well looking over to her, "Caroline, I can take care of this, you should be resting." He knew that would cause an eye roll or a huff from her, he was pleased to see he was correct with both parts, "But no I have not, nor do I truly care what the idiotic doppelganger has done now besides informing me that she and the lesser Salvatore brother have found the mutts."

Making their way into the kitchen Caroline spoke over her shoulder as she threw away their garbage, "Normal I would defend my friend but in this case I don't think I can." She spun to look at him as she explained to him with her arms flailing around her as she paced the kitchen. "She took Jeremy's body from the morgue, put his dead body in her house and set the damn thing on fire before her and Douche Bag Damon left! Can you believe that?" Klaus's lips twitched as he watched her pace around the kitchen with her arms moving with every word in irritation at her friend. His smile faded quickly as he flashed to catch her from falling. She looked sheepishly into his worried eyes feeling embarrassed and afraid over the fact that she hadn't even tripped over anything she just felt weak all of a sudden. "I guess you're right about that resting I should be doing huh?" Her soft voice did little to ease his concern over her, he felt as if he could kick himself for forgetting, if only for a moment, that something was wrong with his strong ray of light.

Klaus bend down placing his arm beneath her legs scooping her up to cradle her in his arms and carry her into the living room. Depositing her on the sofa he stood up straight, "Don't move." He said sternly before flashing off to her bedroom only to return seconds later holding a pillow and a blanket from her bed. He placed the pillow at one end of the sofa before coaching her into laying down. Shaking the blanket out and draping it over her he inquired softly, "What do you want to watch Love?"

Caroline blinked at him in awe, no one had ever taken care of her like Klaus was and it left her feeling speechless as his eyes held concern for her and some type of warmth that she had never seen directed at her in such a way before by anyone else, "I actually have a movie in that I've been waiting to watch when I had the time." She bit her lower lip hesitantly, "But it's kind of a chick flick so if you want…" Klaus waved his hand at her before turning to the entertainment center to get the movie she had in ready. The screen showed the menu options for the movie Kate and Leopold and Caroline flinched, all her past experiences told her guys never liked watching girlie movies, "Really Klaus you can pick something else, I probably won't even stay awake long enough to watch the entire thing."

Klaus made his way over to the sofa, "It's not a problem Love. I actually heard about this particular film before but have never seen it for myself."

Caroline's eyes widened, "You mean to say you like these kinds of movies?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "While I prefer the entertainment books provide more, film is another form of art. And as long as it isn't some incepted teeny-bopper film than I don't mind." Klaus pushed the extra blanket out of the way from the spot by her feet before sitting down and resting his arm over the back of the sofa as he hit play on the remote. As the opening credits began Klaus glanced over to find Caroline eyeing him in contemplation, "What?" he asked her nervously.

Caroline's head moved in a slight nod before she shifted her body away from the back of the sofa and lifted the blanket up behind her, "Come here."

Klaus stared at her in shock before he stood to toe off his shoes. Slowly he crawled his way up behind her never removing his eyes from her as he settled in behind her feeling unsure of where to place his hands. Caroline made the choice for him as she draped the blanket over him and took his hand in hers rolling to face the television linking their fingers together and pressing their joined hands to her stomach. Klaus's breath hitched in response as he slide his other arm beneath the pillow under her head placing his own head just above hers. Caroline heard his breath hitch and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand and smiled to herself as she felt him relax and pull her in closer to him. "By the way," She whispered softly to him with her eyes on the screen, "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

Klaus glanced down at her face with a tender smile, "They are not half as beautiful as you Caroline."

Caroline breathed out an awed laugh before elbowing him gently, "Stop with the charm already Klaus and watch the movie."

"Never Love." He whispered against the back of her head, his breath ruffling her hair that had escaped from her braid. True to her word, Caroline was asleep within the first half hour of the film. Gazing down at her he ran his face over the side of hers taking in her enchanting scent. Resting his head back on the pillow he tightened his arm around her midsection as Caroline shifted closer to him in her sleep, she settle once more releasing a sigh of contentment. Klaus closed his eyes and found himself wishing that she could spend the rest of eternity in the safety of his arms, along with wishing that his arms would prove to be strong enough to keep at bay whatever it was that was happening to her from touching her ever again.

.

.

.

* * *

To you this chapter I have threw, please stop to leave a little review.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, it is nearly 4am in the morning but this chapter is officially done! I'm too tired to write too much of an Author's note. ;)

 **The two Guest Reviewers on Chapter 17 on 5/22/2016:** Thank you both so much for your sweet and kind words about the chapter! I'm very glad you both liked their "date" ;)

This chapter is 11,298 words long which will kick this story to over 100,000 words! All I can say about this chapter is hang on to your knickers it's going to be one heck of a ride! I hope you like what I did here. Butterflies are storming through my tummy! Last Chapter we hit 202 reviews! 172 followers and 88 Favorites! YAY! Thank you to all of you!

I do not own Vampire Diaries and all that jazz.

Also I would like to point out just in case it could trigger anything for anyone, there will be talks about what happened between Caroline and Damon. And there will be violence.

Again sorry for the short note here, I am so very tired. LOL Ok, you're not here for that anyways so on with the show.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The man caught her and pulled her in close, "Always my Little One. Always."_

 _A twig snapped in the distance making the man turn around. "Are you sure about that?" A woman's voice said as she entered the glade._

 _The man placed the little girl on the ground and kept her behind him. "What is it you want?" He asked harshly._

 _The little girl held tightly to the man's pant legs, her tiny fists turning white from the strain once she heard the interloping woman laugh._

" _You need to pay for the wrongs you have done." The woman said pointing towards the man and the child. "And I'll be the one to oversee it done."_

 _The man let out a sarcastic laugh, "You think you can over take me? You do not stand a chance wench." The man felt the little girl hold tighter to his pants and let out a whimper. He carefully placed his hand on her head behind him not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him._

 _The little girl whimpered as she glanced around the glade and noticed a small mob coming out from behind the trees surrounding them. She never should have begged to come here today. She thought shaking with fear. She knew something bad was going to happen but she ignored it so she could check on the butterfly._

 _The woman let out a mocking laugh, "You think I came alone this time? I rarely make the same mistake twice."_

 _The man took notice to their surroundings and cursed himself a fool for only focusing his attention on the woman. He counted eleven others surrounding them before he heard the faint desperate whispers of the little girl behind him._

" _My fault. All my fault."_

 _The man quickly knelt down to take her tiny chubby face in his hand, "No my sweet Little One this is not your fault, I swear it." He looked over her head and noticed the group, now counting twelve beginning to form a circle. The three behind the little girl were not quite in formation as of yet. There is still a chance! He thought to himself. Looking back at the little girl, taking in her fear filled crystal blue eyes he took a deep breath and whispered quickly to her. "Listen to me closely Little One. I need you to turn straight around and run. Run as fast and as far as your legs will carry you."_

 _Tears began to form in the little girl's eyes as she whispered harshly, "No! I don't want to leave you!"_

" _I know my Little One. I know. But you must. I will follow when I can. I will find you, always." Taking a hold of her shoulders he quickly spun her around before the last three could gain their places and gave her a gentle but forceful shove. "Run now Caroline! Run!"_

 _He watched as she ducked and weaved through the break in the circle and nearly flew through the woods before he spun back around to face the Coven. "Now, shall we begin?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus startled awake to the sound of his phone; he blinked his eyes astounded that he had actually fallen asleep. Raising his head he glanced at Caroline's sleeping face, her forehead was furrowed as if she was having an intense dream and he couldn't find it more adorable as he curiously wondered what dreams danced through her head. Carefully as not to wake her he slowly slid his arm out from under the pillow and extracted his hand from hers before he gingerly raised his body off the sofa. He watched as Caroline murmured in her sleep before she rolled over to the spot he had just vacated. He breathed out a sigh of relief that she slept still, knowing after everything that was happening to her she needed to rest to gain her strength back. Klaus walked to the chair that he had thrown his jacket over to extract his phone from its pocket. He seen there was only one text message waiting for him from Damon but nothing from Kol and his teeth clenched together in irritation over that fact. Opening the text from Damon it read;

 _Found the two mutts. They didn't want to tag along. We waited for the perfect moment and have the wolf girl tied up in the trunk. Wolf boy should follow behind us soon. We have a day head start on him. We will have her in a cell at the Boarding house by nightfall. Mission accomplished General Grievous. D &E out. _

Klaus had a devilish smile grow on his face as he read the text thinking that at least someone did what they were told, even if it was Damon. He made his way to the front porch quietly to make another attempt at reaching Kol. Growing impatient that after the first ring he was sent to voicemail once again. Growling angrily he spat into the phone, "You have one hour to call me back before I have your entire bat collection put through a chopper and use it as kindling for the fireplaces! I'm not joking Kol, sixty minutes starting now!" Klaus ran a hand roughly through his hair before deciding it was time to check on Rebekah and Elijah's progress. After the second ring Rebekah answered her phone.

"Hello Nik."

"Bekah," Something close to relief showed in his voice, "at least one of my siblings knows how testy I get when they screen my calls. So tell me, how's the little scavenger hunt going for the cure? Have you found Katerina yet?" He heard the rushing of wind through the phone before Rebekah spoke again.

"I think Elijah knows where the little bitch is but he has us roaming the damn country side to delay us." Rebekah whispered to her brother just in case, even though she left the hotel room, Elijah was lurking nearby to overhear.

Klaus growled in frustration as his hand ran through his hair yet again, "Why can nothing ever be simple where Elijah and Katerina are concerned. Figure it out quickly Rebekah; I have too much at stake here at the moment to concern myself with Elijah giving you the run around."

"What could possibly be more important to you than finding the cure? You were dead set on us finding it as quickly as possible. Why don't you just come here and force Elijah to give up her location?"

Klaus sighed as he responded, "You will do fine on your own sister. I can't leave her alone right now." Not realizing what he had allowed to slip before it was too late.

Rebekah scoffed, "Oh of course! This is about your little obsession with the baby vampire. Did she forgive you yet Nik?" She taunted him before she spat out, "If she knows what's good for her she will turn the other way and run from you before you destroy her like you do everything you claim to care about."

"Just see that you find the cure sister and call me once you have it." Klaus sneered as he promptly ended the call.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kol grimaced as he listened to his brother's latest message. He wasn't sure which upset him more, the possibility of losing his prized bat collecting or the fact that Caroline was weakening faster than anticipated. Kol sighed as he shook his head; it seemed the plan was being bumped up ahead of schedule and he was going to have to put a call in to the coven so they could explain things to Caroline sooner rather than later.

Kol turned to glance at Bonnie as he pocketed his phone to find she still sat on the rock next to the falls frozen in shock as her mind was obviously whirling at everything he had just told her. Kol cleared his throat snapping her out of her daze and drawing her attention to him. "I hate say this so soon after I just sprung this all on you, but we have to move this along. It seems Caroline had yet another episode as my brother called it so we are going to have to head over there now," He grimaced before he muttered, "preferably before he destroys my favorite bats."

Bonnie's mouth hung open as she finally spoke sounding baffled, "After all that, you are worried about your bats? I mean Caroline is…and she's…you and I have to…and Silas…it's just so…insane!"

"That about sums it up Darling." He said as he walked over to her and held out his arm, "So are you ready to do this or what?"

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath, her eyes glazed over with determination, "Let's do this."

"There's the feisty little witch." Once they arrived back at Kol's car he pulled his phone out to make a call, "Steven, it's time." He hung the phone up as soon as Steven sighed out a heavily spoke ok, spinning the car around and pealing out kicking the gravel up behind them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun was just starting to set as Klaus sat on a chair watching Caroline sleep with a concern eye flickering constantly from her back to the notepad he had found on her desk. He thought back with a small smile on his lips to when he had discovered the prominent place of honor she had placed the latest sketches he had gifted her. Looking at her now, he couldn't help but feel the wonder that flowed through him at the level of trust she bestowed on him over the course of the day.

A sudden intense feeling roared his instincts to life, much like what he felt every time Mikael was closing in on him and his siblings. Something was coming and it was headed their way fast. Quickly setting the notepad down he flashed through the house peering out the windows for any signs of what it was. His instincts had never failed him once before and as he watched Kol's car nearly hop the curb to park in front of Caroline's home he knew he was right.

Stalking through the living room he spared a glance at Caroline seeing that she was still asleep, but it looked anything but restful judging by the movement of her eyes beneath her eyelids. Making it to the front door he flung it open before Kol could raise his hand to knock, "Well, well brother. It seems you heeded my warning," Klaus made a show of pulling up his sleeve to check the time; "quite impressive actually, you only had another twenty minutes to spare." Klaus said as he leaned his body against the door way with a smirk.

Bonnie huffed as she shouldered her way past Klaus, "We don't have time for this pissing match. We need to talk to Caroline."

Klaus threw a cocky smirk in her direction as well, "You'll find her asleep in the living room Sweetheart. I'd suggest you let her rest for a few more moments." He turned his head back to Kol narrowing his eyes, "It's past the time my brother and I had a little chat."

Kol smirked cockily right back at his older brother, "I think it would be best if we had that conversation inside Nik."

Klaus laughed harshly and responded self-assured, "Therein lies the issue with your assumption brother, you have not been invited in and Caroline's mother is not here at the present time to do so, nor do I think she would." Klaus flashed forward wrapping his hands around Kol's throat pinning him to a post on the porch as he hissed in his face, "I believe you have the knowledge I seek Kol and I am far past finished with waiting for your answers that never seem to come."

Kol pushed violently against him throwing Klaus across the porch and walking towards the door, "You'll find there is a lot that I can accomplish now Nik." The air left his lungs as Klaus growled and rose to his feet to tackle him once more.

Klaus had Kol pinned beneath him as he shouted in his face, "Enough of your riddles brother! You will tell me what I want to know and you will tell me now!"

"Klaus? What the hell is going on?" Both men turned their head towards Caroline who stood next to them with her hands on her hips. "Kol? How are you in my house? And why are you two wrestling around like you are trying out for a cage fight?"

Klaus let go of his brother and stood looking at him in shock, "How did you get in the house Kol?"

Kol dusted himself off as he stood, "Well brother it all started when you tackled me on the porch and rolled us into the…"

"I know what happened!" Klaus yelled frustrated before his voice turned deadly, "Tell me just how you made it past without an invitation?"

Kol glanced at Bonnie as she walked out of the living room to stand next to Caroline. Bonnie raised her hands up as she shook her head to deny him, "Oh no. Don't look at me for help, this is all you buddy."

"Your support in this is astounding Bonnie Lass." He replied in a deadpan voice.

Caroline looked around at all their faces feeling confused, "What is he talking about Bonnie? Kol will you please just answer the question before Klaus decides to make a bigger mess of my Mom's house?" Klaus glanced at Caroline, his displeasure over her comment visible on his face and she shrugged her shoulders in response. "What? Are you telling me you won't get all violent with him again?"

Kol strutted his way into the living room, "Fine, but I feel a demonstration is in order first." He began riffling through the shelves that held various knick-knacks and pictures looking for what he would need. He stopped on a picture of Bonnie and Caroline from their freshman year as cheerleaders and grinned, "Well, look at the divine creatures you were even before you were fully developed."

Klaus snarled at Kol, ready to flash over to him but stopped as Caroline placed her hand on his arm. He turned ready to shake her off him before he noticed the angry look on her face directed at Kol. That was enough for him to stand down, knowing that she could handle the situation herself.

"Kol Mikaelson, I swear to everything that's holy if you do not get to the point I will make a damn slide show of those pictures and show it for the next Movie in the Park event!" Her finger pointed at him as she narrowed her eyes, "And don't think for a minute that I won't, I organize all this towns events and final approval goes through me."

"Temper, temper Darling! I found what I needed, no need to get hasty now." He said as he turned with a handful of candles, placing them on the table in front of the sofa. Kol heard his brother's exasperated sigh and glanced up at him with a grin, "Your patience will be rewarded Nik, let me show you what I can really do." As the last words left his mouth he dropped his fangs and waved his hand lighting not only the candles on the table but the fireplace behind him as well. Pulling his fangs back at the dual gasp from his brother and Caroline, his face held a smug smile as he threw his arms out beside him in the air, "You're not the only Hybrid around anymore Nik."

Klaus stared at his brother in absolute shock, "I don't understand. How…how did this happen brother?"

Kol leveled him with a hard glare, "You think that all those times I would leave, searching out every coven I could find was really me trying to help Father rid the Earth of you?" At Klaus's hard but hesitant look Kol threw his arms into the air, "Utterly daft you are brother. Completely daft! You do not remember what our parents did to us all but I do!" He shouted pointing a finger roughly into his own chest.

Klaus snarled as he stalked closer to him, "How dare you! I know quite well that they did to us Kol, what they did to me more than the rest of you!"

Kol shook his head slowly, "You're wrong Nik."

At the tone of his voice Klaus calmed a fraction, "What do you mean?"

"We do not have the time to get into the family drama," Kol walked to Klaus and placed a hand on his shoulders, "I swear to you brother that I will explain it all, every last painful detail, but for now I will give you the cliff note version knowing that you won't be satisfied without me telling you something. We all held the powers of magic in our veins before our dear loving parents bound them the moment we began to show it."

Klaus's eyes went wide before falling hard once more, "No, you will tell me what you know now Kol." Headlights drifted across the window drawing his attention. "This is not over."

"Oh I know brother, and I will tell you everything later I swear it." Kol turned his head and locked eyes with Caroline, "Now is the time to let Caroline know what exactly is happening to her."

Caroline sucked in a surprised gasp at Kol before her jumped at the sound of multiple footsteps coming onto the porch. Klaus flashed to her side as he could tell by their scents were a small group of witches and…"Steven?" Caroline asked. "What's going on? Why are you here?" Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, "And who are these people?"

Steven offered her a remorseful smile as he made his way into the house followed by three older women. Walking over to her, he glanced hesitantly at Klaus who stood beside her looking as if he was ready to attack but only holding back because of who he was to Caroline. Steven could only hope that Caroline would still love him the same after she heard what they had to say. He pointed to each of the women, "This is Bridget, Vilma and Zelma." He sighed as he looked deep into Caroline's eyes, "We are here to tell you, well, about yourself Sunshine."

Caroline began to stutter, "What…what do you mean? How do you even know that…there…is something wrong with me?" Her breath picked up as it started to click, "How did you find out? I mean I just killed those witches yesterday, how did you find out so fast?" Caroline trailed off as she looked around the room and took in everyone's faces feeling confused and desperate for answers. "I swear I didn't mean to, I didn't know that would happen. I was only protecting Bonnie."

Steven smiled gently at her, "That's not why we are here Sunshine."

Klaus's eyes roamed over everyone taking noticed that outside of Caroline and himself, everyone in the room seemed to know exactly what was going on. Grinding his teeth together he spoke firmly, "Someone had better start talking." The three older women, who looked to be in their mid-fifties, began to whisper to each other as they looked at him with wide frightened eyes realizing just who he was. Klaus grinned viciously at them, "You've heard of me, fantastic! Then you are well aware of just how I enjoy extracting information from those who fail to answer me. So if you wish to avoid such a fate I suggest you talk. Now!"

The witches looked to Steven for guidance and he shook his head in response, "There is no need for violence Klaus. We are here to help Caroline," Steven pointedly eyed how close Klaus was standing next to Caroline. "And it looks like you feel the same way," he waved his hand between the two of them. "So why don't we all take a seat and we will explain what we know."

Klaus glanced down at Caroline who stared at nothing particular seeming to be lost in her own thoughts, "Caroline?" he picked up her hand giving it a gentle squeeze as she snapped out of her daze. He felt pride in her inner strength as she shook off his hold of her hand only to stand tall with her shoulders pulled back as she replied sternly.

"Fine. But I expect the truth." Her eyes narrowed as she looked everyone in the eyes before landing on Steven, "It seems some people have been lying to me enough as it is." She spun on her heels before walking over to a chair in the living room and sat down as everyone followed. The witches made a wide berth around Klaus as they took a seat in the room as well. Klaus smirked at them all, choosing to stand behind the chair Caroline sat in, resting his hands on top of it next to her shoulders. "Well?" Caroline spoke as she eyed Steven and the witches critically, "Who's going to start?"

Steven sat on the end of the sofa closest to her reaching forward to hold her hand only to pull back as she snatched her hand away with a scoff. With a painful sigh he began earnestly, "I want you to know first Caroline that I have always loved you and everything I have every done was just so I could protect you." He sighed as he took in the look she was giving him, never had she looked at him with such distrust and anger before and he wished more than anything she could one day forgive him for keeping this from her. "The truth is," He ran a hand over his face, "Gosh I don't even know where to start."

Klaus growled at him, "Just pick a place and begin before I get moody." Caroline's hand rose and she gently ran her fingers over his hand before she pulled it back, folding her hands together in her lap.

"Steven you are really freaking me out here. Can you just start somewhere, anywhere? Please?" Caroline swallowed past the emotions threating to overtake her; she just wanted to know what everyone else seemed to know about her. Not to mention why they knew when she didn't.

"Ok, right. So." He sucked in a breath and began, "There is a legend that speaks of a child, and I… and she…"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Kol interrupted. "At this rate we will all die before you finish! So if you will, allow me." Kol said from his place leaning against the fireplace.

The witch named Vilma, that Caroline thought looked like a kindly old Grandmother, interrupted him, "No. You may have been chosen as her Protector but we are a part of the coven, so it should be us that explains it all to her." She looked to Steven, "Isn't that right Watcher?"

Caroline's eyes flew to Steven, "What does she mean Steven? Why is she calling Kol my Protector? And why is she looking at you as if you are in charge here?"

Steven sighed, glancing at her meekly, "I was brought in once your," his hesitance in answering her was clear to everyone, "other Watchers proved unfit to complete their duties."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him through narrowed eyes, "And just what duties are those?"

Steven flinched at her cold tone, "A Watcher is responsible for looking over everyone involved. To ensure the safety of all those under his charge, to stay in contact with everyone and help to teach the next Watcher to be prepared for when and if the time comes."

Klaus eyed him sharply, "The time for what exactly?"

Vilma answered for him, "If you want to know what the future holds then you much first understand the past."

Klaus growled under his breath, "Bloody witches." But he waved his hand for her to explain.

"There is a story as old as time it's self that tells of a child born into this world but transformed into something entirely different." Vilma began in a hypnotic tone as she told them the story. "She was cursed to die by the hands of a deceitful and greedy witch shortly after the time of her birth. Her Mother did not survive child birth and her Father refused to lose his only daughter after just suffering the loss of his wife. As part of one of the Original witch lines and leader of his coven, he gathered them all together to find a way to save her." Everyone in the room sat still listening to her with rapt attention. "As the child grew weaker, they discovered that it was not a natural death that was trying to take her but one of magical means. Able to trace the magic, they found that the spell was cast by another Original line of magic making it nearly impossible to overcome. It just so happened that a group of the neighboring wolf clan came to welcome the new baby into the world, and however it came about we are unsure of but the coven uncovered a spell unlike anything anyone had ever attempted before. This spell could take the supernatural essence of someone and gift it to the child, giving her the strength to ensure her survival."

Vilma watched as Klaus gave a skeptical look at this information, "I am sure you are wondering just who would give up such a huge part of themselves for a mere babe. But unlike you Hybrid there are others in this world who do not think only of themselves." She pointedly looked at Caroline before glancing back at him. "It was the Alpha's daughter who came forward and offered herself up as the sacrifice. I won't bother with the details, most have been lost over time anyways, so needless to say the spell was cast, the spell placed on the babe was broken and she lived." The other two witches shifted in their seats uncomfortably, drawing the gazes of the others in the room to them.

Vilma shot them a look before she cleared her throat, "There were…consequences to such magic's. After draining the woman of her wolf essence they found that the wolves, who at that time could transform painlessly at will, no longer had that ability and from then on could only change when the moon was full and made to suffer painfully to do so."

Kol glanced at his brother, "And I am sure you can gather that did not go over very well with many of the wolves." He paced around the room with his hands tucked in his pockets as he took over the story ignoring the glares from the witches, "Another delightful little tidbit was the unbelievable revelation that as the little girl grew, she not only could easily change at will, making her stronger than any other wolf at the time, but she also retained her powers as a witch."

Vilma huffed before speaking again, "Those who stayed loyal to her Father helped to keep her safe. But in the end she and her father were ambushed, it was lost on how it all happened, we only know of the outcome."

Kol stopped his pacing as he spun to Caroline, "Speaking of that, have the dreams started yet Caroline?"

Caroline stopped breathing and her eyes went wide, which Kol took to mean they had, "Well then I suppose we will know soon enough then won't we?"

Finding her voice, "You don't mean that I am that little girl, do you?" Caroline's eyes frantically went around the room hoping that this was some kind of joke before she scoffed, "You can't be serious! I think I would know if I was a witch or a wolf."

One of the other three witches, Zelma, took this moment to speak up, "Actually you wouldn't." Caroline's head snapped in her direction. "When you first awoke I'd say what, twelve years ago now, your Watcher at the time decided it was best if we cast a spell on you to forget where you had come from. It wouldn't do well for anyone involved to have a six year old running around confused and with little understanding about how and why the Earth had changed so much when she was from almost two-thousand years ago."

"What? I don't understand?" Caroline started breathing heavily as panic began to set in, "What are you all saying? That I'm some kind of, I don't know, Hybrid or whatever from over two-thousand years ago? How is that even possible? This doesn't make any sense!" Caroline jumped off her chair and looked at Bonnie pointing behind her to the witches, "Tell them they're all crazy Bon! Tell them you've known me my whole life!"

Klaus made his way around the chair with a hard glare at the witches, "How would it even be possible?" His mind raced with all the information they had gave them, "What did you mean by when she had awaked?"

Steven chose to answer Klaus as he seen the fear the witches held of him, "She was placed under a curse, one that is a bit more complexed than the one they placed on her Father."

Caroline spun and looked at Steven with frantic eyes, "But Daddy wasn't cursed Steven. I think I would have known if Daddy was cursed." She drew back into herself for a second thinking that if what they were saying was true, maybe she didn't know anything about herself at all. Her hands began to tremble with anxiety at the thought of what this could all mean if they were telling the truth.

Steven shook his head slowly, "No Sunshine, Bill wasn't cursed." He hated to be the one to tell her this especially as he knew what he had to say next would take away her look of triumph, "But your real Father was." He inhaled a breath before saying, "Silas was."

Klaus felt his eyes go wide in disbelief, "Are you saying that Silas is Caroline's Father?" His breath rushed out of his lungs as Steven nodded his head. Klaus turned apprehensively to Caroline, concerned about what she was feeling.

Caroline crossed her arms as she scoffed, "Right so the creepy psycho who is trying to drop the veil and destroy the Other Side is my father. Sure, because why not!" Caroline's fingers got caught in her braid as she attempted to run them through her hair. Frustrated with everything around her she harshly undid the braid not caring that she pulled on her hair painfully.

Bonnie stepped closer to Caroline and placed a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention, trying to offer her friend comfort as she spoke softly, "Actually Care, that's not why he's doing it. He's doing it to…"

Caroline knocked her hand off for her shoulder as her mouth fell open in shock, "You too Bon? I thought you were my friend! You knew about this…this bullshit they're trying to sell me but you didn't think to say, oh hey Care I know you think you know who you are but that's not really the case?"

Bonnie could see the look of betrayal in Caroline's eyes and rushed to explain, "Care I didn't even find out about any of this until just a few hours ago I swear! There is so much more that you need to know. There is something else going on."

Caroline swiped her arm through the air her hair flying wildly around her as she shouted, "No! I am not going to sit here and listen to this…this…these lies!" Her eyes filled with tears as she glanced around the room at the looks of sympathy they were all sending her way. Her eyes found Klaus; his was the only look that said he was just as floored by all this as she was. Their heads both turned towards the front door as the sound of boots thumped onto the porch and into the house.

"Caroline what's going on in here? I got a call about yelling and something about a fight on the porch from the neighbor." Liz walked in the doorway of the living room, her lip curling in disgust when she seen Steven there with the witches.

Caroline stumbled her way to her mother stopping in front of her with pleading tearful eyes, "Mommy tell them they are lying! Tell them I'm your daughter. Please…" She was met with silence, "Mommy?" She trailed off in a tiny voice.

Liz drew in a deep breath before holding Caroline's eyes with her own, "I can't tell you what you want to hear Caroline. Everything they have finally been telling you is the truth."

Caroline took a step back, filled with agitation, "Is this why you always pull away from me?" She demanded." Is why it's like you don't even want to be in the same room as me?" A thought hit her as she felt she finally understood what had been going on, "You're afraid I'll leave you and not think of you as my Mom." Caroline smiled even as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "You don't have to do that Mommy. I love you I don't care what they say. I will always be your…"

"Stop it!" Liz yelled making Caroline freeze where she stood. "Just stop! This was never supposed to happen! Not during my life time! I was just supposed to watch over that damn stone block not have to deal with this!" Liz turned her piercing glare towards the witches.

Caroline drew back a step as if she had been struck, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "What…what are you saying Mom?"

Liz's eyes turned cold as she turned her glare to Caroline and hissed, "Stop calling me that."

Caroline's chin quivered as she held herself tighter, "I …I don't understand. You love me. You're supposed to love me." Her voice ended no higher than a whisper.

Liz sneered at her, "Love you? How can I love something that ruined my life! Something that woke up, on the day of my _real_ daughter's death, walking through _my_ house asking if she could have the pretty room at the top of the stairs that belonged to my dead daughter!"

Shocked gasps could be heard from Bonnie, Kol and Klaus but Caroline could only stare at Liz with her trembling lip and tears covered face as she held herself so tight as if to keep from falling apart. Liz sighed closing her eyes for a moment before opening them back up to looked past Caroline to Steven and the witches, "I'm done. I did my part now it's up to you to finish it. I want nothing to do with this anymore." She turned on her heels to leave, as she made it to the front door she coldly spoke to Caroline over her shoulder, "I want you gone before I come back here." And she walked out of the door without looking at Caroline again.

Caroline stood sobbing with her back facing those in the living room and every sob that left her tore through Klaus like nothing he had ever felt before. He blinked repeatedly trying to process all that they had learned in such a short amount of time, he knew there was even more left to be told but now was not the time for questioning, Caroline needed comfort and he'd be damned if he let any of the fools who had hid all this from her give it to her. He knew first-hand the devastation that was felt when learning your parents were not who you thought that were, the agony that ripped through you when those you love betray and cast you aside.

Just as he made a step towards her Vilma stood and addressed Caroline with a soft soothing voice, "We are sorry Caroline, we were only trying to protect you and keep you safe. We had no idea that it was this bad when we called Steven to take up the Watcher duties instead of Elizabeth. We thought it would be best for you to stay here and not uproot you from where you had grown up and she had agreed at the time. We even did a spell to ensure no magic could harm or touch you if you were found." Klaus stopped halfway to Caroline as he watched her freeze and fall silent at Vilma's last comment before she turned slowly and spoke with the coldest voice he had ever heard come from her.

"If all that is the case, then how was I turned? Where were you for that?!"

Vilma tried not to be offended at Caroline's tone, understanding what she had a lot to take in and seeing the woman she thought to be her Mother all these years turn so cold to her had to be horrible for the girl, "We are deeply sorry that we did not get to you in time to help you through your transition. We arrived after you had transitioned and that's how we knew we had to push things along."

Zelma stood and walked slowly over to them, "Yes, it's also how we knew the time of change was upon us. You turning into an Immortal was foretold to happen, it was how we knew to gather everything into place. It was the only type of magic that could touch you."

Caroline went ridged as she paled, a thought running wild through her mind, as she whispered, "What about me being able to be compelled? Shouldn't I have been immune to that before I was turned?"

Vilma shook her head, "What was done to you in the past bound your powers, essentially making you human even though you weren't. The spell we placed on you was only to block any form of magic from harming or tracking you."

Klaus watched on as Caroline grew paler by the second and made his way to her placing a hand on her arm asking her with concern, "Caroline, are you alright?" He worried whether it was the stress she was under due to everything or if yet another episode was starting. Once Caroline registered his touch she snapped. Her eyes burnt like the flames of Hell and her skin took on a rush of red, but nothing like the blush he liked to provoke out of her, this was pure rage. He slowly moved his hand off her and stepped behind her with a wicked smirk covering his face, knowing she was going to, figuratively speaking; rip their bloody heads off in her anger.

Caroline's eyes bled red as the web of dark veins descended underneath them, her fangs dropped and her breathing turned harsh and fast as she all but growled out, "You think you kept me safe?!" She scoffed out a humorless laugh, "A lot of good you all did me huh! Did any of you think for a damn minute that maybe I would have a run in with a vampire? Sure you did fine and dandy with the witches. But did you ever think for a second to leave me protection against being compelled?!"

The women all looked at each other as Zelma began to stutter, "We…we thought you'd be safe. We didn't think that…"

Caroline balled her fists as she screamed, "No you didn't think! And because of that, while you were supposed to be protecting me I was busy being compelled to be a damn blood bag and used as a fucking sex slave by a moronic Douche Bag! All within my own home! Where I should have been safe! And this was all because you didn't think!?"

Caroline knew there were people talking around her but she heard nothing as she continued to yell stalking closer to the group of witches, throwing hard looks between them and Steven, "Where the hell were you all when the person I thought loved me threw me to the wolves and I was locked in a fucking cage being shot and vervained by them all for hours? What about when my Dad, wait no sorry, the man I thought to be my Father strapped to a chair in a vervain gassed cell and tried to torture the vampire out of me for days?!"

Caroline's chest heaved as her breath puffed in and out of her harshly as she took in the shocked faces of the witches only to close her eyes for a minute, placing her hand to her forehead. Once her blue eyes opened she placed her hands together as if in prayer over her mouth, her voice steady as she spoke, "You know what, no. I don't care. Just get out. I didn't need you then and I sure as hell don't need you now."

Steven stepped forward with his hand out, "Caroline please just let me…"

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as she yelled hysterically, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" before flashing up to her room slamming the door shut behind her.

Everyone stood in stunned silence before two of the witches made their way of the door, Vilma stayed behind and placed her hand on Steven's arm, "Call us later, we will inform the coven about the most recent developments." Steven touched her hand and nodded weakly. "I know you are upset and she is angry and confused, but we need to get the linking spell completed as soon as possible to help keep her strong until we can finish what needs to be done."

Steven eyes filled with tears as he stared up the staircase, "I know we need to link her to Kol but how are we even going to explain that to her?" He continued dejectedly, "I don't think she will ever forgive me."

Kol cleared his throat as he walked over to them, "Well there might be another slight problem with the linking spell Darling." Brother, did you happen to feed the tasty Caroline your blood recently?" Before he could turn to look at his brother with witch drew his attention.

"What!" Vilma's voice cracked as she screeched, "It was said she had to be connected with a powerful Hybrid! That is partly why you were chosen Kol!"

Kol gave her a cocky grin, "It's a good thing my brother here is a powerful Hybrid himself then isn't it?" Kol turned around expecting his brother to be there behind him, wondering why he had been so silent for so long, "Brother?" Looking around the room and listening through the house he found no signs that his brother was anywhere near. "Where did he go?"

Bonnie spoke nervously, "He left as soon as Caroline stormed up the stairs." She sucked in a breath as her eyes widened, "Oh my God! I think he's going after Damon!"

Kol looked at her puzzled, "Why would he…" His face hardened as it dawned on him and he spat, "Damon was the Douche Bag who hurt her? Well then it's a damn good thing for him that he is out of town then huh?"

Bonnie began shaking her head, "I got a text from Elena right before we got here. They're back."

Kol groaned as he ran his hand through his hair, "Oh bloody hell! It's not that I mind at all what Nik is about to do to the wanker, hell I'd love to assist him in the endeavor, but we don't have time to be at odds with that lot right now!" Kol took a moment to think things over before he pointed at Bonnie, "You get Caroline and whatever things she needs and take her to the mansion and wait there. I'll go track down my brother and as much as it pains me to do so, stop him before he does something he can't take back." Kol walked to Steven with a sympathetic smile, "Go home friend, there is nothing you can do for her right now. I will try and talk to her. Just give her some time."

Steven huffed out a humorless chuckle, "Who would have thought that you of all people would be the voice of reason." Sharing a smile with Kol, he ushered Vilma out of the house.

Kol glanced back at Bonnie who had her arms crossed, "Are you really going to stop him?"

Kol grinned darkly at her, "Of course Darling! Right after I help do some lasting damage!" With that Kol flashed away leaving Bonnie alone in the living room.

Bonnie turned her eyes up the stairs, she had no idea everything Caroline had gone through at the hands of Damon. It made her wonder if Elena or Stefan knew. Her eyes went hard as she thought that if they did and they still made Caroline deal with that piece of shit they obviously didn't care about her the way they claimed to. Bonnie made her way up the stairs hoping that she could get through to her friend and make Caroline believe that she really had no idea about any of this until today. With everything Caroline was going through right now, Bonnie knew she would need all the help she could get. And even if she wouldn't believe her, she had no plans of leaving or not trying to help. They were best friends, Caroline had always been there for her and Bonnie would not leave even if she asked her to. That was what real friends did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus flashed out of the Forbes's residence, for a second he felt guilty at leaving Caroline there while she was so upset but he knew in the condition he was in himself he would be of no help to her. Red hot rage flamed through him, the same that he had when he had witnessed Kol being killed. But unlike that event, a simple spell could not take back what Caroline had been through at the hands of Damon. Klaus had been in a state of shock as he took in everything that had transpired in her house, from learning of her past to the Sherriff walking in and turning Caroline's world upside down yet again to her outburst towards the witches. He had broken out of that state of shock as soon as he heard her say Douche Bag. The moniker rang through his mind like the gong of a church bell. He had heard her call only one person that title, several times to be precise. Damon bloody Salvatore would beg for death before this night was through. Klaus had done some vile evil things throughout his existence but never had he harmed a woman in such a despicable manner. He and his family held no tolerance for rapist.

Klaus flashing into the Boarding house faster than any supernatural creature could take notice of and had Damon pinned against a wall in the living room with his hand plunging into his abdomen ripping out his liver and tossing it onto the floor with a wet smack before Elena or Damon could even take a breath.

Damon released a painful grunt and Elena began to scream as she stood from the sofa, "Klaus what the hell? Let Damon g…" With a sickening crack, Elena fell to the floor with a broken neck before she could finish her sentence.

Damon stared wide eyed at a furious Klaus whose face showed his Hybrid features as in a blink of an eye he was back in his face again. "What gives Klaus?" Damon stuttered out holding his stomach. "I thought we were working together?"

Klaus brought his face right up to Damon's as air rushed out of him in harsh breaths, "That was before, now, well now you'll be lucky to survive the night." A cruel smirk twisted his lips, "But then again immortality has its perks don't you think?" A dark tone took over his voice as he hissed through his fangs, "I can kill you and torture you to my heart's content only to dispose of you once I get bored. Much like I am sure your plans were for Caroline."

Damon struggled to hide his fear as he snarked, "So this is about Blondie then is it? Look I don't know what you think hap…" Damon fell to the floor to join Elena with a snapped neck.

Klaus turned his yellow eyes to them, his lips curling in disgust, "Lesson one you will come to find is you do not get to speak of her." Klaus bent and hefted both bodies onto his shoulders and stalked down into the basement, what better place to torture him then in his own home much like he had done to Caroline.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damon's head rose slowly from his chest as he woke with a groan. He looked around the room only to find himself hanging from shackles in the ceiling of a cell in his own basement. Looking to one side of the cell he began struggling to free himself as he watched Klaus cut through Elena's arms and legs with a knife. "What are you doing? Let her go!"

Klaus stood straight as he turned to Damon, revealing the chains that held Elena to the floor, "No I don't think I will."

"Listen Klaus," Damon started sounding desperate, "Your issue is with me just leave her out of this. Don't hurt her."

"But would it not be fitting for me to do so? To hurt her, torture her right here in front of your eyes while you fight and scream for me to stop as you stay chained there, with your feet barely touching the floor, unable to do a thing about it?" Klaus grinned evilly at Damon's fearful panicked eyes and his heaving chest. "But lucky for her that," He pointed the bloodied knife behind him, "Is the only harm that will come to her." Klaus walked casually over to a small table he had placed a few supplies on while he has waited for them to wake. At Damon's relieved sigh Klaus picked up a long jagged piece of glass that he had wrapped a cloth around for a make shift handle. He flashed over to Damon jamming it into his arm just below his wrist before slicing it down to his shoulder. Damon's screams filled him with malicious glee as he repeated the process on his other arm.

Damon's hoarse voice echoed in the cell as he panted, "I don't think Caroline will be too happy with you for this."

Klaus's eyes flashed yellow once more as he growled out a yell before stabbing the jagged glass into Damon's neck, "You may have been unconscious for lesson one, so allow me to repeat myself just this once you pathetic swine," Klaus pulled Damon closer to him by the end of the glass still imbedded in his neck causing struggling gurgles of air to leave his throat. Klaus hissed harshly in his face, "You do not speak of her. You do not soil her name by uttering it from your retched mouth!" He took delight in the blood that sprayed from Damon's neck as he ripped the glass from out of it. He took a small step back only to yell as he slashed it through Damon's stomach just far enough to leave his organs intact but enough for the blood to pour down his legs onto the floor.

Damon hung weakly from the ceiling his body not healing due to the rapid blood loss. He spit the blood that had gathered in his mouth to the floor before his rough voice spoke, "So what, you are going to torture me then kill me?"

Klaus set the glass on the table before picking up a knife. He casually walked around the room tossing the knife in the air and catching it, "I'm not going to kill you Damon, where's the fun in that?" Klaus paused in his steps as if an idea had just struck him, "Hmm. Speaking of fun Damon," He pointed the knife at him, "you know the vervain will be out of your system soon," He waved the knife in a small circle towards the floor, "What with all your blood pooling on the floor, and it so happens you are just the type of fellow a sired vampire of mine is attracted to."

Damon flinched in pain as he scoffed, "Sorry I already have a girl I don't need your left overs."

Klaus began laughing hysterically, "Oh no Damon, you miss understand me. _He_ would be ever so delighted if I ah, compelled him a new toy. Of course he is nowhere near as vile as you are so I'd have to be sure he didn't know you weren't, how should I put this, willingly up for the task?"

Damon's eyes widened in horror as he whispered, "You wouldn't."

Klaus shook his head in mock despair, "Unfortunately you are right." Klaus stalked over to him his voice growing darker in his anger, "I would never stoop so low as to compel someone for sex." He jammed the knife into Damon's left lung, "But you, it makes me wonder," Klaus leaned in as if they were sharing a secret, "is that what holds the appeal of Elena here?" He ripped the knife out and pointed it towards Elena's unconscious body, "Outside of the fact she belonged to you brother first, looks like we found yet another little kink of yours."

"So if you're not going to kill me what are you going to do next, bite me and make me come and beg you for the cure?" Damon attempted to put what little strength he had left in his voice.

Klaus chuckled as he pulled the knife, dripping with Damon's blood, up to his nose to smell it, "So simple minded Damon." He said as if chastising a child, "I want no part of you tainting me and I certainly don't want a part of me inside you." Klaus snapped his head towards the door of the cell as he heard someone walking down the stairs.

"So here you are brother! I was wondering where you had ran off to, and in such a hurry I might add." Kol said as he walked into the cell running his fingers over the table that held the weapons. A pout formed on his lips, "You could have waited for me Nik, you know how much I enjoy a good torture session."

Klaus's lips formed a grin for a moment before it turned to a scowl, "Shouldn't you be with Caroline and the others right now?"

Kol skipped his way around the room, "Well the others are gone and Bonnie is with her now." Kol sighed thinking it really was a shame to stop Damon's suffering, he really would have enjoyed toying with him and Elena, but unfortunately there were other more important things that needed their attention. "Look brother, as much as I hate to be the one to say this, you really need to cut this short," Kol gasped placing his hand over his mouth, "Oops sorry Damon was that a little too soon with the cutting bit?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and was just opening his mouth to retort when he caught a good look at his younger brother. They had been with each other long enough that he could read what his brother was trying to say to him, a small part of him roared in anger at not completing his task with Damon but there were other things, namely Caroline that needed him more right now. Klaus smirked and turned to Damon as the thought struck him that there was always other nights to be had to fulfill his task. Throwing his arms out he spoke, "Well Damon it's your lucky night. It seems I have pressing affairs that are calling for my time and I cannot devote the attention that you so rightfully deserve from me. Good news is," He chuckled as he stepped just a few inches away from Damon, "Well, good for me anyways. The vervain is completely out of your system."

Klaus had ahold of Damon's face before the terror could full take hold in his eyes, "You will remember every second of our time spent here. You will be unable to tell anyone by any means what occurred. You will believe that you have taken your daily dose of vervain but fail to do so and forget only that part of our arrangement." Klaus grinned as Damon repeated the compulsion back to him.

All three men turned their heads at the sound of a gasp coming from the other side of the room. Kol walked to her with a smile as he took in her horror filled eyes, "Elena! How good of you to join us!" Kol reached her as she tried to move away from him as far as the wall and chains around her wrist would allow. Snatching her wrists up, he harshly broke them to remove the manacles before biting her to check for any lingering vervain. Kol kept ahold of her, turning to smile at his brother, "Good show Nik. She's all clean."

Kol roughly grabbed her face, "You will forget all that you have seen tonight. You think you spent your time doing whatever nasty things you and Damon do. You will no longer take vervain, only believing that you have." Kol glanced at Damon through narrowed eyes, "You sired and created a sire bond with her did you not?" At Damon's pressed lip Kol knew the answer. Turning back to Elena, Kol placed his hands on both sides of her head his fingertips pressing in as she screamed in agony. Once he pulled back and released her she fell to the floor unconscious. "And just like that the sire bond is gone." Kol dusted his hands off as if repulsed by having to touch her.

Damon sputtered in disbelief, "How do you do that? What did you do to her?"

Kol grinned as he walked to his brother, flinging an arm around his shoulders, "Never underestimate my family Damon, it will be your downfall." He replied before both brothers flashed out of the house leaving Damon to find his own way out of his chains.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The brother's slowed down once the reacted the woods just behind the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus stopped and looked at Kol, "Were you really able to break the sire bond brother?"

"Doubting me and my powers already Nik?" Kol replied cheekily before turning serious, "I've been reading Silas's grimoire, let me tell you brother there are many things about magic that have gone unknown ever since Qetsiyah created the Other Side."

"Speaking of Silas," Klaus spoke hesitantly, "what is the plan brother, what is he really up to?"

"Listen Nik, I know you want answers and you will have them but Caroline needs to be there to hear them first." Rolling his eyes at his brother's growl Kol continued, "Now calm down Nik. I am not saying you can't be there, I'm just saying she should be as well. I will give you this though, Silas wants her safe. There is still much left to discuss but for now I think your girl needs you. If you will recall she has had quite the trying day and could use your ah, comfort." Kol ended with a waggle of his eyebrows and a chuckle.

Klaus pushed him as he scoffed, "She's not my girl brother."

Kol stopped his chucking, "But you want her to be. There is no shame in it Nik. And there is no need for you to hide it."

Klaus cringed; he by no means wanted to speak of this right now. He had enough of his mind as it was. He turned to face Kol with a curious expression, "Just what did the witches mean by calling you her Protector?"

"I was meant to watch over her and keep her safe from any who meant her harm. When the time came and I was brought back as my new and improved self, they planned to link us together by blood to give her the strength to make it through until everything could be completed." Kol explained though he didn't want to tell too much before Caroline herself learned the truth but he could see the questions and confusion running in his brother's eyes. "Once Silas was awoken they knew she would become weak causing the curse to take affect once more, turning her back into stone. Part of the curse that was placed on them makes it so one cannot live while the other is awake and the closer they are to one another the faster it sets in. So being that Silas is the stronger of the two…" Kol trailed off as understand dawned in Klaus's eyes.

"That leaves Caroline the one to die." Klaus felt panic rise within him at the thought, "Then why doesn't he just leave? Is he wants her safe than one would assume he would be as far from her as possible."

"There is still much to be said Nik, but for now take comfort in the fact that he is her Father and he wants her to live." Kol reached into his coat pocket as his phone went off, "Bonnie just messaged me, she was able to talk Caroline into going to our place. We should head that way." Kol began walking but turned in surprise as Klaus didn't move. "Are you coming brother?"

"You go on ahead Kol, there's something I need to do first." Klaus looked down at himself, "And I should probably wash off the taint of Damon's blood before I see her as well."

Kol eyed him speculatively, "Alright Nik, I'll see you at home."

After Kol flashed off Klaus ran a hand through his hair at the thoughts roaming through his mind. For the first time in his life he was not one step ahead and he had more questions than he did answers. Just what was this curse on Caroline and how could he stop it from taking her from him? He wanted to force the answers out of his brother now but Kol had been right. There were enough people Caroline had trusted that had kept things from her about herself and he would not be one of them. Klaus slowly made his way to a tree that bordered his property, leaning a hand against it he sighed. There was something far worse he had done and it indirectly affected Caroline in the worst way possible. Klaus reached his hand into a small hole in the tree to remove the object he had hidden there. Opening the cloth he stared at the object before his hand closed over it tightly; yes what he had done was far worse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A freshly showered Klaus left his bedroom to head towards Kol's room only to hesitate before releasing a breath and knocking softly on the door. As the door opened he was met by his brother's puzzled face, "What do you need Nik? Why are you not with Caroline? If you are looking for her, last I seen she was sitting in the study."

Klaus shook his head, "I know where she is I just…may I come in for a moment?"

Kol raised an eyebrow wondering what he wanted to speak to him so privately about as he waved his brother in. Long ago the siblings had taken to spelling their personal quarters so nothing could be heard from the outside. Kol shuttered, it was never a problem until one night Rebekah brought someone home; none of them cared to hear their sister doing that. Kol spun around and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. There Klaus stood with Kol's dagger held in one hand with the hilt pointed towards him to take.

"What's this Nik? What's the trick?" Kol had long ago learned to never trust his brother when a dagger was in the room.

Klaus sighed knowing the distrust from Kol was well deserved. He began to speak, his sincerity seeping from his blue eyes, "There is no trick brother, no games. Not this time." He walked forward and paused for only a second at Kol's matching step back. He grabbed Kol's hand, closing it around the dagger only to step back away from him.

Kol's eyes went wide as he stared at his brother in shock. "I…wait what? You?"

"If I had not daggered you for so long, if I had at least undaggered you sooner," Klaus swallowed past the bile that threatened to rise in his throat, "None of those vile retched things would have happened to her. You would have been there to protect her like you were meant to." Klaus choked on the emotions threating to overcome him, the worst being the soul deep self-loathing, "This is no game to me Kol. You will forever hold the fate of your dagger and your life since you are the only one that can protect her."

Kol held a tight grip on his dagger staring at it in awe before his head snapped up and he looked at his brother carefully, "You blame yourself for what happened to her don't you?" As Klaus turned his head away trying to hide his emotions Kol caught a glimpse of shame on his face. Kol placed the dagger on his desk before walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Nik it was not your fault. You had no idea that…"

"That what?" Klaus shouted, "That by leaving you daggered she would be harmed far worse than any woman should ever be? Please dear brother, pray tell how that is not my fault!"

Kol shook his head in awe of him as he spoke reverently, "You love her." He heard his brother's breath cease as his eyes flickered around the room, "You truly do and now you are taking blame for the things that happened to her, ready to be held accountable for what you did to me, for her." Kol chuckled, "My big brother is growing up after all."

Klaus scoffed as he began pacing the room. "Yes and a lot of good it will do me once she figures out that I am the cause of her misery."

Kol smiled as he replied giddily, "Perk up Nik, I don't see her blaming you for anything. Caroline seems like a smart girl, I'm sure she places the blame on those who actually did her wrong." Klaus glanced at him feeling slightly hopeful. "Now go to her brother, she's been sitting in that study by herself for a while now, I'm fairly certain she is waiting for you."

Klaus nodded his head as he made his way to the bedroom door only to stop at Kol's voice, "Thank you Nik."

Turning his head slightly Klaus nodded his head once as he whispered, "Protect her Kol." before walking out the door heading towards the study downstairs to be with Caroline.

.

.

.

* * *

I'm too tired to come up with a really good rhyme, But please leave a review anyways this time.


	19. Chapter 19

So, I decided, with my kid's approval of course, to join the 200 review cake with my birthday cake. Which my birthday is today! This update is a birthday present to myself that I wanted to share with you all! I hope you like it! All I can say is remember how the rating of this story was T and then I bumped it up to M…Well this is why. So is you are under 18, well just don't tell me! And if that kind of stuff is not your thing…well…skip it I guess? I didn't want to tell you all ahead of time but I figured a heads up would be better, don't want you sitting on a bus or in a crowded room trying to read this one! Lol

Ok, something I've never addressed. Heartbeats. Do they have them? What are they like? In my little world I am saying yes they do, blood flows through them and has to move somehow! So vampire heartbeats, slow. Hybrid heartbeats are faster, closer to human beats.

 **Patches19-** Thank you Darling for your review and your thoughts! I am so very happy I could shock and surprise you with my twists! Glad you like the character development happening here. EEK! I'm in your top 10! That's crazy! There are so many amazing stories out there, so thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!

 **Guest Reviewer Chapter 18 on 5/26/2016-** Thanks for your review Love! I'm glad you like what I did there with the sire bond and Damon! =)

Ok so, I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did writing it! I will be back mid-week with a new chapter. Family is begging for my time this weekend. Oh all the love I feel! =)

I hope you enjoy my birthday present! =D Over 10,000 words of tasty goodness!

I do not own Vampire Diaries, blah blah blah. ;)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus made his way down the staircase to the study after his talk with Kol. It wasn't the easiest thing to do by any means but he knew it had to be done. As childish as his younger brother could tend to be, Klaus knew without a doubt that Kol would do whatever he had to in order to protect those he cared for. And for some reason Caroline fell gracefully into that category, not that he didn't understand it, caring for her was as easy as breathing. He failed to understand how all those in her life continued to push her aside, turning a blind eye while allowing horrible things to happen to her. He recalled his conversation with the Ripper and his fists clenched at his sides. Stefan knew his despicable brother had done something to her and it made Klaus wonder to just what extent of it he was aware of.

As Klaus rounded the corner of the staircase making his way down the hall he relaxed his hands to focus and his task ahead of him. He would be of no help to Caroline if he allowed his rage and need for violence to overtake him. The moment he pushed those feeling aside his worry over the condition he would find her in after all she had been through today flooded his body. He was at a loss on just how to comfort her, let alone which topic to broach with her first. Maybe she would rather not speak of anything at all. She might just want to be alone after everything that had transpired. After all, that is what he would want so he could process the information and begin piecing together just what to do next. He took solace in the fact that she was here waiting for him, that must mean she wanted to see him.

Klaus drew in a breath as he made it to the closed door of the study, drawing from his inner strength so he could properly decipher Caroline's state of mind in order to find a way to be what she needed, before opening it and walking in the room. What he found was not what he had expected at all and it caused him to pause after shutting the door behind him. There in the darkened room Caroline sat in the corner of the sofa with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her eyes reflected the moon's light as they looked at him coldly, her harsh voice pinned him to the floor.

"Did you know?"

Unable to respond through his stun he continued to stare at her, which Caroline took as conformation. She scoffed as she shook her head back and forth, "Of course you did. I mean why else would you put so much effort into wooing me." She stood from the sofa stalking her way to him, "So what was the plan huh? What were you going to use me for? Why mess with my head making me think that you actually care about me?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, speaking through his teeth, "On the grounds that you've had a trying day, I am willing to look past this momentary lapse in judgement."

Caroline's eyes flashed in anger as she shoved him, "Stop playing games with me!" She anger turned inwards as the tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm so sick of everyone doing this to me! I thought you were different! I actually thought that you…"

Klaus took a step closer to her, hovering over her with his face inches from hers as he growled, "That I what? That I care for you? That I only want to be near you, help you?" Klaus huffed as he went on, "You seem to be under the misconception that I was aware of who you were and where you came from."

Caroline snorted as she crossed her arms replying surely, "And you are going to try and tell me that you didn't?" her eyebrow rose mockingly.

Losing his patience Klaus shouted, "That's exactly what I am saying! I was just in the dark about this as you were!" His head fell backwards, "Fuck Caroline!" Gathering himself he calmed himself before looking at her, his hands raised slightly by his sides, "What more do I have to do to prove myself to you? What more could you possibly want from me? What will it take hmm? Do you need to hear I went after that retched worthless Damon after what I heard? So blinded by my rage at what he had done to you that all I could see was red?" He watched as Caroline's eyes widened and he made his way closer to her, "Do you need to hear that I will do anything to protect you? Tear apart all those who dare to lay a finger on you?" He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, whispering, "What will it take Caroline?" slowly tracing them down her neck before placing both hands on her upper arms.

Caroline was awed over the intensity of his eyes, swallowing as she realized that he had been there to hear everything she never wanted him to know. His eyes spoke nothing but sincerity to her making her believe that he was telling her the truth. Her bottom lip quivered as she choked out to him, "What do you want from me?"

His features softened, "I want you to be mine Caroline. Mine alone." Klaus let go of her arms to run both his hands up along her shoulders one wrapping under her arm around to press his hand against her back, the other cupping the side of her neck. "Mine to hold, to touch." He brought his face in to rest against the side of hers as he inhaled her scent, "To breath in," He felt her entire body shiver, his eyes falling half-mast at the knowledge that he caused that in her. "To make shiver in passion," pulling back to delicately brush a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth causing her to suck in a shaky breath. "Mine to kiss, to cherish." Klaus inhaled a shaky breath of his own as he pulled back slightly to see the glazed look of passion and something else he was quite sure she didn't know was there in her wide crystal blue eyes. At the intense passion and emotions running frantically through his own body he swallowed and whispered strongly, "To love."

He held her tighter afraid that she would try to run from him as she twitched in his arms, "And I want all the same from you. I want you to belong to me as I belong to you. Whether you are ready to except this or not Caroline," Klaus drew in a breath as he replied huskily, "I am yours. Always and forever." Caroline's glassy eyes swam with emotions so powerful it blew him away. But he could still see the hesitance there; it was smaller than ever but still there none the less.

Caroline searched his eyes finding nothing but full honesty blazing from them; she opened her mouth only to shut it yet again having no idea what to say to him after all that. "I…I…you…"

Slowly running his hand up her neck and over her jaw to cup her cheek he stopped her, "Shh my Love. Don't say anything." Klaus leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Just let us have this moment Caroline, please." His stubble scratched distractingly over her smooth cheek as he slid his face along hers to meet her lips in the most tender kiss either had ever shared.

Caroline moved her arms that had been hanging useless at her sides to place one around his back holding him closer to her as the other slid up along his chest to his face, keeping him in place as her head tilted to deepen the kiss. A groan rumbled from his chest as he felt Caroline respond to him. As her tongue hesitantly moved between his lips he felt his entire being erupt in flames. Klaus secured her in his arms before flashing them across the room, pinning her to the wall. Caroline's moan vibrated through him as her back hit the wall, causing him to press closer to her than ever before. His hard shaft trapped within his jeans pressed firmly against the warmth of her covered core.

Caroline pulled her mouth from his tilting her head back releasing a pleasure filled groan as he rubbed against her again with a sway of his hips. Klaus ran his lips down her cheek to her neck never stopping them from having contact with her skin as he reached a spot just below her ear that made Caroline's hips thrust towards him causing a groan to escape from deep within his chest and he memorized the area to be sure to visit again and again. Caroline's hand raced to the back of his head gripping his hair so tightly that his own hips thrusted forward as he groaned against her neck. His lips and tongue search lower on her neck finding another spot that brought a keening moan from her, his mouth opened to suck on her delicious skin, switching to nipping at it with his human teeth. Caroline nearly melted at his attention to her neck; her breath raced as she felt her core throb with need. She gripped his hair harshly pulling his head back to look her in the eyes as their harsh breath blended together.

Klaus barely had a second to let the fear of her stopping take hold before she passionately spoke two words that had his cock jumping with every syllable. "Bedroom. Now." With his eyes darkening in lust he ran his hands down the side of her body, firmly placing his hands on her bottom to hoist her up. Her legs wrapped securely around his waist and the moment her arms were around his neck he was flashing them up to his bedroom.

Kicking the door shut behind him he gently set her on her feet, lifting his hand to run the backs of his fingers across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. Gazing into her lust filled eyes; Klaus gave her one last chance to back out, "Are you sure about this Caroline?" It would kill him if she were to walk away now, to have her so close only to have to take care of things himself.

Caroline raised her own hand to mirror his gesture, "I'm tired of fighting this. Of fighting you, myself, what I really want."

Klaus's breathing turned ragged as he attempted to hold himself back still, his eyes filled with want and heat, his voice dark and serious, "Once I have you Caroline, I will never be able to let you go."

She knew his possessive warning should scare her, but it didn't. Instead it sent intense shivers down her spine, had her core aching and dripping at the thought he could want her that much. Taking a step closer to him, her covered breast pressed against his chest as she tilted her head down to look at him from under her lashes as she replied just as serious, "Do you promise?"

Their soft smiles and his vow of, I promise, were stored within their minds as their lips crashed roughly together, their bodies straining to get closer, fingers digging into each other's backs. Klaus ripped his mouth away from hers, smiling softly as he seen her closed eyes and her mouth chase after his. Once her dazzling blue eyes opened she gave him a questioning look but he could see her insecurity flashing behind it. Grasping her face gently with both his hands, bestowing her with a look full of tenderness, he spoke softly to her. "Shh my beautiful Love, there will be time for rush and frantic later. But this time, our first time, should be spent slowly savoring each other until we are overwhelmed and utterly spent from it all."

Caroline's emotions sky rocketed as heat burned through her lungs. No one had ever wanted her like this, like Klaus did. She had always wondered in the corners of her mind what that type of love making would be like, having only experienced rushed couplings in her past. The intensity of the situation caused a giggle to bubble out of her lips in nervousness and she cringed at her bad timing.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her turning his head slightly, "Laughter? Surely you know that is not what a man hopes to hear at a moment like this Love." Smiling to let her know he was in no way offended, he knew her enough by now to know her quirks.

Smiling herself Caroline shook her head, "I just had no idea you could be so romantic."

Klaus playfully dropped his mouth in shock, "After all my talks with you, the drawings, the flowers, the dress and bracelet, you still don't believe I have a romantic bone in my body?" He smiled as she giggled at him again. He loved how open and carefree she was with him in this moment, that he could inspire such from her filled him with a feeling of peace that he never knew existed before her. Pulling her close to him with a firm steady hand he whispered in her ear, "Well that just won't do my Love, I'll have to see what I can do about that, but later. In fact much later. For now I want to see this glorious body of yours bare before me," He pulled back from her ear, his breath caressing her skin, to look deeply into her eyes, "and writhing in pleasure."

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat and her pulse all but jumped out of her skin. Looking at him now she had no idea why she had every felt the need to delay this moment from happening. Why she let her reservation about his past cloud her mind. What did it matter if he had a past when he was looking at her like she was the only woman on the planet. With her confidence firmly secure within herself she took the final step towards him, swaying her hips to brush against his erection that visibly strained against his jeans. His deep groan of arousal had her clenching her thighs together as her eyes threw a passionate flame at him and she seductively asked him, "What are you waiting for then?"

His breath left him in harsh pants as he slid his hands slowly down her sides to grip the hem of her shirt, his lower half pressed snug against hers as he lifted the material up and off her body to reveal the lace blue bra that lay underneath it. His eyes were drawn to her cleavage and he couldn't stop himself from having a taste as his arm wound around her lower back, bending her slightly to press his lips and tongue over the milky white skin of the tops of her breast. Her hands rushed to the back of his head, gripping his hair to hold him in place as she answered his ministrations with a long moan. His tongue traced down into her cleavage, licking at the space between her breasts, her hips jolted against his hard member causing his eyes to fall closed and a groan to brush against her skin.

Caroline removed her hands from his hair running them down his back to the hem of his shirt lifting it as far as his arms would allow. Klaus pulled himself reluctantly away from her breast to remove it the rest of the way before diving back in to her lips once more in a heated kiss. Their tongues clashed together as his hand reached around her to unclasp her bra, slowly moving to pull the straps down her shoulders and arms, letting it fall forgotten to the floor. Dual moans mingled in their mouths as their chests pressed tightly to one another. Caroline's nipples drew to hard peaks as they brushed along his chest as they stood straining their bodies together.

She ran her hands softly down his sides as their lips still tangled together causing delicious shivers to dance through him, her finger nails dragged across the skin at his waist line before she began to unbuckle his belt. At the sound of his belt clinking and the zipper of his jeans being pulled down he released her lips, scorching her with his eyes as his hands hooked the sides of her leggings, pulling them down her legs. Shoes and pants were kicked off in a frenzy to be left in a trail leading to his bed as his eyes followed her with a predatory glint.

Caroline's progress stopped as the backs of her knees hit the bed, a hot rush of air left her lips as Klaus dropped to his knees in front of her. His lust filled blue eyes stared up at her as his hands slid slowly up from her ankles to her hips, he wrapped a finger in the sides of her matching blue lace panties, slowly pulling them down to her feet. Caroline placed her hands on the tops of his shoulders as she looked down at him kneeling on the floor in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs with the tip of his shaft peeking out.

Klaus's eyes slowly moved over her naked form taking in every curve, every dip, and every mark that her porcelain skin held. He watched as her chest heaved with every breath she took, her thighs pressed together and moved apart again at his leisured inspection. Her scent washed over him as his eyes flickered to her center and he caught a glimpse of her glistening folds hidden between her thighs. His eyes rushed for the first time since she was bared before him, to meet her own, his husky voice told her reverently, "Beautiful. So absolutely beautiful."

Caroline's grip tightened on his shoulders before she let go and slid gracefully on the bed, propping herself on her elbows up near the pillows while crooking a finger at him invitingly, "Come here."

He stood removing his boxer briefs before flashing half on top of her, promising himself that would be the only time this evening that he would rush things along. His trembling hand ran over her smooth stomach, brushing his fingertips along the underside of her breast before cupping its full weight in his hand. His eyes flickered from hers down to her breast before he leaned in to flick his warm tongue over her rosy peak.

Caroline arched her back as his mouth covered her nipple sucking it in while his hot wet tongue swirled around it. Her senses were on overload with his mouth's attention to her breast, his thigh over tossed over her own and his hard hot shaft pressing into her hip. Her breath quickened as his hand began a journey down over her abdomen, curling around her hip and sliding down the top of her thigh. As his hand slowly creeped its way to the apex of her thighs her hip rolled in anticipation.

Klaus brushed gently over her mound before he twisted his hand running his finger from her opening up to her clit. Caroline's head tilted back at the contact as Klaus released her nipple, his eyes were wide as his deep voice rumbled, "So wet Caroline." Her eyes met his and he smirked as he shifted over her before slowly making his way down her body planting kisses along the way.

He wedged his shoulder between her legs as he ran his hand up from her knee to her inner thigh to hold her open to his gaze. Lowering his head to her core he rubbed his nose against her soft shortened curls inhaling her scent before opening his mouth to swipe his tongue along her slit.

At the first taste of her essence his eyes slammed shut, her taste was utterly divine. He let out delighted moan that vibrated against her core, making Caroline roll her hips up to his face releasing a long pleased sigh. Klaus snapped his eyes open not wanting to miss a single look of her as he pleasured her. Caroline's blue orbs were heavily lidded, pure lust poured out of them as their eyes locked together, her chest heaving with every ragged breath she took.

Klaus swirled his tongue around her clit as he slowly drifted his hand away from her inner thigh letting his middle finger circle her dripping entrance. He watched completely enthralled with her reaction when he let his finger slide into her depths. Caroline arched her back, her neck straining as a keening cry left her kiss swollen lips. Her left hand gripping the sheet tightly as her right slid across her stomach to alternate between palming her breast and twisting her nipple.

Klaus was mesmerized by the sensual goddess before him, watching her in the throes of passion touching her own breast as he feasted on her core had his hips rolling, pressing his shaft into the mattress below him in the most exquisite balance of pain and pleasure he had ever felt. He pulled his finger partway out of her as his tongue continued to lavishly lick her swollen clit, pushing in a second finger to add to her pleasure. Caroline's hips rolled against his mouth and hand, her moans and cries played a passionate melody for him to hear, but his inner wolf craved to have her screaming and shaking in the pleasure only he could give her. All at once Klaus twisted his hand palm up, crooking his fingers to rub her inner walls as he pumped them vigorously inside her. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth to wrap his lips around her swollen clit only to instantly begin sucking on it as his tongue flicked rapidly over its tip. Caroline's body all but shot off the bed and Klaus moved his other arm to hold her down across her hips. As she thrashed wildly under him her left hand released the sheet to race down and gripped his hair forcefully, making him moan loudly against her. Caroline's body suddenly froze before a scream of pleasure in the form of his name tore from her lips as her orgasm washed over her. Klaus groaned along with her as his hips still rolled against the bed, he pulled his fingers from her, moving his mouth lower to drink down her mouthwatering essence. Caroline felt her body sag back onto the bed; tiny shudders still jolting through her as Klaus licked her again before she pushed his head away from her center not able to take anymore after her intense orgasm.

Klaus raised himself up resting on one elbow above her thighs as he used his fingers to swipe the glistening evidence of her orgasm from his face and into his mouth. He maintained eye contact with her as he lowered his head sucking it from his fingers, humming as he slowly pulled them out. "You have the most exquisite taste, I could feast on you for days and never tire of it Caroline."

Her arousal spiked again as she watched him, grinning widely at him she sat up gripping his shoulders pulling him back down over top of her. As he settled in the cradle of her thighs they both groaned at the contact before meshing their lips back together. Caroline's hands ran through his hair and over his back as one of his moved from her knee to her hip. His other arm lay next to her as his fingers tangled in her golden hair.

Releasing her lips their eyes met and locked together as he leisurely shifted his hips, brushing the head of his throbbing shaft against her clit sliding down to her opening back up once more coating himself in her slick wetness. Caroline whimpered at the sensual movement of his shaft sliding over her, she inhaled deeply as he slowly began pushing himself inside her.

Klaus's mouth dropped open with a carnal moan as he pushing inside her a shallow inch, pulling back before advancing just an inch more, repeating the process teasing himself just as much as it teased her. The further his length moved in her, her hot wet walls began to clench around him attempting to hold him inside her warmth. He rotated his hips, his pelvis pushed flush against her as he seated himself fully within her. He dropped to his forearms next to the pillow as his head fell to her shoulder with a guttural groan at the intense pleasure of being fully incased inside her depths.

Caroline's legs slid over his, one shifting to hook over his hip as she rolled hers up to press harder against him. Her inner muscles pulsated around him at the erotic feeling of being filled so deeply by him. She shivered as his heated breaths puffed over her sweat covered skin, grabbing his hair she gently pulled as her body moved in soft rolls, moaning his name in a plea for him to move.

Klaus rose up to stare down at her while he rested on his forearms, his hips slid away from her to slowly thrust his length deeply back inside her. The overwhelming sensation caused his mouth to hang open, a single bead of sweat dripped from his temple running down the side of his face as a breathless groan left him.

Sharp delicious sparks coursed through her body as his shafted filled her core, her other leg climbed his hip to lock around him as his thrusts picked up speed hitting her deeper and harder. His entire body moved over hers, hands roamed over every inch of skin they could find as her soft gasps turned to hard pants, her glistening blue orbs met his sharing an awe filled gaze at the intensity of pleasure they both felt.

Klaus shifted his body onto his knees, wrapping an arm under her lower back lifting her to his lap without breaking his stride. Caroline's arms went around his neck as her head fell back in a loud groan. Using the leverage of his hold on her, his hips snapped up as he yanked her down impaling her deeper than before, a grunt of her name burst from his lips as his hand rushed to cup her voluminous breast.

Caroline's hands raced over his ridged muscles of his back, nails digging in so hard they drew blood. Klaus's heavy breathing turned to soul deep groans turning her on more than she thought possible. She never thought a man's noises could cause her to react so strongly, the way he showed his enjoyment, not shying away or holding back drove her pleasure high than she'd ever known. She was doing this to him, causing this earthy unguarded reaction from him and it made her gush with pleasure as she began to shake.

The feeling of her shaking inside and out had Klaus's eyes rolling to the back of his head with drawn out groan. This was shear perfection. Never before had he felt anything as intense or erotic as Caroline writhing in his arms. He felt her movements becoming erratic in his arms and knew her finish was near, tingles all but flew down his spine as his own was quickly approaching.

He pulled back slightly, not wanting to miss her face as she came as she squirmed and strained against him. His breath panted out in harsh grunts as he watched her face flush, the blush made its way down her neck turning her breast into a lovely shade of pink as she stiffened in his arms shouting his name to the ceiling. Her walls tightened around him as her orgasm drenched him in her essence, ripping his own from him in a hoarse cry of her name. His shaft jerked inside her as he shot spurt after spurt deep within her prolonging her pleasure causing her voice to crack as she moaned.

They fell utterly numb and spent to the bed, Klaus catching himself and shifting his body to fall limply to her side with his arm thrown over her abdomen. For a while all that could be heard in the room was the echoes of their breaths panting from their lungs. Sweat covered them both as exhaustion set in from the exertions of their coupling. Klaus slowly rose to glance at her and pure male satisfaction took hold of him as her sparkling blue eyes met his with a lazy grin of pure bliss. Leaning down he gently placed his lips to hers, cupping her heated cheek before pulling back to look in her eyes with a lazy smile of his own.

Caroline's hand rose mirroring his gesture, her soft voice was scratchy as she whispered, "That was amazing." She grinning as she tilted her head, "Why'd we wait so long to do that again?" ending with a giggle.

Klaus chuckled as he grinned back to her, "Well someone proved difficult to catch. She had quite the perchance for running from me."

Her eyes gazed at him warmly, "Remind me never to do that again." Nodding seriously at him before their mutual chuckles brushed air over their faces.

Klaus bend down and stopped just as their lips brushed, whispering strongly, "Every day. I'll remind you every day." Their lips fused together as they all but melted into each other sharing a tender lazy kiss. Klaus moved back to stare lovingly into her eyes, "You were utter divine Love. Simply beyond words." He gazed at her face as she smiled a breathtaking smile at him before a yawn broke through her.

He shifted on the bed, pulling his into his arms to rest her tired head on his shoulder, "Sleep Caroline." Warmth flowed through him as she hummed and snuggled her way into his embrace falling asleep within moments. Holding her close he kissed the top of her head, drifting to sleep himself for the most restful content slumber he had experienced in years.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline woke to the feeling of fingers gently running up and down her back, she purred as she stretched before tilting her head back on his arm to smile sleepily at him. "Good morning."

A dimple filled smile stretched his face as he brushed her hair off her forehead, "Good morning Love." Caroline's smile turned to a frown as she thought over some of the events of the night before. Klaus cleared his throat nervously, "You bruise a man's ego with a look like that after the night we shared."

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts, smiling at him gently as she softly shook her head against his arm, "It's not that, last night was, well last night was out of this world." Her smile fell once more.

Klaus touched his fingers to the wrinkles on her forehead, "Then what is it Love?"

Caroline drew in a breath and turned her watering blue eyes to his, "I'm sorry I accused you of using me and lying to me last night." Her fingertips grazed along the stubble of his cheek. "You are the only one who hasn't and it wasn't fair of me to say those things to you or even think them."

The honesty that blazed from her crystal blue eyes along with the sincerity of her voice soothed the lingering threads of hurt her words had caused. "I won't lie and tell you that it didn't affect me, but more than anyone else I can understand where it came from and why." She raised her eyebrow at him with a pointed look, his head nodded as he conceded, "I'd say we might come close to a tie in the betrayal department. But I do have quite a few more years of it than you do Love."

She nodded her head seriously at him, "That's because you're old as dirt."

He scoffed at her grabbing her side causing laughter to bubble out of her, "I did not hear you complaining last night Love, in fact your body seemed to be begging for more."

Caroline continued to giggle, "That may be so but you're still as old as the hills."

"Yes yes, funny girl. I'm sure your jokes about my age are endless."

They smiled at each other before she cut off her laughter, "I'm hilarious I know. But really Klaus, I'm sorry. I know it's no excuse but I was just so overwhelmed by everything." She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Hell I still am. I don't even know how to process any of it." She inhaled a breath looking to him sternly, "Never again. No matter what happens from now on I will talk to you before going on to accuse you of lying to me." His eyes widened at her declaration, "We'll rely on each other and stand by one another. No lies, no betrayal. We stay honest and trust each other, ok?"

Klaus replied to her breathlessly, "That's what you want with me?"

"Well that's part of it yes. You are the only one who's stood by me; you told me what you wanted from me last night so now I'm telling you."

Klaus lunged at her gripping her face and lower back, crashing his lips to her passionately. Pulling back his eyes searched hers, "You truly want those things with me?"

Caroline smiled tenderly at him, placing her hand over his heart, "You said you were mine right?"

His hand covered hers as he spoke reverently, "Yes." Placing his hand over her heart his voice was a perfect mixture of tenderness and possessiveness, "As you are mine."

Her hand reached up to hold his over her heart, emotions she was not ready to name yet choked her throat as she passionately whispered, "Yes."

Their gazes turned heated as Klaus shifted over top of her, pushing her thighs open to cradle his hips. The white sheets of his bed covered only their lower halves as he pushed his way into her pulling a moan from them both. The sun began to shine through the windows onto them as they moved as one on the bed in strong fluid movements.

Their bodies stayed close as they slide against one another, their eyes never leaving the others. The buildup was quick and fast approaching as Caroline's nails raked down his back drawing blood. She watched in awe with heavy breaths as his eyes flicked from pale blue to golden yellow. Tilting her neck to the side she whispered, "Do it." At the faltered movement of his hips she gently placed her hand on the back of his neck, "Please." She never thought she would want something like this after what she had been through, but without being able to name the feelings course through her over Klaus she felt this was the only way, the right way to show him.

At her impassionate plea he couldn't hold himself back any longer, his hips snapped continuously as he bent to place his mouth to the curve of her neck. His hand drifted across the bed along her side softly gripping the back of her head to push her towards his own neck. Their breaths were heavily panting as their fangs dropped and Klaus waited patiently for the pierce of her young fangs to break his skin before his own sank gently into her.

The moment their blood touched each other's tongues it was over. Moaning and grinding against one another their orgasms exploded through them as blood trickled down their throats. Both were shaking and trembling at the intensity of it all, neither had ever experienced anything like it before.

Retreating his fangs back into his gums Klaus pulled back to gaze at her in awe as his body still quaked in the aftermath. Caroline's face went back to her human visage as she shivered staring at him with her chest still heaving. Their eyes danced with each other, neither had to speak a word to know just what the other was thinking and feeling. Their blood covered lips met, tongues swirling and blending the remaining blood in their mouths together as they groaned at their own mingled taste.

Klaus pulled away to collapse his head on her chest, listening to her heart pound and start to slow as they settled down. He hummed delighted as she constantly ran her fingers through his tousled hair, pulling her tighter in his arms.

Both were relaxed and content and as the sun continued to rise, after some deep thought, Caroline drew in a breath, "Can you do something for me Klaus?"

Klaus lifted his head from her chest his eyes burning with promise, "Name it and it's your Caroline."

Caroline smiled gently at him, her fingers still carding through his hair, "Take me away from here. Somewhere quiet." She watched his eyes widen before a happy smile graced his lips. Worried he might get carried away she added, "Just for a few days and nowhere too far. I just don't want to talk to anyone else right now. Not until I can find a way to sort all this stuff out."

Klaus couldn't believe his ears at what she was asking of him, telling him. She needed space to process just as he had thought, but she wanted to do so with him. She trusted him to take care of her, wanted him to be by her side. Her asking this of him gave him everything he ever wanted and never knew he needed all in one single moment. Lifting his body up to sit beside her, tracing the backs of his fingers down her lovely face, "Consider it done my Love. We'll need to stop by your house to pick up a few things." He trailed off as she bit her lip and looked away from him.

Her voice sounded clogged as she glanced unseeing out the window, "All my things are in my car out front. My Mom…Liz kicked me out remember?"

Klaus felt his heart clench in his chest at the desolate look crossing her face. Placing a finger under her chin he moved her back to face him, "You're not alone Caroline. We are in this together remember?"

She gave him a halfhearted smile, with a nod of her head, "Yeah. Together."

Klaus kissed her quickly before he rose off the bed, "Now why don't you take a shower while I make the arrangements and gather your things?" He smirked as her skin flushed and her eyes heated as she raked them over his nude form.

Huskily she asked him, "Will you be joining me in said shower?"

"Hmm, as tempting as the offer is, I'm afraid that experience will have to be saved for another time. If we don't get a move on we will be accosted by those you would rather avoid." His eyes widened as she sensuously rose from the bed, allowing the sheet to float to the floor around her.

Caroline made her way over to him with a smirk of her own, running her fingers over his chest and down to his rapidly hardening member, "That's too bad then." Her hand drifted away from him, sliding along his lower abdomen, her hips swayed provocatively as she made her way to his bathroom door telling him over her shoulder, "I'll be holding you to that promise though later." Winking at him, she walked her way into the bathroom to start the shower, giggling at his answering groan.

Klaus groaned with his head pointed to the ceiling before eyeing the bathroom door she had left part way open hearing her humming a song as the water began to splash over her body. His feet moved forward towards the bathroom of their own accord before he stopped with a shake of his head. As much as he wanted to join her, wanted to feel her slippery skin against his own before he took her from behind with her hands pressed against the glass of the shower walls, he knew if they didn't leave soon they might be detained by the people Caroline, and himself, wanted to avoid.

Klaus quickly flashed to his closet grabbing clothes for the day before flashing to a spare bedroom down the hall for a quick shower, knowing he could finish and grab her belongings before she was done with her own shower.

Caroline stepped out of the bathroom with a billow of steam following her; a smile graced her lips as she found her bags waiting for her on his bed. She had hoped he would join her in the shower, but he had been right. She wanted to leave as soon as possible before having to deal with anyone else. Picking an outfit for the day and grabbing her make-up and hair tools she spun on her heals to head back into the bathroom the smile never leaving her lips as she thought of getting away from everything with Klaus, it was not lost on her just how often he had called her _My_ love.

Klaus had just placed his bag in the back of his matte black Aston Martin Vanquish as a car pulled into his driveway. Closing the door he watched as Bonnie shut off her car and opened her door, "Hey. I'm here to see Care. I wanted to check in with her to see how she's doing."

Klaus held his hand up as Bonnie made her way to the steps leading to the front porch of his home, "Not today. I'll tell her you stopped by and have her phone you once we return."

Bonnie scoffed at him crossing her arms, "Excuse you? Who do you think you are? I'm going to see my best friend." She tried to pass him but stopped as his eyes flashed yellow and he growled at her.

"I regret to inform you that no, you will not. No, on second thought I don't, please continue trying to pass me so I can forcefully remove you from my property." He threatened with a smile.

Kol walked out of the front door with a stack of books under his arms, "Now Nik, there is no need for violence. Come along Bonnie Lass, we have some more research to do. Let's leave the two love birds alone."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she glanced back and forth between Kol's cheeky smile and Klaus's smug one. "Wait a minute, what?" Shaking her head clear, "I want to see Care."

Klaus sneered at her, "As I already told you, it's not happening, not today. She will call you once we return."

Kol stepped in before Bonnie could annoy his brother any further, slinging his free arm over her shoulders he steered her back towards her car, "Caroline is in capable hands my Bonnie Lass." Klaus rolled his eyes as Kol glanced over his shoulder wagging his eyebrows. "My brother here is taking her away per her request for a few days to clear her head."

Seeing his younger brother had the situation handled he turned and walked away to see if Caroline was ready. The last thing he heard gave him a momentary twinge of guilt at the way he acted towards the witch. Her dejected voice rang with worry, "I just want to know she's ok." He shook off the lapse in judgment knowing full well Caroline would be fine, she had him. Besides, it was Caroline herself that wanted to be away from these people so if that meant he had to stand guard and keep her best friend away, then that's exactly what he would do until she told him otherwise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus awoke slowly just as the sun was peaking its way over the horizon, stretching his arm across the bed only to shoot up as it came up empty and cold. Looking frantically around the room noticing Caroline's things still lay about throughout the bedroom of the cabin he had rented on a secluded lake, he allowed himself to relax. Feeling a rush of shame color his cheeks at the thought she had left him, it was a hard habit to break and we was glad Caroline wasn't there to see it. Rising from the bed he picked up his lounge pants from the floor, pulling them up over his hips to go search for his missing lover.

Their time spent together at the cabin these past few days had been full of love making, sharing stories and quiet peaceful moments with her reading and him drawing. Last night's round of passion was insanely amazing. The way she had caught him off guard, flipping him to his back to arch her own as she impaled herself on his length, her breast swaying with the motions of her hips as she road them to completion was an experiences he couldn't wait to have again. He had always been one for holding all the control during sex but with Caroline he found he enjoyed it immensely when she took over and had him at her mercy.

It was the quiet moments when she introverted into herself that concerned him. He knew she didn't want to discuss things as of yet, but often times he would find her staring unseeing at the fireplace or out the window at the scenery. It was at those times he wanted to ask her what thoughts were running through her mind but he knew with how talkative Caroline was, her silence meant that she was not ready yet.

Klaus found her outside sitting on the wooden bench in the gazebo overlooking the water. He walked up behind her noticing she was wrapped in the sheet from their bed, gazing at the scenery as the sun's first fiery rays began sparkling across the lake's water. Placing a gently kiss on her bare shoulder, he moved around to the front of the bench taking a seat next to her. Resting his arm across the back of the bench he twirled her hair with his fingers as she snuggled under his arm resting her head on his shoulder. After watching the sunrise with her for a few moments, he loathed to break the silence to remind her, "We have to go back today."

She sagged against him as she sighed, "I know."

"We've delayed our departure as long as I feel comfortable with." Klaus whispered to her.

"I know."

"We need to find out exactly what this curse is about. You are still having episodes when my blood leaves your system." His worry could be heard in his voice.

"I know." Caroline sighed again.

Klaus huffed, "Have you nothing to say other than I know?"

Caroline giggled as she pushed her shoulder into his chest, tilting her head to face him, "Thank you. I get how hard this is for you, to go without all the answers, stepping back instead of charging ahead, just to give me this time to figure things out. I really appreciate it Klaus."

Klaus grinned down at her cockily, "I know." They both chuckled as he kissed the tip of her nose before looking back at the sunrise.

Caroline's voice was hesitant as she spoke, "Do you think…" She blew out breath, "that he even wants to see me? Silas I mean"

Klaus could hear her confusion and insecurity, "From what Kol explained to me, the closer you two are to each other the worse your condition becomes." He continued softly as she gaze up at him with nothing but trust for him in her eyes, "I don't think it's lack of caring for you that makes him keep his distance, on the contrary, I think it's quite the opposite in fact."

Caroline sighed, "Maybe you're right. I had another dream last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her hesitantly. She had spoken to him about the reoccurring dream one night while they laid in front of the fireplace. At that point she was still having trouble coming to terms with all that she had learned so far.

"This one was the same but I didn't actually run, I doubled back and hid behind a group of bushes and seen what they did to him." She said as she began to telling him the new addition to her dream.

 _The woman nearly cackled as she through her head back. "Oh_ _ **we**_ _shall, but you? This will be the end for you Silas." Silas was surprised to see none of them took after Caroline but stayed to finish their formation around him and begin their chanting. He knew panic like this only once before, and that was when his darling wife had died and he thought he had lost his daughter as well. The woman spoke again over the chanting as Silas dropped on the ground feeling heavy and weak. "Are you concerned about your little abomination? Well, worry not. For once we are finished with you we are going to, let's just say, take care of her as well hmm."_

 _Silas tried to access his magic, his strength, anything, but it was all beyond his reach as his body began to harden into stone, using he last bit of energy he growled out, "I will get you for this Qetsiyah, I will destroy everything you've built if you harm a hair on her head!"_

 _Qetsiyah laughed softly as she knelt down and whispered in his ear as his face slowly became stone, "How will you manage that my Dear?" Her voice turning harsh, "For you will be as good as dead."_

 _She rose from the ground and dusted off her hands looking to the group around her. "Place him in the cart. We need to seal his body in the caves but first, we need to get the girl."_

 _Four of the men picked up the stone body to carry off to the horse drawn cart as two of the women walked hesitantly over to Qetsiyah. "Are you sure we must do this to the girl as well? Surely with her being just a child we could teach her…"_

" _Teach her what exactly? You think if it was possible to teach the child I wouldn't find another way?" Qetsiyah closed her eyes, taking a calming breath before looking back at the two women. "Look, I understand we do not want to take a life, especially a life of a child, but we have no choice. You felt the wrongness of her birth, of what Silas's coven did afterwards. It is not right to mess with the balance of nature in such a way. I myself cannot believe what we are about to do to the girl, but remember, do not let her sweet and innocent face fool you. She is nothing but a monster within. A monster we cannot afford to let grow any longer, we must protect the rest of us as well as right this unbalance of nature." At their hesitant nods of understand, Qetsiyah smirked to herself, this would teach Silas a lesson he would not soon forget. You never cross her without paying the consequences._

"It was like she was happy to hurt him, to come after me. Only some of the other's there didn't see it." Caroline finished.

Klaus's thoughts ran a mile a minute, "What happened after?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know yet. That's when I woke up and came out here."

See her frustration, and feeling it himself, he ran his hand up and down her back, "I'm sure in time you will remember the rest. If not, maybe Silas or the coven might know more."

Caroline sat thinking that over as another thought flashed through her mind, "Is this what it was like for you?"

Klaus glanced at her questioningly, "What's that Love?"

"Having a part of you missing?" She asked gently before she sighed, "I just…I always felt like I didn't belong anywhere. It's why I tried so hard, you know, to fit in, to be the best at everything. But I still felt…" She trailed off struggling to find the right word.

Klaus released a tension filled sigh, "Lost." He whispered before looking her in the eyes, "You felt lost."

Caroline could read all the emotions coursing through his eyes, "Yeah." She breathed out before shaking her head against his shoulder, "But how could I feel lost and feel like something was missing when I didn't even know it existed in the first place?"

Seeing her frustration, Klaus decided to open up more than he ever had to another before, "When I was human, outside of the abuse from Mikael, no matter how close I felt with my siblings, I always had the deep rooted sense that I was different from my family. That I didn't belong." He huffed, "It wasn't until we were turned that I even found out why that was." His eyes grew hard as he glared out to the lake.

Caroline was hesitant to ask but inhaled a breath before speaking softly, "So you didn't know you were a werewolf until after you were turned into a vampire? How, I mean." Shaking her head, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Klaus kept his eyes on the lake as he drew her in closer to him. He felt a calm rush over him as she wrapped her arms around his middle, as if to tell him it was alright with her either way whether he told her or not. That was what made his decision for him, her acceptance and comfort to him even if her curiosity was burning through her.

His voice was low as he began his tale, "In the beginning we had no idea what we had become. The sun burned us like it never had before. Our Mother found a way to make us rings to stop the burn from setting in. For a while our parents supplied us with blood from the animals to keep our hunger at bay. We spend our time avoiding the other villager's, but eventually we began to try and live our lives like normal. I was out on a hunt for elk with Elijah and Mikael when a man from the village crossed my path by a creek. He was re-baiting his fishing lines when the hook jabbed his finger." Klaus's eyes seemed to stare off at the lake, but Caroline knew he was seeing into his past.

"It was such a small little drop of blood, it would have closed over in a few minutes had I not…His life was over within seconds. The smell of his fresh blood overwhelmed me after being feed nothing but dead animal blood." His body tensed at the upcoming events, but he pushed himself to continue.

"The bones in my body began to snap. I remember thinking it was worse than anything Mikael had ever done to me, making his form of punishment feel like mere child's play. I called for Elijah, begging him to help me. Neither of us had a clue what was happening to me. It was unfortunate for me that Mikael chose that moment to come through the bushes to see what was holding us up."

He stuttered as he continued, "I…I don't remember much after that, but I could swear Mikael knew instantly what was happening to me. I know I shifted and while I do not recall what transpired during my time as a wolf, I remember quite vividly the feeling of belonging, of finally feeling whole for the first time in my life."

His eyes turned a shade darker as he continued, "I woke to Mikael yelling at my mother as Elijah was tying me to a cross, me pleading for the help that he would not offer. And the rest is history. My Mother bound my wolf side, Mikael walked away thinking I was weak while he left to kill the wolf village. It ended with me killing my Mother in a fit of rage at her actions against me."

Klaus turned his eyes back down to her, "The point is Love, just because your mind did not know it was there, it does not mean that your soul did not know your true essence."

"That's quite profound Klaus." She grinned at him.

Smirking at her playfully, "Well I have been around for a long time, longer than dirt I've been told. So I'm bound to have a few profound moments here and there."

"Do you think…" Caroline's brow furrowed in a contemplative look.

"Do I think what Caroline?"

"Well, do you think you Mother got the spell from whatever was done to me? Maybe if we could see that spell we could…" She shuddered over the choice of wording she was about to use.

"Fix you?" Klaus finished for her, already thinking about where his Mother Grimoire was located as he watching her flinch, "Is that not what you want?"

"No, I mean, yes it is. It's just," She sat up with a sigh, telling him in a small voice, "That's what my Dad… I mean what _Bill_ said to me when he had me tied to the chair, that he'd fix me."

Klaus sat up turning towards her placing his hands on her shoulders, "You are not broken Caroline. You never were." He shook his head as he thought things over, "The things you have gone through at the hands of others. Quite frankly it's a good thing Bill is dead."

Caroline grimaced at his implication before thinking over everything he had told her, "We make quite the pair don't we?"

Klaus pulled her into his arms resting his head against hers, "Aye Love that we do." He was amazed at the similarities of what they had both been through. He wondered if she would have turned out more like him if she had to go through this alone. The stray thought floated through his mind wondering if he just might have kept his zest for life, his innocence, if he had had her with him in his past.

Caroline felt like she needed to lighten the moment, she knew that she had to face reality soon, but not just yet. "You know what we need?"

Klaus let go of her to look at her, "What do we need love?"

A scandalous smirk appeared on her face, intriguing him with what she would say next, "Skinny dipping."

He sputtered before he threw his head back in laughter, "Skinny dipping?"

"Yeah, what's the matter, chicken?" She taunted him as she stood dropping the sheet to the ground, the sun reflecting off her pale naked skin."

Klaus stood shucking his pants, "Never Love. A true wolf would never be chicken." He scooped her up over his shoulder before flashing them into the lake. Their mutual laughter echoed off the surrounding forest before turning into moans of delight.

.

.

.

* * *

My birthday is today, so please leave a review, what do you say! =D


	20. Chapter 20

A week with no update from me I am so very sorry! I have been crazy busy with barely a chance to sit at my computer to do more than short-hand a few things out. But I am back now; I hope you all enjoy this new Chapter. An over 10,500 word chapter! I have plans to have the next one out before Wednesday.

I'd like to take a second to say if you are looking for another story to read you should check out, _originalslover_ , she is a new author with a really great story called, _Breathe._ It has some twists that you don't see coming and you all know how I love that! So give her a chance, I think you will enjoy it! =)

 **Nioun-** Thank you for the birthday wishes and the review on Chapter 19! You are so welcome and thank YOU for thinking my story is amazing! I hope I continue to pull that off for you! ;)

 **Caribbean Pearl-** Thanks for the review and the happy birthday! And a big thanks and letting me know that you feel this story is fantastic and that it's captivated you from the start. That is such an honor to me! I'm blushing! ;) Took me a little longer than planned to update but here it is! Lol

So a friend of mine, _crzychigurl343_ , brought up something to me that we both agreed I should tell you all ahead of time so you are not confused. The Silas/Amara/Qetsiyah stuff will be way off canon in this story than the show. I am spinning it all to benefit my story. The characters will be in it but with a different background. I am not using the Traveler's stuff either. The Original Lines of magic will be explained, as well as the Other Side's formation and what is beyond that. Try not to confuse the "Shadow Self" stuff, Stefan is NOT a doppelganger in this story, the explanation on why they look similar will come up in a later chapter. I will also be changing a little of the history of the doppelganger line and how/why they came to be. Caroline's mother will be address in a later chapter also in case you are all wondering. Oh, and the Anchor thing is something total different as well, no dead people passing through anyone here! I hope this helps, if you need more explanation before it comes out please feel free to ask, I don't want anyone to walk away too confused.

I love you all so much for all the support and encouragement you give me! I am really truly sorry this chapter took longer than the others to get out. I feel so behind and I hate that! Real life got busy for me, kids, baseball, drama, birthdays, campgrounds and just everyday life! Thank you, like really, THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Watching the stats on this story rise every day is like a dream to me! 244 reviews, 201 followers and 108 favorites! All of you are amazing and you just warm my heart soul deep! So that said,

I don't own Vampire Diaries and all that jazziness. I do wish I could get on the writing team though so I could help bring the two shows together! Oh the possibilities! Am I right?!

Hope you all like the newest chapter! ;)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The trip back home that was once filled with light hearted conversation and Caroline's beautiful voice as she sang along with the radio turned quiet the closer they came to Mystic Falls. As the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign came into view Caroline sigh as she slouched in her seat. Klaus anxiously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes; he had been debating on just how to broach a subject that had been weighing on his mind for the past few days. "So what are your plans from here?"

Sighing deeply once more she straightened in her seat, "I think it's time to sit down with Kol and find out what is really going on. I mean, sure," she said shrugging her shoulders; "if we hadn't taken off like we did he would have told us by now, but I just, I need this you know?" Caroline turned giving Klaus a soft genuine smile, "I know we didn't talk much about all this…this craziness going on, but you got my mind off it and helped me relax. I feel like I'm ready to handle whatever gets thrown at me next." A blush rose on her cheeks at the thought of all the illicit activities they had done together that were mixed in with all their quieter moments of getting to know one another better. Judging by his smirk, he was thinking of the same things.

"I'm happy I could be of service Love, as well as be there for any future relaxation you may need."

His flirtatious voice combined with his seductive look brought a laughing scoff from her, "Eyes on the road buddy, I'm plenty relaxed." Klaus chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows at her before focusing back on the road.

Caroline bit her lip before lowering her voice in a seductive tone, "For now anyways." At his sputtering and wide eyed look back at her, she couldn't help the smirk that graced her own face.

Not one to be outdone, Klaus lifted a hand to trace the tip of his finger in a feather light touch down her neck, over her collarbone and along the outside of her breast as he voiced sinfully, "Name the time and the place Caroline and I'll endeavor to bring out those delightful sounds you made during our time spent in the lake." He smirked at her sharp intake of breath before placing his hand back on the steering wheel.

Caroline hummed as she leaned back in her seat trying to calm down her breathing as the thoughts of what they had done in said lake ran through her mind. A sudden thought sparked in her head causing her to turn and face him with a lazy grin, "Hmm…You know speaking of water, I remember you making a promise to me."

He glanced at her with his blue eyes sparkling in question, he knew what she was implying but wanted to hear her say it. He licked his lips before asking, "And what promise was that Love?"

"Oh you know something about joining me in the shower?" She said nonchalantly, before looking at him with lust sparkling in her blue eyes, "You know you still haven't made good on that yet."

Klaus felt his blood pressure spike at the thought of what they could do in the shower together. He just adored the way she openly flirted with him, "A travesty indeed." He reached over picking up her hand, twisting it to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist before running the tip of his tongue over the same spot, "One that I will be sure to rectify as soon as possible."

He cracked a smile as Caroline's laughter rang through the car when he pressed down on the gas pedal a bit harder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As they made their way into the foyer of his home Caroline hesitantly placed her bag at her feet glancing at him noticing an odd expression coloring his face. The more she studied him through her slightly narrowed eyes, the more the look grew as his eyes darted away from her and back again. If she didn't know any better she would say he was nervous about something.

Klaus anxiously cleared his throat, berating himself internally over the nervousness he was feeling rising up in his chest, "So I ah, never did get to ask you, where you planned on staying now."

Of all the things that could have been floating around in that head of his, that was one thing she never saw coming. "Oh, yeah that's right." Caroline grimaced as the reasons for his question struck her causing hurt to rise within her, "I'm kind of homeless at the moment aren't I?" Mulling her options over in her head she sighed, "I guess I could ask Bonnie if I could stay with her for a while." She really didn't see any other option outside of dipping into her savings and getting a place of her own. And even that could take weeks to accomplish, without compulsion anyways. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with compelling herself an apartment. She supposed that as long as someone else wasn't moving in it and she paid full price it couldn't be that bad to move herself up on the list and skip all the paperwork.

Klaus moved their bags to the foot of the stairs as he watched in fascination as her mind worked over the thoughts running in her amazing mind. He wasn't lying when he had told her she was so much more than a pretty face; Caroline had one of the sharpest intellects that he had come across in years. He always found himself fascinated by her when she voiced her opinions and views on the world. It had been one of the main reasons he had allowed her distracts in the past, if only to have a glimpse into her to discover all he could about her. He could see her emotions clearly across her beautiful face, hurt at the reminder of why he was asking her, a touch of feeling lost flickered there before she settled on resignation. He placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her into the parlor while gathering his courage, "You could stay here Caroline, with me." Klaus straightened his back, letting his hand drift away from her at her incredulous look. "It would be safer here in light of everything we know and do not know as of yet." He walked towards the tall side table that held the liquor, leaving her standing in the doorway, hoping she could not read the rejection he felt at her reaction to his question.

Caroline stared at him floored by his invitation; she couldn't help her knee-jerk reaction. No one ever really took care of her or looked out for her without a hidden agenda. She rolled her eyes at herself mentally; she really had to stop thinking that he was just like everyone else in her life. Klaus had proven himself to her time and time again. Looking at him now she quickly snapped out of her shock when she noticed the ridged set of his back as he filled a glass of from what she guessed was Bourbon. She had a feeling her first reaction offended him somehow, she couldn't keep the skepticism completely out of her voice but she was able to inject just enough teasing to relax his ridge stance. "You want me to stay here, for my protection right?"

Klaus could hear the disbelief coloring her voice and had a feeling that maybe her initial reaction was more out of habit than about him. Taking a sip of his drink he turned to face her with his eyebrow raised as he grinned seductively, "Among other things."

Caroline grinned back at him as she slowly made her way through the room, "I don't know," She began in a light teasing tone, "From what I've heard about you, you're impossible to live with." She ran her fingers over the back of the sofa, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, "I've heard that you're always demanding and wanting to control everything and everyone around you."

Klaus grinned as he placed his glass on the table he was leaning against, "Hmm. I've heard tell the same of you Love." He tapped his finger against his chin as if in thought, "What is that phrase they say?" His fingers snapped, "Oh yes I remember," His dimples made an appearance as his smile grew, chuckling while pointing from her to himself. "Pot meet kettle."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the front of the sofa, "Please. There's no way I am the pot in this scenario, you are way older than me."

Klaus waited for the perfect moment before he flashed to her, pinning her to the sofa beneath him. Her laughter sent intoxicating breaths of air across his face as he chuckled, "I'll give you that Caroline, what with me being more experienced than you."

She cocked her head looking up at him, "And by more experienced you mean ancient."

He rolled his eyes at her, huffing in playful exasperation and she couldn't help but think it was a habit he was picking up from her, "So, will you stay?"

Caroline make a show of mulling it over and biting her lip as she gazed up at him, watching his eyes flare as they strayed from hers to her lips. She leaned her face up closer licking her lips as he was slowly closing the distance between them, his eyes following the movement of her pink tongue, as she whispered to him, "I suppose staying here could have its advantages, you know for my safety and all."

Klaus hummed, his breath rushed over her filling her lungs with his delicious scent as he whispered hoarsly, "Indeed Love. I'll need to keep you close at all times, so you'll need to stay in my bed, for your protection of course." Their lips brushed together when he spoke the last few words causing them both to let go of the conversation for a more gratifying venture.

They both groaned into the kiss as their lips fully met and fused together, Klaus shifted his lower body to press deeper into the cradle of her thighs causing the most delicious friction for the two of them. Her leg rose to slide along his hip making him fall deeper into the apex of her thighs, his erection pressed firmly against her suddenly aching core pulling a needy whimper from her throat. Caroline's hands instantly went to his head, her fingers gripping his hair as she angled her head to the side deepening the kiss. Klaus moved an arm beneath her back to press her chest closer to his own, his other hand gripped the arm of the sofa tightly for leverage as he continued to roll and push his pelvis into hers. They kissed and moved together still fully clothed as if they had been doing so for years, knowing all the little things that caused heat to course through each other, instead of the mere days that their lips and bodies had been acquainted with one another.

The sudden sound of a thud coming from the doorway of the parlor had them pulling their mouths apart. Klaus shot his head up to look over the arm of the sofa as Caroline twisted her neck to see what was going on. There stood Bonnie, a book on the floor at her feet, frozen in shock with her mouth dropped open as Kol stood next to her with a sly grin on his face while bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"See Bonnie Lass, I told you my brother would take excellent care of our sweet Caroline." Kol's grin deepened at his brother's snarl as Caroline pushed him by his shoulders to get up. "Oh no please don't stop on our account."

Klaus stood from the sofa growling at his younger brother, "Kol do shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Kol waved his index finger back and forth, "Ah, ah, ah Nik. A true gentleman never voices threats while in the company of ladies." Kol chuckled at his imitation of Elijah before smirking, "Bet you wish you hadn't given me my dagger now, don't you?"

Caroline spun to face Klaus with wide eyes, "You gave him his dagger?" She could see Klaus didn't know how to respond to her, or maybe it was just that he didn't want to, and it made her wonder just why after all these years he would let go of the control the dagger offered him over his rebellious sibling.

Kol took pity on his brother and saved him from having to reply as his bent to scoop up the book Bonnie had dropped, "It was more of a symbolic gesture Darling, seeing as he still has our other sibling's daggers hidden in parts unknown and could chose to strike out at me with one at any time." Kol shot a covert glance at his brother so Klaus could see he was not worried about that happening. Kol had reasons to doubt his older brother many times over the centuries but in this case he knew after the talk they had last week he could trust him in this for the rest of eternity.

Caroline was still sputtering over the shock of Klaus handing over that kind of control instead of just hiding the dagger away, "But that still doesn't explain why you of all people gave him his dagger."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to the table holding his drink, "I've already lived through the thought that Kol had died a permanent death. I have no desire whatsoever to do so again." Bringing his glass to his lips he took a sip with a ridge stance, hoping Caroline would drop the subject before she discovered just why he had done it in the first place. While he wasn't keen on the idea of her finding out, he knew it wouldn't be the end of the world if she did. But there was no chance in hell he would be having that particular conversation in front of the witch.

Caroline could read from Klaus's body language that he wanted to drop the subject which only made her want to press the subject even more. It was like second nature to her to find out what people were trying to hide from her. Seeing the quick glance shared between Kol and Klaus was the only thing that stopped her from pressing him further. There was more to the story than the two of them were saying but she knew she would figure it out eventually.

Bonnie drew herself out of the shock at finding Caroline and Klaus on the sofa practically dry humping each other. She didn't even know how to process that information in the slightest. She knew there was something going on between them but she had no idea things had gotten this far this fast. All the worry she had about Caroline over the past few days fled as she seen her friend underneath Klaus looking to be just minutes away from tearing clothes off. A shiver of disgust went down her spine as the image flashed through her head yet again. Bonnie took a moment to really look at her best friend as she was studying Klaus as he and Kol filled glasses of liquor. It was time she and Caroline had a heart to heart talk about just what and when this had all happened. Bonnie sighed and grimaced at the thought that she would have to choke down her resentment towards Klaus over the past if this was real. But without a doubt if he was just messing with her friend he would have to deal with her, she had put him down once so she was confident she could do so again. Clearing her throat she looked at Caroline, "So Care, when did you get back? Didn't Klaus tell you to call me?"

Caroline glanced at Klaus as she crossed her arms, "No Klaus never said anything about you wanting me to call you."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders in response as he leaned against the table crossing one leg over the other nonchalantly, "Must have slipped my mind Love."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his casual pose, "Right, I'm sure that's what happened."

"Well Love, you made it perfectly clear you did not wish to speak with anyone from the Mystic Falls posse." Klaus lowered his head as he gazed at her from underneath his full eyelashes, dropping his voice into a suggestive tone, "Not to mention we were otherwise occupied." He half expected her to deny what he was implying, to play it off as a casual flirt. He had tried not to allow his fear of her denying their relationship to her so-called friends overtake him, but with her history of deflection and distraction, let alone his own insecurities over anyone like Caroline wanting to claim him as their own made it quite difficult for him to fight them off.

Caroline smiled sweetly at him as she cheekily replied to him, "Keep me uninformed about my friends again and you'll be _occupying_ yourself without me."

Bonnie made a disgusted face as she rubbed her temples muttering, "I so did not need to hear that."

Kol spit his drink out as he bent over laughing, clutching his stomach while waving a hand out in Caroline's direction, "Darling _that_ was comedy gold!"

Caroline pressed her lips together to hold back her own laughter, but lost control of it when Klaus stood straight bowing to her with his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and just a touch of relief, "With a threat like that one Love, consider me your personal Hybrid Messenger."

Bonnie was beginning to have doubts that Klaus using her friend; there was no way the Klaus they had all seen terrorizing their town would ever joke like this unless he actually cared. She wasn't sure how she liked that though, considering now she might just have to accept him in her life. "Ok yes my friend is really funny but how about we talk about what we found out while you two were gone."

Caroline sobered up immediately and snorted at Bonnie, "You mean what you already knew before I left and decided not to tell me right?" Her arms crossed as she eyed Bonnie with a haughty attitude.

She knew that Caroline could hold a grudge if and when she wanted to, but she hoped that this wouldn't be one of them. "I swear Caroline I had no idea what was going on until the same day you found out."

"If that's the case, what I don't understand is why you didn't come to me right away. You know I would have if it had been about you." Caroline looked at Bonnie trying not to feel the betrayal she felt over so many people she loved keeping secrets from her.

Bonnie sighed, "Care I literally found out like a few hours before you did. I was in shock about everything for at least an hour and by then Kol was tearing us out of the woods so fast I didn't know what was going on. I swear, that if we hadn't already been on our way to you I would have found you no matter what anyone else said."

Caroline pouted as she realized what Bonnie was saying made sense, "You still could have told me." She knew her argument was pointless, when would Bonnie have had the time to tell her, it wasn't really that long after her and Kol came over that the witches and Steven showed up and everything went to hell.

Bonnie could see that Caroline was coming around to her side so she walked over to her, pulling her in for a hug, "I'm sorry Care, about everything." She pulled back to look her in the eye, "You're my best friend and I'm here alright? We'll figure this out together."

"Ok Bon. Thanks." Caroline smiled as she and Bonnie let go of one another.

"Ok now kiss. And don't be afraid to use tongue." Kol said with a smirk from beside his brother, "Ouch Nik! Will you please refrain from hitting me in the back of the head?" He grouched as he rubbed the spot Klaus had smacked.

"I will when you stop being so crass." Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother before going back to his drink thinking to himself that if anyone would be kissing Caroline it would be him, preferably he would be the last to do so for the rest of their lives.

"Never going to happen brother, never going to happen." Kol cracked a smile as Caroline giggled. Hearing it Klaus shot Caroline a stunned look.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "What? You're all as old as the Earth itself," she made her way back to the sofa taking a seat, "I don't think any of you will be changing too much any time soon." She patted the seat next to her, "Come on Bon, sit down and explain to me what the heck is going on."

Bonnie scrunched her nose at the thought of sitting where her best friend and Klaus were just making out. Walking her way over to a chair to sit, "I think I'll pass. Maybe even burn that thing," She said waving her hand at the sofa, "I really don't need the visual again." She seen the uncomfortable look on Caroline's face and didn't want her to feel that she wasn't willing to try and accept her relationship with Klaus, so she rolled her eyes and smiled. Caroline let out a playful huff but grinned back at her, the relief evident in her eyes.

Klaus felt himself relax at the fact that Caroline was being so open about their relationship with the witch. And if he was correct in his assessment, it seemed as though they might even have a supporter in her as well. Not that he cared one way or another. Caroline was his and as she had already stated he was hers as well. He could give a damn if anyone else liked it or not, but he knew the opinions of her friends mattered to her so even if they did not all agree with Caroline's choice to be with him, at least they had the witch on their side. Klaus scoffed as his brother spoke up, interrupting his thoughts, as he flung himself into the chair next to Bonnie.

"Don't worry Bonnie Lass. Nik here has quite the temper so the family furniture is replaced," Kol glanced towards his brother, "How often would you say dear brother? Every week or two tops?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as he made his way to take a seat next to Caroline, handing her a drink with a soft grin, "I'd say even sooner if Rebekah is involved. Her temper precedes us all."

"He's right you know. Our sister always throws some sort of fit over something or another." He smirked as he pointed his glass between Klaus and Caroline. "Just what do you think she will do once she finds out you two love birds are shacking up together and Caroline here is our new housemate?"

"Oh my God Kol! Just how long were you listening in on us?" Caroline shouted as Klaus growled, placing his arm around her.

Kol's face had a look of mock innocence. "What? I can't help it if you two got carried away and didn't hear us come in."

Bonnie slapped his arm, "Is that why you held me up when we first came in the door? You were listening to them? That's disgusting Kol."

Kol rubbed his arm pretending she had truly hurt him, "What is with all of you and the hitting today? I was waiting for the most opportune moment to interrupt. I had to be sure they weren't naked before we walked in didn't I?"

Caroline placed her hands over her face, leaning into Klaus after she seen Bonnie shudder at the thought of finding them naked, mumbling into her hands, "Maybe I really should just get my own place."

Kol swung his leg over the armrest of his chair, "Nonsense Darling. All the bedrooms as spelled so you and Nik can be as kinky as you like and we won't hear." Grinning he waggled his eyebrows at her as she peaked from behind her fingers, "Unless that happens to be a kink of yours Caroline, I assure you I wouldn't mind hearing you in the throes of passion."

"Kol that's gross! He's your brother for crying out loud!" Bonnie said as she looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"Enough!" Klaus bellowed as he ran his hand over Caroline's arm pointing his index finger of the other at Kol, "I will not have you making Caroline feel uncomfortable here." Caroline lifted her head to glare at Kol at the same time Klaus did causing both Kol and Bonnie to laugh.

"My God, what now?" Caroline asked in exasperation slapping her hands against her knees.

Through her giggles Bonnie looked between Caroline and Klaus, "You had matching glares!" sending her and Kol into a fit of giggles again.

Caroline pointed her index finger at her, "Stop it now Bonnie Bennett. All you're doing is encouraging him."

"Look Darling! They even have the same pointy fingers!" Kol busted out through his laughter only to make Bonnie laugh harder.

Caroline groaned as she looked at Klaus, "He's your brother make him stop."

For once Klaus found the humor in the situation and chuckled, "Well she's your friend."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "It's not funny."

Still chuckling he replied, "I know, I know."

Caroline tried to hold back her own giggles, "Then stop laughing."

Klaus clamped his mouth shut and raised his eyebrows at her as they both fought off a grin with their blue eyes sparkling before huffing out a laugh. Klaus pulled her close, kissing her temple before addressing the group, "Alright. Now that all of that is finished and out of the way…" Kol cut him off before he could complete his sentence.

"Oh brother, trust me when I say it will never be finished. This is the first time you've had a," He tilted his head in question, "What would we call her? Girlfriend sounds so childish. Your lady friend?" shaking his head, "No that's not right either." Tossing his hands up, "Well whatever you two are to each other, this is the first time in history that you've had a woman move in with you, let alone chased after one for so long."

Caroline's eyes instantly went to Klaus seeing a slight blush color his face, "Enough brother. We are here to talk about what you know about Caroline not about the ins and outs of our romantic relationship."

Caroline wasn't sure how to take that information. Surely Klaus had been with a woman for more than just a few nights in his life. Looking at him now though and really thinking about it she could kind of see where no he wouldn't. Klaus was a distrustful person, who as she had seen, rarely kept anyone around that he didn't find useful. Even Stefan, he had compelled to forget them and from what she knew Klaus had actually considered him a real friend. So maybe she really was special to him, it was a dizzying thought to think that out of all the years he had lived she was the first woman to catch his attention this much. Klaus took that exact moment to glance down to her; she could see the trepidation in his eyes over what Kol had just said. She gave him a soft smile and watched in awe as his face relaxed at the gesture. Yes, whatever this was between them was definitely something different than his other conquests.

"So anyway, back to me." Caroline eyed Kol and Bonnie seriously, "Tell me exactly what is going on. Just can we skip what I do know and just go right for what I don't? I'm still having a little trouble processing all this. I mean if this is true and I'm Silas's daughter then…" She trailed off as the realization struck her.

Klaus snickered at her, "That would make you older than me Love. Looks like I get to tease you about your age now."

Caroline instantly began shaking her head, "Nope. Uh uh. According to everyone else I was locked in stone since I was like six years old so technically you are still older than me."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Love."

"Wait a minute!" Caroline sat up on the edge of the sofa, "Stefan said that Silas wanted to drop the veil, take the cure and destroy the Other Side so he could be with his one true love. Is that still what's going on?"

Kol looked to Bonnie as he righted himself on the chair no longer in a laughing teasing mood. He and Bonnie had discussed who should tell her what was going on prior to them even returning from their little get away. Even if they were both friends of Caroline's, she would be more receptive hearing things from Bonnie. He nodded his head at Bonnie gently telling her to start.

Bonnie inhaled a deep breath, "Well Care that's not actually what Silas is planning. I mean yes, the veil still needs to be dropped and yes we do need to destroy the Other Side but the whole true love thing was just a cover story to keep you safe."

Caroline leaned back into Klaus, she had a sinking feeling things were about to change for her yet again, as she whispered, "So what is he really planning?"

Bonnie noticed how Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him, trying to offer her comfort. She just hoped Caroline could comfort him so he didn't fly off the handle when he heard what had to be done and what could happen if they failed. "Ok, so no one really knows for sure what happened to you after Qetsiyah's coven turned Silas to stone. The only thing they were able to do was get you out of the cave she had you placed in. That's where the Watcher's came in. There were people loyal to Silas that were charged with looking after you, to keep you hidden so Qetsiyah's coven couldn't get their hands on you again."

"Let's not forget about the group of angry werewolves that had it in for her as well after they lost their ability to shift at will." Kol added in.

Caroline waved her hand back and forth, "Wait, who the heck is she anyways? I seen her in my dreams, or memories I guess, but I still don't get why she did what she did." She really didn't want to think about the Watcher's, the woman she was raised to think of as her Mother all but abandoned her for something that wasn't her fault. And then there was Steven who she trusted so much, she still couldn't comprehend how he could lie to her for so long.

Bonnie shook her head giving Caroline a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Care, no one really knows why. I'm sure Silas does so maybe we can ask him." She glanced at Kol in question who just shrugged his shoulders in response. "What we do know is that when they were preforming the spell on you, two witches from his coven snuck in to see what they could do to either stop it or help you. When they discovered that the spell being cast on you was not quite the same as the one they did on Silas they did what they could to help." Bonnie drew in a breath and looked at Kol for support before continuing. Turning back to Caroline she noticed her friend was growing pale with worry and biting her lip about what she would hear while Klaus was eyeing her with a hard look showing just how on edge he was.

"The spell they cast on you not only turned you to stone, but Qetsiyah had used Amara's blood to seal the spell and created the Other Side, but in order to create the Other Side she had to link it to…"

"Who's Amara?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Kol leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, "She was the werewolf who gave up her supernatural status for you." He looked his brother in the eyes, "She is also the first doppelganger."

Klaus sucked in a breath, "What? How?"

Bonnie watched as Caroline's eyes went wide, "When she gave up her wolf half for you it created an anomaly. I mean think about it. She was this powerful werewolf, destined to become the Alpha of her pack as the only child of the Alpha at the time, and she gave that up. Magic couldn't strip her of all of her supernatural self so in turn it created a new supernatural creature. The Doppelganger line."

Caroline was still reeling over the fact anyone would give that much of themselves up for her or anyone for that matter. Her voice sounded small when she asked out loud without even realizing it, "But why? Why would she do that for me?"

Bonnie shook her head sadly, "I don't know Care. But maybe this is another one of those things Silas will."

Klaus's mind was moving a mile a minute, the doppelganger line started from a werewolf. In all his years he never truly thought beyond the fact that his Mother had used Tatia's blood to turn her children into the first vampires. He had always just assumed that was the start of the doppelganger line. Shaking his head out of that line of thought, it did not matter anyway. What mattered was that he knew there was more yet to be told of this story and he felt deep within his gut it would not be pleasant. Gritting through his teeth he looked at Bonnie, "Tell us the rest."

"From what we've gathered so far, back then no one had seen or heard from Amara after she saved Caroline. I'm guessing that everyone just thought she was placed under heavy protection after giving her wolf-self away. But in reality Qetsiyah's coven took her and held her captive while starting riots about what Silas had done to save his daughter, claiming that it was an imbalance of nature, while in the meantime she was gathering enough power to go through with the spell that changed everything that magic and the supernatural world had ever known."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Klaus leaned forward slightly eyeing her speculatively.

"The Other Side isn't a natural place. There is something beyond that, some place that was the real afterlife for humans and supernatural alike. But for whatever reason, Qetsiyah wanted to create this other plane for only the supernatural to go. I'm leaning towards she wanted some kind of control over something. I've looked over what Kol has found throughout the years about the spell, it's not much but it said she needed a few key ingredients to accomplish it." Bonnie drew in a breath before telling them, "The main two, the hardest two to find, were the first of two new breeds of the supernatural world."

Caroline and Klaus both sucked in a breath as they realized that Bonnie was talking about her and Amara, seeing that Amara was the first doppelganger and she was the first Hybrid. Caroline reached over to Klaus's hand squeezing it tightly as Bonnie continued.

"So after she had Silas out of the way, she used Amara's blood as the seal, or the base, of the spell."

Caroline whimpered as she choked out, "What did she use me for?"

"She used you as the anchor for the spell, meaning that your life is tied to the Other Side. If it falls then so will you." Caroline dropped her mouth open in shock at what Bonnie was saying.

Klaus jumped off the sofa as he yelled, "Then why the hell is her own Father trying to destroy the damn place?!" He rounded on his brother, "You told me he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe!"

"Calm down Nik, he does. The issue at hand here is that they are both awake. His followers could only find one way to save her from her fate." Kol rushed on knowing his brothers patience had almost ran out. "They were able to get their hands on just enough of Amara's blood and in a sense piggy backed onto Qetsiyah's original spell, thus creating a cure. The cure will not turn anyone into a human again as the lie was told by Silas's coven. The cure is meant for Caroline to take at the precise moment that the Other Side falls breaking her link to it and allowing her to live. It's a bit more complicated than that, but that's the gist of it."

Klaus immediately pulled his phone form his pocket hitting Rebekah's name only to have to go straight to her voicemail. "Damn it!" He turned to Kol with frantic eyes, "Have you heard from Rebekah or Elijah?"

Kol shook his head as he pulled his phone from his pants pocket, "No I haven't." He tried first Rebekah, getting sent directly to her voicemail only to have the same results when he tried Elijah. "Shit."

Klaus laughed without humor at the situation, "Yes brother, shit just about covers it. We have Katerina," He spit out her name as if it was poison in his mouth, "of all people out there somewhere with the cure in her greedy paws. Elijah is probably fawning all over her while leading our baby sister on a wild goose chase and now neither of us can reach Bekah." Growling he picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall shattering it into little pieces and dust.

"Wow, guess you were right about the furniture Kol." Caroline said as if in a trance as she stood from her spot on the sofa.

Klaus turned to face her with wild eyes, "You think this is a joking matter?" Stalking his way to her he grabbed her shoulders giving her a gentle shake, "This is your life Caroline!" She could read the fear in his glistening blue eyes, fear of what was to come and the fear of the unknown. She had no idea that the true fear roiling through him was the absolute terror at losing her for good.

"You don't think I know that?" She began panting, "You don't think that I get it that Katherine of all people has the one thing I need to survive? That your sister is following her because she thinks this cure will give her the life she's always wanted?" Caroline's voice rode the edge of calm and hysteria, "I think out of anyone here I should be the one breaking things." She chuckled, "I mean I'm the one who might be dying here."

Klaus cupped her cheeks in his hands; his eyes gazed into hers with a determined glint, "I will not allow that to happen Caroline. Not now. Not ever."

Caroline hesitantly nodded her head; she didn't want to tell him that she doubted his promise. What could he really do to stop this, something that was set in stone centuries before he even existed? Caroline slowly pulled away from him to look at Bonnie and Kol, "So it's because of all of this and me not having the cure that I'm growing weaker and having this dizzy spells?"

"Well kind of," Bonnie started, "Qetsiyah built a failsafe into the curse. If you and Silas ever awoke at the same time then he would be forced to watch you desiccate and turn back into stone."

"Well then it's simple. We have already discovered that my blood works better at keeping her from desiccating than human blood." Klaus stated sure of himself as he formulated a plan in his mind, "So I continue feeding it to her until we find the cure, preferably by ripping Katerina's arm off with it."

Kol began to shake his head before gently telling his brother, "That will only work for so long brother. This curse is complex, with failsafe after failsafe to insure its completion. It's actually why I was resurrected in the first place. Silas's coven needs to link Caroline to a powerful Hybrid as a way for her to draw power to continue to survive until the Other Side can be destroyed. Qetsiyah was thorough with her curse, no matter what happened, if Caroline and Silas were awake together Caroline will suffer one way or another to insure Silas pain."

"Link her to me instead." Klaus stated seriously.

"Well Nik there is no other choice anymore." Kol grinned at Klaus's confused look, "You've fed your lady love your blood multiple times now and that is one of the key points of the linking spell. The blood had to be introduced into her system slowly with each episode she experienced. Otherwise if they tried to do the linking spell it would fail. It was always meant to be me but I don't see the problem with it being you instead." Kol shrugged his shoulders, "The witches weren't too happy about that fact but there is little they can do about it now."

Klaus growled, "Another failsafe I presume?" Kol nodded his head in response, "Alright so when can we do this?"

Bonnie walked to Caroline who stood silent this whole time, "I just have to tell Steven that we are ready. Thankfully this spell doesn't require the full moon and can be done at anytime and anywhere."

"I want to see him." All three's eyes went to Caroline at her determined whisper.

"Of course Care. I'll tell Steven to come and…" Bonnie stopped as Caroline began shaking her head.

"No not Steven. Silas. My," Caroline took a deep breath, "My Father."

"What?!" Klaus shouted, "Absolutely not Caroline."

Her blue eyes blazed at him, "Did you forget the conversation we had the last time you tried to tell me what to do?"

Her hard look made Klaus grind his teeth together as he gritted out, "I think it would be better, safer for you to wait until after the linking spell. You being near him will only cause you to weaken faster. Do you not remember the day I had to come help you?" He looked back at her with hard as granite eyes of his own, daring her to argue with him.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting any longer after that. I want to talk to him." Caroline looked back at Klaus searching his eyes to see if he would agree or if he would find another way to hold her back.

His shoulder's visibly relaxed as he nodded his head, "Alright Love." Klaus was glad she had decided not to argue with him, this was a matter of her safety and while he understood her need to speak with the man that was her Father, he would stop her by any means necessary if it meant her being hurt. He turned his gaze to Kol, "So what do we know about the cure and the Other Side? Bonnie said it was created?"

"From what I have gathered over the years it seems Qetsiyah was a crazy bitch who craved control over the three Original lines of magic. Bonnie here is a descendant from Qetsiyah's line; Caroline is obviously a descendant from Silas's line and three guesses about who happens to be from the other?" Kol smirked proudly.

"Our Mother." Klaus breathed out in shock. "That would explain why she was so much more powerful than the other witches we've came across over the years. She was able to create a new species; I can't see a normal run of the mill witch being able to do so as well." It was just another thing that never dawned on him to think of, he just assumed his Mother was powerful but never thought about just where that power came from.

"Right you are brother, yet another reason for yours truly to become a Hybrid. Another lovely little failsafe that was in place. In order to complete the spell to destroy the Other Side and save fair Caroline, a witch, or warlock, from each Original line of magic was needed. Qetsiyah never thought that a witch from her line would ever betray their ancestor. But with Bonnie here being friends with Caroline, they had concerns, that's why those witches were trying to control her. They were hoping that in time they could use her as a vessel to bring back Qetsiyah."

"So if the spell is completed and the Other Side is destroyed, what happens to those trapped there?" Caroline asked as she paced the room rubbing her arms, she looked away from the soft gaze Klaus was tossing her way, she was just trying to see all the different sides to this just in case.

"I'm not sure Care, I mean I would think that they would go to whatever is beyond that but there is a little problem first." Bonnie ended hesitantly.

"And what little problem would that be witch?" Klaus sneered at her wondering what could possibly be worse than Caroline dying.

Kol seen the angry look cross over Bonnie's face and waved his hand to stop her as he answered his brother, "The little problem is that while the veil is dropped, every supernatural creature that died within the expression triangle will come back to life." He stared his brother in the eyes until it dawned on him just what Kol was trying to tell him.

Klaus's thoughts ran ramped, if all those who died within the triangle came back that meant his Mother and, he gulped down at the thought, Mikael would be returning. His face paled considerably as his eyes hardened, "How do we stop them?"

"The only way to stop them Nik is to kill them all over again, making sure they stay dead while the Other Side is destroyed. The only issue we have is that I will be busy adding in the spell to save Caroline and destroy the Other Side, so I won't be of much help."

"We will figure it out brother." A look was shared between the two; they would be speaking this over extensively later.

The group turned as the front door of the mansion was suddenly thrown open and Rebekah stormed into the room looking worse for wear with her bloodied clothing, her eyes flamed in fury, "Is he here?"

Kol grinned, "Who? Did you lose another man sister?" He chuckled at her angry glare, "Tsk tsk. Can never hold one for long, can you now sister?"

"Stuff it you dimwit, I'm talking about Elijah. Is he here?" Rebekah took a moment to look around the room, huffing as she seen Caroline and Bonnie looking at her. Flicking her hair over her shoulder with her chin raised, "Why are they here? Lowering your standards a bit aren't you brothers, how quaint."

"I'd watch what you say sister, Nik has this one moving in with us." Kol smiled as he pointed towards Caroline.

Rebekah released a scoff but was cut off as Klaus stalked towards her with narrowed eyes and clenched fists, "You were supposed to be with Elijah making sure he didn't take off with Katerina."

Rebekah studied her nails as she shrugged her shoulders trying to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal, "Well we sort of had a bit of a fight and they gave me the slip."

Klaus snarled, "In other words you tried to take the cure and they ran off. Damn Rebekah!" He shouted as he smashed his glass, shattering it to the floor before picking her up by her throat pinning her against the wall, "A dagger is what waits for you! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Rebekah flinched back, her eyes wide at the rage coming off her brother. She had never seen him this angry in her life, and she had seen him angry plenty of times. She tried with all her strength to fight off his hold, flicking her eyes to the right towards Kol for help only to snap them to her left as Caroline walked up next to them.

"Klaus stop." Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder drawing his livid gaze to her. "She didn't know. She still doesn't. She thought the cure would give her what she wanted; I can't blame her for that so neither should you." Caroline and Rebekah shared a quick glance at each other, both were shocked that she was defending Rebekah after all they had been through.

Klaus kept his choking hold on his sister, "What she's done cannot be forgiven Caroline. She set us back further than we have time for and now we don't know where in this world the cure is."

Trying to remain calm Caroline attempted to reason with him, "Well you said Katherine will try and barter it for her freedom from you right? So it's only a matter of time before we hear from them."

"Yes but what if it's not soon enough?" Klaus growled out and Caroline could see the helplessness in his eyes.

Smiling softly at him, "Well if you'd let you sister down maybe she could tell us where they were and which way the might have went. Beside Klaus, we could use all the help we can get."

Klaus nodded his head once, "Fine." Not removing his eyes from Caroline's he snapped Rebekah's neck letting her fall to a heap on the floor, "There she's down."

Caroline threw her hands in the air spinning away from him, "My god! For someone who's complaining about our limited time you sure know how to set us back."

Klaus refused to let himself feel guilty for his actions, his sister deserved it for failing him and in his opinion a snapped neck was the better option than a dagger to the chest. "It's not as if she'll stay dead forever Love. She's an Original, she will wake soon."

Caroline huffed as she rolled her eyes, "So not the point and you know it."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders as he stepped over the broken glass on the floor to make himself another drink, "I will not apologize, she got what she deserved for failing me." Turning back around to face them he took a sip of his drink, "Like I said, she will awaken within the hour. I'm sure I will be capable of keeping you alive during that time."

Caroline growled at his cocky demeanor as she rubbed her temples, "No wonder your family is so screwed up. None of you can take a second to talk anything through without violence."

"Speaking of your screwed up family, there is something Kol hasn't told you yet." Bonnie said as she stepped next to Caroline.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her as he snarled, "You should learn to hold your tongue little witch."

Klaus set his drink on the table ignoring Kol as he looked to Bonnie, "Just what else has he neglected to tell me?"

Bonnie seen Kol heading towards her and knew she needed to say it before he made it over to her so she rushed out in one breath, "If this doesn't work Kol will die again along with Caroline."

Kol tossed his arms in the air angrily, "Why did you have to go and tell him that for? Don't we have enough pressure on us as it is without adding my life or lack thereof to the mix?"

Klaus stood frozen as flashes of Kol's dead body swarmed through his mind. Caroline walked to Kol and with a shaky hand reached out to touch him only to have him knock her hand away from him gently before turning away from her. "Kol, is that true?" She grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her once more, "Answer me damn it!"

"Yes." He sighed in defeat. Kol glanced at his brother and flinched at the look of pain that rippled over his face. "It seems we are all linked one way or another aren't we." Caroline tilted her head in confusion forcing him to explain, "One of the stipulations of bringing me back was that they had to link me to the spell that is meant to save you. If I fail, I die. Permanently."

Klaus made his way stiffly over to the two of them, two people he loved from deep within his soul, placing his hand firmly on Kol's shoulder speaking with a confidence as strong as iron, "All the more reason to guarantee our success then brother. You will not be dying again." Their attention was drawn to Rebekah as they heard her neck snap back into place.

Caroline glanced over to Bonnie who was tilting her head towards the door, understanding the message she smiled at Kol before walking her way over to her. "Well, we will let you boys take care of dealing with Rebekah and all this mess." She twirled her finger around pointing out the broken glass, "Bonnie and I are going to head out for some girl talk." Bonnie smiled at her as Caroline wrapped her arm over her shoulder steering them to the doorway of the parlor.

Klaus felt panic rise in his chest, the thought of her being out of his line of sight nearly suffocating him, "Where are you going?" He asked after he flashed over to her stopping her from leaving.

Caroline unhooked her arm from Bonnie nodding her head for her to wait in the hall before looking up into Klaus's anxiety filled eyes, "The only time I've ever seen your garden was the night of your family's ball, and even then it was too dark outside to really take it all in." She smiled at him as she watched him breathe out a sigh and relax slightly. She moved her hand to his cheek, sliding it to the back of his neck as he lowered his forehead to rest against hers. "I won't leave I promise. I'm just going to talk with Bonnie while you chat with your siblings."

Klaus searched her eyes finding nothing but honesty in them before he gave her a soft gentle kiss. Pulling his lips back, he wrapped his arms around her tugging her in close to breath into her ear so his brother would not hear him, "I'll come find you once we are done here. Maybe I can show you the stables before we have our shower."

Caroline pulled herself out of his arms, feeling her core clench in anticipation at the yellow bleeding into his eyes. Smiling teasingly at him she shook her head as she walked away whispering in a sing song voice, "Promises. Promises." She giggled as she heard his mischievous chuckled behind her, blushing as she met Bonnie's eyes in the hallway.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow as she watched Caroline turn red in embarrassment. "We are _so_ talking about whatever is going on with you two."

Caroline sighed dramatically as she wrapped her arm back over Bonnie's shoulders again, "If we must we must."

Bonnie turned her eyes to her friend as they made their way to the back door located in the kitchen, "Just do me one favor ok?"

Opening the door letting Bonnie go out first Caroline turned her head in question, "What favor is that Bon?"

"Can you not get all Caroline-like with the details? I mean, I know sometimes you can't help it but this _is_ Klaus we're talking about, I'm not sure how much of it I can stomach."

Caroline tossed her head back in laughter, "Sure thing Bon. But I won't be held accountable if you don't stop me before I go too far." She sighed dreamily as they made their way to a little stone bench Caroline had spotted the night of the ball tucked in a beautiful hummingbird garden, "The things that man can do." She giggled at Bonnie's mock vomit face.

"So judging by the dreamy little sigh I take it this, whatever this is, is real? With you and Klaus?" Bonnie turned on the bench to face her friend.

Caroline eyed her shyly as she nibbled on her lower lip, "Yeah, it is. Are you, I mean, do you think you can, you know?"

Bonnie took in her friend's worried face, finishing for her, "Can I accept it?" Caroline nodded her head hesitantly. "Does this make you happy Care? I mean think about it. Outside of everything else going on in your life right now, are you ready for your friends to be angry at you over this, over him? Is he really worth all of that?"

Caroline's answer came immediately without any hesitation, "Yes. Klaus is worth it. He gets me you know? He listens to me and not like the typical guy-type listening but he actually hears me Bonnie. I feel like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't think I was stupid or shallow. Even with all this insanity going on in my life, when he is around I feel safe. Like nothing can get to me as long as he is near me, and not because he is the most powerful creature on the planet," She rolled her eyes as she heard his voice saying that line in her head, "but because I know without a doubt that he cares about me that much." Caroline had the most peaceful, happiest smile Bonnie had ever seen cross her face.

Caroline stared down at her hands, twisting her daylight ring as she whispered, "This could be my something epic."

Neither of the girls knew that Klaus had walked into the kitchen at the time to throw away the broken glass. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping in on their conversation, but old habits die hard. His hand went to his chest, rubbing over his heart as it filled with a hope he never knew before Caroline. A brilliant smile grew over his face as he heard what she had told Bonnie. She thought he was worth it. He knew just how much that meant coming from her. She loved her friends; she had proven time and again that she would risk her life for them. His smile dropped off his face but he couldn't hide it from his eyes as Kol stepped up beside him. Neither brother spoke a word, but as Kol threw his arm over his older brother's shoulder a look was passed between them that said more than words could even express. _Congratulations brother._

Back out in the garden Bonnie grinned at her friend as she nudged her with her shoulder, "Something epic huh?"

Caroline giggled as she looked at Bonnie, replying shyly, "Yeah. Epic."

Bonnie sighed out heavily, "Fine, I guess I can try to get use to him being around." She smiled softly to let Caroline know she was only half serious. "Really though Care, if this is what you want I'll be here for you. But I reserve the right to hurt him if he hurts you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine." Her forehead wrinkled as she took a good look at Bonnie, "Spit it out." As Bonnie's eyes looked at her in shock Caroline rolled her own again with a huff. "You are my best friend I know that look and that look screams I have a secret. So spit it out Bonnie Bennett." She could see Bonnie was about to try and deny it so she tried a different tactic. An impish smirk grew across her face, "If you don't tell me I guess I'll be forced to tell you all about what Klaus can do with his tongue."

Bonnie's hands covered her ears, "Oh my God Care, no!" She carefully glanced over at Caroline who sat laughing. Slowly she lowered her hands and sighed, "Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone alright?"

Caroline looked at her offended, "I outgrew my secret telling phase years ago Bon." At Bonnie's still hesitant look Caroline whined, "Oh come on! Just tell me."

Bonnie scanned around them to see if anyone was listening, before whispering, "Is anyone around? I mean Klaus and Kol are too busy to be listening in right?"

Caroline opened her ears to listen in with her vampire hearing and flinched, "Yeah, they have their hands full with an unhappy Rebekah at the moment." She sighed, "It's so sad for her that after all this time thinking she could have a normal human life, the rug just got pulled from out beneath her feet."

Bonnie snapped her fingers in front of Caroline's face, "Focus Caroline! I don't want anyone to know what I'm going to do, so if you want to know you better listen before Rebekah gets her neck snapped again."

Caroline turned towards Bonnie and moved in closer, mirroring Bonnie's movement, "Ok spill."

Bonnie took a deep breath before whispering so low that without her advanced hearing, Caroline would have never caught it. "When the veil drops I'm going to bring Jeremy back." Caroline sucked in a shocked breath, she hadn't even thought about Jeremy with everything else going on. "All I have to do is make sure he goes somewhere safe once he returns and he will stay alive once Other Side falls."

Caroline watched the intense smile that grew over Bonnie's face, feeling a little worried that her friend might be going a looney toons on her again, "Are you sure that's what he'd want Bonnie?" She asked gently, "I mean what if he's found peace?"

Bonnie latched onto Caroline's arm, "Think about it Care, how could he have found peace with the way he died? And think of Elena. This could finally bring her out of all the crap she is going through. And then Jeremy and I might be able to have a real chance this time."

Caroline smiled softly at her friend, "Ok Bon. I won't tell anybody. I mean there's no use getting Elena's hopes up just in case right?"

Bonnie smiled in relief, "Exactly. But I don't intend to fail. Just we can't let Kol know ok? I don't think he would be too happy about it since Jeremy killed him and all."

Caroline's stomach sank at the thought that this meant Klaus couldn't know either. She really didn't like the idea of keeping things from him after they promised not to lie to one another. She bit her lip as she tried to find a way to maybe tell him without telling him and sighed thinking about how complicated this could turn out to be. She knew she was taking too long to answer so she smiled her Miss. Mystic smile, "Alright Bonnie, it will be our little secret."

Bonnie threw her arms around her in a tight hug, "Thanks Care. All this will work out I promise."

"I hope so Bon." Caroline said as she released her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that something was going to go horribly wrong with everything they were up against.

.

.

.

* * *

This took so long that I feel it was wrong, leave a review so I know it's still going strong.


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome back! I am so excited that I met my personal deadline this chapter! YAY for me and YAY for you! I will be a bit busy this weekend so the next chapter will not be up until maybe next Wednesday. A big shout out to all the new followers and favoriters…favoriters? I do not think that is a word but I'm going with it. 210 Followers, 114 favorites and 258 reviews and this story was added to a community! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!

I want to forewarn you that this chapter with its 9,521 words is not suitable for work or places filled with a crowd, so beware of your surroundings! Lol. Well, you can read the beginning and the end just fine, but watch out for the middle!

 **Danielle-** I promise to keep writing! And that there will be plenty of jealous Klaus in later chapters ;) Thank you so much for your review. I love them and love hearing your thoughts and suggestions on my story!

 **Kacomu-** Thank you as well for your review and suggestion. I promise I will be handling that issue soon! ;)

 **macovei marie86-** I hope this scene you have been asking for lives up to you expectations ;) It wouldn't let me add the dot in your name, sorry!

The amazingly beautiful new cover to this story was made by, **mrsoriginal87.** A huge loving thank you to her for making this for me so quickly! So awesome that it was ready right when I was going to post this chapter. Ekk! So excited!

So again, Thank you all so much for your love and support with my story! I am so happy that you all are loving it as much as I do!

I do not own Vampire Dairies, and all that happy horse junk. Still wish I could be apart of the shows writing team though! ENJOY!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah's face paled as she slumped into a chair in the parlor, "What?" she breathed out, if it wasn't for her two brother's vampire hearing they would have never picked up on it. "So if I would have taken the cure…" She trailed off in devastation over the fact that it would not have turned her back into a human, granting her wish to lead the life she had always wanted. All she wanted was to be happy, to have her life hold meaning instead of the endless years of fights and daggers, death and heartbreak. She wanted a husband to love her, children to grow within her womb and watch them grow into amazing adults. To have the chance to hold her grandchildren in her arms, to see them grow some as well before she was laid to rest for the final time. All the while knowing that her existence held meaning and a true purpose.

"If you had taken the cure dear sister you would have destroyed any chance of Caroline and Kol's survival thus forcing me to do away with you, granting you that everlasting sleep you seem so fond of having." Klaus's voice was hard and cold as his eyes penetrated her down to her soul. He wanted to hurt her as she had hurt him. He was still angry with her over the fact that she would give up the life they had built as the most powerful family to ever roam the Earth for only a few measly years to live a paltry existence as a human.

Rebekah stood quickly from her chair, stalking her way to her brothers, whom neither of were moved by her show of emotions as the tears glistened in her eyes, "Why is it so hard for you to imagine that I want a life for myself? Why is it Nik that you take me wanting that life as me abandoning you?!"

Klaus sneered at her as his eyes lessened, "Because that is exactly what you would be doing Rebekah. Leaving us all and for what?" He laughed cruelly, "Thirty or so more years of being weak? Of being a weakness to me!" Klaus bent so he was directly in her face as he harshly spat, "I would have just killed you myself the instant I found you, better that then watching you die the slow and pointless death you would have received as a human. Better still than any of our countless enemies we have incurred over the centuries finding you first." His smirk was that of the one the Devil himself would wear as he led a soul into sin, "Did you not think of those things sister? Did you think that you could hide from me? More so did you really think I would allow such a thing to ever happen?"

Rebekah shoved him with all her might across the room, "I hate you! I hate all of you!" She spat as tears rolled down her cheeks. Klaus pushed the broken pieces of the bookshelf off him before he started to rise from the floor with a growl.

"What do you think your little baby vampire would truly think of you, if she knew who you really are Nik? You think she will ever come to love you?" She laughed mockingly at him as she swiped a tear harshly off her cheek, "She might spread her thighs for you Nik, maybe even grow to care for you. But in the end she will discover what we all know about you." She spun on her heels only stopping once she reached the door, "You cannot be loved Nik. You destroy everything that you love."

Klaus growled his eyes flashing yellow as his fangs began to drop. Rebekah didn't give him the chance to catch her, she flashed from the house slamming the door behind her, the tears still falling from her eyes.

Klaus made it to the front door, nearly ripping it off its hinges before he shot a rage filled glare to the person attempting to stop him.

"Let her go Nik." Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol as he shook his hand off his arm.

"No. She needs to learn that I will not accept her failure. That I will not stand for her impertinence." Klaus sneered as he was about to race off after her only to stop as Kol began to speak once more.

Kol shook his head slowly, "Trust me brother she already knows all that." He released a sigh before begrudgingly admitting, "What she needs is time to come to grips with what she has just learned." At his brother's incredulous look he continued, "I am not saying I agree with what she was trying to do Nik. I am only saying she needs time to mourn what she feels she has lost. She'll be back eventually."

"Tell me how you can defend her Kol, after all she has done. I thought you were angry with her over her little stint with the Mystic Falls lot?" Klaus narrowed his eyes in disbelief at his younger brother.

Kol shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands in his pockets, "Oh but I am Nik. And I fully intend to let her know that as well as annoy her every chance I get for doing so. But I, and really you too, of all people should be able to understand what she was hoping for."

Klaus scoffed as he walked back into the parlor, filling another tumbler with Bourbon, as he absent mindedly realized he would need to purchase more of them seeing as so many were broken this night alone. "I of all people do not have to understand." He replied loftily, "Furthermore I don't. How could she wish to become what we were before? Weak and petty." He spat as if they were vile words that did not belong coming from his mouth while speaking of his family or himself.

Kol shook his head sadly, though he was unsure if it was over the fact that he was defending his traitorous sister or that Nik did not see what it was she really wanted. "It was not about being weak for her." He watched as his brother's head shot up from where he was shifting through the rumble with his feet. "She wanted to feel whole again."

Klaus's shoulders sagged in defeat as he finally caught on to just what Kol was trying to tell him. They both knew all too well what it was to feel empty, like a part of you was missing. His despondent whisper filled the room, "Is she really that unhappy that she would rather die than be by my side?"

Kol stepped next to him, bending down to retrieve a treasured book. He shook the dust off of it as he handed it to his brother, "It wasn't about you or anyone else Nik. Rebekah just wanted a purpose for herself, for her own life. To have a life outside of this family."

Klaus took the book from him, glancing down to the title to see it was a favorite of all the siblings, one that they would read and discuss continuously over the years, never tiring of it and always changing their views on it. The message struck a chord deep within him as he shook his head, "There you go again Kol, being the voice of reason." Kol smiled and Klaus could tell he was proud of himself, more so of the credit he was receiving. Cocking his head to the side Klaus grinned, "Are you sure they brought you back in the right condition? I'm starting to believe that they somehow switched your soul with another." He huffed out a chuckle, "That or they really did make a vast improvement on your conscience."

"Hardy har har Nik, very funny." Kol's eyes went wide as he sucked in a mocking panicked breath, "I am starting to behave more like Elijah. Egads Nik! Call the exorcist! One of those in the family is more than enough!" Both brothers slapped their hands onto each other's shoulders as they bent over in riotous laughter.

"Speaking of our wayward brother, when do you think we will hear from his traitorous suited self?" Kol asked as their laughter calmed.

Klaus's eyes hardened, "If he wishes Katerina's death to be a swift one and his punishment to be less severe, he had better make it quick." An idea came to him as he finished his drink, "You know, are now the family witch Kol."

Kol pouted, "Warlock Nik. Warlock."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Fine, resident warlock then. Why don't you try your hand at a location spell? I do not wish to waste time waiting for his call. We need that cure and I want it here immediately where we can guard it until the time comes to use it."

Kol's back straightened at the faith his older brother was bestowing on him and his abilities, "I can have it done before morning brother."

Klaus smiled as he placed his hand on Kol's shoulder giving it a brotherly pat before heading across the room, "I have every faith in you that you will brother." He spun as he continued walking backwards out of the room, seeing Kol's brilliant smile drop from his face, "You know how I feel about failure brother."

As his brother disappeared Kol kicked at the rumble as he whispered mockingly, "You know how I feel about failure brother." He scoffed, "I know how I feel about dying again so it's safe to assume I will find the damn cure."

Klaus's footsteps could be heard echoing through the mansion, "I figured as much Kol." He chuckled out bringing a grin back to Kol's face once more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus made his way out to the garden, intent to put an end to whatever else Caroline and the Bennett witch were discussing. He had plans for her that did not include anyone but the two of them and he fully intended to see them come to fruition. His breathing ceased as he found the garden empty, he could tell by her fading scent she had left the area some time ago. He tried not to jump to conclusions, Caroline had promised she would not leave but as he rounded the corner of the mansion to find the Bennett witch's car gone anger started to fill him. He flashed into the house thinking, how dare she leave the safety of his home after all that they had learned. Not to mention that it had been since early this morning before they left the cabin was the last time she had had his blood, so by now it would soon be leaving her system. He paused for a moment, listening throughout the house before he began to breathe normally once more. He could hear her moving about in his room, _their_ room.

Klaus rolled his eyes at himself over his momentary panic and anger. He knew Caroline was a free-spirit much like he himself and would not take kindly to him reacting this way every time she was out of his sight. He was thankful as he listened to the sounds of her moving about in the bedroom that she was not there to witness his lapse in control. His hearing picked up on his brother in Elijah's room doing what he assumed to be gathering an item to perform the location spell on.

Klaus made his way into what he now thought of as their bedroom only to pause as he quietly closed the door behind him. He was unsure of what to take notice of first, the pile of what he found to be his clothing through his narrowed eyes or the vision of Caroline dressed in a short white robe with her hair pulled up in a messy bun as she flitted about through the room. His eyes were pulled to her long legs and the way the slit in the robe opened to showing glimpses of her milky white toned thighs for his viewing pleasure. He leaned his body casually against his bookshelf next to the door as his eyes followed her movements, waiting patiently for her to take notice of his arrival.

Caroline made her way back into the closet, her lips curled in disgust as she removed yet another offending article of clothing from a hanger, "Ugh. How can someone with such an artistic eye wear something like this?" She held the jacket pinched between her fingers as she made her way back out of the closet to throw into the growing pile. Just as she tossed it to join with all the other items that she would either donate or burn she notice Klaus watching her with an amused grin.

Caroline held her head high as she twirled her finger at the pile of his sad excuse for bad taste, as she sheepishly told him, "Yeah, so that happened." Her hand went to her hip as his smile grew, "I mean do you even wear that stuff? Wait, don't answer that," She held her hand up in the air shaking her head as her eyes widened comically, "Windbreaker outfits and old man cardigans? Seriously Klaus?" She sliced her hand through the air, "No. Just no."

Klaus watcher her in amused silence over her animated reaction to his semi poor fashion sense, he cocked his head to the side, eyeing her with a mock resignation, "And so it begins."

Caroline jutted her hip out as she asked arrogantly, "And so what begins?"

Klaus slowly pushed himself off the bookshelf, glancing down at the pile of his clothing, "I've heard about this." He brought his humor filled blue gaze back to hers, "I invite you into my home, only then to have you gradually start taking over my space. Though I must say, I expected the bathroom to be the first place, not my closet." He said to her teasingly as he stopped directly in front of her.

Caroline grinned as she ran her hands up his chest slowly before linking her fingers behind his neck, "Well," She began as if she was a child caught doing something they shouldn't have been, "The bathroom is kind of already done." As his eyes widened comically she playfully defended herself, "What? I had to have room for my things. I can always go stay in one of those bajillion guest rooms you have." She began to unlink her fingers to pull away from him but his hands instantly went to her forearms holding them in their place.

"Absolutely not." He bulked before sliding his hands up her arms to follow her curves down only stopping once he reached her hips settling his hands there. "We already discussed the fact that you need to be as close to me as possible." He arms banded around her lower waist before he yanked her gently into him. His voice was teasing but his eyes spoke of how serious he was, "Just keep your dainty little paws out of my studio."

Caroline hummed as she twirled his short hair through her finger, "Why? Afraid I'll find something you wouldn't want me to see?" She playfully teased him, "Do you have some sort of hand drawn porn fetish that might make you blush if I find it?" She giggled as he pinched her side.

Klaus shook his head softly at her "No, I do not." Before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "But I would give just about anything to be able to draw you in such a manner." As he pulled back he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, he gazed at her through heated eyes that flicked between her own and the sight of her pink tongue licking her lips before her teeth took hold of her bottom lip seductively.

"Hmm…I'll have to think of something really good then." She whispered to him her voice dripping in sensuality.

A devilish smile bloomed across his face; excitement filled him that she would allow him the privilege of drawing her in such a manner, before his smile fell as she burst out, "Oh wait! That's the room you took me in the night of the ball right?" He lessened his eyes as he nodded his head hesitantly, his face fell into a pout as she pulled her arms off of him to clap her hands with an excited smile. "Really? Seriously Klaus, your organization skills in there could really use my expertise."

His eyes widened as she grabbed his hand pulling him into his, _their_ closet, "See!" She waved her hand to showcase her work. His eyes roamed quickly over the well-organized closet. Each section held certain articles of clothing, nothing was mixed together, each item had a specific place and he grinned happily at how well her own possessions fit with his on the opposite side of the closet. He had to do a double take as he realized everything was not only organized with coinciding pieces of clothing but she had arranged them by color and seasons. "You color coded my closet?" He breathed out, not sure if he was in shock or upset. He was only thankful that his siblings would not dare to come in here to see it. He cringed at the ribbing he would receive from Kol were he to see what he had allowed Caroline to do in here.

Caroline crossed her arms and huffed, "You can find everything better this way." She turned her dainty nose up into the air, "Plus it looks way better now than how you had it."

Klaus smirked at her adorable display of annoyance, "I appreciate your efforts Love. I like what you've done," He tried to placate her before smirking, "not to mention your things seem to fit as if they have always belonged next to my own."

She relaxed her stance as his arms banded around her lower waist and she slid her own up his chest to link behind his neck once more. Klaus looked down at her with a tender smile, "But as I said, don't touch my studio. An artist has their own flow of things, and while I enjoy your presence here, I would be quite put out if you disrupted that."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she grinned goofily at him, "Fine I won't mess with you Feng Shui." She brought a hand away from his neck waving it back and forth in a circle, "Flow like water and all that jazz."

Klaus pulled back from her stunned, "You know Bruce Lee?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she spun to leave the closet, "Know him, or sat and played on my phone during the endless viewings of his films. Same difference to me."

Klaus chuckled as he followed her out into the bedroom, moving to the chaise lounge to sit with his arms across the back as she placed the pile of clothes she had accumulated into a box before she set it next to the door. His eyes trailed her form as she went to the fireplace, flipping the switch to turn it on. As the fire roared to life he absent mindedly thought of the conveniences modern technology provided compared to days past where he would have had to stoke the fire only to add more wood as the evening passed. His thoughts were instantly drawn toward completely different type of fire as the flames behind Caroline lit her silhouette, showcasing her glorious figure in dips and shadows. His smirk was downright sinful as he listened to her talk to him, his body pressing into the chaise comfortably as his eyes followed her trim figure while she paced in front of the fire.

Caroline's sigh was filled with worry and stress as she rubbed her hand over her forehead, "So I guess I'm going to meet my real Dad soon huh? Well I guess meet isn't really the right word is it?" She flicked her wrist of her right hand around as she continued her pacing, "See him again? I guess that's more what is going on. I just," She blew out a breath before continuing her ramble, "What if he doesn't like me you know? I mean it's not like I have the greatest track record when it comes to parents." She stopped to face the fire for a moment before whispering, "I don't really know what to even say to him. I mean it's not like we can just pick up right where we left off. I was like, six years old the last time we saw each other. Then there's the whole thing that I don't even know who my own mother is. What if I say the wrong thing and make him upset? I mean I'm always doing that, saying the wrong things, doing the wrong things." She released a despondent huff as she spun around to face Klaus. Her hands went to her hips as she noticed his lustful blue eyes tracing her breasts "Are you even listening to me?" She was half tempted to stomp her foot at him.

Klaus snapped his eyes up to her face, unable to keep the wicked grin off his face, "Of course I am Love." His eyes trailed back down to the vision she was granting him unknowingly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him while folding her arms across her chest and gave in to the impulse of tapping her foot, "Oh yeah? Then what is your answer oh mighty Hybrid?"

The lust and want in his eyes drained only to be replaced with a tender light, "I would say that you should just be yourself Caroline. I find it hard to imagine that anyone who knows who you truly are could not fall in love with you instantly." He cleared his throat uncomfortably at the way his words had gotten away from him. He licked his lips as he watched her eyes widen fractionally as her breathing momentarily stopped, "As we have already learned he was willing to move Heaven and Earth to save you, to risk his own life for yours." He smiled at her gently, "I don't think you have anything to worry about Love."

Caroline's arms fell softly to her sides at his speech; she was in awe over just how much this man really understood her and was able to cut to the root of her worries in an instant. Everyone she had ever loved had let her down in some way or another and she worried that being second choice Caroline would push this man, the man who she had just discovered to be her Father, away. She smiled shyly in thanks to Klaus before starting to make her way over to him. After only two steps she faltered as she was assaulted with the beginnings of yet another dizzy spell.

Klaus made a motion to get up from the chaise but settled back down as she waved him off as he looked at her in concern, "You need more of my blood Caroline."

She could hear the worry in his tone just as well as see it in his eyes, "I know." She said as she stopped in front of him to stand between his legs. A devilish smirk of her own grew on her face as an idea floated through her head causing heat to scorch through her core.

Klaus noticed her change in demeanor and tilted his head in question, "And what pray tell has that enticing look on your beautiful face Love?"

"Do you trust me?"

She smiled as she was filled with a rush of emotions over the fact that his answer came as soon as the question died on her lips. "Of course I do Caroline." She smiled even more as his eyes widened a fraction in surprise at his own admission.

Caroline took a step back from him as she demanded, "Then strip."

His eyes still showed his shock over his quick answer to her before a devious smirk grew on his lips. He stood just inches in front of her, leaning down to her face as he whispered heatedly while he toed off his shoes, "As you wish Caroline."

His self-confidence about his physical appearance showed as he unbuckled his belt in slow precise movements. His eyes never left her own as they penetrated into hers as he undid the button before pulling down the zipper of his jeans.

Caroline's lustful eyes ran over him greedily, his arms flexed as he pulled his Henley over his head musing his short hair. Her fingers itched to run over his lean muscles of his chest as he tossed the shirt to the floor before pulling his boxer briefs down, kicking them away. Caroline continued letting her eyes roam over his naked body, all lean muscles and toned limbs that she knew from expectance could have her quivering in pleasure within seconds. She licked her lips as she looked him over hungrily, as much as she couldn't wait for him to pull all those carnal passionate feeling out of her, first she wanted to see him lose control under her own amorous attention.

Klaus stepped close to her, his chest rubbing against hers causing her nipples to pebble through her silky robe as their fervor filled hungry eyes met, his husky timber vibrated through her shooting sparks straight down to her core, "What would you have me do now Caroline?"

Caroline smirked as she felt his hard member press into her stomach, she could feel the heat radiating off him through her thin covering, before she raised her hands to his chest gently shoving him back down to sit on the chaise behind him. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

His eyes flared to their yellow hue before fading back to his desire filled blue as she undid the belt of the white robe, letting it fall open but keeping it on her shoulders as his suspicions were confirmed. She was completely and utterly naked underneath it. His breath hitched as his stiff shaft jumped and twitched against his stomach when she leisurely dropped down to her knees between his thighs eyeing him cravingly. A single moment of sanity returned to him as he breathed out between his harsh breaths, "What are you doing? You need to feed."

Caroline edged closer to him, incasing her body snuggly between his thighs, humming in satisfaction as she ran her hands in slow sensual movements up his legs to finally let her fingers trail over the muscles of his abdomen and chest. "I will, don't worry." His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as her breath brushed over his straining member pulling the first of many moans from him, "Just let me taste you first, I haven't had the pleasure yet." Her tongue flicked out to taste the skin of his shaft starting at his base before trailing up to his leaking tip. Her eyes locking on his face when he groaned in pleasure and his fingers twitched at his sides.

Klaus gazed down at her avidly; the fire in his eyes matched her own as he panted, "By all means Love, have at it."

Caroline wasted no time as she engulfed his hard member in her mouth, taking it as far as she could only to bring a hand down from his chest wrapping it around what her mouth couldn't reach. She moaned in delight as she made her way back to his tip, swirling her tongue around his head, paying special attention to the sensitive underside, causing the muscles of his thighs to quiver in need. She glanced up to find his head thrown back against the chaise as a long groan of her name left his open mouth. She had never enjoyed doing this for anyone, but if this is what he was like under her mercy, she would do this every day while enjoying every minute of it. His hips rolled with her movements and she watched in fascination as his muscles of his stomach jumped with every swirl of her tongue. The more she watched his reaction to the pleasure she was giving him, the more she rubbed her thighs together, feeling just how wet she was from doing this, trying to gain any type of friction she could get.

She kept her pace a mix between fast and rough and slow and sensual just to keep him from guessing what she would do to him next, her sinful little tongue continued to swirl as her hand twisted wetly around his base. Klaus could feel his end coming near from her amorous attention as his heart nearly pounded out of his chest. Looking down to her as his chest heaved he growled as his eyes flickered from a golden yellow back to a heated blue before moaning her name once more in a drawn out warning.

Just as she began to feel his shaft jolt and jump around her tongue as his seed started to release into her mouth she pulled her mouth away to place both hands around him to continue pumping him to completion. His jaw was clenched as his breath left through his teeth harshly, his eyes widened as her fangs dropped before she sank them into his inner thigh. The feeling of his orgasm abruptly strengthen pulling a guttural groan from his chest, drawing it out as her mouth sucked his blood, her face rubbing against the side of his shaft as her hands continued their sensual assault on him. His body trembled as the last of his release was drained from him, his voice cracking as he moaned her name.

Caroline slowed her hands down as his body still jumped and trembled in the aftershocks of his orgasm, taking one last moaning pull of blood from his inner thigh she released him completely to gaze up at him, licking her lips as she ran her hands over his abdomen that was covered with the evidence of his enjoyment. She grinned proud of herself as Klaus stared down at her in blissful awe, his mouth trying and failing to form words as his breath still left him in harsh pants from his heaving chest.

A thought sparked in Caroline as she remembered something that he had done that had drove her wild in a moment when she felt she could go for days on the sexual high he had giving her. Still sitting in her place on the floor between his legs she brought her finger up to her mouth before she sucked it in, closing her eyes as she hummed in pleasure at the combined taste of his release and blood. She removed her finger from her mouth with a resounding pop before smirking at him, looking at him through her full eyelashes, "You taste divine Klaus. I could taste you every day and never have my fill."

Klaus growled as he stood abruptly to scoop her up into his arms, slightly surprised that his legs were able to stand after what her glorious mouth had done to him, before his own mouth swooped down to capture hers in a searing kiss. They both groaned as their lips met and their tongues dueled together, both fighting for dominance. Caroline arched her back as her wet core slid against his stomach as he walked them into the bathroom. Reaching behind her, he turned on the shower before pulling his mouth from hers, setting her to her feet. His hand trailed down the plains of the soft skin of her stomach as she removed her robe letting it flutter forgotten to the floor. His eyes that were following the trail of his hand shot up to gazed heatedly into her own as his fingers felt the wetness of her core, allowing them to glide easily past her lower lips to the treasure that they hid, "I haven't even touched you Caroline yet you're positively soaked." His voice was filled with reverence as he felt his shaft grow to its full length once more.

Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing picked up speed as his fingers rubbed over her clit before easily sliding inside her, "Maybe I found a kink after all."

Klaus looked at her with his eyebrow quirked in question as he groaned when her inner walls clenched tightly around his two fingers. "And what kink is that Caroline?"

Her grin turned wicked, her voice dripping with desire, "I like having you at my mercy."

Klaus moaned as he pulled her to him, never ceasing his movements in her wet heat, kissing her powerfully as he moved them into the shower. Never had he thought being at another's mercy would be such a delicious torture, and the fact that it turned her on to this extent had his control slipping drastically. The warm spray of water hit them both as he backed her into the shower wall, their lips moved frantically against each other's as his hand continued to pump vigorously into her, his fingers twisting and curling with every inward push.

Caroline's head tilted back as her mouth fell open with cries and whimpers constantly leaving her. Klaus's open mouth descended to her neck leaving hard sucking kisses and gentle stinging nips that made her toes curl as his fingers had her core clenching with a fiery need. His mouth left her neck as he powerfully stared at her face with blazing blue eyes. He placed a hand on the wall next to her head, his chest dragging across her sensitive breasts with every move of his thrusting hand.

Her hands latched onto his upper arms as she felt the tension coil within her when his thumb began brushing and pressing against her clit with every move his hand made. Caroline felt her entire body arch up onto her toes as she chokingly whimpered his name. She trembled before her body went ridged as her orgasm rushed over her, her hips undulating on his hand that moved faster and harder, plunging into her as her inner walls quivered and clamped down on his fingers.

Klaus gave her no time to catch her breath before he briskly spun her around to face the shower wall. Caroline's hands shot out falling flat on the wall to support her as he pushed her legs apart with his foot. He steadied her hips with one hand, gripping his throbbing shaft in the other, plunging himself to the hilt inside her still quivering core bringing pleasure filled groans from them both.

Feeling her inner walls grip and clench around him broke the last shred of reserve he had, his hands gripped her hips tightly as he yanked her forcefully onto him as his hips thrusted forward. His body crowded her up against the shower wall, her breasts rubbing against the tiles with every pounding move from him behind her, bringing an erotic cooling sensation over her nipples as the warm water rained on them from all sides.

His borderline brutal pace had her smacking her hands against the tile as she moaned her pleasure out loudly. Klaus felt wild in the euphoria of being inside her, his hands nearly flashed from her hips, one moved to prop her foot on the shower's bench as the other reached around her front to cup her full breast, pinching and twisting her nipple forcefully, all the while never breaking his stride as she release a keening cry. A devilish smirk grew over his lips at the sound, it was one of his favorite to pull from her, the same he had caused while they were in the lake.

Caroline brought one of her arms down from the wall to latch onto the back of his head, needing to hold onto him somehow. His grunts and groans of pleasure vibrated through her ear, kicking her arousal up to heights unknown as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She absolutely loved how lost he was within her, how he never held back how she made him feel.

As he hit a sensitive spot inside her she all but screamed, making him focus all his attention on that spot over and over again. Her hand left the back of his head and flew down to her core, circling her clit and reaching her fingers farther back to rub his shaft every time it left her.

The feeling of her hand touching herself as he pounded into her, the feeling her hand touching him as well had his head dropping to her shoulder with a loud stuttering moan of her name. Caroline felt her release hit her out of nowhere making her remove her hand from her core, slapping it to the wall for support as she buckled over with a shout of his name.

The feel of her release washing over his length had him growling along with her; he stood straight behind her plunging in and out of her yanking her hips to him, wanting nothing more than to prolong their pleasure as long as possible. His eyes flashed a golden hue as her hands reached behind her to push him away as she whimpered and panted, "I can't…Klaus."

He growled as he continued to move, rolling his hips up into hers every time they met, "Yes you can Caroline. One more."

Her head rolled limply as she reached for his hand at her hips linking their fingers as her foot slid off the bench to the shower floor. Klaus pushed her legs apart just a little further before grabbing her hands in his slamming them to the wall beside her head.

Caroline groaned as his chest leaned against her back, his hips still thrusting and rolling as he grunted and whispered longingly in her ear. "Come on my Love, one more. Let me feel it one more time."

Caroline felt her throat close up at his loving whispers of encouragement, her hips began to circle as her core throbbed, building quickly towards another orgasm from his continuous attention.

"That's it Caroline." He breathed into her ear as her hips began moving along with his erratic movements. Their hands squeezed each other's tightly; their yells of euphoria were accompanied by their mutual release that seemed to drag on forever before they both slumped with exhausted pants, Caroline against the wall with Klaus against her back.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, basking in the aftershocks of their intense orgasms. Klaus pulled back tiredly, gently turning her to face him. Caroline had a look of pure bliss on her face with a lazy smile gracing her lips as her eyes focused on his dreamily. Klaus tenderly brushed her soaked hair off her face as he leaned down to kiss her in a soft loving kiss. Caroline hummed into the kiss as he maneuvered them under the water's spray, rinsing away the after effects of their joining.

Caroline's body felt like it was liquid after the way he all but devoured and ravished her in the shower. She pulled away from his lips, her arms lazily slung around his neck, to gaze into his soft blue eyes. She moved her arm to brush the water away that was rolling down his forehead before letting her head fall to his shoulder, holding him close to her.

Klaus in turn pulled her into him, his arms wrapped around her back as she used his body to stay standing. He was in awe over the way they were all but wrapped around each other in such a gentle loving way after the intense near punishing round of love making they had just experienced.

He reached behind her, turning off the shower's spray, before guiding her out of the shower onto the plush bathmat. Once he was sure she could stand on her own even as her body swayed drunkenly, he let her go to pull them both a large towel off the rack next to the shower. After they both lazily dried themselves, he used the last of his strength to scoop her up, cradling her in his arms carrying her to their bed. A soft genuine smile made its way over his face at the thought that it was no longer just his bed, she was finally here to share it with him and he would be damned if her let her leave it again.

Caroline tiredly moved her arm from around his neck to reach down and pull the blankets back. Klaus laid her gently onto the cushiony mattress before climbing in next to her; once she settled her head on his chest he grabbed the blanket draping it over them both. His arm that was under her head moved so he could run his fingers through her damp hair as his other slid slowly up and down the leg she had hooked over his own.

Klaus gazed down at her, expecting her to be asleep or close to it but was surprised at the pensive look he found marring her beautiful face. His forehead furrowed as he watched her biting her lower lip deep in thought. "After our time spent in that shower I had hoped to find you exhausted and satisfied, not filled with disquiet."

Caroline chewed on her lip as she glanced up at him; she was reluctant to say what was on her mind. As they left the shower her mind began to battle back and forth about loyalty and honestly. She knew those where two things Klaus held in high regards and they were something that could easily break them apart if he ever felt betrayed by her.

Klaus could see her wheels turning and it had him anxious over what could have her in such turmoil after what they had just shared together. He brushed his thumb over her chin, gently pulling her lip from her teeth, "What's on your mind Caroline?"

She pressed her lips together, realizing that she was going to have to talk to him about what had her so concerned as she thought over how to start, before she sighed, "So we both agreed on total honesty right?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in question, "Yes." He said almost in the form of a drawn out question as his mind raced over what she could be worried that he had been dishonest about. The only thing he could decipher was the possibility that she knew about his eavesdropping while she spoke to Bonnie.

Caroline cleared her throat before continuing to speak, "So let's just say, hypothetically speaking, that one of your siblings told you something that they didn't want me to know." She moved her head onto his shoulder to look at him as she cautiously asked, "What would you do?"

Klaus felt himself relax that this was obviously not about him over hearing her talk with Bonnie, while he would like nothing more than to tell her what he had heard as well as voice his own feelings about their relationship, he had the feeling it was still a bit too soon for her to hear. "I assure you Love; there is nothing you do not know. I'm not hiding anything." He assumed she was thinking along the lines that he was planning things with Kol without her knowledge so he sought to assure her that was not the case.

"No, no." Caroline huffed in frustration, "I am not explaining this right at all. Let's just say then the hypothetically, Bonnie told me something that she didn't want your family to know about. Would you expect me to tell you?"

Klaus's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why? Has the witch done something to harm my family?" His mind already began to form plans of talking with Kol, to look over all the books on magic as well as to be sure the witch hadn't stolen anything that could bring harm to him or his siblings.

Caroline sat up leaning her body heavily on the headboard as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration before dragging them down her face, "No, just ugh, what if it was something I knew you wouldn't like but, just like with your siblings, Bonnie is like a sister to me. Would you expect me to betray her trust? But then if I didn't tell you it would be like I was betraying your trust right?"

He could see the confusion and irritation in her lovely face as she vented her frustration; he pulled himself up to sit up next to her against the headboard. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his answer but all he could do for the moment was lick his lips as he struggled to find one for her. He had never dealt with this before; he generally kept things to himself and only told his siblings when and if he deemed it necessary. Though he always demanded complete and utter honesty from other, he was unsure just how to approach this situation with Caroline.

Caroline was worried over his silence, with Klaus he could be thinking anything. She knew she had promised Bonnie she wouldn't tell but it had been nagging her in the back of her mind until she couldn't push it away any longer. She rolled her eyes and huffed thinking how it figured that it would be when they were basking in the amazing bliss after their love making, leave it to her to always pick the wrong times for things.

Klaus heard her huff and swung his head to face her, thinking she was getting upset with him because he was taking too long to come up with an answer, "Love, I honestly don't know what to say here. On one hand I want to demand you tell me everything you know."

Caroline scoffed as she pulled the blanket up higher under her arms, "Of course you do."

Klaus smirked at her playfully, "Well, I am still me Caroline."

She bumped his shoulder with her own before asking with a grin, "So what's on the other hand then?"

She couldn't stop the giggle as his face dropped adorably as he begrudgingly told her, "To allow you and the witch,"

"Hey, Bonnie has a name you know. You don't have to be all snarky by calling her a witch like that." She scoffed teasingly at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine, Bonnie," He chuckled as she huffed and crossed her arms as he sneered Bonnie's name, before he admitted unwillingly, "To allow you the space with your friends while believing that you would come to me if they meant me or my family any ill will, which is not an easy thing for me to do as you should very well know."

"I think they will always mean you ill will Klaus." She giggled before sobering up, "But of course I would tell you if I thought they were going to try and hurt you." Her voice dropped as she grumbled, "Not that they will tell me anyways, they never really did tell me about their plans and once they find out about us they will probably disown me anyways."

While Klaus was amused at her pouting lips, he did not care to see her upset over her so called friends. Turning more on his side he cupped her face to turn it towards his, "If that be the case Caroline, then they never deserved your loyalty or friendship to begin with." His sucked in a breath before continuing, "I may show you another side to me, but to them I will always be the Original Hybrid who destroyed their town and their lives. I will not apologize for that Caroline and I will not change who I am, not even for you."

She could clearly see the worry on his face and in his eyes that this would be a deal breaker for her. She couldn't believe that after everything that had happened between them he was just as insecure as she was. Staring him in the eyes she slowly raised her hand to cup the side of his face, his stubble sending delightful tingles across her palm. He stared back at her with slightly widened eyes as she leaned in placing a soft tender kiss on his lips. She pulled back within seconds, the kiss wasn't meant to start anything, it was meant to reassure him, to show him how serious her next words would be.

She watched in awe as she spoke to him, his eyes began to fill and glisten. "First, thank you. I know I care more about them than they ever have for me, but that's neither here nor there right now. You need to know Klaus that I don't want you to change. I don't want you to be anything other than who you are. I'm not here with you because of protection. And I'm not with you because I think I can change you or save you. You don't need saving Klaus, just like you told me, you're not broken either." Her shoulders shrugged, "Sure you can be a little rough around the edges and yes you've done some horrible things. But you are not a horrible person Klaus. I wouldn't be here, naked in your bed," She smirked at him jokingly, "if I felt that way about you." Her hand turned to stroke the backs of her fingers along his features as he gazed at her in silently awe as the emotions screamed from his glistening eyes, her own eyes glistening with an as of yet nameless emotion that threatened to spill out of her, "I'm here with you because of _you_ Klaus. Because of how you make me feel, about me, about you, about us. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

He never wanted to tell her that he loved her more than in that moment, the words threatening to burst from his chest only to get stuck within his clogged throat. Unable to speak to her he rolled to his back, pulling her down with him as he held her head in both hands, kissing her, pouring everything he felt for her into the kiss.

Caroline could feel this kiss saying so much more than words could ever express, and while there was a whispered set of three words running through the back of her head, she didn't feel quite ready to speak them aloud to him. Instead she opened her mouth, pouring everything she felt inside her into the kiss, into him. She knew he must have felt it as he moved his hands to her back, holding even closer as they both hummed into the kiss.

They released their lips at the same moment, taking a second to just bask in the emotional glow around and inside them before settling back down with her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest with her fingers brushing over his chest. His own arms banded around her once more, delighting in the feel of her soft silky skin beneath his fingertips.

Klaus hoped that the kiss they shared was enough to show her how he felt, just as much as he hoped the feeling he had felt coming from her were real and not just a figment of his imagination. As they laid there in silence his mind traveled back to her questions before he pieced together just what she was trying to tell him, "So, Bonnie plans to bring back the young Hunter then?" He casually voiced in a low tone.

Caroline gasped as she tilted her head to look at him, "How did you figure that out?"

Klaus chuckled as he continued to softly run his fingers over the skin of her back and thigh, "It's simple really. Bonnie and the young Gilbert were an item were they not?" He felt her nod her head against his shoulder, "And she was planning to bring him back before, so why would she not be now." He shrugged his shoulders as if he did not care either way.

Caroline looked at him cautiously, "So, you're ok with that? With her bring back Kol's killer?"

Klaus looked down to meet her eyes, "Do I like it? No." He felt her stiffen in his arms before he sighed, "But for you Love, I will deal with most anything."

Caroline released a shocked breath, "What?"

Klaus lifted his hand from under the blankets to run his fingers down her beautiful face, "She is a loyal friend to you Caroline, and you genuinely care for her. As long as what she is doing does not interfere with saving you or Kol then I see no problems with her reviving the boy." Her soft awed gaze brought all those loving feeling to the surface once more, and he hoped that his next words would not take it all away, "But, should the young Hunter prove to be a nuisance, should he aid in any way of thwarting our plans, I will end him once again myself."

Caroline's smile could have lit up the sky, "Ok. I can work with that."

Klaus chuckled in relief before leaning down to kiss her once more, "Goodnight Love."

Caroline hummed as she settled back into his arms before a happy tired whisper left her lips, "Goodnight Klaus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline eyed the cup in her hands skeptically, "So that's it then? No smelly stuff to wash off, no crazy incantations that go way over my head?" She set the cup down to the table in the downstairs study as Klaus did the same on the opposite side.

Bonnie laughed as she closed the book laid out in front of her, "Nope not this time. It really was just as simple as a potion mixed with both of your blood along with a few other ingredients."

"Well it all seems a little anti-climactic to me after everything else." Caroline grumbled.

Bonnie nudged her shoulder, "Well if you really want all the bells and whistles I can find some meaningless spell to make you happy."

Caroline raised her hands and shook her head in denial, "No, no. I'm good. I just… I don't know, after everything I thought it would be somewhat something more I guess. I promise I'm not complaining."

"Right you complain?" Bonnie pulled a fake gasps as she placed her hand over her heart. "I never would have thought that about you ever."

Caroline heard both Kol and Klaus chuckling from across the room. Spinning she pointed her finger at them, "Hey! You two better what it! I'll have you know…" The rest of her retort was lost as Kol's phone chirped, signaling a new text had come through. Caroline held her breath as she waited to see who it was, looking away from Kol to stare out the window at the sun's morning light shining over the gardens so she didn't go over there and rip the phone from his hands.

Kol shared a glance at his brother, who had read the message over his shoulder, before looking at his little blonde friend telling her gently, "Your Father will be ready to meet you at the Falls in an hour."

Caroline gasped in shock and a little bit of fear about the meeting. She felt unsure of just how it would go, feeling panic begin to take her over as all her fears she spoke to Klaus about the night before came rushing back in.

Seeing her eyes fill with dread as her panic begin to set in, Klaus made his way to her pulling her into his arms, "It will all be fine Caroline." He looked at her in the eyes as he reassured her, "Remember what I told you last night Love." Though he could still see the trepidation in her eyes, she nodded her head hesitantly.

Her voice was shaking slightly as she replied, "Yeah, it will be fine."

"Come on Care, don't freak out. Klaus is right," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "God! I can't believe I just said that. But really it will all work out ok?"

Klaus moved to her side, keeping an arm around her lower back as Kol walked up to Caroline, "Listen to me Darling, and listen close. That man cares for you and only wants you safe. I'd imagine he is just as nervous about this meeting as you are." Kol gave her a soft smile which she answered back.

"Ok then." Caroline glanced up to Klaus as butterflies seemed to storm through her stomach, "I guess I'm going to see my Father."

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews are good, reviews are sublime. I hope you enjoyed reading along with me this time!


	22. Chapter 22

No your eyes are not deceiving you. (As I shyly peek around the corner) I am back with an update after just over two weeks of radio silence. Life got crazy, busy and hectic. Plus side is, I finally have myself a little writing nook where I can write this story in relative peace and quiet.

I want to take a moment to thank those of you who stopped in to check on me during my way longer than normal absence. **TheTooGullibleGirl, April420, 0oHarleyQuinno0, firehottie, emacsweeny, crzychigurl343, originalslover, Rucky and macoveimaria86.** Thank you all so much for the reviews to ask how I was and the PM's to chat and check up on me. :)

 **Guest Reviewer, fav - chapter 21 on Jun 10 2016-** Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I am so happy that you love my story and are enjoying it. I promise I only take other people's thoughts and/or suggestion in to consideration if I feel it will fit well with the story I am telling. ;) Otherwise I save the ideas for other stories I have in the works. =D

As it is still Klaroline Positivity Week I would like to take moment to say a great big thank you to all of you who read this story. The amount of attention this story gets still blows me away and I truly appreciate each and every one of you. You are all the best! All of the 225 Followers, 129 Favorites, the people who contributed to the 277 reviews and every single one of you that has my story at 33,212 views between all the chapters prior to this one since it was publish just over two months ago! My drive and imagination thrive on all of that. So whether you review or just read it all means the same to me! THANK YOU! This journey into pposting my fanfiction has been so amazing and that is because of all of you! =D

Also as a show of just how dedicated I am, not only to my real life, but to the world of Fanfiction I would like to let you all know that not only do I have plans for other stories in the works. I also have a sequel planned out for this story. EEEKK! I know right?!

A few days ago I also started a Tumblr account, 3tinkgemini, same as on here. It is a work in progress since I have no idea what I am doing on there yet but I will learn as I go! I plan to add pictures and things that go along with this story on there soon. As well as start a blog where I will be open to taking prompts for a one-shot series I would like to start.

I am truly sorry this update took longer than normal and I hope you all understand. Here is another nearly 9,500 word chapter for you to enjoy. ;)

The name, Leianna - Derived from an Irish Gaelic of Helen: meaning light; beautiful woman.

I do not own anything but what my mind comes up with. The rest is owned by the Vampire Diaries and the Originals.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the engine of the car cut off Caroline released a pent up sigh, her eyes stared unseeing out the windshield towards the path that would lead her to the Fall's which would take her directly to where her Father was waiting for her. Just the thought of coming face to face with him had her chest rising and falling quickly with every breath she took, her heart thundered against her ribcage as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

Klaus looked over at her in concern; she had been strangely quiet since leaving the mansion. While he completely understood why that was, he worried over what could possibly be running through that brilliant mind of hers to cause her this much disquiet that now was quickly morphing into panic. Careful as not to spook her, he slowly turned his body to face her, reaching his hand to her clenched fist placing it between his own.

Pulled from her inner panic at the feeling of Klaus holding her hand Caroline jumped slightly as she whipped her head to face him. Her frantic eyes met his calming blue ones, "I don't think I can do this." Her breath left her in harsh pants, "I mean I know what everyone said, but I just … I mean." She growled irritated with her own non-coherent rant, "I don't even remember him Klaus. I mean, outside of the dream I keep having anyways. And he has all these memories of me and…and…"

Klaus cradled her hand in his as he ran smoothing circles over her knuckles, asking he patiently in a calm gentle tone, "And what Love?"

Caroline looked at him with such a child-like innocence and fear that he could feel his throat close right along with hers as she whispered in such a small voice, "What if I disappoint him? What if I'm not who he thought I would be? What if I am not enough?"

Klaus shook off the momentary mirroring of her emotions to stare her directly in her terrified eyes. He was still in awe of her, finding it hard to believe that this beautiful, amazing woman was looking to _him_ for comfort and support. That she was relying on him to see her though this. Klaus licked his lips, "Caroline listen to me, for the life of me, and we both know I've lived many," He smirked and relaxed a bit as he watched her come back to herself a little as she huff and roll her eyes, "I will never understand how you can be so depreciating of yourself Love. I was not lying when I told you this before, and I will tell you as many times as it takes for you to get it through that marvelous head of yours. You are beautiful, strong and full of light; and you can handle whatever happens here." He lifted a hand running it across her cheek brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear as he gave her an affectionate smile, "You are not alone in this Caroline. I will be right here when all is said and done."

Caroline gave him a soft appreciative grin, "Thank you." She told him earnestly before rolling her eyes at herself, "I'm sorry for the mini freak out but…" She flicked her eyes away from him only to look back hesitantly while she gripped his hand tightly, "Will you go with me?"

It was Klaus's turn to feel hesitant, while he did not want her going alone by any means; he knew she needed this time with Silas, her Father. He had pulled Kol aside before Caroline and he had left and his younger brother had assured him that Silas truly cared for his daughter and only wanted to see her, if only for a moment. Klaus pushed aside the thoughts discomfort and tension over coming face to face with his, with the woman he was in a sense courting's Father. He mentally scoffed at himself, he was the Original Hybrid. He did not get nervous over meeting a girl's Father. "Of course Love, but why don't I stay off to the side, to give you and your Father some time alone together hmm?"

"A seen but not heard kind of thing, huh?" Caroline thought it over and released a deep breath, "Ok." Squaring her shoulders she nodded her head determinedly, "Ok, let's do this." before opening her door to climb out of the car.

Klaus opened his door getting out of the vehicle at the same time as she did, "There she is." His proud dimpled smile met her over the roof of the car, "You are stronger than you let yourself realize Caroline." He flashed over to her side holding out his wrist with a look that brokered no argument, "But just to be sure, drink."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she grabbed a hold of his hand pulling his wrist to her mouth allowing her fangs to drop and pierce his skin as she did as he said. She knew there would be no point in arguing with him right now that she felt just fine. Plus she in no way wanted to have a dizzy spell on top of everything else right now.

Klaus listened through the area as she pulled her mouth from his wrist to hold his hand as they began to walk the path towards the Fall's, finding only one other heart beat beside Caroline's and his own. He glanced down at her determined but anxious face as he whispered delicately, "He's waiting for you Love."

Caroline took a deep breath before she let go of Klaus's hand, leaving him to lean against a nearby tree, to step into the clearing by the Fall's. The early evening sunlight filtered through the trees landing on the figure of the man looking out towards the Fall's with his back facing her. She took small hesitant steps to him, once she was only a few feet away, she could hear the long deep breath he pulled in before he slowly turned to face her.

They both stared at each other for a few silent minutes as their eyes met. After the first few times Caroline had thought she saw him, she couldn't get over the rough likeness he had to Stefan. But now being this close to him, having a real chance to study his features she realized that where they had similar facial structure, his hair was a few shades lighter than Stefan's and he look like he was at least ten years older. Not to mention that where Stefan had brown eyes, he had blue eyes, blue eyes that were a replica of her own. Eyes that were looking at her with so many emotions in them it was hard for her to keep up. Awe, disbelief, happiness and what she could swear was love. She watched with bated breath as his eyes filled with tears as he slowly walked closer to her.

"Caroline." Silas breathed out in happy relief.

She felt a tingle somewhere in the back of her mind at the sound of his voice. Where in her dreams of him it was a muffled almost unrecognizable sound once she awoke, here it filled her with a feeling that she never knew she was missing. It felt like coming home.

Silas smiled was radiant as he tilted his head a touch to the side; carefully he raised a trembling hand as if to touch her face only to pull back at the last second, "You have grown into a beautiful young woman my Little One."

Caroline huffed out a bashful laugh at the nickname she recalled from her dream and smiled at him gently. Silas took this to mean he could proceed and followed through with his initial plan, running the backs of his fingers down her cheek with a soft genuine smile that reached his shimmering eyes as he spoke reverently, "You look so much like your Mother."

At his touch, Caroline felt the strange tingles again in the back of her mind, like something was trying to get out but couldn't. It felt like butterfly wings battering against a glass jar, wanting to break free but not strong enough to crack the glass.

Silas watched her as the glazed look filtered through her sparkling blue eyes before it was gone. He sifted his eyes over his daughter's shoulder to see the Hybrid leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest watching their every move, "Come my Sweet Little One, let us sit and talk." He motioned for her to follow him to a fallen tree.

Caroline nervously turned to glance over her shoulder at Klaus who tipped his head slightly that she should follow and all was alright before following Silas. Once they were both seated Caroline cleared her throat she tried not to feel uncomfortable with the way Silas, her Father she corrected herself, was staring at her. It was like he had received the best present he could have ever gotten. It was a little daunting how he couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. Her eyes widened as a thought came to her suddenly and she had no control over stopping it from escaping her lips, "Can you read my mind?"

Silas chuckled as he shook his head gently, "No Little One. I cannot. You yourself held quite the infinity for reading people's emotions. You hadn't quite reached the level of reading thoughts before we were separated, but I am quite sure that the potential is there." At Caroline's sharp gasp he continued to explain, "My blood runs in your veins. Not only that but those of our coven are able to, shall we say mask their thoughts from me, only allowing me to hear what they want me to or what slips through the cracks when their emotions are running high." Lifting his hand he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Much like your Hybrid over there can do as well." He leaned in and winked at her with a stage whisper, "He's a tough one to crack that one, but from what I have been able to read he does harbor true feelings for you."

Caroline giggled as she heard Klaus growl from the other side of the clearing, "Stay out of my head."

Silas beamed a smile at Caroline before turning to face Klaus, "Relax Hybrid. I am not privy to all the thoughts running through your vast mind. Only those feelings you have for my daughter bled through as your concern for her heightened." He dipped his head down and raised an eyebrow at Klaus with a meaningful look before turning back to face Caroline once more.

Caroline was watching amused as Klaus maintain eye contact with her Father before she caught the telltale sign of a blush rise on his cheeks. Who knew all it took was a girls imposing Father to bring out a blush on the Original Hybrid. She chuckled before turning her focus back at the man directly in front of her licking her lips before asking, "You, you said I look like my Mother?"

A fond smile graced his face as he answered her wistfully, "Yes, you do Little One. Your Mother was a remarkable woman. She radiated a light about her that drew me in without even a conscious thought. She was strong willed as well," He chuckled fondly, "I had to chase after her for nearly two years before she gave in to me."

Caroline was so enthralled with what she was hearing that she ignored Klaus's soft laugh. "So she was part of your coven then?"

Silas shook his head, "No she was a human, normal as could be, she liked to call herself. But I knew different, she was extraordinary. Her laugh could make even the coldest of people smile. She was thoughtful and giving of herself without question. Her family was against her befriending those of us involved in the supernatural, though she never let that stop her. Her best friend was actually a werewolf." Silas chuckled as he shook his head, "She came across a wounded wolf in the forest one day, she held no fear and nursed her back to health she did. After that they were nearly inseparable." He smirked as he continued, "Worked out well for me since she could no longer hide behind that her family would never allow her to be involved with a supernatural creature."

Caroline's eyes widen as she placed the pieces together, "Amara. That's why Amara gave herself up for me."

Silas's face dropped a fraction as he recalled the night Caroline was born, the night he had lost his precious wife, "Yes. Amara was devastated when she learned of Leianna's death. They were as close as sisters. She never hesitated for a second to offer herself up for you."

Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion, "Leianna?"

"Your mother Little One." Silas replied to her sadly recalling that she remembered none of her past with him, nor all the stories he had told her about her Mother.

Caroline smiled softly at learning her real Mother's name, whispering as she lowered her chin, "I wish I could have known her. Too bad photos weren't invented back then, at least that way I could have known what she looked like."

Silas cupped her chin with his hand, raising it to look him in the eyes, "All you need to do is to look in the mirror Caroline. Your likeness to her is remarkable. You even have tiny flecks of green in your eyes, the same color as hers."

Caroline gazed into his eyes, she could see he was telling the truth and a brilliant smile grew across her face as a blush stained her cheeks. Her eyes grew melancholy as his hand drifted away from her face.

Trouble by the look in her eyes, "What is it Caroline?" He inquired.

Caroline bit her lip before telling him carefully, "I'm really sorry. I don't want to disappoint you but," Caroline drew in a deep breath and continued at his nod, "I don't remember anything. I mean from before." Caroline huffed, "I've sat back and tried since I found out about all of this to think about my earliest memory. Like, it's not easy finding out you have a whole other life that you didn't even know existed and that a group of people just figured, hey why not take all that away from her for the greater good or whatever. But all I can come up with is starting kindergarten with Elena and Bonnie." Caroline dropped her hands that had been waving around as she rambled to her lap self-consciously as she took in the similar adoring looks on her Father and Klaus's faces.

Clearing her throat Caroline looked at Silas's sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm a rambler. I kind of do that a lot."

Silas shook his head in wonder before chuckling, "Never apologize for who you are Caroline. Besides, it warms my heart to see that even if you have never met your Mother, you carry some of her traits that drew me in from the start." He watching as a blush grew on her cheeks yet again at being compared to her Mother. He was beyond happy and thrilled to know that even after all this time and all the distance that had been placed between them she was still that same little girl he had raised all those years ago. She may have grown into a beautiful young woman but she would always be his Little One. "As for your memories, I think I can help with that."

Caroline tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, "Oh, and how's that?"

"Still a sassy little thing aren't you?" He chuckled "Just close your eyes Little One and open your mind to me."

Caroline heard a growl and her eyes shot to Klaus who started to move from the tree with narrowed eyes. She shook her head softly at him, looking at him beseechingly to trust her. Klaus clenched his jaw and with a stiff nod of his head he leaned his tense body back against the tree.

Silas silently watched the exchange between the two, wondering just where this little exchange between them would lead. He truly appreciated the Hybrids protective nature over his daughter and the way he backed down without a word from her was truly remarkable. Still, this was his daughter, his Little One and he would never cause her harm. Silas made a quiet promise to himself to have a talk with the Hybrid who seemed to be his daughter's suitor before he shifted his body to face Caroline as she did the same to him. "Are you ready?"

Caroline sat up straight, "Yeah. This isn't going to hurt of anything right? No weird smelling witchy stuff to stain my clothes or whatnot?"

Silas let out a loud riotous laugh, "No Little One. We have no need for cheap parlor tricks." At Caroline's questioning look he explained, "The roots of our magic are much different from those you know of in the here and now."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Caroline's eyes flickered to Klaus who had a puzzled look on his face as well.

Silas drew her attention back to him, "You will understand soon I promise. And once you remember everything you will be able to explain in to that Hybrid over there who is grinding his teeth off wanting to know what is about to happen and what I meant by all that."

Klaus tried to maintain a calm level of composer knowing that he was talking to not only a being that had the potential to be stronger than himself, but also the woman he loves Father, "I do have a name you know."

Silas glanced over his shoulder, "Oh I know you do young man, but until we are properly introduced Hybrid you shall be called."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she heard Klaus being to grumble out a response, before things could go much further she placed her hand on Silas's arm, "Hey, aren't we in the middle of something here? How about we get back to me huh?"

Silas turned his head back to face his daughter at the first touch of her hand on his arm. With a soft fond look he picked up her hand gently in his own, "Always so impatient when the focus is off of you. I see some things never change." He laugh as she rolled her eyes and he winked at her, "You will hear no complaints from me about that. Ok, now just close your eyes Little One and relax."

Caroline shared a quick look with Klaus before looking back into Silas's blue eyes feeling nothing but trust for him she slowly slid her eyes shut as she bit her lower lip.

Silas looked on at her peacefully but anxious face. Taking in a deep breath he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead for the first time in nearly two-thousand years, closing his eyes as he did so, feeling a single tear make its way down his cheek.

Klaus's arms fell limply to his sides when a rush of a power he had never felt before drifted around them as he watched from his spot off to the side. The wind picked up rustling the branches of the trees, kicking up the leaves that were once scattered around the shoreline to swirl around them. He watched in awe as Caroline's hair lifted in the gentle swirling breeze as a single tear fell from both Father and daughter's closed eyes. He raised his hand to rub it across his chest, the air around them felt charged with a magic he had no name for, causing a tight but pleasant feeling to course through his body. As quickly as it all had come it left. Klaus stared on wondering just what Caroline would remember and if it would change everything that they knew. He tried not to allow the feeling of dread to consume him as he wondered if things would change between the two of them as well once she remembered who she really was.

As the wind died down and the power drifted away Silas leaned back removing his hands from Caroline's shoulders as he waited for her to open her eyes once more. He could feel it in his bones that it had worked but he could not stop the trepidation that he felt that maybe it had not.

The moment Caroline felt Silas place his lips to her forehead she felt as if her mind and soul was being tossed within a swirling vortex. She vaguely felt her hair being lifted from her shoulders from the wind before everything suddenly stopped.

.

.

.

 _Hesitantly she opened her eyes and glanced around her. She was no longer sitting on a fallen tree, Klaus and Silas were nowhere to be found. Glancing around her she noticed that she stood in a wooded area though she couldn't make out too many details at first. Everything around her continuously shifted and held a foggy quality to it. She felt a moment of panic before she heard a tiny giggle from off to her right. Something told her none of this was really happening, that this was all something in her mind as she followed the sound of the giggles through the murky trees._

 _Caroline pushed the hanging limbs of a willow tree out of her way to find herself looking at a majestic lake and a little blonde girl twirling around on the beach. The little girl stopped and turned to face her causing Caroline to gasp and raise her hand to her lips as she took in the little girl's features._

" _Oh my God." She breathed out as she realized the little girl was herself._

 _The little girl smiled a shining smile as she skipped over to Caroline, "You're finally here!"_

 _Caroline stood shocked as the little girl grabbed her hand trying to pull her out of the tree line and closer to where she had been twirling by the water. "What's going on?" Caroline glanced around and noticed that the only clear area was the shoreline. She looked over her shoulder at the forest behind her as it became covered with the murky fog she had just walked through._

 _The little girl dropped her hand as she sighed as she joined her older self in looking towards the forest, "Yeah. We are not allowed to leave here." Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she took in the sad look that crossed her face. The little girl looked up and smiled at her older self, "But you are here now! That means we can leave. Papa must have found us just like he promised!"_

 _Caroline giggled as the little girl started clapping her hands and jumping. Kneeling down in front of her, Caroline placed her hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping, "Yeah, I guess he did. So what do we do now?"_

 _The little girl rolled her eyes, "Well duh! We twirl silly!"_

 _Caroline huffed a laugh and shook her head, this girl was so obviously her, "We twirl?" She asked skeptically, wondering how that would help anything._

 _The little girl nodded her head seriously, "Yup. It's our favorite thing to do." She cocked her head at her older self, "Don't we twirl anymore?"_

 _Caroline grinned softly, "It's been a while since we have." She shook her head at the oddness of talking to her younger self about twirling. Thinking back, Caroline could remember as a child she was always dancing and spinning about, trying, and sometimes failing, to get Elena and Bonnie to join in. "So, I might be a little rusty but why don't you show me how it's done?"_

 _The little girl clapped her hands before she turned around to walk closer to the sand of the small beach. She spun on her heels to face her older self, pointing a finger at her, "Remember, we take twirling very seriously."_

 _Caroline stood up dusting her knees off before following her younger self to the beach, "I think you forget just who you are talking to." Caroline giggled as the little girl rubbed her toes in the sand and glanced up at her sheepishly._

" _Sorry. It's just been so long since we've twirled together. Even longer still since we've twirled with anyone else." The younger version of herself looked up at her with an infinite amount of sadness and loneliness._

 _Caroline smiled gently, "It's alright." Before reaching down to remove her shoes, "If I remember correctly, when twirling in the sand and water we have to be barefoot right?"_

 _The little girl's face transformed into a smile was huge and bright, "Yes! Yes! Yes! The better to…"_

 _Caroline joined in, "Feel the sand squish between our toes."_

 _The two began twirling and spinning around each other through the sand and the shallows of the water. Sand was kicked up around them, water splashed them everywhere as their arms went out around them and up over their heads in identical mirrored movements. The faster they spun and danced the louder they laughed and giggled. Their bodies spun away from each other before they twirled back crashing into one another before falling to the ground in a fit of giggles._

 _Caroline twisted her body to land with the little version of herself cradled in her arms; she looked down to see the little girl smiling up at her even as her little body was fading away. "I'm glad we are back together again."_

 _Caroline lifted her hand to brush a golden curl off of the little girls forehead, "Me too." She said with a soft smile, "Me too."_

 _Caroline felt her arms slowly move from cradling the little girl to holding herself as her younger self faded away. Her mind was filled with images and thoughts that she had never remembered before now and thought were long gone as the little beach where she twirled with herself faded away._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Caroline felt herself come out of her inner mind and back into her body and she could feel the fallen tree underneath her again. She could hear Klaus's anxious breathing coming from a little ways to the right, but most of all she could feel and sense the man sitting next to her holding his breath waiting for her to open her eyes.

Silas watched as Caroline slowly reopened her sparkling blue eyes, so much like his own but with those dazzling little flecks of her Mother's green in them, and locked her eyes with his. He watched as she smiled a breathtaking smile that reminded him so much of the smile that would light up his world even when they were running for her safety.

"Hello Papa."

Silas felt as if his heart would burst from his chest, his eyes filled with tears at hearing her call him Papa again. Something he had worried over for years, centuries, thinking he might never hear her utter that word to him again. Laughter rang deep from within his chest as he pulled her into his arms and stood twirling her around. Her laughter joined his as he placed her back on her feet and pulled back to look at her smiling face, "Hello again my Sweet Little One."

Caroline's eyes glittered with tears as she gazed at him. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked his face over and felt the warmth inside her over what she found there. For the first time in such a long time she had a parent that loved her, a parent that would move Heaven and Earth just to show her how much he cared and would protect her. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "You found me, just like you promised."

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my promises Caroline?" He grinned at her.

Caroline shook her head sending her hair flying around her, "Never."

Silas brushed her hair behind her ear, "Always remember that Little One. I love you and will do so always."

Caroline giggled happily as he took a step back from her. She opened her mouth to reply to him before she was struck with a feeling of dizziness and stumbled. Silas grabbed a hold of her arm to right her as she placed a hand to her forehead. Caroline felt Klaus flash beside her in an instant. She looked between the two men, both with the same look of concern, trying to lighten the mood, "Looks like I did a little too much twirling."

Her joke fell flat as she seen her Papa grimace and take a step back as Klaus's face still held the look of concern. "Love, I don't think that's what is happening." He told her gently. After the beautiful reunion he had the honor of witnessing he knew Caroline would hate the reminder that she couldn't be around her Father without growing weak. "I think it's time we head home now Caroline."

Caroline glanced between Klaus and her Papa and started to shake her head, "No. I can handle it. It's fine."

"Caroline, your Hybrid is right. We don't know the extent of what could happen to you and I would rather not risk it." Silas said as he held back the pain of just having her back only to have to let her go all over again.

Caroline's bottom lip quivered, "But I just got you back. Can't we just stay a little longer? Please?"

The two men shared a look, neither wanted to disappoint her but both knew they would rather do that than take the chance of further harm coming to her. Silas seen Klaus about to say something but stopped him with a playfully grin, "We will talk again soon I promise, but Little One?"

Caroline gave him a small disappointed grin, "Yes Papa?"

Silas felt a shot of warmth rush through him at hearing him call him that once more, a title he would never tire of hearing, "Do you want to introduce me to your _friend_ here?" He teased her.

Caroline caught on to what he was trying to say as a memory floated through her head of a long ago conversation between them.

 _Caroline watched as a young couple from their coven married with a happy smile on her young little face. Silas glanced down at his daughter, "One day that will be you Little One. One day a fine young man will come along and whisk you away from me."_

 _Caroline looked up at her Papa with wide horror filled eyes, "You mean some boy will steal me from you Papa?"_

 _Silas chuckled as he tenderly pulled on one of her golden curls, "No Caroline not steal you. But someday you will fall in love with one of the many young men that come along to court you and I will have to let that young man own a piece of your heart."_

 _Caroline's forehead wrinkled deep in thought, "But how will you know which one I really want to have my heart? How will you know he isn't trying to steal me away from you?"_

 _Silas bit back his chuckle; he knew it would only upset her. Sometimes his Little One thinks things through a bit too much but he loves the way her little mind works. "I have an idea how I will know for sure."_

" _Really? How's that Papa?" She gazed up at him with her wide innocent eyes._

" _If you do not give me a proper introduction to him then I'll know he is only trying to steal you away and I will take care of him so he will never try to take you from me again."_

 _Caroline smiled before she gasped, "You won't hurt him though, will you Papa?"_

 _Silas chuckled at his daughter as he tapped her nose with his finger, "Only you would worry over a man trying to steal you way."_

" _Well I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." Caroline smiled as the young married couple walked by them, her thoughts drifted to just what kind of man she would give a piece of her heart to someday before turning to her Papa to tell him all about him and the things her young little mind decided he would do for her._

Only a few seconds had passed while the memory floated through her mind, she shared a look with her Papa before she glanced over to Klaus.

Klaus tried not to show how much he was fidgeting on the inside. He came from a time when introductions to the girl he was courting parent's meant so much more than they did now. He mentally scoffed at himself at the feeling of nervousness over this situation before clearing his throat and attempting to draw the focus back to the task at hand, "I'm sure we can do this another time Love. We should really be heading home before you get any weaker."

Caroline eyed Klaus speculatively, for his entire tough guy exterior she knew him well enough to hear the underlying current of nervousness in his voice and behind his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide from her. For a spilt second she almost thought about teasing him over not wanting to be introduced to her Father. But she thought better of it, she knew if this crazy situation was reversed she wouldn't care very much for him teasing her either.

Klaus took her silence to mean she had no intention of making an introduction and fought down the hurt at the realization. He placated himself with the thought that she had just relearned her past and reunited with her Father so she obviously had a great deal on her mind. He reached forward, picking up her hand in his, "Come along Love, let's get you home."

Once his hand was in hers she linked their fingers together, "Papa, I'd like you meet Niklaus Mikealson." Caroline turned her face to a stunned Klaus with a smile that light up the dusk sky, "Niklaus, this is my Papa, Silas."

Silas grinned as he stuck his hand out in front of him, "Pleasure to formally make your acquaintance Niklaus."

Klaus numbly looked between Silas's proffered hand and Caroline's beautiful smiling face before he snapped out of his daze and shook the man's hand with a genuine smile of his own, "The pleasure is mine I assure you."

Caroline bit her lip as the two of them released their hands, feeling Klaus's grip squeeze her hand gently before letting go. She made her way over to her Papa as she stumbled again.

Silas looked to his daughter with concern before pulling her into his arms, sharing a worried look with Klaus over her shoulder. "Alright now Little One, as Niklaus here has said it is time for you to go." He pulled back to look into her eyes, "Why don't you head back to the car, I would like a moment alone to speak with your young man."

Klaus scoffed, "I would hardly qualify as a young man. I'm over a thousand years old."

Silas kept his arm draped over Caroline's shoulder, "Yes and I am over two-thousand. So as I said, young man."

Caroline bit her lip in indecision. She wasn't sure how she felt about leaving the two of them alone together. Though it would be kind of funny to find out later if Klaus was the type to shake in his boots a little over having to talk with the Father of the girl he was seeing. The thought alone made it hard to contain her giggles, she rolled her eyes and huffed to try and mask them, "Ok fine whatever. Have your little heart to heart while I wait all alone by the car."

Klaus chuckled as he pulled the keys from his pockets, "Here Love, take these." She left her Father's side to take the keys from his hands. He pulled her in, placing a chaise kiss on her cheek, "I'll be along shortly." Caroline gave him a tender smile as he took a few steps away to give her a moment with her Father.

Caroline turned to face her Papa again and rushed into his open waiting arms, "Promise me we will talk again soon?"

Silas held her close as he ran his hand over the back of her head, "I promise Caroline."

Caroline nodded against his shoulder and drew in a deep breath that was filled with his scent. She closed her eyes as her mind was taken back to all the times being in his arms taking in his comforting scent that lulled her off to sleep, "I've missed you so much. I love you Papa."

Silas held her just a little tighter feeling his throat clog, "I love you too Caroline. Always." He pulled back from her slightly, "Now off with you so I can have a chat with Niklaus."

Caroline giggled and pulled him in once more, placing her lips next to his ear and breathing out, "He protects me and brings me flowers Papa. He draws me pretty pictures. He even twirls with me." She pulled back offering him a shy smile.

Silas smiled and nodded his head before he watched her walk away. It had been so many years ago during that wedding when she had rambled on about her dream man as he laughed and promised her that one day she would find herself someone who would do all those things for her and more. As her silhouette faded he turned to find the Hybrid standing next to him watching her leave as well with a wistful and protective look in his eyes. It seemed to him that his daughter had found just what she was looking for. Silas raised an eyebrow, "So you want to court my daughter do you? Tell me, just how well do you twirl?"

.

.

.

Klaus laid with his head propped up on his elbow watching as Caroline slept peacefully in their bed. The moonlight filtered in through the open doors of his balcony casting her in an ethereal glow. He lifted his hand to gently run his fingers along her serene profile only to draw his hand away as she murmured an intelligible word that sounded close to his name and shifted deeper into her pillow. He released the breath he was holding in with a quiet sigh, thankful that she stayed asleep. He was able to ward off her questions over what he and her Father had discussed after she had walked back to the car, playing it off as a Father's talk to his daughter's suitor but he knew if she was to take one look at him now she would ask him relentlessly until he would have no choice but to tell her what had him in such discord.

Klaus carefully left the bed keeping his eyes on her the entire time, relieved that his movement did not disturb her. Adjusting his lounge pants around his waist, Klaus quietly made his way over to the desk on the other side of the room to pour himself a glass of Bourbon before heading out to the balcony. He leaned the side of his hip against the railing as he sipped on his drink switching between gazing at the night sky and Caroline's sleeping form in their bed. His mind drifted back over the short but informative conversation he had had with Silas. Their time together was short and he hadn't been able to truly think over the event or the implications of their discussion.

.

.

.

 _Silas raised an eyebrow, "So you want to court my daughter do you? Tell me, just how well do you twirl?"_

 _Klaus sputtered with wide eyes, "I beg your pardon?"_

 _Silas turned to face him raising his index finger whirling it around in circles, "Twirl. I asked just how well you twirl."_

 _Klaus drew himself up straight and scoffed, "I assure you I do not twirl."_

 _Silas laughed and placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder, "Relax Niklaus. No need to get your feathers ruffled. I meant dancing; my Caroline always wanted a man that fancied dancing." Silas watched as Klaus visibly relax and he grinned, "Of course her list of wants in a partner for her heart where quite fanciful at the tender age of six."_

 _Klaus found himself curious as to what a young Caroline would have deemed fit in a suitor, "And just what was on her list, if I may ask?"_

 _Silas chuckled, "She said she would only give her heart to a man who gave her flowers and drew her pretty pictures and he had to share her love for twirling. Which from what I have heard you seem to fit her demands quite well."_

 _Klaus covertly wiped his hands off on the insides of his jacket pockets, trying to hide the strange bought of nerves he felt rising in his gut, "And what of her Father's demands of her suitor?"_

 _Silas eyed Klaus seriously as he replied, "He must protect her. Be willing to give his life for hers. To love her truly for whom she is." He sighed looking out towards the Fall's before continuing, "To always be there to catch her when I am no longer able to."_

 _Klaus instantly picked up on what Silas was trying to tell him as he remembered all that they had learned so far, "You are going to die aren't you?" At his nod of ascent Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, "You do know this will destroy her. She will work endlessly to try to find a way to stop this, allowing you both to live."_

" _I know that, but that is where you will have to help to stop her. There is no other way Niklaus. Either I die or she does. The coven has searched for an alternative for years in my absence, hell; they were still searching now until I told them to stop. The most important thing now is to save her." Silas placed his hand back onto Klaus's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze, "I would like to bestow upon you my blessing for you to have my daughter's hand."_

 _Klaus's eyes widened in trepidation as his jaw fell open, "What? We are not…I mean to say…"_

 _Silas smiled as he chuckled, patting Klaus's shoulder before pulling his hand away to fold them behind his back, "Oh I know that the two of you are not ready for such things now. But what was it you said to her? Perhaps in a year or even in a century?" Klaus's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Oh relax I haven't gone poking through your head, well much anyhow." He joked, "Really though, I have had a lot of time on my hands and I have picked my way through other's minds and learned a few things. Were you all not debating over what to call the two of your relationship not that long ago? I have to say young man as her Father I find the term wife an appropriate title, wouldn't you agree?"_

 _Klaus sheepishly looked away. He knew Silas was only giving him a hard time but his forehead furrowed while deep in thought._

 _Silas cleared his throat drawing Klaus's attention back to him, "Never the less, I understand that the times have changed and life isn't quite as simple as it was back in my day or yours for that matter. I will be willing to accept that change as long as you till will swear to me this one thing," Silas's smile dropped from his face as he told Klaus sternly, "You will never leave her alone or harm her. You will protect her with your very last breath."_

 _Klaus stared him directly in his eyes without a hint of hesitation as he replied firmly with his hand placed over his heart, "I swear it. All of it."_

 _Silas felt a peaceful relief wash over him knowing that this man standing before him would be everything his daughter would ever need and more. He nodded his head, "Good. Thank you Son." He grinned at the shock that came over the Hybrid's face at him calling him Son. "Well, you should be off; we both know how impatient Caroline can be." They shared a grin and chuckled, "No doubt she is chomping at the bit to grill you over our little conversation here. I wish you all the luck in the world with that Son."_

 _Klaus stuck his hand out to shake Silas's hand, "I'm sure I will think of something to throw her off track." Before Silas could remove his hand from his, Klaus placed his other over it, "Thank you for your blessing. For what it's worth, no matter where Caroline and I may go or where the world may take us, you can rest assured with the knowledge that I will always look after her and catch her when she falls."_

 _As Klaus turned to walk away Silas asked, "You truly love her don't you Son?"_

 _Klaus turned to face him with a genuine smile, "With all that I am and all that I will become. She is my light, much as her Mother was for you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Klaus drew himself out of the memory of his conversation with Silas. He scoffed at himself over the nervousness he had felt when Caroline had disappeared from view. He mused as he took another sip of his Bourbon that he had felt as any other young man would have felt standing with the Father of the woman he wished to have as his own. His palms had been sweating for Hell's sake! He had never felt that way as a human, but as he thought about it now, the only relationship he had during his time as a human was with Tatia and even that could not be considered a true relationship. Tatia never made the proper introductions to her parents, and every time he had attempted to press the issue of wanting to court her properly she had always side tracked him in some way or another.

Klaus let his gaze travel back to Caroline and a soft tender smile made its way over his face. There his darling Caroline had stood, just moments after reuniting with her Father and she didn't hesitate or deflect from introducing the two of them.

For a moment his mind was lost in the thoughts of what his life would have been had he met her while he had lived as a human. Visions of her walking in the woods and the meadows in a much simpler time danced through his head. The only wars to be fought would have been against nature and the elements themselves, along with convincing Mikael to allow him to court her. He would have asked her for her hand meadow where the wild horses had roamed. He had always fancied that place and he could picture Caroline standing in the tall grass with the flower he had picked for her in her hair as he knelt down in front of her. His brother's would have helped him to construct a small hut for them and upon its completion, as was the custom at the time, they would have wed.

Such a simpler time it would have been. He would have hunted and provided for her, she would have mended and turned their small hut into a beautiful warm home. Within the first year he would have watched in frightened but excited awe as her stomach rounded with their first of many children. He smiled gently as he lowered his head, Caroline would have made a wonderful Mother, as would he, while he had been human, made a great Father. It was a secret he had kept from everyone his entire long life, he had longed for that as a human. A wife to truly love him and a child to raise, one that would know without a doubt that his Father loved him. His mind's eye took over from there to create a vision of Caroline laying on their bed, tired from the birth but smiling down at a tiny bundle cradled tenderly in her loving arms. Him walking into the room with bated breath, sharing a happy smile with her as he drew in closer to lay his gaze upon his child for the first time. His mind began to conjure up Caroline's tearful voice, "Niklaus, come meet your son." Just as he leaned in to have his first look of his first born the vision left him. There before him laid Caroline sleeping soundly in their bed while he gazed on at her with his empty tumbler in his hand. Klaus shook the farfetched thoughts from his head, yes simpler times indeed.

His chest felt heavy as he thought over the fact that his Caroline had just finally regained her full memories and reunited with her Father only to have to lose him all over again. Klaus sighed as he made his way back into their room depositing his empty tumbler on his desk. His fingers lingered over the rim of the glass as he racked his brain to find a way to make that event easier on her. He was under no assumption that he would be capable of taking the pain she would undeniably feel over her Father's death, but he hoped that he would be able to make it less difficult for her to endure.

Klaus turned to face the bed that held the woman that so captivated his every thought. When Caroline loved, she loved with her entire being. And as is the case with most things, for every positive there is an equal and sometimes greater negative. So it stands to reason that when his beloved would hurt that hurt had the potential to consume her. As much as he disliked it, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he might just need to enlist the help of someone else close to her. Klaus rolled his eyes as he placed his hands behind his neck with his head pointed at the ceiling, it looked as though he would have to speak with the witch. His lips curled into a smirk as he glanced back at his sleeping love. At least she wasn't privy to the thoughts in his head; if she was she would be scolding him for the snarky way he mentally called Bonnie, witch. Thinking that reminded him of what Silas had told her earlier that day,

" _You yourself held quite the infinity for reading people's emotions. You hadn't quite reached the level of reading thoughts before we were separated, but I am quite sure that the potential is there."_

He wondered and marveled over just what Caroline would be capable of once she had fully capacity over she powers. Her Father was a powerful warlock so it stood to reason that she would be quite powerful herself once she gained control and mastered her abilities. Then there was the fact that she also had the werewolf gene in her. He felt a rush of excitement flow through him. All his life, ever since finding out just who he was himself, he had longed for another creature like him to exist. One who would understand what it was like to be different much like him. Little did he know that while he had been trying and failing to create such a creature the one woman who captured his attention so absolutely was what he had been looking for all along. It puzzled him beyond belief how she had been here right under his noise all these years but he had never heard a word about her. His brother's rambling about Silas over the years said nothing about a daughter. Though Klaus had to admit he was thankful for that. He still felt the twinge of guilt over daggering his brother therefore keeping him from protecting Caroline as he had been meant to.

Klaus cocked his head as a thought struck him, just how is it that while standing next to her, drinking her blood, holding her in his arms and over all the times they had spent together that he never, even now, noticed that she carried they werewolf gene. Obviously the witched had done a marvelous job at whatever spell they had used to hide and lock those parts of her away.

Klaus grew eager at the fact that she now held her former memories that he could ask her about what she knew, what she had seen in her early years. He often found himself wondering if she had had the ability to change or if the wolf gene laid dormant within her. His mind drifted as he tried to picture just what her wolf-self would look like if she did indeed have the abilities to change. He shook his head free of such thoughts; even if she could, he himself knew quite well just how painful the turning was. As much as he had fought for a thousand years to become his true self, all the pain he had gone through over the course of his unnaturally long life, and as much as it hated to even whisper the thought to even himself, there was a reason he had only turned the one time. The pain was excruciating, like nothing he had ever felt before. He did not want Caroline to ever have to feel that pain. No matter how strong she was, he didn't think she would enjoy becoming the wolf after going through what it takes to turn. As much as it pained him deeply to admit it, he could understand why the wolves would have wanted revenge after what Amara and Silas had accomplished with the spell they placed on Caroline. Not that he would ever allow such a thing to come to pass. Klaus cringed in shame as he knew had he not known who and just what Caroline would come to mean to him, he too would have sought out revenge for something that was not her fault.

Almost as if she felt his discord, Caroline shifted on the bed reaching her hand across the empty space where he should be. It brought a joyful grin to his face, calming him instantly, to see her searching for him even in her sleep. He smiled lovingly as her nose crinkled as if in distaste at the empty space beside her.

Klaus calmly walked back to their bed, climbing in to lay back down next to her. He pulled the blanket back over himself before he turned to his side to pull her into his arms before settling onto his back with her head cradled on his chest.

Caroline stirred groggily as she opened her eyes; her confused voice was scratchy with sleep, "Klaus? What's going on?"

Klaus leaned down placing a soft kiss to her lips, "Nothing My Love, go back to sleep."

Caroline's eyes closed, her arm slid across his chest as she hummed already half asleep, "I love that."

Klaus looked down at her whispering softy, "What's that?"

Her voice held a peaceful dreamy quality to it as she replied, "When you call me My Love."

Klaus chuckled tenderly as he brushed her ever errant curl behind her ear, "Well that's who you are Caroline, My Love."

Caroline's body fell deeper into his as her voice quietly made its way to his ears just before she drifted back off to sleep, "As you are mine Niklaus."

Klaus felt his heart pound and soar at her words, his breath catching in his throat. He grinned as he looked down to find that she was fast asleep just where she was meant to be, safe within his arms. He placed a tender gentle kiss to the top of her head before shifting down running his fingertips over the arm she had slung across his chest, to get some much needed rest. His last thought before drifting to sleep was that as much as he longed for the day that she said something similar to him while fully awake, this was yet another secret he would happily hold close to his heart for all eternity.

.

.

.

* * *

Over two weeks it's been since I've been gone, I promise to try not to make it so long.


	23. Chapter 23

There were a few people that asked or offered their opinions about the Silas/Klaus talk and them keeping it from Caroline. Just in case there are others out there who might have been confused or thinking along the same lines as them I figured I would let you know that it is not my intent to have Klaus keep a secret per say from Caroline. She does know about the whole Silas dying situation, she discovered that when she learned about herself in earlier chapters. My thoughts on the Silas/Klaus talk were more along the lines of a private heart-to-heart type talk between a Father and his daughter's suitor so to speak. It's not them keeping things from her, it's more them having a private bonding moment about a girl they both love. I hope that helps clear up any possible confusion or worry that any of you might have. ;)

So that said now on to my apology. I am sorry I have been taking longer than normal with my updates. Sometimes I have to put the computer away to interact in real life. LOL I was working sporadically on this chapter and when I still had quite a ways to go I looked down to the word count and had to sit back for a second, it read 10,582. I knew I had at least another 7,000 to go so I decided to break this chapter into two parts. That way I could get an update out to you all instead of adding a few more days to your wait. Plus the chapter would end up turning into an over 20,000 word monster I am sure. Since I am partway done with the next chapter and have a well thought out plan for how it will go, I am hoping to have that up very soon for you all.

In the end this chapter is 10,025 words prior to this note when I decided to cut it off. YAY! So stats on this story, we are currently at 302 reviews! 136 Favorites and 235 Followers! Oh my Goodness guys! Seriously, you all rock so hard core! Many kisses and much love from me to you for making that happen for me, well for us! I just love this journey we are taking together. =D

 **Guest Review, Kanak on Chapter 22 on July 1, 2016-** It never stops making my heart flutter when I receive comments like yours! Thank you so so very much! I am just tickled pink that you feel that way about my story. ;)

 **Guest Reviewer on Chapter 22 on July 26, 2016-** Yup! I'm back! I am trying really hard not to be gone as long again. ;) Thanks for the shout out!

Just in case you missed it in the last Author's Note, I opened a Tumblr Account, 3tinkgemini, same name as here. I am so very new and green when it comes to that site. But if you would like to, I would love to have more followers there. Also I am open to any advice about how to work that site. I am so lost! Lol

Side note, there was a poll last week about Best TV Shocker and we won! Caroline and Klaus's phone call won best Shocking Moment! Let's hope that makes the writers of the actual show stand up and listen to us! We want our Klaroline! Heck, I'd be happy even if it takes them a little while to get together as long as they are on the same show!

Ok, enough about all that, for now ;) As a lot of you know I can talk forever. Like I said, the next chapter is already 2,000 words in and counting! I hope to have it up very soon, especially since I have the plans already drawn up for the chapter. It will pick up right where this one left off.

I do not own anything TVD or TO related, just the parts that I come up with myself. I mean if I did, we all know how I would fix things! Lol ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bonnie knocked on the front door to the Mikaelson estate then folded her arms, the relentless tapping of her foot the only sound she heard as she waited impatiently for a response. Just as she was about to knock again the door flew open making her long hair flutter wildly around her with the force.

Kol held the door open leaning his body onto it with a smirk on his face as he appraised her, "Well well. Aren't you looking marvelous this morning Bonnie."

Bonnie huffed, "My eyes are up here Kol."

Kol let his eyes slowly trace over her body before his mischievous brown eyes met hers, "Oh I know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes taking a step into the house, her shoulder knocking his as she entered. Kol shut the door after she rudely passed, "Please do come in." He said sarcastically. "Mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"I'm not here to see you if that's what you're getting at." Bonnie told him scornfully as she crossed her arms and once again began tapping her foot against the floor in frustration at being called over here by someone other than Caroline.

Klaus stalked his way into the room with a scowl on his face, "Would you two mind keeping it down." He hissed at them.

"Well you called me over here Klaus, so what do you want?" Bonnie snarked at him in irritation.

"Oh so you called her over did you Nik? Tell me, does Caroline know?" Kol grinned at his brother trying to tamp down the unknown irritation at the fact.

Klaus threw a disgusted look towards Kol at the implication of his tone, "No she does not. And I would appreciate it if we could keep it that way, hence me telling you both to shut up. Now, follow me." With that Klaus spun on his heels, heading for the downstairs study leaving both Kol and Bonnie to look at each other in shock over his brisk manner and what he could possibly want. Shrugging their shoulders they followed him into the study closing the door behind them.

"Look I know you are with my best friend and all but let's make something clear. I am not one of your sired little minions to order around." Bonnie told Klaus in a voice filled with coldness after the door to the study was closed behind her.

"I have no idea what you mean Sweetheart." Klaus told her in ignorance as he walked to the desk.

Bonnie huffed in exasperation, "You sent me a text that said, and I quote, Come here now and be quiet about it."

Klaus sat himself in the desk chair giving her a hard look, "Yes and you followed those instructions so well. If you were a sired minion I would have ripped out your tongue for such impertinence. I told you to be quiet about it not argue with my brother at the front door."

Klaus rolled his eyes, whipping his hand down his face in frustration as the witch and his brother began to argue over who had started this whole mess in the first place.

Knowing he was getting nowhere anytime soon with them being at each other's throats, he slammed his fist against the top of the desk, "Enough!" Both Kol and Bonnie froze staring at Klaus as he pointed a finger between the two of them growling, "I don't care if you two hate each other or if this is just your way of flirting with each other, I don't have time for it. At the moment Caroline has herself sequestered in the library where she has been for days trying to find a loophole that is not there."

Bonnie's disgusted look at him implying she was flirting with Kol turned concerned and puzzled when Caroline's name was brought up, "A loophole? A loophole for what?"

Klaus ran his hand over his jaw tiredly and sighed, "She wants to find a way to not only save herself but save Silas as well."

Kol's normal cocky demeanor fell into one that spoke of his sorrow, "There isn't a way Nik. She can search all she wants but the witches have been looking for generations. If they didn't have any luck I doubt she will either."

Klaus slumped back into the chair, the entire situation weighing on him heavily, "I know Kol. Silas told me as much himself. But that is not going to stop Caroline from trying."

Bonnie could read just how much this was all upsetting Klaus; she couldn't help but think it wasn't about the fact that Caroline looking as much as for when her friend would find out there wasn't a way and the heartbreak that would come after. "So what do we do then?"

"Well Bonnie that's why I called you here. You are her best friend, you know her more than anyone. What would distract her enough form her search?"

Kol chuckled, "Already boring her in the bedroom Nik? Such a pity." His head shook as he tsked mockingly.

Klaus's temper rose, rage moving across his face as he began to stand, set on knocking his brother down, preferably with a few snapped limbs. He barely made it out of the chair before Bonnie cut in, "Kol quit being disgusting, I mean God! He's your brother! That's gross! Don't you claim to be Caroline's friend?"

"Of course she's my friend! I was there for her while you were off chasing down a cure for the doppelganger that wasn't hers to being with!" Kol said indignantly before an idea struck him, "I'd say if we are looking for a distraction for her we take her out and get her smashed."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Not everything involves alcohol Kol."

"Actually," Bonnie's eyes light up, "I think he's onto something."

"What?" Klaus asked her in disbelief.

"See Nik, I am right on occasion. You should take notes from Bonnie here." Kol put his hands in his pockets looking smug.

"Well it will take a little more than the promise of getting drunk to get Care distracted but that will be part of it." Bonnie told them as the plan started to form in her head.

"And just what will the rest entail?" Klaus asked her having no clue what she was thinking.

Bonnie made her way to the door, turning and giving them both a grin, "Just be ready for a night out of drinking and dancing and leave the rest to me." With that Bonnie sashayed her way out of the room closing the door behind her.

Klaus glanced at his brother and smirked at the look he found there. Leaning back in his chair he folded his arms behind his head, swiveling back and forth in his seat, "So brother, a bit hung up on the Bennett witch are we?"

Kol shook himself out of the daze he found himself in and scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Nik." He walked over to pour himself a drink, "She's just a tasty little thing to look at is all." He shrugged his shoulders hoping to play it off, though what he was trying to hide from his older brother was beyond him.

Klaus chuckled as he took in Kol's stance, the tension is his shoulders at being called out on something he more than likely had no clue was even there. It reminded him of himself when he had first caught a glimpse of Caroline all that time ago, "Keep telling yourself that Kol."

.

.

.

Bonnie made her way into the library to find a frazzled and irritated Caroline tossing a book on a table that was covered in various other books laying open to different pages stacked onto of each other. After she tossed the book she leaned forward placing her head in her hands with her elbows balanced on two different stacks of books with a groan.

Bonnie took her purse off her shoulder placing it on the sofa before walking over to Caroline, "Hey Care what are you up to?"

Caroline's head shot up in surprise at hearing her best friends voice, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard her come in, "Bonnie hey." She tiredly greeted her friend, "I'm just trying, well, failing miserably to find a way to save my Father." Caroline's gaze ran over all the books she had been shifting through. Feeling her frustration mount inside her she pushed a stack knocking them over sending a few tumbling to the floor. "But I can't find anything! It's like anything to do with this doesn't make any sense!" Picking up a book she brought it over to Bonnie, "Here look. This is the book I stole from Professor Shane's office, and don't give me that look Bonnie, it's not like he needs it. Plus, it's a good thing I did since it is my only link to the curse. But anytime I try to cross reference it to other curses and the other books I draw a blank!" She looked at her friend with a shining smile, "But now that you are here, you can help!"

Bonnie took the book from Caroline, flipping through the pages about creating the expression triangle, while she thought of how to do this without hurting her friend. Sighing, she put just enough distraught feeling in her tone, "Care I'm sorry. I really wish I could help but all these words are blending together. I've been reading up on this curse and everything that is going to happen, not to mention trying to help Kol with his powers and re-learning my own that I really just need a break from all this witchcraft stuff you know?"

Caroline took the book back from Bonnie setting it on the table. "I'm sorry Bonnie. With everything going on lately I haven't even asked you how you are doing. Heck I haven't even called you!"

"It's ok Care; I know you have a ton going on yourself right now." Bonnie smiled softly at her sympathetically.

"No it's not ok Bon." Caroline turned to face her feeling upset with herself over not being there like she felt she should have been. "You are my best friend. And I know we are both going through a lot but I should have been there for you too."

"You know what I really need?" Bonnie asked swinging her body side to side.

"What's that?" Caroline chuckled as she watched Bonnie's actions that reminded her of a little kid about to ask for the most expensive present on their Christmas list.

"I could really go for an all-out Caroline shopping spree and dance-a-thon." Bonnie pouted her lip placing her hands together as if she was begging Caroline to agree.

Caroline looked hesitantly between Bonnie and the mountain of books scattered across the room, "I don't know Bon, I mean I really want to try and find something…" She stopped as she took in Bonnie's pleading face, "I guess it has been a while since we went shopping and even longer since we danced it out huh?" Caroline shoulders dropped in defeat, "Oh alright. But I get to pick where we go shopping, nothing in Mystic Falls will have what we need."

Bonnie giggled throwing her arms around her, "Great! This is just what I need, just what we both need."

Caroline couldn't help but giggle along with her as she pulled away from Bonnie, "You know what, I think you're right. There is only one problem though." Caroline sighed as Bonnie looked at her in question, "Klaus. I'm not sure he'll be willing to let me out of his sights for that long."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "Then just ask him to come along." Caroline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Not for the shopping part but for the rest. We can go to a club or something. You can't tell me he wouldn't do anything for you Care."

"I know that, it's just weird that you are inviting him along is all." Caroline looked at her confused about what had brought this sudden acceptance of Klaus on, to the point of Bonnie being willing to hang out with him away from anything magic related.

Bonnie was worried that Caroline would catch on to her plans of distraction, thinking quickly on her feet she rolled her eyes, "Give me some credit here Care. I told you I would try and get along better with him, and as long as he can be civil and I get to hang out with you," She bumped her shoulder against Caroline's with a grin, "Then what's the big deal if he tags along?"

Caroline felt an excited happiness flow through her, "Okay, well I'll just go talk to him and then I'll meet you at the front door."

Caroline took a deep breath to prepare herself before walking into their bedroom where Klaus was stretched out on the chaise with a sketchbook in his hands. She made her way behind him placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to wrap her arms crossed his chest placing a kiss it his cheek.

Klaus grinned as he placed his sketchbook and pencil on the table before running his hands over her arms, "Well hello there Love."

"Hey." She answered with a smile in her voice as she continued placing delicate kisses across his cheek and down to his neck from behind him.

Klaus's eyes fell closed as he hummed in pleasure at the feel of her lips on his skin before he turned, grabbing her and pulling her to lay on top of him. "There, much better." He told her with a soft playful smirk, "Now you may continue."

Caroline's eyes sparkled in humor as she giggled on top of him, "Oh I can, can I?"

Klaus nodded his head in seriousness, "Please do, it has been far too long since I've felt those delectable lips touch my skin."

Caroline bit her lip as she played with the buttons of his Henley looking at him with guilt in her eyes, "I've been a bit distracted lately haven't I?"

Klaus ran his hands up and down her back to her sides slowly with an accepting grin. "Maybe just a tad. Though I do understand."

Caroline sighed as she told him quietly, "I'm sorry. I just have been so caught up with looking for a way to save my Father that I guess that's the only thing I've even let myself think about." Her fingers moved to his necklaces running softly over his neck, "I know what we have is new and all, I don't want you to feel like I'm neglecting you or not wanting to spend time with you, because I do, it's just…"

Klaus lifted a hand from her back to gently push that curl that always seemed to fall behind her ear, "I understand My Love." He felt his breath catch at the glazed look in her eyes at his title of her, smilingly inwardly to himself over her half asleep confession to him, "I've waited this long to have you so a little longer won't kill me. Though it is nice to see you taking a break from all the books and whatnot."

Caroline bit her lip again and shifted on him, "Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. Klaus raised his eyebrow in question and she continued fiddling with his necklaces, "Bonnie stopped by, well actually she is still here, but she kind of needs a break too I guess and she wanted me to join in. We were thinking of heading out to do some much needed retail therapy and then maybe head out for drinks after."

Klaus smirked to himself at how well Bonnie had accomplished what she had set out to do but covered it with a stern look as he hummed as if in indecision.

Caroline knew he would be worried about her being away from him with all the drama going on so she rushed out to explain, "We won't be gone long and you could, I mean, if you want that is, meet up with us after our shopping for maybe a little drinking and dancing? I mean maybe it's not your thing but it really helps me to let lose you know?" She took a chance to glance st him with her big blue eyes practically begging him to agree.

Klaus chuckled at her attempts to persuade him and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close, "Anything that involves you is my thing." She smiled at him shyly licking her lips, his eyes following the motion of her tongue as his hand slid up to the back of her head pulling her down to his lips. The kiss was slow and meaningful, loving and passionate. As much as he would have loved to deepen it, he knew doing so would only lead to their clothes being removed and her not leaving the house. Not that he was opposed to that chain of events by any means, but that was not what Caroline needed at the moment and not the purpose of calling the Bennett witch here.

Caroline's hands moved slowly, framing his face as their lips continued to move together softly. Just as she opened her mouth ready to lick his lips to beg for entrance he pulled back.

Klaus grinned happily as he took in Caroline's slightly dazed eyes as she slowly opened them to look at him in question. Bringing his hand from behind her head he cupped her cheek he grinned tenderly, "If we don't stop now you'll never get that retail therapy you wanted with your friend."

Caroline's smile was so bright it lit up his entire world, "Really? You're ok with it?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed as if offended, "I don't own you Caroline. Though I do appreciate you consulting with me, I am neither your ruler nor your dictator to tell you what you can and can't do. You are not my minion or my slave," His grin turned devilish and lustful, "Though that does sound like a fun little roll playing adventure does it not?" He waggled his eyebrows at her in jest but noticed the spark of lust that flickered in her eyes, making a metal note to bring that up again later.

"Hmm…maybe you're on to something." Caroline said to him huskily her eyes shining with a mix of lust and playfulness, "I've never had a slave before." Caroline giggled as Klaus's eyes widened, obviously not thinking she would take it that way, "What? It's not like it's any secret to me that you enjoy being at my mercy." She smirked as her rolled her hips against his, feeling the evidence of his arousal hidden in his pants.

Klaus cleared his throat trying to regain the path of conversation they should be on instead of the new one she had just laid out before them, "Regardless of who would be a slave to whom,"

Caroline ran a finger teasing down his neck, scratching him with her nail, as she interjected flirtatiously, "We could always take turns."

Klaus shared a grin with her, his hips involuntarily bucked up against her before he closed his eyes for a moment to regain his bearings, "That certain holds some merit to it, but regardless, you need a break from all this Caroline. And if going out with Bonnie is what will help, then that's what you shall do."

Caroline smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss to his lips, "You're perfect you know that?"

Klaus smirked smugly at her, "Yes I believe you've told me so before Love."

Caroline shook her head at him laughing as she rolled her eyes, "Your ego knows no bounds. But still, I don't know what I did to deserve such a perfect…" Caroline pressed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows, "You know we really need to work out just what the heck to call this." Her finger pointed between herself and him before she jumped up off him to walk towards the door of their room.

Klaus rolled his body so he was laying on his stomach looking at her from over the arm of the chaise, his voice was husky with want that bordered on possessive, "I call you Mine Love, just as I am Yours."

Caroline picked up her purse off the entry table to their room slinging it over her shoulder, she looked back at him with a contented smile, "You know what I mean." He shared her smile with a nod of his head as he watched her walk to the door only to look back at him over her shoulder as her hand touched the doorknob, "And hey,"

Klaus moved to stand looking at her in question, "Yes Love?"

Caroline turned to face him fully with a stern look on her face, "Don't think I don't know what you did with calling Bonnie over here."

Klaus felt panic for a moment that she would be angry with him over his duplicity until he watched as her face softened and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for the way you always seem to know what I need even before I know it myself." Klaus smiled bashfully before he looked down towards the floor. Her smile grew at the sight at as she made her way back to him, "I'll call you when Bonnie and I are done shopping so you can meet up with us."

"I'll be waiting Love. Just promise me that you will try to let go and just enjoy yourself." He told her as he met her halfway and she stopped in front of him.

"I'll try as long as you promise not to freak out and worry the whole time." Standing on her toes she gave him a gentle chaise kiss to his lips, placing her hand at the side of his face running her fingers over his scruff. Pulling back she slid her hand along his cheek whispering, "I'll see you later Niklaus." Before smiling and turning to walk out of their room.

Once she was out of the room Klaus huffed bashfully in a way that only Caroline could seem to bring out of him. That was about the third time she had called him Niklaus. In all his years hearing that name meant two things, Mikael, he thought with loathing, was around or his older brother Elijah was set on lecturing him about one thing or another. Just now though, hearing Caroline call him by his given name in that enchanting voice of hers as she looked at him with those beautiful large blue eyes was the first time he recognized the meaning and affliction behind her using it. She spoke his name as if in a loving caress, in such an absolutely adoring manner and right after _thanking_ him after he had tried to pull the proverbial wool over her eyes. He licked his lips as a smile over took them, she said his name as if she was seeing more than just the Original Hybrid, more than just the dutiful lover, the aristocrat or the artist. She was seeing the Man beneath that mask, the one that he hid from all others. The one that he himself had doubted was even existed anymore until her. His bashful joyful smile changed to a devious smirk as he wondered just what his given name would sound like spilling from her delightful lips while in the throes of the passion he could give her. Now that was certainly something to work towards, he wondered just how long it would take him to coax it out of her without her knowing.

Klaus heard the front door shut and the car containing Bonnie and Caroline leave the driveway and made his way out of their room. Sauntering his way down the stairs into the parlor where Kol sat with a book and a drink.

Kol looked up with a smirk, "So it seems your lady love found you out dear brother. Just how big of a fit did she throw your way?" He watched in confusion as his brother's face held back a smile as he poured himself a drink. "Did she regulate you to the study for the night?"

Klaus casually turn, leaning against the desk crossing one leg over the other as he took a sip from his tumbler, "On the contrary brother," He raised his glass with a smug smirk, "She thanked me." A chuckled left his lips as he watched Kol's eyes nearly bug out from their sockets.

"She what?!" Kol stood from his chair holding his drink as he made his way to stand near his brother, "Surely you jest with me Nik!" He waved the hand holding his drink towards the doorway, "After the verbal onslaught she gave Bonnie over her duplicity? She _thanked you_?"

Klaus pressed his lips together to hold back his smile as his lifted his right eyebrow before taking a sip of his drink.

Kol eyed his brother suspiciously, "Surely you must have compelled her."

Klaus's face turned menacing as he stepped closer into Kol's face, his tone dropping dangerously low, "Make even the slightest implication towards such a thing like that again and I will not only tear out your liver, I'll feed it to you."

Kol raised his hands in placating surrender, "Temper. Temper Nik. I was only joking." It suddenly dawned on him just why his brother was so adamant about talking about compulsion in regards to Caroline, he added in seriousness, "That was bad form of me Nik. I won't bring it up again; even in jest I swear it."

Klaus's eyes ran over Kol's face and found that he honestly grasped his mistake in the matter and nodded his head in acceptance.

Kol leaned against the desk next to his brother, nudging him with his shoulder, "But really Nik, just how did you get away with it?"

Klaus grinned, "Turns out, as I have always known, I am just perfect." He replied smugly before tipping his tumbler back, downing the last of his drink.

Kol laughed hysterically, doubling over as Klaus gritted his teeth in vexation. "Now that is priceless! You! Perfect!" Kol wiped his eyes as he continued to laugh, "Don't let Caroline hear that! I swear, is there any room in your bed with you, her and your ego?"

Klaus rolled his eyes towards the ceiling pinching his nose wondering why he ever opened his damn mouth in the first place. Sometimes it was better to just not say anything at all when it came to his younger brother. "Alright Kol, that's enough." He ordered as Kol's laughter began to die down. "Tell me, just how goes the location spell on our wayward backstabbing brother?"

Kol's eyes twinkled with merriment still but a smirk grew across his lips, "Well Nik, I believe I might have found him."

"Well then," Klaus looked at Kol conspiringly, "Why don't we just send him a little company to draw him out of hiding."

"Just what kind of company are you thinking oh dastardly brother of mine?" Kol asked him with glee.

Klaus rubbed his fingers over his chin, "Well it just happens to be a full moon tonight, why not send something of the werewolf variety his way."

The brother's shared a chuckle as a malicious glint shined in their eyes.

.

.

.

Caroline sat on the plush red velvet ottoman in the center of the dressing room bouncing her leg, "Come on Bonnie. Come out and let me see already!"

"I don't know Care," Bonnie's self-conscious voice sounded from behind a dressing room door, "Don't you think this dress is a little too slutty?"

Caroline scoffed, "Bonnie I don't do slutty. I might do revealing but definitely not slutty. I wouldn't have picked out that dress if I didn't think it would be a good look for you. Now get over yourself and get out here and let me see!" She could hear Bonnie grumbling about the lack of fabric of the dress but just rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. She looked at the dress laying out next to her on the ottoman and smirked, Klaus was going to have to pick his jaw up off the floor when he seen her in this. She bit her lip as she wondered just how long said dress would stay on her tonight. It would be a shame, but she had the distinct feeling this beautifully provocative dress would end up in shreds before the night was through.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she opened the dressing room door with a hesitant look on her face before she grinned crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe, "Do you want me to leave you alone with the dress a little longer Care?"

Caroline's head shot up as a blush stained her cheeks at being caught in her lustful musings, "What?"

Bonnie unfolded her arms and pointed at the dress laying next to her friend, "You looked like you were getting ready to seduce that thing." She giggled.

Caroline smirked, "Well not so much the dress its self, but the man who will be trying not to tear it off me once he sees me in it."

Bonnie waved her hands as she shook her head back and forth, "No, no, no. I get it. Your sex life with Klaus is amazing."

"Try out of this world." Caroline interjected with a giggle.

Bonnie made a vomit face, "So did not need to hear that. We talked about this Care. I am perfectly fine with you being with him if that's what makes you happy but I so do not need to hear about whatever you guys do in the bedroom."

"It's not always in the bedroom Bonnie." She giggled smugly before taking in just how her friend looked. Caroline jumped off the ottoman clapping her hands excitedly, "Oh my God Bon! You look amazing! Just like I knew you would!"

Bonnie made her way to the three-way mirror taking in how the dress fit her turning side to side, "You think so?" She had to admit she felt sexy and confidant in this dress. The dark purple of the dress looked amazing and really made her eyes pop. It was the fact that it was just long enough to reach just below the tops of her thighs, while it dipped lower down her cleavage than she was use to and was held up by two braided thin straps that crossed on her upper back that made her cringe slightly.

Caroline nodded her head earnestly. She was no stranger herself to feeling insecure, "Bonnie Bennett," She said softly as she wrapped her arms around her Bonnie's middle from behind, "You my dear friend are gorgeous and hot. You need to own it!" Bonnie smiled and blushed as she looked at her friend through the mirror, "Heck! If I wasn't so in love I would hit on you!" She giggled placing a kiss to Bonnie's cheek.

Bonnie giggled as she pushed Caroline off her, "Gross Care! We both know neither one of us is into girls. We only practiced kissing that one time when we were like in the fifth grade and were total grossed out by it!"

Caroline waggled her eyebrows before she placed her finger one Bonnie's lips, "Shh! You never know if the walls have ears and we swore never to speak of it again!"

Bonnie laughed shaking her head before she froze with a gasp, "Wait!" She grabbed Caroline's arm, looking at her with wide eyes as her friend just looked back with her eyebrow raised in question, "Did you just say you were in love?"

Caroline's eyes rounded before she huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now go change so we can head over to the salon before we miss our appointments." She removed Bonnie's hand of her arm and started making shooing motions at her.

Bonnie's hand went up to cover her mouth in shock, "Oh my God! Caroline! You're in love with Klaus!"

Caroline cringed before she whispered harshly, "Would you keep your voice down. Didn't I just say the walls could have ears?"

Bonnie looked around as she realized just what she was implying before pulling Caroline in close whispering, "You think he has people following you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Come on Bon, its _Klaus._ Do you _really_ think he just let me leave to run around all willy-nilly without having some kind of protection protocol stalking me everywhere?"

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow and said in a sing-song voice, "And that doesn't bother you because you love him. You want to kiss him, because you love him."

Caroline scoffed rolling her eyes, "Geez Bonnie will you grow up. You're supposed to be this all power witch shouldn't you have more control than that?"

Bonnie's demeanor and voice softened as she took in the nervous stance Caroline had as she stood in front of her fidgeting back and forth on her feet, running her hand up and down her arm while she gnawed on her lower lip, "Oh my gosh Care. You really do love him don't you?"

Caroline huffed as she flung her arms out, her voice rising, "Yes I do! I love Klaus! There are you happy?" Caroline gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands in shock before flashing to the dressing room door to be sure no one was around. She could hear the heartbeats around them were human, all but the slower beating of the vampire heart that was stationed outside the shop on a bench. She blew out a sigh of relief, thankfully that he was too far away to overhear her recent outburst.

Caroline looked timidly over her shoulder at Bonnie wondering just what the verdict would be as she slowly made her way over to stand in front of her again. Running her hand through her hair she cleared her throat, "So, yeah. That just happened."

Bonnie pulled her in for a quick hug before keeping a hold of Caroline by her upper arms, "Are you happy Care? I mean does Klaus, being in love with Klaus, make you happy?"

Caroline's face changed from her timid exterior into a happy, blissful smile, "Yeah, he really does." She answered biting her lip once she had.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "Well then what's the problem? It's not like we didn't know he has feelings for you too. I mean, it's even possible, hell it's highly possible that he loves you too." She watched feeling happy as Caroline blushed licking her lips. She might not care much for Klaus, but if he could make her friend look like that, then maybe she really could learn to tolerate him just a little more. "Have you told him yet?" She inquired softly.

Caroline's blue eyes widened in fear, "What? Are you crazy? Of course not!" She began to pace the dressing room with one hand over her chest, the other flailing about as she started to hyperventilate, "Oh my God! How am I going to be around him now Bon? I can't tell him that yet! I'm not ready! But what if he sees that I'm acting strange and that something is up with me?" She looked at Bonnie as she kept pacing, "He has this inherent sense of being able to tell when something is bothering me. And unfortunately my normal smile and brush it off method won't work on him. So he'll ask me and then I'll get all tongue tied and ramble, say the wrong thing like I always do and then he'll start to think that I don't want to be with him and I'll mess it all up trying to fix it by blurting out that I love him, only he'll think I am just saying it to him just to fix things but not really meaning it and then he'll walk away and…"

Bonnie grabbed a hold of Caroline to stop her near vampire speed pacing before someone walked in and saw her, "Caroline calm down and breathe!"

Caroline stopped and took a couple deep cleansing breaths with the near manic look still in her eyes as she stared at Bonnie, her face pleading with her friend to come up with an answer for her.

"Nothing has to change alright?" At Caroline's near frantic nod Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "So you just figured out that you, well you know. You still have a few hours before you have to be around him so use that time to calm yourself down and come to terms with it." Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on! You are Caroline Forbes. You are a self-proclaimed neurotic control freak, so use that to work to your advantage." Bonnie released her once she seen Caroline visibly calm down.

Caroline relaxed and straightened her shoulders, "You're right. I can so handle this. We will pay for our dresses and head over to the salon, get our nails and hair done and by then I will have complete control over this. No big deal." She nodded her head confidently before looking at Bonnie with an almost shy smile, "It is kind of a big deal though isn't it?"

Bonnie grinned back at her, "Yeah Care, it kind of is."

Caroline lost herself in the all the feelings that she had just put a name to but shook herself out of her daze after a few seconds looking at Bonnie incredulously, "What are you still doing out here?" She motioned her hands shooing Bonnie towards the dressing room, "Go get changed! We have appointments in like twenty minutes."

Bonnie snickered shaking her head happy that Caroline was acting more in control before closing the door to change out of the dress that she was apparently buying today.

After the door closed leaving Caroline alone for a moment she flopped herself down onto the ottoman, careful not to land on her dress. She began chewing on the end of her fingernail as she thought about what she had just unintentionally discovered. She was in love with Klaus. She was madly in love with Niklaus Mikaelson. She stopped nibbling on her nail to cover her mouth with her trembling hand as she smiled, she couldn't be completely sure, but she was kind of thought that he might just love her back.

.

.

.

Klaus glanced down at his phone with a smirk after reading his newest text messages before placing it back into the pocket of his pants.

"So I take it from that look on your face you minions are off doing their duties up to your high standards then Nik?" Kol asked from his spot next to him as they leaned against Klaus's car.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he pushed his body off the car with Kol following along as they walked down the sidewalk side by side, "Yes, it would seem your spell worked rather well Kol, they have their eyes on Elijah now and are staying back until they are able to shift."

Kol chuckled as he practically skipped beside Klaus down the sidewalk, "Oh to be there to witness the mayhem myself."

"Well by all means please don't refrain yourself from having that enjoyment. I'm sure you could be there to at least witness the ending." Klaus replied to him with a hint of seriousness.

Kol scoffed, "And miss out on a night out of that bloody hole in the wall town of Mystic Falls with you and the girls? Not bloody likely." His smile mischievously, "Besides I have a plan for tonight."

Klaus stopped and took hold of Kol's harm harshly, "I will not stand for any of your shenanigans tonight Kol. This night is for Caroline and I will not have you ruining that. So if have something up your sleeve that will cause her any distress I suggest you leave."

Kol yanked his arm loose from Klaus's hold, patting his shoulder, "Relax brother. I swear what I have planned is with nothing but the best intentions for our Sweet Caroline."

Klaus's eyes glinted dangerously, "She is not _our_ anything, she is _Mine_."

"Get your knickers out of a twist Nik, I'm not trying to take your girl nor have I ever tried. You are obviously thinking of the wrong brother here." Kol snorted in exasperation.

Klaus huffed, "You wouldn't stand a chance with her at any rate Kol. Her tastes are more refined than that." He strutted down the sidewalk haughtily.

"Well obviously they are not if she's with you." Kol quipped.

"Kol I swear…" Klaus began gritting through his teeth already annoyed that he had allowed his brother to tag along with him while he waited for Caroline to finish with her shopping trip with Bonnie.

Kol rolled his eyes and began walking once more, "Damn Nik calm down won't you?" Kol's shoulders sagged as he realized he might just need to enlist his brother into the plan he had concocted. "We are going to _Inhibitions_ tonight." He mumbled out watching as Klaus's eyes widened as his face turned hard. Holding his hands up in front of him Kol tried to placate his brother, "Now before you berate me into next week just hear me out."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, he knew they were in the same city as Steven's club but he had not thought for a second about going there. He knew Caroline was upset and felt betrayed by Steven and he had no intentions of forcing her to see him. After all it was the ones closest to you that betrayals hit the hardest. He stopped walking and folded his arms over his chest, "You have two minutes to explain to me just why you think this would be a good idea before I snap your neck and stuff you in the trunk of my car."

"Caroline doesn't need to be at such odds with the coven right now or with Steven, not with everything coming to a head soon. Steven genuinely loves her and he was hoping that we could bring her by tonight so he could try and make amends." Kol looked to his brother shrugging his shoulders, "Really Nik, what could happen besides her storming off in a fit, it's not like she will blame you for it. In fact you will be there to pick up the pieces."

Klaus thought over what his brother was saying, as much as he didn't want to add any type of stress to her after finally getting her out of the damn house, he knew Kol had a valid point. The storm was coming, he could feel it in his bones and they needed her Father's coven to insure her survival. He sighed feeling defeated, whether Caroline liked it or not she was going to have to deal with this sooner rather than later. "Fine." At Kol's smile of glee Klaus raised a hand, "But do tell me Kol, just how do you plan on getting her into said club. You know the moment she sees the path we are on she will turn and walk away."

"Well that's where you will keep her distracted with that sickening lovey-dovey sex eyes you two are always having while we careless wander around and just happen to end up in front of the club." Kol explained feeling rather proud of himself for the plan.

Klaus opened his mouth to rebuke Kol over his statement before his phone interrupted him. Pulling it from his pocket he read the text from Caroline, chuckling at her message.

 _We're all done so come meet us. I'm sure you can get directions from the minion you have stalking me today. BTW, he is SO not invited to stay for the rest of the night._

Klaus typed out a response,

 _He will be dismissed as soon as I arrive Love. My arms are all the protection you will need for the remainder of the evening._

Pocketing his phone, he looked to his brother, "Well come along Kol, we have some lovely ladies to meet."

 _._

 _._

 _._

Caroline slid her phone into her clutch after reading Klaus's text with a smile on her face as she muttered, "How the hell do I respond to that?"

"What was that Care?" Bonnie asked distractedly as she finished paying her bill.

Caroline gently shook her head, "Nothing." She grabbed a hold of Bonnie's arm dragging her to the full sized mirror in the back of the salon. "Come on; let's check out the final product!" The girls shared a giggle before eyeing each other in the mirror.

Bonnie's smile grew bashfully, "I have to admit Care, you were right."

Caroline beamed at Bonnie through the mirror, "See I told you! Loose bouncy curls always make a girl feel fierce and confident."

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at her, "So then why are yours pinned to one side then?"

Caroline scoffed playfully, "Please. I know I'm fierce. Besides," She spun placing her back towards Bonnie looking over her shoulder, "If I left my hair down it would defeat the purpose of this dress."

Bonnie smirked as she looked Caroline over; her golden curls were pinned to one side and laid over her shoulder leaving her back completely bare outside of the bow tied around her neck holding her dress up. The dress didn't start again until just at her lower back to where the skirt began. "So I take it this dress is meant to entice Klaus then?"

Caroline just smirked in response at her before she spun to grab their bags, "Come on Bon. Let's go put this stuff in the car before the boys get here."

Bonnie giggled as she grabbed her bags and followed Caroline out of the salon. She noticed the guy Caroline had dubbed her personal stalker following about ten feet behind them. As they reached the car she pressed the button to pop the trunk before she realized just what Caroline had said, "Wait! What do you mean _boys_?"

Caroline placed the bags in, shutting the trunk she looked at Bonnie innocently cocking her head slightly to the side, "Kol is tagging along. Didn't I tell you that? I could have sworn I told you that."

"No you did not tell me that Caroline." Bonnie alleged deadpan tone.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders as they started walking back towards the salon that was just around the corner from the parking lot, "Oh? Oops."

"Oops? That's all you have to say? Oops?" Bonnie huffed before continuing in a tone that sounded suspiciously close to a whine, "Caroline, Kol lives just to annoy me! I swear he would hit on anything that moves! I am all for us helping each other with our magic but I really don't want to be stuck out in public with him."

"Bonnie he'll be good I promise." At Bonnie's look Caroline rolled her eyes, "Ok fine, he will be Kol but just try and have a good time tonight okay? We deserve this."

"Ugh. Fine. But I swear if he annoys the crap out of me I will not be held accountable for my actions." Bonnie grumbled out causing Caroline to clap her hands in glee.

As the girls made their way back around the corner they heard a sudden whoosh from behind them, turning their heads they seen Caroline's personal stalker was gone. When they turned back Klaus and Kol stood in front of them with matching smirks on their faces.

"Hello Love." Klaus's smirk turned into a grin at Caroline's beaming smile. His eyes became heated as he took in her full form. Her glorious golden curls lay over her shoulder; the black halter dress left her nearly bare across her top, the neck line plunging to her mid abdomen leaving a sinful amount of her cleavage and breast bared making him aware that she was not wearing a bra as he ogled her. The skirt of her dress flared out at her hips ending at mid-thigh, while her stiletto heels made her legs go on for days. In short she was seduction and temptation all wrapped up just for him.

Caroline smirked cunningly as she took in Klaus's heated eyes roaming over her, "So, what do you think?" Placing her weight on the ball of one foot she spun, showing him the back of her dress.

Klaus moved to her as she finished her spin, placing a hand on her hip pulling her into his body while slowly running his fingers down her exposed back. He wanted nothing more than to tug on the ends of the bow that was the only thing keeping him from viewing her voluptuous breast completely.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, dragging his stubble cheek against her soft supple skin sending delicious shivers through her that he could feel for himself, "You look absolutely breathtaking Caroline. But I believe that you are trying to test my control Love." He brushed his lower body against her, showing her just what it was that she did to him. Hearing Caroline's soft moan at the feel of his erection pressing against her caused him to suppress a moan of his own. He pulled his head back from her ear, casting a penetrating look her in the eyes letting her see his want and need of her blazing from his own.

Caroline's eyes matched his expression as she ran her hands slowly up his chest, linking her fingers behind his neck with sinful smile that promised so much to come, "Is that so?" She said coyly before biting her lip. Their breathing grew heavy as their eyes locked together in a dance that spoke to them both of all the things they wanted to do to each other, completely forgetting about their surroundings before Kol's voice broke the spell.

"They are quite sickening are they not?" Kol leaned in close to Bonnie before turning to shout at the pair, "Are you two done with the eye fucking or should Bonnie and I start with the bar hopping without you? We would hate to be a cock-block after all." Kol's gaze flitted to Bonnie as she chuckled at his joke.

Klaus grinned at Caroline's blush stained cheeks before he wrapped an arm around her lower back, delighting in the fact that he could feel her soft skin, pulling her snugly against his side, "Feeling a bit jealous are we Kol?" He teased happily that Caroline tried to smoother her giggle against the side of his chest.

Kol threw his arm around Bonnie's lower back pulling her into his side, "Please Nik, I'm sure Bonnie and I could out do you two any day, what do you say Darling?"

Bonnie harshly removed his arm from around her body, stepping away from him with a look of disgust, "In your dreams Kol."

Kol sent her a mocking heartfelt look, "Every night Bonnie Lass, every night. Tonight's dream should prove to top them all though I must say," His eyes raked over her body as he licked his lips, "You look absolutely divine in that dress Darling."

Bonnie faced Caroline who was tucked against Klaus, "Caroline, what I told you stands. I will not be held accountable if he ends up writhing in pain by the end of the night."

"Do you promise to make it hurt so good Bonnie Lass?" Kol said seductively with a waggle of his eyebrows.

With a flick of her wrist she knocked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall none too gracefully to the sidewalk. Kol narrowed his eyes at her from the ground bringing a smug smile from Bonnie.

Klaus rolled his eyes, leaving Caroline's side to help his brother off the ground. Once Kol was standing he growled in his face, "Behave brother. I believe Bonnie has made her stance on your advances quite clear, so leave her be or it will be the trunk for you."

Kol huffed as he dusted himself off, "That would just spoil your evening, you can't have fun without me brother and you know it."

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned offering his left arm for Caroline to take with a grin and a wink before presenting Bonnie with his right.

Bonnie looked at Klaus uncertainly before darting her eyes to Caroline. At Caroline's small nod she cautiously linked her arm around Klaus's.

Klaus grinned at the girls before turning the three of them to face Kol, "I'm sure I will be just fine without you brother. How could I not be? I have these two beautiful women to keep me company." Klaus looked to Bonnie with an easy-going smile before smirking at his brother, "Who knows Kol? Perhaps between Caroline and myself, we will be able to find the lovely Miss. Bennett some more age appropriate company while we are out."

Klaus gently turn the girls back around to begin to walk away from his sputtering brother with the smirk still planted on his face. He knew his brother well, he could tell as much as Kol might try to hide it, Kol was starting to grow infatuated with the young Bennett witch and he just could not resist the jab after all the backhanded comments he had made about Caroline and himself.

Kol recovered from his momentary shock jogging to catch up with them, "You should take a look at your own relationship if you are concerned with the age gap Nik."

Klaus looked over to Kol who had fell in step next to Bonnie, yes infatuated indeed, "I was not speaking of age as in years on this Earth Kol. I was speaking of your adolescent attitude. Bonnie is a capable intelligent young woman, you should treat her accordingly." He gave a reprimanding but understanding look at his brother over Bonnie's head.

Bonnie stared at Klaus stunned as they continued to walk. He never had anything nice to say to her or about her for that matter. She glanced at Caroline who walked beside Klaus with a beaming smile and shining eyes that seemed to say; S _ee! This is what I see in him._

Kol nodded his head slightly, catching on to what his brother was trying to tell him. Kol paused in his step making the other's to do the same, before he spoke to Bonnie sincerely, "I'm sorry if I offended you Bonnie Lass. If you will allow me," He held his arm out to her, "I will make it up to you by acting the part of a somewhat proper gentleman for the remainder of our evening." He nearly held his breath in anticipation waiting for her response.

Bonnie eyed his offered arm skeptically, looking between the three of them before rolling her eyes, knowing that this was the best offer she would get from him, "Fine." She released Klaus's arm to take hold of Kol's, "But I swear if you try anything I'll do more than just knock you on your ass."

Klaus chuckled, "Well if he gets out of line there is always the trunk waiting for him."

Kol nodded his head in promise to Bonnie choosing to ignore his brother's comment and the foursome resumed walking down the sidewalk to the first of many bars they would visit that evening. Kol felt a stirring in his chest as he walked with Bonnie's arm safely tucked within his own. He had no idea when this strange stirring had started, he had always enjoyed watching Bonnie's temper flare at his teasing but somewhere along the line, with all the time they had been spending together going over their magic, he had begun to feel things he had never felt with another before. He had no idea what it meant or even what to do with it or about it, but he had this peculiar feeling of what he could only comprehend to be hope to find out.

As the other couple walked ahead, Caroline slowed her steps to drag behind for a second. Klaus looked down at her in innocent inquiry at her slower pace. Caroline leaned in closer to him, whispering to him in hopes Kol wouldn't pick up on it, "What was that about?"

Klaus leaned his head in closer to her whispering naïvely, "What was what about Love?"

Caroline lifted an eyebrow at him, "You know perfectly well what I'm asking. What was that about with Bonnie?"

Klaus stopped; flicking his eyes towards Kol and Bonnie to be sure they had not taken notice, running his fingers down her cheek with a tender smile as he answered her, "She means a great deal to you, so much so in fact that you would take out a coven of witches just to keep her safe."

Caroline felt the guilt over her actions rise up but pushed it away as Klaus's eyes told her he was not bringing that up to upset her but to prove his point; that he understood. Astonishment colored her quiet voice as her eyes gazed at him in wonderment, "You were protecting her."

Klaus gently placed his finger over her lips, "Shh. We can't have ridiculous rumors like that getting out." He smirked with a playful chuckle, "What would people think of me then Caroline?"

Caroline kissed the finger that was pressed against her lips, smiling at him tenderly with her blue eyes softening, "That you have a heart Niklaus."

Klaus chuckled bashfully before raising a brow, "There you go with those vicious rumors again My Love."

Caroline felt warmth flow through her and was so happy with herself that she had got a handle on her little epiphany before seeing him again. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips, whispering in his ear, "It's no rumor, but your secrets are safe with me Niklaus."

Klaus moved his hands along her hips to her lower back rubbing small circles against her skin, resting his forehead gently against hers, "I know." He said to her with complete conviction in his tone before pressing his lips against hers, losing himself in the taste and feel of her.

Bonnie stopped walking and looked around her, "Hey where's Klaus and Caroline?"

Kol looked around before his gaze landed on the two in question almost half a block behind them. His arm not holding Bonnie's rose then fell to slap against his thigh as he groaned, "They're bloody snogging again!" Shouting to them, "Are the two of you going to be at this all night? I thought we were out for drinking and dancing. Maybe it's the two of you who need to go in the trunk."

Caroline pulled away from Klaus's lips with a giggle as Kol's comment broke through the heart pounding haze Klaus's lips had caused to grow within her. Klaus shared a grin with her before he pulled away extending his arm once more for her to take hold, "Come on Love. You wanted a night out on the town so let's get to it before I whisk you back home to our bed." As they made their way to Bonnie and Kol, Klaus turned his head towards hers placing his lips against her ear as he breathed hotly into it, "Though with the way you look in that dress I will be hard pressed not to give into the temptation of doing just that." His tongue flicked out of his mouth running over the shell of her ear, "I do hope you are not overly attached to this dress, it will be lucky to survive after I get you home."

Caroline shivered in anticipation as he turned his head to look at her and she seen the fire blazing in his eyes. Lowering her head she sent her own scorching look at him from under her lashes grinning seductively, her voice a husky whisper, "You promise?"

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews from you? Why don't mind if I do!


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, time is never my friend but here I am with another whopper of a chapter that I had to cut down YET AGAIN since there is SO much more left to tell. This one is 12,491 words long prior to this little note! Goody right!? Hope this makes up for my late update. I'd say for now, just to be safe, let's count on a once every 7-10 day update. I know, I know, it breaks my heart too, but this way if I am able to update sooner it will be a pleasant surprise!

So the Stats: 322 reviews, 248 followers, and 148 favorites! YAY! Thank you all so so very much! I know I say that all the time but seriously! Seeing those numbers go up all the time really kicks me into gear! Love you all so much!

So no guest reviewers this chapter but I would like to give a huge shout out to **Krisa999 and her friends of her Klaroline circle** that have read my story too! Thank you so much for your message **Krisa999** and your ideas, love and thoughts on this story! I really loved hearing from you!

Ok, so enough of this I know what you all really came here for and I hope this makes up for my absence. =D

Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at 3tinkgemini! I will be posting Above All Else related pictures and things there soon!

As always, any mistakes are my own as well as the direction these characters go. But I do not own TVD or TO.

EEK! Two more days and it will officially be three months since this story was posted!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The foursome caught stares and lingering glances as they laughed in complete abandonment strolling down the sidewalk of the city just a few hours outside of Mystic Falls. They had spent the past few hours each taking turns picking a random street of the busy downtown area to walk down, heading into the first bar they could find. Kol was in the middle of telling them a story of one of his many exploits when Caroline suddenly stopped and crossed her arms.

"No."

Klaus paused beside her wondering what had her looking so adamantly upset and flustered, "What is it Caroline?"

Caroline scoffed as she pointed at Kol, "Your brother must think I'm an idiot."

Kol grinned innocent at her with his hands in his pockets, "Why whatever do you mean Darling?"

Caroline pointed a finger at him waving her hand, "Don't play dumb with me Kol. I know exactly where we are. You expect me to believe that you just happened to take your turn and we just happened to end up on the road that the only bar around is Steven's?"

Kol shrugged his shoulders, "Well Darling since we are already here, there's no harm in going in is there?"

Caroline scoffed, spinning on her heels as she stormed down the road. Klaus eyed Kol critically, "Was this all a part of your master plan Kol?" At Kol's answering grin Klaus grabbed a hold of his collar, "Caroline was supposed to be out having a carefree night not have you blindside her like this."

Kol knocked Klaus's hand off him, "She needs to talk with him Nik. She needs to at least attempt to make amends with him before all Hell breaks loose in her life. He misses her Nik. And you know that I am right."

Klaus snarled in his face, "Right you may be brother, but it is the way you went about it that is in question." Klaus flashed away to catch Caroline before she got too far.

He felt a moment of panic when he did not see her on the sidewalk any longer but calmed as he caught her scent coming from an alleyway that he had already passed. He found her leaning casually against the brick wall with her arms folded over her chest and a light grin on her face.

"You sure flashed by me in a hurry." Caroline said with a giggle.

Klaus stepped beside her mimicking her stance against the wall, "Well I do recall telling you that my arms were the safest place for you to be tonight."

"And without your little minion following me around you can't have me too far can you?" Caroline said in a teasing manner.

Klaus sighed, "I know my brother may have gone about this the wrong way, but I am sure his intentions were in the right place. He actually mentioned his plans to me earlier this evening I had debated whether to foil his plans or not. In the end I figured you should at least have the choice yourself on what you wanted to do or not do. I have to admit I let myself get distracted and it slipped my mind until we reached the road _Inhibitions_ is located on." He eyed her carefully, worried about how she would react.

Caroline looked over to him and sighed as her arms fell to her sides, she could see he was concerned about how she would feel about him knowing about them coming here but in all honesty she just didn't have the energy to be upset with him, "Its fine Klaus. I know you had the best intentions and so does Kol. Just like I know I should probably talk to Steven. I mean with everything going on it's probably best if we can at least communicate right?"

Klaus turned his body to the side to face her, running his hand up and down her bare arm, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Caroline. We can leave and either continue our night at a different bar of your choosing or we can skip that and head home to the grand finale." He ended with a playful smirk.

Caroline smirked shaking her head softly, "Oh no you don't. You are not getting out of this that easy."

Klaus's smirk turned devilish even as his eyes widened innocently, "Whatever do you mean Love?"

Taking a step closer to him her chest brushed against his as she nearly moaned into his ear, "I haven't even begun testing your control yet. So let's go get this over with so we can continue seeing just how long you can restrain yourself." Caroline pulled away from him slowly, allowing her hand that had been on his shoulder to slide down his chest to the waist of his pants brushing across his lower abdomen before she walked past him with her hips swaying as she left the alley. Klaus followed behind her, his eyes riveted on the gentle yet seductive swing of her hips, licking his lips as he thought about the fun they could have while pushing his restraint to the limits.

Caroline could feel Klaus's heated gaze on her back as she made her way back to Bonnie and Kol who were now standing in front of the entrance to _Inhibitions_. She knew she was being a little petty by not answering Steven's numerous calls and text. She was still upset and hurt over his decision to keep the truth from her, but the longer she thought about it, and she had been obsessively thinking about it, she knew he really didn't have a choice. It's not like she would have believed him anyways.

Bonnie studied her friend's expression and could easily see that Caroline had her, I'm-ready-to-take-this-head-on determined face on, "Are you sure you want to do this Care? I mean, if you're not ready we can always go somewhere else." As curious as she was to finally see the inside of Steven's club, what Caroline wanted to do was more important to her.

Caroline shook her head, "No. I can't keep avoiding him forever."

The group followed her to the entrance where as soon as they made it through the doorway Caroline was wrapped in a set of bulky meaty arms, "Sunshine! We've missed you! Where on Earth have you been girl?"

Caroline giggled as she pulled back to greet the bouncer, "Hey Tony! Sorry I've been busy."

Tony's green eyes glittered at her as he smiled widely, "Well you've been gone far too long. Any chance you'll be gracing us with your stunning voice on the stage tonight? We have a DJ for the evening but I'm sure we can easily set the stage up for you." He leaned into her flirtatiously.

Caroline giggled, she was so use to him always coming on to her that where it bothered her in the beginning, now she hardly took notice of it. The man knew he oozed sex appeal and used it every chance he had, but he never once crossed a line with her knowing it would only end with him out of a job if he tried anything with the boss's little Sunshine.

Klaus felt a burn in the pit of him at the sight of this man; this soon to be dead man wrapping his arms around Caroline. He clenched his jaw in anger at the audacity of this man daring to flirt with _his_ Caroline. Klaus stepped up next to Caroline, wrapping an arm around her possessively, his anger mollified slightly when she all but melted into his embrace. Klaus raised a taunting brow at the man, "Hello Timmy."

Tony looked at Klaus through narrowed eyes, "It's Tony. And just who might you be?" He asked as he flexed and crossed his arms over his chest trying to intimidate him, "Is this guy bothering you Caroline?" He was ready to throw this guy out if he was, Caroline had never brought anyone with her here before and he, along with the other's working here, would not stand for her being harassed.

Klaus smirked at the human who dared to think he stood a chance against him, "I'm Klaus. I happen to be Caroline's…" He allowed his voice to trail off with a lick of his lips, the innuendo of his meaning hung in the air.

"You're Caroline's what?" Tony asked him through narrowed eyes.

"Why, I'm her everything Timmy. Simply put, I'm Caroline's as she is _mine_." His voice firmly ending in a growl as his stared into the human's eyes showing his dominance in the situation.

Tony could have sworn the man's eyes flashed with a golden hue, but shook it off as a trick of the light.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a huff at the blatant display of male egos going on in front of her. She pinched Klaus's side drawing his staring contest away from the man in front of them down to her. "Tony, Klaus here is my, for lack of a better term, boyfriend. So just lay off the over protective routine okay? And Klaus, Tony here is a friend there's no need to be so intimidating. In fact, you should be happy to know that he always looks out for me while I'm here. He is always on top of chasing away any unwanted attention for me." Caroline took a step back from the two of them waving her hand between them, "So now shake hands like the gentlemen I know you both can be so I can get back to enjoying my evening." As they both just stared at her she raised a perfectly scalped eyebrow crossing her arms while she tapped her foot impatiently, "Come on boys I don't have all night, I'd like to head over to where Bonnie and Kol have seats for us."

Both men begrudgingly shook hands, each one trying to outdo the other with the pressure they placed. Klaus smirked at the wince of pain that fell across Tony's features, "Pleasure to meet you Tony. I trust I'll be seeing more of you when I escort my _girlfriend_ here in the future." As much as he abhorred the term girlfriend, it was the best way to handle this situation and stake his claim on Caroline to this pesky muscled human. Klaus puled the man in close in a show of giving him a brotherly pat on his back while squeezing the hand he still held in his own with just enough pressure to keep from fracturing his fingers, "Just be sure that keeping the unwanted attention away from her is the only thing you imagine yourself being on top of Mate." He growled in his ear before pulling back, smiling at him with a final hard pat on his shoulder, "Good to meet you Tony." He grinned as he watched Tony rub his quickly bruising hand, "Now if you'll excuse us, I promised My Lady a drink."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus stepped beside her with a pleased look on his face as she linked arms with him. Looking back over her shoulder she noticed Tony rubbing his hand looking longingly at her but quickly looking away as Klaus looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

As they walked to where they spotted Kol and Bonnie on a booth on the raise dais overlooking the dancefloor Caroline huffed, "Ok out with it, what did you say to him?"

Klaus guided her through the crowd regarding her innocently, "Whatever do you mean Love?"

"Don't play coy with me Klaus." She told him sternly, "He went fifty shades paler when you shot him that last look. Not to mention the way he was babying the hand that you just happened to shake."

Klaus grinning victoriously, "Nothing to worry your beautiful head about My Love, we were just having a little man to man chat." Klaus kissed the side of her head as he led her up the short stair case to the booth where the others were waiting for them, steadily deciding to ignore her grumbles about stupid macho men and their stupid egos.

Caroline glared at Kol who raised his drink to his brother in a show of support in his actions ready to ream him out as well before she was distracted by Bonnie's excitement.

Bonnie reached over placing her hand on Caroline's arm as she all but bounced in excitement, "Oh my God Care! This place is amazing! I can't believe you never brought me here before!" Bonnie's forehead furrowed as she stopped bouncing and asked feeling slightly hurt, "Why did you never bring me here?"

Caroline gave Klaus a small smile as he pushed a drink in front of her and wrapped his arm long the back of the booth running the tips of his fingers over her bare shoulder. Turning to Bonnie, "This place is my…safe place I guess, a place to get away from all the drama from home. Where nobody knew me as the side-kick friend, the little blonde distraction or the girl who was never enough for anyone. It was…mine." She shrugged her shoulders trying to play it off as nonchalance.

Bonnie looked at Caroline with regret in her eyes, knowing that over the years Caroline had felt this way but never once did anything to stop it, hell she even caused some of it herself. Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "Well at least I'm here now. Even if Kol got us here underhandedly." Smiling as Caroline giggled.

Kol scoffed from next to Bonnie, "I'm offended Darling. My plan worked perfectly." He raised his glass in toast to himself before taking a huge gulp.

"Yeah, great masterful plan there Kol. Having us wander around aimlessly until we ended up here. Kudos to you." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Caroline giggled as she watched her two friends start to bicker once more as she leaned back into Klaus's embrace, enjoying the tender soft touch of his fingertips on her shoulder. She leisurely allowed her eyes to roam over the club taking in the sights around her in ease before she stiffened slightly drawing Klaus's attention to her.

Leaning in close he whispered in her ear, "What is it Love?" Caroline nodded her head to the side and Klaus followed her line of sight to see Steven standing hesitantly at the entrance next to the stage.

Even from her spot in the booth Caroline could see the remorse as well as his nervousness pouring out of his eyes. Inhaling a deep breath she gently nudged Klaus to rise from the booth before she slid across it to stand as well. Klaus looked at her in concern placing his hands on her arm as she told him, "I'll be back."

"Do you want me to come with you Love?"

Caroline smiled at his show of concern for her, she had never had someone just want to be there for her almost as if it was second nature to them. Never, even if she lived to be a million would she have guessed that Klaus of all people would be the first. "No, I'll be fine thanks." She said as she run her hand over his arm before moving to walk away but stopped as he took hold of her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles while maintain eye contact with her.

"I'll be here waiting My Love."

The way he kept calling her that tonight with that adoring look that brought out a sparkle in his blue eyes made her nearly bite a hole in her own tongue with the effort it took to hold back the urge to tell him how she really felt about him. Instead of speaking she smiled tenderly at him turning his hand in hers bringing it to her lips to place a tender kiss of her own on it. She heard his sharp intake of breath at her unexpected move. Even if she wasn't ready to tell him just yet, she let all her feeling for him bleed into her eyes as she let go of his hand slowly and turned to walk away.

Klaus's hand hovered in the air as he stood frozen completely as his eyes followed her while she made her way down the hall off to the side of the stage with Steven trailing behind her. He released a shaky breath that he had not even realized he was holding. Never had she looked at him in such a way before. He had seen many looks aimed at him from her beautiful face ranging from angry and annoyance to pleasure and care. But this look was a new one to place in his mental catalog of images he had of her, one that had him itching to the tips of his fingers wishing he had his sketchbook and charcoal pencils at the ready to capture such a look on paper so he could immortalize it. Her eyes had spoken to him in such a way that his heart had stopped before nearly pounding out of his chest. Could it be that her feeling for him were deepening, could it be possible that she felt as he did for her? Klaus slowly sank back into the booth, lowering his hand down to rest against the table, staring at the place where her lips had so tenderly brushed against it. Could she be falling in love him with as he was with her? A genuine soft smile graced his lips as he flexed the hand that she had kissed.

"What on Earth has you grinning like a buffoon at your hand Nik?" Kol asked as he slid back into the booth after going to refill their drinks. "I would have thought that Caroline was taking care of your needs but if you need a moment alone with your hand don't let us stop you. Ouch! What the bloody hell woman!?"

Bonnie sat in the booth next to Kol grinning as she shook out her hand that had smacked the back of Kol's head, "You're being obnoxious when you said you would act the part of a gentleman tonight."

"I said I would act the part of a somewhat gentleman to you Bonnie Lass, not my brother."

"Well then _I'm_ asking you to behave and be nicer to your brother." Bonnie said strictly to him. She had seen the little interaction between Klaus and Caroline and didn't want Kol to go and do something to screw this night up for them.

Kol looked at Bonnie incredulously, as she raised her eyebrow at him he cave with a huff, "Fine." He turned and shot a look at his smug looking brother, "I apologize for my comments about you wanking off as I've apparently offended the lady at the table here I will refrain from such comments until we are home."

Klaus chuckled as Bonnie scoffed and made a motion to leave the table causing Kol to backtrack and try to make amends. Yes his brother was definitely finding himself caught under the young witches spell.

.

.

.

Caroline leaned rigidly against Steven's desk with her arms folded across her chest. She held a hard look in her eyes as Steven shut the door behind him. He sighed in regret at the way she was holding herself, he could feel the coolness and aloofness radiating off of her in waves, "I'm glad you came Sunshine."

"Well it wasn't by choice." She said primly, "If Kol hadn't tricked me into coming I wouldn't be here at all."

"I know, I know." Steven tried to placate her with his hands raised, "I'm truly sorry Sunshine."

Caroline scoffed, "You're sorry? Sorry for what exactly hmm? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for leaving me in the dark? Or are you just sorry that I found out the way I did and you couldn't spin things around to make me believe you actually cared about me?"

Steven noticed the hurt that laced her voice as she tried to remain detached, "Of course I care! I love you as my own and you should know that."

"Should I?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "I mean I know my track record with thinking people actually love me isn't that great, but it has taught me that those who really care shouldn't have to lie to you."

"I know it was wrong Caroline and I know it's no excuse but you know as well as I do that you would have never believed me. Things would have been different if I had been around sooner. They never would have done that damn spell making you forget your life if I had been. I would never have allowed it to happen." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration at how things were going and how they went in the past.

Caroline's curiosity overruled her anger enough for her to ask, "What do you mean?"

He was not happy about sharing this with her, knowing it would be painful for her to hear, but he couldn't help but feel the relief that she was engaging him in conversation. "Liz was to be your Watcher, your caregiver. She is actually a very distant relative of yours. Silas had a sister who lived with another coven, he husbands coven actually and that's who Liz comes from. It has always been some form of a relative that has watched over you and it just happened to be Liz who had the honor of being there when you awoke."

Caroline's eyes became clouded with tears as she scoffed, "Yeah she really found it to be an honor alright."

Steven looked at her in sympathy, "Liz and Bill never had a good relationship as you well know, and the death of their daughter was a strain that neither could handle. After you awoke things got even harder on them, they couldn't handle the responsibility of caring for you. Seeing the struggles they were going through the coven called me in hoping I could assist them. Long story short one thing lead to another and Bill and I fell in love, even if it was short lasting."

"You never did tell me why you and Daddy…" She cleared her throat before correcting herself, "I mean Bill had the falling out."

Steven smiled softly, looking at her as if she was the most important thing in his world, as he whispered, "You."

"Me?" She asked stunned.

"I couldn't handle the way he treated you, the way he all but abandoned you. It caused many arguments between us," He had no desire to tell her just how bad those had gotten. Just how many times Bill would scream and rant about the fact that she was not his daughter. "In the end I almost thought that he would change that the distance that had grown between us would get better." His eyes turned cold and hard, "But then I heard about what he had done to you and I knew it was over. I could never love someone who could hurt you that badly."

Caroline was uncomfortable with asking what she wanted to know but it was something that had bothered her since it had happened and even more now that she knew the truth about herself. Her voice was no higher than a whisper, "Why did he do it?"

Steven knew this would hurt her but she had a right to know the crazy reasoning behind why Bill thought he was justified in doing what he did to her, "He knew the prophecy, he knew what would happen when you awoke and became immortal. He had the crazy notion that if he could help you suppress your urges that it would somehow stop what was going to come."

"Yeah but if that didn't work he was going to kill me. Some so-called father he turned out to be." Caroline lost herself in the images and the words she had said to her down in the cellar, not wanting to think about it anymore she questioned him on something he had said earlier, "So why did the coven call you in anyhow?"

"Well I also descend from your line as well, though not as purely as Liz does. I had actually hoped to be the one guarding and guiding you in the first place but the coven had seen through their magic that you had a deeper destiny that called for you to be in Mystic Falls." He recalled feeling disgruntled at the fact that they had not given him the choice to uproot his life, which he would have gladly done at the time, only telling him cryptically that Caroline would need him later on in her life. "Seeing that Liz already lived there they thought it would be best to place you in her care."

"Yeah well the screwed that up royally didn't they." She grumbled out.

"Look," Steven began hesitantly, "I know you are still upset with me and I completely get that. But you have to know Caroline that I love you, so much so that I have always looked at you as my own. I know that your Father is here now and I know that what is coming is going to be extremely hard for you to handle, and I am by no means trying to take his place but maybe one day we will be able to get back to where we were. Maybe one day you will look at me and love me as a Father as I love you as a daughter."

Caroline heave a sigh as she shook her head, Steven had to be the one she picked up her tendency to ramble from, "Don't you get it Steven?" She raised her head to look him in the eyes, "That's why all the lies hurt so much coming from you." Her eyes were swirling with pain and love, "I already see you that way."

Steven's eyes filled with tears as he smiled taking a step towards her tentatively, "You know after saying something like that I have to hug you right? Is…is that okay?"

Caroline's throat was so clogged with emotion that she could only frantically nod her head and open her arms. Steven rushed forward wrapping his arms so tightly around her that Caroline was sure if she wasn't a vampire he would have crushed her.

Steven's hand held the back of her head, "I'm so sorry Sunshine. So very sorry. I just…"

Caroline held him as tightly as she could without hurting him, "I know. You did what you could. And you were right." She said as she pulled back to look at him while rolling her eyes, "I never would have believed you back then anyways."

Steven cupped her cheek, "I promise I will find a way to make it up to you Caroline."

Caroline swayed her body back and forth, "Well, you can start with a mirror so I can fix my make-up and then…"

Steven curved an eyebrow up as he watched Caroline dig in his desk for his mirror and the spare make-up bag she kept there, "And then what?" he asked her eager to make amends with her but wary of just what she might want.

Once she had fixed what her tears had ruined her make-up she looked up with a smirk, "You can make sure the music playing tonight is only the good stuff, the stuff from my playlist. I am in need of a dance my cares away kind of night."

Steven laughed deeply, well use to Caroline's addiction to dancing, "It will be played off the Caroline approved list I promise."

Caroline thought about something, she felt a glimmer of shame at what she was going to ask next but it wasn't going to cause anyone any harm so she shrugged it off, "And one more thing," She said as she placed the mirror and make-up bag back in the drawer, "I kind of sort of need to compel the DJ so he can watch for my signal to play a song. I won't do anything to hurt him I swear. I'm even going to ask him to play it before I compel him to keep an eye out for my signal."

Steven chuckled at her dramatic flair of trying to convince him when she had no need to. He knew she would never take advantage of anyone by using her compulsion; her heart was too pure for that, "Its fine Sunshine. I trust your judgment."

Caroline stood from the desk with a firm nod of her head, "Good. Now," She rounded the desk to stand next to him, "How about you escort me back to my friends."

He linked his arms with hers as they made their way out of the office and down the hall, "Friends huh?" He grinned at her cheekily with a waggle of his brows, "Just how close are you and your _friend_ Klaus now?"

Caroline's head tilted back in a laugh before she looked at him grinning, "Too close to tell my second Daddy about it."

Steven frowned, "Hmm, I think I've changed my mind. I'd rather be the awesome Uncle or maybe the spectacular cousin if I can no longer hear the details of that part of your life." He leaned in whispering in her ear scandalously as they walked up the dais where the others were waiting for her, "A thousand year old Hybrid, dear lord that fine specimen of a man has to know what he's doing."

Caroline's cheeks filled with a blush at what Steven said but one look at Klaus's expression had her cracking up. He looked like he wanted to be smug about the comment but had no idea just how to process such a thing coming from Steven. Maybe Steven didn't realize that his Hybrid hearing was far more advanced than that of a typical vampire and Klaus could hear every word he whispered, but then again the twinkle in Steven's eyes said he knew that very well. Her suspicion was proven right when they made it to the table.

"Bonnie! Girl I haven't seen you in ages! My, my! Look at you, you gorgeous little thing!" Steven smiled as Bonnie rose from the booth to give him a hug.

Laughing Bonnie pulled away, "Thanks." She smiled as she glanced around the club, "I can't believe Caroline's never brought me here. This place is amazing Steven."

"Well aren't you lovely. Stop it now, you make me blush." Steven said with a chuckle before turning to look at Klaus as he stood from the booth, his eyes raked over his form, "Klaus, good to see you again."

Klaus grinned as he shook his hand, "You as well Steven. I have to say the changes with your establishment from the last time I was here are astounding."

Steven released Klaus's hand to lean in closer, "You should see the view from the VIP lounge. Say, why don't you come with me and see it now. I'm sure the girls are looking to dance. Plus I can't wait to see the looks of envy from all the boys in there when I come strolling in with the hottest man in the place."

"Steven, you don't have to stroke his ego any higher than it already is. Besides, we all know I'm the best looking Mikaelson." Kol said as he stepped up to the other side of Steven.

"That's not the only thing of his that I'd like to stroke." Steven muttered with Bonnie the only one to miss hearing it.

"Hey now!" Caroline pointed her finger at him, "The only one that will be doing any kind of stroking of him is me so keep your dirty little dickbeaters to yourself."

The three men's eyes all widened at her little speech before laughing so hard they held their stomachs. Klaus took pity on her scarlet face and pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear but unable to mask his chuckles, "Hmm…is that another promise for later Love?"

Caroline's eyes nearly slide shut at the feel of his stubble dragging across her cheek and the heat of his breath coursing over her neck, as he almost made her forget her embarrassment over her outburst. She caught sight of Steven chuckling over Klaus's shoulder and extracted herself from his hold, "That wasn't nice at all Steven."

"Well Sunshine, you walked right into that one! Brilliantly I might add!" Steven replied still laughing at her phrase.

"Whatever. Come on Bonnie, someone promised me some amazing music to dance to, so let's leave the boys to go misbehave." With a small smile and a wink at Klaus she linked arms with Bonnie, spinning them around to make their way down towards the dance floor.

Steven slide his way in between the brothers, "Alright boys, help me make the other's want to eat their hearts out with envy."

"You do know we can make that happen for you right? In fact, I would thoroughly enjoy making such a thing happen, it's beyond fun watching someone eat their own organs." Kol chortled.

"Damn it Kol. Why do you always have to take a phrase of speech so literal? Sometimes I wonder why I bother with our friendship." Steven scolded him.

Klaus chuckled as they began the trek across the club to a set of stairs that lead to the VIP lounge. "Trust me Steven when I say, you cannot take him anywhere. I've told him earlier if he causes any trouble it's the trunk for him."

The trio of men made their way up the staircase with Steven leading them to the railing that over looked the entire club. Klaus glanced around the place with an artist's eye. The set up and décor of the establishment were esthetically pleasing without being overbearing. The acoustics of the building let the music flow through the entire place but, as he noticed while sitting in the booth, the sound of the music was more of a background noise, allowing it's patrons to hold conversations without having to shout over the music, it was the same up here in the VIP lounge.

Scanning the dancefloor he spotted Caroline and Bonnie dancing their hearts out while holding a drink that they must have stopped for along the way. Tearing his attention away from the way her body twisted with the music he turned to find a server holding a tray of drinks for them. Picking up a glass he nodded his head to Steven after he took a sip finding it was the same he had ordered earlier while he waited for Caroline, "I must say this place is truly something."

Steven's chest puffed out in pride, "I do try, thank you. Come on Kol, since you tried to be vulgar with your talks of violence you can be the one to help me keep the men form fawning all over me this evening."

Kol rolled his eyes but went along with him anyways. Steven was one of the few he could call friend, and as a friend he would do just about anything for him.

Klaus leaned on the railing with his arms crossed casually swirling his drink in his hand as he passed the time by observing the truly remarkable spectacle below on the dance floor. The way Caroline's body moved along with whatever music would play was nothing short of spectacular. Her long lean arms twirled above her head as she spun and dipped to the beat, captivating him and drawing him in to the point he only seen her.

"Seems you're not the only one brother dear."

He was ashamed to admit, even to himself, that he had not heard his brother's approach as Kol's voice startled him out of his trance, "What on Earth are you blathering about Kol?"

Kol smirked as he leaned his hip against the railing next to his brother, "Did you not hear a word I said Nik?", lifting a finger off his glass to point at the crowd as he made a large sweeping motion with his hand, "It seems you girl has gathered quite the crowd. Not that I can blame any of you for staring she does put up quite the enthralling show."

Klaus followed Kol's hand to see what he had been too blinded by Caroline's radiance and sensuality to see before. A large group of men surrounded her, he smirked as a braver of the group tried and failed to join her in the dance as she gracefully spun away from him in a move that spoke of her need to dance alone.

"It looks as though she can handle herself fine brother." Klaus's voice was filled with pride as he brought the glass to his lips downing the rest. A waiter was at his side the moment he pulled his glass away holding a tray with a fresh drink. Klaus nodded his head in thanks as he placed the empty one on the tray. As he was just taking the new glass off the tray as the waiter chuckled when the song changed.

"For some reason she always asks for this song to play while she is here, so much so that it is now on the track list whether she asks for it or not." Klaus new he was talking about Caroline from the way he looked down to her on the dancefloor with a shake of his head. "Makes me wonder just who the guy is that causes he so much trouble."

Both Klaus and Kol raised an eyebrow at that but it was Kol who voiced the question, "Just what song is this?"

"Trouble for me by Brittney Spears." The waiter responded before making his apologies as he seen other customers needing their glasses refilled and walked away.

"Hmm…I wonder just who this song could be about _Nik._ " Kol chuckled out.

Listening to the words of the song he gazed down to the dancefloor to find a smirk on Caroline's face, her eyes locked on his as she continued to move to the music. He was pretty sure he had an idea of just who the _king of the night_ was the artist was singing of that she was making sure to stay out of his sights. With a wicked smirk on his face he raised his glass in the air towards her before taking a sip, watching as she threw her head back with a laugh at his antics.

Klaus watched her for the duration of the song before a growl slipped from between his teeth at the same moment that Kol said, "Uh oh, looks like someone's gotten a bit brave don't you think?" Down below them they watched as a man wrapped his arms around her from behind attempting to move along with her.

Klaus held his hand out to Kol, "Take this for me will you brother?" Flashing away as soon as the glass was in Kol's grasp.

Caroline huffed as she knocked the handsy man off her, wondering to herself what it was with guys when they found a girl alone on the dancefloor. Bonnie had only just left to use the restroom when Mr. Lucky-to-still-have-working-fingers grabbed ahold of her. The song was just coming to a close when she smelled the familiar spicy woodsy scent that always seemed to follow Klaus around. Spinning to face him she was met with his arms wrapping around her, his hands gliding possessively over her bare back. Her own arms slide up his chest to link her hand behind his neck. Her head tilted to the side as her fingers played with the ends of his hair, "I was wondering if you would ever join me out here."

Klaus smirked devilishly at her, "Well after the show you put on with this song playing how could I not? Though it does cause me to question why you are not trying to stay out of my sight Love." Caroline's laughter rang from her freely, wrapping around him in a sensual caress as he dipped her to the floor.

Once she was facing him again she giggled, "Well this was a song I liked to request on days your attempt at wooing me drove me up the wall."

Klaus fit her body snug against his as they continued to move to the beat, his face mere inches from hers as he asked her huskily, "And what about now Caroline?"

Klaus felt his stomach clench in need as she purred while running a finger slowly down his face before lifting it as if in a signal to someone, "Now? Now you drive me up the wall in an entirely different way." His eyes darkened at her meaning, his breath hitching as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you dance with me to this next song." The DJ's voice cut into the ending of the song almost as if she had planned it, and by the look in her eyes he knew that she had.

"Alright ladies and gents looks like we have a new song to add to the Sunshine Mix."

At Caroline's beaming smile Klaus nearly rolled his eyes at her, of course she had her own playlist at the club.

"So here's a new one from Ariana Grande called Dangerous Woman." The DJ's voice rang through the speakers.

The slow deep sensual beat of the song began to play as Caroline started to slowly sway her hips back and forth all the while never losing eye contact with him. The way she all but glided across him had his breath leaving his lips harshly. The slow grind of their bodies had his length hardening in an instant, and from the way her cheeks flushed and the scent of her arousal grew in the air he knew she was just as affected. Spinning around in his arms she pressed her luscious behind into him lowering her upper body towards the floor only to snap back up wrapping her arms round his neck from behind her. Klaus lowered his head to her exposed neck running his scruffy cheek against her, allowing his heated breath to feather across her delicate skin. He felt her body shiver in response and tightened his grip on her before turning her to face him once more.

Staring in his eyes again, with the song she had requested to be played the moment he was out there on the dancefloor with her, had her temperature spiking as she felt the wetness between her thighs grow. Her breath left her harshly as she pressed her entire body into his and gripped the ends of his hair tightly, "Take me…home Klaus." The veins under her eyes rippled at the sight of his blue eyes flashing yellow.

Klaus's hand drifted down her bare back, sliding over the curve of her behind yanking her into him, "Gladly Love."

They were gone just as the last note of the song played.

.

.

.

Bonnie looked around the dancefloor searching for her friend, when she came up empty she huffed and made her way back to the booth they had claimed for their own. She sat twirling her straw in her glass when a sudden breeze made her look up next to her to find Kol sitting with a smirk as if he had been there the entire time.

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie said to him harshly.

Kol raised his hand to his chest, "Ouch Darling. I was only doing the gentlemanly thing and offering you some company."

"Well I don't need it; I'm just waiting for Caroline." She told him as she sipped her drink looking away from him.

"Well then," Kol began drawing her attention back to him with the look of a cat that caught the canary, "You might want to wait at home then Darling, it seems our dear Caroline has just flashed from the building with my brother after their provocative performance on the dancefloor." He leaned across the table waggling his eyebrows, "You must have missed it but let me tell you those two set that floor on fire."

Bonnie's lips curled in disgust, "I'm glad I did."

"What's the matter Darling? Not happy that those two are together?"

"As long as Care's in love and happy and he treats her right then I don't care. But that doesn't mean I want to see them nearly having sex on the dancefloor. I guess since she's gone I'll just finish my drink and head home." Bonnie huffed moving her straw to take a pull of her drink before she noticed Kol leaning back with a devious smirk on his face, "What's that face about?"

"Did you just say Caroline is in love with my brother?"

Bonnie sputtered trying to recover what she had just unintentionally said, "I was just…I mean…it's just a phrase Kol."

Kol noticed just how uncomfortable she looked as she tried to cover her tracks, "Bonnie Lass I am over a thousand years old you can't deflect me that easily."

"You can't say anything Kol. She just sort of figured it out today and isn't ready to tell him yet." She told him in a slight panic.

Kol had no intentions of telling his brother whatsoever. If Caroline needed time he was not going to ruin that for her, he smirked cunningly as he thought that there was no need for Bonnie to know that fact yet. Rubbing his fingers across his chin thoughtfully he pondered out loud, "Well now, I wonder just what you would do for me to keep my silence."

"I'm not sleeping with you for you to keep your trap shut Kol." Bonnie sneered at him offended.

Kol was honestly affronted that she thought so low of him, "Really Darling? Did I not promise to play the part of a gentleman to you tonight?"

Bonnie scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest, "Yeah key word here is play." Bonnie couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret as his face dropped, letting her hands fall to her sides she asked in exasperation, "Ok fine, I'm sorry. What do you want?"

Kol played up his offence by turning his nose up in the air, "Nope, never mind. Here I've been trying my hardest to be nice to you and all you can do is snub me."

Bonnie couldn't hold back her giggle at his clearly playful offended appearance. Hearing her laughter Kol could not stop the smile from taking over his face, "Stay here with me."

Bonnie's giggles stopped instantly, "Wait what?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Stay here with me. Let us enjoy what's left of the evening together." At her hesitant look Kol caved, "I am not saying stay with me or I'll run blabbing to Nik and Caroline about what you let slip. I may take great enjoyment teasing my brother but Caroline is my friend. Her declaration of love should come only from her." Kol's eyes flitted away from Bonnie's rounded green eyes before looking back at her showing a confidence he for once in his long life did not feel, "We are both all dressed up and the night it still young. It would be a waste to end it now. So what do you say Bonnie, stay and spend some time with me away from all the witchy stuff?"

Bonnie could see the nervousness he was trying so hard to hide from her, she opened her mouth to refuse him and head home, so she was just as surprised as him as she softly voiced, "Okay."

Kol's eyes lit up, "Okay?"

Bonnie was unable to stop her giggles at his shocked but clearly happy reaction. Was this what Caroline felt in the beginning with Klaus? What was with these Mikaelson brothers and reacting to them in ways that no one else ever had before? "Yes okay." She pointed her finger at him and squinted her eyes, "But you still have to play your part of the gentleman Kol or I'll leave."

Kol quickly but gently took her hand in his placing a soft feather lite kiss on her knuckle, "Of course Bonnie Lass. I swear to be on my best behavior." He grinned as he placed her hand on the table, "Well maybe not my best, we did come out tonight to have fun after all."

She giggled again as he winked at her and then flagged down a waiter to order them new drinks. He turned his head to her asking her politely what she would like, after giving him her order Kol repeated it to the waiter again. A light grin grew on her lips at his old-world manners, throughout the evening he was attentive to her every need. He made her laugh in ways that she hadn't laughed with anyone but Caroline in so long. She didn't even have to drag him onto the dancefloor when any of her favorite songs were played. The instant he would see her eyes light up or her lips mouth along with the words of a song he would ask for her hand and proceed to twirl her onto the dancefloor. Later after he walked her to her door, even after protesting to him that since they were driving her car she should drop him off to which he shook his head and told her that under no uncertain terms did a proper gentleman leave a lady without ensuring she returned home safely, he gently placed a kiss on her hand with a genuine smile thanking her for a lovely evening only leaving once she was in the house with her door locked. Bonnie grinned over the fun carefree night she had with Kol as she made her way into her bedroom, never once did she realize that she hadn't thought of Jeremy once that night.

.

.

.

The car ride was tense and filled with wandering hands brushing against one another as Klaus pressed the pedal to the floor of the car turning a two hour drive into one. The anticipation and lingering glances fueled their desire even higher than it was on the dancefloor. Klaus had just placed the car in park in the drive way, he hadn't even removed the keys from the ignition before Caroline smirked at him and with a wink flashed from the car into the mansion.

Klaus smirked licking his lips as he pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. He walked as leisurely as his arousal would allow him, to give Caroline a head start in what he assumed to be a game of chase. He was surprised when he easily found her leaning against the desk in their bedroom. Klaus casually closed the door behind him as he stalked like the predator he is towards her, "You know Love, you would think in a game of hide and seek you would find a better place to hide yourself from the big bad wolf." He caged her in with his hands placed on both sides of her on the desk, leaning his head in to nip her on her neck before pulling back to face her.

Her seductive smirk turned wicked as she began unbuttoning his dark blue dress shirt, "Who said I was playing a game? Maybe I just didn't want to worry about us being interrupted." She looked back up at him with her blue eyes blown wide in lust as she pulled the shirt from his pants. Her hands then slide up his chest to his shoulders, dragging her nails harshly down his back as she pushed the shirt off him.

His hips thrusted forward to press her into the desk at the feel of her sharp nails digging into his skin. Reaching up to where her hands laid with her nails pressing into the skin at the tops of his shoulders causing the light smell of his blood to permit into the air, he grabbed ahold of her hand placing them under his own firmly on the desk top.

The look he gave her through his blue eyes, just barley tinged with yellow, had her core aching, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted him so lost in his lust for her that he lost his well-maintained control. That was her goal tonight after all. Caroline shifted her hips to roughly brush against the hard bulge in his pants, lifting a leg to glide it up and over his hip to pull him in impossibility closer.

Klaus's head dropped back as he released a moan, one hand left hers to hold her lower back arching her body to press her hot core tighter against his pulsating shaft. Caroline smirked devilishly at his distraction and lifted her free hand to the back of her neck, intent on undoing the bow holding the upper part of her dress on only to be stopped by Klaus.

"Just what do you think you're doing Caroline?" He asked, his voice sounding harsh with its lusty undertone. He moved her hand back to the desktop, lowering his head with a raised eyebrow, "I believe this is mine to unwrap is it not?"

"Well since you were taking too long I figured I'd kick things up a notch." Caroline replied with playful defiance trying to egg him on.

"Hmm…is that so?" Klaus's heated gaze held a calculating edge to it as he pressed her hands into the desk as a way to tell her not to move them, when he received her nod of compliance he slowly ran his hands up her arm, "You know My Love," He said with slow precision as he brought his hands down to trace the sides of her dress along her breast, "I think you bought this dress with the intentions of provoking me all night," His eyes burned a trail over her as they followed along the movement of his hands before they set her ablaze as they shot back to her lustful blue eye, his deep growling voice sending tremors through her over heated body, "Along with every other male in attendance."

Caroline shook her head slowly lifting a hand to cup his jaw telling him softly but firmly, "Only you." She grinned as his eyes were instantly overcome by his Hybrid yellow at her declaration.

Klaus felt every possessive inch of him fill with the need and wanting to claim her, to place his mark on her, to show her she was _his_ and his alone. Seeing the grin spread over her face as his eyes changed told him that she wanted the same. That all the dancing, the dress and the teasing from her were meant to show him just how she wanted him tonight. Hard and rough.

Klaus allowed his eyes to maintain their yellowed hue as he leveled her with a hard stare, lifting his hand to hers that was still cupping his cheek, his voice gruff as he asked, "You want the Hybrid Love?" He felt his shaft jump in the confines of his pants as her pink little tongue made a quick pass over her lower lip before her teeth took her lip between them.

Caroline didn't know what had come over her, maybe it was the way they danced to the song she picked for them, or the way his eyes followed her every move at the club seeing only her, or maybe it was the way that she had allowed the man to get close enough to wrap his arms around her just to see what Klaus would do. He didn't disappoint her, she had only allowed that faceless man to touch her for a split second before knocking him off of her only to turn and find Klaus standing there with his eyes flashing yellow and a look on his face that spoke only one word to her, _Mine._ Maybe it was her little epiphany about how she felt about him. All she knew was that she wanted him in a way she had never wanted anyone or anything before. She wanted him to show her no mercy; she wanted to be at _his_ mercy.

Klaus could read every shameless emotion that crossed her face, with a smirk he placed her hand back on the desktop forcing her to curl her fingers of each hand over the desk's edge, his voice dripped in a dark erotic promise, "Then the Hybrid you shall have My Love. But remember, if you move your hands I will stop." He watched in awe as her pupils dilated as she nodded her head frantically. He lifted his wrist to her mouth never breaking eye contact with her, "Now drink Caroline, you're going to need it."

Caroline kept her eyes open and locked on his as she dropped her fangs and pierced his offered wrist groaning loudly against his skin as his blood flowed into her mouth and his hardened shaft rubbed roughly against her swollen core through their clothes. Much too soon for her liking he pulled his wrist away causing trickles of his blood to roll down the corners of her mouth to her neck to land on her chest.

He watched in fascination as his blood sat enticingly along the slope of her neck and the curve of her breast. Wanting nothing more than to bare them to his gaze and feast on her delicious skin he made quick work of the bow behind her neck allowing the top half of her dress to fall to her waist.

Caroline clenched the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles turned white as Klaus lowered his head following the trail of his blood down to her breast. His tongue snaked out running circles around her puckered nipple but never touching where she wanted it to the most. Caroline rolled her upper body trying to chase his tongue and force it where she needed him only to have him growl and grip her hip tightly to hold her in place. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt something cold trace over her nipple. Glancing down to meet his eyes as he tauntingly ran his fang carefully over her nipple.

Klaus smirked sinfully up at her with his yellow eyes as he ran his cool fang over her hard nipple, pulling his lip back so she could see just what he aimed to do. He watched her face as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when he pierced her breast just above her nipple, drawing her blood into his mouth at the same time he closed it over her nipple flicking his tongue roughly and quickly over its tip.

Caroline's head fell back as a drawn out moan left her. She was struggling not to move her hands to the back of his head, even more so when his hand glided up her body to cup and tease her neglected breast. With his attention set on feasting on her delectable breasts he never once stopped his hips from twisting, pressing his hardened length into her core. The friction was almost too much, she had no idea she could come just from him rubbing against her this way. Her body began to shake as she unknowingly placed her hand on the back of his head to grip his hair when suddenly she felt nothing but cold air.

"Klaus!" She shouted as he stood inches in front of her. "What the actual hell?"

He licked his lips as he watched her glorious chest heave with every breath she took. Flicking his yellow eyes back up to hers to find her arousal still there but slightly cooled he chuckled darkly at her, "Did I not warn you I would stop if you moved your hands?"

Caroline frowned before she realized she had unknowingly cradled the back of his head with her hand. She took a step towards him running her hand down his chest to the waist of his pants, "I didn't even know I did it, you just make me feel that incredible Klaus."

Klaus groaned at her words and the feel of her dainty hand cupping him through his pants before he snapped his attention back to the task at hand. Taking hold of her hand in his, he yanked her into his body causing them both to groan at the feel of their chests rubbing together, "You can't sweet talk me Caroline. It seems you need to be taught a lesson on obedience." He smirked at her heated but confused look before he spun her around in his arms placing her hands flat on the desks, using his knee to part her legs and pressing down on her back gently so she had no choice but to follow his movement and lay her upper body across the desk as well.

Caroline was panting heavily as Klaus undid her hair letting it flow over her shoulder next to her. She felt his body stand between her legs as he leaned down trailing a mixture of feather light kisses and quick stinging nips over her back and neck, all the while rubbing his covered shaft against her causing her to moan at the friction it gave her. She was ready to huff at him when he pulled away but the huff flew out of her as a breathless groan as she heard and felt him ripping the dress from her body, seeing it flutter to the floor in pieces. She smirked at the sight she had been waiting to see since she had put the dress on earlier that day.

Klaus leaned in to hotly whisper in her ear, "Don't get too cocky yet My Love. We've only just begun." He ended with a nip to her ear before he dropped down his knees, turning his body to fit between Caroline and the desk. With a flick of his wrist her black lace panties were on the floor as his mouth all but devoured her core.

Caroline's mouth hung open, constant panting and moans left her as his tongue flicked and swirled over her clit relentlessly. She felt her body coil, ready to snap at the way his tongue moved over her. Just as her release was ready to tumble her over, Klaus pulled his mouth away from her core to rub his face over her inner thigh. She groaned in frustration and caught onto his game quickly, her lesson was he wanted her to beg him for it. She smirked to herself, knowing he wouldn't see. Well two could play at that game couldn't they? She blushed at what she was about to do, she was going to enter into a territory they hadn't traveled in yet during all of their times of making love.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked huskily.

He hummed against her inner thigh causing a shiver of delight to move through her.

Caroline kept her voice at a husky murmur, "Do you like the way I taste?"

Klaus groaned, "Of course Love."

Caroline swayed her hips, blindly rubbing her wet core against the side of his face, "And you love it when I come for you right?"

Klaus growled as he grabbed her hips to stop her movement, "More than anything My Love."

Caroline smirked as she moaned in need, "Then why are you denying yourself the pleasure of doing so?"

Klaus gave her behind a quick playful smack as he growled, "Cheeky minx." before he drove back in to feast on her once more, only this time thrusting two fingers into her tight core as he did so.

Caroline smiled as she was filled with pleasure thinking she had won this round as his tongue swirled over her clit and his fingers curled hitting her just where she needed with each thrust. Her breath quickened and her moans grew louder as she felt her walls clamp down on his thrusting fingers in the beginning of her orgasm. Just as she was about the crest the top of her peak he pulled back yet again running his hands up and down her legs.

She hit her head against the desk in frustration but didn't reply to his stopping this time. She could hear the smug smirk in his voice as he spoke from between her legs.

"Nothing to say Caroline?" When he received no response other than her ragged breathing he slowly brought his hands up her legs only stopping when they rested next to her needy core. "Hmm. Let's see what I can do to change that shall we?"

He let his thumbs run over her swollen clit softly, listening for her breathing to pick back up before he leaned in closer thrusting his tongue inside of her, groaning at the taste of her. Caroline's sounds of pleasure rang in his ears as he continued with his movements only to stop again right before she reached her peak.

Caroline nearly sobbed as he continued to do this to her over and over again during what felt like forever. She knew he wanted her to beg and by the way his harsh breath was fanning over her dripping core she knew he wouldn't last much longer either. She felt his tongue flick over her sensitive core once again and she felt herself give in, knowing he would outlast her and knowing she couldn't take another build up only to have him stop once more.

Her frantic needy voice shot a fire though him as well as relief that she was caving just before he was going to himself. "Please. Please. Please. I can't…not again." Caroline was near to tears as she pulled away from him to look at his yellow eyes with her wild blue ones, "Niklaus please."

Klaus stood tearing his pants and boxers off at her impassioned plea of his full name and had her pinned to their bed underneath him within a second taking in her flushed face he soothingly ran his hands over her heated cheeks, "Shh My Love. Shh." His heart clench and his shaft twitched at the tears of uncontrollable want in her wild eyes.

Caroline's hip rose trying to gain the friction she needed so badly, whimpering as his placed a hand to her hips to still her. She shook her head; opening her mouth to ask him to please, just do something already when he leaned down to place a tender kiss to her lips.

He felt her pounding heart beat slow slightly as his gazing lovingly into her beautiful face to whisper softly to her, "You're too sensitive Caroline. If we rush it, it will be over before you know it bringing you little enjoyment."

Caroline nodded her head gently as he continued caressing her face. She lifted her hand to his cheek, staring lovingly into his calming blue eyes, "Kiss me."

Their lips melted together in a slow sensual dance as they both cupped the others face with one hand. Caroline ran her other slowly down the tense muscles of his back as the kiss deepened and their mouths opened to add their tongues in a slow duel to the kiss.

Klaus moved slowly as they continued to kiss, placing his hips in the cradle of hers, her core was so wet from his merciless teasing his throbbing shaft easily glided into her waiting depths. The unexpected move caused Caroline to break away from his mouth with a whimpering moan. Their harsh breath clashed together while their blue eyes gazed into each other as Klaus slowly pulled his hips back to equally as slowly enter her in a deep plunge.

Every inch of their bodies touched and slid against one another as they moved together in a slow, loving pace. Their mouths hung open with each ragged breath they took as their eyes never left the others deep adoring gaze.

The buildup for them both was quick after all the relentless teasing; their bodies shook and went ridged as their mutual orgasms washed over them in a rush. Caroline's nails dug into the flesh of his behind as Klaus's fingers gripped her hip tightly. Their lips quivered as they met for a groaning kiss, all the while never breaking their eye contact during the most intense release they had felt together as of yet.

Once the aftershocks began to drift away Klaus allowed himself to collapse to the bed beside her turning her body to face him in his arms. No words were spoken as their foreheads pressed together, though both were longing to say the words they kept close to their hearts. The relaxing comfortable mood was broken by a rumble and then Caroline's tinkling giggle.

"I guess I'm a little hungry." She glanced at him shyly.

Klaus moved her hair from her forehead to hook it behind her ear with a light smile, "Well then, let's see what we can find for you in the kitchen."

The mood in the room felt oddly and yet pleasantly different to them both as they moved about in sync to find clothes to go downstairs in. Caroline opted to just put on a pair of her tiny little sleeping shorts along with the button down shirt Klaus had been wearing earlier.

Klaus turned to face her after he pulled on a pair of his lounge pants, forgoing a shirt since they would only be downstairs long enough to get something to snack on before heading back to their bed. He licked his lips as he took in her form incased in his shirt, "You look ravishing Love," He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her guiding her to the bedroom door. "And utterly ravished might I add."

Caroline giggled bashfully, trying to tame her hair as they walked down the staircase together, "I'm sure I look a mess, but I feel like I'm floating so I don't really care."

Klaus stopped her as they reached the bottom of the stairs, turning her to face him with his hands on her upper arms, "You are beautiful," He place a kiss to her left cheek, "Gorgeous," a kiss to her left cheek, "And I am thankful that I can call you mine." He said as he ran a finger down her face. Klaus swallowed down his nerves with a gulp, licking his lips, "Caroline," He said tendering and slowly, "I l…"

Their heads turned as the front door crashed open revealing a frantic Stefan cradling a bleeding Rebekah in his arms, "Klaus your sister needs…your…help." He slowly trailed off as he took in the state of dress or rather undress of Caroline and Klaus.

"Come on Stefan move! Damon isn't getting any lighter out here." Elena's voice could be heard coming from behind him as she shouldered her way into the foyer. "Caroline? What are you doing here" Elena's eyes widened as she put two and two together. "Are you serious right now?"

.

.

.

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun…wasn't that fun ;)

Please leave me a line so I don't sit and pine.


	25. Chapter 25

A BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! I can't believe that you all love this story so much that you nominated me for this year's Klaroline Awards for Best Debut Fiction! THANK YOU! Whether I win or lose I am beyond honored that you all felt that my writing is good enough to deserve to be in the running!

For those of you who don't know, you can go to Tumblr, search for KlarolineAwards and vote for all your favorite stories and graphics and blogs. =D There are a lot of great Author's nominated this year!

So Stats: 348 reviews! 258 Followers! 155 Favorites! As always you are all just the bees knees!

 **Guest Reviewer on Chapter 24 on July 16** **th** **2016-** Thank you Darling! I am honored that you are really loving this story! =D

This chapter's word count prior to this note: 12,356! Yikes! Lol

As always I do not own TVD or TO.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline's hands fluttered nervously at her sides as she twisted the ends of Klaus's shirt she was wearing. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. Where Elena had been complaining just seconds ago about how heavy douchebag Damon was, now she was staring a burning hole through her. She felt relieved instantly when Stefan cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention back at the real issue.

Stefan shifted Rebekah in his arms as he began to walk into the front parlor, "Come on Elena, let's get them in here and set them down." He sent a grin at a thankful looking Caroline. His grin turned to a knowing smirk with a raised eyebrow at Klaus as he passed him. Setting Rebekah gently onto the sofa he turned to help a struggling Elena with Damon. Stefan winced at the pain filled groan Damon released as his nearly detached arm jostled as they placed him on a large chair. No matter how angry he was at him, Damon was still his brother and he hated to see him hurt.

Klaus watched the proceedings through narrowed eyed, already deducing that the little rag-tag group was attacked by werewolves. He couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that grew on his face as he watched the doppelganger shoot daggers out of her eyes at himself and Caroline. Taking a quick look at Caroline out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the ridged set of her shoulders as she crossed one arm over her front while rubbing the other nervously. He did not like the way she was reacting to the doppelgangers obvious distaste at the two of them together, but he also did not like to see her upset by it either. Strutting into the room with a confidence that he hope would not fail him after this upcoming test of their relationship, he made his way to the liquor table speaking over his shoulder as if this was an everyday occurrence, "Can I get you a drink Love?"

"Yes please." Caroline replied and he was happy to hear her voice, though a touch shaky was strong even as Elena scoffed.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked as he raised another tumbler only to shrug his shoulders at Stefan's decline.

"Look," Elena began, tying to sound confident in their decision to come here, "I know you don't want us here anymore than we want to be here, but…"

Klaus cut Elena off as he finished filling the two tumblers with Scotch, "Let me guess," He turned with a glass in each hand as he walked towards Caroline, "You had a bit of a nasty run in with a werewolf and you are here to ask, no wait, beg for my blood." He grinned evilly at Elena's narrowed angry eyes but smiled softly at Caroline as he handed her the glass, "Here Love."

Caroline tucked a frazzled piece of her hair behind her ear as she took the glass from him with an equally soft smile, "Thanks."

"Oh my God, are you kidding me right now?" Elena spat as she looked between the two of them and took in just how their eyes danced with each other's.

Stefan rolled his eyes before trying to calm her down, "Elena I don't think now is the time…"

"The time for what Stefan?" Elena shouted as she threw her arms out and pointed at Caroline, "The time to say that while we've been fighting for our lives our _friend_ here has been playing house with the monster that came in and ruined our lives?" She folded her arms over her chest and stared hatefully at Caroline. "Maybe you want to explain what the hell you are doing Caroline? I mean I get it; we've all been too busy to be there for you with the whole Tyler situation but _Klaus_? Really?"

Klaus could feel Caroline vibrating with a nervous agitated energy next to him, his own nerves getting the best of him as well. He was afraid of finding out just how she would reacted to Elena's obvious anger over their being together and being caught in such a state of undress. Too afraid to find out whether she would stand up for them or deny them, he chose his own way out of the situation, "I don't believe you came here to speak of what is or is not going on between Caroline and myself," he could feel Caroline's gaze on him but refused to look down to see the relieved look on her face at his deflection from whatever they were or weren't, "So you best get on with it before I get moody and throw you all out on your asses."

Stefan stepped in front of Elena just as she was about to respond, knowing he needed to stop this before it went too far and they didn't get what they came for, "You're right. We were attacked by a werewolf. We thought that the cell holding Hayley would hold through her transition tonight but as you can see," He said as he motioned his arm between Damon and Rebekah, "We were wrong."

Klaus casually sipped his drink, eyeing the two injured vampires speculatively. "And you thought I would donate my blood to the cause." He felt a pang of worry and regret as he took in his baby sister's bloodied and pale form on the sofa. Fighting down the feeling he hardened his eyes, "What do you think, that I am running a damn blood bank?" He shrugged his shoulders, "No, sorry the Hybrid Bank and Trust is closed for the evening." He grinned evilly at Elena who now stood behind a ravaged Damon, "Do try back again tomorrow though, maybe you'll have better luck then."

"I know your sister will be fine eventually without your blood Klaus, and I know you are still mad at her but…" Stefan sighed in exasperation as Elena came around the back of the chair interrupting him.

"But Damon won't. If we don't get your blood in him soon he will die."

Klaus raised his tumbler smiling condescendingly at the liquid inside and back up to Elena, "Yes, such a pity that a simple bite from a fully turned werewolf causes the venom to spread that much faster through their victims." Klaus's smile lit up as he took in Damon's injuries, even if his nearly dismembered arm was sullying his chair, he couldn't help the delight he felt at watching the low life suffer. "Though his state is a touch worse than just a standard bite isn't dear Elena."

"Klaus," Caroline sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "You aren't helping with your fake sympathy and taunting." Their eyes lock together in what felt like a long conversation between them. Her eyes asking him to help while his narrowed as if daring her to ask such a thing from him. Hers wanting him to just fix this mess while his tried to hide his wanting to beg her not to ask this of him and play into the hands of other's, letting them see just how much control she held over him. The battle of wills that neither wanted to truly play seemed to go on forever, when in reality it was only a few seconds before Elena spoke up.

"Why don't you use your," Elena's lips curled in disgust, "whatever this _thing_ is with Klaus and get him to give us his blood. Damon is your friend Caroline; you can't just let him die because of whatever this mistake you are clearly making with Klaus is."

Caroline turned away from Klaus, her eyes narrowed as she drew herself up to her full height, "Use my _thing_ with Klaus? Damon is my _friend?"_ She scoffed out a laugh, " _That_ is your argument with me about helping to save _Damon?_ That he's my _friend_?"

"Look Care, I know you and Damon have had your," Elena hesitated to find the right word, worrying about Klaus finding out, "differences. I get it. But I love him Caroline. I can't lose him." She hurried her way over to Caroline, pulling her away from Klaus gently, hoping she could whisper low enough that Klaus wouldn't over hear her, "I'm sorry about how I reacted when I saw you here, like this," She pointed at Caroline's lack of clothing, "With him of all people. I was just shocked. But we can use this momentary lack of sanity you are having to our advantage. You are the only one that could talk him into saving Damon." Her brown eyes turned pleading, "Please Care. Do this and then we will find a way to help you hide from Klaus." She rolled her eyes with a tender caring smile, "You know once he is done with you he will just end up hurting you or worse. Help us get his blood for Damon and we will help you get away from him." Both girls glanced over at Klaus on the other side of the room; he seemed to be involved in his own quiet conversation with Stefan and not paying much attention to the whispered words being spoken.

After a few moments of silent thought, Caroline nodded her head, "Alright Elena. I'll get his blood."

Elena smiled as she placed her hand on Caroline's arm, "I knew you'd make the right choice Caroline. Thank you."

Caroline nodded her head once as she began walking towards Klaus. With every step that she took towards him he felt his heart fracture until he was sure it would shatter once she arrived next to him to ask for his blood to save _Damon_ of all people. Klaus had always known that Caroline valued Elena, as well as her other friends, opinions of her. But while he had listened in on her talk with Elena and tried to read her body language he had honestly hoped that she would not cave and use his affections for her once again. Especially now with how far they had come. Klaus gritted his teeth together as she stopped directly in front of him, "Something you would like to ask me Caroline?" He said her name as if it burned his tongue. The humiliation he felt at this moment, he knew would have only been worse if he had been able to complete his confession to her before this lot had shown up. He was almost thankful for their interruption now, seeing as they saved him the added mortification and heartbreak.

"Yes, there is." Caroline raised her glass to her lips, tipping her head back to down her drink. Once finished she held out the now empty glass to Klaus, who took it with a hard look. "Could you use that to give your sister some blood? I know you are still upset with her but she is your sister. And seeing as you are the only one who can help her, don't you think it would help to mend this rift the two of you have?"

Klaus was nearly vibrating as he waited for her next request, "Anything else you have to say Caroline?"

"Just one more thing." Caroline stepped closer to him and watched as his eyes widened as she cupped his face with one hand, "How do you expect her to accept me into your life if you are constantly fighting with her?" She turned from Klaus's shell shocked face with her head held high as she made her way towards the door, "I'll be upstairs in our room. Come back up after you figure this mess out alright?" She turned to look at him with a smile.

Klaus slowly began to understand just what had happened and smiled back at her before raising his wrist to his mouth, biting down and allowing his blood to flow into the glass. He made his way to his baby sister, carefully opening her mouth to allow some of his blood to pass down her throat.

Elena stumbled her way over to Caroline, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving, "You can't be serious Caroline! You have to get him to help Damon."

Caroline harshly knocked Elena's hand off her arm, "I don't _have_ to do anything Elena." She pointed at Stefan who was trying to act like he wasn't paying attention to the power play across the room, "I'm sure Stefan can figure something out with Klaus. But as for me, I am done."

"What do you mean you're done? Done with what?" Elena asked her cynically.

Caroline took a step closer to Elena, leveling her with a looked that meant she was not kidding in the slightest, "I am done using Klaus's feelings for me against him. I am done playing the little blonde distraction to him."

Elena folded her arms over her chest stepping so close that the two of them were nearly nose to nose, "And why's that Caroline? You can really think this…thing with him is going to lead anywhere good for you. He's just going to use you and throw you away just like everyone else does."

Caroline huffed a laugh shaking her head, "No he won't. This _thing_ I have with Klaus is real Elena. Just as real as the _thing_ between you and Damon is. So you can either be my friend and accept it or not, that's up to you." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to head up the stairs, done with this entire conversation.

Elena stared dumbly in disbelief as Caroline began walking away. She snapped out of it as Caroline made it halfway up the staircase. She angrily stomped her way over to the bottom of it, yelling up at Caroline who continued walking, "Don't you dare compare what you have going on here with Klaus to what I have with Damon!" She felt her frustration grow as Caroline didn't flinch or stop making her way up the stairs, "If you do this Caroline, if you chose this, I won't be here to pick up the pieces when he breaks you!"

Caroline stopped once she reached the top of the stairs; she kept her body facing the hall only turning her head to glance over her shoulder, "Then you know where the door is Elena. Please feel free to show yourself out."

Elena's jaw dropped in shock as Caroline walked away slamming an upstairs bedroom door closed behind her. She jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, turning she found Stefan standing beside her with a healing Damon slung over his shoulder.

"Come on Elena, I'll help you get Damon back into the car. He should wake up by the time you get him back to the Boarding House."

Elena looked from Damon back at Stefan, "What? How did you get him to agree?"

"Don't worry about it Elena, just get Damon home ok?" Stefan turned carrying Damon to the front door.

Elena looked at Klaus as he made his way out of the front parlor into the foyer, "I don't know what you did to get her to be here with you like this but when I find out, trust me when I say I will take you down."

Klaus smirked, "I'd so love to see you fail as you always do. I haven't done a single thing she hasn't asked for, or begged me for." His smirk grew as Elena's lip curled in disgust, only to fall into a hard look as he stepped in close to her, "Make no mistake dear Elena, unlike other retched vile excuses for vampires that we both know, I've done nothing but treat her with the respect that she so rightfully deserves. She is here with me because for some unfathomable reason she deems me worthy of her time. Now," He took a step back placing his hands behind his back as he walked backwards to the stairs, "I believe the Lady of the house informed you that you could show yourself out, so don't let me keep you from that endeavor."

Stefan walked in at that moment, no longer carrying his brother, "Elena, take Damon home."

Elena turned from Klaus's retreating back to face Stefan, "Wait. Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I'm sure you can handle this on your own." Stefan walked into the front parlor. "I want to be here when Rebekah wakes up."

"Stefan, you don't have to keep playing this game with Rebekah anymore. We don't need her help getting the cure, we can find it ourselves."

"Elena the cure isn't…" Stefan sighed shaking his head and starting over, "Not everything is a game Elena. Now why don't you go help my brother? Goodnight."

Elena stood shocked for a moment over the madness going on around her tonight. Huffing she went to the front door, slamming it on her way out. Getting in her car she smiled as she looked over Damon's healing body, thankful that at least they got what they came for. As she pulled out of the driveway she decided that she was going to have to find a way to talk some sense into Stefan and Caroline, clearly they were both upset and making horrible judgment calls at the moment. She was going to have to call Bonnie in the morning to enlist her help in getting their friends away from the town plague known as the Mikaelson's.

.

.

.

Klaus opened the door to their bedroom to find Caroline pacing the length of the room in agitated turns. He slowly closed the door behind him; the soft click drawing her attention to him. Her arms went out before falling to slap the skin of her legs with a huff.

"Can you believe her? I mean seriously! I was just supposed to accept her with douchebag _Damon,_ " Caroline face adamantly showed her distaste over having to say his name. "And she can't even spare a second to even pretend to hear me out? God!" She huffed in frustration as she continued to stalk around the room with her arms flailing around her animatedly. "I know she doesn't know everything that happened between that jackass and me but she knew, s _he knows_ , it was bad." She faced him with a stern look about her face and a jerky nod of her head. "She a damn hypocrite, that's what she is."

His eyes followed her as she picked up her pacing once again, "Yes well, you did a marvelous job at deflecting and sparing everyone's feelings there didn't you Caroline?" Klaus nearly snarled as he pushed himself off the closed door.

Caroline stopped her irritated march, crossing her arms and looking at him in confusion, "And what is that supposed to mean Klaus?" She spat his name out with the same condescending infliction that he seemed to be using when he had said her name over the past half hour.

Klaus scoffed as he stalked his way towards her from the doorway, "You played your part beautifully Caroline. Making me believe that you no longer cared to play, how did you put it?" He tilted his head to the side with a cocky grin, "The little blonde distraction? All the while you had counted on Stefan to do your dirty work for you." He sneered at her, "So what's next hmm? Going to run back to dear little Elena and apologize for the terrible mistake you've made with the big bad Hybrid?"

Caroline reeled back completely lost on where this was coming from. Shaking her head she asked him sincerely, "What the actual hell Klaus? Why are you acting like this?" At his closed off face and iced over eyes she threw her arms out beside her, "I tried to do what I felt was best! I tried to show her I was serious with you. Yes I figured Stefan would talk to you, but isn't that better than me showing her just what you would do for me? I thought this would make you happy." Caroline scoffed; folding her arms over her chest and closing herself off from him just as he was with her. "I guess I thought wrong."

Klaus irrational anger melted away as he watched her close herself off from him. He could easily read the confusion and hurt in her eyes. He mentally berated himself, of course when getting just what he wanted from her, her best approach at showing her loyalty towards him, he had to go and muck it up with his irrational fear and insecurities. A curse fell quietly from his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry Caroline."

She huffed as she muttered, "At least you are saying my name with less distain now."

Klaus sigh, "I know I reacted poorly," He spoke over her as her mouth opened to what he knew would be a correction, "Alright Love, the way I reacted was completely uncalled for. It's just…I just…I know that…" He growled in frustration at not being about to word what he wanted to say, agitatedly running his hands through his hair again.

"You know what Klaus?" Caroline tilted her head wondering what he was having such a hard time getting out to her. She knew this only happened when it was something he was deeply worried about and that alone helped ease, even if it was only a little bit, her frustration with him over his out of the blue outburst at her.

He drew himself up to his full height, whether his fears were warranted or not he would rather know now than to one day wake up to find that he should have listened to them earlier. "I know that the opinion of the doppelganger matters to you a great deal. So if it is in your thoughts to try and find a way to cover up our connection as some passing fancy or as just some _thing_ I'd rather know now."

Caroline looked in his hardened but fearful eyes and felt the last of her patience of the evening snap. She growled as she stomped her foot, shaking her index finger at him, "You really think their opinions have any sway over me anymore?" His eyes didn't change and she huffed pointing at herself, "I know what I want and I know who I want and I couldn't care less what they think anymore. Do you want to know why?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why is that Caroline?" Klaus clenched his jaw, wondering just what would come out of her wonderful mouth next. With her he never could tell just what she would say and if it would be favorable to him or not.

Caroline couldn't believe just how dense he was for being around as long as he had been. He was always going on and on about the wealth of knowledge he had gained over the years. Her hand flew out, waving at him as she shouted, "Because I love you that's why you epic moron!"

Klaus's eyes widened as all the breath in his body blew out of his lungs with a whispered, "What?"

Caroline ran her hands through hair, gripping it tightly by her scalp as she threw her head back shouting at the ceiling, "God! Seriously!" She looked back at him in illogical anger, "This was so not how I wanted this to go! Look at what you made me do!"

Klaus was still in shock over her confession, nearly numb with what he could have sworn she had said to him. He could do little than stand there taking shallow stunned breaths, watching Caroline cringed as she turned away from him and began to ramble.

"I wanted this to come out when I was ready," She realized just how he could take that statement and turned to face him shaking her hands out in front of her, "I mean, not that I'm lying or anything like that. But wait until we were more…steady or something you know? Like when we didn't have a sword dangling over our head anymore." She rung her hands together as he just kept on staring at her with that dumb expression on his face that she kind of just wanted to smack off him just to get some kind of reaction out of him. "Not that I think we ever won't have that but ugh," She ran a shaking hand through her hair, "I don't know you know? I just…" She trailed off as she took a moment to really look at him, she felt a pinch in her chest as he just stood there staring at her with his entire body stiff, "And you're just standing there probably debating just how to get out of here without causing me too much emotional damage because I said I love you first and you don't want to say it back." Her eyes widened as she rushed to continue, "Not that you have to at all! But obviously you don't feel the same way so I'll just go…" She felt her eyes welling up as her throat constricted, "…somewhere other than here."

Her choked up voice and the wide birth she made, with her head held towards the floor, to get around him to the door is what snapped him out of his blissfully shocked daze. Just as she made it past him he latched on to her upper arm to stop her, "Where are you going?"

Caroline slowly and hesitantly raised her head slightly and his heart nearly broke at her tear filled blue eyes and her voice filled with pain, "I ruined this just like I ruin everything." She began to shake her head, "But I can't take it back. More than that, I don't want to take it back. So I'll just go." She tried to give him some type of semblance of a smile, trying to show him it was fine, "You know, so we can try to let this awkward…" She cringed, "…thing pass."

His mind, the mind that held such a high level of intelligence, that he often prided himself on always being steps ahead of others, had failed him miserably this evening in light of her confession. He could have been attacked and he would not have felt a single thing but the awe and wishful thinking that she had said what he had thought he heard. He could not allow her to walk out that door. Not now. Not ever. Using his hold on her arm he gently turned her to face him. Keeping his hold on her with both hands wrapped strongly around her upper arms, he tenderly whispered to her, "Tell me again Caroline."

"Why do you want me to?" Caroline bit her lip, half in hope at the shining look in his eyes but half in fear. Nothing ever worked out the way she hoped for, so why would this be any different?

"Tell me again." He replied slowly to her.

His impassioned gaze drew her in as her body took over what her mind was fighting against. She swallowed as she released her lower lip from her teeth's hold and drew up her courage. Slowly she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, his stubble sending pleasant tingles through her palm and up her arm. Her shining blue eyes met his as she told him softly and surely, "I love you."

Klaus closed his eyes in bliss and wonder at her words, he inhaled a shaky breath before his eyes shot open looking at her in disbelief at what she said next.

"So what?" Caroline mumbled shifting her weight back and forth on her feet, "You just wanted to saver this moment before you crush me or what?"

Klaus smiled tenderly at her with a soft chuckle, "Oh My Love, now who is being an epic moron?" He stepped in closer to her, releasing her arms to cup both her cheeks with slightly trembling hands, "I had to be sure my ears were not deceiving me. That I wasn't only hearing what I have longed to hear from you."

Hope flared in her eyes and Klaus was left nearly speechless over the fact that it was him who put such an emotion there. Only, he could not afford to be silent, for there was something he had to say to her. Something he had been dying to say to her. Something he had been ready to say before they were so rudely interrupted downstairs. "I have yearned to hear that you care for me, love me as I love you Caroline."

Her breath left her in rush, "Wait what?"

Klaus chuckled at her stunned face, he could not remember ever feeling as light and free as he did in this very moment. He moved an arm down to wrap it gently around her waist, turning his other hand to run the back of his fingers over the smooth skin of her cheek, "For such a smart woman you can be unbelievable dense sometimes." He tilted his head teasingly at her, "You know that My Love?"

Caroline's eyes frantically searched his smiling content ones for any hint of him telling a lie or just telling her what she wanted to hear. When she found none and realized what an idiot she was for even thinking that Klaus would only tell her that he loved her just because she wanted him to, her face lit up brighter than he had ever had the pleasure to see. She stood on her toes, leaning her forehead against his as they shared similar bright smiles with each other she whispered, "Tell me again."

With both hands now resting on her hips, their foreheads gently pressed together, Klaus's smile held as he softly told her with utter conviction, "I love you Caroline Forbes. By the Gods, above all else, I love you."

Her glittering blue eyes filled with tears as she giggled happily. Resting her right hand on his bare chest over his heart, the other sliding up to hold the side of his neck, she whispered just as surely to him, "Just as I love you Niklaus Mikaelson."

Their shaky breaths mingled together just before their lips met in a slow tender kiss as their bodies melted into one another. During all the time they had spent together, grown together, they never felt as close as they did at this moment. It felt as if something grew inside them, tying them together with an unbreakable force. They pulled their lips apart slowly, both basking in the glow of the other and the overwhelmingly awe-inspiring emotions that coursed through them.

Klaus took hold of her hand, slowly leading her to their bed with such a peacefully euphoric grin that it took her breath away. She smiled back in awe over the fact that this man seemed to do that to her non-stop lately. She laid down, her eyes following his movements as he followed suit laying on his side against her, brushing his hand reverently over her face.

Caroline couldn't stop staring at him, taking in his features that were relaxed in a way that she had never seen before. Her body felt so full of adrenaline, almost as if she had ran a marathon. And yet at the same time she felt as if she was floating through the sky, fluttering around like a butterfly in the breeze.

Klaus leaned down slowly, never breaking eye contact with her as he pressed his open mouth to hers in a soul searing kiss. Caroline hummed in satisfaction as their bodies began to strain against one another in a deep soul searing passion. She felt his hardened length pressed against her thigh and she felt the all too familiar rush of arousal course through her whenever she was with him. Her mind and body clashed against each other a mile a minute as she tried to catch up with all the different emotions and feelings that Klaus inspired within her. Turning her head away from his lips, she sucked in ragged breaths as he made a trail of opened mouth kisses down her neck.

"Wait." She stuttered out placing her hand on his chest to gently push him back.

Klaus followed her lead pulling back a few inches looking down at her with love blazing in his blue eyes. "What is it Caroline?"

She blushed as she bit her lower lip, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest, "I just want…can we just?" She closed her eyes and huffed in exasperation at herself. Feeling his fingers trail over her forehead and down her cheek she opened her eyes to look at him in embarrassment. "Can I just hold you? I mean, it's not that I don't want to. It's just…" She blew out a frustrated breath, "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed by all this." Worried that he might take things wrong she rushed to try and explain what she couldn't even explain to herself right now, "Not like bad overwhelmed just like good overwhelmed. You know?" At his smirk and raised eyebrow she let her head fall to her pillow with a groan, covering her face with her hand, "Ugh! Here I go messing things up again."

Klaus shook his head as he bit back a chuckle, knowing that if he did not it would only make her more upset with herself when she had no reason to be whatsoever. "Caroline?" He whispered softly, this time not able to stop the quiet chuckle as she groaned. He carefully removed her hand from her face, "Don't hide that beautiful face of your from me My Love. I think I understand what you are trying to say with all your adorable ramblings."

Caroline peeked at him through one eye, once she seen the affectionate look on his face she opened them both, "How can you understand something that I can't even understand myself?"

Klaus tenderly cupped her face, "Because I understand you Caroline." He looked down towards her abdomen before looking back into her eyes bashfully, "And I believe we are feeling something quite similar as well."

Caroline's forehead furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Klaus let his fingers drift down to trail circles over her neck and collarbone, his eyes following their movements unable to meet her eyes, "I mean that as much as I want you, as much as my body wants nothing more than to make love to you, I find there is a part of me that wants nothing more than to wrap you up in my arms and just bask in the feelings your presence alone brings to me." He cautiously raised his gaze to her eyes, releasing a breath of relief at the look of complete understanding that they held in their bottomless blue depths. Completely content to hold her in his arms and nothing more for the night, he made a move to lay on his back and wrap her in his arms before her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Caroline smiled softly at him and shook her head as she settled herself comfortably on her back and opened her arms, "No, I want you here." She told him as she tapped her own chest and then pulled him into her arms for a change.

Klaus slowly settled his head on her chest, his leg curved between her own as his arm wrapped around her pulling her in close. He felt her arms wrap around his tightly as her fingers began to run through his hair. He felt as if he was encased in her light, in her love. The steady soothing rhythm of her heartbeat under his ear lulled him into a peaceful content slumber.

She knew she had only been asleep for a couple hours before she woke up. Caroline's eyes gazed out of the balcony doors as her fingers carded through Klaus's hair. Her mind raced, but at the same time she felt a calming factor from deep inside her. Looking down to the top of Klaus's head as he shifted on the bed, rolling off her chest and onto his pillow, she smiled softly. She had a very strong feeling that it was him who gave her that calm. Still, she couldn't seem to shut her brain off and just fall back asleep. With slow careful motions, she eased her body off the bed, turning to look back breathing a silent sigh of relief that he was still sleeping peacefully.

She quietly crept to the bathroom, pulling her long white robe off the back of the door to wrap around herself. Biting her lower lip she padded stealthily on bare feet out the bedroom door and into the hall.

She silently wandered the upper floor, her robe billowing around her legs, the moon light filtering in through the windows bring an ethereal quality to the early morning. A sudden creek of a floorboard behind her had her placing a hand over her chest and spinning with a gasp. A smirk curved her lips and she dropped her hand as she watched Stefan quietly close a door behind him.

Stefan turned catching sight of Caroline standing with her arms folded over her chest, a knowing smirk on her lips and a raised eyebrow. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Care."

She nodded her head once, "Stef."

"I ah, didn't think anyone would be awake." He whispered embarrassed at being caught.

"Oh? So where are you trying to make a stealthy escape from?" She stood on her toes leaning to the side as if the door he walked out of would give her the answers.

Stefan pointed behind him with his thumb of his right hand, "I just wanted to stay until I knew Rebekah was fine. I was going to head back home and see how Damon is doing. What are you doing wandering around in the dark anyways?"

They began walking towards the staircase side by side, Caroline releasing a downhearted sigh along the way. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep I guess?" She turned her head to the side looking at Stefan's raised eyebrow as their feet hit the bottom of the stairs, "Okay fine, there's just so much going on you know? Wait." Her hand shot out to his forearm, "Do you know?"

Stefan nodded his head with a look of sympathy, "Bonnie filled me in the other day." Caroline's eyes widened, "Don't worry, Damon and Elena weren't around at the time but," He hesitated worried whether she would like this next information, "Rebekah was."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Its fine. With me living here she was bound to find out. Plus this makes it easier on me anyways. At least now I don't have to explain things like fifty bajillion times over again."

Stefan chuckled, "Yeah I guess that does make sense Care." Nudging her with his shoulder, "So, it turns out you are older than all of us then huh?"

"Stefan Salvatore!" She gasped shocked and playfully offended, "I am appalled." Setting her shoulders back she placed a hand over her heart, "You never speak of a lady's age. I thought you Southern gentlemen knew better than that."

The two friend's eyes locked together before they leaned into each other in a fit of giggles. Caroline quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, "Shh! Do you want to wake the entire house?" She removed her hand to find Stefan's lips pressed in a thin line as he tried to contain his humor with her. Rolling her eyes she grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him with her, "Come on, I'm in need of a late night," She paused her speech as they passed an old Grandfather clock, "Well early morning snack."

Stefan leaned against the kitchen island as he watched his friend's obsessive behavior take over as she rifled through all the cabinets pulling out something from nearly each one. Chuckling he pointed a finger around at everything she had laying out within a matter of minutes, "Um, don't take this the wrong way Caroline, but that looks a bit much for a snack."

Caroline spun around after placing the flour on the counter, her pointy index finger wagging away at him, "Don't you sass me Stefan." Her stern look disappeared as she lowered her hand with a sigh, "You know how I get. When things get…out of hand, I have to…"

"Do something you can control." He added in for her softly, his eyes and calm smile showing her he understood.

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders before spinning back to her task of pulling out all the ingredients she needed, "This place is just too clean. So I figure since it is almost breakfast time why not make something."

Stefan shook his head with a chuckle walking over to her, "This looks more like a feast than breakfast." He put his hands up at her glare, "How can I help?"

"Get me the eggs, milk and butter form the fridge." She told him as she began pulling the cast iron skillets form the cabinet next to the stove.

For a while they worked in silence, Stefan chopping up fruit on the cutting board and Caroline mixing together the batter for the pancakes. He knew she was not fans of long stretches of silence and it just meant that she was working herself up to saying something that was weighing on her mind. The only sounds that could be heard in the kitchen were the shifting of the batter and the rhythmic thump of the knife slicing through the fruit, until Caroline's whispered voice broke through.

"He's going to die Stefan." She whimpered, "He's going to die just when I got him back again." She let go of the wooden spoon she had been using and placed her hands on the countertop to hold herself up as her shoulders drooped with a sob.

Stefan quickly wiped his hands on a rag before he took hold of her shoulders turning her to face him. His heart nearly broke at the lost looked on her face and her tear-filled blue eyes as he pulled her into his arms letting her cry on his shoulder. He racked his brain trying to find the right words to comfort and console her, but he knew there were none. If Caroline was breaking down about this, to the point where she wasn't sleeping and he knew from Bonnie that Caroline had been locking herself away researching everything she could get her hands on to try and find a way to stop this from happening, he knew that she had finally accepted that fact that there was no way out of this. Silas was going to die.

Caroline pulled back wiping her eyes with her hands with a humorless laugh, "Sorry. I know you didn't exactly sign up for this this morning."

Stefan kept his hands on her shoulders, "Hey. I'm here for you no matter what Caroline. You're the sister I never knew I wanted but I know I could never live without. Whatever you need form me I'm here alright?"

Caroline smiled gratefully at him with a nod, turning back to her task she chuckled pointing the spoon at him, "Well since I _am_ the older sister that means you have to do as I say then huh?"

Stefan laughed as he picked the knife back up bumping his hip against hers, "Hey! I thought we weren't talking about your age?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Way to throw that back at me Stef."

"What are little brothers for?" He chuckled. Placing the fruit he had cut into bowls he tried to ask her casually, "So, Klaus?"

"What about him?" She deflected.

Rolling his eyes at her he turned to face her, "You know what I'm talking about. You're living here, with him."

Caroline bit her lower lip, tilting her head towards him, "I love him." She watched his eyes round in shock, "Before you say anything, I know who he is. I know he isn't going to change his dastardly Hybrid ways. And honestly Stef," She turned to face him completely; "I don't want him to. I mean obviously," She rolled her eyes, "It would be nice if he didn't just go in for the kill first and maybe it would be nice if he didn't take so much enjoyment in harassing my friends but…" She sighed and leaned her back against the counter behind her, looking at Stefan with gleaming eyes, "He gets me you know? I always felt that there wasn't anyone in this whole world who could love me for me. And then along comes this man, this terrible horrible man who terrorized my town and ruined my friends lives. And all while he was doing that, he turned my world upside down. What I thought was only a game to him, his attempts of wooing me, they weren't. And not matter how hard I tried, no matter how rude or mean I was to him. No matter how many times I used him, he stayed." Stefan shared her soft smile, "I just couldn't fight it anymore Stef, more than that, I didn't want to. He makes me feel," Her eyes flicked up to meet his, "Alive." She fiddled with her fingers waiting Stefan's verdict on what she had just told him.

Stefan reached forward, placing his hand on hers to stop her nervous movements, "Hey, I'm not upset Care."

"Even after everything he has done to you?" She asked him hesitantly.

"We've all done some pretty bad things Caroline. But you and I talked about this before, the night of the Winter Wonderland." They both paused as they remembered the conversation they had had. "I think you will be good for him. Just as I think he will be good for you." He hesitated before continuing, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high."

Caroline's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Klaus isn't one to…talk much about his feelings," He said carefully, "So just know that just because he doesn't say it to you, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

Caroline's lips curved into a wide smile as she told him, "He did tell me Stef."

Stefan felt shock knowing that Klaus of all people opened up to Caroline, but then again, Caroline did have that effect on those around her. She was always able to bring out the best in people, especially those she considered her own, "Well then, I guess this does call for a feast!"

They laughed together again, going back to their tasks of making breakfast. Caroline turned the stove on, giving the pans some time to warm up as she asked teasingly, "So, Rebekah?"

It was Stefan's turn to play deflection, "What about her?"

Caroline turned to face him after dropping some of the batter into the pan, "Oh come on Stef! You stayed here because you just had to make sure Rebekah was alright? An Original Vampire who by the way, can't die from a werewolf bite? Whose brother holds the cure and gave it to her?"

"She may not be able to die, but she can still hurt." Stefan muttered.

Caroline flipped the pancakes and then spun to face him, "Oh my God! You like her!"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "We have history. Of course I like her."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him as she looked him over. Taking a step closer to him, her trusty pointy finger back in play, "Stefan Salvatore, don't you dare lead her on. I know you are still hurting over this crap with Elena and your brother, but don't use Rebekah as a way to get over that."

Stefan's eyes shot to hers, "That's not what I'm doing." At her raised eyebrow he sighed, "That's not what I'm trying to do anyways." He looked back at her questionably, "Do you realize you are defending Rebekah, to me?"

"Look Stef," She told him softly, "I've been on the use-her-to-get-over-Elena bandwagon, and it is not a fun ride at all." She turned away from his look of sympathy to remove the pancakes and add more batter to the pan. "Besides," She said with a shrug adding bacon to the other, "She's the sister of my…" She cleared her throat, "She's Klaus's sister and it would be nice if I didn't have to get in the middle of you and her. I would kind of like it if her and I could at least try to get along, and you using her to get over Elena wouldn't help my cause."

"You really are serious about Klaus aren't you?" Stefan asked her in wonder that after all the complaining she had done about Rebekah she was willing to try and get along with her.

Caroline turned with an incredulous look on her face, waving her arm out beside her, "Hello? Where have you been? Did you not just hear me tell you that I love him?"

Stefan chuckled and placed a hand over his heart, "I promise I'm not using her and I'll be careful with her okay?"

She nodded her head once, "You had better. Because no matter how much I love you Stef and no matter how much Klaus loves _me_ , I don't think even I could stop him from whatever torture he would have planned for you if you hurt his baby sister."

Stefan gasped in mock surprise, "You mean you won't try to defend your own baby brother?"

Caroline pointed the spatula at him with her eyes squinted, "What did I say about that sass Salvatore?" His hands rose in surrender, "And duh! Of course I would defend you, but that doesn't mean I would be able to stop it completely."

The backdoor opened and shut with a quite bang bringing heavy footsteps along with it, "Who are we defending and why are we not stopping it Darling?" Kol came around the corner into the kitchen, "Oh look, it's my strumpet sister's toy of the week. It smells delicious in here." He attempted to reach around Caroline to snatch a taste of whatever she was making only to be wacked on the hand by the spatula in her hands.

Pointing the spatula at his shocked face, "You want breakfast then you can help set the table."

At her stern look that brokered no argument he raised his hands in surrender, "Alright. Alright. I'll even break out the good china." He began gathering the dishes, setting them on the island to be taken out to the dining room later, "Not that I should help, seeing as you and Nik decided to leave me and the delectable Bonnie all alone at the club."

Caroline blushed up to the roots of her hair at Stefan's questioning smirk, "Is that why you are getting home so late Kol? Did Bonnie leave you high and dry?" She teased with a grin to take the heat off of herself.

Kol stood proud as he placed the silverware on top of the plates, "Actually, Bonnie and I had a wonderful time together."

Caroline's grin dropped at the look in Kol's eyes, she knew that look very well. It was a look that spoke of someone who was smitten with whom they were talking about. "You know Kol;" She spoke slowly, "Bonnie is still hung up on Jeremy right?"

Kol picked up the stack of plates and paused in the swinging door to the dining room with a smirk, "Well, it's a good thing for me that the young Hunter is dead then isn't it?"

As the door swung closed behind him Stefan looked from the door to a contemplative Caroline as he cleaned up the mess left behind from cutting up the fruit, "Wow. Who would have thought that Kol would be interested in Bonnie." When Caroline didn't respond Stefan took a step closer to her, his voiced hushed, "Care, is something wrong?"

Caroline shook her head from her thoughts and smiled her Miss Mystic smile, "Everything's fine Stefan."

"Oh no. You can't hide behind that smile. I know that smile all too well. That's your, I-know-something-but-I hope-you-don't-see-it smile."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Isn't there enough going on without you trying to dig more up Stef?" She picked up the bowl of fruit from the counter and shoved it into his hands, "Now here, take these out to the table and try to play nice with Kol."

"I don't play nice with my sister's latest toys Darling!" Kol's voice was heard from the dining room.

Caroline chuckled, "Well then play nice with my friend!"

Kol appeared in the kitchen, "Since I am your friend, I always play nice with myself." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Ew! Gross Kol! Friends don't tell friends about what they do or don't do to themselves!" Caroline shuttered placing dishes in the sink, vaguely noticing the sun had risen.

"Really?" He asked as he grabbed the cloth napkins from a drawer, "I thought girls discuss these things together all the time? Why don't you tell us what you like to do to yourself, hmm?"

"Kol, I suggest you drop this line of questioning before your brother wakes up and stabs you with a fork." Caroline spoke as she placed the last of the pancakes on the tray, and turned to check on the bacon she had placed on the griddle.

"Too late."

All three turned their heads as Klaus walked into the room.

"And that's my cue to leave." Stefan spoke as he watched the irritated gaze Klaus was giving Kol. Holding the bowl of fruit in one hand he clapped the other on Kol's shoulder, "Come on, let's go finish setting the table. Don't worry Caroline, we will play nice."

A gasp came from Kol, "Stefan I'm shocked! Are you not playing nice with my sister?"

Stefan grimaced at Caroline's giggles as they walked out of the room.

Klaus let his eyes roam over Caroline's form before meeting her eyes only to find she was doing the same to him. Her eyes trailed from his bare feet, up his blue lounge pant covered legs, across his tight white T-shirt and on up to his amused faced. "See something you like Love?" He asked her cheekily as he wrapped his arms around her.

Caroline rubbed her hands slowly across his chest and up to his neck to play with the necklace peeking out from under the neckline of his shirt, "Hmm, maybe." She replied as she looked at him from under her lashes.

Klaus raised a brow at her before ducking his head into her neck, "Maybe? That's not what you were saying last night." He let his tongue make a trail over her neck and up to her ear pulling a contented sigh from her as she gripped his shoulders.

Pushing him away from her a fraction she told him sternly, "Okay, none of that."

"And why not?" He pouted as she removed herself from his arms to take the finished bacon from the griddle placing it on a tray.

"Because it's time for breakfast." She said as she placed the tray into his waiting hands giggling at the slump of his shoulders as he eyed the bacon and then her. Standing on her toes she placed a chaise kiss to his pouting lips, "Later." She whispered as she pulled away with a heated look.

His reply was stopped by the door swinging open again revealing his sister standing in a long pink robe. Clearing his throat he made his way past her with the tray in his hands, "Morning Bekah."

She shot him a hesitant but happy grin that he was speaking to her as he passed, "Morning Nik."

Caroline nervously began filling a carafe with orange juice, watching as Rebekah took a hold of the coffee pot. "So." She began, trying to think of what to say only to stop as Rebekah spoke as well.

"I heard what you said about me to Stefan." Rebekah said in a rush.

"Okay?" Caroline said wondering where this was going.

Rebekah struggled to get the words out of her mouth, "Thank you."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it off as if it was no big deal, "Yeah, no problem. I know what it's like to be on the get-over-Elena-train."

"Yes, well this doesn't make us friends or anything." Rebekah said snottily as she brushed past Caroline.

"Why you think I would assume otherwise is beyond me." Caroline replied just as snotty causing Rebekah to chuckle lightly.

She stopped before leaving the room, looking over her shoulder at Caroline who was directly behind her, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for all that you are going through."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that the cure wasn't what you hoped it would be."

The two women looked at each other for a moment before nodding and walking into the dining room, both feeling that they just might be able to form a friendship together after all.

The Grandfather clock was just striking Eight O'clock as the group sat at the table to eat when a knock sounded at the door. Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow as Caroline hurried her way to answer but relaxed as she placed a hand to his shoulder pushing him back into his seat. A few moments later Bonnie's voice could be heard from the foyer.

"Sorry I'm late Care, but a Seven A.M. wake up call for breakfast at eight was cutting it close."

Caroline giggled as she lead Bonnie to the dining room, "Don't worry about it Bon. Everything just got done and we were just sitting down."

"We?" Bonnie asked as they came into the room, she had thought when Caroline had texted her for breakfast it would just be the two of them. She couldn't explain the warmth that she felt when she saw Kol stand from the table to hold out a chair for her.

"Good morning Bonnie Lass."

"Morning." She mumbled out as she heard Rebekah scoff under her breath from across the table.

"What is it with you and bloody witches Kol?"

Kol sat in his chair next to Bonnie, "What is it with you and men who don't care for you sister?"

Their bickering went back and forth before Klaus hit the table with the palm of his hand, "Enough. If you two don't desist in the arguing I will send you off to your rooms like the children you are."

"What no dagger threats this early in the morning Nik?" Kol snarked.

"Not today dear brother," Rebekah said as she reached for the carafe of orange juice, "He has dear Caroline here to impress."

Kol shot Rebekah a conspiring look from across the table, "He is quite the smitten kitten is he not?" He said as he served the bacon to Bonnie and them himself.

"Yes, I wonder just when he will be leashed." Rebekah laughed as Kol joined in.

Klaus leaned back with a groan. Leave it to his siblings to be at each other's throats only to band together to turn on him.

"So Care? Any plans today?" Stefan asked and returned Caroline's thankful smile.

"She does actually; she needs to take Nik here out for a walk." Kol said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Kol. Now stop before your brother gets angry. I worked too hard this morning to make this breakfast to have it ruined by broken dishes and blood." Caroline said as she pour the syrup onto her pancakes.

"Hey, I helped." Stefan chuckled.

"Yes and thank you Stefan." She said primly.

"What about me? I set the table!" Kol whinned.

"Yes, yes. And I brought out the coffee. See we all helped." Rebekah scoffed as she took a bit of her bacon. "And you all say I strive for attention."

"Yes and we all know just the type of attention you strive for Strumpet."

"Kol, why don't you just stop it?" Bonnie leaned into him with a whisper.

"Yes Kol, why don't you listen to your own latest conquest?" Rebekah said as she folded her hand under her chin innocently.

"Please, as if he stands a chance with me." Bonnie huffed as she forked her pancake.

Kol's grin fell away but he could hear the unsure tone in her voice, "Admit it Bonnie Lass, I get under that delicious skin of yours."

"In your dreams Kol." Bonnie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Did we not cover this before Darling? Every night." Kol told her with a cheeky grin.

All the while, with the bickering and conversations going on, Klaus and Caroline locked eyes from across the table. With a sideways grin, Klaus raised his glass to her before taking a sip causing Caroline to do the same with a happy grin of her own.

"See!" Kol said suddenly pointing between the two of them, "Just look at those moon eyes they are making at each other."

"It's enough to make a girl lose her appetite." Rebekah scoffed before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, don't be jealous Sweetheart. It doesn't suit you. I'm sure you and the Ripper will be making them at each other again soon." Klaus smirked, "That is, if he ever gets over the doppelganger."

Caroline seen a flash of insecurity ripple across Rebekah's face and Stefan grip his fork a little tighter at Klaus's comment. "Klaus stop it." She told him softly.

Klaus spread his hands out in front of him, "What? I'm only speaking the truth Love."

Caroline opened her mouth to retort but stopped as his phone began to ring.

Pulling his phone from the pocket of his lounge pants he shot a devious smirk at Kol, who in turned leaned back in his chair, his arm slung over the back with a matching look as Klaus answered the call.

"Big brother, what a wonderful surprise."

"Yes, I am sure after what I ran into last night my call comes as quite the shock to you." Everyone in the room could hear the labored breathing as Elijah's voice echoed through the phone.

"Why what's the matter Elijah? You sound a bit winded." Klaus asked in mock concern.

"You know very well what happened Niklaus." Elijah said with a harsh tone.

"Do I? Oh do tell." Klaus said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Katerina and I were set upon by a pack of werewolves last night. But then you knew that already, did you not?"

"Perhaps. Speaking of, just how did the sweet Katerina fair last night? Calling to beg me for blood to save her?" Klaus replied cockily.

"You'll be happy to know she come out just fine in the end." Elijah's smirk could be heard through the phone.

"Oh brother, you stupid sap." Klaus stood from his chair, "Did you take the bite for her and now you are calling for the blood yourself. Isn't that just fantastic."

"No I'm not Niklaus." Klaus's smirk dropped at Elijah's response. "I will be just fine once the venom leaves my system in a few days. I am an Original after all."

"Elijah stop, just ask him for the damn blood." Katherine's muddled voice could be heard from the other end.

"You should listen to her Elijah. I'll give you the blood, you hand me the cure then her heart will drop on the floor and we will all be happy." Klaus said cruelly.

"I will do no such thing." Elijah voice echoed as strongly as he was able.

"I need that cure Elijah and I want it now." Klaus growled trough his teeth.

"Never."

"What? You dare to defy me, again!" Klaus shouted, livid at his brother's betrayal.

"I will not hand you the cure until you guarantee Katerina's safety and freedom."

"She will have her safety and freedom from me when she is dead." Klaus yelled rashly in his anger.

Kol jumped up from his chair, ripping the phone away from Klaus, "Elijah you don't understand. That cure is not what you think it is. We will work something out with Nik, maybe a private island for the doppel-bitch to reside on that he cannot find. But we need that cure for Caroline."

"Since when do you of all people side with Niklaus Kol? And why should you care if Caroline becomes human again?" Elijah asked with strict surety.

"You have no idea what you are toying with big brother. Caroline is my friend and I…" Kol snarled through the phone.

"Friend?" Elijah let out a humorless chuckle, "You don't do friends Kol. You use people just as Niklaus does and when you don't get your way you throw a tantrum that rivals even his own. Until Katerina's freedom is secure, we will be holding the cure. And don't think to find us again, we took care of that little mishap and had a blocking spell set in place." The line went dead and Kol tossed the phone harshly onto the table.

Klaus growled throwing his chair across the room, "Damn him! I will track them down and kill her in front of his delirious eyes right before I shove a damn dagger into his chest!"

"Why not just let Katherine have her freedom Klaus?" Stefan asked as he watched Caroline stand slowly from her chair.

"Because she does not deserve it! Not after all that she has done!" He snarled harshly.

"And my life isn't worth it then?" Caroline asked in a monotone voice.

"What?" Klaus faced her, unsure with where this was going.

"You heard me." She stepped around the table making her way closer to him while the other's watched on. "My life isn't worth her slipping away from your little vendetta against her?"

Klaus was at a loss for words, his mouth floundered open and closed unsure of what to say as the impact of how he handled the situation with his brother and Katerina became apparent.

"Right. Whatever." She scoffed, "Come on Bonnie. I feel the need to get out of here all of a sudden." Caroline eyed Klaus with anger before she stomped her way to the door. Bonnie followed behind her shooting Klaus a dirty look. Caroline paused, making a last minute decision, asking over her shoulder without turning to face the room, "Rebekah, you want to join us?"

Rebekah rose form her seat, "Sure." Whispering to Klaus on her way, "You should fix this. And by that I mean now Nik." She knew first-hand how her brother's words and action could hurt, but she also knew her brother was so use to thinking with his temper first at times without realizing the repercussions that could follow.

Klaus snapped into action, rushing after Caroline and gently stopping her with a hand on her arm, swallowing down the lump in his throat when she would not turn to look at him.

"Come on Bonnie, you can help me pick out my outfit for the day." Rebekah said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Bonnie looked at Caroline and only left with her after Caroline gave her a nod letting her know it was fine.

Klaus followed Caroline up the stairs and into their room, once the door shut behind them he spoke, "Caroline, I'm sorry." When she didn't respond but went about gathering clothes for the day he ran a hand through his hair, "Your life means more to me than anything else, you know that My Love."

"Do I?" She said with her lip curved in a snarl. "You could have fooled me." She yanked a dress off the hanger tossing it to the chaise lounge before pulling a matching bra and panties set out of her drawer, avoiding him as he stepped around her trying to gain her attention.

"Caroline please look at me."

The pleading tone of his voice made her cave with a sigh, turning with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, leveling him with a hard cold look.

Klaus swallowed at her frigidness that was aimed at him, it had been so long since she had looked at him in such a way. It was a look he never wanted, nor thought, he would see from her again, at least this soon after declaring their love to one another.

"Well?" She asked harshly when he was taking too long to speak.

Klaus sighed, "Remember what we talked about before? What you explained about relationships?" At her nod he took it as a means that she recalled and continued, "I made a mistake Caroline. A mistake that I will fix by the end of today I promise." He took a chance and stepped closer to her with his head casted low, his blue eyes giving her an adorable puppy dog look. "I really am sorry My Love."

"I know you are." She shook her head, "Look I know who you are. I know you have these grudges against people that are hard for you to let go. But, you know me. I will not play second fiddle to anything every again Klaus." His eyes shone with the sorrow that he had caused her to feel this way. She cupped the side of his face, "I know that's not what you were trying to do. You had a knee jerk reaction to being told what to do, on top of the fact that it was about Katherine. If anyone can get it I can alright?" She waited for his nod before continuing, "But from now on, our knee jerk reactions have to be about each other first."

"So you are saying you will be doing this as well?" Klaus asked her hesitantly.

"Duh!" She said with a roll of her eyes, "I meant what I said last night Klaus. I love you. All of you. That means you come before anyone else in my life, even when you make stupid idiotic mistakes."

He leaned down placing his lips gently on hers in a soft sweet kiss before pulling back a fraction, "I value you and your life above all else Caroline. I'm sorry I let my old habits possible get in the way of that."

Caroline gave him an understanding smile, "Well it's a good thing you are the Original Hybrid that can figure just about anything out." before pressing her lips back to his. Just as he slanted his mouth across her with his hands sliding down in an attempt to cup her bottom she pulled away with a giggle.

"None of that now, I have to get ready." She giggled as she flounced away scooping up her clothes.

"You're still going out? Why, I thought we were fine now." Klaus licked his lips casting a heated lust filled look at her as she dropped her robe and began removing her clothing to change. "I've heard tell that make-up sex can be quite the adventure." He tilted his head as she bent over stark naked to pull the panties up her long lean legs.

Caroline giggled as she pulled her panties up and hooked her bra on, "We are fine. But the make-up sex will have to wait till later."

Klaus groaned as he watched her bend over to pull her dress up, covering her gorgeous body from his viewing pleasure, "But you are still leaving."

Caroline moved to the bathroom quickly fixing her hair and adding a natural coat of make-up to her face, "I'll be back later." She said before finishing up and heading back out into their room to step into her shoes, "Right now I am going to have some girl time."

"Yes, and with my sister no less." He huffed.

Caroline scooped her purse up from the table by the door, "Yeah, with your sister and Bonnie. Don't you think it would be a good idea if Rebekah and I could try and get along?"

Klaus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her placing a tender kiss on the side of her neck, "It would make my life a bit easier."

Caroline turned her body around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck with a smile, "Exactly!" She used her arms to pull him down for a kiss that he tried to turn deeper only to have her slither out of his hold and bounce to the door. Placing her hand on the handle she turned with a pointed glare at him, "No make-up sex for you until you fix this mess you made."

Klaus clapped his mouth shut and folded his hands behind his back with a nodded watching her bounce out of the room and out of the house with his sister and Bonnie in tow. He sank down onto the bed with his elbows on his knees placing his head tiredly in his hands with a groan. Lifting his head he glanced around the room, his eyes picking up everything that showed the signs of Caroline being so immersed in his life and heart. He could scarcely believe that she had forgiven his complete blunder about the cure so easily. A fire lit inside of him in a burning rage at himself. Here her life was on the line and he allowed his pathetic vendetta against Katerina to get in the way of that. He loved her more than he ever believed possible for anyone to love another, and he allowed his temper to jeopardize her safety.

Clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth together Klaus stood from the bed with a purpose as he went to the closet to gather his clothing for the day. As she said, he was The Original Hybrid, he would find his brother and give him whatever he wanted in return for the cure. He would not fail her again.

.

.

.

* * *

Hope that was fun, leave me a little something won't you Hun ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you all so much for your votes in the 2016 Klaroline Awards. While this story didn't win, I want to tell you all thank you for even nominating me in the first place! It was just beyond amazing that you even considered me at all! I know my updates have been slower than normal but I truly appreciate all of your love and support! I am honored beyond belief that because of all of you I can now say I was a finalist in the 2016 Klaroline Awards on Tumblr! I may be the writer here but I would be nothing without each and every one of you!

So this chapter is coming in at just shy of 11,000 words. I didn't cut it off at a cliffhanger, well not a big one anyways. There is just so much going on in this one that I felt it would be best to stop where I did. The next chapter will pick right up where I left off so don't worry about missing anything!

370 Reviews, 273 Followers and 167 Favorites! YOU ALL ROCK! THANK YOU!

This story is quickly coming to a close! I know! I know! BUT remember, we do have the sequel coming!

Also I started a One-Shot/Drabbles series called _Songs of the Moment_. Check it out! Send me prompts!

PS Sorry that I am a little behind on my replies to your reviews! I love and appreciate each and every one!

 **Mips2020:** I tried to send you a private message in regards to your review on chapter 25 but it said you have that feature blocked. Thank you so much for your review! I am happy to hear you are loving this story! And thanks for the comment about my rhymes! I tried really hard to put a new on in every chapter.

 **KacoMU** : I am hoping that Caroline will go to New Orleans! ;)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus walked down the hall and into the upstairs study full of purpose, knowing he had to utilize the time that was granted to him with Caroline out of the house.

Kol glanced up from the grimoire he was leafing through with a cock of his head, "What has you looking so chipper Nik? You look as though you just found the one person you've been dying to kill."

Klaus smirked, "Perhaps I have." His gaze turned serious as he demanded, "I need you to contact Silas for me. Tell him to meet us here within the hour."

"Why wait that long when I am standing here now?"

Klaus turned on his heels looking towards the doorway in mild disbelief to find Silas himself strutting into the room with his hands in his pockets. "How did you get in here? Furthermore, when did you get here?"

"I have my ways." Silas spoke cryptically with a grin as he meandered his way around the room picking up random trinkets here and there. "The real question of the day would be how you could screw up so royally on obtaining the cure from your own brother." His displeasure with the outcome bled coldly into his eyes and tone.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak and Silas angrily slashed his hand through the air cutting him off. Klaus tried valiantly to push the words out of his mouth, his eyes widened as he discovered that he could not utter so much as a growl. His sharp angry eyes shot an accusing glare at Silas.

Silas's hand that he held in the air out towards Klaus turned to point a shaking finger in his direction, "You do not get to speak Hybrid." He spat with rage pouring off him with every word, "I entrusted you with her safety. I expected you to treat her and this situation with the upmost care and finesse that you are widely known for. However I find that you let some petty grudge get in the way of holding the only thing that can save my daughter's life?!" Silas's footsteps pounded across the wooden floor until he was nose to nose with the Hybrid in question, "Please," He sneered, "tell me your pitiful excuses for failing my daughter! For failing me!"

Klaus released a pent up growl as Silas freed him from his hold. Shooting daggers at the man from his livid blue eyes he rubbed his throat, "It was a miscalculation on my part that, I assure you, I have a plan to rectify immediately."

Silas narrowed his eyes at Klaus as he shifted through his thoughts, "Hmm. Yes I can see that."

Klaus ground his teeth together as he spat, "I don't care if you are Caroline's Father. You would do well to stay out of my head!"

Silas took hold of a chair at the table were Kol was seated, spinning it around to straddle it with his arms flung over the back in front of him with a wide grin, "Why waste time with pointless planning and negotiations when we can just skip to the part where we execute said plan?"

Klaus's eyes lit up with pleasure, "You will do it then?"

Silas shrugged his shoulders while studying his nails, "Imitate you in order to gain the cure but also leave you open to carry out your petty revenge against your brother and his lover? Why not? It could be mildly entertaining."

Klaus grinned roguishly as his well thought out plan would be coming to fruition, allowing him to gain everything he wanted. His grin fell swiftly off his face as Silas spoke once more.

"Though I am curious, if you had to choose between your revenge or the cure. Which would it be?"

The unwavering answer flashed through Klaus's mind in an instant bringing a true smile to Silas's face.

"That is what I thought Niklaus. You are lucky, if there had been any hesitation what's so ever I would have struck you down where you stand."

"It's quite possibly that I would have allowed you to." Klaus muttered unsure about how he felt with this man, no matter who he was, rifling through his mind.

"Uh!" Kol groaned as he tilted his head over the back of his chair, "Can we be done with this sickening display of Father and Son bonding and let the rest of the class in on this devious little plan of yours?"

"It's quite simple really, Silas here," Klaus waved his hand towards the man and began strutting around the room proud of the plan he had created, "will go in wearing my face, construct a deal with Elijah over the cure and the safety of his precious whore. Elijah will be his self-righteous suit wearing self, thinking he has gained the upper hand on me, not knowing all the while that I have no obligations to uphold to said agreement seeing as it was never me who made the deal in the first place." He finished with a satisfied smirk.

"One problem brother, Elijah knows we tracked him and forewarned us that we would no longer have the means to do so again. I'm not sure even if I combined my powers with Bonnie's if it would work." Kol said as he began trying to think of ways around that little problem.

Silas stood from the chair, turning it back around into its place before he grinned, "Leave that to me Kol. You will find my powers are just a touch more…shall we say advanced then yours." He glanced back at Klaus, "Time to put in that phone call. I'd like to have this accomplished quickly to spend some quality time with my daughter this evening."

Klaus felt a pit rise in his stomach in apprehension about Caroline. Hesitantly he asked, "Are you sure that is wise? Not only does she weaken the longer the two of you are together, but she still needs to come to terms with your impending demise."

"I will be spending the evening with my daughter. Alone." Silas replied in a hardened tone, "As for your concerns for her, first off her connection with you as well as having your blood in her system will maintain her strength for the time being. As for your second," Silas sighed mournfully, "There is no helping that matter. But even more importantly it's all the more reason to spend the time with her while I am able to."

Klaus was anxious over the many ways this could end up hurting her in the long run, but knew Silas was right. She needed to spend time with her Father before she lost him for good.

Silas understood, and was thankful that this man held such a love for his daughter that he did not hold back even to her own Father. It gave him a sense of peace, knowing that even if he would not be here, alive, to watch her grow, to protect her himself, that this man, this Hybrid would do anything for her. As well as give her the love and support she so rightly deserved. He was under no misconception that there would not be times of struggles and strife between the two of them. They were both two very head strong powerful creatures, both dead set on having things done their own way. But therein lays his absolute confidence that the two of them would always stand tall beside one another; that they would always come out on top in the end. Their genuine love for each other as well as their deep rooted connection, which they still had no idea just how deeply it ran, would always keep them together.

Silas shook himself out of his inner thoughts with a clearing of his throat as he realized the other two men in the room were staring at him strangely, "I would prefer to keep it a surprise to my daughter about this evening. And I think it would be best if she and I spent our time together on the grounds of your estate. That way if she does weaken, you will be close at hand." He looked at Klaus through narrowed eyes, "Just not too close. Like I said, I would like some quality time alone with her."

Klaus nodded his head feeling the pit in his stomach lessen with the knowledge she would be close to him should anything go wrong, "I can agree to that."

"Good. Now make the call." Silas ordered as he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

Klaus slipped his phone out of his pocket hitting Elijah's contact. After the fourth ring a voice that caused his jaw to clench could be heard through the speaker, "Klaus. Did you come to your senses so soon and finally decide that your own brother shouldn't have to go through this much pain. Color me impressed, I never thought you actually had a heart in that stone cold chest of yours."

"You would do well not to bate me Katerina." Klaus growled as he held the phone tighter in his hand.

"Why I would never." She said in mock offence.

"Enough with your games Katerina. You have been nothing but a thorn in my side for the past five-hundred years."

She scoffed, "I think your logic is twisted in the wrong direction."

"Whoever is the thorn to who means nothing. As I am sure my dear brother is a touch, shall we say, indisposed at the moment," He smirked as she snarled. "I gather I can broker this deal through you. Since it is all for you in the end isn't Katerina?"

"I'm listening." Her hesitant intrigue could be heard through the phone.

Silas in the meantime was able to filter through her thoughts, finding her exact location and pointing it out on the map they had placed across the table.

"You give me the cure, no tricks mind you, and I will give you my word that you will be free from my everlasting torment." Klaus spoke spinning her in his web.

"I'll accept," She rushed only to carefully follow with, "but I want something else as well."

"Why am I not surprised. You always were a selfish creature." Klaus scoffed, "Please regale me with your demands."

"Right, as if you have room to talk. Let me guess, you want to get your hands on the cure not to give it to Caroline but to be sure Elena gets it. That way you have your hybrid army as well as the immortal girl of your little dreams." She taunted him as she laughed.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Klaus replied interjecting just enough hesitance in his voice to allow her to think she was on the right track. He cared not what she thought he had planned for the cure after he had it in his possession, so long as she was left in the dark about it's true purpose.

"Oh I know all about your little infatuation with the blonde baby vamp." Her voice grated on his last nerve, "I'd even suggest that you should thank me."

Klaus chuckled darkly, "Thank you? And why would I be doing that?"

"Well," She drew the word out as if she was about to tell a great secret. "I was the one to turn her."

Klaus rolled his eyes, if only she knew how much that fact pissed him off instead of pleased him, but he could not afford to get into another row with her. Not with what was at stake. "Enough of your prattle. Tell me what else it is that you want."

"A vile of your blood." Her voice came out stronger than he knew she felt at the moment.

"Not happening." Klaus replied with a scoff.

"Wait!" Her tone colored with urgency, "Not much, just enough to cure one single wolf bite."

Klaus's eyes rounded in shocked disbelief, "You want it to cure Elijah."

"Yes. And as his brother, the brother that he has stood by through everything, you should want to give it to him." Her try at manipulating him fell flat.

"Yes, look how closely he stands beside me now." Klaus heard her being to speak once more but put a stop to it, done with this charade, "Very well. Your freedom and a single dose of my blood in exchange for the cure, then we shall never have to see or speak ever again."

"Sounds like a perfect future to me." Her smile and happiness could be heard in her tone.

"Fantastic!" Klaus walked over to the map looking at the location Silas pointed out on the map, "Meet me at the park on the corner of Elm and Cyprus. I'm sure you know the place seeing as your cozy little bungalow has a spectacular view of it."

She released a shocked gasp, "How did you…"

"How did I know where you and my brother were hiding? I've told you before Katerina never to cross or underestimate me." He chuckled darkly. He just couldn't help himself from injecting her with the terror he felt she rightfully deserved. "You think I didn't know just where you were over all these centuries? You really think that _you_ could out run _me_? A fox never can hide from a wolf for long. You running in fear every time you had just begun to settle down has brought me great pleasure, as well as a good laugh at your expense." Rolling his eyes at the identical looks of displeasure from Silas and Kol, Klaus wrapped up his conversation, "Now you can settle wherever your fickle heart leads you without fear of me hunting you down. But I will warn you only once Katerina, if what you hand over is not the real cure, if you think to defy me again, I will dagger Elijah for all eternity and turn you into my, what is it they call them now, ah yes, my person punching bag. You know how my temper gets when I am feeling moody."

"I'll be there with the cure in hand." She sneered through the phone before hanging up.

.

.

.

The girls were rummaging through the racks at one of the only higher end stores Mystic Falls had to offer.

"You know, when you said we were going shopping, I assumed you meant somewhere a bit more…prestigious then this." Rebekah commented with a look of disgust on her face as she flicked a dress on the rack as if appalled that it had even touched her fingers.

Caroline giggled from across the rack next to Bonnie, "I know it's not the best place to buy clothes Rebekah, but every now and then I've came across some really amazing stuff here."

"Yes well, we could have just driven in to Richmond. At least then we wouldn't be shifting through these bad quality items like a bunch of lower class bargain hunters." Rebekah spoke in her prissy tone even as she found something that wasn't too horrible and laid it over her arm to try on later.

"Well not all of us can afford the prices on all those high class brands." Bonnie grumbled but smiled as she found a flowy purple top that she loved.

"Besides," Caroline shrugged as she pulled another garment off the rack, "This shopping trip is more about bonding then anything. Plus," She said with a smile as she carried a yellow silk dress over to Rebekah, "This would look amazing on you. Especially paired with that cute short cut white jacket you have hanging in your closet."

Rebekah eyed the dress, trying to hide her pleasure at the item as well as Caroline's sunshiny smile. Rolling her eyes she snatched the dress from her laying it over her own arm, "I suppose it could do for a night at the Grill in this little Podunk town."

"That's the spirit! Now come on!" She said with a huge smile as she took ahold of Rebekah's free arm, choosing not to comment on the other items underneath the yellow dress that Rebekah obviously deemed worthy enough to try on. "Two dressing rooms just opened up. You want to share Bonnie?"

"No, I'm going to keep looking a little bit." Bonnie said absentmindedly over her shoulder as she continued looking through the racks to find something to go with the purple shirt she fell in love with. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the bell ring over the door to the shop signaling that someone had entered. It wasn't until someone touched her arm that she even knew anyone besides them and the store clerk were even there.

"Bonnie! I am so glad I found you. I have to talk to you."

"Elena! Hey, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Bonnie shifted the clothes in her arms nervously while her eyes flicked over to the dressing rooms and back to Elena standing in front of her.

"I've been trying to call you; I even stopped by your house. Since I couldn't reach you I thought maybe you would be out around town somewhere." Elena explained feeling relieved at finally finding Bonnie.

Bonnie shifted guiltily on her feet at the mention of the phone calls that she had been ignoring. She just couldn't help it. She didn't want to lie to Elena, but with everything going on she wasn't sure just how a newly-having-her-humanity-back Elena would react to everything. "Oh sorry 'Lena. My phone's been on silent in my purse since yesterday. I hadn't even thought to check it."

"It's fine Bonnie, don't worry about it." She gave a calm reassuring smile, "There's just something really strange going on and I really need to talk to you about it and Stefan and Caroline." Elena said with a roll of her eyes.

"What about me?" Caroline asked as she stepped out of the dressing room to show Bonnie the outfit she had tried on.

Elena grimaced as she seen Caroline but her face quickly turned into a scowl as Rebekah stepped out as well wearing a yellow dress. "You're here with her?"

Rebekah scoffed, "Some people find my company charming Elena. Some might even say they enjoy it more than backstabbing whiners with the personality of a flea."

Caroline and Bonnie both groaned at Rebekah's insult, knowing it was only going to cause problems.

"Oh really? As what? Apposed to someone who sleeps with anything that smiles at her?" Elena snarled as she crossed her arms.

"Why you little tart! As if you have any room to speak of who sleeps with whom. Isn't it you that decided _brothers_ were your best course of action? That of course," She sneered with a vicious grin, "after you ran through all the other men in this town."

"I did not!" Elena yelled as her arms fell to her sides.

"Oh no that's right." Rebekah snapped her fingers as if she had just recalled something, "Outside of the Salvatore brothers with everyone else you are nothing but a tease."

"That's rich coming from the Original slut herself!" Elena shouted, the veins beneath her eyes blinking in and out of sight with her anger.

"Ok that's enough!" Caroline stepped in between them before things got any more ugly, "I really think it's time for you to go."

Elena folded her arms across her chest, "Yeah. I agree. Bye Rebekah." She said self-assured with a grin on her face.

Rebekah felt her eyes sting with tears that she pushed back. She would not allow these pathetic little girls…her inner thoughts were stopped as Caroline spoke up.

"No, I was talking about you Elena." Caroline said with a hard tone, her own arms folded over her chest as she cocked her hip out to the side.

Elena's mouth dropped open in surprise, "You cannot be serious?" She looked between all girls' faces; Caroline's hard look, Rebekah's smug triumphant smirk and Bonnie's nervous pitying smile.

Caroline sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides, "Look 'Lena. You me and Bonnie have been friends for a long time. But sometimes things happen and friends grow apart."

"And sometimes _friends_ pick the wrong side." Elena interjected harshly.

Caroline huffed sadly shaking her head, "You have no idea what's going on Elena. And I am starting to think that even if you did, you still wouldn't be on board."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Elena said feeling offended, the sinking feeling in her stomach that she was missing something huge settled in as she remembered how Stefan had said something similar recently.

Caroline rubbed her forehead, "I know why you were looking for Bonnie. I'm sure," She continued with an eye roll, "you just wanted her help in whatever scheme you think the Mikaelson's are pulling. But there isn't any scheme Elena. You just have to realize that somethings," She blew out a breath, "Somethings are just bigger than and have nothing to do with you." Caroline turned to face Rebekah resigned that Elena might never be able to understand anything that didn't involve her, "Come on Rebekah, let's finish trying on our clothes."

Rebekah turned on her heels, walking proudly next to Caroline in amazement at how well she handled the doppelganger.

Elena shook herself out of her stunned silence and turned to Bonnie, "Bonnie please." Her eyes pleaded with her, "You have to help me figure out what's going on. Something's not right here!" With Stefan and Caroline acting so strangely and secretive she was sure of it.

Bonnie's shoulders slumped, "Elena…I think Care's right. Until you can accept that sometimes our lives change as well as the people in it, I don't think you should be a part of this."

"So there is something going on." Elena knew she was right when Bonnie turned her head to the side. "Fine. Keep your secrets with your new friends. Just don't come looking for my help when it all blows up in your faces." Spinning on her heels Elena stomped her way out of the shop.

Bonnie sighed deeply as she watched Elena walk out of the shop; she loved Elena she really did. It had been the three of them together for as long as she could remember. But things changed. People changed. And if Elena couldn't grow with them, she sighed again at the thought, they would be forced to leave her behind. She felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned her head to see a similar look of sorrow on Caroline's face.

"Maybe someday she'll come around." Caroline's voice was full of cautious hopefulness. "I just don't think right now is the time. I'm not sure if her and Damon would help or just get in the way of what is coming."

"Yeah I kind of feel the same way," Bonnie sighed in agreement. "But how long is it going to take before she comes around?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But I guess that's the perk of her being a vampire, she has forever to change her mind."

"Yeah, unlike some of us." Bonnie gave her a pointed look.

Caroline's face cringed at what Bonnie meant, "Sorry. But who knows? She might come around sooner rather than later and plus, if you think about it, Esther found a way to stick around and so did my Father so who can say for sure just how long you will be around for." Caroline's eyes lit up with an idea causing her to clap her hands in excitement, "How about after we get through all this we start looking into it?"

"I'm just trying to get through all this and graduate High School on time. That's all I can afford to think about right now. Speaking of that," The two girls turned making their way over to the dressing rooms, "You haven't been in class lately. Aren't you worried about graduating with us?"

Caroline bit her lip then licked them before muttering, "I kind of don't have to be in class to graduate."

Bonnie looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes rounded in shock, "You're not compelling your diploma are you? That doesn't seem like you at all."

Caroline took Bonnie's choice of clothing out of her arms to hang in the dressing room, "I kind of already have enough credits to graduate." She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Since when?" Bonnie asked.

"Since before Christmas?" She meant to say it as a statement but it came out as more of a question.

"Oh my gosh Care, That's amazing! Why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie said with a smile feeling pride in her best friend.

"Well I had the option not to attend classes but I wanted to finish out the year with my friends. And even if I am an overachiever, I didn't want to come off as if I was bragging. Then all this stuff happened so when I moved out of my," She huffed and reworded herself, "well when I moved in with Klaus, I filled out the paperwork so I could stop going to school."

"This actually works out better for me." Bonnie said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked before she shut the dressing room door to change back into her own clothes.

"Well now that you don't have to worry about your own assignments you can help me get mine done." Bonnie said causing Caroline to giggle on her way back out of the dressing room.

Rebekah stepped out of her dressing room holding the few items she deemed worth enough to add to her closet trying to pretend she didn't overhear them talking, "So I see the self-absorbed doppel-whiner left."

Caroline and Bonnie attempted to hide their smirks at that. "Yes, Elena left." Caroline answered.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Well I'm just going to go try these things on."

After Bonnie shut the door Caroline noticed how Rebekah stood there her eyes flicking between the items in her arms and Caroline as she picked at the clothing she held.

"You do know this isn't some ploy right?" Caroline said to her softly.

"What are you blathering about?" Rebekah asked with her head held high.

"I really do want to try and be friends." Caroline offered her a small smile.

Rebekah scoffed, "Right. You are only doing what other's before you have tried and failed to do."

"And what's that?" Caroline asked with her eyebrow raised as they made their way to the cashier's counter.

"You think you are the first of my brother's paramours to try and use me to get closer to him?" Rebekah replied cockily.

"You Mikaelson's are so paranoid." Caroline huffed with an eye roll not letting Rebekah's comment get to her.

"So you are going to try and tell me you are not using a so-called friendship with me to gain my brother's favor?"

"Actually it's kind of the opposite." At Rebekah's skeptical look Caroline continued to explain, "Look I really think, maybe in some alternate universe, we could actually be friends. I mean come on! The two of us together? We would make a hell of a team. Plus, it's not about me using you to gain your brother's favor." She scoffed with an eye roll, "It's about me helping _you_ gain _his."_

"So you are saying by us being…friends…you think it will help Nik be less angry with me?" She asked thinking it over. Her brother was hung up on the girl and she wasn't terrible company.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "His and Kol's as well. But if you really aren't interested…" She let her sentence drag out.

Rebekah eyed her with that new found feeling of respect that she had found for the other blonde, "Well." She said primly as she placed her purchases on the counter, "It would be nice to have another female around. And I suppose you will do."

"If that's your way of saying you want to be friends then I'll take it." Caroline laughed happily that her plan was working. It wasn't too much of a hardship for her; Rebekah was surprisingly not as terrible as she first thought.

.

.

.

Silas strutted his way into the parlor at the Mikaelson's where both Klaus and Kol had been waiting since his call. Holding out his hand he handed Klaus the small box containing the cure.

Klaus's eyes glittered and a smile over took him as he opened it to see the cure staring back at him. Closing the lid he looked up at Silas, "You did it. Not that I ever had any doubts." He said as he went over to a painting hanging on the wall. Taking it down gently to reveal nothing but a blank wall until he pressed down allowing a seamless panel to open which behind laid a door to a hidden safe. Once the cure was placed inside, the painting hanging back over the hidden panel he turned to face Silas, "Were there any incidents I should be aware of?"

Silas grinned, "If you count the fact that Katerina brought me a fake cure, on your older brother's orders no less, as something that you would want to be made of aware of then yes."

Klaus felt fury flow through him as his eyes tinged with yellow, "What?"

Kol stood from his chair, his own fury bring out the veins beneath his eyes, "You mean after the so-called promise of his tramp's freedom he still was out to betray us?"

"Just how did you handle things after you discovered their indiscretions?" Klaus asked holding onto his barely controlled rage.

"I made Katerina recall only giving you the wrong cure. Had her take me to their little love nest. Once your brother had taken your blood and his mind was clear, I used my own tricks to have him exchange the fake cure for the real one and left him unaware of what had truly transpired. He still thinks he has the real cure." Silas began shaking his head, "It is a true shame how the doppelganger line has turned out. The Original was truly a selfless person."

"Maybe that is the curse of the doppelganger line. They worsen with each one." Klaus spat as he filled a tumbler with Scotch.

"That's right; you have known three of them. Tell me, what was the one from your human days like? Tatia was her name was it not?" Silas asked in genuine curiosity.

Klaus winced at the reminder of yet another of the doppelgangers that had pulled the proverbial wool over his eyes. "Yes her name was Tatia."

Silas narrowed his eyes in Klaus's direction, "Hmm. Just why are you closing yourself off from me I wonder?"

Kol sprung out of his chair clapping his hands as he spoke with unrepentant glee, "Now that Silas is quite the story!"

"Kol, do shut up." Klaus growled through his teeth.

"Oh come now brother. Silas here," He said as he swung his arm around Silas's shoulder, "should get to hear all about the doppelgangers and their penitence for coming between brothers and all."

Silas turned his head to face Kol with a grin, "Who? You and Niklaus here?"

Kol's expression dropped from his glee to morph into a face of disgust, "That lot has never tempted me to do anything to them but bodily harm. No. It was Nik and Elijah that fell into that wench Tatia's trap."

"Oh? Do tell." Silas asked with a smirk.

Klaus huffed as he stomped his way over to the side table to pour himself another drink tuning out Kol's explanation of the havoc Tatia had caused so long ago. He had no need to hear just what a fool he had been in the past when it came to that woman. He had no clue how Elijah could stomach any version of her. They were all the same; selfish and conceded, only looking after themselves. It sounded to him as if the real doppelganger curse was just that. Where the first, this Amara, Silas spoke of had given herself freely out of love of others, the rest only lived for themselves whether they realized it or not.

A hand on his shoulder drew him out of his inner brooding.

"I would have to agree with your idea there Niklaus." Silas whispered. "It would seem that none of those to follow Amara carried with them their true legacy. Instead they turned into selfish self-serving creatures. It's hard to believe that they were cut from the same cloth."

Klaus failed to hold back his irritation at having his mind read yet again from crossing his face. His gaze swiped the room around them, noticing Kol was nowhere to be found. "Did my brother annoy you to the point that you did away with him or did he just lose interest in a pointless retelling of the past?"

Silas chuckled, "Nether. He is off looking over the spell to ensure his and Caroline's survival as well as the destruction of the Other Side." Silas watched as Klaus's eyes turned introspective. Keeping his voice low he waved his hand granting the Hybrid permission to precede, "You have something you wish to ask me?"

"Once the Other Side is gone, just where is it you will go? Do you even know?" It was a thought that had plagued his mind since learning that the Other Side was not something formed from Nature but an extremely intricate spell woven by a vengeful witch.

"Of course I know." Klaus watched as Silas's eyes glazed over in what could only be named as longing, as if he was seeing the possibility of home for the first time in years.

Silas chuckled with a shake of his head, casting the look from his eyes, "Yes I suppose you could call it that. Home. What a truly profound thought Niklaus." He poured himself a drink and turned to face Klaus, "You must remember that this _Other Side_ as it is known was not always what awaited us once we passed on. From the dawn of time, but what has been forgotten and lost to time, is what was known as the Infinite Realm. It is a place that, not surprising from its name, knows no bounds."

"What do you mean?" Klaus's eyes glittered as his mind drew in this new and unknown knowledge.

"Think of it this way My Son, one man's Heaven could be another man's Hell. Just the same as one's happiness could be another's misery." Silas watched as this information sunk in as he took a sip of his drink.

"So you are saying that the Infinite Realm holds peace for all who pass through there?" Klaus's forehead furrowed at the thought. He knew of many who would pass on that were not deserving of such a thing.

"Oh no. Not in the slightest My Son." Silas said with a soft smile and a shake of his head. "Tell me, does all mankind merit such a thing? Think of people such as Hitler or Stalin, do you feel they warrant such peace?"

"Of course not." Klaus scoffed. He knew in some circles he himself was considered a tyrant, someone who took immense pleasure in other's suffering. But never had he sought out the complete demise of an entire race or group of people. He might cause mayhem and murder for his own gain, but never had he contemplated the destruction of an entire civilization. Granted he had to admit that others would not agree.

"And so," Silas spoke drawing him out of his inner thoughts, "in the Infinite Realm there are those who will find purgatory for as long as deemed necessary before they ever have the chance of finding the peace they crave."

Klaus licked his lips before asking his next question, "Do you think those who have passed, those not of the supernatural, do you think they are there now?"

A smile lit Silas's face; he was filled with pride that Klaus had even thought to ask such a thing. "Without a doubt. The Other Side was created to hold only those that lived within the supernatural world, not those who were human." A wistful yet happy sigh left him, "I look forward to having the chance at seeing my wife once again." Klaus's eyes flickered around the room drawing Silas's attention to the introspective Hybrid once more, "What is on your mind? You can ask or talk to me about anything you know."

He swallowed deeply before uttering, "My brother." Klaus felt his heart pound as he breathed out the name he had not spoken aloud for so long, "Henrik. Will you…Could you…?" Klaus struggled as he cleared his throat unable to put to voice what he wanted to ask.

"Find him and look after him by chance?" Silas asked softly with a smile. "And no, it did not take reading your mind to figure out what you were trying to say. It is a normal thing to worry over a loved one." Silas took a step closer to Klaus, placing his hand on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze, "It would be my honor to find the young Henrik. Though I am sure he has watched over you all throughout the years."

Klaus visibly grimace, "I truly hope he has not. He would not be proud of what we have all turned into over the centuries."

"Circumstance has a way of changing us and how others view us as well. But who knows," Silas shrugged his shoulders and stepped away from Klaus, "maybe one day you will know for sure just how Henrik thinks and feels of you and your actions."

Silas began to walk to the doorway, set on leaving before his daughter returned, to handle a few more things before spending time alone with her. He almost made it out of the room before Klaus self-depreciating laugh stopped him.

"I am sure whatever it is that decides what we endure once we reach the Infinite Realm, I will not be amongst those existing in peace."

"You never know Niklaus. The thing that decides that might just surprise you." Silas spoke cryptically. He knew what would be asked next, he debated on giving the answer to Klaus or not. But in the end it was the look of utter hopelessness, of him truly believing that there was nothing redeemable about himself, that had Silas answer honestly when asked.

"And what thing is that?"

"Your true essence. Which yes, before you ask, can change over time and along with the circumstances you are involved in." Silas took a step back towards Klaus, "But ask yourself this, everything you have ever done, ever crime you have ever committed, what was its purpose? What have you done that was for your own selfish gain versus what have you done that was for the gain or assistance of others, of those you love? Does your good outweigh your bad? If not, can you rectify that in an honest and pure way?" Silas watched as Klaus licked his lip and went deep into his own mind, "Now, I think I shall take my leave. I will return later. Please remember not to speak of my coming back to Caroline. I shall see you later Niklaus." With a nod of his head he left the Hybrid who was swimming in his own thoughts and questions.

.

.

.

Caroline dumped her bags on the chaise lounge in the bedroom then followed the sounds of the soft classical music into the art studio down the hall. The door was open and the sight of Klaus in his paint splattered jeans and T-shirt standing in front of an easel was something she wished she could capture on film. His face seemed serine, without a hint of the worry or the burden he normally carried with him lately when he thought she wasn't looking. It seemed art really was his passion, something he could do to really lose himself in. With a mischievous smirk she carefully and quietly pulled her phone out of the back pocket of the jeans she had changed into and quickly snapped a picture.

Hearing the click of the camera Klaus swiftly turned his head to the doorway to find Caroline leaning against its frame looking down at her phone with a tender smile.

"Just what do you think you are doing My Love?" He asked with a tender smile of his own.

"Hmm nothing." She said as she made a few more motions on her phone before placing it back in her pocket and pushed her body off the doorframe swinging her arms, "Just updating my background is all."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, "Is that so?" He set his pallet and brush down and flashed to her side pulling her phone from her pocket. "Let's see what you deem worthy of such a thing then."

Caroline tried to mask her giggles with a huff as she folded her arms over her chest and watched as he pressed the button to light up her screen.

His face showed his surprise at the image of himself staring back at him. The light filtered in from the large open windows to his side casting him and his easel in a shimmering light. His full body profile took up most of the photo as well as the side view of the painting he was working on. He never knew that was how he looked when he painted, so relaxed and free.

"You're not going to delete it are you?" Caroline's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Handing her phone back he heard her happy sigh as she looked at the photo of him once more with that tender smile. He stepped up to her wrapping his arms around her waist, her own going around his neck after she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"So I was thinking," She tilted her head cutely.

"Should I get a pen and some parchment to take down your list?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"Ha-ha very funny." His chuckle pulsated through her with how close they were pressed together. "I was actually thinking that if you aren't too busy we could all head out to the Grill."

"And just who is this _we_ you speak of?" He asked as he ran his fingertips across her silky skin that peeked out from between her top and jeans.

One hand stayed on the back of his neck while she moved the other lower, tangling and untangling her fingers in his necklaces, "Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol and us." Her eyes glanced down at her fingers as she licked her lips then flicked back up to meet his, "I just thought that maybe with a group around us it might ease everyone else into seeing us out together." At the stunned but doubtful look on his face she faltered, "If you don't want to it's no big deal."

"No it's not that Caroline." He quickly sought to assure her. "As much as I would love nothing more than to make our formal debut as a couple, there is something else in line for you tonight." He finished with a smirk.

"Oh and what would that be?" She beamed adorably up at him.

"Hmm. There could be something in lines of a surprise for you this evening that will have you tied up in other things." His dimples showed as he smiled, knowing she would never guess just what or who would be coming to see her.

"Well," She whispered as she ran her face along his, breathing her words into his ear causing his eyes to flutter closed, "You can always tie me up later, after we go out to the Grill."

A deep moan left his throat at the visions that danced through his mind of an unbearably lovely Caroline, tied down and spread out naked on their bed, a salivating feast for his senses. If he did not force his mind away from such thoughts it would take but a moment to have his vision a reality and that was not a way he wished for her Father to find them later. He pulled away from her with a dimpled smile, tapping her on her nose, "Not that type of surprise My Love. But that is one we will need to revisit someday soon." He said with a wink as he began the task of cleaning up his art supplies.

"Okay." Caroline said confused but quickly disregarded her confusion in lieu of her upcoming surprise, "So what is this mysterious surprise you have planned for me?"

"Oh no My Love, I was sworn to secrecy and I intend to keep my word." He chuckled at he heard the whine in her voice.

"Oh come on!" She groaned with her arms going out beside her. She slowly walked towards him with a smile hoping to convince him, pinching her fingers in front of her face as she bounced on her toes, "Can't you give me just the tiniest little hint?"

Klaus laughed deeply at her attempts to wheedle information out of him, "You really do not do surprises, do you Caroline?"

"Um hello! Have you met me?" She looked at him with wide eyes, almost appalled. "I once snuck under the Christmas tree and snuck a peek at all of my gifts just so I would know how to react when I opened them in front of everyone."

Klaus hummed under his breath with a cocked eyebrow, "Remind me to hide any future gifts where you cannot find them."

"Good luck with that." Caroline snickered.

The sound of the front door opening drew their attention away from each other. Klaus made his way to her linking her arm in his with a tender smile, "Well it looks as though you will not have to wait any longer for your surprise." The excitement on her face captivated him as they made their way down the staircase. He was so enthralled with her eager expression that it took him by surprise when it fell to a look of confusion.

"This is my surprise?" Caroline asked skeptically with her arm raised waving at the man standing in the entryway.

Elijah had walked into mansion closing the door behind him, then straightening his cuffs of his suit as he glanced around looking to see who was home. Finding none of his siblings in sight, he crossed the foyer to the staircase making it only a few steps into the house before he heard two sets of footsteps making their way towards him.

"No Love, I believe this one belongs to me." He whispered to her before planting an impish grin on his face, "Elijah! What an unexpected surprise. You are looking quite well after your nasty run in with the wolves. What brings you here?"

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted his brother. "I am pleased you came to your senses sooner rather than later. Though I find your reasoning's quiet beyond my comprehension. Just what game are you playing brother?"

"Whatever do you mean Elijah?" Klaus ask innocently.

"From what I hear you are holding the cure for Miss. Forbes here, but I also hear tales of a possible relationship between the two of you." Elijah looked to the woman who stood next to his brother at the bottom of the staircase, "You should know Miss. Forbes my brother does not take well to the people he deems close to him attempting to leave him."

Caroline scoffed, waving her hand around with her hip cocked out to the side, "And what's you point Elijah?"

"My point is," He drew himself up, not liking the way this baby vampire was speaking to him in such a manner; "if you think he will give you the cure, allowing you to become human, you are unfortunately mistaken."

"Please excuse me Elijah, but you have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe if you were around more you might actually know that Klaus is only looking out for…"

"It's quite alright Caroline, no need to defend me with my brother." Klaus looked at her softly but conveyed his message that he did not want his brother knowing what was going on. Not until he was ready for him to know. At her slight nod of understanding he bit back a smile as she leveled a withering glare back towards Elijah. "So you were about to tell us just why you are here."

Elijah didn't miss the silent exchange between the two, nor did he understand the hostility radiating off the girl towards him. Placing his right hand into his jacket pocket he informed them, "I am just here to pick up a few things then I will be off once more."

"Ah yes, off to your little den of sin with the doppelganger. Where is your little harlot? Surely you did not bring her here?" Klaus asked cheekily.

Elijah scoffed, "As if I would be fool enough to bring her here, even with you promises of her freedom."

"You're fool enough to be with her in the first place." Caroline muttered under her breath.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her, "It would behoove you to not only speak up but also not to speak of things you have no clue of."

"Ok fine," Caroline stood straighter taking a step towards him and away from Klaus's side, "Here's a _behooving_ _loudly_ spoken comment for you. You are an idiot."

Klaus's bellowing laughter was accompanied by Kol's who was leaving the study to join them.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked flustered with Caroline's demeanor.

"No you are not excused." Caroline spoke strongly with a nod of her head, "You really think that Katherine of all people isn't just using you to gain her freedom from Klaus? Whatever the hell that even means. You think she isn't going to drop you like a bad habit once she realizes it's safe?"

"I can assure you that you know nothing of Katerina and our relationship." Elijah growled.

Caroline shook her head with a scoff, "Right, I know nothing of the vindictive bitch that smothered me with a pillow as part of a damn game against Stefan and Damon. Who used me when she first came into town, trying to mess with her other two lovers, who in case you were wondering, were not you. She only ever looks out for herself." Caroline stopped with a shrug of her shoulders, "But then again, maybe you're right." She laughed lightly as she walked back to Klaus's side, "You are the one that has spent so much time with her over the past Five-hundred years. Oh wait! No you haven't."

Elijah snarled towards Caroline but stopped once he heard Klaus's growl of warning. Pulling down his jacket ends he looked passed the girl to his brother, "I suggest you teach your current dalliance some manners while she is under our roof Niklaus."

Caroline's indignant huff was calmed by Klaus's hand on her arm but it was Kol who spoke up first as he and Rebekah walked side by side into the room.

"I assure you Elijah; this is as much her roof as it is ours." Kol pointed a finger at him, withholding his smirk at the mannerism he picked up from Caroline, "It would _behoove_ you to treat her with the respect she is entitled to as the newest Lady of the house."

Elijah looked to Rebekah, "And you sister, are you standing for this as well? As I well remember you never did take light to there being any other Lady of the house other than yourself."

Kol chuckled, "She would have to be a Lady first and we all know she is nothing but a strumpet."

Caroline stomped her foot on the top of Kol's who stood beside her, "Hey!" She waved her finger in his face, "You need to stop calling her things like that. We all know you are way more of a strumpet than she will ever be!"

The foursome all looked at one another before breaking into fits of laughter with Elijah looking on dumbfounded at what was happening around him. He couldn't help but watch in awe as his siblings all laughed happily with the blonde haired girl. He couldn't help but think that maybe he had misjudged this situation as well as the girl herself. It had been years since he had seen his siblings look so carefree and dare he think, united.

Elijah cleared his throat and adjusted his tie; such things would be better thought of later, when he had time to observe them more, to make a more informed decision. "Well then, I shall handle what I came here to take care of." He turned to make his way up the staircase only to be stopped by an angry looking Klaus placing his hand on his arm.

"You really didn't think you could sneak away now did you brother?" Klaus tsked at him.

"Yes brother, we do have more to discuss." Kol smirked having flashed to Elijah's other side.

Elijah looked between his two brothers, "And what is this? The two of you decided to join forces?" He scoffed, "And for what? Kol you know that now that he has the cure he is going to start his mission once more of building his army of hybrids and he will mow down any of us that dares to stand in his way. I once thought him able to find redemption, to see that his pointless want of owning hybrids was nothing but a failed attempt at creating a family he already had. But I fear I was sadly mistaken."

Klaus finally dropped his act, having had enough of Elijah's self-indulgent speeches. He grabbed ahold of Elijah's upper arm spinning and throwing him across the room. Stalking his way over to where his brother landed, making it to him just as he stood from the ground dusting himself off, Klaus shouted, "You know nothing! You think yourself a Saint don't you brother?" He spat. "While you've been off with your backstabbing whore, I've been here working endlessly to put together an intricate plan to save not only Caroline but our brother as well." He chuckled sinisterly, "You talk of my redemption! You speak of my failures! What of yours?" He shouted so loud the other's jumped.

"What nonsense do you speak of now Niklaus?" Elijah snarled back.

"The _nonsense_ I speak of is the fact that had I not been two steps ahead of your duplicity I would have a fake cure that would only lead to our brother's death!" Klaus roared.

Elijah's eyes widened in shock, he quickly glanced around the room at the others finding nothing but the truth blazing from their eyes at this new information. _"I don't understand. If this is the truth…_ If I had known…" He pulled what he thought to be the cure from his inner jacket pocket looking from it to his siblings.

Kol flashed over to him, knocking the fake cure from his hands causing it to shatter as it hit the floor, sneering directly in his face, "If you had known you would have what? Pray recall dear honorable brother of mine I tried to inform you. I tried to explain but you could not be bothered with, what was it you said to me on that phone call? My useless prattle?"

Elijah recalled the phone call Kol was speaking of, he had been with Rebekah at the time, and they had just closed in on Katerina when Kol had called him. He had begun ranting and raving about the importance of them having the cure. He vaguely recalled Kol saying something about it meaning life or death for him. And that was when he had caught sight of Katerina. He had cut Kol off with a rehearsed; I have no time for your prattle Kol, and then hung up. Now that the details were coming back to him, the fact that Kol had attempted to include him, to trust him with this, his face well into a look of genuine remorse.

He took hold of Kol's arm to stop him from moving away, "If this is all true Kol, then why not be upfront with me? Why go to Niklaus instead of me?"

Kol chuckled as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, "You might have never placed the dagger into my chest Elijah," Kol sneered as he tore his arm from Elijah's hold, "but you never did anything to stop it either."

Elijah followed after him across the foyer floor, "I fought for you! I came back to this town in the very beginning to secure the location of your and our sibling's bodies from him," He pointed angrily towards Klaus, "he who hid them and led me to believe you had all perished. Niklaus is the one who daggered us all whenever he felt we were out of line."

Kol spun back around, "Yes but at least he never lied or hid behind false modesty and mannerisms. Tell me Elijah," He said with a devious smirk with his eyes flitting over to Klaus, "just how long have you known where your little harlot was all these years? How many times did you point our brother in mine or Rebekah's direction whenever he would get too close to finding your sweet Katerina?" He heard Rebekah's sharp gasp from behind him, "We are family yet you used us as her shield for all these years. Then when I come back from the dead and when I need my family to stand by my side and help me to stay alive, you choose your paramour again."

Elijah let his hand fall limply at his side, "Kol I had no idea."

Kol scoffed, hardening his face in attempts to hide his hurt and betrayal, "I don't care for your excuses or your fake attempts at finding your way back into the family folds. Our sister and Nik can make their own decision when it comes to you but I am done Elijah. I will not reside under the same roof as a traitor masquerading as my so-called loving brother." Knowing he was close to losing his grip on his emotions he flashed from the room.

Elijah sucked in a stunned breath and moved to follow after his baby brother only to come up against an unmovable wall made of Rebekah and Klaus. He glanced around their shoulders to find an even more shocking site of Caroline chasing after Kol with a worried look about her face.

"You heard him _brother,_ " Klaus said coldly, "it's time for you to leave before I decide to pull your dagger out of hiding and place you back into your coffin." With that he turned, sharing a quick look with his sister before following Caroline after Kol.

"Rebekah." Elijah spoke softly reaching forward to place his hand on her shoulder only to once again drop it limply to his side as she shrugged away from him before he could touch her.

"You need to go Elijah." Rebekah tried to keep a firm grip on her wavering voice as she crossed her arms over her chest in attempts to hold herself together.

"Rebekah please." Elijah's voice was near pleading, "Sister you can't honestly believe…"

"Believe what Elijah?" Her voice cracked as her blue eyes filled with tears she tried so hard not to shed, "That my brother, the pillar of our family, sold us out to save a vindictive little tramp over the years? That when it suited you and your purposes you would use us as a means to save her?" At the look in Elijah's eyes she knew the truth as she gasped, "Kol was right." She wiped away the traitorous tear that fell and squared her shoulders, "At least Nik was upfront about his motives, and at least he took the time over the years to spend time with us, to in his own convoluted way show us that he cares. But what have you done? Where were you when we needed you? You do nothing but hide behind your perfect suits and you skewed sense of morals. I think you need this time away from us to take a good long look in the mirror at yourself. I agree with Nik, you always wax on about finding his redemption but I think what you were really trying to find was your own." She turned to walk away from him, her heart broken at all that she had learned of the brother she had always thought could do no wrong.

"Sister." Elijah breathed out, his voice filled with regret and remorse.

Rebekah stopped and turned her head but did not look in his direction, "I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for Elijah. Goodbye." Turning her head back forward she walked away.

Leaving Elijah standing there alone, feeling the painful dismissal from his family before he slowly walked out of the house, not bothering to gather anything he had originally came for.

Rebekah walked into the parlor where the others already had drinks in their hands. They all heard the soft click of the front door being closed, each sibling closing their eyes for a second at the sound.

Caroline picked up the tumbler she had readied for Rebekah and left Klaus's side to hand it over with a small sympathetic smile, "Are you guys sure you want to ban Elijah? I know I don't have any idea how a real family dynamic works but he is your brother."

Rebekah smiled at Caroline, grateful for her honest concern for them, "I think it is well past time that Elijah gets knocked off that high horse of his."

Caroline looked to a dark brooding Kol who stood glaring out of the window behind the desk. She slowly made her way to him only to be stopped by Klaus. Looking up at him questioningly she went to speak but snapped her mouth closed at the shake of his head and his mouthed words of, "Not now Love." Her shoulders slumped with a silent sigh and a nod of her head as her worried eyes glanced back at Kol.

Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders and smiled softly as she laid her head against his chest. He glanced up at his sister rolling his eyes at her mocking but pleased smile.

The ringing of the doorbell brought Caroline's head off of Klaus, "Who could it be now?" She sighed.

Klaus smiled widely down at her as he tucked her hair behind her ear, "That would be your real surprise."

Caroline glanced around the room at the others, "I don't think we are up for any more surprises tonight. Why don't we wait for another time?"

"Nonsense Caroline," Kol spoke from his spot at the window turning to face her with a light grin, "Don't let our family squabbles take this away from you." He seen her bite her lip unsure of what to do. He lifted a shaking finger at her and scolded her, "Now don't start mothering us; we will all be just fine without your coddling."

Caroline giggled and rolled her eyes, "Ok fine, but if you need me…" She trailed off.

"I know where you live." Kol chuckled.

Caroline smiled with a nod of her head and began to walk out of the room letting Klaus lead her only to stop next to Rebekah, "You too alright?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Yes. Yes. Us girl need to stick together and all such nonsense." As Caroline and her brother left the room a whispered, "Thank you Caroline." Could be heard floating behind them.

Klaus stopped Caroline in the foyer with his wrist held up in front of her, "Drink My Love." He demanded softly.

Caroline pressed her lips together in confusion at his random request, but knew well enough to just do as he asked. She rolled her eyes before gently biting into his wrist taking a few deep pulls of his blood in her mouth before letting go and licking her lips, not wanting to get lost in his taste.

Klaus leaned down placing a tender kiss on her lips, pulling back with a smile before he turned to leave her alone.

Caroline watched him walk away before the doorbell rang again. Slowly she made her way to the door trying to figure out why Klaus wouldn't want to be here for whatever this surprise was that he had planned for her. Cautiously she opened the door to find a man standing with his back facing her.

Hearing the door open he slowly spun to face her with a beaming smile on his face.

Caroline's face lit up, "Papa!" She gasped happily as she flung herself into his waiting arms.

Silas spun his daughter in a few quick circles, "Little One." He would never get over how much she had grown or how wonderful it felt having her in his arms once again.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Caroline asked once her feet were back on the ground.

"Can't a Father come to spend some time with his only daughter?" Silas asked cheekily.

.

.

.

* * *

I promise to be back soon! All you love sends me over the Moon!

PS…If you skipped it go back up to the top and check out my Author's Note! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Shyly peeking from behind my hands. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know this took forever. I really have no other reason besides life got very stressful over this past month. Then I got distracted my Netflix. Then I finally figured out what was wrong with me once the stress started to slow down…I was avoiding because this story is coming to a close soon. Huh, guess that was a couple reasons. A couple more chapters to go and then I will be starting the sequel.

I hope you are all still here with me!

I have been working on one-shots for the upcoming Klaroline AU Week in October. I have ideas for almost every day, I have one complete and two are works in progress. I am so excited. I will be posting them in my drabbles series, Songs of the Moment, when the time comes.

I will keep this brief, so you can get to the over 10,000 words of goodness. There is a part of this chapter that is NSFW, it starts after the first break in the story.

I want to say a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I know I am way behind on my correspondences to your reviews and I am so very sorry for that! I promise I will do better this round! Like I said my life got so stressful that I lost my way and drive for a while. Nothing that couldn't be handled though.

PS If you find any mistakes please feel free to let me know. I wrote, then edited, then added more. I think I caught it all.

I do not own anything but what is mine. ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun had just sunk below the horizon as Caroline and Silas began their leisurely stroll through the gardens in the back of Mikaelson's home. Caroline felt a nervousness that she couldn't explain, offering her Father a shaky smile she started twisting her fingers together as the silence prevailed.

"Is this weird to you? This is weird isn't it? This shouldn't be so weird." Caroline spoke so quickly that it pulled a chuckle out of him. "Sorry." She murmured as she glanced at him sheepishly, "I don't do awkward silences well."

"A trait you must have gained from your Mother." His soft voice carried a hint of wistfulness within it.

Caroline grinned elatedly at him, "Really?"

"Yes." He chuckled at her excitement of having this in common with her Mother. "She always felt the need to fill any bout of silence with random bits of knowledge or her charming penchant of rambling."

Caroline's wide smile nearly split her cheeks, "She rambled?" How was it possible that she felt a connection with a woman she never met? She was just so happy to hear where these little traits of hers came from, to learn that it wasn't just some bad habits she had picked up over the years that seemed to annoy everyone but Klaus, but something that she had inherited from her Mother.

Silas laughed fully, "Yes and quite often too." Shaking his head slowly while he recalled to her, "She was always embarrassed by that fact but it was one of the many things that I found utterly enchanting about her."

Caroline couldn't help the pang she felt in her chest thinking about the Mother she didn't remember and had never met as she watched her Father's face light up when he spoke of her. Clearing her throat she glanced over at him as they continued wandering slowly through the beautiful gardens, "I know you told me stories about her when I was little but could you tell me more about her?"

Silas smiled when he heard the thirst for knowledge about the Mother she never had the honor of truly meeting. His voice took on that wistful quality again as he spoke of his late wife, "She was vibrant and so full of life. She had this way about her that could make even the moodiest of people be unable to fight down a smile."

Caroline knocked her shoulder against his, "Why do I have the feeling you are talking about yourself?"

Silas grinned unrepentantly, "Because I am." He spotted a stone bench tucked underneath a willow tree overlooking the moon lit pond and guided her to it. Sitting down beside her he began to weave his tale to her, "Your Mother's parents were the leaders of their village. Her Father was the ah…" He thought for a moment to come up with the proper term, "Mayor I guess you could call him and her Mother was the healer. They ran their village under strict guidelines and bred them all to be wary of anything supernatural." Silas scoffed, "Down right pig headed if you ask me, seeing as they worshiped the Gods and Goddesses just as we did. I hated dealing with them. But as a neighboring village leader it fell under my responsibility to attempt to have peaceful relations with them."

"Why did you have to deal with them at all?" Caroline asked, she vaguely remembered her childhood, but from what she did she knew they were always so guarded and stayed as far from other's as they could. She had a hard time thinking of her imposing Father playing nice with the locals who looked down on them for being who they were.

"Sometimes I forget that we strived to keep you safe and therefore kept you mostly isolated from outsiders. If we hadn't had to deal with a conniving bitch you would have grown to." Silas stopped himself as his mood started to become dark, he did not want to waste the precious time he had left with his daughter by bring up things that could not be changed. "We had to trade with them out of necessity. We had things that they needed for survival as well as they did for us. Food, utensils, tools. Everyone had to have a skill in those days to contribute to our villages as well as others. I was there negotiating a trade when I first saw your Mother. The sunlight was filtering through the trees just as she stepped out of the forest cover carrying her basket of clothing into the village square, the sun lighting her up like some woodland fairy. Her natural beauty struck me so hard my breath left my lungs as if I had been hit square in the chest. Her Father had seen my look of enchantment and shooed her away quickly. But I had caught her looking back at me in curiosity." Caroline rolled her eyes at the smugness of his voice it reminded her of how Klaus was with her in the beginning, "Though nothing pulled me in more than her scoff as I smirked at her looking over of me. After that day I made it a point to follow her around, often catching her unaware. Oh how she snubbed me in the beginning but I could see I was wearing her down even if she hated to admit it."

Caroline scoffed, "What is it with powerful men and wanting what they can't have and pursuing woman who aren't interested."

Silas's eyebrows rose as he jokingly mocked her, "What? Like you and your Hybrid?"

Caroline sputtered, "Huh? That's not...I mean…Oh shut up!" She ended with a giggle.

"Well look at how well his persistence worked out for him. Much the same as it did for me with your Mother." His voice lowered, "We both won the hearts of the only women we every truly wanted or loved."

Caroline bit her lip with a blush staining her cheeks, "You can't know for sure if that's how it is with me."

His teeth glimmered in the moonlight as he smiled, "Oh but I can."

Caroline's eyes widened as the weight of his words sunk in, "You didn't!" Her mouth fell open as she gasped, "Oh my God you did! Seriously Papa?! Stay out of his head!"

"Don't you want to know what he really thinks and feels for you?" He asked wondering if the temptation would draw her in, he was pleasantly unsurprised when she began shaking her head.

"No I don't need you to tell me what he thinks."

"And why is that?" He poked at her with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Because, I can feel it myself when I am with him. I've seen it with the way he is different with me. The way that he treats me. How he actually listens to me when I talk. I mean seriously, if he hadn't have already told me he loves me I would have known the instant he told me he thought my senseless rambling was adorable." Caroline played with the ends of her hair with a soft pleased smile on her face.

He smiled happily, "So, is it really any mystery why us powerful men chase after women like you and your Mother? You make us feel things we've never felt before; things we never even thought to wish or dream for."

"Well if it's any consolation, you powerful men do the same for us. Just don't tell Klaus that, his ego is big enough right now with the fact that he has me after such a long chase."

They shared a soft smile and Silas couldn't believe the conversation he was having with his daughter, his grown daughter. His smile fell slightly as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "Just yesterday it seems like I was the one chasing you around and playing games, now here you are before me a beautiful grown woman in your own right." His eyes welled with tears as he looked over her face, his voice clogging with emotion, "I am so sorry we missed out on so much together. I am so sorry that I could not protect you the way I had planned."

Caroline's blue eyes filled with tears of her own as wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder, "Oh Papa don't. You did the best you could. How were you to know that they would come when they did?"

"But I did know." He glanced down to see the skeptical look she was throwing at him, "Ok maybe not when they did but I knew they would find us eventually, I should have taken better care of you." He spoke harshly of himself, ashamed that he had allowed them to overtake him causing their separation and giving them so little time together.

"Not that I think you need this but if it makes you feel better I forgive you." She mumbled begrudgingly into his chest.

Silas chuckled, bending his head down to kiss the top of her golden head, "Thank you Little One but nothing will ever take the guilt I feel away." Caroline left his arms with a huff and a roll of her eyes, "Now enough of this, onto other matters I wish to speak to you about."

Caroline turned her head to the side as she wiped the tears from under her eyes, "And what is that?"

"Your powers." He stated simply making Caroline's stomach flutter with nerves. "I am not quite sure just how or when they will manifest after the spell but you will need to be ready as well as prepare for it to take a while before you can truly control them."

"What do you mean?" Caroline looked at him, giving him her full attention. She hated not having control over things and it sounded like this was going to be the worst battle yet. Even worse than teaching herself control when she had become a vampire.

"I mean that while your powers will be great, it might take quite a bit of practice to get them right and under your command."

Caroline grinned at him cockily, "Well I am a perfectionist. But besides that I'll have Kol and Bonnie to help me."

Silas looked at his daughter, his face showing the seriousness of this situation, "Listen to me Little One, there are things you will be able to learn from others but there are things that no one else will be able to help you with. I am truly very sorry that I will not be here as I had planned to teach you. That has to be one of my biggest regrets, not being able to be the one to teach you and help to mold you into the powerful woman you will no doubt become."

Caroline looked down to her hands in her lap, while it scared her to think of what he was telling her and not having her perfectly honed control over herself, something else was taking over her mind at the moment. Fiddling with her fingers she whispered sadly, "Is this why you wanted to spend time with me tonight? To remind me that you won't be here with me later?"

Silas used the knuckle of his index finger to lift her chin to face him, "That may be one of the reasons, to speak with you about things you should know from me but in what time or place would I not want to spend time with my only daughter?"

They shared a meaningful smile before Caroline shook her head away from thoughts that would only hurt. She didn't want to waste the time she had left with him worrying over him being gone later. She would have all the time in the world, if this all worked out, after he was gone to mourn the loss of him. Pasting the Miss Mystic smile on her face she looked at him with a grin, "Okay Obi Wan, teach your Padawan." At his look of confusion she giggled, "It's from one of the best movie series ever, Star Wars." He looked at her quizzically and she just slashed her hand through the air, "Never mind. So what is it that I could only learn from you?"

"Reading other's minds." He chuckled as her eyes widened comically.

"You mean I'll be able to do that?"

"Of course you will. You are my daughter after all." His voice was filled with pride. "But I am not sure just how it will manifest with you. It could start out small, a whispered thought here, a piece of another's plan there. You will have to pay close attention when these things start to fall into place. Some thoughts you hear could just be random thoughts that float through other's minds when others could be something else entirely. "

Caroline's eyes widened as she began hyperventilating, "What do you mean? And how the heck am I supposed to figure out the difference? And what if I answer something someone only thought inside their head? Do you have any idea of crazy that would make me look? I'll be just like Drusilla in Buffy and Klaus will have to lock me up!"

"Calm yourself Little One, no one will be locking you up like whoever this Drusilla woman is, it will all work its self out. And you will have full control over it, being able to tap into it as you see fit." Silas sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he trying to come up with the best way to describe this to her, "Every thought a person has will have a type of…flavor to it, a feeling that comes along with it. Some of these feeling will almost make you double over with their intensity, while others will make you feel nothing at all. As far as answering a thought out loud you will discover that thoughts and the spoken words will be very different. Believe me Caroline; it will not be as hard as you are thinking it is."

"How will they be different though?" Caroline latched onto learning more about this supposed gift she would be inheriting. It was her own way of gaining control over something that felt so out of her reach.

"You are no stranger to the spoken word and conversations people hold, but the thoughts will carry a static like hum to them. You will find a way to filter through them all to see which are important and which are not. Just as you will begin to see that you will be able to not only hear thoughts but influence them as well."

Caroline visibly cringed, "You mean like compulsion?"

"In a way yes, but also not. You will have more control over other's actions then any simple vampire or hybrid does. You will not need to maintain eye contact to have it hold nor will you need to make them forget you seeing as they will believe that whatever thoughts or actions you project for them to follow through with they will believe that it was their own idea." He explained, trying hard to keep his pleasure of what she would be able to accomplish out of his voice, knowing it would only upset her.

"I don't think I like the idea that I will have so much power over other people." Caroline uttered uncomfortably as she rubbed her hands over her arms feeling a sudden chill run through her just at the thought of having that much power. She couldn't help but worry that it might overtake her one day, forever was a long time after all to have access to that much power.

Silas stopped her nervous movements by grasping her hands in his, "That is precisely why you are the perfect person for these powers. You don't want them, you don't crave them, and therefore you will be less likely to abuse them. I know deep down in my soul that will be able to handle this Caroline. Just remember that the stronger the person is, the more they could have the ability to block their thoughts from you. "

It was a lot for Caroline to take in. She never wanted this powers but she couldn't help but think, even if it was begrudgingly, with everything that always seemed to be happening around her and her friends they might just come in handy one day. Jokingly she grinned, "So I guess that means shifting through Klaus's head for potential presents is out of the question then."

"Klaus is a powerful man yes, but then again he is a different sort all together." Silas replied cryptically.

Caroline scoffed, "Well that's a nice way to put it. A different sort." Her body shook with her laughter.

Silas debated on filling her in on this subject, he had spent many hours after finding out they were a couple trying to decide whether or not to broach this topic with either of them or if at all. He knew eventually they would figure it out, it was not so much a rare thing amongst their kind but then again they weren't exactly the norm among them either. "What I mean is that while you will be able to connect with him mentally, you will only hear or feel what he, in a sense, pushes through to you as well as you to him."

The humor fell off her face instantly, "Why do I get the feeling there is more to this story than you are telling me?"

Making a choice he sighed, "Tell me, what did you think of him when you first saw him?"

"That he was a murdering psychopath set on destroying the lives or me and my friends." She stated as a fact with a shrug of her shoulders.

Silas groaned softly, "Yes I am sure that is true, but what did you begin to _feel_ as you spent more time with him? Have you felt drawn to him from the start?"

Caroline bit her lip as she really thought over all the time she had spent with Klaus from the very beginning. She never told anyone but as much as she put it out there that she hated playing his distraction, there was a part of her that almost ached to be near him. She had thought it was just an insane curiosity in the beginning; she blamed it on her need to know everything. After all, he was an Original which meant that he had more information than anyone combined, about everything. But deep down she knew that wasn't completely the truth. He had sparked something in her that she had never felt before, some innate sense of compassion and understanding that somehow had morphed into genuine interest and care right under her very nose. Even when she denied it to herself. He made her feel things not only about him but about herself that she had never known existed.

Caroline looked up at her Father, her mouth falling open and closed not knowing just how to describe what and how she felt about Klaus. But she didn't need to, her eyes said it all. Silas couldn't help but think that the look in her eyes was very similar to the look he also carried when thinking about her Mother. It was a much more muted connection the two of them had had with each other, but just as strong as his daughter with her other half.

Silas smiled softly at her, "Do you believe Niklaus carries similar emotions for you as well?"

Her answer came as quick as a crack of a whip as she nodded her head, "Completely." Her eyes narrowed at him as she raised a finger pointing it towards him, "But that still doesn't explain what you are talking about."

Silas laughed heartily, "You are so much like your Mother My Little One. She was never easily distracted from her goals either." He sobered up as she cracked a happy smile at him, "Yes there is more to the story, more than I can explain, for some things you two will need to discover on your own together." He inhaled deeply before he asked, "What do you remember from the stories you heard as a child about the wolves?"

Caroline thought back to the times as a child when she would sit around a fire with the wolves that helped to keep her safe and the stories they would tell, the Legends they would interweave into amazing tales that would have her begging her Papa to let her stay awake just a little longer. The tales were faded in her mind, it was so long ago and so much had happened in between. Since getting her real memories back she had found that while they were there, they were jumbled and mixed together. With a look of intense concentration on her face she licked her bottom lip before telling him, "It's hard to remember. I mean I can think back but everything is so faded and mixed up. It gets hard to piece everything together." She huffed blowing her hair out of her face in frustration.

Silas moved her hair behind her ear again, speaking soothingly to her, "It will all come back when it is ready to. Don't try and force it into place. The knowledge is there ready and waiting for you when it is time."

Caroline giggled, "You really should watch Star Wars sometime. You sound a lot like a Jedi Master right now."

He chuckled in response, "I will file that away for later. Maybe you and I could watch this Star Wars you speak of together."

Caroline beamed at him, "Well, be prepared for hours of cinematic fun! There are six of them so like way more than eight hours to get through. Now can you please stop with the side talk and just explain this to me?"

"Alright," Silas turned to face her, sitting sideways on the stone bench. Sensing the seriousness about whatever he was about to tell her she mimicked his pose. "Where natural wolves are not monogamous creatures, werewolves are a different breed all together. It is believed because they straddle two worlds there had to be a balance of sorts. That balance was set by nature its self to keep the most powerful of the werewolves, the Alpha's, from overtaking the entire supernatural community."

"So is this where you tell me that werewolves really do imprint or have a Mate like in the Twilight series?" Caroline asked with a snarky tone.

"While again I have no idea what you are talking about, that is in a sense what I am trying to tell you."

Caroline's eyes widened as she quickly put the pieces together, "So every werewolf has a Mate and what you are getting at here is that Klaus is mine?"

Silas sighed in frustration, he was not explaining this right at all, "No not _every_ wolf has a Mate." He leveled her with a serious look, "Only the most powerful ones do. The Alpha's."

"But I wasn't born a wolf. I was created. So wouldn't that change things?" Caroline asked in a high pitched voice. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of being linked in such a way to Klaus, it was what else it could mean that bothered her.

Not picking up on her concerns right away Silas beamed with pride at his daughter, "I just love how intelligent you are Little One. Yes that did change things. It was completely unorthodox that we worked an ancient spell around to give you the life of the wolf making you one of the most powerful creatures on the planet. In turn, Nature took it upon its self to create an equally as powerful and unorthodox Mate for you."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "So what you are saying is that since I am a freak of Nature they created someone for me to be with? That Klaus and I didn't even have a choice in this? We are just in love because of something fate decided?"

Silas slowly began to shake his head as he sought to calm her, "I can understand where you would feel that way but try and think of it this way instead, Nature created a bond between the two of you that no one can break, no one can come between. No one will better understand you then the two of you. You have both lead such similar lives, had horrible things happen to you. You both crave loyalty and devotion. You can have that with each other. You love him don't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible." Caroline spoke with a sigh.

"And nowhere was it said that you _had_ to love him. That was all you, and maybe a little of him as well." He ended with a wink.

Caroline uncrossed her arms and ran her fingers through her hair, "It's just a lot to take in you know, being pre-destined to be with someone. I mean we are a thousand years apart. He was born almost a thousand years after me, and then I didn't even wake up, for lack of a better term here, for another thousand! How the hell did fate decide us being Mates would be a good idea?"

Her question struck Silas hard in his heart and in his mind. If he thought about it the way her frazzled brain was, it meant that somewhere along the lines Fate or Nature knew what would happen to her and to Klaus. Could things really be that far set in stone that even with them born centuries apart they would always find their way to one another? "It really does give one a lot to think about doesn't it?" He replied, not having any other idea what to say to that.

Caroline glared at him as she scoffed, "You think?"

"Well think of it this way, you were the first created Hybrid and your Klaus was the first natural born one."

"Wait what?" Her eyes searched his trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"His Father was the Alpha of his pack and his Mother a powerful witch." He told her simply and watched with pride as she connected the dots.

"So Klaus has magic on top of being an Original Hybrid?" Caroline huffed, "Oh he is just going to love that."

"I'm sure you won't let all that power go to his head." He grinned at her, "Though, I am not sure just how strong his magic side would be if it was ever unbound. Kol is the more power warlock of all the siblings, and Nature has a way of keeping too much power from being in one family."

"Yeah, Nature just loves its balance huh." Caroline scoffed.

Silas chuckled, "It would seem so."

Caroline's mind was trying to process everything she was learning, finding that it was just too much. She had so many questions to choice from. "So back to what you were telling me, just what did you mean about only Alpha's have Mates and how would that keep the balance or whatever?"

"While other werewolves are free to roam and choose who they build a family with, Alpha's are much more limited and only able to procreate with their Mate."

"So that would mean that Esther was Klaus's father's Mate?!" Her mouth dropped open in shock before something hit her, "Wait! She had other children with Mikael though."

Silas poked her nose with his index finger, "Remember what I said about it being unorthodox? She was a powerful witch. Never before did an Alpha have a Mate that wasn't a wolf as well. I believe that changed things a bit. Nature's fun little loophole to create a natural born hybrid."

Caroline exhaled a frustrated breath, "I guess so." She threw her hands up into the air before slapping them against her thighs hard enough to cause a slight sting, "Ugh! This is just all so complicated! I really just wish there was a way for you to stay, you know because it would be really nice having someone around that cared about me and knew what was going on you know? To help us figure all this crap out."

Silas quickly wrapped his arms around her running his hand over the back of her head, "Oh my Sweet Little One. I wish I could stay as well. But you know this is not the case, furthermore you know that it would be impossible." Silas pulled back slightly, his determined eyes met with her pleading blue ones, "One of us is set to die once this curse breaks and I guarantee it will not be me. You have a full life to live yet; you have barely lived as it is."

Her voice sounded so small when she replied, not only about the subject at hand but with all this new information roaming through her mind, "And you have?"

He smiled gently at her as he held her, brushing the hair off her face, "Caroline, my beautiful selfless Caroline. I have lived the life I wanted. I married the woman of my dreams, my soulmate. I had a beautiful daughter and even though my life did not turn out the way I had expected, it was a happy one." He inhaled before telling her softly, "And now, now I wish to see your Mother again. To meet her in the afterlife as was always intended, where she is waiting for me."

Caroline gave him a shaky smile with a hint of guilt in her tear filled eyes.

Silas grasped his daughter's shoulders making her face him, "None of that survivor's guilt. I will not stand for that." He told her sternly with a quick shake, "The only other thing I have ever wanted besides you and your Mother is for you to be safe, for you to live a full life." He loosened his grip on her shoulders to run the back of his hand down her cheek as he continued in a softer tone, "You have a man that truly loves you, who would do anything to ensure you are happy and safe. I could not have asked for a better choice for you. I know he is flawed, but who of us is not? You have friends who care for you; you are growing a family out of them. They need you as much as you need them."

Caroline's lower lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears she refused let fall, "But I need _you_."

Silas smiled at her even as it nearly killed him to hear the crack in her voice. Placing a fatherly kiss to her forehead he whispered against it, "And you will always have me Little One." He moved back a little to look in her eyes, "When all the dust settles once more, you will find that I am not as far as you would think."

Caroline cracked a half smile and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You'll always be in my heart and all that jazz."

Silas chuckled, "Yes that too."

"What do you mean, that too?" She asked him suspiciously knowing that he never said anything without some deeper meaning to it.

Silas gave her a small smile, "How about you just worry about the present for the moment and think on the rest later. For now just remember that I love you more than anything, I love you above all else."

Caroline felt a warmth in her chest that had long been absent from her life, "I love you too Papa."

.

.

.

Caroline opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could manage. Creeping into the room her shoulders slumped slightly at the sight of Klaus lounging in their bed with one leg bent up at the knee, a book open and resting against it. She had really been hoping he would be asleep; she no desire to get into what she had learned tonight. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she did, but she just needed to process it all first herself. Not to mention get her insecure thoughts of him only being with her because of some stupid plan Fate had come up with. Her worry that he might get angry, thinking that he was saddled with her because of it bothered her, even when in her heart she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was not and would not be the case. God! She was so messed up that she even irritated herself.

"Don't look so disappointed Love." Klaus chuckled teasingly. If she hadn't have told him that she loves him he would have taken her look at seeing him waiting up for her to mean something more than it was. As it was, he figured that she had a long day. It was why he had waited up for her; he wanted to be there for her in whatever capacity that she needed him to be.

Caroline cringed, "Sorry. I just figured you would be asleep already and didn't want to wake you." She closed the door behind her before walking across their bedroom floor ducking into the closet to change and give herself a moment to gather her thoughts and feelings.

"Sounds more like you were hoping I would be asleep." Klaus frowned glancing at the closet she disappeared into as he heard her heavy sigh. "Did you not have a good time with your Father Caroline?"

Her voice echoed from within the closet as he could hear the shuffle of clothing as she changed, "That's not it. I had a great time with him."

Klaus tilted his head as he heard the truth in her statement, "Then what is it?"

Caroline stepped out of the closet with her head turned and her eyebrow raised as if to say to him, seriously?

Klaus pressed his lips together in a tight line before he nodded, "Right. That."

"Yes, _that_." Caroline huffed before her shoulders slumped. For the moment she was glad that she could place the blame for her weird mood on the fact that her Father wouldn't be around for much longer. She knew that she would need to broach everything she had learned tonight with him at some point, but she had no idea where to even start at the moment. She needed more time to process and figure this all out before she told him everything. She had to be able to be there for _him_ when he heard it all. Lord knows that with the reaction she had hearing it all for the first time, and she was so much more level headed than he was, _his_ reaction could be catastrophic.

Klaus closed the book he had been reading to keep himself occupied while he awaited her return asking her softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You mean do I want to talk about the fact that while I am getting to know my Papa all over again he is going to up and die on me? If that's what you are asking then the answer is no, I don't want to talk about." She spoke sternly but softly to him as she turned off the closet light. "What about you? You want to talk about what happened today?"

Klaus dropped his head low, looking at her from under his lashes with a raised eyebrow, "Do you mean do I want to talk about what a backstabbing self-righteous brother I have and how much he has betrayed me over the years? If that is what you are asking me then the answer is no."

Caroline grinned sadly at him, "What a pair we are huh?"

Klaus chuckled without humor, "No one could accuse us of lacking in the family drama department." His eyes followed her movements as she walked downtrodden to their bed. Her lithe form was incased in a sky blue silk negligée trimmed in a pearlescent white lace that wrapped around her like second skin and ended mid-thigh. She flopped her body face down next to him with a groan, her golden waves spread around her like a halo as she groaned into her pillow. He set his book on the side table next to the bed then moved his arm across his body to gentle brush the hair away from her face to see her better.

Her stunning crystal blue eyes peeked up at him, licking her lips as he gave her a tender smile she whispered to him, "Can we just forget for a while?"

Klaus could sense her mood; she wasn't looking for a rough and tumble coupling. She needed his closeness; she needed to feel he was here. And by the Gods if that wasn't just what he needed as well. After the fight with Elijah, learning all that he had, he had felt displaced. A strange sense of disquiet that he could not describe was settled deep within him. Elijah had been his right hand for so long, he knew that there had been a discord between them over the centuries but he had been blind to just how deep that it ran. He knew nothing would take away the pain and betrayal he felt, but his sweet, loving Caroline placed an option on the table that he had never had before. Where in the past when he had learned of such a betrayal so close to his heart he would have stormed out of the house leaving nothing but blood and destruction in his wake. Now though he had another option, he had someone who truly cared for him, someone who would walk the line with him instead of against him, someone who would not use him for his power, someone he could share his trials with. A beautiful woman with whom he shared a deeply satisfying connecting with that wanted nothing more than to sooth his hurts just as he wanted to do for her.

Klaus felt a pleasant burning in his chest as he kicked the covers that were laying over his lower half away revealing his black silk lounge pants, his eyes never left hers as he whispered to her, "Come here Caroline."

Caroline smiled at him with a spark of desire shining in her eyes as she slid across the comforter, hitching her smooth leg over one of his as her hand glided across the expanse of his naked chest. She always marveled at how rough but smooth his skin was. How it sent tingles through her palm even though it felt like silk.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her back pulling her firmly against his side as their heads drew slowly together. Meeting her halfway, he licked his lips before softly pressing them against her own bringing a sigh of contentment from them both the instant they met.

Her tantalizing fingers brushed over every inch of his skin they could reach on his upper body as his hand that held her close to him ran up her spine with a slow feather light motion to cup the back of her head. Their mouths opened, deepening the kiss with their tongues dueling lazily together. Neither of them felt in a hurry tonight. Both wanting and needing the connection they had, the comfort the other brought, than the act itself.

Caroline's leg hitched higher, sliding over his hip as their tongues swirled together, rolling her body up gradually to straddle him. A deep groan left his mouth bringing one from hers as well as her heated center settle over his rapidly growing shaft. Her hands sliding their way up his chest and neck, cupping both sides of his jaw left goosebumps in their wake.

Holding her steady with one hand Klaus used his other to push against the mattress shifting higher on the bed to lean his back against the headboard. His shift in position caused his hips to thrusted upward making Caroline's head fall back with a pleasure filled moan as his shaft rubbed against her in just the right spot. Her hands fell from his jawline to his shoulders gripping him tightly as she swayed her hips bringing more of those intoxicating sparks of desire to them both.

Seeing her neck bared in front of him he licked his kiss swollen lips unable to resist the temptation that her soft skin provided. Curling an arm around her back he pulled her closer, attacking her neck with gentle nips and wet open mouthed kisses as his hand leisurely mapped her body from her thigh on up her side to her breast. Her puckered nipple sent intoxicating tingles through his hand as he gently embraced her left breast.

Caroline pressed her lower half down against his whispering his name yearningly at his loving caress. Unable to fight the force within her that needed to feel his velvet lips against her own she tilted her head meeting his lips in a soul searing kiss as their bodies continued rolling and gyrating sensually together.

Klaus felt as if his body was being engulfed in a slow moving fire that he never wanted to step out of. The air was leaving him heavily as he dipped his lips slightly, placing a kiss to the side of her mouth then her chin. He gazed up at her breathtakingly beautiful face, their eyes meeting with a soft amorous lust that had their breaths picking up even faster as he slowly ran his hands down her body to the hem of her negligée that road the top of her silky thighs. Pushing his fingers under the hem he caught it with his thumbs and began pulling it upward in an unhurried movement.

Caroline raised her body slightly onto her knees and lifted her arms in the air watching him avidly as Klaus stared in her eyes as he let the cloth flutter to the floor beside the bed. Kneeling above him she licked her lip as her gently let her hands glide over his chest, feeling his muscles contract as she feathered the tips of her fingers over his abdomen to the waist of his lounge pants. She pulled them down as far as she could from between her thighs before reaching behind her with her eyes still locked on his to push them down to his knees where he continued their decent himself with his feet, kicking them to the end of the bed.

Settling her body back down onto his they both groaned in complete delight as her wet core slid over his hot throbbing shaft. Klaus wrapped an arm around her lower back pulling her gently into him bringing more of the delicious friction to them both. With their mouths open and their panting breaths mingling, he aided her slowly swinging hips with his arm as his other hand coasted up her body, alternating between cupping her heavy breasts and teasing her puckered nipples.

With their harsh breaths and soft moans melting together Caroline wrapped an arm around his neck, her hand gripping into the hair on the top of his head tightly as the nails of her fingers dug into his chest. The sparks and tingles grew stronger in her core the more she slid over his hard thick shaft. Her breath shuddered and hitched before it came out in quick pants. Klaus felt her thighs being to shake along the outside of his own making him pull her a little faster against him. Her entire body began to tremble in his arms and he knew she was close as he watched her face with heated eyes.

Caroline arched her back pressing her voluptuous breasts into his chest, a long drawn out moan leaving her lips as he felt her orgasm begin to soak his shaft. With a low moan of his own he tilted his pelvis with just enough of an angle to slid inside of her in one smooth glide, feeling her still quivering silky walls wrap around him. His eyes fell closed in pleasure, his mouth falling open uttering a curse breathlessly at the feel of her encasing him in her warmth. Hearing the hitch of her breath and feeling it fanning over his lips he opened his eyes to see hers staring into his with a haze a pleasure, her own mouth hanging open with trembling lips.

They shifted even closer together; their lips trembled in a whispering touch as she began swiveling her hips with painstaking slowness. Their glistening eyes never left the others as they moved, pleasure mixed with love pouring into one just to be refilled by the other. Warmth filling their hearts, only to be rivaled by the scorching heat brought on by their lower halves joining and their entire sweat covered bodies moving together.

Klaus slid his hands to her hips reaching around to take hold of the delectable curves of her plump backside, pulling her into him as his hips rose up pressing his throbbing shaft deeper into her core with every slow motion of her hips.

Caroline laid her forehead against his, the sweetness of her breath meshing with his. Her inner walls began to flutter and tighten around him bringing a low groan of her name to wash against her lips in such a way that she could almost taste it.

With every movement her clit rubbed against his pelvis, her nipples scratching against his chest. They were pressed so closely together that she had no idea where she ended and he began. She felt the flame that started as a flicker within her lower abdomen begin to grow into a raging fire, the trembling of Klaus's body underneath and against her only adding more fuel to the fire. Unlatching her nails from his chest she cupped the side of his jaw, her forehead still pressed against his, she felt her orgasm slowly creep up. Licking her lips she stared into his eyes with helpless awe of the feelings washing over her as she breathed, "Niklaus." She felt him shutter at the sound, breathing her name right back to her with his own helpless wonder. In all the times they had been together, with all the times they had made love, she had never felt as connected to him as she did in this moment. Being filled by him, both in body and in her heart she uttered the word that were their undoing, "I love you."

His long deep groan fluttered across her lips as she felt his shaft begin to jerk and spasm deep inside her core. The first hit of his hot release was the final trigger that brought on her own. She trembled against his shaking body, tightening around him drawing their pleasure out for what seemed forever.

Once the last shutter ended she slumped her body fully against him, breaking eye contact for the first time to lay her head on his shoulder as they fought to calm and catch their breaths. She felt him softening inside her and grinned in a pleased daze as he slowly slipped out of her the mixture of their essence warm on their cooling skin.

Klaus ran his numb hand up her back stopping once he reached her shoulder to tilt her chin to look at him. He smiled tenderly at the blissful daze he found there. Slowly he placed his hand against the side of her face, the warmth of her heated cheek bring the feeling back to his hand, and tenderly whispered, "I love you Caroline."

Her low hum of contentment was smothered by the gentle glide of his lips over hers. With his lips still pressed against hers, taking her intoxicating taste into his mouth, he slid them down the bed, blindly searching for the blankets with one hand, pulling it up to cover them both.

Pulling back from his lips Caroline gave him a tired content smile before settling her head on his chest, feeling the safety of his warm and loving arms wrap around her before she drifted off still basking in all that had just occurred.

Klaus placed one last kiss to the top of her blonde head before drifting off himself to the sound that had become his favorite melody, the soft slow beating of her heart in tune with his own.

.

.

.

Caroline was putting the final touches on her outfit for the evening while Rebekah was just finishing up her hair. She had just placed the back on her earring when she asked Rebekah, "So, do you really think he will go for this?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes with a scoffing giggle, "Caroline you have my brother wrapped around that well-manicured little finger of yours. If you asked him to dance in his underwear with you in the middle of the town square he would." At the other blonde's huff she continued with a shrug of her shoulder, "He might put up a fuss about it but he would do it just the same."

"Please, he so would not." They were both silent for a few moments, "And really, hypothetically speaking, if he did he would probably compel or kill anyone within range."

Rebekah turned to look at Caroline face to face instead of through the mirror, "True. You are probably right on that count." The girls locked eyes as they widened comically before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Caroline attempted to sober up, "Seriously though, he would so not dance in his underwear in the middle of town."

Rebekah smirked after putting on her lipstick, saying in a sing-song voice, "Whatever you say Caroline."

Caroline just rolled her roll with a laughing huff and left Rebekah's room.

Caroline skipped her way into Klaus's office with a giant smile as soon as she laid her eyes on him. She huffed when he didn't even look up from whatever it was he was doing at his desk at her entrance. Walking across the room she stepped behind him placing her hands on his shoulders exerting a bit of pressure to rub out the tense knots she found there.

Klaus groan as her delicate yet firm hands worked away the tension he had gathered going through the family's finances and investments. Her thumbs worked the back of his neck making him nearly melted into the back of his chair as he moaned lethargically.

Caroline smiled smugly behind him as she continued working on his shoulders and neck, happy that she was able to do this for him. Leaning her face next to the side of his head she glanced at all the confusing graphs, charts and numbers that were written across the papers scattered across his desk, "What are you doing?" Her hands stopped their movements as she tried to decipher what it was he was looking at.

Klaus placed his hand on hers that was on his right shoulder pressing down lightly as he nearly begged, "Please don't stop My Love."

Caroline pressed a light kiss at his left temple before straightening herself and picking back up with his massage much to his pleasure. "So what is all this?"

"This," Klaus huffed waving his hand at the paperwork, "is what Hell must look like." He leaned his head back against her chest looking up at her cheekily, "Well, outside of the beautiful angel tending to me that is."

Caroline giggles at his silly antics, pushing his head back, "Stop. But really, what is this?"

Klaus groaned tiredly, "This is the family's investments. Elijah normally takes care of all this but since he is not here, it now falls to me. I am beginning to recall why I let him handle this in the first place." He grumbled.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning down and placing her head in the crook of his neck, "Oh my poor baby." She bit back a chuckle at his indignant huff. "It sounds like you need a break."

Klaus smirked as her hands ran over his chest, asking her in a low seductive tone, "Well My Love, if you are offering I will gladly take a much needed break with you." His smirk fell as she unwrapped herself from him and stepped away clapping her hands.

"Great!" She said with a huge smile, "We can all head to the grill now and have our official coming out!"

Klaus leaned back in the chair with a groan that to her sounded suspiciously like a whine, "That was not the type of break I was referring to Caroline."

Caroline stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as she swayed her body left to right, "So are you saying you don't want to go out in public with me? You don't want to show this town that I am yours?"

Klaus knew she was playing him; that she wasn't truly offended but he couldn't help but want to give her what she wanted with that adorable look on her face. Besides, her wants coincided with his as well. It was about time this town; the world knew that she was his. Still, he didn't want her to think that she had won so easily, he folded his hands over his chest with a devilish smirk as his eyes traveled the length of her down right sexy body. "And what would be my incentive for subjecting myself to not only the company of my siblings but also the rabble of this town as well?"

Caroline batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly, "Being the one who has me on his arm for the evening?"

He smirked seductively at her, "Will my _arm_ be the only thing of mine you will be on tonight?"

Caroline licked her lips sending him a look that scorched him to his core, "Hmm…play your cards just right and I am sure we could come up with something." The look he sent back to her sent a rush of warmth and want straight down to her core and caused her toes to curl inside of her shoes. It spoke of all the scandalous and erotic things that would be happening once they left the Grill tonight, or maybe before they left, she thought with a smirk.

Klaus smoothly stood from his chair, stalking over to her like a predator who knew he had caught his prey. He stopped inches away from her, both feeling teased by the way their rapid breaths caused her hardened nipples to rub against his hard chest. His voice was low and deep, bringing goosebumps over her body, "Well then Caroline, I suppose we should be off then."

Caroline's body began fighting a battle with her mind, wanting nothing more than to tear his clothes off him and have her way with him, hard and fast, right here, right now. She cleared her throat taking a step back as she let her mind take over, "Right. So, yeah. We should go."

Klaus chuckled, quite pleased with her reaction with him. As much as he wanted her to give in and allow them to full ravish each other here and now, he was glad that she took the step back. He wanted this. It was what he had hoped for, had wanted for so long while she had played his distraction, for her to simply want to be in his company out in the crowds of this town. For him to be able to glance around, proudly declaring that she had chosen _him_. That she was his as much as he was hers. He carefully picked up her hand bringing it to his lips placing a tender kiss across her knuckles. With his mouth still pressed against her skin he breathed across it, "Shall we then?"

Caroline smiled softly at him turning her hand to cup his face, "We shall."

She giggled happily as he gave her a courtly bow before placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. As they began to walk out of the room her silly conversation with Rebekah flashed through her mind and she spoke without meaning to, "Would you dance in your underwear in the middle of town with me?"

Klaus stopped and turned to face her with a flabbergasted expression while her hand still held his arm, "Is this something you want?" He asked her slowly trying to make sense of what she was asking in the first place.

"No I just…I mean…" She blew out a frustrated breath.

Klaus still had no idea where she was going with this, but upon seeing her frustration he tried to answer her as best as he was able with such a strange random question, "While I do love our dances Caroline, I would much prefer if we were to do so in our undergarments that it is done in the sanctity and privacy of our bedroom."

"Ugh! No that's not what I meant I guess." Caroline started but stopped as a grin took over her lips as she processed his response, "Though I have to say now I kind of want to do what you suggested." He grinned taking a step closer to her only to stop as she shook her head and waved her free hand. "No, no, no. I guess what I am trying to get at in my own crazy way is that you know that you can tell me no right? That you don't have to go around doing every little thing I ask for right?"

Klaus laughed heartily, "Oh My Love."

She removed her hand from his arm as she began to feel embarrassed by his laughter. Noticing her mood changing he quickly sobered himself the best he could and picked her hand back up to place it where it belonged, on his arm. "Caroline, do I really seem like the sort of man who would do anything and everything someone asks of me? Even if that someone happens to be you?"

"No, but…" She grumbled.

"Now as much as I enjoy pleasing you in whatever fashion you need or want, you know me better than to think me some love sick puppy who cannot find it in him to tell you no when your demands, not that I think they would, become borderline ridiculous."

"I know, I just don't want you to think you have to you know? I mean everyone is always going on and on about how you are wrapped around my little finger and I don't want it to become a problem later." She felt her worry over this silly idea lessen as he grinned tenderly at her.

"Caroline, I love you just as I love beginning wrapped around such a perfect little finger." He said softly as he kissed the tips of her fingers then placed her hand back in the crook of his arm with a handsome yet cocky smirk, "But I am and will always be the Original Hybrid."

Caroline smiled grateful that he understood what had her so worried. She read the question in his eyes, asking her if that was all. She gave him a tiny nod of her head in ascent, pleased when she realized they had just had a mini conversation without words. They began their trek down the stairs to meet his siblings for their night out, before they got too close she told him casually, "You know, you have me around your finger just as much right?"

"Oh I know." He replied arrogantly but couldn't quite pull it off as intended with his eyes shining with love and genuine surprise at such a thing at her.

She knocked her shoulder into his giggling, "Shut up." Their mutual chuckles died down as they reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked at him with a heart stopping gaze in her eyes that nearly stole his breath from his lungs, "I love you too by the way."

He pulled her in by cupping her face with one hand while the other moved to tangle his fingers into her glorious hair. Pressing his lips to hers in a simple soft kiss that spoke of just how in awe he felt every single time he heard those words from her.

He attempted to pull back from her only to find her blue eyes shining up at him as she ran her hand to the side of his neck pulling him back down for another kiss. As their lips met once one they both sighed happily at the strong peaceful connection they felt to one another.

"Please tell me you two won't be snogging all night long." Kol groaned from the front door.

Pulling his lips away from Caroline's just enough so that as he whispered their lips still brushed, "Does he really have to come along with us?"

Caroline placed a final peck on his lips before pulling back with a firm nod of her head before linking her arm back in his, "Yes, now let's go."

.

.

.

* * *

It's been so long and I've been gone. Even if that's wrong, I'm still going strong!

Please review! Love ya!


	28. Chapter 28

I am peeking from behind the rock I have been hiding under. I am so sorry for the extremely long wait! It has been a month today since the last update. So Sorry!

 **Kate16** : I am finally back! That you so much for your review, it came on a day I really needed a kind word so thank you! I haven't seen Queen of Hearts but I will look into it! =D

I have figured out why I have been taking so long with updates, besides real life getting in the way, we are down to the last couple chapters of this story! I don't want it to end but then again the sooner this one ends the soon the sequel can start! If there is anything/anyone you would like to see before this ends please let me know. If I can fit it in before the ending I will if not I will see what I can do to work it into the sequel.

This chapter is a little shorter than normal but the next one will be longer I promise.

I do not own anything but my own ideas.

Please read the short AN at the end!

Thanks for sticking with me! You all mean the world to me =D

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus hid his small smile behind the tumbler in his hand as he glanced at those who sat around the table with him in The Grill. Caroline and his sister were talking and laughing while Kol interjected cliché humorous comments in between. The closeness between them all could be felt in the air, something that had been absent from their family for far too long to take account of. That is until Caroline walked in with her sunny smiles and caring heart, her quick wit and her infectious laughter. Klaus did not think he could ever express to her just how much her genuine care for them meant to him or his siblings.

Kol with his need for a friend who would laugh with him but at the same time put him in his place. Klaus did not know whether to be thankful that this friend just happened to be the woman he loved or not. Then again, he surmised that no one would be capable of handling Kol quite like Caroline.

Rebekah with her ever growing need to be loved and accepted, she had never had a friend that either him or their brothers, or herself for that matter, had not killed for one reason or another. Most of those reasons fell on the fact that people who tried to gain acceptance into their family folds only wanted the power that came along with being a member for the Original family's inner circle. As a group they were not the forgiving sort but his sister was in another realm all together. The majority of those who she had at one time considered a friend were killed by her own hand once she discovered their duplicity.

As for himself, he thought as he watched her throw her head back in riotous laughter, her golden hair shining and billowing around her like a halo, he wanted someone to love, someone to love him just as deeply. Someone to connect to in ways that were still beyond his understanding. As much as he denied such a thing, lambasted anyone who showed the so-called weakness that he deemed love to be, deep inside him that is all he really wanted but never truly understood until the petulant baby vampire waltz into his life, into his home wearing his dress no less, and saw straight through him. Called him out on his misgivings and somehow touched his soul in a way that he never thought possible.

Klaus was snapped out of his thoughtful musings by his pest of a brother's mock whisper.

"You know brother; if you stare at her any harder I think you might just melt into a puddle of love-sick goo right here on the table."

Klaus's growl was cut off, surprisingly by Rebekah.

"Kol don't be such a prat."

"Thank you Bekah, who knew that you would be the more understanding of our siblings when it comes to my relationship with Caroline." Klaus offered her a smile as he tipped his glass her way.

"Of course Nik," Rebekah smiled tipping her glass back at him before taking a sip, "but if I might suggest, you may want to tone down the lovey-dovey eyes you are throwing dear Caroline's way. Others might think you have gone soft." She ended on a giggle at the hard gaze Klaus aimed at her.

Klaus swung his head to his left looking to Caroline in astonishment as she attempted to hide her giggle behind her hand.

Still giggling Caroline tried with everything she had to keep a straight face, "What? That was kind of funny. Besides," she added with a shrug and a teasing grin, "It's not like it isn't true. I've seen the way you have been eyeing me up."

Klaus scoffed, "Right. I find it down right hilarious that my emasculation amuses you Love." His voice carried a hard tone, though he did crack a smile when Caroline could no longer hide her laughter.

Kol set his drink to the table, slapping Klaus on the back, "You said it brother, not us." Seeing his brother's narrowed eyes swing towards him Kol leaned back in his chair picking his glass back up taking a sip casually, "It must be terrible for you Nik, not being able to threating me with daggers any longer."

"A choice I regret daily I assure you." Klaus replied earnestly.

"Wait! What is all this about dagger threats no longer being an option?" Rebekah asked leaning forward in her seat looking between her brothers' for an answer.

"Oh poor dear sister, you I fear are on your own. I hold my own dagger; therefore, I for one," Kol placed his hand over his chest, "Am finally free from the retched coffin for all time."

"This is so unfair Nik! Out of all of us you choose Kol to have his dagger and allow him to be safe from a coffin?!" Rebekah's screeching voice made the other three at the table cringe. Pointing her finger at Kol, "He is the one who annoys us all the most! Not to mention he causes the most problems! If anyone should hold their dagger it is me Nik."

"Oh Rebekah, you are just upset because it is obvious that I am now the favored sibling and that Nik loves me the most." Kol chuckled cheekily at her.

Rebekah huffed in outrage, "That is not true!" Crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat reminding her brothers of when she was nothing but a nuisance of a child. "Nik tell him! You love me the most."

"With the scene you are all causing I am not sure I love any of you at all." Klaus muttered into his drink.

"And this is why I am so glad to be an only child." Caroline sighed before raising her glass to her lips.

Kol chuckled, "Oh I'd watch what you say Caroline, one day soon you will have plenty of siblings."

Caroline pulled her glass away asking in confusion, "Oh? And just how do you suppose that is even possible?" She shook her head while rolling her eyes before tipping her glass back letting the alcohol fill her mouth.

"Why, when you marry my brother of course." Kol countered nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulder, quickly regretting it when Caroline spit her drink all over him from across the table. Picking up a napkin from the table he narrowed his eyes at her as the other's laughed while he wiped his face off, "I do believe the term is, say it don't spray it, Darling."

Caroline blushed as she wiped her mouth off with her napkin, her mouth floundering open before she narrowed her eyes coldly at him while pointing her finger, "The day I accept you as my brother is the day I'll…"

Kol smirked as he leaned his arms on the table asking her cheekily, "Yes Darling? The day you'll what?"

Her eyes lit up mischievously, "Dance in nothing but my underwear in the town square." She shared a glance with Rebekah before both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

Kol sat back in his chair running his finger over his chin thoughtfully when he was suddenly smacked upside the back of his head, "What the devil was that for Nik?!"

"Stop picturing it in your mind Kol." Klaus gritted through his teeth.

"Well I wasn't until you said something about it." Kol answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows making his brother's eyes flashed yellow, "Calm yourself brother." Tsking he pointed his thumb at him while turning to ask Caroline, "Are you sure you want to get caught up with this one here? Such a temper he has on him. Just image what he would do to those poor unsuspecting folks who happened by as you innocently danced naked in town square."

"It was dance in my underwear Kol." She huffed as she took in Klaus's ridged posture at the way this conversation had taken. "I'm sure the unsuspecting folks would be compelled to forget. Now the lurkers like you?" She picked her drink back up while shrugging her shoulders, "Meh. He would most likely gouge your eyeballs out of your skull." She giggled slightly as Klaus's eyes lit up with joy at the promise of bloodshed being condoned by her towards his brother. That by no means meant he would allow such a thing to be viewed by Kol, but the prospect of Caroline watching on, in her underwear no less, as he gouged out Kol's eyes oddly enough began to stir him.

"Nik! You have lassoed yourself with a cheeky little wench."

Klaus's eyes glittered as his stared at Caroline over the top of his glass, "Aye, but she is _my_ cheeky little wench."

"Hey! I am not a cheeky little wench!" Caroline laughed in outrage.

"No need to be offended Love." Klaus smirked.

She huffed with her back set straight, "Well I am." She lifted her nose loftily in the air, "I happen to be a _sassy_ little wench." She cracked a smile when Klaus laughed heartily at her comment.

"Well at least you're not disputing the wench part of that sentence."

The cocky voice caused the foursomes heads to turn taking in the unwanted view of Damon and Elena standing next to Stefan.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite punching bag in the flesh. Come to play some more Damon?" Klaus grinned maliciously.

Damon's color went a tad paler as he gulped down. Elena moved a step closer to him whispering, "What is he talking about Damon?"

"Yes, just what am I speaking of Damon?" Klaus asked smugly with a flash of his teeth as he slowly wrapped an arm over the top of Caroline's chair, remembering the little fact that he and Kol had wiped the doppelganger's memory of their evening spent in the cellar.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus and Kol chuckled, she knew exactly what they found so funny. Thankfully Stefan stepped in, "Nothing to worry about Elena, right Damon?"

The group could tell Damon wished to say more, but for reasons everyone but Elena knew of, he was unable to, "Right. Nothing but your normal everyday deadly, yet playful banter between sworn enemies."

"So," Stefan interceded before anything else could be said, "Rebekah told me you would all be here tonight."

"Ah, I see. So our strumpet sister placed, what is it they call it now, a buddy call?" Kol's smile widened as the group all started laughing.

Caroline wiped the tears from below her eyes leaning further into Klaus's side still giggling as she said, "I think you meant _booty_ call Kol, not _buddy_ call."

Kol's cheeks filled with a slight blush of embarrassment that he swore if anyone brought up he would murder the next person to speak, "Yes well maybe if someone hadn't have stuck me in a box for centuries I would understand this newfangled turn of phrase."

"Yes," Rebekah snapped, "At least you no longer have to worry about such things, unlike some of us."

"You mean no more dagger threats between family members? I'm shocked! How will you ever celebrate the holidays now?" Damon spoke with mock despair.

"Why I don't know Damon. You could be a good chap and help us decide on a few things to try. Like say, picking up that steak knife from our neighboring table and stabbing yourself in the thigh with it?" Klaus smiled evilly as Damon followed the instructions without a glimmer of putting up a fight. Elena choked off a scream as she ripped the knife that was now imbedded in her lover's thigh.

Caroline closed her eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers taking in shallow breaths in an effort to keep herself calm. She felt a hand lift her chin and snapped her livid eyes open to look at Klaus as she lowered her hand from her nose. "Was that really necessary?"

Klaus gasped in mock offense, "I cannot help the fact that Damon is dumb enough to take my suggestion to heart."

Caroline seen the way his eyes glittered as he spoke the word heart, she lifted her finger shaking it in his face, "Don't you dare Klaus." She was not impressed with the way he clasped his lips closed as he fought off a grin. Poking him in his chest she hissed sternly, "Don't forget I know what you and Kol did, and I know very well what you did just now."

Klaus smile was sickeningly sweet as he ran his fingers over the skin of her neck and shoulder, "Come now Love, didn't you find it just a smidge satisfying? Watching him spill his own blood with nothing but a casual suggestion from me?"

The memories of the human girl she once was and what she had been through at the hands of the man currently being fawned over by Elena as he used a napkin to wipe the blood off his pants was smiling viciously in a corner of her mind. She looked back into Klaus's eyes to find a look of triumph there, "No matter what or how I may or may not feel, that is not what tonight is supposed to be about and you know it. Even though I know that some of the people in my life aren't going to accept us, I would rather not have bloodshed on our first night out as a real couple."

The repentant look on his face and the gentle gaze in his eyes were enough for her to smile softly back at him. Klaus lifted her hand placing a tender kiss across her knuckle, his eyes spoke of his apology and his gratefulness that she understood it was as far as he was willing to go with his apology to her while they were out in public.

Letting go of her hand, Klaus picked up her drink offering it to her with a grin before looking to Stefan, "So Ripper, my sister invited you for our evening out on this Godforsaken town did she? Why don't you pull up a chair and join us?"

"Thanks Klaus, but can you drop the whole _Ripper_ thing already? It's been decades." Stefan huffed as he pulled a chair out next to Rebekah only to be stopped by Elena's hand on his arm.

"You can't be serious Stefan? You are going to sit with them?! After what he just did to Damon?" Elena hissed in shock.

"It's not my brother's fault your boyfriend goes around merrily sticking himself with knives at the slightest suggestion." Rebekah snootily told her before offering a shy smile at Stefan, "Please Stefan, you came here to join us so please sit."

Stefan sighed at Elena's huff when he chose to take his seat.

"I know Klaus did something to him. Damon would never…"

"Elena its fine, let's just head to the bar and get a drink." Damon told her softly as he wrapped an arm around her middle.

"But Damon…"

Whatever Elena was about to say was drowned out by the door to the Grill crashing against the wall. Everyone's heads turned startled by the loud intrusion.

Tyler stormed his way over to the group, his eyes screaming his rage as he demanded, "Where is she?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific in your request." Kol smirked at the young fuming hybrid.

"Hayley." Tyler spat, "What the hell happened to Hayley you son of a bitch. Last time I seen her was the night you came to us."

Damon scoffed, "Figured you would have made it here sooner. Are you that stupid or are you just that slow?"

"I wasn't asking you Damon." Tyler spat.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you chap. I might not have any warm and tender feelings about my Mother, but she still was _my_ Mother." Kol spoke harshly before his smirk grew back in place, "Though speaking of Mother's, how is yours now a days? Oh wait!" He snapped is fingers, "That's right! She's dead." Kol laughed cruelly.

"Kol stop it." Caroline rebuked him sternly, becoming concerned when she seen the enraged look in Tyler's eyes along with his clenched fist.

Caroline's voice drew Tyler's attention to her seeing her for the first time since he stormed into the Grill. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a moment of shock as he pieced together what was going on with her proximity to Klaus and his arm possessively draped over her shoulders.

Caroline licked her lips nervously she had a feeling that she knew was about to come out of Tyler's mouth.

"Really Caroline? You're with _him_ now?" Tyler growled, the veins below his eyes flicking in and out of existence as his eyes flashed yellow.

Caroline could see the proud smug grin on Klaus's face and wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes at his moment of victory he clearly felt over Tyler, wishing he wouldn't be so obvious about it. "It's really none of your business Tyler so why don't you just go and look for your were-slut you seemed to have misplaced."

"Yes and don't forget to check the local brothel. I'm sure her kind can be found in abundance there." Rebekah smiled pleasantly when Caroline giggled under her breath.

Tyler glanced around the table at the humor found on all the Mikealson's faces as well as Stefan and Caroline's. "So what? You fucked your way into a new family since your own doesn't want you anymore?"

At Caroline's affronted gasp Tyler smirked just like the egotistical boy he used to be, "I thought it was a little weird how your own Mother didn't want to tell me where you've been. But I get it now."

"You have no idea what you are talking about Tyler." Caroline snarled at him as she placed her hand on Klaus's arm to restrain him from getting out of his seat.

Tyler scoffed, "Really? You think she is _happy_ that this is the guy you choose? That these are your new _friends_? They kill people Caroline!" He jerked his arm away from the hand placed on him and turned to see who touched him.

"Ty you need to cool it." Matt whispered to him. "I get you are upset but you're causing a scene I'd rather not have on my shift."

"You can't tell me you're happy about this Matt. Besides any scene I cause they will just compel everyone to forget anyways. If they don't kill it, they compel or take whatever they want out of life!" Tyler snapped his head back to Caroline, "Hell! How do you know you aren't being compelled too?"

Faster than even the non-Original vampires could see Kol snapped Tyler's neck and caught him like he was helping a drunken friend.

Caroline threw her hands into the air hissing, "Seriously Kol?!"

"What?" Kol replied innocently, "He was being an insolent little pup that seemed a little slow on the uptake and I for one was tired of all the spit flying with his yelling. No one even seen," waving his free arm around the bar to draw to Caroline's attention that no one was even paying them any mind. "I'll dispose of him."

"You can't kill him!" Caroline raved in a panic. No matter how little she thought of Tyler anymore, he had lost enough to the supernatural world and she didn't want him to lose his life when he could have a chance to finally get away from everything going wrong in it.

Kol rolled his eyes at her assumption, "In his car Darling! I'll put the bloody idiot in his car; besides his blood isn't worth spoiling my dashing threads as it is."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine." Her ears picked up on the music playing in the background and stood taking a hold of Rebekah's arm, "Let's go dance."

Rebekah stood at follow after Caroline as she stomped away with a simple shrug of her shoulders at Stefan and Klaus.

Klaus made to stand from his chair, his face showing concern over what had just transpired and how it would be affecting Caroline. He paused halfway out of the chair at Stefan's voice.

"She'll be fine. She does this a lot."

Klaus slowly sat back down with a questioning eyebrow raised, "Does what?"

Stefan nodded his head towards the two blondes now dancing in the middle of the small crowded dance floor, "When she needs to blow off steam she likes to have her dance-it-out-athons." He replied with his fingers making quote signs at the obvious Caroline terminology.

Klaus cracked a smile at the sight of his sister and Caroline laughing as they swung their hips to the music playing, "Well, I mustn't disturb her then."

Out on the dance floor Rebekah smiled as she danced her cares away with Caroline. It was still hard for her to believe that Caroline was quickly becoming someone she considered a friend. Looking the other blonde over she waited for the next song to start before asking, "Are you alright?" with concern bleeding from her eyes. "Don't let what the little twat said about you or my family bother you Caroline."

"Oh I won't." Caroline replied as she twisted her body perfectly to the beat. "I mean does he have a point? Sure why not." She said with a shrug of her shoulders before pausing to look Rebekah in her eyes, "But I'm _happy_. For the first time in _so_ long I am actually happy. I knew way before starting things up with Klaus that there would be some people in my life that wouldn't get it, but I am so tired of living my life by their rules when everyone else can do whatever they want without considering how it will affect other people."

Rebekah smiled at Caroline's insight, hoping that maybe one day she too could find it within herself to follow a similar path. "For what it's worth, you are far better than most people give you credit for."

Caroline smiled widely as she took a hold of Rebekah's hand and gave her a twirl, "Right back at ya bitch!"

Their musical laughter bled over the music, reaching the ears of the men sitting back at the table causing all three to smile softly at the sight of their girls getting along.

Klaus downed the last of his drink without taking his eyes off the way Caroline's sleek body move to the music before letting the glass fall back to the table, "I think I'll go join them."

Stefan followed suit quickly downing his own drink and stood from his chair, "Right behind you."

Kol glanced around the empty table waving his hand in the air, "Oh don't worry about me. I'll just find something else to entertain myself with." He huffed as his eyes tracked around the bar before landing on the dark haired couple in the middle of a heated discussion with the quarterback bartender. "Bingo." Kol muttered with a smirk as he made his way from his chair to the bar hoping to cause a little more mischief with his least favored doppelganger and vampire combo.

Klaus slid up behind Caroline wrapping his arms around her middle whispering in her ear, "You do recall the promise you made to be on my arm for the entirety of the evening, do you not My Love?" He smirked at the goosebumps appearing on her neck that his hot breath had caused. Dropping his tone even lower he let his lips brush against her skin with even word he spoke as he held her supple body closer, "You wouldn't be going back on your word now would you?"

Picking up on his playful flirty banter she slid out from under his grip spinning to face him with a teasing smile, "And what if I was?" She ran her fingers in small circles over his chest looking up at him coyly from under her long lashes, "What would you do about it hmm?"

Images of the many erotic things he could do with her flashed through his mind causing his shaft to begin to stir. Gazing at her darkly he closed the gap between them and spun her around, pressing his fully erect shaft against her lush buttock as he whispered huskily in her ear, "Would you like to tempt me and find out Caroline?" The way her breath picked up as he all but purred her name brought a wicked smirk to his lips.

The music still played around them allowing their movements to look the part of an intricate dance. Spinning her quickly around to face him once more he licked his lips at her hazy blue eyes and her breathless state. He turned them around swiftly, using his body as a shield to hide her from the view of the other bar patrons. Klaus slowly let his hand glide down the curves of her back stopping to cup her backside leisurely before giving it a playful whack. He watched in brazen interest as her lids fell to half-mast, her mouth dropped open with trembling lips as she released a shaky quiet moan. His chest began to heave at the sight and sounds of her as a wanting groan fell from between his own lips.

At the quiet husky sound of his voice Caroline's eyes opened, scorching him to his core with the unadulterated lust he found there. Yanking her into his body with a growl, he rolled his hips into her to the beat of the music letting her feel his rock hard member staining inside his pants. Caroline tossed her head back as they swayed and rocked, her breath hitching at the feel of his hot shaft rubbing just where she needed him to be.

The scent of her arousal saturated the air around them causing his eyes to flash yellow at its decadent fragrance. Klaus ran his hand slowly up her back and underneath her flowing golden locks. Gripping the back of her neck he pulled her in closer, sliding his lips across her cheek and up to her ear, "Hmm," Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as the pleasant vibrations his voice so close to her ear sent through her. "I think you might like that, don't you Caroline?" His hand unconsciously gripped her bottom tighter, her hips thrusting forward into his because of it pulling a soft groan from them both. "The thought of me pounding into you from behind as my hand slaps your lovely backside leaving behind lovely little red marks. The idea of my eyes glued to the incredible sight as they disappear only to do it again and again leaving you delirious with pleasure turns you on, doesn't it Caroline?"

She could see the picture he painted vividly with every word he hissed into her ear. Her nipples tightened into tiny peaks that rubbed against her bra with every move they made, sending electric shivers straight down to her empty core that throbbed wishing he was there.

"Yes." Her breathy moan combined with the way her body grinded against his had him ready to flash them from here, others be damned, to take her home and turn this little fantasy on the dance floor into a reality on their bedroom floor.

His thoughts were stopped before he could even take a step. They both pulled a fraction away from the pleasurable way their bodies were moving against one another, attempting to shake their lust filled haze from the minds and bodies as they picked up on a frantic Bonnie's chatter.

Caroline made to pull away from him completely only to stop at one when Klaus yanked her back into him with a growl.

Looking up at him she smiled adorably, running her hand over his scruffy cheek, "We will continue this later. Right now we need to see what is going on with Bonnie."

"Unless you wish for the other's to get an eye full, which I'd much prefer they did not, you will grant me a few minutes more." At her questioning look Klaus rolled his eyes before he rolled his hips into hers, showing her just what he meant.

Caroline's cheeks heated with a blush as she caught onto his meaning before she moved herself back a few inches to give him room to cool off. With her arms slung around his neck, she quirked a smile at him, "I didn't think you'd embarrass so easily Klaus."

Klaus gave her an exasperated glance, "Would you like to endure the comments that my brother will no doubt throw our way should I walk over there in this state?"

"Hmm. You've got a point." Caroline said with a nod.

As they continued swaying to the music her hips accidently brushed his still raging erection. Klaus clenched his jaw in response, "That's not helping Love."

She looked up at him sheepishly, "Sorry." She huffed in impatience. "Maybe I can speed this process up."

It was Klaus's turn to huff, "Bloody unlikely. You tend to have the opposite effect on me, My Love." Gazing into her eyes he could see what he had said to her only issued a challenge in her eyes.

Licking her lips Caroline spoke rapidly, "Puppies, kittens, rainbows, ponies." She smiled widely as his lips quirked into a grin. "Unicorns, sunshine, fairies and…" She glanced around the room for inspiration before looking back at him with an evil glint to her eyes, "Kol making out with Damon."

Klaus instantly stopped moving, his eyes grew wide as he sputtered before nearly doubling over in laughter.

Caroline clapped a hand over her mouth trying to contain her own giggles.

Klaus attempted to sober himself up as he stood straight still chuckling, "Kol making out with Damon? Really Love?"

She giggled as she spread her hands out beside her, "What? It worked didn't it?"

"Aye," He chuckled before the image flew unwanted into his mind bring along with it a shiver of disgust, "A little too well I might add."

"Alright then." Pointing her index finger in the general area of the crotch of his pants, "Now that your little _problem_ is handled, let's go see what's got Bonnie all upset." She spun on her heels to head that way when Klaus's arm banded around her back, his voice so low she could barely hear it herself.

"Now you know it's not so _little_ of a problem Caroline." He chuckled as she huffed, elbowing him in his side.

The couple giggled as the made their way over to the bar where the rest of their party stood arguing along with Elena and Damon.

"Damon do shut your bloody mouth! I swear the day something intelligent falls from the thing I will drop to my knees, begging for forgiveness for all of my sins!" Kol's voice was near a shout.

Caroline and Klaus looked to each other, then back to a livid Kol and Damon only to look back at each other once more before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Just what do the King and Queen find so funny?" Damon snarled.

Caroline quickly placed a hand on Klaus's chest as his mouth opened no doubt to say something about what they had both thought, "Nothing. You had to be there."

"I think I'd rather not Love." Klaus guffawed.

" _Anyways_ ," Caroline stressed over Klaus's unneeded comment, "What's going on?"

"Bonnie came in telling Kol, we have a problem, but now she won't tell us what the hell is going on." Elena replied irritatingly as she crossed her arms over her chest eyeing Bonnie through irritated narrowed eyes.

"Yes and as I stated it is none of your concern what is or is not going on." Kol sneered back at the doppelganger. "It's not my fault you're too dense to understand."

Caroline rubbed her temples as the four began arguing amongst each other again idly wondering if vampires could get headaches. She gave Rebekah a small smile in thanks as she handed both her and Klaus a drink.

"Hey, do you mind keeping it down? People are starting to complain they can't hear the music over all the yelling." Matt asked in a hard tone from behind the bar which only added fuel to the fire as Kol and Damon turned their ire on him.

"Seriously! That's enough!" Caroline shouted causing everyone to snap their mouths closed and look at her. "Ugh! My God! Most of you are well over a century old and yet you are all acting like a bunch of preschoolers!" Her livid eyes turned to Klaus as he chuckled beside her, "And you!" She pointed at him, "You could be helping instead of just standing there with your drink in your hand."

Klaus raised his hand, "Don't look at me Love, I was having a pleasant time with you on the dance floor. I haven't the slightest idea what this is even about."

"Yeah we could all tell just what kind of time you two were having on the dance floor." Damon muttered under his breath.

Klaus turned his attention to Damon with a devilish smirk with his hand cupped over his ear, "What was that Damon? I didn't quite catch that. Did you say you wanted to break your glass only to eat its pieces?" He tsked, "That's not a very healthy snack even for a vampire."

Damon's eyes shot an angry glare at Klaus as his hand of its own accord raised above the bar ready to break the glass.

"Oh my God that's enough! Damon stop!" Caroline shouted. Her eyes widened in shock as Damon instantly listened to her. She looked between Damon's hand now setting the glass to the bar top softly and then back at Klaus. Narrowing her eyes at him she hissed, "Seems you left certain things out." To which he simply shrugged his shoulders back at her with an innocent smile. Shaking her finger in his face so told him, "Don't you give me that oh so innocent look Mr. I'm-the-big-bad-but-I'm-oh-so-cute! We are _so_ having words about this later."

Kol chuckled across from her, "Oh! Looks like you are in the doghouse Nik!"

Carline turned her pointed finger on him, "You are not helping! You are part of this whole," She waved her hand around in a circle, "well whatever this mess is. So you don't get to talk."

Damon laughed heartily, "Looks like she's got all the Mikaelson men on a short leash."

"Damon," Caroline spoke sternly with a flat face, "Shut up." His mouth instantly snapped shut with an audible snap bringing a satisfied smile to her face.

Rebekah started laughing next to her, raising her glass in cheers, "Well done Caroline. She is a marvelous fit to the family Nik."

Klaus grinned smugly as he replied in an all knowing tone, "I know." raising his glass in cheers.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a blush on her cheeks before turning to face Bonnie, "So what is this big mystery problem Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked flustered and out of sorts, her panicked green eyes darted between the group trying to figure out just what to say as she clutched a book to her chest as if her life depended on it. "I don't think this is the time or the right place to have this conversation Caroline."

Caroline squinted her blue eyes at the cover of the book in Bonnie's arms, inhaling a deep scared breath as she recognized the book that she had stolen from Professor Shane's office the night she killed those witches to save Bonnie.

Klaus took note of Caroline's panic and zeroed his gaze in on the book the young witch held clutched to her chest recognizing it straight away. Clearing his throat he held out his arm for Caroline to take hold of, "I think it's best we have this conversation at home, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Caroline spoke as if she had seen a ghost. Unfortunately the other Mikaelson's weren't the only ones to take notice.

As the Mikaelson's along with Caroline and Bonnie turned to leave, Elena jumped quickly in front of Caroline and Klaus putting a stop to their retreat.

"What is going on Care?" She asked quickly adding as Caroline opened her mouth, "And don't you dare try and tell me nothing. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, I know your, I'm freaking out face, and this one is worse than I've ever seen."

"This affair does not concern you doppelganger so I suggest you…" Klaus snapped his head in Caroline's direction as she spoke over him softly.

"But it kind of does." At his pursed lips and narrowed eyes she continued, "It does concern them. And by the way Bonnie is all but bouncing out of her shoes; something tells me we might need all the help we can get." She knew she was right when Bonnie subtly nodded her head in agreement.

Klaus towered over her as he radiated his barely contained rage, "I'll be damned if I let them waltz in and trust them with this."

"No, we will _all_ be damned if we somehow fail." Caroline told him as she held herself tall and proud.

"I will not gamble with your life just to appease your misplaced need to fix a friendship." Klaus snarled in her face.

"But that's just it Klaus. It's _my_ life and I say we take the help." They now stood nose to nose their narrowed eyes blazing into each other's, neither backing down.

Kol cleared his throat in order to break the tension felt by all, "If I may," he took a hesitant step back when both Klaus and Caroline's heads turned to face him I sync. "One, it is super creepy that you both have the same glare, but more importantly this is about _my_ life as well Caroline."

"Exactly!" Caroline said exasperatedly, throwing her hands out to her sides, "All the more reason to have more people on our side."

"No, all the more reason to not have this rag tag group along to muck it all up as they are bound to do." Klaus sneered.

"I think Care is right." Bonnie interjected in a sure but nervous voice. "After what I found out I think we will need all hands on deck for this to work."

Klaus pointed his hand in the general direction of Damon, "I will not have the likes of _that_ in my home!"

"It's my home too you know. Isn't that what you said?" Caroline smartly replied to Klaus, lifting her eyebrow as if daring him to challenge her. Seeing the tense set of his shoulders and the clenching of his jaw her anger deflated, she knew this whole, I am the Original Hybrid and you will listen to me crap, was just him feeling nervous about things being out of his control. He attempted to dodge her hands as she tried to cup his face, but failed as she was just as determined to do so. Her fingers ran soothing circles over his cheekbones as she whispered to him, "Look, this is obviously a pretty big deal or Bonnie would have just called me instead of storming into the Grill like the hounds of Hell were on her heels. Let's just all go home and see what the heck is going on alright?"

She could see he was softening, even if he didn't want to. As much as she dreaded throwing this out there as an option, she knew in this situation she had little choice. It was the only way he would even remotely agree to letting Damon and Elena know what was going on, "If after they find out what has been going on, you still feel that they will only get in the way you can compel them to forget."

Caroline ignored the outraged gasps coming from around her; she ignored the demands to know why she would ever allow such a thing to happen to her friends. Caroline did nothing but stare into Klaus's blueish-grey eyes that were searching her own for the truth of her statement. He didn't have to search for every long.

Klaus's body visibly relaxed. He raised his hands to pull hers from his face, turning them to hold them both tightly within his own before placing a tender kiss on them both. "Alright Love, as you wish." Turning to face the others he kept one of her hands wrapped within his, the slight tremor in it was the only clue Caroline had to just how nervous he was to learn whatever Bonnie had newly discovered.

Standing at his full height Klaus eyed the others critically, "You will meet us at my home within the half hour. If you do not show within the allotted time, you learn nothing." With that he pulled Caroline, who followed willingly, out of the Grill and into his car before speeding away towards their home.

"Great!" Kol huffed, "There went our ride home."

"You and Rebekah can catch a ride with me if you want. I have my car outside." Bonnie told them.

"Thank you Bonnie Lass." Kol told her with a smile as soft as his voice causing Bonnie to scoff before she turned to leave the Grill with Elena and Damon following hastily after her.

Rebekah laughed as she watched Kol staring after Bonnie with a dazed look in his eyes, "You know Kol; you should really take your own advice."

"And what advice might that be sister?" Kol asked shaking himself out of his stupor.

"To temper down your staring before you turn into a puddle of love-sick goo." She whispered mockingly at him with a sadistic grin.

"Why don't you just go back to chasing after the doppel-whinners left overs?" Kol sneered before heading after Bonnie.

"Well that was a bit harsh." Stefan said a little uncomfortably.

"No dear Stefan," Rebekah giggled, "That was my other brother falling in love."

.

.

.

* * *

In need of a rhyme? Maybe not this time. Hehehe.

Beginning next Monday, October 10th is the start of Klaroline AU Week on Tumblr! I am almost done with my short stories for this event and will be posting them in my one-shot series on here, Songs of the Moment. Hope you all can have a chance to check them out. A new story will be posted everyday next week! YAY! You can also follow me on Tumblr, 3tinkgemini, I will be posting them there as well. ;) Thank you all so much for all the love and support!


	29. Chapter 29

I know this story has been taking me longer to update and I have been spending a lot of time either not posting at all or posting one-shots in Songs of the Moment. So I am sorry I have kept you all hanging.

This will probably be the last update for the year for this story. I have a lot of work to finish up; a gift to write for my Klaroline Winter Wonderland Secret Santa, all my family holiday things I need to prepare for and I have a few more drabbles to finish up for the 25 Days of Klaroline event happening on Tumblr. I will continue posting all my work for Tumblr in the drabble series Songs of the Moment on here. The only one that won't be will be the gift I am making for the Winter Wonderland, it's my understanding that I have to post that on its own so be on the lookout for that sometime in January as well as the next chapter for this story.

We have one or two chapters left! I know right?! I am excited but sad, though the thoughts of starting the sequel keep me going. ;)

A big thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, messaged me, favorited and followed. I know I say this a lot but I feel I cannot express it enough, thank you so so much! All your words mean so much to me!

That said, I don't own anything but my own words. Really wish I could be a writer for the shows though! Oh the things I would do!

All mistakes are my own. Now, on with the show!

.

.

.

* * *

The entire group was gathered in the Mikaelson's front parlor.

Caroline sat on the arm of Klaus's chair with her back straight and her hands twisting together as she glanced nervously around the room as the others looked to be in different stages of processing what they had just heard. The feeling of Klaus's hand rubbing small soothing circles over her lower back combined with the supportive smiles from Kol and Bonnie helped ease her concerns over how everyone would take this unbelievable information.

Elena's arms wrapped around her middle as she leaned forward on the sofa looking across the room to Caroline with a confused expression, "Wait. I don't understand. I mean how can you be…" She trailed off for a second with a shake of her head, "We went to school together, we grew up together. I can remember starting kindergarten together. I don't understand how any of this is possible."

"How is anything supernatural possible Elena?" Stefan posed the rhetorical question from next to Rebekah on a neighboring sofa, "Somehow we all exist through some kind of magic. Vampires, Hybrids, Witches."

"And some creatures you've never even dreamed of Darling." Kol interjected with a raise of his tumbler. At the questioning glance from a few members of the room Kol casually shrugged his shoulders before sipping his drink, "One issue at a time young ones."

"It was a really intricate spell and plus with Liz's actual daughter dying it was easy for the witches to manipulate the situation, allowing everyone to just assume they were the same child." Bonnie explained excitedly, caught up in the wonder and shear complexity of the spell the coven had cast.

Caroline shifted slightly on the arm of the chair as Elena scoffed, "Wow. A little harsh Bonnie."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Elena, "I said it made it easier 'Lena, not that it was right."

"Regardless of the how's and why's, I still don't see what this has to do with the rest of us? So Caroline is some freaky sleeping beauty daughter of the psycho Silas, what's the big deal?" Damon snarked as he wrapped his arm back around Elena's shoulders pulling her to rest against his side.

"The issue Damon," Bonnie spat, "Is that when we do this spell we have to drop the vale to the Other Side in order to destroy it." Bonnie nearly growled at the cocky lift of his eyebrow and casual shrug of his shoulders, "Meaning that every supernatural creature that has ever died will be able to return. I wonder just how many of them you have pissed off at one point or another."

"Please." Damon scoffed, "I'm sure Mr. Original Overlord here has more to worry about on that front than I do."

"Yes and being a part of my sire line isn't concerning to you at all is it now Damon?" Klaus replied with a cocky self-assured smirk at the dark look of understanding that floated across the vampire's face, "Looks like I'll need a bit of protection in the coming weeks."

"You mean you want to use the rest of us as cannon fodder. Let all of us lose our lives to keep you and your family safe." Damon snarled.

"Now Damon, you should know you hold a special place to me as well." Klaus placed his hand over his heart, "If anyone will be ending your retched excuse for a life it will be done by me and only on my terms."

Elena sputtered before turning a cold eye towards Caroline, "Are you really just going to sit there like his little trophy wife and not say anything about this!? We're your friends Caroline!"

"Oh pish-posh." Rebekah waved her hand nonchalantly through the air, "What's a little death threat or back stabbing between friends? Right Elena?"

Elena clenched her hands tightly in a fist, "What would you even know about being friends with anyone Rebekah?"

"Oh I learned plenty from you, you little backstabbing whore!" Rebekah spat, her eyes flashing in anger.

The room broke out into a riot of voices as Damon defended Elena and Elena defended Damon. Rebekah began shouting at the two of them with Stefan attempting to calm everyone down. Kol sat in his chair laughing up a storm, his drink sloshing over the rim of his tumbler while Bonnie rubbed her temples in irritation.

Caroline leaned back further on her perch as Klaus whispered to her, "This is going as well as I expected."

Caroline let out a groan of frustration seconds before the chatter was quickly silenced at the sound of a new voice shouting.

"What in the blue-blazing hell's bells is going on in here?!"

Caroline jumped to her feet making her way across the room with a wide smile, "Steven! What are you doing here?" She asked as she threw her arms around him noticing from over his shoulder he was not alone. "And with a full entourage?"

Steven chuckled as they released each other, "Oh you know me and my flare for the dramatics Sunshine."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him with a grin before Steven explained, "These are a few members of the coven." His eyes glittered as he smirked, "I also brought along, shall we say, a special guest."

Caroline eyes him curiously before clipped footsteps could be heard in the hall and a man strutted into the room.

"Papa!" Caroline gasped and then squealed as she threw herself into his waiting arms. "How did you know to come?"

Silas chuckled at his daughter's exuberance, "Kol was kind enough to send a text to Steven, suggesting that our services might be required to help in the explanations."

Caroline glanced to Kol with a thankful smile to which he raised his glass towards her with a slight nod of his head.

The attention of the room was drawn to Damon as he stood, walking stiltedly over towards the Father and daughter.

"Crazy. The resemblance between you and Silas Stefan is uncanny." Damon glanced back at his younger brother, "You could almost pass for twins, well if he wasn't so much older looking and didn't have blue eyes." Turning back to face Silas with his head tilted and his eyes narrowed in speculation, "Are we related somehow?"

"Somewhere deep within my bloodline I am sure it is quite possible." Silas grinned at Stefan before casting a withering glare towards Damon with his lips pressed in a frown, "Let's hope that it is very deeply down indeed."

"Awe," Damon clasped his hands together in front of his chest, "Does this mean I'm part of the family?"

"No!" Caroline shouted with disgust.

"The black sheep then fine." He chuckled before grimacing as he tried to stop the thoughts of just _why_ Caroline would be so disgusted over them being family from floating through his mind. By the look of pure unadulterated rage that instantly grew over Silas's face, Damon knew he didn't succeed. He had barely uttered, "Shit." before he found himself lifted by an invisible hand off the floor unable to take a single gulp of air into his lungs.

Silas's eye narrow hatefully towards Damon, his hand rising in the air and with a flick of his wrist he held the offending disgusting vampire's body suspended a few feet in the air, his mouth dropped open and, by the look of Damon's face, it could only be construed as a silent scream of agony.

"Papa stop! Put him down!" Caroline shouted, pulling on his arm as Elena began yelling Damon's name as she tried to pull him back to the floor.

"I think not Little One." Silas growled, his eyes flashing with rage, "You may not be privy to all the vile, disgusting and traitorous thoughts running through his head but I am."

Klaus began laughing with glee, his mouth snapping shut with a smirk at her withering glare. Turning to her father Caroline looked at him beseechingly as she whispered, "Please. I don't even have to guess at what you saw but just let him go, please? For me?"

"You with your damned eyes like your Mother's." Silas grumbled before waving his hand towards the ground, allowing Damon to fall with a hard thud hissing, "This isn't over."

Elena rushed to Damon's side, falling to the ground beside him to cradle his head in her lap. After brushing his hair off his forehead she glared at Caroline, "You want our help after _this?_ How are we supposed to help when we have to constantly watch our backs?"

Caroline rubbed her forehead in as she groaned frustration, "Look, I know not all of us like each other."

Kol scoffed from his chair with his tumbler raised, "Understatement of the century Darling."

"Anyways," Caroline shot him a look of exasperation through her narrowed eyes, "We need each other's help to see this through."

"I fail to understand why we need to assistance of the pathetic doppelganger and her rat of a lover." Rebekah huffed snootily, "We have a group of, from what Kol says, are highly trained and capable witches, a Bennett witch and three of the Original siblings. Even with you and your Father out of commission, I can't see where we would fail Caroline."

The smug smiles on the majority of the room caused Caroline to spin, throwing a pleading look at Steven, "A little help here would be great."

"Caroline is right," Steven began as he paced around the room making sure to make eye contact with each person he passed. "We are going to need all hands on deck for this one. With all the possible things that could go wrong and all the nasties that will come crawling out of the woodwork to have their revenge against any number of you; the more capable fighting hands we have the better off we will be."

"I agree." Bonnie chimed in sharing a small smile with him in a show of support. "As I've tried to say before, this spell we are casting, it cannot be interrupted and it cannot be stopped. It's the most complexed spell I have even seen. If we falter or pause for even a spilt second while preforming it, it _will_ fail and we won't get a second chance at this." The other witches in the room murmured their agreement.

"So Caroline's curse stays unbroken and her father will still be alive. So where is the harm if it fails?" Elena asked as she helped Damon stand.

"The harm _sweetheart_ ," Klaus sneered, "Is that Caroline as well as Kol will be lost to us forever."

"And not to mention Elena, all the supernatural beings that make their way back when we drop the vale." She sucked in a breath before continuing; "If they are left alive when we destroy the Other Side and the spell is complete, they will _stay_ alive." Bonnie spoke over Elena, knowing what she was going to say but wanted to keep this between them, "And yes while there might be some we want to stay that way, there are others that we would be way better off if they stayed dead. The entire world's natural order of things is at stake here." Bonnie added in catching Klaus's surprised glance, she was sure on one hand he was stunned that she was helping defend him but she had a feeling it was more due to the thoughts of certain family members of his having the chance to come back from the dead. Permanently.

The sound of hands clapping drew the room's attention to Kol who stood from his chair, "My brother Nik the voice of reason and the charming Bonnie helping him do so. Who knew?" He turned to point at each and every nay-sayer in the room with a hard glare, "If that doesn't prove to you that the world is ending then I don't know what else will."

"Yeah well after that little show of power I think I'll have to get back to you on this." Damon sneered, linking his arm with Elena's, "Come on 'Lena. We'll let this freak show figure things out."

Silas tsked with a quick flip of his wrist and Damon's neck twisted at an odd angle with a sickening crunch before his body dropped to the floor. Dusting his hands off Silas glanced around the room as Elena shrieked. "Calm down, no need for your shouting. He's only temporarily dead after all." He pointed a waving finger towards Klaus, "You weren't as thorough with your job as you thought my Son. The wretch may not be able to _speak_ certain things but he sure can _think_ them."

Elena's eyes flashed with anger as she started to pull Damon's body up over her shoulders, she hissed through her dropped fangs as Silas placed his hand on her arm.

Silas had enough respect to look at her guiltily, "Please M'Lady, allow me."

"I think you've done enough." With her eyes narrowed she spat at him through her teeth.

"Aye, to you it would appear as such, but as a gentleman I cannot allow a Lady to carry such a heavy burden. One that does not belong on her shoulders to begin with." Silas leveled her with a look that spoke of the deeper meaning his words held.

Stefan stood from the sofa with a sigh, "I'll help. He is my brother after all."

Silas waved his hand, "No, your services are needed in here to gather information for the impending plan." Stefan attempted to interject but he continued, "You know as well as I that your fool...excuse me, your brother will believe no one else here but yourself."

As Stefan settled back down onto the sofa, Silas gave him a nod before scooping Damon's prone body over his shoulder and waved his arm out for Elena to pass, "Caroline, I shall see you soon Little One. Elena please, lead the way."

"So now that everything is all settled just when is this possible catastrophe happening?" Rebekah asked as she sat down on the sofa beside Stefan with a proud curve to her lips at the looks of disgust from Elena before she stomped out of the room.

Bonnie's head popped up from the table where she and the other witches had begun shifting through the book Caroline had taken from Professor Shane's office, her voice carrying an ominous tone, "In just under two weeks, on the next full moon."

Elena grudgingly showed Silas to Damon's car, opening the door for him to lay Damon's body across the rear seat before slamming it shut and turning an accusing eye at him, "Damon is _not_ a burden."

"Is he not?" Silas raised his hand to stop her from speaking, "You need not defend him to me, only towards yourself." Elena cocked her head to the side not understanding what he meant. He sighed before stepping closer to her to which she matched his movement and stepped back, "You have no need to be afraid of me Elena, I mean you no harm."

Something in his eyes told her that he spoke true and she felt her body calm her ridged stance.

"You look so much like her, even deep within you there are such striking similarities."

"You mean Amara?" She looked at him questioningly, "You were in love with her right?"

Silas laughed deeply, "Heavens no. That was some story cooked up over the years to throw others off the truth. Amara was originally my wife's dearest friend. And a spitfire of a werewolf to boot."

Elena's eyes widen as her mouth dropped open in surprise, "She was a werewolf?"

Silas shook his head sadly, "My dear, you have no inkling of just who or what you are. You spout the term doppelganger with pride but know little of just where that pride stems from." Silas stepped closer to her as Elena drank in his words, "Amara was loyal and kind, she was fiercely protective of those she considered hers, a true martyr much like you yourself use to be. She proved all this time and time again, but it truly shined through when she gave up the very core of who she was to save my daughter and in turn was changed into a being unlike any other."

Elena's eyes shimmered with emotions, "You have her qualities dear Elena. You are her legacy but you know very little of why because you have not found your true path in this life."

"A life I never asked for you mean." Elena grumbled sourly.

"You could have all the answers you seek if you would only listen to yourself and not to others." He brushed a comforting hand over her arm, "That inner voice you used to listen to. One day you will get back to who you were before all this happened to you. One day your desire to discover just who you are and who you were meant to be will override all else."

Elena bit her lower lip not understanding just why she was listening to him but felt it deep within herself that she should, "And how will I know when?"

"Have you ever had that strange feeling deep within your gut, telling you something, telling you to do something?" He tilted his head and as he seen the flicker of understanding cross over her face.

"Like déjà vu?" She asked rubbing her hand over her arm feeling slightly uncomfortable with how much this man could _see_.

"Exactly." Silas beamed. "It will all make sense to you eventually. And when that happens, you will know just where you are meant to be and you will find the answers you seek. But most importantly you will know just where and how you will be needed."

Elena felt overwhelmed with his almost prophetic speech, "What if I'm never ready? What if I never get to that point?"

Stepping closer to her, Silas cupped her cheek staring heavily into her tear filled eyes, whispering to her as if his words carried the weight of the world with them, "You will come to a point when you will realize the burdens you carry are not your own and you will feel freer for it once you leave them behind you. Only then will you find your true self Elena. Only then will you be ready to dig deeper into just what being the doppelganger truly means. You will inherently know when the time is right Elena, worry not. You truly are meant for more than just a conductor of a spell." Silas sighed, his voice filled with regret over what he had to do now. He raised his hand, fingers pressing tightly into her temples, "But for now young one you will lock this conversation away. You shall not forget it, but you shall not recall it until the right moment arrives for you. I'm truly sorry Elena."

Silas stepped away from Elena watching as the tears dried in her eyes without her knowledge of them even being there in the first place. The glazed look in her eyes faded before she offered him a small hesitant smile.

"Thanks for helping me get him to the car." She pulled the car keys from her pocket tossing them back and forth in her hands, "I'll talk some sense into him, this stuff going on is bigger than all of us and as upset as I am with her right now, Caroline was right, we need to work together."

Silas smiled as Elena's true light shined through in that moment, "Thank you Elena."

He watched with a heavy heart as she pulled the car out of the driveway, knowing she had a long and hard road ahead of her. Glancing back at the house, he sighed thinking that she was not the only one, before he flashed away.

.

.

.

Damon and Elena's departure brought relief to those who were left in the parlor and it wasn't long afterwards that the others began readying themselves to follow suit and go about their own lives. Steven and the witches said goodbye, letting them know they would return soon and wishing them luck.

Once the door had closed Bonnie closed her eyes before speaking hesitantly, "Now that it's just us there's one more thing we need to discuss."

Caroline licked her lips at Bonnie's solemn tone and the way Kol careful slid his way over to her positioning himself slightly in front of Bonnie as if to protect her from something. She had the funny sinking feeling that that something happened to be Klaus and by the ridged set of Klaus's shoulders he felt it too. Making a quick judgment call in a move that didn't go unnoticed by the other's, especially Klaus who rolled his eyes and huffed at her as she nonchalantly weaved her arm under the crook of his elbow before wrapping her other around the top to hold him close.

With a deep breath to prepare herself for the shouting that was no doubt about to occur she said, "Go ahead and say it Bon."

Bonnie inhaled deeply, drawing strength from the glance Kol gave her over his shoulder, "We have to break the link between you and Klaus."

"Absolutely out of the question." Klaus spat, leaving Caroline pleased that it was only a restrained growl instead of the shouting she had expected.

"It has to happen Klaus, whether any of us like it or not. She can't be linked to you when the spell is performed." Bonnie argued back.

"Then it shall be done prior to starting the damn spell. Problem solved." Klaus replied with a shrug.

Bonnie began shaking her head in a negative response but it was Kol who spoke for her, ready to take the brunt of his brother's anger if need be, "There won't be time for that Nik."

"Then make time." Klaus hissed. "There is a full coven of witches at our disposal. Allow one of them to complete the spell if the Bennett witch is unable."

"This has nothing to do with Bonnie's capabilities. Bonnie needs to be focused on the spell, not worrying about smaller side spells that have the potential to drain too much of her energy." Kol spoke over whatever Klaus was about to say, "And before you go there again, the coven needs to be at their best and conserve their own energies for the coming battle. They are needed to keep the protection spell in place."

"Side spell? You call the only thing keeping Caroline from weakening a side spell?" Klaus shouted, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Klaus calm down," Caroline ran her hand soothingly over his arm, "that's not what he meant and you know it."

"Calm down?" His angry eyes snapped to her as he yanked his arm out of her hold, "You want me to stay calm when they want to take away the only thing keeping you safe at the moment?"

Caroline raised her chin defiantly, "Yes."

"Is that so?"

His eerily deceptively calm voice drew her up short for a second before Rebekah groaned as she pulled Stefan up from the sofa, "I know that tone all too well and I'd rather not be around to bear witness to the fall out. Come along Stefan; let's get you out of here before Nik goes ballistic."

Klaus stood next to Caroline with his fists balled as he shook with righteous anger. Caroline offered a small smile to the couple as they quickly left the room before she turned back to her angry Hybrid, "I know this sucks Klaus, believe me…"

"Do you really Caroline?" he asked with his eyes narrowed as he stalked closer to her, "You'll be weak and vulnerable, barely able to lift a finger let alone function."

Caroline huffed with a roll of her eyes and a lift of her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Are you saying you won't be here to protect me?"

Klaus scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. The real question here is, are you ready to not be able to see or spend any more time with your Father? To have the next time you see him be your last? You know Love, when he dies?" He smirked feeling victorious for a spilt second as the realization crossed her face before watching in horror as her face turned crestfallen with tears gathering in her eyes as her lower lips quivered.

Caroline bit down on her lip to control its quivering before saying, "No I don't, but thanks _so_ much for bringing that up." Embarrassed by her wavering emotions she spun on her heals and stalked out of the room.

"Shit." Klaus muttered as he hurried after her ignoring the scathing looks from the others in the room.

He paused when he found her just outside of the room sitting on the lower steps of the staircase with her arms folded over the tops of her knees with her chin resting on top of them. Klaus sighed in regret for the way he had spoken to her as he crouched down in front of her to catch her tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry Caroline."

She cracked a halfhearted grin at him as she mumbled, "I know." Before looking back down at the floor.

Klaus ran his tongue over his lips, "May I sit?" At her nod of yes with her chin still pressed against her arm he sighed once more before shuffling to sit down on the step a few inches beside her. His arm was raised, ready to run his hand over her back as she suddenly sat up and leaned into him in one quick motion. Klaus felt the knot that had grew in his chest from the moment he uttered those nasty words to her so cockily unfurl and loosen as her body curled into his. He pulled her tightly against his side, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her head beneath his chin.

"This whole thing sucks." She mumbled as she clutched onto his other arm pulling it around her front.

Klaus simply hummed in agreement.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do but we don't have a choice." Caroline pulled back slightly to look at him with her glistening blue eyes and her pouting lips, "This sucks."

He chuckled quietly at her petulant frown, lifting a hand to run the backs of his fingers down her face, "You've said that already Love."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders before ducking back down to curl into him once more, "Doesn't make it any less true."

Klaus held her silently as he stroked her hair, thinking that as much as it bothered him to have her left wide open for countless vulnerabilities to strike at her, she did have not only him to keep her safe, but an entire passel of others who would move heaven and earth to see her survive. It was only his fear of something happening to her, of watching her weaken like she did before they knew what was happening to her all over again that had him so against it. That and the gut wrenching certainty of how much this would pain her later to not have more time with her Father she had only just begun to reunite with.

The couple's heads looked up as Bonnie slowly crept up to them.

"Look, I can give you a little time. Not much, maybe four days to a week tops. But then, I'm sorry Care, we can't wait any longer than that."

"Thanks Bon." Caroline said with a half grin.

.

.

.

Klaus followed Caroline into their bedroom watching as she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the center of the bed. After closing the door behind him he followed suit sitting on the bed and began removing his own shoes. He startled at the feel of her hand skimming over his thigh to his groin to cup him as he toed off his last shoe.

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

Shifting her body up just behind him she ran her tongue over the back of his neck, her hand massaging his rapidly growing shaft as she whispered huskily, "Don't think I forgot about all those promises you made me back at the Grill. I think it's time to deliver don't you?"

Klaus groan softly as her breath heated the back of his neck enticingly while her delicate hand brought erotic sparks of want through him. Steeling himself he grasped her wandering hand and placed it on the bed beside him, "Caroline," Klaus sighed in exasperation, "I want you for more than just sex. And in light of all that transpired this evening I think its best if you rest."

"Okay fine," She smirked, licking the shell of his ear, delighting in the reactions she was able to pull from him, "but maybe in light of what happened tonight I just want you to make me feel alive again just in case I…"

"Stop it." Klaus spat through his teeth as he turned to face her, "I told you once and I shall tell you again, you are not going to die. I will not be saying goodbye to you."

"So prove it." Caroline smirked as she leaned back against the pillows and ran her foot along in inseam of his pants only to pout when he gently knocked it away.

"You need to gather your strength Love while you still can."

"But maybe I would rather you wear me out." Caroline flirted only to pout with a sigh when he groaned, "Don't you want me Klaus?" The look he threw her spoke volumes of how ridiculous a question that was, "Okay then what is it?" She gasped as she widened her eyes and covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, "Are you saving yourself for marriage?"

He gave her a withering glare while he held back a chuckle, "I think that ship has long sailed My Love."

She shrugged her shoulders, "True."

"Besides, marriage is just another of those pesky human conventions that you learn to let go of. It's nothing more than a label human's put on a relationship that, in the end, the odds of failure is high."

"That and you save a killing on your taxes." Klaus chuckled at her quip as she fiddled her fingers together, "Is that really what you think about relationships? That they're all doomed to fail?"

Klaus bit back the jokingly scathing remark he was close to voicing when he studied her face, as much as Caroline tried to hide her true emotions from him they were written clearly across her beautiful face. He reached over and took hold of her hand gently in his looking at her meaningfully, "Not all relationships Caroline."

Her answering smile sent a wave of warmth and triumph through him, confirming that he said the right thing. He gulped down pushing past his still unstable vulnerabilities to give her a little more honesty, "I intend to be your last love, as you shall be mine."

Caroline gasped lowly before a radiant smile grew over her face, her eyes shining with a happiness that filled Klaus with pride of being its cause. "So then I'm your girlfriend." She giggled at the wrinkle on his brow and the scrunch of his nose, "What's wrong with that?"

"Girlfriend," He said with a hint of aversion, "is such a childish and paltry term when it comes to what you are to me."

"Okay fine I'll give you that, but what would you call me when introducing me to people hmm?" She tilted her head sweetly to the side with her lips pressed in a grin.

His eyes darkened and a predatory smirk grew over his lush lips, "Mine."

Caroline tossed her head back in laughter, "Seriously? Mine?" She sat up adjusting her body ramrod straight with her dainty nose turned up into the air as she butchered her attempt at mimicking his accent. "Good evening, this is Caroline. She is Mine."

Klaus's eyes grew a shade darker despite her mocking demeanor, his voice harsh and husky, "Aye. Mine."

"And what do I call you huh?" Her head tilted to the side once more with a goofy grin before she imitated what would be her proper greeting, "Hello this this Klaus, he is Mine?" Her breath hitch as the word she thought would be a mocking joke turned into something else; something that stirred an intense feeling of possession deep within her.

"You feel that Caroline?" He asked as he shifted closer to her, "That deep and delightful tugging of surrender and ownership from within you when you name me yours? When I name you Mine?" Her breath became shallow and heavy as his tone took a husky and seductive turn, "For all the labels in the world that is the only one that truly matters. I am yours as you are mine."

Caroline's lips dropped open with a quiet moan at the tingles of electricity shot through her limbs. She leaned forward placing herself nose to nose with him, her voice nothing but a lust filled demanding whisper, "Then show me." She watched in avid interest as Klaus clenched his fist at his sides, "Show me how you are Mine." She grinned seductively as his eyes flashed before going in for the kill, "Show me how I am yours Niklaus."

Caroline's grin turned into a moan as his fingers threaded through her hair on both sides of her head, her neck bending back slightly under the tender but forceful press of his lips against hers. Her own hands cupped the sides of his face, goosebumps breaking out along her arms as his stubble that she adored grazed the palms of her hands.

Needing to feel his skin Caroline slowly ran her hands down his chest and across his abdomen to the end of his shirt, slipping underneath before slowly dragging it up and over his head. Her mouth watered as her stomach muscles clenched at the sight of him in nothing but his low hung jeans and those necklaces that always tempted her. Leaning in to give into the temptation of kissing where the chains laid against his skin she pouted as he stood from their bed, his outstretched hand offered to help her up and she didn't think twice about taking the offer.

Placing his hands at her waist once she stood before him, Klaus slowly trailed the seams of her dress until he reached the top of her zipper, watching through passionate eyes as her chest rose and fell in quick sessions as he slowly pulled the zipper down before trailing his hands up her arms to assist the dress's descent to the floor at her feet. His eyes slowly trailed a path over her body and the deep blue bra and lacey panty set she wore, its color making her skin look alabaster and ethereal in the pale light of the room. Lifting his hand he ghosted his fingertips from her temple, across her smooth cheek, following the elegant slope of her neck down to the center of her breast where her heart beat a frantic tune.

His reverent voice sent shivers through her body and caused her breath to hitch.

"Beautiful." He said breathlessly, "You are beyond stunning Caroline."

His eyes that had followed the trail of his wandering fingers lifted to hers making Caroline lick her lower lip as she felt her knees weaken with the force of the emotions pouring out of him.

Klaus took the few steps needed to be closer to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he bent to scoop her up into his arms with an arm behind her knees and one wrapped around her back. Her sweet breath washed over his face as he knelt on the bed and gently laid her in its center.

Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him down for a kiss only to be met with his shaking head as his hands carefully pulled hers away from him. His nose skimmed across her cheek, his breath hitting her neck deliciously as his whispered in her ear, "You wanted me to show you how you are Mine. You wanted to see how I am yours Caroline." Her hips lifted off the bed with a groan as his tongue curled around the shell of her ear before his hot breath ghosted over her ear, "Let me." Klaus pulled back tilting his head down with an erotic fire blazing in his eyes as he whispered his demand once more, "Let me."

Soundlessly Caroline nodded her head, mouthing the word yes.

Klaus ducked his head back down to her neck, softly brushing his lips and tongue over her skin as his hand lightly trailed over her hip and along her side bringing a tickle to Caroline's throat and chest at his unhurried tender touches. His lips followed a path over her shoulder as he shifted his body gently nudging her inner thighs with his hand and knee to settle over top of her.

Caroline felt her nipples pucker within the confines of her bra as his stubble rasped against the tops of her breast, his breath sending warm shivers through her body. She wrapped one arm around him, gliding her hands over the expanse of his toned back as her other skimmed up to the back of his head lightly gripping the ends of his hair. His hot wet tongue flicked and licked at the space between her breasts causing her body to arch up against his, her groan of pleasure turning into a moan of frustration as he lifted his hips away from hers denying her the friction she so desperately wanted.

Ignoring her frustration Klaus continued his sweet light torture, shifting his legs to rest his knees on the outside of her thighs he ran his tongue under the seam of her bra as his hand tunneled under her back to unhook it's clasp. His hands delicately pulled the straps down her arms before letting her bra fall discarded to the side of the bed.

His lust filled eyes scanned over her bared chest, greedily taking in every inch of her skin before he leaned down to reverently place his lips to the top of her hardened peek.

Caroline sighed lowly as his tongue traced a hot circle around her nipple before flicking over its tip. As his lips pulled back an inch from her skin the cool air of the room breezed over her, hardening her nipple further before warm tingling sensations filled her as his breath whispered over her skin.

"You are simply glorious My Love."

His calloused hands, soft lips and hot wet tongue worshiped every inch of her exposed skin, exploring it as if he had never touched her before this moment. With every brush of his lips on her body she felt the deep whispered meaning behind it.

A kiss at her temple said I adore you. The soft brush of his fingertips along her sides said I crave you. His heated breath feathering over her abdomen said I need you. The look blazing out of his shimmering eyes said I love you.

Never before had Caroline felt this wanted or needed. With each and every touch he laid on her skin it was as if he was paying tribute to his own personal Goddess. As the thought fluttered through her mind she realized that was exactly how she felt.

Like a Goddess, like _his_ Goddess.

Never had she felt such a sensual seduction before, never had she been as turned on as she was right in this moment. It wasn't the way his hand skirted past her throbbing lace covered core leaving her aching for his touch; it wasn't the way he feasted slowly on every inch of her heaving chest. It was the emotions that poured out of him with every touch and look that had her writhing on the bed in a sensual erotic haze.

She watched with heavily lidded eyes as Klaus slowly stood from the bed, the pure fire in his eyes scorching her, sending a wave of white hot lust to her core. His pants hit the floor with an echoing thud as he crawled his way back over the bed to her feet. His tongue peeked out of his mouth to lick his lower lip as he slid his hands up the outside of her legs, grasping her panties on each side of her hips to torturously pull them slowly down her legs. He dropped them to the side, his eyes skating over her nude body, his mouth falling open with a gasp as he sat back on his knees staring in an awed trance at the beautiful laid before him.

Caroline's heart pounded in her chest, her body arching off the bed at the way his eyes tenderly devoured her, her need of him all but choked her as she whimpered, "Klaus."

The pure and desperate need that filled her voice called to him on a primal level, breaking him out of his daze. Leaning forward he ran his hands up the inside of her legs, pushing them apart the higher he reached, groaning deeply at the wetness he found as his thumbs brushed her folds.

Klaus crawled his way up her body, fitting himself between her loving thighs as he trailed his eyes from her core, up her clenching abdomen over her heaving breasts to her flushed face to finally lock with her heated blue eyes.

Bearing his weight on a hand next to her head, he slowly trailed his other up her thigh to her hip before leaning down to meet her lips with his own as he shifted his hips, pressing his shaft into her slowly until he filled her completely.

Both tore away from the kiss as their hips laid flush together, both gasping as he slowly rolled his hips against her. With each slow rolling thrust her hands feathered across and pulled at his back as they gasped and groaned between softly tasting lips and swirling tongues.

With a graceful precision Klaus lifted his legs one at a time to the outsides of her thighs, pressing her legs together tightly while never stopping his slow shallow thrusts. Caroline's hands reached up to cup the sides of his face at the same moment he allowed his upper body to fall, landing on his forearms resting next to her upper body as his palms cradled the sides of her face.

Klaus passionately breathed out her name as if in prayer at the feeling of her walls clenching around his aching shaft. Her eyes never left his as he began to move over her entire body in a pleasurable wave. She never felt this connected to him, this close to him before. It felt as if they were wrapped completely around each other. With every glide of his body over her own it brought her closer and closer to the edge. Sweat covered their skin and she seen from the corner of her eye a bead of it rolling down the side of his flushed face before it fell, landing on her lips making her moan at its salty taste.

Almost as if they were one, their bodies began to tremble and shake. Their harsh breaths clashing together as their pupils dilated. A guttural groan of her name bellowed from his lips at the exact moment the hoarse moan of his left hers. Her scorching wet walls clamped down on his throbbing shaft as they both spiraled into an exploding ball of euphoria.

As their bodies slowly came down from their high, still trembling in the aftermath, Klaus laid his forehead against hers, sighing with his hoarse voice as he gazed into her eyes, " _That_ is how I am yours just as you are mine Caroline."

Her slightly numb hand lifted to hold his face with a lazy smile before she pulled him down into a sweet and loving kiss.

.

.

.

Deep male laughter intermixed with a light feminine giggle could be heard coming from the media room towards the back of the house bringing with it a slight grin to Klaus's face before it dropped to a worried frown.

"She'll be alright you know. After a while. "

Klaus startled for a moment before wiping the concern from his brow with a quiet clearing of his throat as he resumed his perusal of the documents and books laid before him on the table, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Bonnie sighed as she set down her notes and turned to face Klaus, "Look Klaus, I don't like you and I probably never will."

"Harsh Miss Bennett. And here I thought we were becoming such good friends. But alas you've torn asunder my hopes for mutual birthday invitations." Klaus smirked at her attempts to withhold her chuckle.

"Look," Bonnie said as she shook her head to cover her humor, "no matter what we have one very special thing in common."

"Oh? And what pray tell is that?"

"Caroline." She told him simply, feeling pride that she wiped the cocky smirk form his face, "We both love Caroline. I know you're worried about her, just as much as I am about how she will handle this after it's all over but she's strong. And even if I don't see birthday parties in our futures you should know that when it comes to her, I will do anything, even if that means being here for you."

Klaus licked his lip in indecision, while he wasn't one for being open about his thoughts or feelings, when it came to Caroline all his previous ways of living ceased to exist. Seeing the earnest look on the young witch's face had him doing something he never thought he would, he caved, "Yes Caroline is one of the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, but she has been through enough in her short life and I've seen lesser vampires cave to the draw of the switch over much less than she is dealing with."

"Yeah but do you really think Caroline, Miss Control-Freak herself would ever let go of who she is enough to fall victim to the switch? I mean she can turn anything that goes wrong into a positive; she makes the best out of everything. I think that gives her a better chance of avoiding that." Bonnie explained, feeling confidence begin to grow within her over how Caroline would cope.

"Yes she is quite the eternal optimist isn't she?" Klaus replied with a thoughtful and caring grin before his own dark thoughts took over, "Then again the brightest stars are often the ones whose light burns out the fastest."

"Then we be here for her, in whatever way she needs us to be." Bonnie turned to face him, "You just be your disgustingly charming self to her and I'll be the best friend I've always been and we will see her through this."

"You find me charming Miss Bennett?" Klaus chuckled jokingly, "My, my, a compliment from you? How extraordinary."

"Yeah well I'll try not to make a habit out of it." Bonnie giggled along with him before sighing, "So are you through looking this stuff over for the millionth time?"

Klaus scoffed, "You young and you penchants for the over exaggerations. There is nothing wrong with be thorough." He sighed as his eyes scanned over the papers once more, he knew she was right, he was only delaying the inevitable. "I'm finished. Go ahead and bring her in."

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Bonnie grudgingly made her way out of the room. It seemed she was no happier about preforming this spell than he was.

Bonnie stood quietly outside the door to the over the top media room the Mikaelson's had with a soft happy smile as she watched Caroline's hands gesture wildly about, her voice filled with laughter as she told Silas a story. Her green eyes glanced to Silas who looked at her friend as if he lived just to hear the next words she would speak.

It was a look Bonnie had always wanted from her Mother or even her own Father but never received. But it did remind her of someone else, someone she missed so much. Her Grams.

Bonnie felt her eyes fill with tears as she inhaled a steading breath. She hated what she was about to do, hated that she had to break up this special moment. She had been dreading this for the past week but it couldn't be held off any longer. She wished she could find something comforting and profound to say to make this easier but words failed her. She flinched at her own shaky voice when she uttered, "It's time Care."

Caroline's hands froze midair, the light and laughter slowly dying from her eyes as she let her hands fall to her lap, her voice sounding like a sad child's, "Already?"

Bonnie felt her lower lip tremble at how small her friends voice sounded, a barely whispered, "Yeah." Breathing past her own lips.

Silas choked down his own emotions as he placed his hand on top of his daughters, her glistening blue eyes looking up at him from under her lashes and he smiled gently at her, "All will be well my Little One."

Caroline pressed her lips together with a jerky nod of her head. She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight. She wanted to grab her Father's hand and run as far and as fast as she could.

But she didn't.

She took the hand he offered her and stood from the sofa they had sat on, watching Star Wars much like she threatened, chatting, and spending what she wasn't ready to admit were possibly her last moments alone with him.

She numbly followed him and Bonnie into the study where Klaus waited, his hands held out in front of him waiting for her to take them and his face solemn. Her eyes flicked away from him, knowing if she kept looking in his empathetic eyes and add to that the forlorn atmosphere of the room she would not get through this without crying or running. It took every bit of her strength to let go of her father's hand as he placed them into Klaus's waiting palms.

It was over quickly. Much more quickly than when they were linked in the first place and so much more quickly than Caroline wanted. A couple insignificant words, a flare of the candles and a rush of wind and it was done.

Caroline glanced up to Klaus's anxious face and offered him a small grin, "That was way less dramatic than I expected."

Klaus chuckled and opened his mouth to offer her a witty retort only to panic as she gasped and fell against him. He caught her easily and scooped her up into his arms as she began to grey. A quick brush of wind blew past him, his eyes barely registering the movement until it was done and his mind was able to play catch up.

 _Silas's tear filled eyes watched in horror as his daughter collapsed within seconds after the spell was complete. Drawing in a much needed breath he flashed to her placing a tender kiss upon her brow just as Klaus had her settled within his strong and protecting arms. "I love you Little One. Take care of her my Son." And then he was gone._

Klaus inhaled heavily once his mind was brought back to the present, his sorrowful eyes glanced down to Caroline's greying face and her blue eyes filled with tears. He gently shifted her body in his arms to bite into his wrist, silently offering her the bleeding wound.

Taking a few pulls of his blood Caroline felt a small amount of strength return to her limbs, though not as much as she had hoped for. Licking her lips clean she gave him a pitiful attempt of a smile, her voice croaking with emotions, "Now _there's_ the dramatic effect I was looking for."

His grimace told her that her attempts at the joke fell flat. "Hey," She uttered softly as her shaking hand cupped his pinched face, "I'll be fine. Beside," She grinned even as her tears slid down her pale and drawn cheeks and her voice quivered, "I've always wanted someone to wait on me hand and foot. And who else can say that they had the Original Hybrid at their beck and call?"

Klaus chuckled softly, placing his forehead against her as he whispered lowly and began carrying her out of the study to their bedroom, "I am but your humble servant My Lady."

Bonnie heard Caroline try to joke once more in her shaking voice as Klaus carried her out of the room, "We'll have to get me a bell on a velvet and silk pillow so I can ring for you to come attend me while I'm…"

Bonnie felt the tears spill over her own lids as Caroline's voice cracked and she broke down into a fit of sobbing tears.

The last thing Bonnie heard was Klaus's impassioned whisper, "Shh My Love. I'm here. Shh." She never warm up completely to him, even if they had a small friend-like moment earlier, but she couldn't help but think that he was so perfect for Caroline. He was just what Caroline would need when all this was said and done. And for that she was thankful.

.

.

.

* * *

The time is high, the time is nigh, won't you please drop me a line?

PS, if you didn't before head back up to the top and read my Author's note. ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the long wait!

 **Kacomu:** I wish I could spend every minute writing, I do love it so, but between kids, sleep, housework and everything in between I can't spend as much time on it as I would like. I went on both sides of the extreme, spending all my time writing to the point I neglected my everyday stuff to not spending enough time writing where I felt I was neglecting my writing and the readers. I am working on finding a better balance for that in this New Year. :)

 **Thevampiresrulez (Guest) Chapter 29 . Dec 8, 2016:** Thank you so much! I am happy to hear I am giving you a great story to read during your lunch break ;)

 **Guest. Chapter 29 . Dec 9, 2016:** Thank you so much darling!

 **IMPORTANT!**

This chapter is set up a little different than normal. It is small moments between various characters a few days prior to the Ritual and the day of. Each scene is broken apart by dots so you should be able to follow just fine.

Thank you all so much for joining me on this incredible journey! I truly and deeply appreciate each and every one of you so much! Yes this story has only one more chapter to go, which is a third of the way done as we speak, BUT the sequel is also being written and has many many notes gathered! I don't plan to mark this story as complete until I have the first chapter of the sequel ready and posted. Once it is I will post a notice in this story letting you all know it is posted and ready to read.

Now without further ado, I don't own TVD. I hope you enjoy this next installment of Above All Else.

* * *

.

.

.

"So I got your cryptic message to meet you here alone, what do you want Bonnie?" Elena asked as she stepped onto the mulch surrounding the swings at the old playground they had spent so much time together at as children wondering, even as a vampire who could protect herself who was meeting her powerful witch best friend, if the playground always looked this creepy just before dawn.

"Elena look," She sighed, "I know things are strained between everyone right now but I need you to listen to me; I don't know how much time I have for us to talk alone." Bonnie walked up to her grasping her hand and pulled her to the swings.

"What do you mean time for us to talk alone?" Elena asked her in confusion as she sat on the swing while Bonnie sat with a resigned sigh on the swing beside her, her green eyes starring off into the distance.

Elena turned her swing, the chains crossing as she dug her feet in to keep steady, "Bonnie this sounds serious, what's going on? Well, what else is going on?"

Bonnie mimicked her stance and faced Elena with a serious look in her eyes, "The night of the full moon, when I'm preforming the ritual I need you to do something."

"What do you need Bon?" Elena replied, even if she didn't like some of the things that had been going on lately these were still her friends and she understood just how serious this situation was. Elena had spent a lot of the past few days thinking everything over, everything everyone around her had lost or sacrificed to keep her safe over the past few years and she came to the conclusion that no matter what, she owed it to them to be there if they needed her.

"You need to find Jeremy and get him somewhere safe and make sure he _stays_ there until the Other Side is destroyed." Bonnie's voice was quiet and calm but her eyes held a firm gaze.

Elena huffed thinking that what Bonnie had just told her was the silliest thing she had heard, "I already planned to see him before he passes back over so what's with this whole secrecy cloak and dagger routine?"

Bonnie used her feet as leverage to push herself closer to Elena, taking one of the chains of her friend's swing in her hand to pull her in so close their knees knocked together whispering passionately, "We can have Jeremy back Elena. Permanently."

Her mouth dropped open in shock as her heart skipped a beat before it began pounding frantically in her chest. "Wait, are you serious Bonnie? What about the consequences? Last time…" Elena let her voice drift off when Bonnie began rapidly shaking her head.

"This time won't be like last time 'Lena. Last time I did a spell to bring him back against what the witches on the Other Side said. _This_ _time,_ " Bonnie continued with an excited grin, "everyone who died and returns will come back. And since I'm destroying the Other Side completely if they hide and stay safe during the battle, once the Other Side is gone, as long as they don't die again before that they can stay alive." She grasped Elena's hand tightly, "That means we can have Jeremy back, he can have another chance at a life Elena."

Elena's eye widened as it all hit her, her eyes flickering around their old childhood playground as she took it all in. Her gaze fell to the mulch and she noticed the stones placed at four points around them on the swings. "Is that what all this was about?" She asked pointing toward the stones.

"Yeah." She let go of Elena's hand and began using her feet to spin in a circle as she explained, "The rose quarts have protection properties so nothing can get through and nothing bad can break their boundary. I amplified it so that nothing living or dead could hear us or breach the circle. To everyone looking in, even those from the Other Side that could be watching, we are just swinging and chatting but they can't make out what we are saying. Meaning our time is running out. Anyone that could be watching is probably starting to get suspicious." Bonnie's arms looped through the twisted chains to grasp Elena's arm giving it a light shake asking almost frantically, "Promise me Elena. Promise me you'll make sure he's safe and hidden. I know he's your brother but I need to hear it so I can concentrate on the spell."

Elena's smile was brighter than the sun beginning to rise and shine on the from between the surrounding trees. "I promise Bonnie. When all this is said and done we'll have Jeremy back, for good this time."

"Thanks", She sighed with relief before she hesitated and spoke carefully, "You know this means you'll have to convince Damon to help right? You'll have to say to anyone else that that's what we talked about today, me worried about Damon pulling something stupid as usual that would screw things up. I want to keep the Save Jeremy plan as low key as possible."

"Is that what you told them?" Elena asked harshly.

"Yes." Bonnie held back her frustration at Elena's blatant distrust of the Original's and defense of Damon, "I told them that the only way to be sure was to see you alone. I told them it was important that it was just me." She inhaled and said cautiously, "Caroline backed me up. She even knows the truth about what we are planning and she is on our side."

"Look I get that everything is," Elena struggled to put a name to all the crazy and conflicting feelings she was having and everything going on around them, "…complicated to say the least for her right now. And I'm happy to hear she wants to make sure Jeremy comes back to us, but I'm not ready. I can't…"

Bonnie smiled gently at her easily picking up on the struggle going on inside her longtime friend, "I understand Elena and if it means anything I am pretty sure Caroline does too."

"Yeah it helps I guess," She said begrudgingly with a shrug, "but I'm still not ready to process the whole her and Klaus thing yet. I know and I get that it makes me kind of a hypocrite considering Damon and all but…"

"You don't have to explain Elena." Bonnie tried to reassure her, "I get it, just try to leave the door open for her, she's really going to need us when this is all over."

Elena huffed out a laugh of disbelief, "It's crazy isn't it? All that history that was placed in our heads with her, all that history of herself that she was missing? Now _that_ is something I can understand." She looked pointedly at Bonnie then lifted her feet to let her swing un-twirl itself from the tangle she had made with the chains, her long brown hair billowing in the breeze, "Waking up one day to find out you aren't who you thought you were. That you have this whole life and family you didn't even know about, only to lose them all in the end."

"See, that's what I mean." Bonnie's head turned to look at her as they both twirled in the swings, "You understand all this on a level that I never will. Heck! In a way that no one else ever will either. Maybe, and I'm not saying now, you both have so much to deal with and get right between you, but maybe someday you guys can reconnect over all that stuff."

Elena planted her feet firmly on the ground to stop her spinning and gazed into the distance with a far off look in her eyes and a small reminiscent smile on her face, "Yeah, maybe someday." She glanced at Bonnie with a grin, "Race to see who can swing the highest?"

Bonnie's green eyes glazed over with determination, "Oh you're on, but no vampire abilities."

Elena stuck her tongue out, "Fine but none of your witchy mojo either."

Both girls sat straight on their swings, backing up until the chains pulled tight and they stood on their tip toes ready to play the game they had often played together. Both trying to ignore the third swing that sat empty.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!"

Their childish laughter rang loud and clear for all to hear, living or dead, after Bonnie sent a gust of wind to knock over a single stone from its place.

.

.

.

Rebekah stood starring in the doorway of the bedroom with her arms crossed and her hands rubbing against her forearms as if to ward off a chill. A grimace twisted her lips as she noticed the dust that had begun to build up on top of the tables and the desk placed strategically under the window. Hearing soft footsteps coming down the hall, hoping they would just pass her by, she sighed when they stopped beside her, "Do you think our family will ever be whole again?" She turned her face to look at her brother, "It's always something with us isn't it? Will we forever end with one of us daggered, betraying one another or dead?" She let out a tear-filled scathing laugh, "Maybe that is our true curse; to always and forever be apart and at odds."

Kol studied her face thoughtfully and in a rare moment of brotherly affection he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "While I would normally agree with you on that sister dear, I'm beginning to think that you are wrong." His hand crept up to brush gently over the back of her head that lay on his shoulder as he murmured against her blonde hair quietly, "You see, no matter what happens to us or between the lot of us, we always end up back together again."

Rebekah raised her head off his shoulder to gaze into his warm brown eyes, eyes so much like Henrik's. It was no wonder that over the years, especially in the beginning of their vampire lives, it was so hard to look upon Kol without feeling the deep and overwhelm pain over the loss of their youngest brother. He had favored Kol so much more than the rest of them.

With all the loss she and the rest of her family had suffered, all Rebekah had ever wanted was for her family to be, if not happy, then at least whole. Her voice sounded small and pitifully childlike even to her own ear, "Do you think Elijah will come back? Do you think that you and Nik will be able to put all this strife with him behind you at some point?"

Kol wanted to snarl, to rant and rave to her about why he should not have to even entertain the notion of letting go of his distaste for their eldest holier-than-thou suit wearing brother, but the look on his sister's face rendered him unable to utter even one of the hateful words sifting through his mind. Instead he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before offering her the only bit of hope he could manage at the moment, "I cannot speak for Nik, but maybe on the off chance that Elijah finds a way to make right all of his overbearing and self-evolving ways then maybe, and I do stress on the loose term of _maybe_ , I will play around with the idea of it."

Rebekah smiled broadly as they began to walk away from their missing brother's room with Kol's arm slung comfortingly over her shoulder, "You will. And in the end you will do so if only for me." She declared proudly with a smug look gracing her face.

Kol playfully gave her a sideways push and pull as they giggled and laughed their way down the stairs like children, "Yes dear sister. Only for you dear sister. Though come to think of it," he brushed his thumb and forefinger over his chin as she looked on curiously, "think of all the fun to be had at our noble brother's expense for not being so noble after all."

Rebekah giggled delightedly, "Oh what fun we will have knocking him off that high and mighty pedestal he has sat upon for far too long. Over and over again."

"There is that," He leaned in close with a conspiring whisper and a grin, "and also the merriment to be had over his deplorable choice in companionship." Kol counted down in his head as he anticipated her reaction that she did not fail in delivering.

"Ugh!" Rebekah snorted in disgust while throwing her hands in the air, "If he thinks for a single moment I will let that trollop into any one of our many homes he has another thing coming." She smirked evilly, every bit of the Mikaelson she was to her core blazing from her entire face, "Then again can you imagine all the fun you, Nik and I can have inflicting terror upon her while she resides under our very roof?"

It was in that moment, as Kol's grin and the devilish gleam rising in his eyes matched hers, that a silent pact was forged.

 _Fun and horror indeed._

"So," Stefan's drawn out voice drew their attention to the foyer, "mind telling me, outside of the obvious bloodshed to be had in the next few days, what has you two looking like all of your greatest enemies were just served up to you on a silver platter already bound and gagged?"

"Please Stefan," Rebekah huffed, "you know I like my victim unfettered by way of mouth. Their screams and whimpers of pain are what sooth me in the aftermath." She spoke primly as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Vicious little harpy isn't she, my sister?" Kol chuckled proudly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Thank you Kol." Rebekah nodded in a Queen like manner.

"So Salvatore the Younger, what brings you by so soon?" Kol asked as they met him in the center of the foyer.

"I wanted to get a head start on who is going where. I just came from home and I figured you'd all like to know that whatever Bonnie and Elena talked about this morning worked. Damon is on board." Stefan grimaced, "I still plan to keep a close eye on him though. Just in case."

"Well, it seems as though the lesser of the doppelgangers has some uses after all. Maybe that pesky sire bond goes both ways." Rebekah snipped, not liking the protective gleam that over took Stefan's eyes as she talked down about the doppel-wench.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kol either, "Hmm…now Bekah I'm sure it wasn't that particular type of _bonding_ that got him to agree. I'm thinking it was one of the more c _arnal_ varieties." His eyes narrowed fractionally at the minuscule way Stefan's hands clenched and the tiny tick of the muscle beneath his eye. Oh yes, this would have to be watched closely. For a moment Kol considered talking with Nik about this, but knowing that Stefan was one of his brother's favored pets and not to mention one of Caroline's friends, he decided to keep an eye on this himself. If this young vampire thought to use his sister as a means to an end he had another thing coming and would be having to deal with _him_ personally. This entire town had seen the wrath of the Original Hybrid true, but it had never seen the likes of Kol Mikaelson settling a debt. And to mess with his sister, well that held the highest price of them all.

The door to the manor suddenly swung open to reveal Bonnie, a heavy looking satchel slung over her shoulder as she grappled with the door and an arm full of books. Her irritated green eyes narrowed at them all one at a time, "Oh no please, carrying on with whatever it is you are all doing. I can handle this just fine on my own"

Rebekah smirked as Kol was by her side relieving her of the heavy and awkward burden in her arms within a second. Her lips pressed into a tight line when she caught the twinkle of her trickster brother's eyes and the soft almost hesitant smile on the young witches face. She was no fool, she knew despite all her teasing her brother had taken a liking to the witch. And even though she was starting to grow fond of Bonnie herself, she could easily read the unsureness the girl carried about her feelings towards Kol. Rebekah made a silent vow to herself to keep an eye on these current happenings in the near future, if need be she would have to sway the confused Bonnie away from her brother. For if Kol was hurt she would really hate to have to find a way to do away with her without any of the others discovering it had been done by her.

.

.

.

Klaus slowly set down the paint brush and wiped his hands on his rag as his head tilted to the side picking up on movement coming from their bedroom. The soft rustle of sheets, her irritated groan at her body's sluggish movements, her labored breath as her feet experimentally touched the floor and the low painful rasp from her throat as she stood, shakily if her breathing and grunts were anything to go by.

These past few days had been hellish on him, watching her weaken all the while knowing there was nothing he could do for her outside of making her as comfortable as possible. But Klaus knew that if it was this hard for him to watch, than it was that much harder for his strong and vivacious Caroline to go through.

He did his damnedest not to coddle her; it hadn't taken her long to become overly frustrated with her predicament. Ranting and railing over what she perceived to be him treating her worse than a newborn infant.

A light smile graced his lips as he recalled that was the day he gifted her with a silver bell on a blue velvet pillow. If anything, it brought a soft smile to her delicate flower petal lips and for him that was a success.

His eyes widened as he heard her surprised gasp and no sooner than when Caroline's body fell to the floor with an irritated growl, Klaus had flashed into the room in a panic kneeling by her side, "What happened? Why are you out of bed?"

Caroline thwarted his attempts to help her up, pushing her body to her hands and knees with her arms trembling under the effort it cost her before she collapsed to the floor and rolled to her side with a screech of frustration, "I just wanted to take a damn bath!"

He battled down his irritation, keep his tone light and soft in hopes not to upset her further than she was, "You should have called for me Love I would have…"

"I didn't want to call for you! I wanted to do this, something, _anything,_ on my own!" She screamed with angry tears welling in her eyes. "You're always there, doing everything for me. I don't need you smothering me Klaus!"

Klaus bit back his retort, knowing she was more upset at her situation than at him, also knowing there wasn't much he could say to help ease her feelings of helplessness. "Alright Love." He said as he stood making a decision he wouldn't like but knew deep down it was what she needed, "How about I go start running the water for you while you make your way to the bathroom?"

He turned on his heels waking quickly into the joining bathroom before he said or did something he would regret, like scoop her up into his arms and say the hell with her stubborn pride. He knew she was frustrated with her weakened body but damn it all to hell, he thought as he turned on the faucets, he was just as frustrated and scared. Klaus paused holding the bottle of her favorite bubble bath over the water, snapping out of it quickly before adding in too much.

He was scared.

And if he was, then her fright over all that was to come had to be suffocating her. Given the high rate of fear over all the possible what-if scenarios he felt on a minute by minute basis, this had to be driving her near madness.

His eyes flicked up to the doorway, just as Caroline's body fell from her crawl to lay sprawled out half in the bathroom and half out. Her grunts of the herculean effort it cost her to drag her body across the floor turned into sobs as she all but gave up.

Klaus felt a rush of sorrow and empathy at her broken cries and her pitiful and unneeded apologies.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Klaus."

"Caroline." He sighed softly as he scooped her up into his lap on the floor, her arms with their pathetic excuse for strength barely able to raise and wrap around his neck made him flinch, he absolutely hated seeing her this weak so unlike her normal energetic self.

Her pain filled eyes lifted to meet his, causing his heart to constrict at the fear he found, no matter how much she tried to hide it, writhing in them. He wished he was wrong, this was one of the few times in his life he despised being right. To see his strong and vibrant Love so stricken with grief and fear, knowing that this was just the prelude to what was to come made him wish more than anything he could take her or even her Father's place.

But that was one wish he knew even he could not grant.

Klaus tenderly brushed her hair behind her ear, placing his hand against her neck, his thumb making smoothing motions along her jawline and rubbing across her ear just as he had discovered over the course of his time with her that she enjoyed so much. Though he would never tell her, it brought him a sense of peace doing so to her; watching her melt into him, seeing the peaceful haze fall over her eyes no matter what mood she was in, knowing all the while that it was his actions that brought the beauty in his arms such a feeling.

His low exhale of breath was filled with the deepest of regrets as he began to speak to her in a low voice, "I wish more than anything I could take all of this pain from you. Not just the physical but the entirety of this situation you've found yourself in." His eyes shined with his emotions as he stiffly shook his head, "But I can't. I can't take your place or your Father's place no matter how much I wish it to be. From the moment you professed your love to me, even long before that if I were to be honest; all I've wanted, all I've craved for is to be the one person in this entire world that makes it his duty to give you everything you have ever desired. To strive to be sure you want for nothing." His breath puffed over her face as he chuckled humorously, "But I've already failed in that department haven't I Caroline? For in this, saving you and your Father is the one thing you want that I cannot grant to you on a velvet pillow."

Caroline opened her mouth only to slowly let it close again as Klaus began speaking once more, his voice filled with a riot of emotions that it sounded choked and stuck in his throat, making her own tightened in response.

"All I have to offer you is myself. My heart, my mind, my comfort and as much of a pitiful replacement it is for what you truly want, it is all, _I am all_ , I have to offer you." Klaus felt his traitorous eyes fill with tears and quickly looked away.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered lovingly, rolling her eyes as his head turned even further away, "Niklaus Mikaelson you look at me right now. I'm too damn weak to force you."

Klaus begrudgingly turned his head to look down at her, his eyes speaking of his self-depreciation and loathing.

"I love you." Her soft but firm voice washed over him along with her gentle smile.

"And I you." His response came as an automatic reflex that still astounded him with its ease.

"I know." Her smile widened at his puffed laughter due to her self-assured tone before falling serious again, "Listen to me Klaus and you better do it as if your very life depends on it. I _love_ that you feel those things. I love the simple fact that you even _think_ of all that and that you would do anything for me." Her lower lip began to tremble bringing along with it a slight panic to rise in his gut, "But here's the thing, I can't lose you." Her voice cracked a tear tracked its way from the outer corner of her eye down to his thumb still resting against her face. "I can't go into all this, everything that could and will happen, if I think for a single moment that you are going to try and pull some freaky Edward Cullen like crap on me."

Klaus scoffed, "I'm hardly some fictitious sparkling vampire Caroline."

"True," She nodded glad that he had broken the heavy moment even if it was only a little bit, "but you do love me enough that you would do anything for me and that includes dying yourself." She watched his face harden into his typical closed off mask, "Don't. Don't you dare pull that crap on me." She ordered sternly. "This is all going to suck but I can't get through this without you. I can't face what I'm about to go through worrying whether or not you'll do something idiotic and impulsive that will only take you away from me. I'm Caroline Forbes and I can live through just about anything, but I can't live without _you_ Klaus."

Her impassionate speech knocked him breathless, rendering him in an awe filled delight straight down to the depths of his soul. He knew she loved him, knew she needed him but never did he imagine or hope that it was anywhere near how deeply his love, his feelings and his pure _need_ for her went. It seems she could surprise him yet.

If this was what she needed from him to see her through, to help her retain her strength she was so desperately searching for, he would not deny her.

Grasping her close with one arm while tenderly cupping her lovely face in his hand, his eyes shined with his pure honesty while his voice spoke unwaveringly, "I promise you Caroline, I will be here right beside you when all is said and done. I will curb my recklessness and think only of the task at hand and of you." Taking his hand from her face he unraveled her limp arm from around his neck to place her hand to his chest over his heart. Once he was confident she would keep it there he laid his hand across her breast, taking comfort in the steady beating of her heart as he vowed, "I swear it My Love. I will see you, see _us_ , through this. Then afterwards I will take you away from here, we shall go anywhere you want, so that you can grieve and gather yourself."

She smiled up at him tenderly as her fingers pressed firmly against his chest, "Nowhere too big or fancy I need…" Her smile fell as she searched for what she was trying to say.

"You need peace and calm." He spoke for her knowingly, "And I just happen to know the perfect place. Far off from any hustle and bustle of civilization. Where you can just be alone, with me of course," He added with a wink, "and with the calming beauty of nature to surround you and help you to heal." His mind's eye was already picturing her in his place of solitude. In the one place on this entire planet that he had never taken another, a place where he always felt free; free from the strictures of being the Original Hybrid, the tyrant of the supernatural populace and of his own family.

Watching as she all but melted into his embrace with a tender smile and a softly spoken, "Thank you." He knew she would find the solace and peace she needed in his secret retreat deep within the Andes Mountain range.

He leaned down placing a soft kiss to her forehead, "Anything for you My Love. Always and forever, Caroline."

"But Klaus?" She asked with a hint of a tease in her voice.

He pulled back with a questioning look, wondering just what it was she would say next, "Yes?"

She licked her lips, dazzling him with the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, "Don't you think you should turn the water off before it overflows and you bathe the whole room? I know I said I wanted to take a bath but that's not exactly what I had in mind."

His eyes widened before he propped her up against the wall, her giggles following his frantic flash across the room to stop the water before it soaked the entire room. Surveying the area around the bathtub he was relieved to discover it was only the bubbles that had flowed over the rim of the massive tub and down to the surrounding floor.

After almost a half an hour of soaking in the tub Klaus softly asked her, "Are you ready to get out My Love?" Not receiving a response he glanced down at the blonde beauty curled up in his arms, "Caroline?" He smiled adoringly at her sleeping face when she didn't move.

As carefully as he could he managed to gather her up into his arms and wrap a fluffy white towel over her, rousing her just enough to prop her against the sink and dry off her body as well as his own.

Scooping her naked and lethargic body back up into his arms he carried her already sleeping form to their bed and spent the remained of the night on his side with his head propped up on his arm watching her sleep, allowing her resting and calm features to grant him the peace and comfort she so often brought to him.

.

.

.

Steven fingered the silver picture frame that held a bright and smiling Caroline in its center that sat proudly on his desk in the office of his club, a pensive sigh escaping his lips as his eyes looked up to the other man in the room, "These are a lot of what-if's with all the cards in play Silas."

Silas's shoulders slumped a small degree as he thought over all the ramification of everything the two of them had just discussed, "I'm well aware." He muttered as he gazed out of the small window at the back of the office.

Steven felt his frustration and concern war within him and it clearly showed with the hard edge to his normally upbeat voice, "Then how can you be certain she will make it through this and all that is still yet to come?"

Silas slowly turned back around taking only a few steps towards the other man, one eyebrow lifted, his head titled on an angle that reminded Steven so much of Caroline as he spoke pointedly with a touch of serenity washing over his face, "Because of _you_ Steven."

Steven's eyes widened in surprise, "Me? Why me? Don't you think that Klaus…"

Silas nodded his head, "I have every confidence that the Hybrid will be there for her, even in the future when they inevitably come to blows. But it is _you_ who will help her and give her the silent guidance she will come to need every now and again." At Stevens look of uncertainty Silas threw his arms out wide, a hint of pride mixed with his everlasting gratefulness poured from his eyes and his voice, "Look around you my friend! Look at all you have already accomplished. Even when the strife was ready to take you over, the heartache threatening to cripple you, you stood tall, you powered through where the ones originally charged with her care failed. All she is today and all that she will become in the future started with you Steven. And for that you have my undying gratitude." Silas ended with a hand placed over his heart with a slight bow of his head.

"Oh stop." Steven chuckled waving his hand through the air, "You're making me blush. Besides," He offered with a waggle of his brows, "you never know if your lovely wife may be watching from the great beyond this very moment and with the way you are looking at me it might give her cause to think you've, shall we say," Steven smirked cheekily, "had a change of heart."

Silas's body doubled over in riotous laughter. When he calmed a peaceful smile slowly grew over his entire face as he whispered his wife's name longingly, "Leianna."

Steven sighed wistfully, "Ah to have a love like yours, one that knows no space or time. What a beautiful thing."

Silas shook himself out of his longing thought of his wife, "You will have your own great love someday my friend. What is it Caroline likes to call them? Epic?"

"That she does." They shared a smile before Steven's eyes narrowed slightly, "But how are you so sure? Have you added fortune teller to your repertoire?"

Chuckling lightly Silas shook his head, "No but let's just say I have a feeling about it."

Steven scoffed dramatically, "Yeah well I'm not getting any younger here and the men I've met so far aren't exactly the stick around forever types if you know what I mean."

"Who's to say you've met him then? Maybe you've yet to find this man." Silas offered with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, if you could point me in the right direction of this diamond in the rough I'd be more than grateful." Steven raised his eyebrow loftily waving his hand in an impatient gesture.

"I'm afraid Fate doesn't always work that way. You will just have to garner a little more patience. It will all happen when the time is right." He smiled reassuringly.

"Ah c'est la vie." Steven bemoaned.

Silas cleared his throat, the mood in the room shifting enough to draw Steven's attention, "I know I have no need to ask this of you but even still, will you promise me you will look after them? All of them?" He stressed meaningfully.

Steven clasped Silas's shoulder tightly before replying, "You are right, you have no need to even think of asking. But to help to ease your mind, of course, I had planned to anyways."

Relief poured from Silas's eyes, "Thank you Steven. They will need a firm but gentle hand to help guide them, each in their own time and way. As frustrating as they may get, just remember that."

"Well it's a good thing I have a gentle but firm touch then isn't it? You can ask any of my lovers." Steven winked.

Silas laughed deeply with a shake of his head, "I do not doubt it, but let's try and remember we are talking of our daughter and her friends here."

"What?" Steven felt shell-shocked at his seemingly casual usage of the term _our daughter._

"Steven," Silas grinned softly as it was his turn to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder, "she is as much your daughter as she is mine. Besides, she laid claim to you did she not?"

"Well yes but I…" Steven grappled for what to say.

"You what? Thought I would be jealous or upset that Caroline has another father figure in her life? Another person to love and take care of her?" He shook his head with soft smile, "No Steven, as I have said, I am grateful for everything you have done, are doing and will do for her."

Steven grasped the hand that was still resting on his shoulder, vowing firmly, "I will do my very best."

"And that is all I ask." Silas replied, "Remember as a father we can only hope for more than we had for our children, do for them to the best of our abilities even if it is not perfectly executed, to help insure their success and happiness. And with you by her side I do not doubt for a moment her future success."

.

.

.

The morning of the full moon came with an eerie and oppressive weight. A weight that was so heavy, even to those most strong, cunning and prepared, they felt on edge, as if waiting for the tension to snap like a well-used rubber band.

A dense fog rolled in before morning's first light even touched the earth's surface. Klaus paced nervously through their bedroom, never letting Caroline leave his field of vision even for a spilt second. Her eyes following his every move as her gut twisted and turned with what was about to come.

Outside, Kol and Bonnie worked in a steady paced clockwise circle around a perimeter as far from the mansion as they dared, which wasn't much considering the sheer number of attackers they expected the moment the vale dropped. If they had it their way the entire property would be sealed within the barrier, but after much discussions and arguing, they had decided that the small the space they had to protect the better off they would be.

Steven led the coven of witches through every possible outcome he could think of, who would be stationed where, what they would do once the barrier spell inevitably failed. He shared solemn halfhearted grins, firmly grasping the shoulders of the witches and warlocks whose face reflected not their fear, but their sheer determination of knowing that if they died this night, even if they failed to return, it was worth the sacrifice. Ever last member of the coven, whether they had fear written on their faces or not, their eyes bled with the force of their convictions. That for centuries their paths were carved out and weaved together by the hands of Fate. Whether they lived or died they did this not only for the girl with her sunshine smiles and caring nature that they had all grown to love and care for, but for their children's futures and the fate of the entire supernatural world's as well.

Failure was not an option for them, not in this. The stories they had heard, past down from generation to generation of a world of magic's that was so different from what they knew.

Balance.

It had always been said that witches craved and lived for balance. But along the way and throughout the years that balance had been skewed; twisted and melted and turned into a vicious lie told by those who only craved more power.

Balance was not one species holding power over another, of the extinction of one supernatural race over the other. True balance was not meant to be decided by any one species or person but by Nature and the Fates themselves. Nearly two-thousand years ago balance was disrupted, not by the spell meant to save a dying babe but by the creation of a world in-between this and the next.

In order to restore balance that was stolen, the Other Side had to be torn asunder and ripped apart piece by piece so that the plain between realms could be reestablished.

Yes, they knew some would die this night and never return to the plain of the living. But with heads held high as the chanting began just as the full moon's light shone down upon them, casting them all with an ethereal glow, their voices grew strong and flowed as one even as creatures long kept on the false and pretending Other Side began to materialize right before their eyes, each one clamoring to find the smallest of holes within the barrier.

.

.

.

* * *

I look forward to hearing from you soon, the final chapter is coming so stay tuned!


	31. Chapter 31

So here we are at the final chapter of Above All Else. No don't cry! We still have the sequel yet to come! I plan to add a separate chapter for the Author's Note, please take a look at that once it is posted. It will have a few questions for you as well as a few answers you have all been dying to know. Plus I will be adding in a summary of what to expect from the sequel. I don't plan to mark this story as complete until I have posted the first chapter to the sequel and I will be posting a notice at the end of this story to let you know when the sequel is posted and read to start reading. That way you don't have to keep searching for it since those who follow this story should receive an email alert!

So without getting too involved here, since the Author's Note will follow in the next chapter, I shall leave you all to it.

 **Guest Reviewer on Jan. 17** **th** **and 18** **th** **:** I am assuming that you are one person, if I am wrong please tell me! Either way thank you so much for your reading and reviewing!

I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals, though I wish they would hire me as a writer for the show!

.

.

.

* * *

The day went faster than they had all anticipated and Caroline was left to watch it all happen from her spot on the sofa in the study. It frustrated her to no end that while everyone else was caught up in a flurry of activity, rushing through the last minute details down to the precise second, she couldn't assist in anyway. Hell, she couldn't even stress clean let alone bark her standard orders. All she could do was lay weak and slightly gray with a blood bag in her grasp that was meticulously changed out by Klaus whenever it came even _close_ to being emptied. She snorted, grumbling to herself internally about how they didn't have her flow chart she had instructed Klaus to make propped up in the correct place. _I mean hello! What happened to efficiency?_ She thought in irritation. It was her only contribution and they were failing horrible at even looking at the damn thing.

On the opposite side of the room speaking in hushed voices to Rebekah and Stefan, Klaus glanced over to Caroline for what had to be the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes alone, a soft understanding smile slowly taking over his lips. He knew if he were the one in Caroline's position he would be near to ripping himself apart at the seams to get involved in the action.

This had to be killing her.

He winced at the thought, mentally lambasting himself for even allowing the turn of phrase to filter through his mind. Distracting himself from his dark and morose thoughts, Klaus followed Caroline's line of sight only to shake his head with a quiet puff of laughter.

Of course she was upset about the placement of her well organized chart; the hours she had spent dictating to him what should go where were as fun as they were tedious. It had been a pleasant interlude into the inner works of her fantastic mind as well as it had served as a perfect way to keep her occupied while allowing her to feel productive. Klaus had no doubt she was internally ripping everyone a new one for ignoring her small but well thought out contribution. Excusing himself from his sister and Stefan, Klaus weaved his way through the flurry of people that had taken over his study as their temporary headquarters. Picking up the easel they had utilized as a makeshift stand for her chart he moved it to a more prime location in the room clearing his throat as he purposely slid the legs across the glossy wooden floor making enough noise to halt all conversations.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment." His stern voice rang clear over the hush that fell across the room, "If everyone would please take a moment to check off what has been done, what needs yet to be completed, as well as any last minute ideas to the board that would be fantastic." One of the witches opened his mouth, no doubt to say how ridiculous such a thing was by the look on his face, Klaus quickly silenced him with a heated stern glare, putting the right amount of force behind his next words, "Caroline worked tirelessly to give us all a starting point as well as a place to be completely sure that we do not miss anything vital during this operation. And seeing as this entire endeavor's key factor is keeping her safe; I will be quite put out if her safety is compromised by some foolish mistake. So I suggest you all follow through with her demands or else you will be the ones missing something vital." A devious smirk formed on his mouth along with a hint of yellow flashing in his eyes strictly for the added effect, "I am particularly fond of vital things such as livers and spleens."

"By the Gods Nik, enough with the livers already!" Kol exclaimed before leaning towards a group of witches in a mock whisper, "I've lost mine to him more times than I care to count. Personally I am partial to the kidneys and lungs but," he casually shrugged his shoulders, "to each their own I suppose."

The flurry of feet and the shuffling of papers followed immediately after as everyone began swarming the board.

Caroline weakly shook her head at Klaus and Kol's antics, giggling softly at their matching shit eating grins. Kol waggled his eyebrows at her before he promptly walked back over to Bonnie to carry on with their conversation. Her eyes followed him before looking back at Klaus who gazed at her with such a loving and knowing look that she couldn't help but smile back, mouthing the words, "Thank you."

Klaus inclined his head in acknowledgment then turned to continue his conversation with his sister and Stefan leaving Caroline to keep a critical eye on the chart.

.

.

.

Steven stood on the Mikaelson's back porch overseeing the preparations for the coming battle along with the lines of defense and strategy between the witches of the coven and Caroline's friends. He felt a slight tugging on his shirt sleeve and turned to find the youngest and most timid of the group, Eve, nervously twirling her fingers.

He offered her a comforting and encouraging smile, "What is it Sweetie?"

After a few failed attempts at speaking she cleared her throat and pointed off to the side of the perimeter that had been created mumbling quickly, "There's a group of maybe thirty or so trying to get past the barrier."

Steven tilted his body to the side to look past her shoulder finding a large group of men and women glancing around and trying to get past the invisible wall.

"I…I think I saw a couple of their eyes flash yellow. So…I'm pretty sure th…that…" Eve's stuttering whispers drew his attention back to her.

Steven's eyes widened, "They're hybrids." The ramifications of what this could mean for them raced through his mind, but before drawing any conclusions he would have to speak to Klaus. "Thank you Eve. Let everyone know to hold before letting them in or telling them to leave. I need to go speak with Klaus."

Eve watched Steven walk away rubbing her hand over her arms nervously as she looked around for a friendly face. Why everyone thought that just because she was a powerful witch that should make it easier to talk to people was beyond her. Obviously they never had to deal with the crippling effects of having social anxiety issues. Glancing around her, taking in and letting it settle on just why they were here and what they were trying to protect, made her realize that maybe today was the day to let that go. Maybe today she could be as strong personally as she was in the craft.

Eve squared her shoulders and marched to the nearest group of her coven members, announcing loud and clear what Steven had advised. The shock of her actually speaking registered across their faces before they thanked her with soft smiles and pats on her upper arm. Eve spun on her heels, her long dark hair floating around her as she held her head high while she stalked to the next group. Today was a day for change, strength and perseverance after all, she thought proudly.

.

.

.

Kol and Bonnie had their heads pressed close together as they referenced between the chart and the grimoires on the table underneath the large open window. Both were taking a page out of _The Book of Caroline Forbes_ by rechecking every piece of data and strategy they had at their disposal. There would be no leaving anything to chance, not with all that was at stake.

Klaus for his part was kneeling beside the sofa, trying to coax a stubborn Caroline into drinking yet another blood bag.

This is how Steven found the room, empty of everyone else, when he walked in, "You poor poor lad, have you not learned her; I-will-not-be-budging face yet?"

Klaus huffed gruffly as he turned his head with a glare, "Yes I am quite aware of the many faces of Caroline. It is she who has yet to discover the subtle art of doing what she is told when it is what's best for her." He looked back at Caroline's seemingly innocent face with stern glare.

Caroline widened her eyes and kept her lips pressed closed tightly in a fight against her own nature to say a snarky comment back.

Both Steven and Klaus waited patiently, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold out for long, their matching smug smiles only served to anger her further.

"You're trying to drown me in blood!" She exclaimed in a scratchy voice twisting her neck to look at Steven with pleading eyes, "He's trying to drown me with these stupid blood bags Steven. Help me!" She slammed her lips closed as Klaus tried to sneak the makeshift straw of the blood bag into her mouth.

Steven raised his hands into the air, "Oh no you don't! You don't want to bring me in on this since I'll be siding with your hunk of hybrid delight here."

Caroline rolled her eyes with an indignant scoff giving Klaus the opening he desired to carefully place the straw into her open mouth.

With the angry daggers she shot at him with her eyes, Klaus surmised with a lopsided grin that had she the powers of Medusa he would be turned to stone directly on the spot. But he too had a few tricks in his arsenal as well. As she raised her hand sluggishly to remove the bag he lowered his chin, rounding his eyes just enough that his gray eyes glittered pleadingly drawing her up short.

Caroline curled her upper lip, pinching the straw between her teeth so she could snarl, "Evil hybrid with your stupid puppy eyes." Her voice held a slight lisp from holding the straw within her mouth making Steven chuckle at the foot of the sofa. Caroline rolled her eyes with a resigned huff before making a show of taking an exaggerated pull of blood through the straw.

Klaus chuckled softly, "Such a flare for the dramatics My Love." He whispered as he leaned up carefully to place a kiss to the center of her forehead.

"She gets that from me." Steven announced proudly with his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked from heel to toe. "But now that that is settled, I have a slight situation out back that needs attention."

"What do you mean by _slight situation_?" Bonnie asked having been pulled from her checklist the moment the blood bag issues was finished.

Caroline glanced over to her with a grateful smile, thankful for the fact that her friend had voiced what she desperately wanted to but couldn't with yet another blood bag in her mouth.

"Don't tell me let me guess; there is an issue with some of the younger coven members?" Klaus sneered as he stood, "I told you that you should have allowed me to call in a few favors owed to my family from the witches around the globe. Some of those witches out there are still wet behind the ears." He complained tossing his arm carelessly towards the window facing the backyard.

"As much as I hate to say this, and believe me it's a lot, but Klaus is right." Bonnie said as she rounded the corner of the table lifting a hand as Steven opened his mouth to say something, "No hear me out. I mean one of the younger girls out there was shaking and all nervous with me of all people!"

"Ah yes, that would be Eve. She's a bit skittish around people she doesn't know." Steven said with a sigh, "We found her when she was only six years old; she's nearly seventeen now. Poor girl. We were in the midst of searching for potential coven members when we went to check in on her family. A very long line of trustworthy and extremely powerful witches, thus they went into hiding when Eve was born."

"That simply shows their cowardice." Klaus scoffed.

"No that showed their love for their child. It wasn't that they defected from the coven or worst, were disloyal by any means. Her parents came to us when they discovered they were going to have a baby and asked to be allowed to live their lives peacefully under the assumption that if the time came they would join the fight." Steven shook his head sadly with a forlorn sigh, "We came to call upon them and I only wish we would have been two days sooner."

"Why? What happened?" Bonnie asked in trepidation.

"When a few of the coven members and I made it to their home we could instantly tell there was something wrong. Windows were busted, the door was left in shatters and the place reeked, not only of magic but of death." Steven grimaced as he recalled the smells and the state he had found the home in, "From what we have gotten out of Eve over the years a group of two men and two women came knocking on their door claiming to be lost out in the middle of the countryside with a broken down car. Her parents let them in, luckily they had spelled her closet as a precaution, so when she heard the fighting and screaming she did as she was told and stayed silent and hid inside the closet until we found her two days later. The bodies of her parents were left dead in the hall outside of her room."

"Did you ever find the killers?" Bonnie asked with tears in her voice.

"No." Steven said sympathetically, "We think it had to do with a nearby rival coven but we might never truly know what happened."

The room fell quiet with each thinking and dealing with their own emotions brought out from Eve's story.

"So what's the situation out back then?" Kol's uncaring voice cut through the oppressive silence.

"Kol!" Bonnie yelled slapping him on the chest.

"What?" He rolled his eyes with a groan, "Okay fine, fine. The poor girl has a sad little sob story but don't we all? And besides," Kol tapped the top of his wrist, "We are racing the clock here. Tick tock Darling."

"As insensitive as it might seem to you three _ladies_ ," Klaus looked pointedly at the two women and Steven bringing giggles from all three of them and effectively breaking the tension, "My brother has a valid point. What's the situation out there?"

"Well it would appear that a group of about thirty or so hybrids is waiting on the other side of the barrier." Steven announced.

Klaus clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together, "Perfect." He announced with glee ignoring the gasps and accusing eyes that swung his way, "They have arrived just on time then."

Caroline pulled the straw from her mouth, her raspy voice bordering on a screech, "You knew about this? And you didn't think to add it to the list for my chart?"

"I think you mean _our_ chart Caroline." Klaus said cheekily, "And no I did not mention it as I was unsure just how many would be making it here in time."

"How do you have hybrids?"

"I thought you killed them off?"

"What about the sire bond?"

"I only killed off the defected hybrids." Klaus scoffed at the flurry of questions pouring out of everyone's mouths at once, "Did you all really believe that after a thousand years on this planet I would be made a fool by a group teenagers and not even a handful of vampires a century and a half old?"

"Hey!" Caroline interjected, "You happen to be in a relationship with one of those _teenagers_."

Klaus gave her a nod of his head but continued unrepentantly, "Be that as it may; what that incident did teach me…"

"Is that you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks." Caroline interrupted sweetly.

"Do you mind Love?" Klaus huffed in annoyance.

"No please carry on with explaining how you have a hidden army of mind controlled hybrids." She said primly with a wave of her hand.

"Those _mind controlled hybrids_ as you so poetically put it are here for the sole purpose to protect you and your friends." Klaus replied with his exasperation weighing heavily in his tone.

"How did you get around their ability to break the sire bond brother?" Kol asked intrigued.

"I didn't allow them to meet the Lockwood brat for one." Klaus replied with a cocky smirk, "But that situation did serve for a valuable lesson and add to that what I learned when Mikael was able to compel them. So if you will excuse me; I have an army to awaiting my orders." Klaus turned on his heels, almost making it to the door when Kol's voice stopped him.

"Wait! You didn't say how it was done Nik."

"True. But luckily for me the question and answer portion of the day has closed." With that Klaus quickly left the room before anyone else, namely Caroline, could voice any other grievances.

.

.

.

The hesitation was felt among nearly everyone around when it came to the new hybrid recruits but with Klaus's iron tight instructions to protect as many witches, along with the other's holding down the outside front, everyone quickly went back to readying for the upcoming fight with each group keeping a close eye on them just in case.

Klaus assumed their easy compliance had more to do with the limited time frame they had to acclimate themselves to his hybrids than to the actual hybrids themselves. Which had been precisely his plan; he thought with a smug smirk as he ordered the remaining hybrids to their designated stations within the manor.

He recalled Caroline's displeasure over his hybrids showing up unannounced, and even if he would like to believe that it was due to the rearranging it caused to her perfected chart system, he was no fool. His smirk fell into a grimace when he realized thatwhen this was over they would have a long talk ahead of them. Klaus was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would cave to a great many things, as he already had, when it came to Caroline but on this he would stand firm. His hybrids coming in at the last minute was a strategic move on his part. The fewer who knew beforehand the better he had rationalized. Hence why he had a witch shield him from view of those on the Other Side anytime he conversed with his hybrids. He had been around quite a bit longer than most of the others combined so it was safe to say in his way of thinking, that he had picked up a thing or two over the centuries when it came to the art of war.

For that's what this was.

War.

War against him and against the entirety of the supernatural world but most importantly, against Caroline. He would not apologize for things he felt were in her best interest, things that would give her the best chance at survival. He did not care who it angered or riled up in the process so long as it kept her safe in the end.

.

.

.

It happened almost within a blink of an eye.

One minute those who were stationed outside were standing at the ready, scanning the empty fields, then the next the grounds were swarming in activity with a flurry of supernatural. All who seemed to be on a mission to find a way past the barrier by any means necessary.

A mass of creatures, freshly back from the dead, collided against the invisible barrier with snapping teeth and raging snarls from the vampires and werewolves. The massive group of witches chanted, their eyes glazing over with a milky white haze, kicking up dirt and causing the fog to swirl as they tried to weaken the erected shield.

Damon chuckled darkly as a raging vampire snarled in pain as he snapped his dislocated shoulder back into place after a hard hit to the barrier. The vampire's reddened eyes focused on him, roaring in frustration as he picked up a long thick stick, throwing it towards the cocky chuckling vampire on the other side.

Damon laughed even harder before gasping in pain and glancing down to find the stick had pierced him straight through his thigh. "What the hell?" He howled through as he yanked it out of his body and threw it to the ground, "I thought you said they couldn't get past?"

"They can't!" One of the witches standing near him yelled, her eyes searching frantically around, "They must have someone power on their side who is able to weaken the spell allowing this to happen."

"Perfect." Damon growled sarcastically as he and Elena searched out the perpetrator.

Everyone on the inside of the barrier felt a sense of dread as they saw the moment of clarity on their enemies faces as the reality dawned on them that while they might not be able to cross the line, they could still do quite a bit of damage.

"Hold the line!" One of the witches shouted over the din of fear at this new revelation. "We have to hold the line or the barrier will fail!"

Just as she finished a large tree branch was hurled through the barrier wall, striking the witch beside her straight through the chest, killing her instantly.

Within seconds more and more of the coven members fell to their death as tree branches, rocks and anything those on the other side could find were thrown across the barrier like rapid fired missiles.

"Vampires! Hybrids! We cannot afford to lose any more of our numbers! The barrier is already weak enough!" A frantic warlock yelled as he helped an injured witch to stand.

"Damon come on!" Elena yelled as she took ahold of his arm, pulling him towards the injured coven members. "We have to protect as many of them as we can."

Damon yanked his arm out of her hold only to switch and grab ahold of hers, "What? So we can get skewered like them? Fat chance." He scoffed trying to usher her out of harm's way.

"Come on Damon. We have to help!" Elena exclaimed only to drift off as she witnessed someone stumbling over the hill on the other side of the line off to the side of the battle. "Jeremy" her mouth moved soundlessly.

"Elena we need to…" Damon began only to be cut off by Elena.

"No Damon look!" She pointed her arm to the side, "It's Jeremy! I have to go!" She tried to pull her arm out of his hold only to have him yank her back into place by gripping her shoulders tightly giving her a shake as he growled.

"Are you insane?! You can't go out there! You'll be killed!"

Elena looked up at him sadly uttering, "I'm sorry Damon." right before shoving him with all her might and immediately flashing through the barrier. Reaching Jeremy she didn't waste time speaking; instead she grabbed him and flashed him away from the chaotic scene happening around them to the safe house she had set up on the outskirts of town.

Once inside she grabbed his face between her hands, her tears streaming down her cheeks "Oh my God! Jer! I can't believe it! You're here! You're alive!"

Jeremy couldn't help but smile at her tear-filled laughter as he pulled her in for a hug. "Yeah for now anyways." He muttered under his breath as he let her go, a determined look overtook his face as he asked, "Why did you bring me here? We need to get back and help. I need to see Bonnie."

Elena immediately began shaking her head, "No you need to stay here."

"But Bonnie." Jeremy said worriedly.

"No, Bonnie wanted me to bring you here. This is where she needs you to be. Here," Elena stuck her hand into her pocket pulling out a note, "this is from her. It explains everything. Cliff note version; if you stay alive after the Other Side is destroyed, you stay alive permanently." She took hold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze as his eyes widened, "You'll get another chance at living a human life Jer! Now please promise me, promise _Bonnie_ , that you'll stay here where it's safe."

Jeremy's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alright. I'll stay here."

Elena gave him a quick hug and a half hearted smile, "Great. Thanks Jeremy." Then she turned to leave.

"Elena wait! Where are you going?"

Elena paused in the open doorway, looking over her shoulder at him with a grimace, "Back to the fight."

And then she was gone, leaving Jeremy to wander the house alone.

.

.

.

Back at the Mikaelson's Stefan and Rebekah watched in horror as one after another the witches began to fall from the window inside the front parlor.

Stefan paled as Damon was hit yet again with a massive rock to the shoulder knocking him hard into the ground. He moved on instinct alone towards the hallway only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder before he could reach the front door.

"Stefan you can't." Rebekah said calmly, "We have to stay in here. We're the last line of defense." They both looked back out of the window as more screams could be heard, "And by the looks of things it's no longer a matter of _if_ the barrier will fall but _when_."

"I know Beks, but people are dying out there!"

"Listen to me Stefan. Even those who have died, they have a chance to return before the Other Side falls completely. We _have_ to stay in here to keep anyone who breaks through away from the upstairs study. We don't have a choice. Bonnie cannot be interrupted."

Just as Stefan was about to answer a new voice, a calm terrifying voice that brought shivers of dread across Rebekah's skin rang through the room as if it was amplified.

"How astute of you daughter. Let me say thank you for giving away just where this travesty is being held. I'll be sure to double the efforts on that room alone."

Rebekah's body was quaking as she moved to the front door of the manor and gazed across the melee to find a figure standing tall and proud in the center of their perceived enemies. A single trembling word floated from her lips and was met with a vicious smile from the formidable woman across the barrier.

"Mother."

Behind her Stefan jumped into action, ordering the hybrids and witches within the manor to get ready and block all entrances to the upstairs.

Rebekah slowly closed the front door, knowing very well that once the barrier was down it would do little to stop her Mother and the army from making their way in and bringing chaos into the house. Stefan held her hand in hopes to sooth her as she latched on tightly muttering, "What do we do now?"

"Now we wait." Stefan replied, his eyes looking toward the staircase that lead to the upstairs study, "We wait and hope they get this done as quickly as possible."

.

.

.

Her body was weak as she laid on her side on the hardwood floor inside the perfect circle Bonnie had constructed in the upstairs study as far from the action as possible. Her fingers shakily slid over the grain in the wood with a frown as she studied the crudely ruined floorboards absentmindedly thinking she would have to replace the entire flooring of the room once this was over. There was no way she would be getting these stains out.

"Caroline?"

She pressed her lips together as forcefully as her body would allow in her current weak state, choosing to look at Klaus who paced restlessly from the window to the door instead of answering the man beside her.

A drawn out sigh sounded from beside her within the circles bounds.

"Little One please." Silas begged.

A strangled sound emanated from her throat in response, her jaw clenched tightly and her body shaking as she tried not to respond.

"Look at me My Little One please." Silas softly pleaded once again.

Caroline pulled her lips back from her clenched teeth stubbornly refusing to turn her head as she spat, "Why? So I can watch you die?"

"No Caroline."

The softness of his tone had her turning her head without her permission.

Silas cupped her rapidly graying and hollowed cheek as he whispered fiercely, "So I can watch you live."

Her sob burst from her throat with enough force to shake her entire frail body, "It's the same thing Papa."

His eyes filled with tears that he left unchecked as he laid his body down beside her pulling her into his embrace as he gazed into her beautifully sad face, "Aye, I imagine to you it is. And words cannot express to you how deeply sorry I am My Little One for the pain my perceived loss will bring you. But please see it through my eyes if only for this moment."

Caroline swallowed harshly against the lump in her throat, her mind vaguely registering Bonnie and Kol's voices as they began the spell that would change everything she thought she knew. She chose instead to focus on the eyes that were directly in front of her. The eyes that had so many times before offered her comfort and wisdom. The eyes she felt she would never have enough time with. Shakily she blew out a breath of air before pressing her lips together tightly with a nod of her head. Deep down she knew that if she stayed stubborn and ignored him she would only live to regret it for the rest of her days.

Silas smiled softly at his daughter, his thumb brushing delicately over her cold gray cheek, "I am your Father, your protector. All I have ever wanted was your survival. I lost your Mother and so many countless others to death. But in this, with you, I can have my fondest wish and grant you a life without end. I can watch in my dying moment as my life breathes new and everlasting life into you; my heart, my cherished daughter. I can rest forever easy, joining your gracious Mother in the Infinite Realm, with the vision of life filling your beautiful cheeks once more. Of your sweet lips, that can strike a man down with a single phrase yet light up a man's world with another, as they bleed red once again forcing that dreadful gray hue out of them that rips my very soul apart to see on you. It was always meant to be you that survived this; you were the innocent that got caught in this vicious battle that should never have been yours from the start." His eyes held her captive as they pleaded with her to understand, "Please give me this, my extraordinary daughter. Let me carry this into my afterlife forever. Can't you see for just this one single moment in time how much peace you can offer me My Caroline?"

Her face was drenched with her tears and as her sobbing shook them both Silas felt wetness run down his neck making him realized he was crying just as much as she was. Caroline gulped and nodded her head with a choked, "Okay Papa."

He smiled even as his lower lip trembled, running his fingers through her hair, "That's my strong and courageous girl." He leaned his head down whispering conspiringly, "Remember all that I have told you. All is not always as it seems. Even when things look their darkest, there is always a light to guide you through." His eyes flickered over to where the tense Hybrid stood by the doorway, his powerful body vibrating with his nervousness as he watched on with his eyes flicking between the heartbreaking scene within the circle on the floor and Bonnie and Kol as they continued on with the spell. Silas nodded his head at him with a saddened grin, mouthing the words, "Take care of her and yourself, My Son."

Silas watched in awe as the strong and mighty Klaus Mikaelson's lower lip trembled, his hand raising into a tight fist over his heart as was done when pledging a vow in days of old, a single tear making its way down his cheek as he mouthed, "I promise."

Silas looked back down to his daughter, "Let that man of yours, along with those you hold dear, be the extra light that you shall need. And once you are ready again, my sweet girl, you will shine brighter than before; being the light that guides them all home once again, to where they are all meant to be."

He could read it in her eyes, her self-doubt about being able to do this for anyone ever again after all she had been through, "You _will_ accomplish this Caroline. You might not feel so now, but you will later, I promise you. You my darling girl have this innate gift to survive. To go through the trials life throws your way and come out all the better for it once the dust settles. I know it's hard, I know it's exhausting and tiring. I know there will be plenty of times that you will want to just give up. Remember that that is alright Little One. It is alright to fail, it is alright to need a moment all your own. But once that moment is over, once you have centered yourself again, you must dust yourself off and begin again."

Bonnie's chanting grew louder bringing with it a deep heavy breath that seemed to breathe new life back into Caroline while in the same moment it caused a choking gasp to leave Silas.

Silas could feel the end coming, he could see it happily as he watched his hand resting on Caroline's cheek begin to gray just as her skin began to grow flush with life. He struggled past the pain and cold taking him over, gritting his teeth past the pain of turning back into his stone shell as he whispered fiercely, "They will follow you. Lead by example even when the example seems out of reach. Always remember that I love you."

Caroline felt a rush of life hit her straight through her chest and spiral throughout her body just as she watched in horror as her Father's body began to stone over and his eyes slid shut with a peaceful smile.

"Papa! Papa no! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Caroline's desolate and heart wrenching screams caused the few in the room to pause, choking on their own emotions as she laid her head on her Father's hard still chest, clutching his body to her own, "I just got you back. You can't go. You can leave. Please."

Her pitiful shaking and pleading whimpers were met by the sounds of a door crashing below. Her head shot up to look at Klaus before her gaze drifted to Bonnie who was begin clutched in Kol's arms as he helped her to stay standing as she worked towards the end of the spell.

A hybrid burst into the room, his eyes wild as he frantically yelled the warning, "They've broken past the barrier!"

A scream tore through the room turning Klaus's blood to ice as he watched in horror as Caroline's body began thrashing within the confines of the circle. Her screams growing louder as Silas's body began to crack and crumble, turning to dust in a matter of seconds.

"Bonnie needs to complete the spell! We need to keep this room protected." Kol's shouting over the sounds from the battle that was steadily making its way into their home and Caroline's screams broke Klaus out of his daze.

Klaus jumped into action quickly telling the hybrid, "Keep as many as you can from entering this room and inform all that you pass to do the same."

"You should join them brother." Kol said as he tightened his grip on Bonnie.

"I will not leave Caroline in here defenseless." Klaus spat.

Kol waved his hand sending a wave of air towards the circle where Caroline, no longer screaming in pain but groaning weakly, laid next to the pile of rubble that was once her Father, "It's safe to move her to another portion of the house but this room needs to be free of any threat and Bonnie is the priority." Kol growled as Klaus opened his mouth to argue, "We don't have time for your argument over which girl is more important at the moment. Caroline will be fine as soon as Bonnie completes the spell."

"Klaus." Caroline called weakly, her breath hissing through her tightly clenched teeth, "Just get me out of here. Bonnie has to finish the spell so this will all stop."

Klaus nodded his head, rushing to her tightly coiled body and scooped her into his arms. Glancing to Kol with a worried look uttering, "Be careful brother." before weaving his way through their home deciding his studio would have to work as the place to continue protecting Caroline.

.

.

.

Downstairs the group defending the manor felt a short sense of victory as they all worked together. Sighs of relief were short lived as they watched Esther's body fall to the floor of the foyer, dead from a snapped neck.

Rebekah's hands shook as she dropped them to her side after she let her Mother's body fall to the floor. "You must burn her body. Consecrate her bones quickly so that her odds of returning before Bonnie completes the spell are less."

A small group of three of the coven members set to work quickly as Damon carried her body outside.

"I'm sorry Bekah." Stefan muttered next to her.

She brushed her tears away and screech in rage, throwing herself back into the battle. Stefan and Elena shared a look of compassion before flanking her sides, working together with the others to keep the stairs clear of trespassers.

No one noticed in the commotion of the fight the shadowy figure that crept his way towards the back staircase or the willowy figure of a woman who followed silently behind him.

.

.

.

Klaus, knowing she would only roll off the sofa, opted to lay Caroline's thrashing body off to the side of the room on the floor in his studio. His hands rushed over her body wishing he could find the source of her discomfort and take it away, "Tell me what I can do My Love." He said softly as he brushed her matted hair off her sweat covered forehead.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, wanting to tell him there was nothing he could do. That her body felt as if it was being torn apart just to be put back together again piece by burning piece, but all that came out was a hissing groan of pain as she clutched her stomach as it felt as if a scalding hot iron was jabbing its way through her.

"Please. What can I do?" Klaus asked frantically, running his fingers through his hair in frustration as he was left to helplessly sit by while his love was in pain.

"I always knew you were weak _Boy_ , but this is a new low even for you."

Klaus felt a lead weight settle deep within his stomach, his eyes rounding as his mouth fell open with a gasp as he turned to face the door where the chilling voice had come from.

"Coddling your little bitch like a pathetic mutt in heat." Mikael sneered.

Klaus slowly stood, a lance of fear coursed through him when he noticed the indestructible White Oak stake within Mikael's grasp, choosing not to rise to the bait of his step-father's taunt, "Have you enjoyed spying on me from the Other Side old man?" He asked with a cocky smirk as his head nodded towards the stake knowing it was the only way Mikael would have discovered its location, "It must surely burn your insides to have seen your children alive and well."

Mikael's fist clenched tighter around the stake causing Klaus to smirk even deeper when his jab hit its mark.

"Spying on the filth that my children have become was far from joyful, but taking you down once and for all will be my greatest joy yet _Boy_."

Klaus carefully stood between Mikael and Caroline, holding his arms out wide as his fangs dropped, "Then let us begin shall we?"

Their bodies clashed in the center of the room, growls and snarls echoed off the walls as Klaus held tightly to Mikael's wrist to stop him from impaling the White Oak into his chest.

Caroline watched on in horror, her body calming slightly but still weak and in pain, her rasp of, "Klaus." not carrying over the growls and the sounds of the bone cracking hits as the two men attack each other.

Klaus violently shoved Mikael away, sending his body flying through the air to crash on top of a supply table, shattering it with the strength of his fall.

The force didn't keep him down for long as Mikael was back on his feet, flashing to Klaus with an enraged snarl as their bodies collided once more.

Mikael pushed even harder than before with an enraged snarl causing Klaus to stumble, his eyes widening in fear as his back crashed against the wall giving Mikael the room he needed to press the tip of the stake into his chest.

Klaus shouted in pain as the tip of the stake ripped through his skin, Caroline's echoing scream blending with his as she tried and failed to lift her body off the floor to help him.

Klaus's grip struggled against the force of Mikael's wrist, a gasp of pain bursting from his lips as the stake was shoved another inch into his chest.

Caroline clenched her jaw, forcing her body to roll painfully onto her stomach. She had made it to her hands and knees when her head shot up at the sound of a sickening crunch and a thud. Expecting the worst she slowly lifted her head.

Mikael sneered victoriously in Klaus's face, "No smug remarks left in you _Boy_?"

Klaus groaned as the tip of the stake scratched his heart, spitting in his step-father's face in response, when suddenly Mikael's head turned at an unnatural angle before falling dead to the floor. The White Oak fell to the floor boards beside his prone body, Klaus's body following closely behind, both from the pain and the need to shove the thing deeply within his tormentor's chest.

Klaus looked up at the frail young woman as Mikael's body caught flame.

"He was a bad man." Eve stuttered, "A very bad man."

Klaus stood slowly, his hand sliding against the wall for support as his chest began to knit and heal over. He quickly took hold of Eve's hand, clasping it between both of his own as he moved her away from the burning body, "Thank you Eve." He told her as he led her trembling form over to where Caroline had collapsed face down on the floor. "You did the right thing, never doubt that."

Eve's trembling stopped instantly, her hazel eyes narrowed as her body sat up straight with pride on the floor beside Caroline, "I know." She stood, raising her arm and with a single wave she extinguished the flames that threatened to engulf the side of the room where Mikael's charred body resided. The sounds of the fight below could still be heard, "I think I'll go see if I can help downstairs." She fled the room so quickly that she failed to notice the willowy figure hidden behind the open door.

Klaus knelt down next to a panting Caroline, her head resting on its side against the cool wooden floorboards, her hand reaching out to grasp ahold of his with a soft smile, "Are you alright Caroline?"

Her lower lip trembled as she answered, "I was so scared. I thought," She panted from the still lingering pain and fear, "I thought that he was going to kill you."

Klaus smiled as he shifted onto his knees so he could brush her hair off of her forehead, "It will take more than Mikael coming back from the dead to rid yourself of me forever." He smirked as she rolled her eyes but worry flooded him as she winced in pain, "What is it Caroline?"

Caroline opened her mouth to tell him that even though she was still in pain, the spell seemed to be coming to a close when her eyes rounded in shock as Klaus screamed in pain, his body bowing forward.

The two had failed to notice her as she kept into the room after Eve had left.

Hayley had growled lowly as she watched on from her hidden spot behind the door. Mikael was supposed to be her ace in the hole. After all the stories Tyler had told her about Mikael's hatred for his children and his prior defeat at the hands of Klaus she had relied on his need for vengeance to kill Klaus. This would not only hurt Caroline in the worst way possible but it would finally rid the world of those abominations to the werewolf community; the hybrids. Oh she knew that by killing Klaus Tyler would die as well but he was of little consequence to her in the grand scheme of things. Her vendetta ran too deep, spanning over countless generations of wolves, to let some silly infatuation get in the way of.

Hayley crept into the room unnoticed, snatching the indestructible White Oak stake from Mikael's still smoldering corpse, ignoring the painful singe to her hands as she held the stake tightly in her grasp. Rushing over to where Klaus knelt on the floor with his back turned she rammed the stake into his back. "I'm going to take everything from you the way you took everything from us! You're nothing but a fake wolf pretender!"

Klaus roared in agony as Hayley began to make purchase with the tip of the stake causing blood to spread across the back of his shirt. He tried to turn to knock her away from him but the sneaky bitch just mimicked his movements causing him to bellow out in agony as the stake scraped his heart for the second time that evening.

His eyes locked on Caroline's, she clearly seen the panic and sorrow pouring from them as rage and fear begin to take her over, blazing like a fire through every inch of her body, filling her with a sudden wave of strength that brought a vicious smirk to her face as its force rippled through her body.

She didn't know what happened, one minute she was on her hands and knees shaking in her righteous anger and the next her body had torn through the air ripping Hayley's arm clean off with her teeth.

Klaus fell forward his palms catching him as he groaned in pain. Gritting his teeth he reached around his back feeling the stake with his fingers only to stop as the slightest touch scraped against his heart. The screams and growls behind him drew his attention as he slowly laid his heaving body to the floor on his side. The sight before him was shocking enough that he temporarily forgot about the pain and impending doom.

There before him was Hayley, screaming in immense agony as the most majestic white and gray wolf he had ever seen viciously tore her body to shreds. Its massive jowls and razor sharp fangs took hold of Hayley's limp torso shaking what remained of her dead body back and forth quickly as if it were venting the last of its rage upon her.

The wolf dropped the dead body and spat as if the taste from the carnage left behind a terrible taste upon its tongue. The wolf sniff in disdain and stood tall and proud over its kill. The pure animalistic sight made Klaus shift his body as if some deeply rooted instinct made him want to draw nearer. The moment he moved a painful gasp flew from his lips causing the glorious creature to snap its neck to face him.

Ever so slowly the wolf's giant paws guided it towards Klaus, it's sleek blood covered fur and muscles bunching as it crouched close to the floor with a whine as if it felt his pain.

Klaus watched on in awe even as his breath wheezed from his chest, with every breath he took it brought the White Oak closer into his heart. The wolf lowered its blood covered snout close to his face, opening its mouth to swipe it's warm rough tongue over his cheek with a whimper.

Klaus wrapped an arm around his torso and grunted as he lifted his other hand to run his fingers over the coarse yet soft blood speckled fur of the wolf's head. The wolf's eyes fell closed at the tender touch, nuzzling its large head against his hand. Klaus's eyes widened in shocked amazement as the once yellowed eyes opened to reveal eyes a shade of blue that he would recognize anywhere.

"Caroline?" His voice trembled in awe before gasping in pain as the stake shifted a little more to the left at the movement of his chest causing the tip to dig into his frantically beating heart.

The wolf, _Caroline_ , sat up on her hind quarters whining and whimpering as she scratched her sharp claws into the wood.

Somehow Klaus could _feel_ her distress, could feel her confusion, her fear, her restlessness at not knowing just what to do.

Swiping his tongue over his graying and dry lips, Klaus carefully eased his body to fully rest on his side, panting harshly as he told her, "You have to shift back My Love." His request was met with a whine and a feeling of dread that was not his own. "Shh my beautiful Love, shh. All will be well."

He raised a hand to rub her fur once more, wanting to console her only to gasp for breath as the stake shifted once again causing his trembling hand that felt limply to the floor to begin to gray. Her panic blended with his own throughout his body bringing with it tears to his eyes that mirrored the ones in hers.

"Caroline, you must…" Klaus panted in the effort it took him to speak, her whimpers of frustration and fright hurting him more than the stake posed to kill him, "You must calm yourself. Center and…clear you mind." Klaus's vision began to dim just as he found it more and more difficult to take his next breath. His voice taking on a frantic tone, "You need to shift Caroline. Shift so you can remove the stake." Shimmering speckles began taking over his line of sight, darkness was closing in on him as his breath stuttered, "Shift."

As his eyes fell shut, no longer able to hold them open any longer his ears picked up on a gut wrenching howl before he felt as though he could hear nothing outside of the fog threatening to engulf him whole.

Caroline had no idea how she shifted back, just like before, one minute she felt trapped within her newly furry body and the next she fell flat to the floor in her naked human form. She didn't give it a second thought, not about the overwhelming fact that she had somehow shifted painlessly into a wolf, not about the fact that she had just viciously murder Hayley; the only thing on her mind was Klaus as his skin began to gray.

She scrambled and slid across the blood coated floor, "No! No! No! Please! I can't! Not you too! You can't leave me damn it!"

She carefully hopped over Klaus's prone body, her shaking hands fluttering over his back as tears streamed down her face at the sight of the deadly White Oak stake sticking out of his blood covered back. As gently as she could Caroline laid a steadying hand to his back and with the trembling fingers of her other she took hold of the stake.

Her lower lip wobbled, her thoughts reaching out to any ethereal being out there, "You can't take him too." She sobbed, "Please. I _need_ him. I love him."

Releasing a quivering breath, Caroline squared her shoulder as she grasped the stake firmly in her hand and pulled it from his body. Throwing the stake to the floor beside them she quickly rolled his body to his back and cupped his face with her blood covered hands, "Klaus? Klaus! Please! Wake up!" When he didn't move so much as a twitch of his muscles she began to sob as she fell on top of his chest, "You can't die. You can't die. _Please!_ Don't leave me!"

Suddenly Klaus's chest heaved, pushing her head up as he sucked in a much needed breath.

"Klaus!" Caroline half yelled and laughed through her tears, frantically cupping his face as his eyes searched around wildly. "Oh my God! You're alive!"

Klaus wrapped his arms tightly around her naked body, pulling her in closely while repeating over and over again as his mind attempted to replay all that had just transpired, "I'm here My Love. I'm here. I love you."

Caroline tilted her neck to look up at him, her lower lip trembling as her tears tracked down her flushed cheeks, "My Papa's dead." She choked, "You…you almost died on me."

Klaus held her close with one arm, his mind reprimanding himself over his foolish mistake of not paying closer attention to their surroundings and allowing this to happen to him, twice. He ran the backs of his knuckles over her cheek, "I know. I'm so sorry Caroline."

"He's dead. You almost died." She whimpered.

"I'll never leave you my beautiful Love. I swear it." Klaus vowed as Caroline bit her lower lip with a firm nod of her head before collapsing back onto his chest, sobbing heartbrokenly as she clutched him tightly.

Klaus, still shaking over the events of the evening and not quite sure where to even begin to process it all chose instead to hold Caroline's trembling and crying body closer to him, focusing on giving her what little comfort he could while basking in the fact that his Love, his heart, his _everything_ , had lived through it all. For even in light of the pain and suffering, she had survived, and for him, above all else, _that_ was all that mattered.

.

.

.

Downstairs the manor was in shambles and the battle weary group of vampires, hybrids and witches searched through the dead for any injured members of not only their own but of their enemies so that they could dispatch of them quickly.

Rebekah had just thrown yet another body of the fallen onto the fire when a timid warlock came to her holding out a jar with a sympathetic grimace.

She wordlessly took the jar from his hands, nodding her head in thanks as she numbly stared at the glass that held her Mother's remains. She felt a comforting warm hand grip her shoulder and turned to see Stefan and Elena standing with equally timid and sympathetic looks.

She squared her shoulder and scoffed, "I'm fine. It's not like I didn't know she would come and she would die. Again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this somewhere safe and check on the rest of my family."

Stefan sighed as he watched her leave and turned towards the footsteps growing closer finding Damon marching over to them with a wide grin on his face.

Damon slung his arm over Elena's shoulders with a deep exaggerated breath, "Nothing like a bloody and gory battle to open the senses huh?" At Stefan and Elena's equally disgusted looks he baulked, "What? Too soon? Whatever, you two need to work on your sense of humor or eternity will be long and boring." He grinned devilishly at their huffs, " So I say we follow the Original Barbie's lead and go check on our family as well."

Stefan raised a quizzical brow as Damon looked softly down at Elena's beaming smile, "What are you talking about Damon?"

Damon nudged Elena, "Well go on, tell my baby bro."

Elena turned her beaming happy smile to Stefan, "I think you need to see it to believe it." At that the twosome flashed off, leaving Stefan astounded before he too flashed after them wonder just what they were so excited about.

.

.

.

In the upstairs study Kol sat on the floor cradling an unconscious Bonnie to his chest, his worried brown eyes searching her for signs of life, feeling relief knock the breath from his lungs when he seen her chest rise and fall with every shallow breath of air she took. "Wake up Bonnie Lass. Wake up." He whispered pleadingly to her.

Rebekah stumbled into the room holding the glass jar in her hands, "Is she alright?"

"She's just worn out from the spell is all." Kol glanced up, "You're looking a little worse for wear sister." His normal cocky demeanor falling flat as his true concern poured from his eyes.

Rebekah huffed in attempts to cover her true sorrow as she set the jar on the desk, "Yes well killing your own Mother will do that to a girl."

Kol gave her a consoling grin, "Seems as though that it's becoming a family trait; killing our own parents and all."

"Yes," She scoffed as she poured two tumblers of scotch, "One that I hope we will never again need to repeat."

Kol shifted Bonnie's body in his lap to take the tumbler Rebekah offered him, "I'll drink to that."

They both gulped down the liquor. Once finished, Kol set the glass to the floor and went back to gazing at Bonnie while Rebekah sat on an overstuffed chair eyeing him in contemplation.

With a deep longing breath Kol stood, carefully cradling Bonnie's sleeping form within his arms, "I think I'll lay her down in a guest room then start work on cleaning what I can only assume is the shambles of our home."

Rebekah cleared her throat, "Hold on a moment Kol." She hated to tell him but she knew he would be finding out soon enough and felt he should have a fair warning. Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke, "You should know that I saw the doppelganger run off at the start of the battle."

Kol glanced at her from over his shoulder, "Oh? And why do you feel I should know that wench's whereabouts?"

Rebekah's blue eyes shimmered with pity, which brought a bout of dread to his stomach. He somehow knew what she would say before she even spoke, "She was carrying her newly alive brother off the battlefield. She returned not long after, alone. I can only assume she flashed him off to safety."

Kol clutched Bonnie closer as the ramifications of Jeremy being alive set in. He cleared his throat trying to mask his riotous emotions over what this would mean for him and the fair Bonnie, "Well then, looks like I'll have a use for my bat again."

"Oh? And in what way does the baby Gilbert and your bat connect?"

Kol shrugged his shoulders gently so he didn't disturb Bonnie, "Either it connects with a baseball while we bond at the batting cages once again or it connects with his skull."

With that Kol turned and left the room to take care of laying Bonnie down to rest leaving Rebekah to sink further into the chair with a sigh as the nights events played through her mind. The sobs coming from Nik's room could only mean one thing, the spell had worked and Caroline was alive. But that also meant that her Father had perished. Rebekah glanced over to the jar holding what remained of her Mother with a grimace. She knew all too well what losing a loved one felt like and she didn't wish that upon anyone, and surprisingly, especially Caroline. She had grown to value her and their newly bonded friendship in a way she never thought possible.

Rebekah stood from her chair, setting the empty tumbler to the table and made her way downstairs to continue the clean-up. As much as she wanted to check on her friend she could just make out Nik's soft soothing voice coming from the room as well. She smiled softly at the thought that those two would be each other's comfort. But she knew her tyrant of a brother and she knew him well. The moment he would be able to get Caroline to sleep he would be slipping from her arms and coming out to inspect what had transpired. And she was as certain as a dagger threat that it would not be the soft gentle man holding his love that emerged from their room; it would be the Original Hybrid in his entire malicious glory ready to rein hell upon anyone who did not have precise answers to what had transpired while he was occupied.

.

.

.

A few days later after the aftermath of the battle and the clean up an oddly quiet and depressed Caroline offered tight hugs and safe wished to Rebekah and Kol before heading out to sit in the car while waiting for Klaus.

Kol and Rebekah watched her sadly before turning towards their brother.

"How is she Nik?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"She's…" Klaus sighed heavily, his worried eyes never letting Caroline's form out of his sight, "She'll be fine after some much needed rest and time."

"Where are you off to?" Kol asked curiously as he checked his phone for the hundredth time but still finding no reply from Bonnie to his witty text. The last he had seen of her was the morning after the battle, she was pleasant and thankful for the breakfast he had made her but the moment the food was consumed she was gone with a smile and a hesitant gaze in her beautiful green eyes.

Klaus picked up the last of their bags, "A secluded island off the coast of Greece. I'm of the hopes that the sun and crystal blue waters will lift her spirits once again."

Not a family for goodbyes, Klaus gave a quick nod and flashed to the car. After placing the last bag within the trunk he moved to the driver's seat and glanced over at Caroline who was curled up in the passenger's seat with a melancholy air surrounding her.

"Are you sure this is what you want Caroline?" Klaus asked hesitantly as he started the car.

Caroline rolled her head against the seat to look at him with her blue eyes shimmering in sorrow and a soft smile upon her lips, "I'm not sure about much at all right now Klaus. But there is one thing that above all else I am beyond positive of."

Klaus leaned in closer to her over the center console of the car, his voice mimicking her soft lyrical voice, "And what is that My Love?"

Her smile brought back the light to her eyes, small as it may be, as she said, "You. I am sure about you." Caroline took hold of his hand, placing a tender kiss on his knuckles, "I love you."

Klaus turned her hand in his with a dimpled smile, his eyes shining into hers as he too placed a kiss to her palm, "And I you Caroline."

.

.

.

* * *

All is not as it appears so never fear! The end is nowhere near!

Thank you all again so much! See you all again soon with the Author's Note, Q and A and summary for the sequel!

Abby.


	32. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

This has been such an amazing and fulfilling journey for me. I had a hard time thinking I would ever get to 80,000 words and look! This story caps off at over 240,000! Last April I started this story never knowing it would have such the welcoming and loving response that it has received. Each and every one of you who have reviews, read, followed and added me as a favorite whether you already have or will do so in the future, you all bring me such joy! I have tried my best to listen, respond and answer every single one of you while still sticking with the story I have set out to tell.

This little note is for future readers, Please, even after a lot of time has passed between you reading this story and me writing please please review! I will always be checking for more words from you amazing people out there in internet land! I have no plans of going anywhere anytime soon!

I want to thank all of you! I never would have got this far without your support.

 **Some have asked me; how was Caroline able to shift to a wolf?** I'm really glad you asked! I'm sure that stunned quite a few readers. I wondered if anyone would pick up on it and I honestly debated on whether to have Caroline have that ability or not. Back when Caroline was a baby and Amara sacrificed her wolf powers/gene to save her a side effect of the spell was her gaining those powers/abilities. Since the spell was one that had never been done before, no one knew of this consequence, therefore no one thought to teach her how to use it or how to trigger it. A little more background info on the history of werewolves for this series is that originally, they did not have to trigger their transformation by killing someone. The shift came when the werewolf felt an overwhelming amount of emotions, which typically did not occur until their teenage years. (I'm sure we can all imagine why!) Once they gained access to their gift, they were able to shift at will and painlessly. After the spell was cast on baby Caroline and Amara gave up her gift another of the consequences was that the werewolves all over the world lost their control over their shifting. They were now cursed to shift only after taking a life, only on a full moon night and would feel every ounce of the pain. This is why Hayley had it in for Caroline, and everyone worked hard to protect her. As you can imagine the wolves were not pleased. *SPOILER ALERT* We will be getting deeper into the werewolves and all this in the sequel.

 **A Lot of you have asked for…And I do mean A LOT; A Bonnie and Kol SHIP.** Let me keep this one short and sweet. I DO NOT ship Jeremy and Bonnie. ;) But, that being said, Jeremy is her first real love/relationship. She needs to figure some things out and grow before moving on. It wouldn't make for a really good story if I just threw people together. This first installment had the main focus on Klaroline, this next one I will be also spending the time to follow the other characters as well. *SPOILER ALERT* Bonnie will have her own journey and decisions to make in the sequel. And Kol, our ever cocky and beloved Mikaelson Sibling, will have his own issues and journey as well.

 **Silas Dying:** It was difficult for me to write even though I knew from the start that it was happening. He died peacefully, his one and only wish was to protect his daughter and he seen that through. (Flashbacks are a powerful tool though. Hehehe)

 **Another thing to remember:** Like Julie Plec I am taking mass liberties with the supernatural world/lore. But unlike Julie Plec I am sticking to my plans and not making things seem impossible. The Other Side is gone. So the hold the witches had over the magical realm/side of things/the afterlife is completely and utterly different now. *SPOILER ALERT* This plays a MAJOR role in the sequel.

 **Steven:** YES, I promise we will be seeing MUCH more of him in the sequel. He is safe and sound, but a little pissed off, I will be explaining why in the sequel. I am just so overwhelmed and happy that so many of you enjoy his character! With him not being in the show I was able to make him however I wanted and had such a blast writing him that I can never let him go!

 **Elijah and Katherine:** Dun! Dun! Dun! After the fallout with his family, our dear Elijah had some serious soul searching to do. I promise I am not writing him out of the storyline, he will be back. And our semi-evil-always-has-a-trick-up-her-sleeve Katherine? Well let's just say I am SO excited to write her!

 **Elena:** Honestly at the start of this whole endeavor I had planned to cut her out completely. I hated writing her. BUT as this story has moved on I found myself thinking of what I want her story to be and it all started with her and Silas's private chat outside.

 **Klaroline Babies:** I am as of yet undecided. Yes with the world I am building I could potentially make that work BUT I am not sure if I want to with this storyline or not. I would love to hear what everyone's thoughts are. There is no right or wrong answer here. I would really like your honest opinions about this. That being said, I DO have another multi-chapter story in the works that WILL have Klaroline babies.

 **The New Character Eve;** Everyone's feelings towards Eve were so great and welcoming! This made me so unbelievably happy! She is my very first ever Original Character, that makes her so special in my heart. *SPOILER ALERT* We will be seeing more of Eve. ;)

 **Caroline and Kol's new powers;** This will play a major part in the upcoming sequel. They will be explained, taught, get out of hand and all sorts of crazy hijinks will ensue.

.

.

.

So now we are on to the next part of this series the ever-anticipated sequel!

 _ **Above It All. Summary:**_

 _Caroline's world shifted in a single night but to the rest of the Supernatural world; the backlash of that night had yet to be fully understood. Saddled with powers she never expected, gaining them in a way she wished she hadn't, Caroline struggles with learning how to cope with and use them with no one to guide her. Even though at times she feels lost, for the first time ever she is truly not alone. With Klaus and the Mikaelson's by her side, they navigate the murky waters of their new lives together._

 _Though a new danger is lurking in the shadows, waiting and seeking out the perfect time to strike. New bonds are formed, old friends become formidable enemies and everyone is tested in ways they could never imagine._

.

.

.

I cannot even begin to explain how much you all mean to me! Seriously. The whole reason this Author's note has taken so long is that it just never seemed like enough. (It still doesn't!) I promise I am working on the sequel, I am ironing out the notes that I have made over these past months and hope to start uploading soon! I promise that as soon as I do I will be dropping a note here letting you all know, I figured it would be easier for all of you than checking all the time or trying to search it out. After that I will be marking my very first story as complete! EEK!

I truly deeply appreciate each and every one of you! Thank You SO much for taking this journey with me! While you wait for the sequel, Above It All, I have a few drabbles that I will be posting to my series Songs of the Moment to keep you occupied. Reviews, suggestions, questions and messages are always welcome!

.

.

.

* * *

It's been one hell of a ride, I can't even tell you how I feel inside!


	33. Chapter 33

THE SEQUEL IS READY! CHAPTER ONE IS POSTED FOR ABOVE IT ALL!

Thank each and every one of you for joining me on this amazing journey. All of my followers and reviewers, new and old, each of you hold a special place in my heart. It's your support and reviews that help to guide me and give me the push I need sometimes to just keep writing. You have all laughed, cried, yelled and everything in between with me.

So thank you! YES YOU!

And to the new readers; it's never too late to leave a review! Even when a review comes in on an older story, it helps us Klaroline author's by giving us the love and support we need as well as the push to write new stories!

So this is it, after one full year of writing and posting I am marking my very first story as complete…yes I am crying a little bit.

I say it a lot, and I will continue to say it because it will never be enough; thanks so much and never be afraid to send me a review/message! Or prompts! I take prompts as well.

Thank you. Love you all.

Abby


End file.
